The Twin Moons
by RukiLex
Summary: Seriana is feudal planet, resisting conquest by the Terran Empire. Ichigo is a child of both Terra and Seriana, but is at home in neither. Can he bridge two worlds to save his people? AU, fantasy/adventure, IchiRuki. Some HitsuKarin.
1. The Rider

**THE TWIN MOONS**

**BY RUKILEX**

**Author's Note****: Seriana is feudal planet, resisting conquest by the Terran Empire. Ichigo is a child of both Terra and Seriana, but is at home in neither. Can he bridge two worlds to save his people? **

**Pairings****: IchiRuki, HitsuKarin.**

**Acknowledgement****: The characters belong to and are from the incredible imagination of the manga god Kubo Tite. Arigato, gozai masu! **

**PART ONE***

Chapter One: Prologue

_Twenty-five years before:_

The small boy clasped his mother's hand tightly. The spaceport loomed large, before him, its tall, sleek buildings rising from seemingly nowhere to touch the reddish sky. He had never seen anything so tall, nor had he ever seen buildings made completely out of metal and glass.

Anterra: city of the men who had come to this planet centuries ago to with aspirations of conquest. In truth, the Terrans had not ever completely tamed this wild world, with its sprawling forests, inhospitable climate, and strange people. The Terrans had tried to reign in the many fiefdoms and larger kingdoms – the 'Keeps', as the Serians called them – but, despite centuries of Terran rule, the Serians still refused to recognize the Terran Empire as sovereign.

"I don't want to leave, Mommy," said the little orange-haired boy, looking up at his mother. "I want to stay with you and Daddy."

Masaki forced a smile. "You'll be coming back soon, Ichigo," she said, kneeling down so that her face was close to his. "Your Uncle Hiroki will take good care of you until then."

"Why do I have to go?" the boy asked, his small face streaked with tears.

"Things are…unsettled… here," said Masaki, hesitating slightly over her choice of words. They walked onwards into the main transport terminal. "Besides, you'll get a far better education on Terra than here on Seriana."

_You'll be safe there, little one._

A Terran guard waived them over, having eyed them suspiciously as they made their way across the terminal. It wasn't difficult to understand why – unlike the other passengers who wore modern clothing typical of Terran tourists, Ichigo and his mother both wore traveling cloaks and, beneath their cloaks, the traditional clothing of Serians - she, a long velvet dress cut low at the bodice, and he, short black velvet pants and a fluttery white shirt. It was as if mother and son had been transported from some medieval past and dumped, unceremoniously, into a sterile, future world.

"Traveling papers?" demanded the guard, in the language of the Empire, Terran Proper. It was clear from his expression that he only tolerated Serians – that they were a nuisance, an irritation. Masaki handed him a leather-bound folio with gold letters stamped on the front. The guard opened the folio and handed it back to her. "Gate 23 is on the third floor to your left," he said, waving her in the direction of a large moving-staircase that rose hundreds of feet into the air.

"Thank you," said Masaki, also speaking in Terran, as she walked away with Ichigo in tow. The guard did not reply, but shook his head in disgust.

"Damn Serians," he muttered under his breath, as he watched them walk away.

They reached the gate with only a few minutes to spare. Through the high glass windows, Ichigo could see the shiny exterior of an enormous metal ship. The vessel was so huge that only a small portion of it was visible, with its tiny portholes reserved for first class passengers. Ichigo's eyes grew wide, and he pressed his face against the glass to try to see the top of it.

Masaki held Ichigo's travel papers out to the attendant who was helping passengers board the ship. "Traveling alone?" asked the attendant, looking down at the small boy with surprise.

"I'm _not_ afraid," said Ichigo, as he heard this. "I'm already six years old." He said these last words with great pride, and the attendant smiled at him before turning back to Masaki.

"His uncle will be meeting him on Terra," Masaki replied, pointing out some documents in the leather portfolio.

"We'll take good care of him," said the attendant, patting Ichigo on the head. He scowled at her and straightened up, trying to make himself taller.

"Thank you," said Masaki, kneeling down again and putting her hands on Ichigo's full cheeks.

"I'm not afraid," he said, putting on his best grown-up face.

"I know," said Masaki, seriously, speaking now in her native tongue. In spite of himself, Ichigo's eyes welled up with tears.

"I love you, Mommy," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Ichigo," she replied, gathering him in her arms. "We'll see each other again soon, son. You'll be back home before you know it. I promise."

_Remember_.

She touched Ichigo lightly on the head, her other hand resting gently on a small object which hung about her neck. Then, releasing him, she walked him over to the gate and handed the leather portfolio to him to carry. She watched him walk through the gate and into the narrow corridor which led to the ship. Ichigo walked for several yards, then stopped to look back at her. He smiled and waved, willing himself not to cry. She waved back at him, and he turned and walked through the silver entryway and through the airlock. That would be the last time he ever saw ever saw his mother again.

It was more than twenty years before he was to return to Seriana.

Chapter One: The Rider

The forest was dark, but the rider flew blindly through the trees, astride the grey mare, kicking her gently in the ribs.

"I know you're tired," thought the rider, touching the horse's neck lightly, "but they are not far behind. Our only hope is to outrun them before we reach the mountain pass – we will be vulnerable on the narrow trails there."

* * *

Three cloaked riders rode down the mountain trail, their horses struggling over loose rock as the wind blew hard against their faces. Winter was coming, and they had only a few days, at most, before the snow would begin to fall. They had to make it back to Fury's Keep before then, or they would die of starvation.

"The edge of the forest is just over the next ridge," said Hisagi Shuuhei, who had taken the lead. He had grown up in this part of the mountains, and he knew these trails well.

"We'll make camp there," Ichigo replied, aware that the other two men were at least as exhausted as he. They had been riding for nearly twelve hours straight, having taken advantage of the light of Seriana's twin moons when the sun had finally dropped below the horizon.

"Others have come this way recently," said the third man, throwing off the hood of his cloak to reveal a long, red braid. "Their packs were light."

Ichigo had traveled in this area only once before, when he was very young, in the company of his father. He knew the Dark Country, as this area was called by outsiders, was quite dangerous. Bandits and thieves roamed these trails, preying on unsuspecting travelers – merchants mostly – transporting goods to the Far Country and the great kingdoms beyond. That the hoof prints of the riders who had preceded them here were not deep meant they were likely not merchants.

"We'll take turns sleeping," Ichigo replied.

As they reached the top of the trail, the sparse vegetation began to give way to scattered trees and, finally, a thick forest. They pitched their tents and watered their horses beside a small mountain stream. They did not dare light a fire, for fear they would attract unwanted attention; they would eat a cold dinner of bread and salted fish tonight, thankful at least to have a place where they could rest, relatively sheltered from the elements.

Ichigo took the first watch, despite the usual protests from his comrades. He leaned against one of the trees, drawing his knees to his chest for added warmth. He sighed deeply – it had been a long journey from the great city of Anterra, and little progress had been made in negotiations with the Terrans. Three long months in the Terran city, and he had grown homesick for the rolling hills of Fury's Keep and for his family. Absentmindedly, his hand strayed to the string around his neck and the small stone which hung from it, wrapped in leather. The stone warmed to his touch, even from within its wrappings, and the longing for home intensified.

He stood up, tucking the stone back under his shirt and walking over to where there was a larger opening in the forest canopy. The twin moons had now set, and stars shimmered through the branches. He shivered in the icy air and wrapped his cloak more tightly around him. Despite the bitter cold, he felt the stone warm again, although he had not touched it.

"_Someone is nearby,"_ he thought, resting his hand on his sword. He had never been gifted with the ability to sense the feelings or thoughts of others, so he did not know if the presence he felt was friend or foe.

"Shuuhei, Renji," he said, reluctantly waking the two other men. "We have company."

* * *

The trees were growing thinner, and the pursuing riders were gaining on her.

"_Whoever they are, they must be desperate, to be chasing a lone rider, with few supplies,"_ Rukia thought, as she pushed her horse even harder. A woman was not supposed to travel alone and, despite her disguise, she knew she could not hide her sex forever from thieves. She did not want to contemplate what her pursuers might do to her if they found out who she was.

Then, another thought, "_My brother will never forgive me for this."_ She sighed - there was so much she had done that Byakuya might never forgive.

As she climbed higher towards the mountain pass, she felt the star stone which hung about her neck vibrate slightly. Another noble was nearby - she recognized the distinctive feel of his reiatsu. He was not from the Dark Country, but from somewhere beyond. But which kingdom? One favorable to her people? Or was he from one of the lands in and around Fury's Keep? She made her decision quickly – a noble, even from a hostile land, would be far less dangerous than the men who pursued her.

She veered her horse off the trail, heading towards a stand of thick trees surrounded by sparser vegetation. In the distance, she could see small tents pitched under the trees. She could now feel the presence of three nobles camped there – she could sense the other, weaker reiatsus now that she was closer.

"_There is no choice," _she thought, dismounting her horse and waving the animal off into the small stream beyond the trees. _"I'll just have to take my chances."_ She began to walk towards the encampment.

As she walked, she was intercepted by two of the men who had been pursuing her. They were both dressed in ragged clothes - bandits, by the looks of them. They had been waiting behind one of the trees and approached her with swords drawn.

"_Damn,"_ she thought, drawing her sword and silently berating herself for not being more careful. She had not realized they had overtaken her – she had allowed herself to be distracted.

"What do you want?" she demanded, lowering the pitch of her voice so as not to betray her gender.

Several other men appeared with her horse in tow, one tossing her small packs over his shoulder and grinning.

"What money do you have?" asked one of the men. Rukia reached inside her cloak with her left hand and withdrew a small canvas bag filled with coins, tossing it on the ground in front of her, all the while keeping her sword pointed in front of her.

"That's all I have," she said.

"Where are you headed, boy?" asked one of the other men, bearded, with a long, deep scar on his cheek.

"Fury's Keep," she lied.

"You're going the wrong direction, son," laughed another man, advancing on her with his weapon held at the ready. "Perhaps you would like us to escort you back down the mountain, then?"

"No, thank you," she replied, trying to keep her face from showing fear.

"How impolite," said the first man, laughing now, "to refuse such a generous offer." He nodded to one of his companions. "We'll take the lad with us to the village – he might fetch us a bit more gold. I'm sure there's someone who could use a stable boy at the castle."

One of the men made to grab Rukia's arms, but she swung her weapon about, hitting him hard on the shoulder. He shouted in pain, and another man now rushed at her while the remaining men waited for an opportunity to grab her from behind. There was a loud clanking sound as her sword met one of the thieves', and his face registered surprise at how strong she was.

"This one's quite the little fighter," laughed the man with the sword, parrying as Rukia swung again. "Where did you learn to wield a sword like that, boy?"

Rukia said nothing, but ran at the man, cutting him in on the forearm with her blade. He growled and swung his sword at her. When she tried to respond, she felt several strong arms grab her by the shoulders. She pulled back, trying to escape, managing to get one arm free. She felt a large hand grab her around the neck, twisting her sword arm behind her. As she struggled, a small leather packet attached to a silver chain swung out from underneath her shirt, catching the eye of one of her attackers.

"Ah," said the man, with triumph in his voice, "look what we have here, Tanaka. A star stone, and a right sizeable one, too. That should get us a few thousand bits on the black market, eh?" He reached down to grab the stone.

"Don't touch it!" shouted Rukia, horrified. She remembered, vividly, the few times she had permitted another to hold the stone and the sickening feeling she had experienced each time - even in the hands of her Sensei, the sensation had been jarring, uncomfortable.

"Take it from him," ordered the apparent ring-leader of the group.

"No, please," she begged. "Don't touch it." The star stone had been around her neck since she was a tiny child – it was a part of her, in tune with her mind – the physical manifestation of her reiatsu. She had heard stories of others with powerful reiatsu who had died when they were separated from their stones.

She felt a calloused hand against her neck, pulling the chain hard, until it snapped. Fingers closed around the stone's wrappings and she felt suddenly sick, nauseous. Pain shot through her head and chest; she thought her head would explode. The leader of the band walked over and snatched the stone, still in its leather covering.

"_Oh, God,"_ she thought, as he held up the stone and watched her reaction with some interest. She felt her legs collapse underneath her. The man who was holding her let go, and she fell onto her hands and knees, vomiting and coughing as another wave of pain and dizziness hit her.

"Not so feisty without the stone, are ye, lad?" laughed the leader, watching her cough and gag. "Bind him, Tanaka." Rough hands pulled her arms behind her and tied her wrists together, even as she kneeled.

"I've heard the stones are powerful weapons," said another man, looking at the wrapped stone, curious.

"Let's see what we have here," said the leader, pulling the drawstring and opening the small leather pouch which held the stone. An jagged, uncut green crystal glittered in his palm. It was several inches in diameter and shimmered slightly, even in the darkness. "Not too shabby," he said, eyeing the stone with a grin. "I've never seen one so big."

"He's a noble, for sure," said one of the other men, looking to the leader and laughing. "We got right lucky, didn't we, then, Kanawa?"

"Please," whispered Rukia, fighting the blinding pain, struggling to stay conscious. "You mustn't touch it." Rough fingers reached into the leather and held up the green crystal. The throbbing in Rukia's head reached a fever pitch, and she felt the world around her fade…

* * *

She was floating in nothingness – a far more comfortable feeling than the searing pain.

"Are you alright?" A voice, disembodied, echoed through her consciousness.

"Is he injured?"

"I don't see any wounds."

"The big one had this in his hand," came another voice.

"Bastards. Don't they know anything? Bring it to me."

Footsteps, then a nothingness again.

* * *

_She was drowning in a sea of pain._

"_Let me die."_

"_I can help you." A man's voice, concerned._

"_Let me go, I can't stand it any longer."_

"_Take my hand, boy," he said. "I can bring you back, but you have to grab onto me."_

"_Please let me die," she moaned. Anything was better than the pain._

"_Dammit, boy," he said, his voice echoing in her mind, "no one is dying today."_

_The pain began to fade, and she felt a mind brush against hers._

"_Who are you?" she asked, struggling to hang onto him._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied._

* * *

***This story is in two parts, although they are both in one fic.**


	2. The Secret

Chapter Two: The Secret

Ichigo sat in the tent, watching the boy sleep. The wind blew hard against the canvas, and he shivered. Wet snowflakes drifted lazily down from the grey sky. They couldn't stay here much longer; they'd have to carry the boy down the mountain if he didn't wake up soon.

"_If we hadn't been there,"_ he thought, _"the kid would have died."_

He shivered again. This time, it had nothing to do with the cold, but with a memory, long forgotten.

* * *

"_Ichigo? What kind of stupid name is Ichigo?" _

_He lay on the floor of the classroom, looking up into a pair of cold, blue eyes. He could feel his left eye beginning to swell shut; his jaw hurt from where the upperclassman had punched him._

"_Serian," he said proudly, gritting his teeth against the pain. He struggled slowly onto his hands and knees – the room spun around him. The blue-eyed kid pushed him, hard, on the shoulder, and he felt backwards, hitting his head on the tile floor._

"_Serian?" said the kid, laughing. "Pathetic. No electricity, no cars. I hear you're so backwards that you suck your mom's titties until…" _

"_Shut up!" he yelled. He hit the Terran kid hard in the stomach, and the boy doubled over in pain, retching._

"_Need a little help, Sammy?" came another voice from behind Ichigo. He knew that voice - Jones, the biggest kid in the freshman class. He felt a sharp kick to his lower back and then pain._

"_Bastard!" growled Ichigo, his brown eyes full of hatred._

"_Little Dorkover brat thinks he can fight," laughed Sam, now recovered. _

_Ichigo swung his arm, missing Sam by several inches. The small pouch around his neck came out from underneath his shirt, swinging on its leather cord._

"_What's this?" asked Sam, watching the necklace with interest and grabbing for it. Ichigo dodged easily – he was more agile, faster than the other boy. Then he felt an arm close tight around his neck, pushing hard against his Adam's apple; he could barely breathe._

"_Take a look," said Jones to the other boy, holding Ichigo tight, despite his attempts to slip out from under Jones' arm._

_Sam reached out and grabbed the star stone, and Ichigo felt suddenly ill, dizzy. Pain shot through his skull like fire, and he felt his knees grow weak. The other boy went to open the leather wrappings, to see what was inside. Ichigo screamed and Sam let go of the stone in surprise._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you, Sorry-ana boy?" laughed Jones, as Ichigo struggled to catch his breath. Sam winked at Jones, and the two boys tried to grab Ichigo's arms. _

"_Leave him alone." A new voice, unfamiliar. Ichigo looked up and saw a broad-shouldered boy, at least six feet tall, standing in the doorway of the classroom._

"_Shit," muttered Sam, under his breath._

"_Chad," said Jones, clearly intimidated by the larger boy. "We were…ah…just…"_

"_Get out," said Chad, calmly, walking into the classroom._

"_Yeah…of course," spluttered Jones, backing away from Ichigo and grabbing Sam by the arm. The two boys ran out the door, not looking back. Ichigo could hear them running down the hallway and out the door to the school._

_Ichigo looked up at the newcomer, who towered at least a foot over his head. _

"_You okay?" asked Chad, sizing Ichigo up._

"_Yeah," said Ichigo, tucking the stone back under his shirt. _

"_Name's Chad," said the older boy, offering his hand to Ichigo. Ichigo blinked, then took Chad's hand and shook it._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo," said Ichigo, formally, and with some surprise. No one had ever offered to shake his hand before._

"_Pleased to meet you," said Chad, matching Ichigo's formality._

"_Yeah," Ichigo said, at a loss for words._

"_See you around, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Chad, turning to leave._

"_Okay," Ichigo answered, watching the other boy walk towards the door. "Oh, and…uh…thanks, for saving my ass."_

"_No problem," replied Chad, with a lopsided grin._

* * *

Ichigo smiled at the memory. His friendship with Chad had been a godsend; Ichigo wasn't sure how he would have survived all those years on Terra without him. From that day forward, the two had been inseparable – Chad had been his protector and his best friend in school and later, at university. From time to time, Ichigo still corresponded with Chad, although he hadn't seen him since his return to Seriana, five years before. Last he had heard, Chad had been posted to a planet several light years away from Terra.

The boy at his feet stirred, and Ichigo looked down into a pair of stunningly violet eyes. "Welcome back to the living, kid," he said, with a grin.

Rukia blinked, momentarily disoriented. "Who are you?" she asked, warily.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," replied the redhead.

"Kurosaki?" she said. The name was familiar. "You're the one who…" He had been the one in her mind, earlier. He had brought her back when she thought she would die. She looked down at the ground, trying to decide if she should run.

Ichigo took Rukia's reaction as one of embarrassment, and laughed. "It's alright, kid," he said, with a chuckle. "I probably wouldn't have fared much better in a fight where there were four against one."

"_He doesn't know,"_ she thought, relieved that he had not been able to see far into her mind. She was fortunate, she knew – many nobles had the ability to see into the minds of others. Her secret was safe, at least for now.

"Thanks," she said, trying not to meet his gaze. Regardless of his abilities, she needed to be careful – she would not reveal her true identity if she could help it.

"You're welcome," replied Ichigo, studying her with some interest. "So, what's a kid like you doing up here on the mountain, by yourself?"

"I was separated from my traveling group," she explained, taking care to shield her mind so that he could not discern the lie.

"Where are you from, boy?"

"Winter's Keep," she said, deciding on the truth. She knew little of the other kingdoms and did not want to get caught in a lie. Perhaps, if he thought her only a distant relative of the Kuchiki's, he would not challenge her.

"A Kuchiki?" he asked, slightly surprised. "What's your name?"

"Kuchiki Hikari," she replied. "Lord Kuchiki is my second cousin."

"Pleased to meet you, Hikari," he repeated, grabbing his sword and crawling out of the tent.

"You're not going to…to take me captive?" she asked, surprised at his disinterested reaction.

"Captive?" He looked at her as she emerged from the tent and laughed, "Why would I do that?"

"I…I was told our people are sworn enemies," she said, stuttering again.

"Really?" he said, picking up her sheathed sword and tossing it back to her. "I suppose that's true." She said nothing, but stared at him. "Frankly," he said, shaking his head slightly, "I really don't have time for such nonsense. You're welcome to travel with us to Fury's Keep. No one will challenge you while you are with me."

"Ready to leave, are we?" Rukia looked over to see a startling man with a long, red braid down his back and tattoos on his face and shoulders. The redhead grinned and nodded to Rukia. "Abarai Renji," he said, simply, walking over to one of the tents and beginning to disassemble it.

"Kid's from Winter's Keep," said Ichigo, ducking into the third tent and giving the sleeping man there a little shake.

"Kuchiki, eh?" said Renji, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Rukia, sizing her up. "Well, this little one won't give us too much trouble, I suppose. I guess we could always tie him up and throw him onto his horse."

Rukia looked slightly mortified. Ichigo laughed when he saw Rukia's face. "He's joking, boy. He won't tie you up unless I tell him to."

A dark-haired man, also with facial tattoos, stepped out of the tent and stretched his arms over his head. "Kid awake, then?" he said, yawning.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, lashing packs to one of the horses.

"You still look a little pale there, son," said Hisagi, sympathetically, looking Rukia over. "Those bastards won't be bothering you anymore. Once they realized who they had crossed paths with, they ran back down the mountain."

"Who did they cross paths with?" Rukia asked, feeling a bit more comfortable now. She had no doubt the three men would be strong adversaries, but none of them looked particularly intimidating.

"The Regent of Fury's Keep," Hisagi answered, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Ichigo. "You mean my cousin here didn't tell you who he was?"

Rukia blanched. "He did," she replied, kicking herself inwardly for not having recognized the name. "I guess I just didn't realize…"

"He doesn't usually go around bragging about it," interjected Renji, as he rolled his tent.

Kurosaki Ichigo. _The Kurosaki's._ How had she not made the connection? He was the most powerful man in the kingdom of Fury's Keep; she had heard stories about him, growing up. It was the stuff of Serian legend – the young prince who had disappeared, only to return twenty years later from Terra to his homeland to assume the throne.

"_It was my people who forced him to flee,"_ she thought, with renewed concern. And yet, he appeared to harbor her no ill-will.

She remembered asking her brother, Byakuya, about the people of Fury's Keep, years ago, when she was still a child. He had refused to speak of them, telling her that it was not her concern to know of such things as rivalries between kingdoms. She knew her brother too well to push him further on the issue.

What little she had learned about the rulers of Fury's Keep had been by listening to the servants' conversations, when they thought she could not hear them. They had spoken only of the young heir who had been spirited away to the safety of the Terran home planet as a result of the war between kingdoms.

There had been no happy ending, she knew. Ichigo's mother, Queen Masaki, had been killed in an attack not long after Ichigo's departure from Seriana, shortly after she had given birth to Ichigo's twin sisters. Kurosaki Isshin had abdicated the throne only months after Masaki's death, so distraught was he to lose his wife. Fury's Keep had been ruled for nearly twenty years by a temporary Regent – Isshin's brother, Shiba Kaein – until Ichigo's return from Terra five years before.

Renji tossed Ichigo his tent, and the other two men readied the horses. Rukia walked over to the mare and checked the saddle, watching Ichigo and the others out of the corner of her eye. _"Now what?"_ she thought. She had no interest in traveling to Fury's Keep – in fact, it was in the opposite direction of where she was headed. Still, she did not want to raise any suspicion in her new comrades; it would be best to follow them and part company once they reached the kingdom. She would slip away from the others discretely as soon as an opportunity presented itself.

"Let's get going," said Ichigo, mounting his silver horse. "I want to reach the next valley before dark – we may run into more journeymen on our descent." Light snow had begun to fall, and the temperature was dropping.

The others mounted their horses and Hisagi led the way down the steep mountain trail with its many switchbacks. Ichigo hung back, choosing to ride next to Rukia as much as the narrow trail would allow. From time to time, he would stop and looked around, listening for other riders. Renji, clearly the most talented tracker of the group, spent most of the ride looking down and around them for signs of recent passers-by.

"So where were you and your party headed?" Ichigo asked, casually, as they rode.

Rukia, prepared for the question, replied, "Thendara Keep." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "We have relatives there," she explained, truthfully.

"That's pretty remote territory," said Ichigo, intrigued. "Were you planning on staying long?"

"I hadn't decided," Rukia replied. This was also an honest answer; she had planned on staying as long as was necessary.

"What will you be doing there?" Ichigo asked, taking a drink of water from a small canteen about his waist and handing it to her.

"You seem awfully curious, Lord Kurosaki," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's just a bit unusual, that's all," he replied, smiling. She handed him back the water after taking a quick sip. "The only reason I've ever heard for sending a kid like you to Thendara is…" He broke off, signaling the others to stop.

Renji nodded. "I heard it, too."

"What is…," Rukia began.

"Draw your sword, boy," said Ichigo, lowering his voice and pulling his own weapon from its sheath. He jumped down off his horse and led it quietly off the trail. The others followed suit.

Rukia felt the stone around her neck grow hot. These were not bandits; she was sure of it. "Who are they?" she whispered. "I've never heard of nobles here in the Dark Country."

"There are those who fled here, years ago, during the war for Fury's Keep," said Hisagi, under his breath. "They are quite powerful and, quite numerous."

"There are at least a dozen," said Renji, looking at Ichigo. "Do we make a stand here, or try to outrun them?"

"We can't outrun them," replied Ichigo. "The snow is beginning to stick to the trail – it would be too dangerous to ride too quickly down the mountain."

"There are five of them, approaching us from behind," said Rukia. Ichigo looked at her with surprise. "I sense at least eight more, ahead of us."

"We'll be safer deeper within the forest," said Hisagi. Ichigo nodded, and they quickly followed the dark-haired man further off the trail.

They waited for several minutes in silence. It was unlikely anyone with reiatsu would pass them by, unnoticed. Rukia gripped her sword tightly – looking to her companions. Shuuhei and Renji stood on either side of Ichigo, swords drawn.

"_They are his bodyguards,"_ she thought, surprised that she had not realized it before. Of course, someone as important as the Regent of Fury's Keep would be a valuable prize, in the right hands. _"As would I." _It was the first time she fully contemplated the consequences of her actions. If she were to be captured…

"_I will not allow myself to be taken prisoner,"_ she told herself. She did not want to die, but she would not drag her brother into some greater political intrigue by falling into the hands of the enemies of Winter's Keep. She reached inside her cloak, fingering the small dagger at her waist.

There were footsteps from nearby. Rukia shivered, as the air around them grew still, icy. Ichigo stood, silently, his sword at the ready.

It started in a heartbeat, with the sound of metal against metal. Two men, cloaked and armed with large, scythe-like blades charged towards them. It was Ichigo who moved first, much to Rukia's surprise – she had expected he would allow the other two men to defend him. He easily knocked one of the attackers unconscious. Three more men emerged from beyond the trees.

Renji ran towards the newcomers, spinning around to meet the blade of his challenger. Sparks flew in the dim morning light. Renji's eyes were barely slits now, his face a study in focused concentration. He was nearly as fast as Ichigo, and he used his entire body when he fought – his sword merely an extension of his arms and legs, weapons in their own right.

The numbers of attackers quickly grew, and Rukia found herself fighting several of them. She held her own, her sword glowing slightly white as it touched her opponents' blades. One of the two men who fought her swung his sword over his head, and she ducked, kicking him hard in the shin and sending him to the ground. His companion grabbed her right arm and pulled it behind her, pinning it there. She felt a sharp pain in her wrist as he twisted; her sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

"_Damn,"_ she thought, looking for a means to escape her attacker's tight grip. She writhed and twisted, trying to break free and, as she did, she felt his hand release her. He fell to the ground and she looked up to see Ichigo, grinning at her.

"Thanks," she said, quickly picking up her sword and looking around. She could see Renji and Shuuhei, about five yards away, easily fending off three more men.

"_This isn't right,"_ she thought, joining Ichigo, who stood, surveying the unconscious figures on the ground with a slightly bemused expression.

"They're trying not to hurt us," she said, and he looked at her, pleased that she had noticed as well.

"True," he replied, a smirk playing upon his lips, as he calmly sheathed his sword. By now, Renji and Shuuhei had overpowered the remaining men and were walking back over to join Ichigo and Rukia. They looked at Ichigo knowingly.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked, feeling as though she was the only person not part of some very funny joke. Ichigo put his finger to his lips, and looked playfully at her. Her eyes widened at this strange behavior, but she remained silent, watching him as he walked over to a group of trees and drew his sword again.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ichigo asked no one in particular. There was silence.

A cold wind whipped through the trees and the leaves above Ichigo appeared to turn white. Rukia's eyes widened as she realized the entire tree was now coated in silvery ice. There was a delicate sound like ice crackling as it melts, and bits of leaves and ice blew about them, shimmering as they moved.

Rukia followed Renji and Shuuhei over to Ichigo. All around them, the men they had fought only minutes before were getting to their feet and dusting themselves off. None of her companions looked particularly surprised.

"What's going on here?" Rukia demanded, looking around and frowning.

Ichigo grinned, ignoring Rukia's question. "Still have a flair for the dramatic, don't you, old man?" he said.

"I'm not old." The voice came from behind the now-white tree. Bits of ice hung, suspended in the air, like a cloud, making it difficult to see the speaker.

"Could've fooled me," Ichigo laughed, holding his ground.

The air began to clear, and Rukia could make out a man's face through the haze. His hair was as white as the ice-covered branches of the tree, and he scowled at Ichigo with a pair of the most startlingly-blue eyes – eyes the color of the ocean, which seem to be lit from within. He was young, about her age, Rukia guessed, perhaps twenty-five. Over his shoulder, he wore a sword that was nearly as tall as he.

"What are you doing here, Kurosaki?" asked the man, clearly unintimidated.

"I could ask you the same, Toushirou," replied Ichigo, grinning again.

The white-haired man raised his eyebrow and clicked his tongue against his teeth in irritation. "Don't call me that," he said, pointedly.

"Who is he?" whispered Rukia.

Ichigo looked down at her and smiled. "Son," he said, "this little brat" – he stressed the word 'brat' for full effect – "is Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"_Hitsugaya_ Toushirou?" Rukia repeated with wonder. "_The_ Hitsugaya – the outlaw?"

Ichigo laughed. "The same," he said, ignoring Hitsugaya's glacial stare.

"But he's…but you're…," she stammered.

"A noble?" supplied Hitsugaya. Rukia nodded. "What of it?"

"I…it's just that…"

"What the boy is trying to say," said Ichigo, with amusement, "is that nobles aren't supposed to be outlaws." Ichigo patted Rukia on the head. "Toushirou here makes his own rules, son."

"I told you not to call me that, Kurosaki," interjected Hitsugaya, leaning against the tree, his arms crossed.

"But if he's an outlaw," said Rukia, "why don't you just arrest him? This is your keep, is it not?"

Ichigo laughed. "Yes," he said, with a smile, "it is _my_ keep, as you put it. But things aren't quite as simple as you might imagine. Sometimes it's helpful to be friendly to outlaws."

"We are _not _friends, Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya, scowling again.

"Fine," said Ichigo, waving Hitsugaya off dismissively. "Sometimes it's helpful to _cooperate_ with people outside of the law."

This seemed to satisfy Hitsugaya, and he said, "You have a problem, Kurosaki."

"Indeed," Ichigo replied. "Are you offering to help, then?"

"I'm offering to escort you as far as Kirius," Hitsugaya replied. "You can get yourself back to Fury's Keep on your own, I presume, although I doubt you'll make it there before the first snowfall."

"What's your price?" Ichigo asked, studying the other man's face.

"Free passage through your lands," Hitsugaya replied.

"Heading to Winter's Keep then, are you?"

"And why would you care?" Hitsugaya asked, coolly.

"I don't," Ichigo answered. "Just curious. If I'm going to have to clean up after you, I'd like to know what I'm in for."

Hitsugaya's face darkened noticeably, but he said nothing. Rukia stared at the two men in shock, her face pale.

"What are you looking at, boy?" said Hitsugaya.

"Nothing, sir," she replied, quickly.

"Kid's from Winter's Keep," said Ichigo. "He's probably worried you'll rampage through the countryside, raping and pillaging as you go…"

"You know I would never do such a thing," Hitsugaya interjected, taken aback.

"I know," said Ichigo, "but the kid here probably doesn't."

Rukia blinked, and Ichigo patted her on the head again. For a moment, she was tempted to swat his hand away – she disliked being patronized, more than anything else – it was part of the reason she had fled Winter's Keep in the first place. Instead, she restrained herself, biting the side of her cheek so hard, she could taste her own blood on her tongue.

"What's your name, boy?" asked Hitsugaya, looking over to his men, who had retrieved the horses and were checking their saddles.

"Kuchiki Hikari," Rukia answered, bowing and sheathing her sword.

"Hikari, eh?" mused Hitsugaya, sizing Rukia up. His eyes rested, briefly, upon her sword.

"He's the Lord Regent's second cousin, Toushirou," said Ichigo. Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo, who just smiled back. "I've offered to escort him to Fury's Keep."

The snow began to fall in earnest. "Fine. But we must leave now, Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya, abruptly, signaling to his men.

They mounted their horses quickly, heading back for the trail. Ichigo came up alongside Rukia, matching her horse's speed. "He's really alright, you know," said Ichigo, winking at her. "And, more importantly, he and his men have shelters in these mountains. We won't have to make camp out in the cold."

"How long is it to Fury's Keep?" Rukia asked, looking out through the trees to the now-white mountains beyond.

"It'll take us two days to get to Kirius, in this weather," Ichigo replied. "Then a few more weeks to the Keep." He paused, shaking the snow off his hood. "Don't worry. I'll give you safe passage home, son."

"Thank you," she said, averting her eyes from his. _"What a strange man,"_ she thought, as she watched him catch up with Renji and Shuuhei, who were at the head of the group. He was nothing like she had expected the Regent might be – certainly nothing like her own brother, a regent in his own right.

She realized that she was no longer riding alone at the back of the group. The rider next to her pushed back his hood from his eyes. "Lord Hitsugaya," she said, startled to see his turquoise eyes studying her intently.

"Hikari." He continued ride next to her, watching her.

"Is there something I can do for you…sir?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he replied, his face unreadable. "You see, I know the Kuchiki's quite well." She stared at him. "In fact, I owe my life at least several times over to the Lord Regent, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"He is a good man," she said, trying not to betray her surprise at this statement. What business would her brother have had with such a man? An outlaw, no less?

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied, his horse now nearly touching hers. "I have known him since I was very young. Still, I have never heard of a Kuchiki Hikari."

"I'm just one of the Lord Regent's many cousins," she explained, hoping that he might mistake the redness in her cheeks for the effects of the cold air. "I'm sure he would have never spoken of me to you."

"Is that so?" he asked, his expression unchanged.

"I myself have only spoken to him a few times," she said, looking back at the trail. She felt hot, despite the icy air.

"Indeed," he said. "And yet, despite that fact, you seem to have curried his favor, boy."

"How so?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Your sword." Rukia paled. "It carries the Regent's seal," he said. "Only those close to the Regent may wield a sword with that seal engraved into its steel."

Rukia said nothing, but looked mortified.

"Lord Kurosaki would not have noticed such a thing, having lived off-world for so many years," continued Hitsugaya. "He is unfamiliar with many of our customs."

"I…my…my father gave me the sword," she lied.

"No," said Hitsugaya, and, for the first time since she had laid eyes upon him, she thought she saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as he spoke. "I don't think so."

She was silent.

"I know Byakuya too well to believe that he would give such a sword to a mere cousin, or that he would permit that cousin to give that sword to his own son." Rukia took a deep breath, trying to fight rising panic.

"You see, I know that is _your _sword," said Hitsugaya, with a little smile, "and I know who you are, _Kuchiki Rukia_."


	3. The Homecoming

Chapter Three: The Homecoming

For several minutes, Rukia said nothing, and the sound of the horses' hooves on the trail seemed deafening. Hitsugaya, still riding alongside her, also remained silent – he was clearly waiting for her reaction.

At last, straightening up in her saddle and looking at him as an equal, she said, "Lord Hitsugaya, I ask that you not tell anyone what you have learned."

"I don't know what you are running away from, Kuchiki Rukia," he replied. "I've heard others praise your abilities, both with sword and with stone. I had even heard that you were bound for the East Tower."

Rukia sighed. "'_With sword and with stone'._ _How appropriate," _she thought, bitterly, _"that those same abilities have forced me to leave my home."_

Hitsugaya looked at her with dawning comprehension. "That's it," he said, "isn't it? The Tower is the reason you fled."

There was no use lying to him about it. "Yes," she replied, her violet eyes glowing with determination. "I will not…I do not wish to bind myself to a Tower."

"And yet, it is the highest honor for a woman to…"

"There is no honor where there is no choice, Lord Hitsugaya," she said, her temper rising. "I am not a pawn to be played in a game of men."

"No," he replied. "And yet, without the Towers, our society would certainly fall to the Terrans."

"There are other ways to save our world than shackling women to the cloistered life of a Tower," Rukia replied, her face still flushed with the heat of her words. "I have heard that, in Thendara, women are free to choose their paths, regardless of their royal blood."

"Thendara is truly a distant land, in many ways," Hitsugaya replied. "Is that where you were headed when you crossed paths with Kurosaki?"

"Yes," Rukia replied.

"Certainly you must know that your brother will send men to look for you?" said Hitsugaya.

"Of course," Rukia answered, as her resolve began to fade and the nagging guilt returned. "I had planned to let him know I was safe, once I had settled into life in the Far Country. I had hoped that once he heard of my success there, he might forgive me…" Her voice trailed off.

For several minutes, Hitsugaya was silent. Then, he said, simply, "Your secret is safe with me, Lady Kuchiki." Rukia stared at him - she had expected an argument, recriminations – she had not expected cooperation.

"I…thank you, my lord."

"What are your plans?" he asked. "It's too late to cross the mountains now."

Rukia looked down at the snow covered trail. He was right, she knew. "I don't know what I'll do now," she said, sighing softly. "But I cannot go home, of that I'm sure."

"I have pledged not to reveal your secret, my lady," he said. "But I will not promise to turn a blind eye, should you do something rash."

"Fair enough," she replied, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders as the wind began to blow harder. "I will not forget what you have done for me today, Lord Hitsugaya. I thank you." He nodded curtly and went to rejoin his men at the head of the pack.

For some time after Hitsugaya left, Rukia stared off into the distance, her horse following the others, unguided, as she let the reigns fall slack. At this rate, she knew it would be months before she reached Thendara. She would disappear in Fury's Keep and head west again, as soon as the weather would permit her to cross the mountains. It mattered little to her that she would have to wait longer; a life on the trail was far preferable to a life spent in a Tower – which was no life, at all.

They rode until well after the sun fell beneath the mountains. The light from the moons had waned, making it difficult to see the trail. Still, Hitsugaya and his men led them onwards in the semi-darkness until they reached a small valley. Here, they made camp in a cave, near a stream. Rukia was surprised to see that, hidden deeper inside the cave, there were supplies for just such a situation, including blankets and dry firewood. She wondered how many similar caves Hitsugaya had stocked for just this purpose; she was impressed.

Dinner was meager but hot, for which Rukia was thankful – she had eaten little more than bread and hard cheese since she had left Kirius two weeks before. She sat between Ichigo and Renji as they ate, Hitsugaya taking the opportunity discuss other business with his men instead of joining them.

"I saw you talking to Toushirou, on the trail," Ichigo said. Rukia nearly choked on her soup in response, alternately nodding and coughing. "He's really okay, you know."

"He seems so," she said, wiping the spilled soup from her shirt and trying to look at ease. "He told me that he's been in Winter's Keep a number of times – that he knows Lord Kuchiki quite well." Ichigo smiled and dipped a piece of bread in his soup. "I still don't understand, though," she continued, "Why is he…"

"An outlaw?" Ichigo supplied. "He won't speak about it much. He comes from Dragon's Keep, in the Far Country."

"Dragon's Keep?" asked Rukia, startled.

"Mmm," said Ichigo, chewing the now-soggy bread. "They fought against my people in the last war between lands."

"They were allies of Winter's Keep," she said, understanding dawning. "Which explains why Lord Hitsugaya knows Bya…Lord Kuchiki." She looked down, silently hoping he wouldn't have noticed her mistake. "Our history tells that the entire royal family was killed in the war, that they were betrayed by another clan within their own keep."

"Dragon's Keep has few allies now," Ichigo replied. "My people have tried on a number of occasions to reopen negotiations for trade and commerce with the Regent and his council, but with little success. It is unfortunate. We could use their help…"

"Help with what?" Rukia asked.

"The only way Seriana will ever earn recognition as an independent planet is if we can present a unified front to the Terran High Council," Ichigo explained. "I've just come from months of negotiations with the Terran authorities in Anterra. They will not grant us independence when they know full well that we can do little to challenge their authority."

"Do you truly believe we'd have a chance against the Terrans? I've heard they possess weapons that can destroy an entire planet in seconds," said Rukia, shaking her head.

"A unified Seriana could present a far greater threat," said Ichigo, with a sigh. "If we were to unite the great Towers…" His voice trailed off.

Renji, who had been listening to the conversation, looked at Rukia and frowned. "It will never happen."

Instead of the angry outburst she had expected, Ichigo merely laughed. "My cousin here isn't convinced."

"Serians have fought amongst themselves for millennia," said Renji, shaking his head. "The Towers will never be united."

Ichigo stood up. "Please excuse me," he said.

Rukia stared at Renji for a moment, then scrambled to her feet and followed Ichigo over to the entrance of the cave. Snow was still falling, although the temperature had dropped and the flakes were smaller, more delicate.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" said Ichigo, watching the snow.

"Why did you let him speak to you like that?" she asked him, ignoring his question. "Where I come from, the price of such disrespect is…"

"He meant no disrespect, son," Ichigo said, interrupting her. "He's merely expressing his opinion."

"Expressing his opinion? A subject has no right to express an opinion; his only duty is to follow the Regent."

Ichigo smiled. "I _value _the opinions of others, Hiraki," he said, unfazed. "Perhaps it is not that way in the other keeps, but I care little for how they govern."

"Perhaps, then, that is the reason you have not been able to unite the keeps in opposing the Terrans," Rukia replied. Ichigo looked at her with surprise. She blushed, realizing that she had overstepped.

He said only, "Maybe that's true," then nodded and walked back into the cave.

"_Strange man,"_ she thought. "_He seems to shun the power that comes with his title." _She knew full well that Byakuya would not have been as tolerant of dissent. Indeed, although her brother had tolerated _her_ very vocal opinions, he had never tolerated the same in others. _"Perhaps," _Rukia thought, with a sigh,_ "he saw little of value in my opinions."_ She was, after all a woman in a society of men.

* * *

Ichigo sat down beside Hitsugaya, who glanced at the few men sitting around him and nodded. They nodded as well, walking away and leaving the two alone.

"He's quite the interesting youngster, isn't he?" Hitsugaya asked, with a knowing look.

"He is not who he says he is," said Ichigo, simply. At this, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"For many reasons," Ichigo replied, looking over at Rukia, who had sat back down next to Shuuhei and Renji and was engaged in an animated conversation. "The stone he wears – certainly there are men of his station who might resonate with it, but there are few of such lowly lineage who would possess it."

"There are stories of old families – clans that were once great – that have fallen into disrepute or poverty," offered Hitsugaya. "His stone could have been handed down over the centuries and not purchased."

"True," replied Ichigo. "But there is something else, as well."

"What would that be?" asked Hitsugaya, clearly curious.

"He's well educated, and he's a talented fighter, despite his small size. Still, he seems to know very little about this world."

"He is young," said Hitsugaya.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

"Why do you even care, Kurosaki?"

"I…," Ichigo hesitated now. "I'm not sure. I guess he reminds me a little of me, not so long ago."

Hitsugaya laughed as Ichigo walked away. "You, Kurosaki Ichigo, are in for quite a surprise," he said, under his breath.

* * *

_Five Years Earlier_

The man who stepped off the silver ship bore little resemblance to the boy who had left twenty years earlier, with the exception of his bright orange hair. Gone were the Serian clothes, replaced by the more stylish clothes favored on Terra. Travel documents handed to the attendant at the gate, drew a surprised look.

Ichigo, used to the confusion, smiled and said only, "I've been gone a long time." The attendant, a woman not much older than he, returned the smile and looked appreciatively into his warm brown eyes. Most of the travelers she saw on a regular basis were businessmen and merchants from the Terran home-worlds – rarely were they confident, attractive young men.

He walked through the spaceport, unimpressed by the steel and glass. It was what lay beyond the spaceport that intrigued him – the imposing mountains of the Dark Country, and the red sun that hung low on the horizon.

"_I'm home,"_ he thought, taking in a deep breath of air as he exited the steel building.

Home. Merely saying the word did not make it so, he knew. He barely remembered the language of this world, let alone what lay beyond Anterra. His memories had faded with time; he barely remembered his mother's face or the palace that he had called home. And yet, being back here, under the red sky, he felt himself relax.

"My lord," came a voice, from the crowd of people that waited outside the spaceport. Ichigo walked past the crowd, into the large square. "Lord Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around to see a dark-haired man with a tattooed face. He wore the traditional clothes of a Serian man: dark pants, white shirt, leather boots, and a traveling cloak.

"I'm sorry," said Ichigo, smiling uncomfortably. "I didn't realize you were calling for me."

"You're probably not used to being called by anything but your given name," laughed the man. "Although I do remember calling you a few things of my own when we were younger."

Ichigo stared at the man with the spiky black hair. Recognition came and with it, a wide grin. "Shuuhei!" He grabbed the man and embraced him warmly. Shuuhei looked very uncomfortable.

_Serians do not like to be touched._

Ichigo released the other man quickly. "It's good to see you, Hisagi Shuuhei," he said, smiling.

Hisagi returned the smile and bowed deeply. "It is good to see you, too, Lord Kurosaki."

"Please, Shuuhei, call me Ichigo."

"But, my lord…"

"I insist," said Ichigo, his face suddenly serious. "Besides, if you don't, I'll tell everyone how you tried to show me how good you were with your sword. I seem to remember that I ended up with a hole in the back of my best pair of pants. "

Shuuhei turned the palest shade of white. "My lor…Ichigo," he said, mortified. "I was only five years old."

Ichigo grinned and winked. "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thank you…Ichigo," said Shuuhei, reaching out to take Ichigo's rucksack.

"I can carry it," Ichigo said, dismissively.

"Ichigo," said Shuuhei. "Please, it is my responsibility as your servant to assist you. I ask that you permit me to do my job."

Ichigo sighed and handed over his bag. This was not going to be easy.

"Abarai is waiting outside Anterra's main gate," Shuuhei said.

"Renji?" Ichigo smiled. Renji had been his closest friend, as well as his chief rival, before he had left Seriana.

"He is now Vice-Captain of the Royal Guard," said Shuuhei, proudly.

"And you, Shuuhei?"

"I am his lieutenant," Hisagi replied.

They walked for some time in silence. From time to time, people stared at the unlikely pair of off-worlder and Serian - some ambivalent, others openly hostile in their manner. The irony was not lost on Ichigo, that the clothes he wore somehow granted him status superior to that of Shuuhei.

"Shuuhei?"

"Yes, Ichigo."

"Tell me about Kaien. All I was told was that he had died – that I must return home at once to assume my duties as Regent."

"He was ill for some time," Shuuhei said, sadly. "Your father was by his side when he died."

"How is Isshin?" Ichigo asked.

"The same as always, I suppose," Shuuhei replied.

"As always?"

"I apologize," Shuuhei answered. "I forgot how little you know of your own father." Ichigo smiled. "Lord Isshin is, ah, shall we say…a bit…eccentric?"

Ichigo laughed. "Sounds like the same father I remember," he said. "And my sisters?"

"Grown women," Shuuhei replied, "and quite beautiful, both of them. Your sister Karin is particularly good with a sword, and they say her reiatsu is as strong as any man's."

"_I've never met them_," thought Ichigo. Shuuhei looked away for a moment, as if he could read Ichigo's thoughts and was slightly embarrassed.

"_They are happy you are home, Ichigo."_

Ichigo stared at Hisagi. It wasn't as if Hisagi _could_ read his thoughts – he _had _read them. And he had heard Hisagi's reply.

"I am sorry, Ichigo. I did not mean to intrude upon your thoughts. I usually cannot read another person's mind unless they wish me to," Hisagi said.

"Don't apologize," said Ichigo, as they walked through the main city gate. "I have nothing to hide from you, old friend. I will be more careful to shield my thoughts in the future."

Several blocks away from the gate, Shuuhei led Ichigo over to a small Serian stable. "Please wait here," he said. "I will get our horses." Ichigo nodded, looking around. It was if he had walked into the past. The building was built with simple wood beams, the dirt floors were covered with hay. A small girl, no more than five or six years old, peered up at Ichigo from behind a sack of grain.

"Hello," said Ichigo, in the language of Seriana. He smiled at her.

The girl stared at him, eyes wide. "I've never spoken to an off-worlder before," she said, with wonder.

"I am Serian," he replied. "I was born here, in Fury's Keep."

A man, not much older than Ichigo, walked into the stables. "Siri," he said, sternly. "I have told you never to speak to _them_."

"But father, he's…," she began.

"Come, Siri." She looked down at the floor, and began to follow her father out of the stables. She looked back at Ichigo with large brown eyes and waved at him. He waved back at her.

"The horses are out front," said Hisagi, reentering the room.

"Shuuhei, may I borrow some clothes from you?"

Hisagi smiled. "I have brought clothes of your own," he said, handing Ichigo a small bag. "I guessed you might need them. I hope they will fit; Lady Yuzu thought you would be about my size. I have left your traveling cloak on the saddle for you."

"Thank you," said Ichigo, and he stepped behind the stables and quickly changed. He emerged a few minutes later looking far different and, despite the fact that he had not worn Serian clothing in two decades, he felt strangely comfortable.

"Where are your Terran clothes?" Hisagi asked, as Ichigo tossed the midnight blue cloak over his shoulders.

"Gone," Ichigo said, mounting the grey gelding. "I don't need them anymore."

* * *

They found Renji several miles outside of Anterra, camped out by the side of the trail. Renji had always despised the Terrans, having lost his parents at a very early age to one of the many illnesses the Terrans had brought with them from other worlds. Ichigo assumed this was the reason he had not accompanied Hisagi into the city.

"_What will he think of me, I wonder, after so many years spent in the company of Terrans?"_ Ichigo wondered, as he dismounted his horse.

"_He will always be your friend, Ichigo,"_ came Hisagi's silent reply.

Renji sat, leaning against a large rock, his back to them. He did not move when they approached, instead chewing on the end of what looked to be a stalk of wheat.

"Renji," said Ichigo, walking up to the redhead. "I am glad you made the journey to meet me."

"Your lordship," said Renji, standing up and bowing pretentiously. He wore a single braid down his back, and wisps of red blew about his face as he stood up.

"Please call me Ichigo."

"No, my lord," Renji answered. "I cannot do that."

"Renji, I know that it's been a while, but we've never stood on formalities," said Ichigo, taken aback. "I'd prefer you call me by my given name, like you did before."

"You are the Lord Regent of Fury's Keep now, Lord Kurosaki," Renji replied, his face masklike, unreadable. "We are no longer children."

"Renji," chastised Hisagi, frowning at the redhead, "what do you think..."

"_Lieutenant _Hisagi," said Renji, darkly, "I will not call my Commander in Chief by his given name, no more than I will permit _you_ to call _me_ by my given name."

"Of course, sir," said Hisagi, clearly stunned by Renji's cold demeanor.

"Time to be going then, Renji, Shuuhei," said Ichigo, unfazed. Hisagi looked at Ichigo and nodded, glancing momentarily at Renji as if the redhead had lost his mind.

"_It's alright," _Ichigo thought to the other man. _"He will come around." _Hisagi did not reply, instead helping Renji break camp.

Ichigo followed Renji and Shuuhei down into the valley that led to the high mountain pass through the Dark Country and beyond. He had never traveled this way before. Until the end of the war, the pass had been unsafe, forcing travelers to take a longer, more circuitous route to Fury's Keep and beyond.

"Our army has recently been able to secure the pass," explained Hisagi, as they rode. "But there are still pockets of resistance fighters who live in the mountains."

"Advisor Kyouraku ordered us to act as your escort so that you could take the shortest route back to the Keep," Renji added. "I had advised against it."

"He must be concerned about the stability of the regency," said Ichigo. He had wondered about the urgency of the request that he return to Seriana, especially after so many years of exile. "There are others, then, who would try to take the crown?"

"Yes," replied Renji, darkly. "Your Lordship's absence from the Keep has been…difficult.

"_Why did they wait so long to ask me to return?" _Ichigo wondered, a thought he did not share with his companions. The answer, most likely, was that Kaien had feared for Ichigo's safety – that the regency of Fury's Keep was at risk from internal forces. _"But who would challenge the crown?"_ He needed to find out, and quickly. It would do little good to ride into Fury's Keep without knowing who his enemies were.

"Tell me then, _Vice-Captain Abarai_," began Ichigo, stressing the redhead's formal title with a sly grin, "who is my rival for the crown?"

"You already hold the crown," interjected Hisagi, frowning.

"I am _successor _to the crown, Shuuhei," replied Ichigo, lightly. "To hold the crown requires more than just a name or a bloodline. The regency is not simply a title; it must be earned. I must be worthy."

Renji raised a surprised eyebrow. "His Lordship is correct, Lieutenant. Advisor Kyoraku knew this as well, and he knew that there was little time to waste after the death of Regent Kaien. This is the time during which the opposition will make its move."

Ichigo smiled. "Then I am fortunate that Advisor Kyoraku is looking out for my best interests." Renji looked at Ichigo and, again, Ichigo thought he saw a flicker of surprise on the redhead's stony face.

"In what way do you believe him to be 'looking out for you'?" asked Renji. It was a test, Ichigo knew, but he did not hesitate to respond; it was important for Ichigo to prove himself even to those whom he trusted.

"He chose my two most loyal subjects to ensure my safety," Ichigo said simply. "I have no doubt that he also chose two of the strongest fighters the Keep has to offer."

"Thank you, Lor…Ichigo," said Hisagi, his face reddening slightly. Renji's jaw tightened, but he did not respond.

"We'll make camp over the next ridge," said Renji, abruptly changing the subject. The sun was setting slowly over the mountains and it had begun to grow dark. "There will be no moonlight this time of year."

* * *

They sat around a small fire later that night, Renji having cooked several small animals he had caught with bow and arrow. Ichigo, who had eaten nothing but the heavily processed food available on Terra for the duration of his off-world say, found the meat delicious.

"Lieutenant Hisagi and I will take watches, your Lordship," said Renji, wiping his face on his sleeve. "You should both get some sleep – I will take the first watch." Hisagi nodded, and walked over to one of the tents, crawling inside. Ichigo did not move.

"You must also rest, Lord Kurosaki," said Renji, eyeing Ichigo with exasperation.

"I wish to remain here with you a bit longer, Renji," said Ichigo, much to the other man's dismay. "We've had little time to talk alone."

"There is nothing to talk about, my lord," Renji replied. "But I cannot order _you_ to rest, of course."

"No, of course not," replied Ichigo, a hint of a smile on his face. Renji poked the fire and it glowed slightly brighter.

"I have missed you, Renji," said Ichigo, after a few minutes, "perhaps most of all." Renji's shoulders tensed noticeably, and a muscle in his jaw twitched involuntarily.

"I am sure that you had plenty of people on Terra to whom you could turn," said Renji, evenly.

"Of course," replied Ichigo, watching Renji's jaw tense further. "But none whom I trusted as much as you."

Renji was silent.

"I will need your help and your advice, old friend," said Ichigo, watching the flames dance and warming his hands over them.

"It is my job and my responsibility to see to your safety," Renji replied, stiffly. "You can count on me for that."

"I don't doubt your loyalty, Renji," Ichigo replied, with a tired smile. "But I hope you will be able to give me your friendship, as well."

"I am your Lordship's humble servant," Renji responded. "Always."

Ichigo sighed and stood up, laying his hand on Renji's shoulder. "For now," Ichigo said, sadly, "that will have to do, I suppose." He walked over to his tent. "Goodnight, my friend."

There was no reply.

* * *

_The Present_

Rukia stood, leaning against the wall of the cave and watching Ichigo, who now sat alone by the fire. He had a faraway look in his eyes and he looked tired.

"_I know that look,"_ she thought. _"Just like Nii-sama…" _

It was the look of a powerful man upon whom others entirely depended, but who could not himself fully depend on anyone. It was a lonely expression: the expression of a king.

* * *

**Author's Note****: I hope you've enjoyed the additional insight into Ichigo's past – there will be plenty more as the story progresses, as well as insight into Hitsugaya's mysterious background and how he came to be an outlaw. You will also hear more about the mysterious "Towers" which Ichigo believes are Seriana's salvation. And, don't worry, I promise they will be explained completely as the story continues.**

**One last note - yes, I've changed the "Bleach" universe here, in that Ichigo left Seriana before his twin sisters were born (they were born the year he went into exile). You will all have a chance to "meet" Yuzu and Karin at the same time as Ichigo meets them, upon his return after 20 years. Bringing them in like this gives me the opportunity to explore how their relationship as siblings grows in a different way than in the manga/anime or in my other stories. XD**


	4. The Fury

**Author's Note: ****For those of you Hitsugaya fans out there, don't despair, although our white-haired elf does not appear in this chapter, he will play a very large role in the story and he will be making a return appearance very soon. He holds a few (*coughs*) secrets of his own! And, for those of you who have asked when/if Ichigo will ever figure out that Rukia's not a boy, and how he could possibly be dense enough to mistake her for one - just wait - our orange-haired king is not as dense as he seems. Indeed, he IS the king - and a pretty good king, at that! 'Nuff said. **

**Special thanks, as always, to Whitecloud, for her terrific beta work. -Lex**

Chapter Four: The Fury

_Five Years Earlier_

Three days of riding through the high mountains did little to improve Renji's demeanor. The going was rough; the fastest passage through the Dark Country was hardly the easiest. In places, the trail was worn away by melting snows from the higher elevations, and they had to travel quite far off into the forest to avoid treacherous rockslides.

As they traveled, Renji spoke little to either of his companions, answering only when an answer was required of him. For Ichigo, who had not ridden horses since he was a small child, three days of travel in a utilitarian Serian saddle had left him achy and sore. He would admit this to neither Renji nor Hisagi, although he suspected they knew he was in pain, since they would routinely offer him a hand down from his horse when they stopped or made camp. Each time they offered, he refused, determined to lose any disadvantage as quickly as possible – there would be no place for weakness once they reached Fury's Keep.

As they rode, Ichigo did his best to glean as much information from his comrades as possible. What little he knew of life in Fury's Keep was from his memories as a child. While those memories offered insight into what he could expect upon his arrival in the kingdom, they were still the memories of a young child, with little to offer the man who had returned to assume the throne. More importantly, Ichigo knew that, regardless of where he had been born, most of his people would still see him as an off-worlder. He would have to quickly convince his subjects that he was worthy of their trust and respect. It would not be easy, he knew.

"We have two more hours before we reach the summit of Devil's Pass," said Renji, looking around, as he always did, checking for the position of the sun in the sky.

Ichigo knew that Serians put little stock in the timepiece devices preferred by the Terrans. Watching Renji over the past several days, it had become clear to Ichigo why Serians did not use such instruments – they simply did not need them. Renji's sense of time had never once failed him. Each night, they had made camp with ample light to set up their tents, and had awoken again, with the sun. Even more surprising to Ichigo was that he, too, had begun to sense the rhythm of the planet. Time, he was learning, was far more than just a number on a dial – it was a heartbeat that steadily infused life into the world around him.

It was nearing the end of the third day that Ichigo first felt it – a slight vibration and warmth from the stone which hung around his neck, then a flash of memory.

* * *

_He was standing in a courtyard of white stone. In the middle, a small fountain with tiny, silver fish that shimmered in the sunlight like silver coins. Sitting, her back to him, was a woman he knew to be his mother, Masaki._

"_Close your eyes, Ichigo," she whispered, "and listen."_

"_Listen? To what?" he asked, kicking his bare feet in the water. The fish swam away to the other side of the stone basin._

"_To the soul of the planet…to the heart of your people."_

_Ichigo closed his eyes._

"_Touch the stone, son," he heard Masaki say._

_He reached under his shirt and pulled out the small, wrapped bundle. Gingerly, he withdrew the jagged rock from its leather cover. It grew warm with his touch. He closed his eyes again, focusing on the feel of the stone beneath his fingers. He could hear voices, which grew louder the more his fingers tightened about the stone. The sound became deafening, and he released the stone as if it were on fire, letting it swing loosely around his neck._

_Ichigo looked at his mother, his eyes wide. "It's too loud," he said, looking slightly frightened._

"_The Kurosaki's were chosen to lead our people because of this gift," Masaki said, smiling kindly at her young son._

"_Gift?" asked Ichigo. The uncomfortable memory of the voices hardly felt like a gift._

"_Our clan alone possesses the ability to sense the feelings of our people, to hear their voices," his mother explained._

"_There are too many," Ichigo said. "I can't hear what they're saying."_

"_You will learn to hear them, my son," Masaki replied. "Perhaps not each individual voice, but you will hear them as a __people__. You will hear their wants, their needs, and their pain."_

_For five year-old Ichigo, the thought that he might hear or feel the pain of others was not a pleasant one, and he frowned, kicking the water high into the air. Masaki, as if she could read her own son's thoughts, said kindly, "It is truly a gift, Ichigo, although it may not seem that way now. There is nothing nobler for a king than to serve his people, to truly __know__ the hearts and minds of his subjects."_

* * *

"Ichigo?" Hisagi's voice, over the sounds of the horses' hooves on the trail. He was concerned.

"Hmm?" said Ichigo, his head clearing.

"Are you alright? For a moment there it looked like you were in a trance," explained Hisagi.

"I'm fine, Shuuhei," Ichigo replied. "I was just remembering something I had forgotten."

Ichigo realized that he held his star stone in his hand, and he looked down to see it glow red in the deepening sunset. Renji, who had been watching Ichigo and Hisagi, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead leading them off the trail to a small clearing and hopping down from his mount. The other men followed, and they set up camp as night fell.

That night, Ichigo sat in front of the fire, insisting that he be allowed to take the first watch. The fact that he could take any watch at all was, he realized, a testament to Renji's slowly changing attitude towards him. That or, Ichigo thought with a smile, he had finally worn down a small portion of Renji's resolve to treat him with kid gloves.

This time, no longer prompted by some distant memory, it was Ichigo who removed the stone from its wrapping. He studied it with interest – the jagged red stone appeared to glow from within. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes, focusing on the stone. It was not, however, the voices of his people that he heard.

"_Ichigo."_

He opened his eyes and blinked. He had heard a single voice, clearly, in his mind. He closed his eyes again.

"_Ichigo."_

The voice was not male, nor was it what Ichigo would have thought of as female. It was something different, altogether.

"_Who are you?" _he asked the voice, unsure of what to make of it.

"_I will show you,"_ was the reply.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around the campsite. Renji and Hisagi were asleep in their tents. Resting his hand lightly on the hilt of his sword, he followed the voice and walked away from the campsite.

He walked slowly, to avoid tripping over rocks and roots that jutted out of the ground. He climbed for nearly thirty minutes, walking between thick trees which he could barely see, but which he easily avoided, finally arriving in a small clearing marked by a rocky outcropping.

"_Where are you?" _he asked, thinking now that he might be losing his mind. He wondered vaguely if this was some sort of trap, if he was being rash and risking his own safety. And yet, every fiber of his being told him there was no harm that would befall him here, high on the mountainside.

"_I am behind you, Ichigo,"_ said the voice.

Ichigo turned around. There was no one there.

"_You cannot see me without your stone." _Without looking down, Ichigo reached under his shirt and withdrew the stone for the third time that night.

"_Focus your mind on the star," _said the voice. _"Then you will be able to see me."_

Ichigo did not close his eyes this time, but felt the stone warm slightly in his hands. A bright light seemed to emit from the stone itself, casting shadows on the rocks in front of him. He saw the outline of a man – no, something not quite human - taller, thinner, more fragile.

"_Welcome, Ichigo,"_ said the delicate creature, smiling at him. Its lips had not moved, and Ichigo understood that he had heard its voice only in his mind.

"You are…a…a fury?" he said, aloud, his eyes wide with amazement. He had heard of these creatures as a child, the original inhabitants of Seriana. Most Serians believed them extinct.

"_That is what your people call us,"_ said the fury, still smiling. _"Our true name is less pronounceable."_

"How do you know who I am?" he asked. The creature smiled, and Ichigo understood immediately that it was smiling because he was still using his voice, rather than his mind, to communicate.

"_We have watched over you, as we have watched over all those who have ruled the Keep, since the dawn of man,"_ the fury replied, silently.

"_I had no idea your people still existed," _Ichigo said, silently this time.

"_There are very few of us left now,"_ it answered. The creature's face did not change, but Ichigo felt its profound sadness.

"_It's true, then, that we are your descendants?"_ Ichigo asked.

"_Yes," _replied the fury, its large green eyes glowing like moons. Its skin was pale, nearly transparent._ "Your ancestors and my race once lived side by side. The children of Seriana are our children, as well."_

"_Why do you hide?"_

Again, the delicate creature smiled, and Ichigo felt suddenly warm, happy, as if the creature's feelings had somehow reached into his mind and taken hold there. _"We do not hide, but we choose to live apart from men,"_ it answered. _"Your people no longer have a need for our watchfulness; you have survived and you have thrived."_

"_Then why are you here, watching over me – speaking to me now?" _Ichigo asked and, as he thought this, he realized just how childish he sounded.

"_You are not childish, little one,"_ said the fury, _"it is a fair question." _The moons had slowly begun to rise over the mountain, casting an eerie light over the clearing and illuminating the fury's skin so it almost glowed.

"_We do not interfere in the lives of men,"_ it continued. _"But, there are times of great upheaval in the history of the world, when our counsel is still needed. This is such a time."_

Ichigo said nothing; the fury's words did not bring him comfort. He shivered, involuntarily.

"_We know the future, Ichigo. Or, more precisely, we know the __futures__ that are possible. This is a turning point. You, Kurosaki Ichigo, will play a role in the future of this planet. We wish to guide you."_

"_Guide me?"_ Ichigo asked. _"How?"_

"_Your friends approach, Ichigo,"_ the creature said, ignoring Ichigo's question. _"They must not know of my existence. But we will meet again, soon. I promise."_

"_Wait!" _Ichigo shouted silently. The creature faded into the moonlight and then disappeared. _"I need to know…"_

"_All you need to know is within you, little one,"_ Ichigo heard the fury say.

"Ichigo!"

Renji's voice. Ichigo turned to see Renji and Shuuhei, running into the clearing. He smiled at them and the world went dark.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Renji's face. Ichigo grinned.

"Why the hell are you grinning?" growled Renji, furious.

"You called me by my name," Ichigo said, sitting up and looking around. "Twice." They were back at the campsite, Shuuhei looking anxiously over Renji's shoulder.

"What were you doing up there by yourself?" Renji demanded, ignoring Ichigo's stupid grin.

"I…I went for a walk," Ichigo lied, remembering the fury's words, '_They must not know of my existence.'_

"A walk? In the middle of the night?" Renji grabbed Ichigo by the collar with both hands; his face was bright red. "You could have been killed, or worse."

"What's worse than being killed?"

"Being captured," Renji replied, angrily.

"_Of course,"_ Ichigo thought. _"Then I'd be a valuable tool for the enemy."_

Ichigo pulled Renji's hands off his neck and held them there, momentarily. "I am sorry, my friend," he said simply. "I did not mean to worry either of you."

"I was not worried," hissed Renji, his eyes narrowed. "But I will not dishonor the Royal Guard by failing in my duty to protect you, _Lord Kurosaki_." He stressed Ichigo's title, but Ichigo just smiled.

"Thank you for finding me," Ichigo said.

Renji stood up and walked over to the fire, crossing his arms and turning his back on Ichigo. Ichigo could see the redhead's shoulders rise and fall, as his breath slowed as his anger abated somewhat. Hisagi nodded to Ichigo and went back into his tent.

"_Thank you, Shuuhei,"_ thought Ichigo, as Hisagi disappeared inside.

"_He is afraid to admit how much he cares for you, Ichigo."_

Ichigo took a deep breath and walked over to the fire, walking around it to face Renji across the dying flames.

"I truly am sorry to have caused you trouble, Renji," said Ichigo, allowing the other man to sense the truth of the words.

"You were _not_ taking a walk," said Renji.

"No," Ichigo replied, truthfully.

"You cannot tell me why you left, can you?" Renji asked.

"No."

"Do you not trust me?" asked Renji, his face hard, but no longer full of anger.

"I trust you with my life," said Ichigo. It was the truth. "I have always trusted you. You know that."

"You left without telling me you were going," said Renji, his voice low. He was no longer talking about what had just happened; he was speaking of the past. "They did not tell me until several days later…"

"I didn't know myself," Ichigo replied, "until my mother and I had reached Anterra. Even then, I thought I would be back home very soon."

"They were like parents to me, Isshin and Masaki," said Renji, his hands now dropping to his sides. "And yet they didn't trust me with the truth - that you had to leave."

"They thought of you as their son," said Ichigo, swallowing hard. Then, silently, "_I thought of you as my brother."_

For a moment, neither man spoke. The fire crackled, and bits of glowing ash rose into the cold night air.

"They were concerned for your safety, as well," said Ichigo. Renji looked down at the fire.

"It's getting late, my lord," said Renji. "You need to rest. I know this journey has been difficult for you."

"I'm fine," lied Ichigo. His body ached and he was exhausted. It didn't matter – this was far more important.

"No," said Renji. "You _are _tired. I know you." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but Renji shook his head.

"_Yes, you know me better than most."_

"Please rest, _Ichigo," _Renji said.

Ichigo smiled as he ducked into his tent. He slept better that night than he had in years.

* * *

_The Present_

Rukia looked out at the town of Kirius and sighed – she had been here less than a week before. _"One step forward…,"_ she thought with resignation. She had originally planned to rest the night, bathe, and then disappear before they left for Fury's Keep the next morning. After the difficult ride down the mountain in the thick snow, however, she had begun to doubt that course of action was sensible. At least, with Ichigo and the other two men, she would be relatively safe – if, of course, she could keep up the charade of her boyish identity. She shook her head softly and sighed again. All of this had become far more complicated than she had anticipated.

She felt a hand on her head and looked up, scowling. "Lord Kurosaki," she said, biting her tongue.

"Toushirou said you're trouble," he said, grinning. "Guess that means I'd better keep an eye on you while we're here."

"I'm fine on my own," she replied, relieved that Hitsugaya had left them at the edge of town, and had not first shared her secret.

She started to walk away from Ichigo, anxious to find an inn where she could take a bath away from the prying eyes of her traveling companions. She felt a strong hand grab the back of her collar.

"Not so fast, son," Ichigo said. "I promised Hitsugaya I'd keep an eye on you."

"He's not with us anymore, so you can just…," she began.

"Sorry. I gave him my word," Ichigo laughed, as she squirmed under his powerful grip.

"Alright," she said, hands on her hips. "All I wanted to do was take a bath."

"Sounds like a great idea," said Ichigo. "Renji went to rent us some rooms. You can stay with me."

Rukia choked. "I…really…I _couldn't,_" she said, stammering now.

"A kid like you isn't made of money," said Ichigo, as they walked. "I won't make you sleep on the floor."

"I…I wouldn't want to impose," she said, hopefully.

"It's not an imposition," he laughed. "I've asked for two beds. I won't be sleeping on the floor, either."

"But, I…"

"We'll have them draw you a bath, Hikari," Ichigo said, "don't worry."

"_Worry?"_ she wondered, biting her tongue. What was there to worry about? Sharing a room with a man – the Regent of Fury's Keep – and she, a princess, a _woman_? _"Byakuya will have my head,"_ she thought, with a sigh.

"I…," she began, again. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said, as they walked through the door of the inn.

Renji and Hisagi were waiting in the entrance, carrying the rucksacks. Hisagi turned to Rukia and said, in a low voice, "The proprietors do not know the Regent's true identity. He uses the name Yasutora Sado when he travels. They believe you are Lord Yasutora's younger brother, Hikari."

Rukia nodded, and followed the three men up the stairs. Renji motioned them to wait, as he opened up Ichigo's room and looked around. He emerged several minutes later and nodded to Ichigo.

"Well, pipsqueak," said Ichigo, motioning her into the room, "time for us to rest comfortably, for a change." She scowled at him, but said nothing. It was far better that he thought her a pipsqueak than learn her true identity.

Rukia realized that she would hardly be comfortable sleeping only feet away from him in his private room, but she forced a smile, nevertheless. Like most Serian inns, the baths were not attached to the rooms - she would still be able to find at least a modicum of privacy.

* * *

An hour later, she lay in a hot bath, having made sure the door was locked so that she would not be disturbed. There were no flower petals or herbs added to her water, as she was used to, but it did not matter. The water felt heavenly, and for the first time in more than a month, she was able to relax. When she walked back into the bedroom, nearly an hour later, it was the first time she had felt clean in weeks. Her dark hair hung damp, at her shoulders, and her face was slightly pink from the heat of the water.

"You look a fair bit more presentable, Hikari," said Ichigo. He was sitting on the bed, shirtless, watching her intently. She looked away, blushing.

"_It's just a man's chest,"_ she told herself, trying to busy herself by rearranging the small pillows on her bed. _"It's not like you're so inexperienced that you should act like a blithering girl…" _Still, she was finding it hard not to peer at him out of the corner of her eye. She had certainly seen shirtless men before, but this time was different. She felt keenly uncomfortable.

"Shall we go out and get some food, then?" said Ichigo, who had moved with such speed, she had not realized he was now standing beside her. She could smell the muskiness of him, and she blushed harder still, turning her head away so that he would not see her red cheeks.

"You…you startled me, my lord," she said, her voice slipping back into its usual, higher register.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" he asked, stepping back a few feet and grinning. "Sometimes I forget how Serians need their space. My apologies."

"There's no need to apologize." She took a deep breath and said, calmly. "I would enjoy some dinner," she answered, dropping her voice into a more adolescent-like alto.

"Good," he said, reaching into his rucksack, pulling out a clean shirt, tossing it on and lacing it even as they walked out the door. Ichigo headed for the stairs.

"Aren't the others coming, too?" she asked, trying not to betray her nervousness.

"No," he replied. "They have work to do."

"Is it safe for you to wander about the town, unguarded?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm pretty handy with a sword, son," he said, laughing and laying his hand on the hilt of his weapon. "I let them follow me around – it makes them happy, and I like the company. But in Kirius, even they can't argue that I'm in any danger."

Ichigo led Rukia to a small pub not far from the main square. The buxom waitress smiled and led them to a table near the window. "Via Dom," she said, a term of respect used for nobles, "it is good to see you again."

"Tessu," said Ichigo, "how have you been?"

The woman smiled again. "Things are quiet here," she said. "We've had no more problems with the journeymen heading west."

"I am glad," Ichigo replied, smiling back at her.

"A tankard then?" she asked.

"Please," he replied, and she scurried away to get their drink.

"Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked.

"I asked him to look after this area for me," Ichigo replied. "He's done well. The bandits who you met on the mountain have mostly stayed out of the town."

"She knows who you are, then?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"Oh," laughed Ichigo, "no. I told her only that I knew the Regent and that I would speak to him when I had the chance. It would be far too difficult for me to travel if my identity were known – in many ways."

"Do you travel much, my lord?" Rukia asked, genuinely curious.

"Not if I can help it," Ichigo replied, taking a swig of the ale that the waitress had set on the table. "But lately, it seems it can't be helped."

"I heard you were returning from Anterra," said Rukia. "Do you travel there often?"

"The Keep is trying to improve relations with the Terrans," Ichigo replied. "I have been trying for several years to restart negotiations with the Empire. I am hoping to create a path towards sovereignty for Seriana."

"Sovereignty? You mean, independence from the Terran Empire?"

"For too long, the Empire has dictated the direction our planet has taken. I'm not sure of it, but I suspect that many of the wars in our recent past were started as a result of Terran interference," Ichigo explained.

"Why would the Terrans interfere in the politics of the keeps?" asked Rukia.

"It's easier to contain a people if they are fighting amongst themselves, than if they are united for a single purpose," said Ichigo, taking another swig of the ale. "I know the Terrans; they're shrewd. It's not to their benefit to see a united Seriana."

"And your negotiations – have you made any progress?" Rukia asked.

"Very little," Ichigo replied, with a frown. "I had not really expected to get very far with it. When the Provincial Minister assigned to the planet rotates off-world in a few months, though, things may change. The current Minister is old; he's lived too long on this planet and he does not like Serians. But there are good men in the Terran government; perhaps the next time…" His voice trailed off and he looked slightly wistful.

Rukia watched Ichigo as she sipped her ale. He was so unlike her brother in how he held himself, and yet, he possessed many of the qualities she admired in Byakuya – the same strength and dedication to his people, the same conviction of his beliefs.

"And what about you, Hikari?" Ichigo asked, studying Rukia across the table.

"Me?" she replied, trying not to meet his eyes. Her heart began to pound in her chest.

"What brought you to the Dark Country? Why have your traveling companions not been looking for you?"

She looked down at her drink. In truth, she had known he would eventually ask her such a question, and she had decided on an answer that was, at least, half true. "I had no traveling companions," she replied, willing herself to look at him.

"Indeed?" he said, with a crooked smile. "I figured that was the case."

"I…," she began, hesitating. "I left Winter's Keep to make my way in Thendara."

"Thendara?" he asked, surprised.

"I did not wish to join the Royal Guard or the Army," she replied.

"Did you not have a choice, then?"

"No," she said, thoughtfully. "My family insisted."

"So I've dragged you in the wrong direction, then?" he laughed.

"Yes," she said. "But I realize that I could not have survived the winter on the mountain. My travels can wait."

"Will you come to Fury's Keep with us then?" he asked. "You are welcome to winter there."

She blushed. "I…I should not."

"No one will challenge you, son," said Ichigo. "I will see to that. And, should you decide to stay longer than the spring…"

"I cannot stay," said Rukia, uncomfortably. Then, realizing she had been rude, she said quickly, "But I appreciate your kind offer."

"Then you will come with us?"

"For the winter, yes," she answered, having decided to take him up on his offer despite her initial misgivings. She found him fascinating, although she was at a loss to explain why. Wintering over safely in Fury's Keep would not delay her as much as finding a truly unknown place and waiting for the winter to pass. Fury's Keep was certainly a large enough city for her to go unnoticed and still make plans for the long journey to Thendara in the spring.

"Good," he said, smiling at her as a large tray of food arrived at their table. "Then it's settled."

They talked while they ate, and Rukia found herself drinking far more than she probably should. After several drinks, she found that she had the courage to ask him more about his life, and about Terra. He did not tell her much, and she could tell that his feelings about his long exile were conflicted, so she did not press him.

After dinner, they walked back to the inn, where they found Renji and Shuuhei waiting. "We will be ready to leave in the morning," said Renji.

"Did you get me what I asked for?" asked Ichigo. Renji nodded, and handed Ichigo a piece of parchment. Ichigo turned to Rukia and said, "Time to get some rest, son. The snows will come the valley, as well, so it will be a difficult trip to the Keep."

They made their way up to the room. Ichigo opened the door and Rukia slipped underneath his arm, brushing against him as she entered. She felt him stiffen, slightly, as if her touch had given him an electric shock. His face, however, betrayed no such reaction, and she wondered if she had just imagined it.

He walked over to his bed and unlaced his shirt, pulling it over his head with a deep yawn. She turned around quickly, jumping into her bed fully clothed, afraid that she might see more than just the smooth skin of his chest. When she thought she heard him get into his bed, she peered over at him and realized, in horror, that except for the blanket that covered him from his waist down, he was wearing nothing. She forced her eyes shut, but found herself looking again only moments later.

"_Stop this,"_ she told herself. _"The last thing you need now is another distraction."_

"Good night, Hikari," said Ichigo, as he watched her trying to get comfortable in her bed.

"Good night, my lord," Rukia replied, willing her eyes to remain closed.

"I'm glad you have decided to join us."

Rukia pulled the blankets over her head and sighed. Minutes later, she was asleep – the warmth of the bed and the ale finally getting the best of her. Ichigo, however, did not fall asleep so easily, instead sitting up in bed as Rukia turned over quietly beneath the covers.

The twin moons had risen, and light streamed in through the window of the room. He put his hand gently on his star stone. It vibrated slightly at his touch, and he leaned against the wall, deep in thought. He watched her sleep for several minutes, listening to the gentle sound of her breathing.

He smiled.


	5. The Princess

**Author's Note****: As you have read, most Serian nobles have a star stone, since most have strong reiatsus. The stones are a bit like zanpakuto in canon – they work with the user's reiatsu and focus the soul's inner powers. Some nobles, like Ichigo, possess special abilities - in Ichigo's case, the ability to "hear" the will of the people he serves as Regent. For Hitsugaya, it means that he can control the temperature and, perhaps more, by using his reiatsu and stone together. For others (Rukia, Renji, Hisagi and Karin), you will have to wait to see what powers they possess.**

**Which brings me to the "Rukia" in this story, who I've purposely written much younger. The Rukia in canon is over a hundred years old and has earned her self-reliance on the streets of the Rukongai – the Rukia in Twin Moons is young (25 or so) and inexperienced, having been sheltered while living with her brother, Byakuya. Ichigo in this story, on the other hand, has lived through a great deal, and is more poised/sophisticated than in the original KT story. I think you'll find Rukia will "grow into" the more forceful/self confident woman you know and love as the story progresses. Ichigo will play a big part in that growth. XD **

**Thanks, all of you, for the great feedback, concrit and suggestions. And for all of you who have been asking when Karin will make an appearance – this chapter is for you! Enjoy. -Lex**

Chapter Five: The Princess

_Five Years Before_:

The three riders stood at the top of the hill overlooking Fury's Keep – it took Ichigo's breath away.

"_It's been so long,"_ thought Ichigo, taking a deep breath. His eyes burned and he clenched his jaw; it would not do for the king to cry.

"Welcome home," said Renji, formally. Shuuhei smiled.

_Remember._

"_Mother,"_ he thought, feeling the familiar ache. He could still hear her voice.

_You do not own this land, my son; you are but its temporary guardian. It belongs to your people._

"We can't stay here forever," said Ichigo, shaking off the weight of the memory. He dug his heels gently into his horse's ribs and took off down the trail at a gallop, laughing as his two companions struggled to catch up.

He smiled as he rode, reveling in the familiarity of the trail – he had ridden here often as a child, in the company of his mother or Renji. To his right, a large apple orchard still bore fruit on the branches of its trees – to his left, the edge of the forest where he had learned to use a bow to hunt. He had slowed down slightly to take a second look, when a figure on horseback flew by him towards the woods, nearly knocking him out of his saddle.

"Fool! You're blocking the road!" shouted the rider, a woman, by the sound of her voice. Long black hair flew behind her as she galloped towards the trees. She rode bareback, kicking up dirt and grass as she went, and he thought he heard her laugh as he turned his horse and began to follow her.

"Ichigo!" shouted Renji, from behind him. "Where are you going?"

"I'll meet you at the castle," yelled Ichigo, now well off the trail and heading into the forest. "I won't be long."

The tall grass gave way to pine straw and dirt. He could not see her for all the dust in her wake, but her trail was easy to follow. His horse was fast, but she was clearly the superior rider, and he chased her for ten minutes without closing any distance.

"Following me, are you?" he heard her call from up ahead. "You must think you can catch me?" He could see her now, watching him from the top of a ridge, several hundred yards away.

"Don't be so sure I can't," he laughed, pushing his horse harder.

She turned and rode back down the ridge, heading towards a rocky outcropping that jutted out from the side of a hill.

"Gotcha," he said, under his breath. He knew this place. He turned his horse quickly about, heading for the other side of the hill, grinning. He kicked his horse, picking up speed as he rode, climbing up the moss-covered rocks. He could feel the horse's hooves slip from time to time, but he was not concerned –weeks spent on the back of the sleek animal had taught him that this small hill would pose little challenge. He reached the crest of the hill, expecting to see her, but found himself alone.

"Looking for someone?" He pulled his horse about and saw her sitting on the top of a large rock that overlooked the trail.

He laughed. "You're quite a good rider," he said, grinning at her.

"Quite good?" she said, eyeing him warily. "You mean, for a _woman_?"

"Actually, no," he said, sizing her up. "Just quite good. Period."

"Period?" she asked, perplexed. "What is 'period?'"

"A Terran expression," he said, smiling, "meaning, 'that's all.'"

"Terran?" she mused, narrowing her eyes and hopping down from the rock. She walked over to his horse and put her hand on its head. She looked up at him with large, brown eyes and, for a moment, he forgot to breathe.

"Something wrong with you?" she asked, seeing his reaction.

"N..no…,"he stammered, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "It's just that, for a moment, I thought I had met you before."

"Really?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Hmm," he said.

"But we've never met, have we?" she said, playfully.

"No, I'm quite sure we haven't," he replied.

"How unfortunate for you, then."

"Very," he answered, dismounting his horse and walking up to her.

"But I know who _you_ are," she said, laughing softly and pushing errant strands of hair from her eyes. She was quite beautiful, he realized, as he came nearer to her. Despite the pants and long tunic she wore, he guessed her figure was just as lovely as her face.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Of course, Via Dom," she replied, bowing with a flourish. "You are the Regent of Fury's Keep."

"Indeed?" he laughed.

She walked over to where her horse waited by a stand of trees, nipping playfully at some ferns. She gathered the reigns in her hand and walked back over to Ichigo.

"I had heard you had returned to Seriana, Lord Kurosaki," she said, smiling. "Funny, though…you're not what I had expected."

"What did you expect?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I expected you'd either be a lunatic like the old King, or a stuffy bore with his head stuck up his…," she broke off, laughing.

"A lunatic? That sounds about right," he laughed. She began to walk her mount slowly down back down the trail and he followed. "So are you going to leave me at a disadvantage then?" he asked, as they walked together.

"How so?" she asked, smiling.

"You know who _I _am," he said.

"I am Sarah," she said simply. They reached the bottom of the hill and she turned to her horse, holding onto its mane, and jumping back up on its back.

"Sarah," he repeated. "Just…Sarah?"

"To you, my lord," she answered with a grin, "yes."

"Pleased to meet you, _Sarah_," he replied. "Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps," she answered, turning her horse and galloping down the trail.

He smiled and watched her leave.

"Ichigo."

"Renji," he said, turning to see the redhead on his horse, looking quite concerned. "I'm fine. You forget that I know these woods." He looked back in the direction the woman had left.

"New acquaintance?" Renji asked.

"Yes," Ichigo replied, turning his horse back to towards the road. "My sister. Karin."

* * *

_The Present:_

Four days into the journey from Kirius to Fury's Keep, the snow began to fall again. This time at least, the trails were wider, less steep. The mountains had given way to rolling hills and fields of wheat, neatly wrapped into bundles for livestock to overwinter. Winter came early and lingered long in the lands surrounding the Dark Country but, compared to the heat of the summer, most Serians considered it a blessing.

Rukia had become quite used to the long days on horseback. She was thankful that, despite being a woman, her brother had insisted that she learn to ride a horse like a man. The other girls in the court of Winter's Keep had ridden side-saddle, delicately perched on studded leather, while Rukia wore pants tucked into leather boots and often rode bareback. Her peers had laughed at her behind her back, but they knew better than to risk angering the Regent and said nothing to her face – their parents having taught them well. Regardless of what they thought of her, it would not do to treat the sister of the Regent poorly.

As with much of her training under Byakuya's tutelage, Rukia had come to realize that her brother's motivations with respect to her equestrian pursuits were more than just practical. Byakuya, she now knew, had _intended _her to remain separate from the other children; he had wanted her to realize that she was not like them. Watching Ichigo often reminded her of the invisible line of demarcation between royalty and nobility. Despite his seemingly casual manner, she knew Ichigo always considered his actions and took action with only the best interests of his people in mind.

"_Byakuya,"_ she thought sadly. He had been her best friend, her only true companion, at least until the war. The war had changed everything – it had changed Byakuya, as well.

"Thinking about something?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Why do you insist on startling me?" she yelled, rounding on Ichigo. He smiled at her.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Hikari," he said, sitting down cross-legged beside her. The fire burned brightly, but that was not the reason for the heat in her cheeks. Sometimes, he was downright infuriating.

"I…," she looked at him, mortified. She had just raised her voice to the Regent of Fury's Keep. Acceptable, perhaps, for the princess she was; unforgiveable for the lowly noble she was supposed to be. "I am sorry, my lord. I beg your forgiveness."

"It's been a long day, son," he said, patting her lightly on the head, "although I wouldn't try raising your voice to Renji – he might answer with his sword." She took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"We'll reach the edge of the kingdom tomorrow," he continued, stoking the fire with a stick. "After that, it will take us about five days to reach Fury's Keep."

"I know you will be happy to return," she said. She could see it in his eyes.

"And how about you, Hikari?" he asked, watching her intently and seeing the far-away look in her eyes.

"I have no wish to return home," she said, with determination. It was a lie. Despite his cool demeanor, she desperately missed her brother. Taking a deep breath, she said, "No. That's not true. But I cannot go back there."

Ichigo said nothing, but continued to watch the fire.

"My lord," she said, after a prolonged silence.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said. He raised an eyebrow and considered her.

"For what?"

"I know that our two kingdoms were once enemies," she began.

He smiled. "Things are far more complicated than you might imagine," he said. "A kingdom is a living, breathing thing, with many facets. I have never met Lord Kuchiki, but I have heard he is an honorable man. I do not blame him for the mistakes of his ancestors or his advisors- he was very young when my mother was killed and our kingdoms were at war."

"I am glad," Rukia replied, inwardly relieved.

"Hikari?" said Ichigo, after a moment's pause.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Trust you?" she asked, taken aback by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not important right now," Ichigo replied, smiling at her. "But I hope that you will learn to trust me, in time." And with that, he nodded to her, walked over to his tent, and climbed inside. Rukia stood up and stretched, heading over to her own tent to turn in.

Renji, who was taking the first watch that night and had been observing their interaction, walked over to Rukia. "Not quite what you expected he'd be, is he?" Renji asked, a knowing look on his face.

"No," she replied, truthfully.

"It hasn't been easy for him," said Renji.

"No," she said, "I'm sure it hasn't. Losing his mother, spending decades in exile away from his family and his people - he's gone through a lot, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Renji answered.

"He is a child of both Seriana and Terra, but he is at ease in neither," she mused, sadly.

"It's ironic, isn't it, then," Renji replied, matter-of-factly, "that he will be the one to save this planet."

* * *

The next morning, Rukia was awakened by the sound of shouts and clanking metal. Drawing her sword, she jumped out of her tent to find that they were completely surrounded by a group of about thirty men. Several men held Renji's arms and Hisagi, who had been on watch at the time of the attack, lay unconscious on the ground. Ichigo stood with a sword to his throat, his jaw tight with anger.

"No!" shouted Rukia, charging at the men who held Ichigo. She felt several strong arms grab her from behind, and her sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Don't hurt them," ordered one of the men at the edge of the camp. Hisagi, who had awakened, struggled to get to his feet and was immediately seized by a few of the men.

"What do you want?" demanded Ichigo, his expression hard.

"You will come with us," replied the same man who had spoken before, still standing in the shadows near a group of trees.

"You could have just asked," Ichigo said, coldly, "if you had wished to speak with me."

"_I know that voice,"_ thought Rukia. Somewhere deep inside her, the hint of a memory stirred. It was a memory from her childhood. _"I have heard him speak with my brother."_ She looked at the ground, trying to hide her face.

"Do you not fear for your life, Lord Kurosaki?" said the man, walking towards Ichigo.

His face was still obscured, but Rukia could tell this was a noble, and someone of high stature. For a second, she closed her eyes, trying to recall a memory, long buried.

* * *

_She was four years old, hiding behind a large stone statue in a dimly lit hallway in the castle at Winter's Keep. Her brother Byakuya was young - barely more than a child. He stood, facing a cloaked man. The castle was thick with talk of battle, and she was afraid. She knew this man, but she did not like him._

"_My lord," said a man, tall, cloaked, "the troops are ready to move. They are poised at the edge of Fury's Keep, awaiting your command."_

"_No news from the Kurosaki's?" asked Byakuya. "I had expected an answer to my dispatch."_

"_Nothing," said the man, his face still in the shadows. "We cannot wait much longer to act, my lord. We do not want to lose our advantage, and the winter will soon set in. You must act now, before it is too late. "_

"_I had thought they would agree to the cease-fire," replied Byakuya, clearly surprised. "Send one more message to Isshin; tell him we will wait until dawn tomorrow. If we do not hear from him by then, we have little choice."_

"_Of course, my lord," said the man, bowing. "I will report back to you as soon as I receive word."_

"_Thank you, Sousuke," replied Byakuya._

_Aizen bowed low and walked away down the hallway, towards the main hall. _

"_Rukia." She nearly jumped out of her skin._

"_Y…y…yes, Nii-sama?" she said, peering out from behind the statue._

"_Why were you hiding?" Byakuya's face was as impassive as always, but his eyes were kind._

"_I…," she stammered uncomfortably._

"_Yes?" he asked. "Speak your mind, child."_

"_He…he frightens me, Nii-sama," she said, looking at the floor. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I am sorry."_

"_You needn't worry," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her – the last time she remembered seeing her brother smile. _

* * *

Aizen Sousuke. Her brother's most trusted advisor. Rukia felt suddenly sick, still keeping her head as low as possible. _"He will recognize me,"_ she thought, taking a deep breath. Her heart beat wildly against her chest. Then, the thought, "_What is he doing here?"_ Had he come here to find her?

Renji struggled against the men who held him, and one of them elbowed him, hard, in the stomach. He doubled over, gasping, but did not cry out.

"I'll go with you," said Ichigo, his voice commanding. "Leave them alone."

"You can't…," wheezed Renji, coughing.

"Enough, Renji," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

Aizen looked at Renji, Rukia and Hisagi and smiled. Then, turning back to his men, he said, "Take care of the men. Bring me the boy."

Several of the men drew their swords, pointing them at Rukia and gesturing towards the edge of the clearing. The men who had been holding Renji and Hisagi now hit each of them over the head; they fell to the ground soundlessly. Ichigo, who, up until now, had been quite controlled, kicked one of the men who was holding him, then twisted around and hit his other captor on the chin. He quickly reached down and grabbed a sword, running at Aizen. Another of Aizen's men ran at Ichigo from the side, sword drawn.

"I need him alive, Suzuki," said Aizen, calmly.

The sound of swords clashing resonated throughout the small clearing. Ichigo, his face set, easily pushed the other man away. His attacker staggered slightly, and Ichigo swung his sword, knocking the unsteady man onto the ground. Several other men now ran at Ichigo, who spun around, kicking another of the men in the groin. The man writhed in pain in the dirt, while one of his comradea raised his sword to Ichigo. Again, sword met sword, the sound ringing through the air.

Other men had now come to assist. One of them kicked Ichigo in the side, and Rukia could tell by the look on Ichigo's face that the blow had broken a rib. Ichigo bit his tongue hard, ignoring the pain, and charging at a group of three men now.

"_I've got to do something,"_ Rukia thought, desperately. _"I can't allow them to take him."_

She jabbed her elbow into the chest of one of the men who held her. The man growled and swung his fist at her. She felt his knuckles meet her cheekbone and tasted blood in her mouth. Strong arms encircled her chest, and she felt a cold blade against her throat. She could see that Ichigo had broken through the group of men and was heading towards her.

"If you do not come peacefully, I will kill all three of them," said Aizen. He was perfectly calm, his expression almost bemused.

Ichigo saw the blade against Rukia's throat and froze, where he stood.

"Drop your weapon, Lord Kurosaki," said Aizen. "There is no need for such…theatrics."

Ichigo glared at Aizen, but did as he was told, dropping the borrowed sword onto the ground.

"I had considered letting your bodyguards go, of course," said Aizen, coolly. "But now, I think not."

He turned to the men who stood over the unconscious Renji and Shuuhei and said, simply, "Kill them both."

"Stop this!"

Aizen turned and looked at Rukia, still held immobilized by the blade at her throat. Aizen turned and looked at her with mild amusement.

"The boy speaks," said Aizen, a trace of a smile on his lips. "How interesting. What would you like to say, then? Speak up."

"Leave them alone," she said. Her voice was authoritative, commanding.

"And by whose authority would you order me about, _boy_?" said Aizen, his expression unchanged.

Rukia hesitated. She did not want to return to Winter's Keep, but she would not risk the lives of the men who had protected her. "By the authority of his majesty, the Regent of Winter's Keep."

Aizen looked unfazed. "His Majesty?"

"_He knows,"_ Rukia thought, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. He had always made her feel uncomfortable, vulnerable. _"I will not allow him to intimidate me." _

"Yes," Rukia replied, looking at Aizen and forcing herself to meet his eyes. "His Majesty, Kuchiki Byakuya. My _brother._" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ichigo watching her with interest. His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes shone.

"_I trust you, Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ she thought, willing Ichigo to hear her. _"Now you must trust me, too."_


	6. The Teacher

Chapter Six: The Teacher

"You've known all along, haven't you?" Rukia stood, looking out of a window at the snow falling, her back to Ichigo and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Pretty much," Ichigo replied, with a slight grin. He was sitting in a chair, watching her. They were being held in a small farmhouse on the edge of Fury's Keep. There were guards outside the window and the door – a prison, without bars or locks.

"I hope you enjoyed making a fool of me," she said, not even attempting to hide the irritation in her voice. She remembered the night at the inn and bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming at him.

"I didn't particularly," he replied. She turned and glared at him, expecting another toothy grin, but there was none.

"Then why didn't you confront me?" she demanded, hands now on her hips, scowling.

"I figured you had a good reason to hide your identity," he said, simply. She turned back to the window.

"Why did you allow yourself to be captured?" she asked, after a slight pause. From all that she had seen of the scuffle with Aizen's men, she was sure all three of her companions had been holding back, although not in the same manner as they had done with Hitsugaya, earlier in the journey.

He laughed softly and smiled. "It appears not all _my_ secrets are safe, either."

"That implies there are other secrets you are still hiding," she parried, still looking out the window.

"A king must always have _some_ secrets," Ichigo replied, with a sigh. "And yes, you're right – I allowed myself to be taken prisoner."

"Why? If you had used your star stone…"

"I, like you, am sworn to use it only under the most extreme conditions. I would not risk using it to save my own skin nor, I'm guessing, would you," he replied, interrupting her.

"But even without using the power of your stone," she said, unconvinced, "you could have escaped from Aizen. Were you trying to get me to reveal my identity?"

"No," he laughed, "although it certainly was tempting. Besides, I'd have figured out a much more creative way to force you to reveal yourself than this if I'd really wanted to."

She glared at him. "Then why let yourself be taken captive?"

"Your turn first, my lady," he said, leaning back on the chair. "Why are you locked up with me? You are, after all, the Regent's sister and the Princess of Winter's Keep."

"Lord Aizen wishes to forcibly return me to the Keep. I left without my brother's permission," she replied. He could see her hands clenched tightly at her sides. "I did not wish to join a tower."

"I see," Ichigo replied. She was relieved that he did not appear surprised or even disappointed with this pronouncement. "Can't say as I blame you for trying to avoid that." He smiled at the surprised look on her face.

It was only as an adult that Ichigo had finally understood what the towers truly meant to Seriana. They had been created, millennia before, to focus the power of the star stones and serve the great Keeps of the planet. There were many smaller towers scattered about the Keeps, providing light and energy for each of the four kingdoms. Nobles from around each Keep manned these towers on a rotating schedule, much like what the Terrans called "jobs", Ichigo knew.

Early on, however, Serians had realized that the strongest towers were those comprised mostly of women. And so the Serians of legend had created the Four Great Towers – one for each of the Four Great Keeps – each Tower staffed entirely with women with the most powerful reiatsus. These women often came from the royal clans who ruled over the Keeps, and it was considered a great honor by most to be chosen to serve. Kings had, for centuries, gladly sent their daughters to the Great Towers.

The women who spent their lives at the Great Towers were part of tight-knit communities which came to be known as "Circles." The Towers became home to the members of the Circle, and, together, each Circle served to generate and focus the power of the stones. Each of the Great Towers specialized in different abilities - from controlling the weather, assisting in managing natural disasters, even fighting wars. Now, millennia later, only three of the original Great Towers remained, the fourth - the Western Tower- had become a casualty of the many wars between the Keeps and had never been rebuilt.

Since their creation, the Great Towers had been a resounding success. The cost to the women of the Towers had, however, been immeasurable. Torn from their families, never to see their parents or siblings again, they had been forced to take a vow of chastity, to forgo love and marriage. Ichigo understood Rukia's feelings only too well; it had been _his_ sister, once, who had been tapped for one of the Great Towers.

"You think that I, as Regent of Fury's Keep, believe that women should be relegated to a Tower, against their will?" he asked, pointedly.

"Yes, to be honest," she replied, clearly uncomfortable with the admission.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, isn't there, your ladyship?"

"I'd prefer you not call me that," she said, narrowing her eyes. "My name is Rukia."

"I'll stop calling you that if you'll call me Ichigo," he replied, with a grin.

"Alright, _Ichigo_," she said, hands back on her hips again. "I've answered your question. I'm still waiting for you to answer _mine_. Why did you allow Aizen to capture you and the others?"

"I need Winter's Keep," he replied, his face serious again. "Seriana cannot hope to assert independence over the Terrans if the Keeps are not allied. I wish to meet with your brother to discuss an alliance between our kingdoms. Since I've been unable to make contact with Lord Kuchiki, I figured that speaking to one of his advisors might do the trick."

"Nii-sama has been unwilling to meet with you?" Rukia asked, clearly surprised.

"I have sent him several dispatches," Ichigo replied, "but he has not responded."

"That's not like him," Rukia replied. "Of course, he is often quite stubborn, but he is not so obstinate as to risk the welfare of his own people."

"What do you know about Lord Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"Only that he is one my brother's most trusted advisors," she replied thoughtfully. "He was my parents' advisor before that."

"You don't trust him, do you?" She looked at him with surprise. "I can sense it in you," he explained. "It is one of my abilities, to sense the emotions of others."

"I…," she hesitated. "I feared him, as a child. Now, I don't know…Nii-sama trusts him." She had always trusted Byakuya's ability to govern, and she hated to admit to herself that she doubted her brother's choice of Aizen as advisor.

"You must learn to trust your own judgment, Rukia," Ichigo said, simply. "Your instincts are good." Rukia said nothing. He was right, of course.

"Renji and Hisagi are nearby," he said, after a moment's pause, standing up and walking over to the door. "It appears Aizen has spared their lives for now, thanks to you. They will do nothing to try to escape unless I instruct them."

"You're going to let Aizen take you back to Winter's Keep then?" Rukia asked.

"If that's what he intends to do with me, yes," Ichigo replied.

"Intends?" she asked. "What else could he possibly have in mind?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo replied. "I can't explain it, but I have a feeling about this." Ichigo absentmindedly put his hand to his temple.

_Remember._

"All I _am_ sure about is that it would be a mistake to trust Aizen's motives," Ichigo said, frowning.

"Surely you don't think he would harm the sister of the Regent?" Rukia asked, shocked.

"You would think not," said Ichigo. "Still, I have to wonder why you're locked up in here, with me. I would have expected him to release you immediately."

Rukia smiled. "Perhaps Lord Aizen believes it is a fitting consequence for my behavior. I ran away, without telling anyone where I was going. It would make sense that Nii-sama would send someone to look for me."

"Perhaps." Ichigo seemed unconvinced, but did not belabor the point.

Rukia turned back and looked out the window again. The snow now covered the branches of the trees outside the farmhouse, and the sky was a whitish-gray. She inhaled deeply and lifted her head high.

"When did you learn I was a woman?" she asked, turning around and walking up to Ichigo with her arms crossed again. Her violet eyes burned with defiance.

"I sensed it when I reunited you with your star stone," he replied, slightly uncomfortable under the weight of her glare. "I've never been good at reading minds - to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure until later."

"Later?"

"When Hitsugaya found us," Ichigo said, smiling. "It all began to make sense – your manner, your weak excuse about having been separated from your traveling companions...your sword."

Rukia laughed. "Hitsugaya said you would not have noticed it," she said.

"Damn brat," Ichigo muttered, under his breath.

"Regardless," she said, her face set, "I am not going back to Winter's Keep."

"But you _must_ go back home, Rukia," said Ichigo, watching her with interest.

"Why?" she demanded angrily. "Because I'm a woman and I cannot survive on my own? Because I must do as I am told and spend the rest of my life locked in a Tower?"

Ichigo smiled, remembering when he had first met his own sister. "No," he replied, patiently. "You need to go home because it's what _you_ want – it's what you _need_. You will find no peace in running away; you must face your brother and fight for your own future."

Rukia stared at him. Again, she had underestimated him, assuming that he was like most of the men she knew on Seriana. She had heard that the Terrans did not distinguish between women and men in government – perhaps it was true, then. He certainly was unlike any Serian man she had ever met.

Before she could respond, the door to the room opened and Aizen entered, flanked by several of his men. "Lady Kuchiki," he said, ignoring Ichigo and bowing to her.

"Why are you keeping me locked up here?" she demanded, not returning the bow.

Aizen smiled. "My apologies," he said. "I needed to be sure it really was you."

Rukia inhaled, trying to maintain her self-control. "Indeed," she said, walking up to Aizen and looking him directly in the eyes. "And who else might I be?"

"A spy, perhaps," he replied. "An imposter." It was clear that he believed neither.

"If you no longer doubt her," interjected Ichigo, "then let her go."

Aizen looked at Ichigo. "How charming," he said silkily. "It appears you have won over your enemy, my lady. Your brother has obviously overlooked one of his most powerful weapons."

"Release me, Lord Aizen," said Rukia, now supremely angry. She wanted to slap the patronizing smile off the dark-haired man's face.

Ichigo repressed a grin as he saw her jaw tense and her posture change – she looked the consummate princess now, haughty and commanding.

"No," replied Aizen, amused at the outburst. "I am returning you to your brother."

"And what about Lord Kurosaki?" she asked, nostrils flaring, looking over at Ichigo, indignant.

"I no longer need him or his companions," Aizen replied, smoothly. "But it is ironic, isn't it? I can bring you back home _and_ carry the head of the Regent of Fury's Keep back to Lord Kuchiki. I am sure he will be quite pleased."

* * *

_Five years earlier:_

The white stone walls of the castle at Fury's Keep shone in the late-afternoon sun. The stone, which contained bits of quartz-like rock, shimmered as though it was lit from within.

Renji, Ichigo and Shuuhei reached the outer wall of the castle and, as they approached the gate, Renji raised his hand. The stone of the arch glowed momentarily red and the gate vanished. There was no need for locks in Fury's Keep – the castle was only accessible to those of royal blood, or those who had been fortunate enough to be given the mark of the Kurosaki's – a small tattoo on the inside of their left wrist.

Two men stood inside the gate. When they saw Ichigo, then kneeled. Ichigo nodded, despite the extreme discomfort he felt at the display of reverence. It would not do for the King to dismiss the loyalty of his subjects; indeed, it would be an unforgivable insult.

"Majesty," said one of the guards, not looking Ichigo in the face, "welcome home."

"Thank you," Ichigo replied stiffly, dismounting his horse and allowing one of the men to lead it away. Renji and Shuuhei did the same, and minutes later, the three men walked through the streets that wound around the castle's residences. It was here that the advisors, nobles, and other courtiers were housed – the main building was reserved to the Kurosaki's, their kinfolk and their servants.

People wandered busily about the streets, finishing the business of the day and preparing to retire for the evening. From time to time, someone would bow to Ichigo, having realized that the new King had returned. Several children stopped and gawked at the orange-haired man in the deep blue riding cloak who walked, with purpose, towards the imposing castle. There were few men anywhere on Seriana who cut such a startling figure; he was instantly recognizable to anyone who had heard of the small boy who had returned from off-world to assume the throne.

They reached the massive front entrance to the main castle building, a set of weathered wooden doors carved from the wood of a single tree. Unlike the rest of the castle, the doors showed their age. Ichigo smiled as he remembered running his small hands over the well-worn wood, feeling every small gouge and crack with his fingertips.

"_Mother,"_ he thought. _"I finally made it back. I only wish you were here."_

The doors swung open to reveal an enormous entryway lit with torches that glowed, but not with fire. They, along with all of the other lights in the castle, were powered by the reiatsus of the Keep's tower. The light from the torches was the purest white, like sunlight brought indoors.

"Ichigo!" A woman's voice, unfamiliar, echoed throughout the large room. She ran down the wide steps at the center of the room, a single braid bouncing off her back as she came towards him, several light brown curls about her face. She wore a silvery-white dress. She, like Karin, was also quite beautiful, but in a subtler, quieter way.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, laughing with every step, until she reached him and threw her arms about him, hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace; he knew from the feel of her reiatsu who she was.

"Yuzu," he whispered, as he held her.

After a moment, she withdrew her arms, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders. "How did you know it was me?" she asked breathlessly, beaming.

"I'm not sure," he said, smiling at her in wonder. "I just _knew_."

"We heard you had arrived," she said, her cheeks flushed from running. "I wanted to be the first to welcome you home." She looked over Ichigo's shoulder and saw Renji and Shuuhei standing there.

"Captain Abarai," she said, with a slight bow, "Shu…I mean, Lieutenant Hisagi." She blushed deeply as she looked at Hisagi. Ichigo shot his dark-haired companion a quizzical look.

"_Is there something you haven't told me?"_ he thought.

"_Princess Yuzu?" _Shuuhei replied, silently. _"I…she…we are…old friends."_ Ichigo laughed.

There was a loud crash from Ichigo's left, and the lights in the entry flickered. Ichigo heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath and, instinctively, he drew his own sword. A blur of black flew at him, and his blade met the newcomer's. The sound of vibrating metal reverberated around them as the two blades met. Ichigo glanced with fear over to where Yuzu had stood a split second before, but was relieved to see that Shuuhei had grabbed her, pulled her out of the way and was standing in front of her.

_"What the hell is going on?" _thought Ichigo, startled, as he tried to make out his attacker's face. He could tell only that it was a man by his build, but he wore a scarf which hid his features.

Ichigo jumped backwards, just in time to duck beneath the swing of his opponent's weapon. The other man's sword grazed the stone wall behind Ichigo, and sparks flew from the point of contact. His attacker laughed, and reset himself for another go at Ichigo, spinning around as he moved.

Ichigo scowled and concentrated hard on the sword he held in his hands, ducking again and landing a solid kick on his challenger's side. The other man groaned, but did not retreat, instead moving with blinding speed and knocking Ichigo off his feet. Ichigo rolled as he fell, jumping up and meeting his opponent's sword midway up its blade. The two blades slid against each other, and the two men's wrists touched briefly, before the other man pushed off against Ichigo's wrist, sliding easily backwards and laughing.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Whoever his attacker was, it was clear that he was far more skilled than Ichigo, whose knowledge of swordplay was limited to his training as a child and the classes he had taken on Terra. Ichigo was keenly aware of his weakness in such a situation. He would have to rely on his physical skills and the ancient martial arts he had studied in school.

He jumped high, turning in mid-air as he fell back to the ground, his foot landing this time on his attacker's lower back. The other man grunted, and Ichigo could see surprise in his dark eyes. Without blinking, Ichigo jumped again, this time using his elbow to aim for the man's chest. The man laughed, grabbing Ichigo's arm and knocking him out of the air.

"_Damn,"_ thought Ichigo, as he felt himself fall. _"He's so fast."_

Ichigo landed on the marble floor with a resounding thud. He looked up, stunned to see his attacker's blade pointed at his heart. Where the hell were Renji and Shuuhei when he needed them? He looked around in desperation, trying to figure a way out of his predicament, but to no avail.

"Stop this," came a woman's voice, from Ichigo's side. In an instant, the tip of the woman's sword was at his attacker's throat. From where he lay, Ichigo could not see her face, but he knew the voice – the woman from the forest – his sister, Karin.

Ichigo rolled onto his side and sprang to his feet, neatly picking his sword back up again and pointing it at the man in the mask. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw Renji, one hand covering his face. He was shaking. Or, rather, he was laughing.

"Renji," growled Ichigo, "what the hell is going on around here?!"

Karin sheathed her sword and stood with her hands on her hips, clearly irritated. Yuzu calmly walked over to the would-be attacker, shaking her head. She calmly took the attacker's sword from his hands and handed it, unceremoniously, to Shuuhei. Shuuhei looked quickly away - Ichigo was sure he was laughing, as well.

Yuzu reached up and yanked hard on the attacker's black mask, a piece of fabric wound loosely about his face. It fluttered to the floor. "Dad," she said, looking almost as irritated as Karin. "You _promised_ you would wait until he got settled in."

Karin clicked her tongue against her teeth, glancing at Ichigo as though he were the object of scorn. "Good thing I was around to intervene," she said, with an overly dramatic sigh.

Ichigo looked at Renji again, but the redhead looked away. Renji was doing his best not to laugh again and turning slightly red with the effort.

"You…you…," stammered Ichigo, at a loss for words. "Why the hell did you just try to kill me?"

Isshin grinned. "A king must always be prepared to defend himself from those who would prefer to see him dead," he replied. "I just wanted to be sure you hadn't forgotten what I'd taught you."

Ichigo stared, open-mouthed, at his father.

"Your Majesty," said Shuuhei, stepping in between Ichigo and his father, "I'm sure your son is quite tired from his trip. May I suggest that we have the servants get him something to eat and drink?"

Yuzu joined Shuuhei and put her arm around her father, directing him towards a small sitting room off the main entry. "I think that's a splendid idea, don't you, Father?"

Isshin said nothing, but went with Yuzu, looking at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. Renji, Karin and Ichigo now stood alone by the main doors.

"Thank you, I think," said Ichigo to Karin, dusting himself off unceremoniously.

"My pleasure," Karin replied, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly in amusement. "I see there are other things apart from your horsemanship that need improvement."

"Apparently," replied Ichigo, trying hard not to laugh himself.

"You knew who I was, didn't you – back there in the woods?" Karin asked, noting Ichigo's lack of surprise at seeing her.

"Yes," he replied, with a sly grin.

"May I ask how you knew?"

"Your eyes," he said, simply. "They looked just like our mother's."

Ichigo saw Karin's eyes begin to well up with tears but then, just as quickly, she took a deep breath and said, "Welcome home, Ichi-Nii."

* * *

Ichigo did not sleep well that night – whether it was because of the memories associated with the castle, or the realization of the weight of the undertaking before him, he couldn't be sure – perhaps it was both. Odd images of Fury's Keep dogged his dreams, memories of places he had no particular recollection of ever having been, or of people he did not remember ever having met. He awoke the next morning groggy and exhausted just as the sun rose, and slipped out of the castle and into the gardens.

He wandered around for nearly an hour, not really paying attention to where he was going. The morning fog that lay about the edges of the garden began to slowly dissipate as the sun warmed the air. The garden was silent except for the sounds of birds and the occasional cricket from the bushes. As he walked, he passed through the more formal gardens and into the open fields beyond, finally sitting down on a bench under a grouping of flowering trees.

That's when he saw it: a small marker partially covered by a wild rose bush. He stood up and kneeled before the stone, pulling aside some of the plant's leaves to read the inscription. It read:

"_Kurosaki Masaki, Wife, Mother,_

_Our Beloved Queen,_

_You will live on in our hearts."_

Ichigo ran his fingers gently over the stone.

_Remember._

He closed his eyes and saw her, smiling at him. Her voice echoed in his mind, and he struggled to hear the words, but to no avail.

"_Ichigo." _

For a moment, he wondered vaguely if he had heard his mother's voice.

"_Ichigo." _

It was not his mother's voice; it was the voice he had heard in the mountains. His heart felt suddenly light, the tears that had once threatened to fall were gone. His spirit felt light, expectant.

"_Where are you?"_ Ichigo asked silently.

"_Behind you," _replied the Fury. Ichigo reached inside his shirt to withdraw his star stone. _"You do not need the stone to see me this time, Ichigo."_

"What?" said Ichigo, out loud, turning around. Before him stood a man, dressed entirely in black. He was tall - taller by far than Ichigo - with long, dark hair and a ragged beard. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am," replied the Fury. His voice was no longer ethereal, it was deep, masculine, slightly rough.

"But you're speaking to me, and you look nothing like the being I met on the mountainside," Ichigo said, disbelieving.

"Furies have the ability to take on human form," replied the man, his face impassive.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, still stunned by the revelation that the man who stood before him was in truth not a man.

"I am here to guide you, if you will accept my counsel," the Fury replied, serenely.

The image of Isshin, standing over him, sword aimed at his heart, flitted through Ichigo's mind.

The Fury smiled, knowingly. _"I will teach you, Ichigo," _it said.

"I am honored," replied Ichigo, with little hesitation. He knew instinctively that this being sought only to help him become stronger, to help him learn to guide his people.

The Fury bowed, deeply. _"I will show you the depth of your power, little one,"_ came the voice in Ichigo's head.

"What may I call you?" Ichigo asked, studying the man who now stood before him.

"My name is Zangetsu," replied the Fury.

* * *

**Author's Note****: I hope you enjoyed Ichigo's homecoming and the appearance (in human form this time) of Zangetsu. Hitsugaya will be back in the next chapter (past or present – I'm not telling!) and more of Ichigo's history and the history of Seriana will be revealed. And to those of you who have asked about Chad – he will also make an appearance in future chapters – promise! ****-Lex**


	7. The Noble Ruffian

**Author's Note****: For all of you who have been asking me to write a really long chapter – this is it! I hope you enjoy all the background bits and the revelation of Rukia's awesome power. Oh, yeah, and the little white-haired elf you all have been asking me about! -Lex**

Chapter Seven: The Noble Ruffian

_Five Years Before:_

"I don't trust him." Renji stood, arms crossed, sword pointed in the direction of the dark-haired man in black who was just about to disappear into the orchards near the royal gardens. "How did he even get in here?"

"You can put down your sword, Renji," said Ichigo, shaking his head. "Zangetsu's a friend. He's offered to train me."

"Train you? In what? Banditry?" Renji scowled, putting away his sword, all the same. By now, Zangetsu had vanished into the trees.

"Hardly," Ichigo laughed, wiping the sweat out of his eyes. "We were just sparring." His face and clothes were filthy, and he was dripping with sweat.

Renji's eyes narrowed. "Lieutenant Hisagi and I are more than capable of serving as _Your Majesty's_ sparring partners," he retorted, stressing the honorific.

Ichigo smiled, refusing to take the bait. He sheathed his sword and slapped a very unhappy Renji hard on the back. "I promise I'll take you up on it, friend," he laughed, ignoring Renji's icy glare.

"What do you even know about that man?" Renji asked, still watching the trees where the Fury had vanished. "You've been here less than a day and you've…"

"You'll have to trust me on this one, Renji," said Ichigo, interrupting the red-head as he started back towards the castle.

"You won't tell me who he is, will you?" Renji asked.

"No," replied Ichigo. Renji said nothing, but his face was hard.

"I trust you with my life," said Ichigo, repeating the same words he had used on the mountainside only weeks before. "I have always trusted you."

Back at the castle, Ichigo was greeted by a very surprised Yuzu who, having taking on the motherly role, insisted that Ichigo eat and bathe before meeting with his Advisor, Kyouraku Shunsui. Ichigo, realizing that he would accomplish little by arguing with his sister, grudgingly obliged. An hour later, having bathed, he sat on a balcony overlooking the gardens eating his first hot breakfast since returning to Seriana weeks ago.

The sun was now high in the sky, but Ichigo yawned, the lack of sleep the night before and the hours spent sparring with Zangetsu finally taking their toll. He checked to make sure no one could see him, put his feet up on the table, and leaned back in his chair. He had nearly nodded off to sleep when he sensed the presence of someone sitting in front of him. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into a pair of deep turquoise eyes.

"Hey, what are doing?" demanded Ichigo, as the white-haired young man began to unceremoniously stuff the remains of Ichigo's breakfast into his mouth.

"You weren't eating it," said the youth who, from the looks of him, was barely out of his teens. "Would you rather it go to waste?" The boy scowled and shook his head, taking a swig of water from the glass carafe and starting to pull apart a loaf of bread.

Ichigo watched, feeling slightly queasy as he watched what was left of his breakfast disappear with all due haste. He had never seen anyone eat so much in such a short period of time.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, watching the youngster down the rest of Ichigo's water to wash down his meal.

"Name's Hitsugaya," said Ichigo's white-haired companion, wiping his face with Ichigo's napkin. "Hitsugaya Toushirou. What of it?"

"Just curious," Ichigo replied, chuckling to himself. "You live here, at the castle?"

"What's it to you?" Hitsugaya demanded.

Ichigo laughed. "I _am_ the Regent here," he said. "I guess you could say it's my business to know who lives within the castle walls."

Hitsugaya scowled again, then jumped up with surprising speed onto the balcony wall, leaning on one of the castle's buttresses and looking out over the gardens. "I live here," he said simply.

"With your parents?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya said nothing, but started to walk across the railing, putting one foot in front of the other like a tight-rope walker. Ichigo was half-tempted to pull the boy down, worried that he'd fall and break his neck, but he restrained himself – this was clearly a test to see what Ichigo was made of. He knew, instinctively, that Hitsugaya had sought him out to take his own measure of the new monarch.

"No parents," Hitsugaya said, finally. He looked almost angry, and Ichigo decided not to push the issue further.

"Have you always lived here?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as he teetered dangerously over the gardens, hanging onto the buttress with one hand. _"Damn brat,"_thought Ichigo. _"He's testing me again."_

"No," Hitsugaya replied, putting his feet back on the railing and letting go of the buttress. "I'm not from here."

"Where are you from?" asked Ichigo, realizing full well that the boy was controlling the entire conversation and sharing only that information he wished to share.

"Dragon's Keep," Hitsugaya answered, beginning to walk across the railing again.

Ichigo felt a slight breeze from the open doors behind him and turned to see a man standing in there, leaning on one of the door jambs. The man glanced briefly at Ichigo, raised his eyebrows, then looked at Hitsugaya, lifting up the brim of his hat to peer at the white-haired elf with a look of resignation.

"You were supposed to meet me an hour ago, Toushirou," the man said, with a sigh. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and he touched his hand to a slight bulge under his shirt – his star stone, Ichigo guessed. Ichigo felt the temperature on the balcony drop precipitously, and watched with interest as the balustrade on which Hitsugaya had been standing turned white and sparkled in the sunlight. Ichigo realized, with some surprise, that the railing was now coated in tiny ice crystals.

"I was coming," Hitsugaya replied, sullenly, jumping down from the railing. He glared briefly at Ichigo, then walked by the man and back inside the castle without another word. Ichigo turned to the sandy-haired man with a quizzical look.

"My charge," the man explained, with a coy smile. "A difficult child, that one, with a temper to boot."

"And you?" asked Ichigo, at a loss for the second time that day.

"Oh, my apologies," laughed the man, pushing himself away from the door frame and bowing with a flourish. "I know who you are, but you would not know me, would you?"

"No," Ichigo replied, not sure what to make of this response.

"Urahara Kisuke," said the sandy-haired man, with a grin. "I'm an old friend of your father's."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "I've never heard of you."

Urahara looked slightly crestfallen. "Indeed," he said, sadly. "How unfortunate. But, of course, you had left Seriana before I arrived in Fury's Keep." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I am technical advisor to the Keep's towers - with the exception of the Great Southern Tower, of course. I make sure that the lights stay lit, the water runs, and the lavatories…"

"I get the idea," interrupted Ichigo, not interested in learning more about Seriana plumbing than what was absolutely necessary. "And the boy?"

"Toushirou?" answered Urahara. "He works in the stables."

"Stables?" Ichigo was shocked. "Why would a noble work in the Keep's stables?"

"Ah," replied Urahara. "That is an excellent question."

Ichigo waited for the answer, but Urahara merely bowed and said, "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Lord Kurosaki. I really must be going, but I am sure we shall meet again soon." And then he was gone, before Ichigo could gather his thoughts.

"He is a bit strange, isn't he?" Another voice this time.

The irony that the man who had spoken these words was dressed from head to toe in pink floral brocade was not lost on Ichigo. He rubbed his temples, trying to stem the headache that was building to a fever pitch now. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, and the constant influx of new people had pushed him to his limits.

This visitor, however, was a familiar one, and Ichigo bowed slightly and said, "Advisor Kyouraku," as he tried not to laugh. His father's advisor had always been an unusual man, and apparently the passage of time had just served to accentuate his eccentricities.

"Your Majesty," said Kyouraku, bowing low. "It's good to see you again. You've changed a good deal, haven't you, since we last saw each other?"

"I was going to come see you," began Ichigo, ignoring the pleasantries, "but I've…"

"Been a bit busy, have we?" interrupted Kyouraku, smiling. "I heard you have found yourself a teacher, and a very unusual one, at that." Ichigo's eyes betrayed his surprise that Kyouraku had already heard about Zangetsu, but the older man merely smiled. "Vice-Captain Abarai was a bit jealous, I believe."

Ichigo looked at the brown-haired man with the ponytail and shadow of a beard, sizing him up. Kyouraku, aware of Ichigo's scrutiny, just smiled again, apparently used to this sort of second look. What was becoming abundantly clear to Ichigo was that this man was often taken for a fool, but that he was a surprisingly uncanny observer of people. Understanding the motivations of the people who surrounded him was something Ichigo knew to be of great value. Ichigo guessed that Kyouraku would make as excellent an advisor and teacher as he had been to Isshin before him.

"I see you've met Urahara Kisuke," Kyouraku added, when Ichigo did not speak.

"Technical Advisor to the towers?" queried Ichigo, looking to the older man for more information.

"_Former_Advisor to Dragon's Keep," obliged Kyouraku, with a slight smile.

"_Advisor_?" Ichigo said, surprised. "What would a former advisor from Dragon's Keep be doing here?"

"Kisuke was Advisor to the former Regent, Lord Ryuu," Kyouraku replied. "Lord Ryuu was killed shortly after you left Seriana, along with his children, the heirs of Dragon's Keep. Quite unfortunate. Your father took Kisuke in – he had no other place to go."

Ichigo studied Kyouraku; he was sure there was more to this story. He had no doubt that the Advisor expected him to press further, so he hazarded a guess. "Not all the heirs were killed, though, were they?"

Kyouraku raised an eyebrow, impressed. "No," he answered. "There was one child who survived the massacre at Dragon's Keep, all those years ago."

"The white-haired kid," said Ichigo. It wasn't a question.

Kyouraku smiled.

* * *

_The Present:_

Rukia watched Aizen leave with barely controlled fury. "He means to kill you," she said, after she was sure Aizen was out of earshot.

"Apparently," Ichigo replied, unfazed.

"But that makes no sense," she said, trying to fathom the situation. "Even if my brother were to seek war between our Keeps, you would be far more valuable to him alive than dead."

"That would seem reasonable," Ichigo replied. "And yet, I did not get the sense that Lord Aizen was joking."

"Neither did I," she said, running her hand through her hair.

"Which can only mean one thing," Ichigo continued, thoughtfully. "Your brother's trust in him is ill-placed."

"I don't understand it," said Rukia, shaking her head. "Nii-sama is usually so astute…" Her voice trailed off.

Ichigo, who had been leaning against the wall, walked over to a small bench and lay down, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're awfully calm," she said.

"I've learned that it's best to stay calm in difficult situations," he answered, with a slight grin, "although it took me a few years to figure that one out."

"So, what now?"

"We wait," Ichigo answered. "He won't kill me here –he wouldn't want to take a chance that he might be caught, especially since we're so close to the border of Winter's Keep. He'll wait until we cross the border into friendlier territory, and he'll be discreet about it."

Rukia looked back out the window again. "I still don't understand why Nii-sama trusts him," she said, darkly.

"No use worrying about that right now," laughed Ichigo. "You'll have plenty of time to figure it out, when you return home. For now, _I_need to figure out how I'm going to get Renji and Shuuhei out of here in one piece."

"And me?" she asked, with a bit of aristocratic attitude.

"You cannot run forever, Rukia," Ichigo replied, with a sigh.

* * *

The snow had stopped falling by the time they left the farmhouse and headed back onto the road later that day, turning to the east at a crossroads not far from the border. From here, Rukia knew, they would pass through a dense forest and reach the Silver River, which marked the border between Fury's Keep and her home.

Rukia had traveled this road only one time before - when her brother had accompanied her to the East Tower to be tested for admission. She had been sixteen years-old. Byakuya had assumed that she, like most girls of her age and status, would want to see the source of the planet's power and the legendary Tower itself. By the time they had returned home from their visit, however, Rukia was sure that she had no interest in spending the rest of her life hidden away in a Tower and hoped to never see its walls again. The memory came unbidden, of the first time she had visited the Great Tower…

* * *

She had been groomed almost from birth to take her place in one of the Four Great Towers. Indeed, she was days old when it had become clear to all that she possessed the strongest form of reiatsu – the power of the Kuchiki's – the ability to manipulate matter itself. She was barely two years old when her parents had died, victims of a disease which had come to Seriana aboard a Terran ship. She had been given her father's star stone only weeks later after having been found to be a perfect match for it.

She had gone to the Tower because her brother had expected it of her, and she found the East Tower to be a dark and foreboding place. The ancient stones which surrounded the tall building were weathered with age and, inside, the stone floors and walls had been just as cold as the exterior. The rooms had been lit only with large torches, similar to those in the castle where she had grown up - there had been no windows, and no sunlight ever entered within the Tower's walls. The place had been hushed, silent, except for the sound of their feet on the hard floors.

She and Byakuya had been met at the Tower by a very old woman with long silver hair and eyes clouded with age. She had said little to Byakuya – the women of the Great Towers were beholden to no man or ruler - the Great Towers and their occupants were as revered as the regents. She knew this woman was the Donya of the Tower, its most senior resident, the woman charged with the care of the girls and women that were bound to the Tower – perhaps the most powerful woman in Winter's Keep.

The old woman, Chiyoko, had taken Rukia into a small room, leaving Byakuya behind to wait. The test was for no one but the Donya, not even for Rukia's benefit – it was meant to determine if Rukia was powerful and pliable enough to enter the Tower as a future member of the Great Circle within. Once alone in the room with Rukia, Chiyoko had run her withered hands over the soft skin of Rukia's face, exploring her features. Rukia had realized, with a slight shock, that the old woman was completely blind.

"_Do not fear, child,"_Chiyoko had told her silently, smiling. _"This will not be comfortable for you, but it will not harm you, either."_

The old woman had reached out and felt about Rukia's neck for the silver chain that held Rukia's star stone, touching it delicately. At once, Rukia had felt sick, weak.

"_Do not fight me, child," _the old woman had told her. _"Relax."_Rukia had obeyed, and the initial nausea she had felt had begun to dissipate as she felt the tower walls fly away.

_She was soaring high above the mountains of the Dark Country like a hawk, freed from its bindings, unfettered. Below her, a cliff that ended at the water's edge – at its top were trees which had begun to topple downwards, and at its base was a pile of rocks and rubble from where the ocean had worn away the mountainside. No people lived in this rugged country; it was about as far removed from civilization as possible._

_She had heard voices of the women of the Tower Circle and she had followed those voices downward, towards the shore. The women had supported her, urging her onward, until she touched the ground, and further on into the dirt and the rocks beneath the soil. _

_She was __inside__ the mountain now; she could feel the granular dirt against her skin, feel the rocks that held it in place. But she did not stop there, instead moving deeper, into the chemical bonds that made up the bedrock. She could feel the rock's structure, feel the atoms that moved about silently within._

"_You know what to do, child,"_ _came the old woman's voice._

"_Yes," Rukia had replied, feeling the power of the Tower join with hers. "I know what to do."_

_The mountainside vanished in a hail of thunder and light, illuminating the sky like a hundred suns. As the light faded, Rukia looked around her. The water had receded, leaving the shoreline nearly dry. The mountain was gone, replaced by an enormous crater that glowed red still from the heat of the explosion._

"Open your eyes, child," Chiyoko had said aloud, her breath coming in rasps, her voice weak. Rukia had opened her eyes and looked into those of the old woman. In those ancient eyes, and despite the thick cataracts that covered them, Rukia had seen true fear. She had felt something warm run from her nose – blood– and felt the darkness overtake her as she collapsed.

"_What have I done?"_ she had thought, as she had lost consciousness.

She had awoken to find herself back in her bedroom in Winter's Keep, her brother standing at her bedside, his face unfathomable. He had told her that she was not yet ready for the Tower, that unlike the other girls of her age, she would need to wait until she was called. She had been relieved at this news, despite the nagging feeling that she had somehow let her brother down, that she had not been strong enough to qualify for the Circle.

Byakuya had not brought up the subject of the Tower again, until six months ago, when word arrived that Chiyoko had died and that the new Donya had asked for her to come serve in the Circle. She had run away the next day, the prospect of returning to the Tower so repulsive that she had feared it more than she feared leaving everything she knew and loved behind.

* * *

Rukia brushed the memory aside – that had been a different time and she had been a different person. Now, as they reached the edge of the second forest, Rukia could see the river beyond. Her homeland lay beyond the silvery water.

She glanced over to Ichigo, who smiled back at her. He, like Renji and Shuuhei, wore metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles which glowed slightly blue. Rukia had seen such bindings used for prisoners with powerful reiatsus - those men who could not be contained through the usual bindings of ropes or simple metals. With these cuffs, Rukia knew that none of the men could fight or summon the power of their star stones. Neither she nor Ichigo had anticipated that Aizen would be able to restrain the three men in this way.

"Lord Aizen," she said, from atop her horse. Her own hands were bound behind her back, but only by ropes. Even Aizen, she guessed, would not risk using a device as barbaric as the cuffs on the sister of the king he sought to impress.

"Yes, Princess?" he answered silkily, his face as implacable as it always was.

"Release them, before we reach the border," she said, simply. "They will not follow us – I can obtain their promise not to do so."

"No," Aizen replied, amused by her renewed attempt to order him to obey her.

"I cannot abide this," she said. "I do not believe my brother would want to see the Regent of Fury's Keep dead."

"What do you know of your brother's wishes, Princess?" Aizen answered. "He has never sought your counsel before – why should he now, especially given that you yourself have betrayed your Keep?"

"I have not betrayed…," she began.

"You have abandoned your brother and failed in your duty as a Kuchiki," said Aizen, cutting across her. This would get her nowhere, she knew, but it was at least worth a try.

They drew closer and closer to the river and, with the river, the options for escape felt to her as though they were becoming more and more limited. She would need to make a move now, or risk not being able to save their lives later.

"_Ichigo," _she thought, and she saw him glance at her, and he mouth the word, "Don't," to try to dissuade her from doing what he knew she would do.

Ignoring him, she leaned over in the saddle, gritting her teeth, and fell sideways off the horse and onto the snow, hitting her left shoulder on one of the rocks that hid beneath the blanket of white. It couldn't be helped – without the use of her arms, this was the best she could do. She ignored the pain, biting her cheek to keep from crying out.

"Get her," ordered Aizen, irritated, signaling to several of his men who had been walking behind the horses. "Don't hurt her. We wouldn't want to anger the Regent."

This was exactly what Rukia wanted. She jumped up and kicked one of the men in the groin, grabbing his sword with her still-bound hands and pulling it up towards her back, cutting away at the ropes with its blade. The ropes, however, did not cooperate, and she felt a pair of strong arms pull the sword from behind her. She elbowed the man who held her, but to no avail – he held on tight, swearing as her elbow met his stomach.

"_Bring them closer to us,"_she heard Ichigo say, in her mind. She twisted about in the man's arms, taking advantage of her smaller size and pulling slightly away from him. He reached for her and she struggled again, rolling onto the ground.

Several of the other men now joined in, one of them shouting, "Little girl like got the best of you, eh, Yakihito?" Aizen sat on his horse, glaring at his men, irritated with their inability to regain control over the wisp of a woman who alternately kicked and elbowed them.

Another man shouted, "Maybe we should send _you_ to the Tower, man! It'll toughen you up so you can handle the little ladies."

With one last effort, Rukia dropped to the ground and rolled towards Ichigo and the others who stood at the point of three swords, unable to move for their heavy chains bindings. This time, one of the men who was guarding Ichigo moved to intercept her, thinking he would just pick her up and toss her over her shoulder. But when he went to reach for her, Ichigo hit him hard over the head with one of the iron shackles he wore. Rukia managed to grab the unconscious man's sword just as another of the men went to subdue her, but it was too late – she had finally cut through the ropes and now held the sword out in front of her with her freed right hand. She had little time, she knew, what with Ichigo, Shuuhei and Renji still in chains and unable to do much fighting.

With her left arm, still aching where she had bruised it in the fall from the horse, she pulled her star stone out from beneath her shirt. She knew she had no other choice but to use the stone, but she had sworn to her brother that she would only use her power to safeguard the Keep, and she knew the ramifications of the stone's use. In that moment, she knew in her heart that to protect Ichigo meant protecting the Keep that was the lifeblood of her clan.

"_Forgive me, Nii-sama,"_ she thought, as she unwrapped the stone quickly. Half a dozen men now ran towards her, but she could hear only the emerald-green rock calling, the voices of all those who had possessed the stone before her speaking to her, guiding her.

To Rukia, who was oblivious to everything but the stone, the world went suddenly still – the wind did not blow, the snow ceased to fall, and she could not even hear her own breath. To those around her, time continued as before, but a soft hum emanated from the stone in Rukia's hand and the stone seemed to glow from within, illuminating her face with an eerie green glow.

Ichigo, who had been struggling with one of Aizen's men, stopped to look at the slight woman with the dark hair that seemed to blow about her as if she were in the midst of a storm. Instantly, he knew that the power she held in her hand was far greater than any other he had ever witnessed or felt, with the exception perhaps his own. He also knew that this power was different, far more volatile and destructive than any of the weapons he had studied on Terra.

"_No wonder they wanted her in a Tower,"_he thought, as he felt the metal at his wrists and ankles evaporate at Rukia's command. This was the Kuchiki power of legend, the power of transmutation – the ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, to change its form and its composition. He felt the earth begin to open up at his feet, and he wondered what she had done. Had she changed the bedrock beneath them to sand or to water? Or had she simply transformed it into air?

Rukia knew what to do, visualizing the earth beneath her feet and allowing her mind to penetrate the rocks that supported it. She could sense the structure of the bedrock, and she focused her energy on manipulating it, changing its composition. She could not go too far into those rocks for fear she would harm the three men who stood near her. She would only reach into the ground beneath the feet of the others, create an opening for them to escape.

"_Ichigo,"_ she thought, as she began to regain a sense of where she was. _"You must take the others and leave here, now." _The ground shook harder, and she felt herself losing her balance, but she did not care. She had to finish this.

Ichigo did not leave, instead catching her as she fell. The ground underneath his feet began to crack on the surface, and the crack grew until it had become a chasm, deepening with each passing moment. Shuuhei, seeing Ichigo begin to slip down the newly-minted ravine, reached out his hand to help. Ichigo grabbed Shuuhei's wrist just as Ichigo felt the ground completely fall away underneath him. He was thankful Rukia weighed nearly nothing as he pulled himself out of the chasm, his right arm holding her tightly. One hard yank, and he was on the ground, panting, next to Renji and Shuuhei. Through the dust, Ichigo could see some of Aizen's men, now yards away, separated by an impassable gorge.

"Rukia!" he shouted, over the din of the collapsing hill. Her eyes fluttered open briefly and she smiled at him. Blood ran from her nose and mouth and her face was deathly pale. "Rukia!" he shouted again, but she had fainted. He gathered her in his arms and began to run towards the river.

* * *

Ichigo paced the stone corridor. Three days ride without rest, and he could barely think clearly, but he would not rest, not yet.

"Ichigo," said Yuzu, putting her hand on his shoulder. He stopped pacing for a moment and looked at his sister. "You know father is an accomplished healer. She will be fine."

Ichigo grunted and then began to pace anew. Why had it taken them so long to get back? Why had the three of them been helpless to revive her, to stop the blood. She had lost so much blood he had thought she would die.

Shuuhei walked down the hallway, nodding briefly to Yuzu and walking up to Ichigo. "How is she?" he asked. His face was wan, unshaven and there were dark circles under his eyes. Ichigo wondered absent-mindedly if he looked as bad.

"My father is taking care of her," Ichigo replied, his voice horse. He knew that there was no one more skilled in treating those with injuries related to the star stones, and yet the heavy feeling in his chest was oppressive, overwhelming.

"_It's not your fault, Ichigo," Shuuhei said silently to him._

"_It damn well __is__ my fault," _came Ichigo's silent reply_. "It was __my__choice not to escape from Aizen; I gave her no choice in the end. It was a mistake. We could have easily overpowered them if I had not decided to wait."_

"_You believed what you were doing was right, Ichigo,"_ replied Shuuhei, silently._ "How could you have known…"_

Ichigo shut his mind. He did not want to hear the reasons – not now.

Shuuhei walked over to Yuzu, who handed him a goblet of water and wiped his face. He reddened slightly, then nodded stiffly at Ichigo and walked back down the hallway. It was minutes later when Isshin opened the door to greet his son, but to Ichigo, it felt like hours.

"How…," he began.

"She is resting," Isshin replied, as Ichigo followed him back into the room. "She'll be fine in a few days."

"I don't understand," said Ichigo. "Why did this happen to her?"

"I'm not sure," Isshin replied, his usually jovial expression now serious. "There are powers - abilities - which take a great toll on the wielder. I have heard stories of powers such as the Kuchiki's, but I have never seen the results of using such a technique."

"She was to be sent to the East Tower," Ichigo said, watching Rukia. She looked very tiny in the large canopy bed. "She ran." In spite of himself, Ichigo sounded angry.

"Son," said Isshin, softly, "not all our people share your beliefs about how the Great Towers should be administered. Perhaps her brother believed the Tower could help her learn to gain mastery over this technique, to prevent its effects from physically harming her."

Ichigo sat down by the bed. "No one should be forced into such a life, father," Ichigo replied.

"You will have to be patient, if you wish to win over those who support the Great Towers," said Isshin, now standing behind Ichigo.

"There isn't much time," Ichigo said, quietly, watching Rukia's chest rise and fall with each breath. "Terra is threatening to send troops to the Keeps to force them to bow to the Empire's rule. We must united the Keeps soon, or Seriana will become just another planet among the thousands the Empire has already assimilated."

"You need some rest, son," Isshin said, laying his hand gently on Ichigo's shoulder. "There is time enough for you to plan your next move. You should retire to your rooms."

"Thanks for taking care of her," Ichigo replied, ignoring Isshin's advice. "I think I'll stay a while." Isshin nodded and walked out of the room.

Ichigo yawned and leaned back in the chair. He would stay here until she awoke; he owed her at least that much. After he was satisfied that she was alright, he would sleep.


	8. The Challenge

Chapter Eight: The Challenge

_Five Years Before:_

Karin stood outside the stable door, watching the white-haired man shoe one of the horses. His clothes were dirty and his hands calloused from the work; he worked with the utmost concentration, putting his hand from time to time on the animal's body to calm the creature. She had seen him many times before as he worked in the stables, but she had never spoken to him. He had come to Fury's Keep less than a year before, and until now, she had truly never cared to speak to him. Never cared that is, until she had stumbled upon him in the woods, practicing with his sword several weeks before her brother had returned home to reclaim the throne.

As one of the two Princesses of the Keep, Karin had entertained marriage offers from many men who saw her as the beautiful woman she was, as well as a thing to be possessed or won. She had little interest in such men, preferring to sharpen her skills with her sword or focus her reiatsu rather than attending the many balls and social events to which she and her sister were invited. She had no desire to marry, indeed she had decided that were she forced into a loveless marriage, she would flee and join the Freewomen who lived in the Dark Country. She had never cared about men before; to be sure, she had never felt that she needed them.

She had been riding through the woods outside the castle grounds when she had noticed him standing in a small clearing by himself. In his hands, he held a sword the likes of which she had never set eyes on before – nearly as tall as he, with a four-pointed, star-shaped hilt with a blade that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. She knew immediately that this blade had not been forged here – she knew the work of all the metalsmiths in Fury's Keep. This sword, wherever it had been made, had not been created to be the sword of a commoner; it was meant to be the sword of a nobleman, even more likely the sword of royalty. Karin had immediately understood why the man with eyes the color of the ocean was practicing here, in the middle of the woods - he had wished to remain unknown amongst the inhabitants of the Keep. From that day forward, she had wanted to learn more about him.

Hitsugaya finished shoeing the horse and led it back to one of the stalls, running his hand gently over the horse's forehead before giving it more water and fresh straw. He walked back over to the open space near the entrance, cleaning and putting away his tools.

"You don't have to stay outside, you know," he said, his back to her as he grabbed a broom and began to sweep the floor.

"You felt my presence, didn't you?" she asked, walking into the stables.

"No," he replied, still not looking at her and continuing to sweep. "I heard your skirt move when you first came."

Karin frowned slightly. _"Damn dress,_"she thought, with some embarrassment. Since Ichigo had returned, Yuzu had insisted she at least wear women's clothing while on the castle grounds. There was very little that Karin would refused her beloved twin sister, although the heavy fabric still aggravated her to no end.

"Was there something you needed, Princess?" he asked, and she could hear the challenge in his voice.

"I will need my horse tomorrow morning," she lied.

"Really?" he replied, turning around and looking right through her. "Thinking of another ride through the forest?"

"I enjoy riding there."

"Of course," he said, turning back to his work. "And do you also enjoy watching others when you think they cannot see you?"

"You…you _knew_ I was there?" she stammered, taken aback. She wasn't sure who she was more irritated with – herself, for making her presence know, or him, for not acknowledging her presence. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Who am I to tell the Princess of Fury's Keep what she can or can't do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she parried. "Why don't you tell me? Who _are_ you?"

He was silent.

"I know you're nobly born," she said, without hesitation. "If I were to guess…"

"Don't guess," he replied, cutting her off. He stopped sweeping and turned around to face her. "It's dangerous to speculate about such things."

She looked at him but did not press him further.

"So what do you _really_ want, Princess?" he asked, a hint of a grin on his lips now.

"I want to fight you," she said, simply, waiting to see his reaction.

"Men don't fight women," he said, bluntly.

"Do you believe they _shouldn't_ fight each other?" she asked, hands now on her hips. Her face felt hot. _"Men are all the same,"_ she thought to herself, angrily.

"We are _not_ all the same," he answered coolly, turning back to his sweeping so she wouldn't see him smile.

"You can read my mind?" she said, rounding on him now. "But that's…"

"Against the laws of the Keep?" Hitsugaya supplied, grinning now. "So turn me in."

Karin scowled at him. "If you can read my mind, you know damn well I won't turn you in," she replied.

"Would you like to know what I think, then?" he asked, pausing momentarily for effect. He stopped sweeping and turned to look at her.

"Yes," she said, the challenge issued.

"I wouldn't really care if men and women _did_ fight," he replied, with a shrug. "I just never considered fighting a woman before, that's all."

"And what about now?" she asked, lifting her chin slightly. She was not going to let him off easily.

"Why do you want to fight me?" he asked, clearly amused.

"I want to see how good you are," she replied, smirking. "From what I've seen, you're not too bad - better than most of the Royal Guard."

"You fight against _them_?" he asked, surprised.

"Who else is there to test my strength against?" she answered, finding herself on the defensive again. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So, when will it be? Tomorrow? Or are you afraid you might hurt me?"

The thought had crossed his mind. He turned back to his sweeping, his back again to her.

"You're afraid. That's it, isn't it?" she demanded, eyes narrowed. For a moment he said nothing, considering his options. "Fine. Forget it." She'd had enough of this. She was used to such treatment by now.

"_You men are all alike,"_ she thought, hoping this time that he _would_ read her thoughts.

He laughed softly and watched her walk over to the doors, head thrown back, her long, dark hair flying about her. She was even more attractive when she was angry, he realized, with a slight smirk.

"Tomorrow," he said, as she was just about to walk through the doors. "At sunup. Where you saw me before."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look at him, but he had turned back to his sweeping again. She smiled.

* * *

When she arrived on horseback the next morning, he was standing there waiting for her. Gone was the long dress she had worn, replaced now by britches and a loose white shirt. Her hair was tied back with a dark ribbon, to keep it out of her eyes.

In spite of himself, Hitsugaya took a deep breath – the men's clothing she wore was far more becoming than the long velvet gown she had worn the day before. Her white shirt was slightly translucent and, through it he could see the outline of her hips and waist.

"_Stop this,"_ he told himself, forcing himself to look at her face. The result was not much better – with her hair pulled back, she looked even more lovely than she had at the stables, her dark eyes almost glowing in the early morning sun. _"The last thing you need is a woman to complicate things,"_ he reminded himself. Life was far too complicated already for dalliances. It would not be long now before he would have to leave this place – they would find him again, he knew.

"I'm glad you came," she said, dismounting her horse and leading it away from the clearing to graze.

"I wanted to see if the stories of your sword-fighting prowess were true," he replied, evenly.

He drew his sword from over his shoulder and stood, waiting for her to make the first move. She smiled for a split second, then ran towards him with incredible speed, their blades glancing off each other as they met with a ringing sound. She spun about, hitting his blade again with hers, and he could feel the vibration in his wrist. She was far stronger than he had imagined. For a moment, they stood nearly still – the weight of their bodies keeping them in place as they pushed against each other, wrists touching. Then she smiled again and kicked him at the back of his heel, forcing him to step back a foot or two.

"You're not fighting me with all your strength," she said, laughing to see the look of surprise on his face. "You would be wise not to treat me any differently than any other opponent." And with this, she jumped high into the air and somersaulted, landing behind him.

That is when he understood that she was using the power of her star stone to enhance the natural movements of her body. He had heard of nobles who possessed such an ability, but he had never actually witnessed it for himself. Although most nobles gifted with strong reiatsus were able to channel at least some of the power of their star stone while they fought, it was unusual for the wielder to channel that power directly into his or her body. With her ability, he knew that any advantage he enjoyed due to his size or physical strength would be lost.

"_All the more interesting, then,"_ he thought, repressing a grin.

He turned to meet her blade again, but this time he did not hesitate to swing with his full strength. Their faces were close to each other and he saw her smile with the recognition that he no longer held back. She gritted her teeth and pushed hard against his wrist. He nearly laughed at how strong she was – it was hard to believe any woman could be so strong. Then she jumped into the air again, turning around as she moved, landing a kick on his side and winding him. He grinned in spite of himself and this time, when she jumped again, he grabbed her ankle and she tumbled to the ground, righting herself almost immediately and swinging her sword to meet his.

Back and forth they moved – matched in nearly every way. Their swords met over and over again, sending sparks onto the ground and creating a near-symphony of sound as their blades rang out in the glade. Birds flew out of the nearby trees, disturbed by the movement and the noise but neither Karin nor Hitsugaya saw them, so focused were they on the fight and on each other.

"Show me your powers," she said after several minutes of impasse. He looked at her cautiously. "Are you still afraid you might hurt me?"

"Yes," he replied, honestly.

"You shouldn't be," she said, laughing and touching her hand to the stone beneath her shirt. Instantly, her blade glowed orange, and flames began to appear at the edge as though the metal was burning.

She swung her sword at him, sending a stream of fire across the clearing. He pointed his sword at the approaching flames and breathed in deeply. A wall of ice arose in midair and the flames were extinguished in a hail of water and steam.

"That's more like it!" she shouted, with a broad grin.

He laughed to see her enthusiasm, then launched his own attack – a hail of ice crystals that flew at her like tiny blades. She spun around in response, flicking her wrist and creating a protective barrier of fire. The ice vaporized, creating a thick vapor cloud at the point of impact.

She reset herself for another attack, planting her feet in a wide stance and aiming her weapon at the place he had stood. What she did not expect, however, was the speed with which he moved. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw only a blur of white and brown, then turned to find him standing only a few feet away. He swung his sword before she could parry, hitting her on the left shoulder, and she nearly fell over from the impact of it. Gritting her teeth, she swung her weapon in his direction, but he moved again – faster than she could follow.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. None of her opponents had ever been _this_ fast. She spun about, lifting her sword to meet his, but he was no longer there. She felt a sharp blow to the back of her knee and the next thing she knew, she lay on the ground panting and looking up at him, the point of his sword touching her chest. He, too, was struggling to catch his breath.

For a moment, he did not move. She smiled and laughed softly as he pulled the blade away, realizing that he had lingered too long just watching her. She sat up and felt a sharp pain in her arm; there was a deep cut on her left shoulder which had begun to bleed.

"Let me heal you," he said, quickly sheathing his sword and kneeling beside to her.

He held her arm with his right hand and pressed his left hand gently to the wound. Her arm felt suddenly cold, as if his hand had turned to ice. The pain vanished almost immediately, and after a few minutes she felt the cold turn to warmth. He released his left hand, still holding her arm with his right.

"You never cease to surprise me, _Lord_ Hitsugaya." He tensed slightly at the use of the honorific. "I was pretty certain I knew who you were, even though your name was unfamiliar to me." He said nothing, but raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure now."

"Sure?" he asked, dimly aware that he still held her arm.

"I've heard the rumors – that one of the heirs to the Regent of Dragon's Keep survived. Lord Ryuu was your father, wasn't he?" Again he was silent. "There are many traits the Ryuu Clan possessed, but the most powerful of all Clan members were able to manipulate water, to alter its state from liquid to solid at will. Even fewer of the Clan possessed an additional power – a very rare power, indeed - the ability to heal even the most serious wound."

He released her arm. Where minutes before there had been a deep gash, the skin was now almost completely healed – only a faint pink line remained. She reached up and touched his cheek with her fingers, then closed her eyes. She could sense turmoil within his heart – anger and pain. She saw the face of a man with eyes as blue as the ocean and hair the color of snow, older than Hitsugaya. His eyes were kind, loving.

Hitsugaya reached up to pull her hand away, and she opened her eyes and looked into his. "You don't have to tell me who he was. One of _my_ gifts," she said, "is the ability to see within the heart. Someday, you will be able to speak the truth, Toushirou. I hope you will share it with me when you are free to do so."

He stared at her for a moment, both of his hands on her shoulders. Their faces were close, and he felt himself surprising drawn to her. He reached up to wipe a dirty smudge from her cheek and felt her inhale sharply. She did not pull away. He was shocked to discover that he wanted to kiss her.

"_No,"_ he thought, releasing her shoulders and standing up. "_I owe the Kurosaki's my life. I will not risk hers."_

He said only, "You are a worthy opponent, Princess," and bowed low to her. Then, without another word, he walked away, leaving her sitting there in stunned silence.

* * *

_The Present:_

Rukia opened her eyes to find herself lying in bed. The room was unfamiliar, but she guessed by the furnishings and the large woven tapestries on the wall that she was in Fury's Keep, mostly likely in the castle. It was early in the morning and the first rays of light were filtering in through a large, leaded window. Near the bed she saw a figure leaning back on a chair, sound asleep.

"_Ichigo,"_ she thought. Had he stayed with her the entire time she had been unconscious? _"The Regent of Fury's Keep, keeping watch at my bedside."_ She smiled and pulled herself up in the bed as quietly as she could, to keep from waking him. She felt sore and slightly weak. How long had she been unconscious?

_Her gift will kill her someday, if she does not learn how to control it._

Words spoken years ago to her brother as they had left the East Tower. And yet, the old Donya had been unwilling to take Rukia into the Circle. Rukia had only realized much later that it was not that she been too _weak_ to be part of the Circle, she had been rejected because the old woman had been afraid of the _breadth_ of her powers. Ironically, Rukia also knew that the new Donya had wanted her just becauseof those same powers; she guessed that the Tower now hoped to harness her power as a weapon. In the end, there had been no one to teach her and each time she had used her powers, her body would suffer more profoundly.

She realized that Ichigo was now awake and looking at her. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Nearly a week," he replied, stretching his hands over his head. He looked exhausted, but he smiled at her and she could see relief plainly in his face. She swung her feet over the side of the bed to stand up and found him hovering over her.

"I'm fine," she said, seeing the expression on his face.

"Let me get my dad," he said. "I'd rather he look you over first."

"You dad?" she asked. "The former Regent?"

"One and the same," he said, running his hand through his hair and walking over to the door. "He became a healer after my mother's death. Always had a knack for it." He looked slightly uncomfortable, almost embarrassed.

"I'm fine, really," she said, trying to reassure him. "But if it would make you feel better…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that he was already out the door.

* * *

About an hour later, having satisfied Isshin and Ichigo both that she was sufficiently recovered, Rukia found herself sitting in the solarium eating breakfast with Ichigo, Yuzu and Isshin. Isshin, as expected, had chosen to sit next to Rukia, never one to miss flirting with an attractive woman, no matter what age she was. This seemed to bother Ichigo more than Rukia, who found Isshin quite charming.

"Dad," admonished Ichigo, narrowing his eyes and glaring at his father, who had just finished offering to refill Rukia's glass of water for the third time in as many minutes, "she's younger than I am." Rukia nearly choked on her water trying to stifle a laugh.

"He's pretty much harmless," Yuzu said, laughing outright at her father. "Although it _is_ slightly embarrassing."

Isshin, unfazed, continued to dote on Rukia. For her part, Rukia decided she must be witnessing firsthand a true Kurosaki family tradition – the two men had clearly played these roles before. Not surprisingly, she found Ichigo's obvious discomfort at his father's behavior quite entertaining – she would not easily forget that Ichigo had enjoyed more than a few laughs at her own expense when she believed he thought she was a boy. Turnabout was truly fair play.

They hadn't been sitting more than a half hour when Karin walked into the conservatory. Her face was slightly flushed and she appeared to be a bit out of breath.

"Ichi-nii," she said, walking up to her brother and giving him a peck on the cheek. Then, laughing, she added, "We send you to meet with the Terrans, and you come home with your enemy's sister. I'm impressed."

Ichigo smiled. "Rukia," he said, standing up and gesturing to his sister with a flourish, "this is my sister, Karin. Karin, this is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia stood up and bowed to the other woman, who followed suit.

"So he snagged you, did he?" laughed Karin.

"He…what?" Rukia asked, uncomprehending.

"It's a Terran term for 'getting the girl'," Karin laughed. Ichigo looked slightly red-faced. "Of course, he generally gets her."

"Karin, we're not…," began Ichigo.

"I'm sure the Lord Regent does quite well with women," Rukia laughed, cutting Ichigo off, "but it really isn't like that between us." Karin raised an eyebrow and looked back at Ichigo, who gave her a look of pure venom.

"I'm glad to hear you can resist my brother's charms," Karin said, grinning. "I think we'll be good friends, Princess."

"Please, call me Rukia," Rukia replied, surprised to find herself immediately comfortable with the brown-haired woman. This was a kindred spirit, of that she was sure.

"Call me Karin," Karin replied with a smile, sitting down at the table to join them.

"So I hear you ran into my favorite white-haired ruffian on the mountain," said Isshin, stuffing a large piece of sausage into his mouth and grinning.

"You saw Toushirou?" Yuzu chirped, her eyes lighting up. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw Karin visibly stiffen at the mention of Hitsugaya's name.

"Saved our necks on the edge of the Dark Country," said Ichigo, sipping his tea. "Still a brat. Told him I'd give him safe passage through the Keep."

"How is he?" Yuzu asked.

"Same as always. Arrogant, irritating…"

"I actually thought he was quite charming," Rukia interjected.

"Do you think he will come by the castle when he passes through?" asked Yuzu.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo replied.

"He's always welcome here," said Isshin, with a stupid grin. "I miss that 'brat', as you call him." Ichigo frowned and glanced over at Karin, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Is he still unmarried?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes. Besides, who would marry _him_?" Ichigo asked, biting into a piece of bread with particular fervor.

Karin stood up, nearly knocking over her cup. "I have to get going," she said. "Shuuhei said he'd be willing to spar a bit. See you around, Rukia."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "That's Terran for 'I hope to see you later'," Karin laughed, winking at Ichigo.

"Of course," said Rukia, smiling back at her.

Karin bowed and quickly left the room, pausing only when she was standing outside. It was freezing cold in the gardens, but she didn't care. _"Damn you, Toushirou."_ She kicked hard at a stone on the garden path, sending it flying several yards away.

* * *

"_I can't stay."_

"_Tell me why,"_ _she said. She wouldn't cry. He wouldn't see her cry._

"_I can't," he said._

"_Let me come with you, then."_

"_No," he answered, his face unreadable, hard._

"_Damn you, Toushirou," she said. "Damn you to hell." Her voice was low, but her words had cut him just as she had intended them to – she could feel it._

"_Take care of yourself, Karin," he said, mounting his horse. "Be well."_

_And then he was gone in an instant, and she was left there alone. "Damn you, Toushirou," she said under her breath. "I didn't need you anyhow."_

* * *

"I don't need him," she said aloud, trying to convince herself. She had been repeating that phrase to herself for the past four years.

She still didn't believe it.


	9. The Would Be King

Chapter Nine: The Would-Be King

_His father lay on the floor, bloodied, dying. On the other side of the room, two small children lay dead, their long, silver hair now flecked with blood, their blue eyes unseeing – his younger brothers. They looked liked dolls that a small child might have set aside in pursuit of some other, more interesting toy._

_Next to his father was the body of his mother, her face ashen, peaceful. Even in death, she was beautiful, with her auburn hair and her delicate features. She wore a gown of midnight blue velvet, embroidered with a thousand tiny stars._

"_Father," he said, his heart pounding in his chest, feeling slightly sick at the sight of the carnage. He forced himself to look back at his father, fighting the rising bile at the back of his throat. _

"_I must be strong," he thought._

_He put his right hand on the deep wound through his father's heart, pulling his star stone free with his other hand. He closed his eyes and explored the extent of the damage; he felt the older man's heartbeat growing weaker. He focused on the wound, willing the blood to slow, for the weakened muscle to regenerate. The blood did stop, after a fashion, but then began to flow freely again, the damage too extensive to repair._

"_They will be looking for you, son," said his father, his voice weak. "There is nothing you can do here. I of all people know this – it was I who gave you the ability to heal, after all."_

"_I'm not leaving," Hitsugaya replied stonily, concentrating again on the wound. "I will stay with you."_

_His father smiled faintly as these words. "No," he said, and there was surprising force in his voice. "You must survive. You must return one day and take your place as the rightful heir of Dragon's Keep."_

"_I could never take your place."_

"_You are a child now, Toushirou," said his father, "but you __will__ take my place someday. You must. You must not allow them to win. You know what's at stake."_

"_I don't care," he said, scowling, angry._

_He felt his father's hand on his forearm. "They are coming, Toushirou. I can feel them. You must find Kisuke – he will keep you safe." Then, his hand shaking with the effort, he took Hitsugaya's hand from off of his chest, and placed it on his sword, which lay at his side._

"_Take my sword, son," the silver-haired Regent said, his voice barely audible. "Hyorinmaru is yours now. I have placed my soul within it. When it is time, you too will learn to call forth the dragon…"_

* * *

_The Present:_

Hitsugaya awoke with a start; he was covered in sweat and he felt slightly ill. He clenched his jaw tightly, willing the painful images away – they began to fade, as they always did, at least until the next time he dreamed - the scene lingering always at the edge of his consciousness.

He had parted ways with his men in the foothills outside Fury's Keep; they would wait for him in the mountains until he sent word that he needed them again. They were hardly bandits, the men who followed him – they were nobles, most of them - the ragtag remnants of his father's men and their sons. All of these men had sworn their allegiance to the true Regent of Dragon's Keep and continued to risk their lives time and again to protect him from the men who had murdered his family.

He had returned to Fury's Keep at Urahara Kisuke's request. Urahara had been his teacher and mentor since he had fled Dragon's Keep and, despite his initial irritation at his former teacher's request that he return to Fury's Keep, he knew that there must have been a good reason to recall him. In truth, Hitsugaya he found himself silently pleased to be returning to the only other place he had ever truly felt at home. He would not stay long, and he would not see _her._

It was well before sunrise when he slipped inside the castle walls using the tiny tattoo on his inner wrist to open the stone gate. His first stop inside the castle was not Urahara's quarters, but a larger set of rooms set high above the city, where few commoners or nobles ever visited. He did not want to be seen and, instead of walking through the stone corridors to reach his intended destination, he slipped through an unused guest room and out onto its high balcony.

He walked gracefully across the balustrade until he reached the gap between the balcony and its twin, just feet away. He leaped between the two rails, oblivious to the hundred-foot drop to the stone courtyard below, repeating this balletic maneuver until he had reached his ultimate destination – a larger balcony which faced north, towards the mountains. With nary a sound, he gracefully landed on the stone floor beside a set of glass doors that reflected the deep red of the rising sun in their panes.

"I was wondering when you'd come."

Hitsugaya scowled. "Did I make that much noise?" he said, turning to face the orange-haired man who stood by the doorway, grinning.

"No," Ichigo laughed, "but I can sense your reiatsu from a few miles away." Hitsugaya's scowl deepened, even though he knew the other man exaggerated for effect.

"I hear you ran into a bit of trouble after we parted ways," Hitsugaya said, watching Ichigo closely as he said this. The effect of this statement was immediate and quite satisfying – Ichigo's face darkened noticeably and the muscles in his jaw tensed involuntarily.

"What do you know of Aizen?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya noticed, with some interest, that Ichigo's right hand was now a tight fist.

"Not much," he replied. "Only that Lord Kuchiki appears to trust him, and he commands his own army of men who follow his every command without question. Perhaps he was sent to retrieve the Princess."

Ichigo laughed under his breath and shook his head almost imperceptibly. "No. _He_ wasn't sent to retrieve her," Ichigo said, evenly, "_you_ were."

The revelation troubled Hitsugaya little, and marveled at how much the young monarch seemed to grasp, despite his casual demeanor. Hitsugaya smiled slyly.

"When were you going to get around to telling me that she was a woman, Toushirou?" Ichigo laughed.

"I figured you'd realize it sooner or later," he said, clearly enjoying himself.

"I did, of course," Ichigo replied, eyes narrowed in mock anger. "But why did you let her go? Won't Lord Kuchiki be a bit irritated?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment. "I'm not sure why I let her go," he answered finally, ignoring Ichigo's comment about the Regent of Winter's Keep. "She is quite intriguing, isn't she? I suppose I wanted to see for myself what would happen if she were left to her own devices." Ichigo said nothing, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly at the memory.

"Is she still here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"For now," Ichigo replied, without elaborating. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "And you, Toushirou? How long will you stay this time?"

Hitsugaya's face became suddenly hard, unreadable. "Not long," he answered. "Urahara has asked to speak with me. After that…" His voice trailed off.

"My sister hasn't mentioned your name to me since you left, four years ago," Ichigo said. Hitsugaya was silent. "If I didn't know you were a good man, I'd have killed you for hurting her."

"I had no choice," said Hitsugaya.

"I know," replied Ichigo.

"Things have gotten worse in Dragon's Keep," Hitsugaya said.

"Will you go back, then?"

"Perhaps," Hitsugaya replied. "Ichimaru Gin will not be satisfied until he has my head."

"He must feel you are a threat to his rule," Ichigo mused. "And you, Toushirou? What do you think?"

"I am no threat to the crown," replied Hitsugaya, carefully.

"I'm guessing Urahara disagrees with you."

"He wishes for me to return to reclaim the throne, of course," Hitsugaya answered. "I'm quite sure that's why he has summoned me here."

"What will you tell him, then?"

"I have no wish to be Regent," Hitsugaya replied.

"Then you'll spend your entire life on the run, will you?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning comfortably on the stone wall of the castle.

"And are _you_ so happy, _Lord_ Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, pointedly. "The castle walls can be quite lonely."

Ichigo's eyes flashed with something almost akin to pain, but then he laughed and walked over to the railing, looking over at the mountains. The sun had just begun to rise, and a thick mist was visible amongst the trees. "I'm happy enough, Toushirou," he said. "I, at least, haven't spent the past four years running away from the woman I love."

Hitsugaya's scowl deepened. "There is nothing between us," he said. "There never has been."

"Could have fooled me," replied Ichigo. Hitsugaya said nothing, but hopped back up onto the stone railing. "There have been many men who have tried to win her heart, since you left."

"I have never promised her anything."

"You didn't have to, Toushirou. And she would never ask anything of you, either," Ichigo said.

"I do not want to see her harmed," Hitsugaya said, walking back and forth across the railing as Ichigo remembered him doing years before. "You know what they did to my family."

"I don't want to see her hurt, either," Ichigo said, with a sigh. "But she's far stronger than you realize. By protecting her, you may end up hurting her more."

"You're still a romantic fool, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya replied.

Ichigo shrugged, and headed back inside the castle. "When you're ready to reclaim what is yours," he said, over his shoulder, "I will be proud to stand beside you."

* * *

Three hours later, Ichigo sat in the garden with the cold winter air on his face. His mother's headstone stood several feet away; he had always been able to think better here. He rubbed his head absentmindedly, as he was often want to do in this place.

_Remember._

"You are troubled, Ichigo," came a familiar voice from behind him. He smiled and stood up, clasping the hand of the dark-haired man. It had been nearly two years since he had last seen the fury.

"Zangetsu," he said. "I had begun to wonder if you'd given up on me."

"'Given up'? Another Terran expression, no doubt." Ichigo laughed softly and nodded. "No," the fury replied. "But I have been otherwise occupied."

Ichigo knew there was little point in trying to find out what furies did to occupy their time, so he decided to take a different tack. "You've come to give me counsel, then?" he asked.

Zangetsu nodded, his rough face unreadable, as always. "But you already know what you must do." Ichigo repressed a shiver, the knowledge that his every thought, every instinct, every breath was known to the strange creature that stood before him had always made him feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"I do _not_ know your every breath, Ichigo," Zangetsu said, his expression unchanged.

"Attempting humor now?" laughed Ichigo. The fury did not react, and Ichigo shook his head slightly. He knew better than to press his point. He sat back down on the bench again, looking straight ahead.

"So if I already know what I have to do," he said, staring at the bare trees in the garden, "why are you here?"

"The time is near, Ichigo," replied Zangetsu, simply.

"You can see the future, can't you?" asked Ichigo. "You've seen something."

"The future is never set," replied the fury. "The future lives at the whim of the hearts of men. It can always change, and in an instant."

"Not exactly a comforting thought," said Ichigo. "But then again, your words have never exactly been a comfort to me." He turned and looked at Zangetsu, whose expression had changed ever so slightly. Ichigo laughed.

"I will not be far away, Ichigo," Zangetsu said, nodding and walking back towards the forest.

Ichigo turned back to gaze at the gardens again. He had little doubt that the fury had foreseen Ichigo's own death. He was sure of it. But the thought of dying frightened him far less than it once had – his childhood fears of his own demise had long since been replaced with the desire to protect those about whom he cared and ensuring the peaceful existence of his people. His greatest fear was that he might fail at these things, not that he might lose his life in the effort.

"Thinking about something?" Ichigo jumped slightly. He had not sensed her presence.

"Rukia," he said. "You look well."

"Tell your father. He still won't stop following me around and checking on me," she replied, with a smirk.

"I imagine that's got to do more with the fact that you're a woman than because you're his patient," laughed Ichigo.

"Probably," she answered. "Still, he has been very kind to me."

"I'm glad," Ichigo replied. Then, taking a deep breath, he ventured, "But that's not why you came to find me, is it?"

"No," she replied, studying his face with some interest. She sat down next to him.

"I'm leaving," she said, simply. "You were right. I have to return to Winter's Keep and see my brother."

"What will you tell him?" Ichigo asked, noting the determination in her eyes.

"I will tell him that I do not wish to be sent to the Tower. I will make him understand that this must be _my_ choice alone." As she spoke these words, she threw her head back slightly; he could see her shoulders tense.

"And if he doesn't listen?" Ichigo asked, curious to see her reaction.

"He _will_ listen," she replied, adamantly. Ichigo smiled and stood up.

"When do we leave?" he asked, matter-of-factly.

She stared at him. "What?" she asked, taken aback. "We?"

"I'm going, too," he said, beginning to start back towards the castle.

"You? But Aizen would kill you in a…"

"I must speak with your brother," he said, interrupting her. "Now, more than ever." He smiled inwardly, realizing that the fury must have foreseen Rukia's decision, as well.

"You can't believe that Renji will just let you go," she said, stunned.

"He won't," replied Ichigo, with a grin, "which is why I have no intention of telling him." She was speechless. "We'll leave before sunrise tomorrow."

"But you can't come with me by yourself," she said, clearly flustered. "It's far too dangerous."

"I have no intention of going by myself," he replied, still grinning.

"I meant with someone other than me," she said, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"There will be more than just the two of us," he said, enjoying baiting her. "I have every intention of arriving in Winter's Keep with my head still attached to my shoulders."

* * *

"You really are hell bent on getting yourself killed, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya was standing in the royal stables, absentmindedly brushing his horse.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon," came the reply.

"You think I have enough influence over Kuchiki Byakuya to save your sorry…"

"No," interrupted Ichigo, grinning. "But you can fight."

"So can Abarai and Hisagi," Hitsugaya replied, with a knowing look.

"You know damn well they'll never let me go," Ichigo shot back. He was getting tired of everybody's concern for his welfare. This _needed_ to be done, and soon.

"The Kuchiki princess is strong," he said, "but the three of us are no match for Aizen's army."

"He won't touch her," Ichigo retorted. "Besides, there will be four of us."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Four? As if one more man would be enough to…"

"Will you come with me?" Ichigo asked, cutting across Hitsugaya. He was just about at the limit of his patience.

"Of course."

Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped. For just a split second, he thought he saw the ghost of a smile on Hitsugaya's lips, but it was gone so quickly, Ichigo was sure he must have imagined it.

"You seem surprised with my answer," Hitsugaya said, coolly.

"I am," Ichigo replied, honestly. "I thought you would be more…difficult to convince." He had meant to use a much harsher word, but changed his mind.

"I've promised Urahara I would speak with an old friend of his who is wintering near the Silver River, on the road to Winter's Keep," Hitsugaya replied, leading his horse back to the stable and pulling a small carrot from his pocket. "Winter's Keep is just a day beyond the river." The horse took the carrot from Hitsugaya's palm and began to chew it, eyeing both men with disdain.

"We will meet here, before sunup," Ichigo said. "Tell no one."

"I'm good at keeping secrets," Hitsugaya replied, stroking the horse's nose.

"I know," Ichigo replied, as he walked out of the stables.

* * *

Back in the stables in the early-morning darkness, Ichigo and Rukia packed their horses with the provisions Ichigo had managed to convince Yuzu to help him smuggle out of the castle. Despite her motherly instincts, Yuzu trusted her brother deeply and did not question him when he asked her to promise to tell no one he was leaving. They would find out soon enough, he knew – Kyouraku was aware of his destination and would contact him if he was needed on urgent business. It would not do for the Regent to vanish without a trace, leaving the kingdom unattended.

Hitsugaya walked into the stables a few minutes after Ichigo and Rukia, bowing deeply to Rukia and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Lord Hitsugaya," she said, returning his bow. "I'm glad you agreed to join us."

"Your brother may forgive me for not bringing you back sooner," he replied, glancing over at Ichigo, who smiled.

"You?" she said, surprise. "_You_ were the one who was supposed to bring me back?"

"Yes," he replied.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, whose face was now set in a frown. "Then Lord Aizen…," she began.

"Was likely tending to his own affairs when he tracked you down," supplied Hitsugaya, beginning to lash his own packs to his horse. "We would do well to steer clear of him in our journeys from here on out."

Rukia felt a chill that had little to do with the crisp winter air. "We must warn my brother," she said.

Hitsugaya did not reply, but turned to Ichigo and asked, "Where is the fourth man you spoke of?"

"I've asked our last companion to meet us on the hill overlooking the city," Ichigo replied, as they finished tightening their saddles and mounted their horses. "We will head through the back woods until we have left the Keep, avoiding the main roads as much as we can. It will be slower going, but we're less likely to run into trouble. With a bit of luck, we should reach the Silver River within two weeks and arrive in the capital city several days later."

They rode slowly out of the city, taking care to make as little noise as possible by steering their horses off the cobblestones and onto the damp grass. The castle residences were still dark, but the twin moons lit their way. Several times, Rukia caught Ichigo glancing back towards the castle. He seemed more than slightly subdued, his eyes distant, clearly deep in thought.

"_He looks as though he believes he may never see this place again,"_ she thought, with some concern. He seemed vulnerable, almost pained, and she was reminded of her brother. What did Aizen want from Byakuya? _"He wants the Keep,"_ came the silent answer.

They reached the top of the hill overlooking the city in less than an hour and, from where they were, Rukia could see the outline of a cloaked figure at the top of the hill, also on horseback - waiting, she knew, for them. Ichigo had not spoken much of the last person to join their party, but she knew that whoever it was, he was powerful – that much Ichigo had made clear.

Ichigo gave his horse a swift kick, climbing to the top of the hill with deliberate speed. Hitsugaya and Rukia followed behind. As they reached the crest of the hill, the rider approached them, horse rearing slightly against the now pale-gray sky. Now, only yards away, the rider stopped and pushed back the heavy hood of a cloak.

"Karin!" Rukia shouted, immediately recognizing the woman who she now thought of as a friend.

Karin smiled, then looked over to Hitsugaya, her dark eyes flashing with momentary anger.

"You didn't say _he_ was coming," she said, glaring at Ichigo.

Hitsugaya was silent, but Ichigo merely grinned. "I guess I forgot to mention it," he said, looking at Rukia and winking. She watched the look on Hitsugaya's face with dawning understanding, then shook her head slightly.

"We should be going, _Kurosaki_," said Hitsugaya, doing his best not to react. For a moment, there was silence, all three of them looking to Karin.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Karin asked, pulling her horse about and heading off away from the city. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

**Author's Note****: So the adventure begins at last with the journey to Winter's Keep. I hope you enjoyed Hitsugaya's return, the visit from Zangetsu and the bit of background for Hitsugaya. Until next time! -Lex**


	10. The Silent Heart

Chapter Ten: The Silent Heart

"Where is he?" Renji stood in the doorway, watching Kyouraku and Urahara drink their tea.

Kyouraku, who leaned so far back in his chair that it was unclear how he still managed to maintain his balance, sighed. "Kisuke," he said, ignoring Renji, "have you noticed that the castle is noisier whenever we drink tea?" Urahara said nothing, but smiled coyly and swallowed.

Renji walked over to the small table which stood between the two men and slammed his fist down hard, causing the teapot to jump slightly into the air, both men rescuing their cups in the instant before the redhead's hand hit the wood.

"Dammit, Kyouraku," Renji growled, "where the _hell_ did he go?"

"Tea, Captain Abarai?" Urahara offered demurely.

Renji, disregarding Urahara, turned back to Kyouraku. "You know where he is, don't you?"

Kyouraku sighed more dramatically this time, then turned slowly took look at Renji. "Perhaps," was all he said.

Renji's face was now nearly the color of his hair. "He wouldn't have left without telling someone where he was going," Renji hissed angrily.

"Relax, son," said Kyouraku, dismissively. "It wouldn't do for the newly-minted Captain of the Royal Guard to lose his temper and hurt an old man."

"You aren't old," retorted Renji.

"I wasn't talking about me," replied Kyouraku, grinning slyly at Urahara, who ignored the insult.

"The Regent's safety is _my_ responsibility," said Renji. "If anything were to happen to him…"

"He'll be just fine," said Kyouraku. "I've asked someone to keep an eye on him for me."

Renji raised an eyebrow. Then, realizing who Kyouraku had meant, he said, "I still don't trust him. He's never said more than a word to me, and I still have no idea where he came fr…"

"Zangetsu will protect the Regent even if it costs him his own life," Kyouraku said, his face suddenly serious.

Renji looked suspiciously at Kyouraku. "What do you know about Zangetsu?" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

Urahara glanced up from his tea, looked up at the redhead and sighed. "Really, Shunsui, it won't do for him to know more that he already does."

"What are you talking about?" Renji said, rounding on Urahara now. "What won't it do for me to know? What are you two up to?"

Urahara raised his hand and Renji froze, as if in a trance. Urahara then looked over at Kyouraku and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Sometimes, I think you enjoy torturing them."

Shunsui smiled. Renji neither blinked nor moved, completely oblivious to the conversation going on just in front of him.

"And what of Zangetsu's vision?" Urahara asked, peering out from under his ragged hat. "Doesn't it concern you?"

"He cannot foresee his own involvement in the future, of course," Kyouraku replied.

"Indeed," replied Urahara, grinning. "That fact appears to give you cause for comfort, Shunsui."

"Zangetsu knows what's at stake," replied Kyouraku. Urahara raised an eyebrow, but did not challenge his companion further.

"So what do you want the Captain here to remember?" Urahara asked casually, refilling his cup of tea and sipping it slowly. The steam from the hot liquid curled about in the drafty room.

"Only that we reassured him that the Regent is not at risk of harm," said Shunsui, leaning back in his chair again, this time balancing on just one leg for effect. "We can let him chase after Ichigo in a few days. Abarai and Hisagi will probably be of assistance to him at some point anyhow."

Urahara smiled and lifted his hand again. Renji blinked.

"Captain, you were saying something?" Shunsui asked, smiling.

"I guess you're right," Renji said, looking a bit bewildered. "He'll be fine. I'll go after him if he doesn't return within the week."

"Good, good," said Shunsui, getting up, putting an arm around Renji's shoulder and escorting him unceremoniously over to the door. "I'm quite sure that's the best course of action. In the meantime, should the Regent contact me, I'll be sure to let you know."

Renji bowed and walked out the door. Shunsui waited a moment, then walked back over to the table and sat down again.

"What did you tell the boy?" Shunsui asked as he refilled his cup.

"Toushirou?"

"Who else, you old goat?" Shunsui laughed. "Still think you can annoy me, after all these years?"

"Apparently," Urahara replied with a grin.

Shunsui ignored Urahara and sipped his tea, then replaced the cup on the table and rubbed his stubbly chin.

"I asked him to deliver a message to Juushiro," Urahara said.

"Interesting," Shunsui replied. "And Toushirou didn't question this?"

"He was just relieved that I didn't ask him to return to Dragon's Keep," Urahara replied, "although he suspects I have ulterior motives."

"Kid was always too smart for his own good," said Shunsui, shaking his head. "Do you really think he'll be taken in by your ruse? Why would you not want to help him summon the dragon yourself? "

Urahara smiled and sipped his tea once again. "He won't be fooled for long. But by the time he has it figured out, he won't be able to resist the temptation to complete the task."

Shunsui laughed.

* * *

Three days out of Fury's Keep and the snow began to fall. Here, in the rolling hills that lead to the border of Winter's Keep, however, the temperatures during the day stayed warm enough that the flakes melted as they touched the warm ground. Nights were cold, but bearable, and when possible they slept in barns or the small lean-to's that were scattered throughout the countryside for the benefit of travelers.

Karin and Hitsugaya had not spoken at all since they had left the city; Hitsugaya had carefully avoided any contact with her, choosing to ride well behind the others and responding to Ichigo and Rukia only when absolutely necessary. He was clearly irritated with Ichigo's decision to bring her along. For her part, Karin generally led the group – she knew these lands better than the other three and she was the better rider. This arrangement left Ichigo and Rukia to ride side by side, which suited them both quite well.

As they rode, Ichigo asked Rukia about Winter's Keep and its people. At first, Rukia thought Ichigo was only trying to engage her, asking her about topics with which she was familiar. As they continued to talk, however, she began to realize that there was little she said that escaped him – that he was trying to learn all he could about her people before they arrived. He was surprisingly perceptive, and she found herself admiring him once again.

"Tell me more about your brother," he asked. "I've heard very little about how he ascended to the throne."

"He was young," she replied, "barely into his teens. I don't remember a great deal from that time – I was not even five years old."

"That's when your parents died," Ichigo said.

"Yes. First my mother, then my father got sick," Rukia explained. "They brought healers from as far as Anterra to try and treat them, but it was too late. We learned later that they had died of a Terran disease rarely seen in the colonies. Byakuya was beside himself." That had been the last time she had seen more than a hint of emotion from her brother; he had emerged from the experience a changed person – no longer a child.

"How did he manage to keep the Kingdom intact?" Ichigo asked. "Surely there were those who believed he was too young to govern that would have tried to take power?"

"I've always wondered about this," she said. "Of course, there was so much I didn't understand then. But looking back, I think there were two people that made the transition possible: Lord Aizen and Ukitake Juushiro."

"Ukitake?" The name was vaguely familiar to Ichigo, although he could not place it, nor could he remember when he had heard it before.

"He was the Keep's most senior Advisor," Rukia explained. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Was?" he asked.

"He left, not long before the war with Fury's Keep," she replied. "Byakuya never spoke of it to me. All I remember is that one day he was there and the next, Aizen alone was the Regent's Advisor."

Ichigo was silent for a moment. A memory, or something like a memory, danced at the edge of his consciousness.

_A woman, who looked like his mother, but much younger than he remembered her. A man with dark hair. A whisper, a laugh._

"Are you alright?" asked Rukia, waking Ichigo from his thoughts.

"I…yes," he replied. "I'm fine."

_Remember._

He shook his head as if to clear it, then smiled at her reassuringly.

"You didn't trust Aizen," he said, ignoring the expression of concern on her face, "even before we met up with him. Why not?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. "He always frightened me when I was a child. Nii-sama trusted him, relied on him. But the war…," she hesitated, keenly aware that she rode alongside a man who had lost a great deal at the hands of her own people. "I came to understand much later that the war appeared to have been unnecessary. Nii-sama had wanted to speak with your father, I _know_ that. There was talk of peace, of a truce. Communiqués were dispatched. And yet…"

Ichigo rubbed his head absentmindedly, and Rukia's voice seemed to fade into the background.

"_Sousuke, you are very dear to me. You know that."_

"_Then show me, and consent to be my wife," replied the dark-haired man, smiling._

_The woman looked immensely sad. "I can't," she answered. It pained her to admit that she did not love him, that she could never love him in that way. It was all too complicated._

"_No matter," he replied, "I'll simply have to persuade you that I am worthy."_

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked, hard. _"What the hell was that?" _he thought, frowning. _"A memory?"_

"Sorry," he said, taking a deep breath and focusing his attention on her once more. She looked at him and frowned. He smiled again and laughed softly. "If I didn't know any better," he said, with a smirk, "I'd think you cared about me, Princess."

She straightened up, looking away from him towards the mountains that had begun to rise to the west, willing herself not to let him see that he had been entirely correct. "I need you to see me back safely to Winter's Keep," she said, coolly. "It wouldn't do for something to happen to you on the journey there and leave me without an escort."

He laughed again and nodded, pulling up the reigns of his horse and galloping up ahead to join Karin.

"_Stupid woman,"_ she thought to herself, as she watched him ride. _"When did things become so complicated?"_

* * *

Hitsugaya sat on a rock perched high above the campsite. The weather had cleared, and the twin moons were now visible, casting shadows from the trees onto the field below. As he had done the five previous nights, he had slipped away from the others after they had made camp, wishing to remain alone. Away from Karin.

From here, he could not see his companions, but he imagined her sitting in front of the fire, discussing their route for the next day with Ichigo. He felt a slight tingling sensation in his hands and looked down to see the tops of his fingers shimmering with tiny ice crystals. As a child, he had often noticed the same effect when he had experienced anger or any other intense emotion. As he had grown older, he had learned to control his powers rather than allow them to control him. That she had this effect on him was more than simply irritating; he found it deeply unsettling.

"How long are you going to pretend I don't exist?" came a voice from behind him.

He stood up and turned to see her standing several feet away from him, hands on her hips, her dark eyes gazing intently into his. She was even more beautiful than she had been when he had left her in Fury's Keep - more confident, stronger – the very things that had attracted him to her four years before. Until this moment, he had forced himself not to take his full measure of her, and now he knew he had been right not to. He still wanted her. This would be a very difficult trip, indeed.

"Karin," he said, simply, his face emotionless, controlled.

"That _is_ my name," she answered, her voice both playful and challenging at once. "I don't believe I've heard you speak it since we left Fury's Keep."

"No," he replied. "I suppose not." The words felt hollow, forced. A muscle in his jaw twitched involuntarily, but his eyes remained unfathomable.

"After everything," she said, stepping forward slightly, "I thought we were still friends, Toushirou."

"We are," he replied, uncomfortably.

"You could have fooled me," she said, well aware that she had the upper hand. She was enjoying watching him struggle to maintain the tight control over his emotions; she didn't have to use her powers to know she had that effect upon him.

"I was angry when you left," she continued, when he did not reply. She would not let him off so easy.

"I know," he said.

"And you?" she asked, her face cold. "What did you feel, Toushirou?"

Again, he was silent. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself to remember, knowing that he would read her thoughts…

_She stood over him, her weapon pointed at his heart. Her face was smudged with dirt and bits of leaves peppered her hair. They had fought, as they often did, in the hidden forest glade. Today, however, was different. Today, for the first time, she had been the victor, and as he lay on the ground panting and looking up at her she knew he had not held back. She smiled triumphantly as she released him._

"_Impressive," he said, still trying to catch his breath. "You've been training with Kyouraku, haven't you?" She smiled, but said nothing, instead lying down on the ground beside him and wiping the sweat out of her eyes._

_She put her hands behind her head and stared up at the blue sky; she could feel his eyes on her, but she did not look at him. She knew he wanted her – she had felt the same yearning from many of the men she had known, although they had not struggled to hide their desire for her as he had._

"_You want me, don't you, Toushirou?" she asked, as blunt as always, preferring the direct approach._

_She heard him breathe in sharply, reacting to her question as she had expected him to. This was no different from the fight they had just finished – the challenge to her was the same, and just as exciting._

"_You are a beautiful woman, Karin," he replied, simply._

"_You haven't answered my question," she said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "You desire me, don't you?"_

"_Yes," he replied, after a moment._

"_Then why do you keep your distance?" she asked, turning onto her side and looking at him._

"_It would not be right," he answered, as if that explained everything._

_She laughed and shook her head. "You are like a son to my father, a brother to my brother," she said. "What could be more right?"_

_He said nothing, but she could feel the air grow colder around them and she shivered involuntarily._

"_Not everyone you care about must suffer like they did," she said. "They would have wanted your happiness."_

_He stood up abruptly, dusting himself off and retrieving his sword. She followed suit, watching him closely. She had hit a nerve, of that she was sure. As with many a battle in which she had fought, she had taken a risk born of necessity._

"_I need to be going," he said, and she knew her gambit had not paid off._

_She had no intention of letting him go so easily. She marched right up to him and kissed him, relishing the shocked expression on his face. She would win __this__ fight, as well._

_For a moment, she could feel his body tense. Then, his muscles began to relax, and he put his arms around her pulled her close to him, his body melding to hers. She could feel his heart beat faster against his chest, feel him breathe in deeply. She knew that in that instant, he wanted her more than he could express. He ran his hands through her hair, their mouths still pressed together. She could feel his deep hunger, this man from whom so much had been taken, she knew his need. She put her hands to his face, looking into his heart._

_He pushed her away._

"_I can't do this," he said._

_She stared at him. "When were you going to tell me you were leaving?" she asked._

_He was silent. He had not wanted her to know of his plans._

"_You would have left without telling me, wouldn't you?"_

"_It's not safe for me to stay here anymore," he answered, his voice cold. "I won't put your family in danger."_

"_Damn you, Hitsugaya," she said, her voice rising. Her face felt hot, and she could feel her anger growing. _

"_I have to go. Urahara is waiting for me." He was lying, and she knew it. _

"_You're afraid and you're running away."_

"_Goodbye, Karin," he said, walking over to his horse climbing onto the animal's back. "I would be honored to fight alongside you as much as any man, perhaps more."_

_And then he was gone, and she was left standing alone._

_She took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. She would not cry for him; she would cry for no man._

She opened his eyes and found that he was staring at her. "Why did you do that?" he asked, clearly shaken.

"I wanted you to understand," she said.

He said nothing, but felt the ice cover his hands again.

"You see, Toushirou," she explained, "I loved you then." She lifted her head slightly, not taking her eyes off of his. "But I don't love you anymore. And I don't need you anymore."

She turned and walked away, leaving him alone again.


	11. The Return of the Dragon

**Author's Note: Another long chapter, and to those IchiRuki fans out there who have been dying for it - enough IchiRuki to get your blood going. And Hitsugaya fans, don't despair - the second half of this chapter is for you! Enjoy. -Lex**

Chapter Eleven: The Return of the Dragon

Six days later, they reached the small town of Silvertur, nestled in the valley three day's journey from the Silver River. Although the town was close to the border of Winter's Keep, Ichigo knew that the people here were loyal to the crown of Fury's Keep from the days before even Isshin was Regent. During the war, the armies of Fury's Keep had defended this area of the country at a great cost to the kingdom in loss of life and destruction of property. Indeed, it was not far from Silvertur that Hisagi's father had died commanding the regiment that had finally defeated the invading army of Winter's Keep, sending it back across the border and ending the war.

Ichigo had been in this area only once before, not long after returning from Terra. He had insisted on joining a six-month long patrol of the border region with Renji's men, wanting to understand more about the inner-workings of Fury's Keep's military. It had been a learning experience for Ichigo and, although they had encountered no hostile patrols or regiments in the area, his presence amongst his men had served to solidify their respect for the young Regent. It was one of the happiest times of Ichigo's life on Seriana – a time in which he had felt as though he had truly belonged, and during which he was treated no differently from the other men.

The town, like most Serian towns in this region, was built from the same white stone as the castle at Fury's Keep. Unlike the castle, however, most of the houses here were covered in thick green vines of ivy and wild roses, affording a far less formal and warmer feel. The trail that wound down from the hills above was well-traveled, and Ichigo, Rukia and Karin rode three abreast, with Hitsugaya following several yards behind.

Since Karin had confronted Hitsugaya nearly a week before, he had been far less combative, although hardly more talkative. If Ichigo suspected that Karin had given the white-haired man a dressing down, he did not show it. Rather, he continued to try to engage the other man with little success. He was used to Hitsugaya's brooding nature – Ichigo had never known him to be otherwise. But he was patient, as in all things which concerned the man with the penetrating turquoise eyes, although it might have appeared otherwise to those who did not know Ichigo well.

They tied their horses in front of a large inn near the center of the town, and were immediately greeted by a young boy of no more than sixteen. The boy warmly welcomed them and showed them into a small common room inside the inn, where he asked them to rest while he went to fetch the innkeeper.

Rukia, who was still far less accustomed to riding for days on end, nearly fell asleep in the soft armchair near fireplace, yawning from time to time and forcing herself to keep her eyes open. Eventually, her eyes closed and did not immediately reopen. It was during this moment of near-twilight sleep that she felt it – the unmistakable realization that Ichigo was watching her, even though she could not see his eyes.

For a moment, she did nothing, her eyes still closed. She had never had strong telepathic or empathetic abilities, but she knew that the Kurosaki's were known for their ability to communicate without words and to feel the emotions of others. Was this, perhaps, such an ability that she had sensed? Had he not realized that she could sense it?

She opened her eyes. Judging from the look on his face, she had not been mistaken. He looked for just a moment quite self-conscious, but then smiled, as he always did and in the same casual manner to which she was accustomed. She considered mentioning something to him – pressing him on the issue – but at that moment, a blur of long auburn-colored hair blew into the room and he stood and embraced a beautiful and quite buxom woman.

"Ichigo," cried the woman, her voice musical, gushing. "It's been far too long."

"Rangiku," he laughed, nearly knocked off his feet by her forward momentum.

She pulled back from him, holding onto his shoulders and looking at him with a critical eye. "You've changed, Ich…I mean, Lord Kurosaki," she said, smiling and correcting herself. "You look older, more…"

"Like a regent?" Karin supplied, with a smirk.

Rangiku laughed. "Let me guess," she said, smiling at the dark-haired woman, "this is your sister, the princess?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku," said Ichigo, with a grin, "this is my sister, Kurosaki Karin."

Matsumoto smiled and bowed formally.

"The old man in the corner is Hitsugaya Toushirou," Ichigo said.

Matsumoto, undaunted by Hitsugaya's scowl, grinned and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Hitsugaya," she said.

"And this," said Ichigo, gesturing to Rukia, "is..."

"Tanaka Kyria," Rukia supplied, smiling. She wasn't sure why she had used a name other than her own – it was just a feeling that she had – she knew instinctively that it was the right thing to do.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Tanaka," she said, returning Rukia's smile. Ichigo's eyes briefly met Rukia's and he nodded imperceptibly. He would not have used her real name, not in a place that had seen so much devastation at the hands of the armies of Winter's Keep, but he had not realized that Rukia had understood this, as well.

"How long will you be staying with us, Lord Regent?" she asked.

"A day, perhaps two," Ichigo replied. "My white-haired friend here has business nearby."

"I will prepare your meals in the private dining room, of course," Matsumoto said. "I'm sure you will want some privacy."

"Actually," said Ichigo, "I would prefer to eat in the pub, if that's alright with you. I have more than a few fond memories of that place."

"Of course," she replied. "I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"Please don't apologize, Rangiku. It will be a nice change of pace, after so many formal meals at the castle," he explained, humbly. "And please, call me 'Ichigo', like you always did."

"I only called you that because you didn't tell me who you were," she said, seriously. Then, with a musical laugh she said, "But I can't seem to bring myself to call you by your title, anyhow…_Ichigo."_

Rukia shifted uneasily at the apparently comfortable manner in which Matsumoto and Ichigo spoke to each other. She felt the muscles in her jaw tighten involuntarily and looked over towards the door, catching Karin's eye. She saw that Karin was eyeing her with interest.

"Let me show you to your rooms," said Rangiku, gesturing to them to follow her out of the room and up a flight of stairs.

* * *

An hour later, having bathed properly for the first time in more than a week, Rukia sat on her bed, trying to decide if she should try to sleep for a few hours before dinner. But before she could make up her mind, there was a knock on her door, and she stood up went to open it, only to find Ichigo standing outside.

"Please, come in," she said, motioning him inside.

"Thanks," he said, momentarily forgetting himself and responding in the casual Terran manner she found so intriguing. Funny, she thought, that she found this unassuming manner so charming - she had always been taught to look down upon the Terrans, and yet so many of their customs were appealing in their lack of pretense. She knew that the Terrans probably thought of Serians as backwards and unsophisticated, and she smiled inwardly at the irony.

"You want to know why I did not give her my true name?" she asked, before he could speak.

"I wouldn't have offered your name, either," he said. "I apologize, though, for not having warned you ahead of time. I should have known…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she said and, for a moment, her face was sad. "I'm not sure how, but I knew it was the right thing to do."

"This area saw some of the worst fighting of the war between our peoples," Ichigo explained, looking at her with curiosity.

"I guessed," she replied. Then, after a moment's thought, she added, "Her brother died in the war, didn't he?" She looked at him, perplexed.

"Yes," he said, "he was a soldier. But how did you know that? He died when you were only a child."

"I…I'm not sure," she said, thinking hard. She couldn't explain it.

"_I had been thinking about how Rangiku might react if she knew the truth about Rukia," _thought Ichigo. _"I was thinking about her brother… I must have been tired, not concealing my thoughts."_

"Given how close we are to the border," he said, "it's understandable that you would have withheld your name."

"That still doesn't explain…," she began.

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted. "Someday soon, you'll be able to use your name in this place without fear." His eyes burned with determination, and she smiled at him.

"Would you like me to show you the town?" he asked, changing the subject. "I lived here for half a year when I first returned to Seriana. It's quite charming."

She nodded and pulled her cloak from the door. He waited for her, then closed the door behind them. Once outside, he led her down a narrow street that led to another square, much smaller than in the square in the center of town. He pointed to a building that appeared to be a ramshackle inn of sorts.

"We were housed in this building," he said, his face nostalgic. "Renji's men were posted here to patrol the area. I took another name, swore Renji to secrecy, and lived in obscurity as a low-ranked solider. Once Renji stopped watching over me like some misdirected mother hen…well, that's a story for another day."

"You were happy here," she said, smiling at him.

"Yes," he replied. "Probably for the first time since I was a kid." In his eyes, she could see that little child peering back at her tentatively.

"It must be difficult for you," she said, realizing that she was probably stepping over some invisible boundary in speaking to a regent with such familiarity, but she didn't care. She never had cared much for royal manners or protocol. "I mean, having been gone so long, and then coming back to a place you barely remembered."

"It really wasn't that bad," he said, dismissively. She knew, even without being able to read his thoughts that he was not being entirely truthful, but she did not press him further. "I was fortunate to come back to a family that genuinely cared about me. There are others whose lives have been far more cruel." A glipse of white hair and turquoise eyes flashed through her mind, and she blinked. Had it been Hitsugaya's face she had seen?

He gestured for her to follow him, his eyes again lit up with a memory, and they walked across the square and over to a small alley which was so narrow, she doubted even a single rider could pass through it on horseback.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I want to show you something," he said, grinning. She followed him a for a few more minutes until they came to an opening in the buildings. A tiny bridge stood ahead of them, and he took her hand and led her onto it.

"Look down," he said, turning his attention to the water beneath them. It sparkled and danced in the sunlight, and she realized that then entire riverbed was made up of clear crystals. As the light filtered through the water, it split into thousands of tiny bits of color like so many rainbows.

"It's beautiful," she said, her voice full of wonder.

"I'm told this is how the Silver River got its name – from the crystals which line it. Most are covered over with sediment, but here…" His voice trailed off. "I used to spend hours here, when we were not on patrol, just watching the water." He leaned over the railing.

"Thank you for showing me this place," she said, joining him at the railing. Their arms touched lightly, and she felt a sudden warmth despite the cold winter air. She laid her hand gently on his arm, compelled by something she did not understand to touch him.

For a moment, he did not move, but she heard him breathe in deeply. Then he turned to look at her, his eyes searching hers, questioning. She did not look away, as she might have done only a month before. She found herself drawn to his face, to the warm brown eyes, the sharp angle of his chin. Instinctively, she reached up and touched his cheek with her hand. It was meant to be a gesture of affection only, she told herself, much like an adult might touch the cheek of a child to reassure them. But the minute her fingers met his skin, she felt something like electricity travel through her hand and into her body. In that split second, she could feel his need for her.

"_He wants to kiss me,"_ she thought, unsure of how she knew his thoughts, but not doubting what she had seen in his mind.

He turned towards her and laid his hand on hers. He, also, seemed slightly bewildered, as if he had seen _her_ thoughts as well, but had not expected what he had seen there. Very gently, he pulled her closer to him, bending down slightly because of the difference in their heights. Then, their faces only inches apart, they moved together and their lips touched. He drew her more tightly against him, and she sighed deeply.

In the instant that they kissed, she felt as though she could see clearly into his soul, and she thought she might drown in the complexity of him. It was both exhilarating and undeniably frightening. And then they were standing there, on the bridge, both of them slightly shaken by the intensity of the contact, looking at each other.

"I think we should go back," he said, finally, regaining his composure. "Please forgive me, Princess, for having taken advantage of your friendship. This is not the time or place for me to satisfy my own desires."

* * *

The late-afternoon sun hung low on the horizon, casting its red tint like blood on the clouds above. The Terrans called this the "Bloody Sun," an appropriate name for the planet that had seen so much war and strife over the past hundred years of Terran rule.

Hitsugaya left the stables, having satisfied himself that his horse was well-cared for. He walked towards the outskirts of town, forcing himself to clear his mind of the random thoughts and memories that sought to distract him. He was quite skilled at pushing them aside now - he had spent most of his life perfecting the art of living in the present, unwilling to look to the future for his salvation, or to the past, which had caused him so much pain.

He sat on a stone wall overlooking a field of grain, watching the wind blow the now-dry wheat, creating random patterns of tan and white as the stalks parted to reveal a light dusting of snow. It was quite cold as the sun began to set, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the cold – he always had, ever since he was a child. It was both comforting and familiar.

He had been sitting there for quite some time when he noticed a man, sitting on the wall not far from him, wearing a dark, battered cloak, his face nearly invisible in the folds of its hood. He nodded politely at the man, then turned back to watch the field again.

"Quite chilly today, is it not?" said the man. His voice was rough with age, and he coughed from time to time. Hitsugaya wondered with some impatience why a man of such an age, who was obviously ill, would choose to sit on a stone wall with no apparent purpose in mind. After a moment, Hitsugaya reached into his vest and withdrew a small silver coin, walking over to the man and offering it to him.

"That's very kind of you, young man," replied the man, taking the coin in his fingers and then putting it back into Hitsugaya's hand. He wore gloves with no fingers, and his hands shook slightly as his fingers brushed Hitsugaya's. "But I do not need money."

"Are you lost?" Hitsugaya asked. "Can I assist you in finding your way?" He instinctively knew the man posed him no threat, but he found himself curious all the same.

The man shook his head slightly and coughed again. "You are very generous," said the man. "But I am not lost."

Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes sought to read the man's thoughts, curious now as to how the man had ended up here, of all places. He found, much to his surprise, that he could not touch the other man's mind.

"And what are you doing in such a far-flung place?" asked the man, pulling his cloak tighter around him.

"I am traveling with others," Hitsugaya replied, unwilling to share much information, but not seeing the harm in sharing at least that fact. "I have business in this area."

"Indeed," said the man. "And may I ask what business you have here, of all places? Certainly a nobleman such as yourself would find one of the Great Cities a far better place to conduct business than a small town such as this."

Hitsugaya drew one knee up to his chest as the wind blew hard against his face. Again, he saw his companion shiver beneath his cloak. "You really should not be outside in such weather," said Hitsugaya. He found himself slightly irritated that he even cared what happened to the man, but he did not show it.

"It is cold," the man replied, "but I am hardier than I seem."

Hitsugaya turned back to the field again. "I am here at the request of my old teacher," he said, watching the heat from his breath create tiny clouds of steam in front of his face. "He asked me to speak with a friend of his who lives beyond this village."

"Really?" said the man, coughing again almost as soon as the word left his tongue.

"Please," said Hitsugaya, hopping down from the low wall, "let me take you back to your home. It cannot be good for you to breathe in such cold air, in your condition."

"You really are too kind," answered the man, standing up now and supporting himself with one arm on the wall. Hitsugaya took the older man's arm to steady him, and they started down the road that led out of the town. "Do you not have to rejoin your traveling companions?"

"I can rejoin them later," Hitsugaya said.

They walked for several minutes in silence, past several farms where animals stood, huddled in small shelters for warmth. By now, the sun had dipped below the horizon, and the sky was a violent mix of all shades of purples and reds. Soon, the moons would rise and the sky would turn inky black.

"I must say that I am surprised you would accompany a stranger about whom you know nothing," said the man, struggling to make his voice heard against the now insistent wind.

Hitsugaya laughed softly. "I, too, am hardier than I might seem," he said, repeating the man's own words and steadying him over a large rut in the dirt road. "I'm generally a good judge of character, as well."

"Is that so?" replied the man, pulling his cloak tighter around him and holding the bottom of his hood so that it did not blow off his face. "Do you wander so much that you have met many men to judge?"

"Wander?" Hitsugaya said, considering the word. "An interesting choice of words. I consider it traveling. Wandering implies that you have no true destination in mind."

"Of course," replied the man. "You have such a destination, then?"

Hitsugaya frowned slightly.

"What is your name, my young helper?" asked the older man, narrowly avoiding yet another deep crater in the road.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," Hitsugaya replied. "And you?"

"My name is unimportant," replied the man, self-effacingly. "I'm just another old man who lives by himself and steers clear of the affairs of others."

"A good philosophy, no doubt," said Hitsugaya. "One I try to adhere to myself."

"Is that so?" commented the man. "And yet here you are, looking for your teacher's friend."

"I owe my master much," Hitsugaya replied, simply. "And although I have my suspicions as to why he has asked me to find this friend, I cannot deny him his request."

The man pointed a shaky hand at a small house not far from the roadside. Smoke curled up from the chimney and the windows glowed from inside. "This is my house," said the man. "I hope you will let me offer you some tea to warm you. It will be my meager thanks to you for your kind assistance."

"Alright," Hitsugaya replied. "But I cannot stay long. I must rejoin my comrades back in town for dinner."

"Of course," replied the man, as they walked up the front steps and into the small house. "I do not wish to keep you from your friends."

The house was tiny, but warm and neat. The walls were bare save a few small paintings, all clearly done by an amateur painter, perhaps the older man himself, thought Hitsugaya. The furniture was sparse, but comfortable, and the man motioned for Hitsugaya to be seated in an overstuffed chair near the fireplace. Hitsugaya obliged and found himself surprisingly happy to be sitting again after the walk.

The older man left the room, walking into the adjoining hallway and removing his cloak. He placed it gently on a small hook and Hitsugaya heard him walk into the kitchen, which also adjoined the room with the fire. Within minutes, the sound of a whistling teapot rang out through the house, along with the clatter of dishes and silver.

"May I help you?" asked Hitsugaya, realizing that he was being rude for sitting, while the older man was preparing the tea.

"Oh, no," replied the man. "I am quite capable of making a pot of tea without assistance. I have far more years experience doing so than you might imagine."

Several minutes later, the man emerged from the kitchen, the large tray of tea obscuring his face as he walked. Hitsugaya stood and took the tray, as it began to shake dangerously in the older man's arms. He set the tray down on a small table in front of the fireplace chairs, and turned to get a good look at his host. What he saw nearly made his jaw drop.

The man smiled at Hitsugaya, unfazed by the other man's reaction. "Please, be seated, Lord Hitsugaya," he said, gesturing to the seat in which Hitsugaya had been sitting.

"You…," stammered Hitsugaya, brow slightly furrowed. The other man raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not quite what you had expected, apparently," replied Hitsugaya's host.

"No," replied Hitsugaya truthfully. "I had expected a much older man."

"Indeed," laughed the man. "I often give that impression. I am quite old, however."

Hitsugaya quite unabashedly took in the full measure of his host, who had now sat down in the chair opposite him by the fire. He had the long, white hair of an old man, reminiscent of Hitsugaya's own hair, which cascaded down his shoulders in silky strands. His eyes were a warm hazel-brown and appeared both quite kind and deeply probing. His face, although slightly sallow and sickly, showed few wrinkles. Hitsugaya realized that the man who sat in front of him was no more than ten or fifteen years his senior.

His host now picked up the teapot and poured two cups of steaming tea, his hand now quite steady. He handed one of the cups to Hitsugaya and smiled. Hitsugaya picked up the cup and openly frowned at the other man.

"You appear slightly disconcerted, son," said the white-haired man, looking disappointed. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No," said Hitsugaya, warily. "But I sense that you are not being quite honest with me, either."

"Is that so?" asked the other man, sipping discretely at his tea. "I did not intend to be dishonest."

"Perhaps not intentionally dishonest," Hitsugaya replied, taking a drink from his cup and eyeing the other man with renewed curiosity. "But I cannot…" He stopped, realizing what he had been about to say.

"You cannot read my mind?" offered the other man, much to Hitsugaya's shock.

"No," Hitsugaya replied, now convinced that he had been right. There was _much_ that his host had not told him.

"I _choose_ not to let you hear my thoughts," replied his companion, with a soft smile. "But there are few people who can do the same, am I correct?"

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied, surprising himself with an honest answer. "There are only two others whom I have met that I cannot read at all."

"Indeed," replied the other man, sipping his tea again. Hitsugaya's face darkened slightly, realization dawning.

"You knew who I was," Hitsugaya said, coolly. "You came looking for me, didn't you?"

"Yes," answered the other man, smiling again. "I came to find the man who would wield the Dragon. The son of Ryuu, my good friend."

"You are Ukitake Juushiro," said Hitsugaya, his face expressionless.

"I am," said Ukitake, bowing his head slightly. "I have been asked to return something to you. I hope that you will allow me to teach you of its power."

Hitsugaya frowned again, but did not take his eyes off Ukitake, who reached into his vest pocket and withdrew a small object, wrapped in a piece of yellowing silk. He handed it gingerly to Hitsugaya, who hesitated for a moment, then took it from Ukitake, placing it in his open palm.

"Your father feared for its safety," Ukitake said, watching Hitsugaya slowly unwrap the silk. "He was not wearing it on the day he died. For years, Kisuke held it for you, but when he came out of hiding and took up residence in Fury's Keep, he entrusted it to me for safekeeping."

Hitsugaya pulled the last bits of silk away to reveal a handsomely-crafted ring made of the finest silver. He picked it up with his fingers, running them gently over the image of a dragon, created in relief on the surface of the ring. In the dragon's jaws was a fiery red stone that seemed to glow from within.

"I remember this ring," said Hitsugaya, holding it up to the light of the fire so he could study it again. "My father wore it, for as long as I can remember. He used to call it his 'birthright'."

Ukitake smiled and sighed deeply. "It is _your_birthright, Toushirou," he said, and Hitsugaya could see the relief on the older man's face.

"_Father,"_Hitsugaya thought, pushing away the pain that always came with the image of the man whom he knew he greatly resembled.

"Put it on, Toushirou," said Ukitake, kindly.

Hitsugaya hesitated.

"To wear that ring does not mean that you must reclaim the throne, Toushirou," Ukitake explained, laughing softly. "But it _is_ the legacy of your people and your clan. It belongs to you, whatever you choose to do in your life."

Hitsugaya glanced up at Ukitake with his deep turquoise eyes. For just an instant, the barrier which had kept him from reading the other man's thoughts lifted, and he could see the truth of Ukitake's words. Hitsugaya slipped the ring onto his left hand and onto the same finger on which his father used to wear it. The room around him disappeared.

* * *

_He stood on a flat plain covered in snow which stretched as far as the eye could see. Next to him stood Ukitake, his white hair blowing about him in the harsh wind. _

"_What is this place?" asked Hitsugaya, looking around him. There were no mountains, just blue sky all around and in the distance. The red sun was nearly directly overhead, but he could feel none of its warmth on his skin._

"_This is the Dragon's lair," Ukitake replied._

"_I don't understand," said Hitsugaya, struggling to talk over the howling wind. "Does this place exist, or I am just imagining this?"_

"_There is no past or future in this place," replied Ukitake, "but it is real. It is the Dragon's home."_

"_But there are no dragons," said Hitsugaya, dismissively. "Except maybe in the old stories I heard as a child."_

"_Stories often have their genesis in truth," replied the older man, smiling. "Did you think the name 'Dragon's Keep' was merely a metaphor?"_

"_Yes," Hitsugaya replied, blinking his eyes as the snow flew up from the ground and into his face._

"_It is not," Ukitake answered. "The Dragon is real. You are its guardian, Toushirou."_

"_Its guardian?"_

"_Its name is Hyorinmaru," Ukitake replied, a knowing look on his face._

"_Like my sword," said Hitsugaya._

"_Your sword was named after the Dragon. It is the physical embodiment of the beast itself."_

_Hitsugaya shook his head. None of this was real; he was dreaming or hallucinating, out of touch with reality._

"_You are not hallucinating," said Ukitake, and Hitsugaya realized the older man had read his thoughts. "This is real."_

_The wind whipped by with particular force, nearly knocking Hitsugaya off his feet. He looked at Ukitake, worried in spite of himself that the older man might have been blown over by the force of the gust. To his surprise, Ukitake seemed unaffected by the wind, almost relaxed in his manner._

"_The Dragon is yours to summon, Toushirou. Let go of your fear and call its name. It will not hurt you; it is your power."_

_Hitsugaya still hesitated. Was it fear that held him back? It felt almost natural, familiar - this icy place, the sky, the cold - as if he had dreamed of it as a child, but had forgotten until now._

_He remembered his father's last words, as he lay dying. Through the tears and the pain, he had heard his father's voice in his heart and his mind, 'When it is time, you too will learn to call forth the dragon…' He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _

"_Hyorinmaru," he whispered._

_A sound like that of a scream cut through the howling wind. Not quite birdlike, but not like anything he had ever heard before, the sound both frightened him and left him feeling elated. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest and felt the blood rush to his head._

"_Call it with your soul, Toushirou," he heard Ukitake say, from beside him, and he felt and hand on his shoulder, steadying __him__ this time. He was shocked to discover the other man's strength._

"_Come, Hyorinmaru," he breathed, although no sound escaped his lips. He heard the beating of enormous wings, felt the wind again rush at him and howl past his ears. Then, slowly, trying to steady the beating of his heart, he opened his eyes._

_Before him stood a dragon – as he had always imagined a dragon might look – much like that of the dragon that stood at the center his family's crest. It stood nearly thirty feet high, and the span of its wings was immeasurable. Scales of silver shimmered in the sun's red light, each dotted with tiny crystals. Its teeth were white, as finely honed as the blade of the sharpest knife. Its eyes were the color of his own: turquoise._

_For an instant, he forgot to breathe. Then he began to gasp for air and the bleak landscape spun around him, out of control. He felt himself fall onto the snow, felt its hard coldness against his skin. _

* * *

The world vanished, and he realized he was lying on the rug in front of the hearth in Ukitake's house. Ukitake stood over him, offering him a hand up. He took it, shakily, still trying to catch his breath as he stood. He felt dizzy, overwhelmed.

"Please, Toushirou," said Ukitake, his face as kind as ever. "Have a seat. Stay awhile longer."


	12. The Portent

**Author's Note****: ****A few folks have asked me about the whole telepathy/mind-reading thing that some of the nobles can do. Not all nobles have this ability – and some have it to a much lesser extent than others. Some also can read general emotions – Ichigo, for example, can read the general feelings of his people and those around him, but cannot read specific thoughts. Hitsugaya is by far the most powerful of the human Serians in his ability to read minds – he is so good, only a handful of people can shield their thoughts from him. The furies are the most powerful of any creature on Seriana with respect to reading minds – they can read almost any mind, no matter how good that person is at hiding their thoughts!**

**So, what about Ichigo and Rukia? You'll have to read the story to find out the answer as to what's going on there. Does Ichigo drop his guard around her? Does she have some latent powers she doesn't know about? I'm not telling – at least, not yet. XD -Lex**

Chapter Twelve: The Portent

Hitsugaya stared at the fireplace. Gone was the cool exterior, gone was the scowl – he felt, and he looked completely and utterly overwhelmed.

"Have some more tea," offered Ukitake, smiling at him with his usual kindness and handing him a cup. Hitsugaya took it wordlessly.

"You want to know what the Dragon is," said Ukitake. Hitsugaya knew full well the older man was reading his mind, despite his efforts to shield his thoughts. He didn't care. He nodded.

"To be honest, I am not entirely sure," explained Ukitake, refilling his own cup and leaning back in his chair. "But it has existed since the dawn of life on this planet."

"It's a fury, then?" asked Hitsugaya, finally finding his voice.

"Oh, no," laughed Ukitake. "Definitely not a fury."

Hitsugaya looked at the other man, surprised at this reaction. No one in living memory had ever seen a fury, as far as he knew. Why was Ukitake so sure?

"I know it's not a fury, Toushirou," smiled Ukitake, reading Hitsugaya's mind again, "because I _am_ a fury."

This statement was too much for Hitsugaya, and he spilled his hot tea all over his lap, coughing and spluttering. Ukitake laughed, then waived his hand towards Hitsugaya, and the heat dissipated. His clothes were again completely dry.

"You're a…," Hitsugaya began.

"A fury," replied Ukitake, sighing. "Yes."

"Why are you telling me this? If what you're saying is true – you've lived as a man for years – why would you want to reveal yourself now?"

"I have lived as a man for nearly a century now," Ukitake replied and, for an instant, Hitsugaya sensed something akin to exhaustion in the man's expression. "I have seen more than I have wanted to see. Too many friends, lost. Good men and women, all of them."

"My father," Hitsugaya said, and there was true bitterness in his voice.

"Yes," replied Ukitake. "Ryuu was one of my dearest friends." Hitsugaya looked confused. "Ah," continued Ukitake, reading Hitsugaya's thoughts once again, "you wish to know why a fury would befriend a human."

"Yes," said Hitsugaya.

"We have always been drawn to you humans," he said, smiling again. "Your reiatsu is not as much a product this planet as much as it is a product of _us._ Our races intermarried, eons ago."

"The nobles," Hitsugaya said. "I had heard stories about our blood – that we are not entirely human."

"Our blood runs in your veins," explained Ukitake.

"Why has no one seen a fury in living memory, then?" Hitsugaya asked.

"There are many reasons why we do not show ourselves," Ukitake replied, solemnly. "There are very few of us still alive and those of us who have survived are all quite old. Our race is dying –the future is with _your_ people, Toushirou. Humans."

Hitsugaya felt a strange sensation and realized after a few seconds, that the other man had let down the barrier to his mind, at least in part. He could see images, feel strong emotions. It began to overwhelm him, and he felt his eyes begin to burn with unshed tears. And then it was gone, the barrier replaced.

"What did you just do?" Hitsugaya asked, startled by the intensity of what he had just felt.

"I wanted you to understand why I cannot share my mind with you," Ukitake replied, sadly. "You need to know that I do not withhold my thoughts from you without good reason. The emotions we feel are far stronger than any a human might feel. They are far too strong to share without restraint." Hitsugaya's jaw clenched, and he breathed deeply as the overwhelming feeling of sadness and pain began to dissipate. "I am sorry to have to show you in this way, but you must learn to trust me."

"_I trust you,"_ Hitsugaya thought, surprising even himself.

"Good," answered Ukitake once more.

He refilled his tea, then laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Hitsugaya asked, surprised at the older man's outburst.

"As usual, I have let my thoughts wander. We were talking about the Dragon," he replied, "how rude of me." Hitsugaya said nothing, but stared in wonder at Ukitake. He had never met anyone like him before.

Ukitake smiled as he heard Hitsugaya's thoughts. "I take that as a high compliment. Your father once told me something of the same. Of course, I'm not sure he was quite as understanding as you." He brought his cup to his lips and looked at the fire, which had begun to die. Hitsugaya saw him flick a finger casually at the glowing coals and flame sprang anew from the logs.

"The Dragon is not an ability or a power, as you might think," Ukitake explained as he sipped his tea. "He is a being, not unlike you or me, but a being that does not exist within the world we inhabit."

"Then he is a spirit?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to grasp the concept.

"Yes," Ukitake replied, "with one significant difference. This spirit can show itself in the real world."

"Show itself? In what manner?"

"As a solid, living, breathing dragon," said Ukitake, clearly relishing the revelation. "In the right hands, that ring can summon the Dragon and command it."

"It's a weapon," mused Hitsugaya, grasping the potential of the power now.

"A weapon, yes," replied Ukitake, "but perhaps more."

"More?" asked Hitsugaya.

"A tool," Ukitake said, kindly. "A means to achieve an end, a goal." Hitsugaya had no idea what Ukitake meant, and he was sure the fury understood his confusion as well. Ukitake did not press the issue. "You will understand, someday, I'm quite sure," was all the older man said.

Hitsugaya looked out the window – it was now pitch black outside.

"You must be going," said Ukitake. Hitsugaya wondered silently if he would ever get used to having his mind read so easily. "You will get used to it," came the reply.

Hitsugaya stood up and looked at the white-haired man. "I have so many questions," Hitsugaya said, at a loss for words.

"I know," replied Ukitake. "I will endeavor to answer them all, in time, and I can show you how to tame the Dragon. But for now, I would like to offer you my services on your journey to Winter's Keep."

"You…you would come with us?" Hitsugaya said, taken aback.

"Yes," laughed Ukitake. "I have put off returning for far too long. It is time to confront a few demons of my own."

"I had heard that you were once Advisor to the Regent," Hitsugaya said, knowing that Ukitake already knew this from reading his thoughts. "But what will I tell Ichigo?"

"Ichigo will understand," said Ukitake, with a devilish smile.

"He…you read my mind again?" How strange, this one-sided conversation, he thought, the edges of his mouth turning up in a slight grin.

"He has a bit of experience with my kind," explained Ukitake. "You may tell him what you wish. He will not betray our secret."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, but did not ask – he did not need to know what Ukitake meant on this point. At least, not yet.

"I will meet you tomorrow morning, then, in town," said Ukitake, leading Hitsugaya out towards the front door. "It has been my pleasure to serve you tea. You remind me a great deal of your father, you know. He would be proud of his son."

Hitsugaya bowed, and walked outside and back towards the road. The twin moons had begun to rise and the darkness had begun to lift. This journey had quickly become far more interesting than he had ever imagined. He touched the ring on his hand and felt a sudden rush of excitement, something he had not felt in as long as he could remember.

* * *

By the time Hitsugaya reached town, Ichigo and the others had already sat down to eat in the inn's pub, a building adjacent to the inn with a large and noisy room set in long rows of tables. Surprisingly, most of the seats were already filled, despite the town's small population. It was clear from the lively conversation that the pub was the main gathering place for townsfolk in Silvertur.

Matsumoto had seated Ichigo, Karin and Rukia alone at one of the long tables, leaving the rest of the table conspicuously empty. This had garnered some looks from the townspeople, who realized that the guests must be nobles passing through town. Karin sat on the far end of the table, next to Ichigo and, across from him, Rukia. Hitsugaya, pleased that he would not have to justify sitting as far away from Karin as possible, took his seat next to Rukia. She smiled and offered him a glass of wine, which he gladly took. He still felt a bit shaky from his encounter with the Dragon and Ukitake.

"Toushirou," laughed Ichigo, "we missed you!" Ichigo, none too comfortable himself, had already drunk several glasses of wine to dull the slightly anxious and heady feeling he had after kissing Rukia on the bridge just hours before. Hitsugaya glowered at Ichigo, but drank his wine, nonetheless. "Where have you been?"

"Speaking to Lord Ukitake," he said, after gulping his wine.

"_Advisor_ Ukitake?" asked Rukia.

"The same," replied Hitsugaya, the wine making his cheeks pink slightly. "He has offered to journey with us from here to Winter's Keep."

Ichigo looked slightly surprised, then smiled knowingly. "_The old friend Urahara wanted you to see?"_ he thought, allowing the white-haired man across the table to pick up on his thoughts. Hitsugaya nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Excellent," said Ichigo. "The Princess here says Ukitake was the Keep's long-time advisor before our friend Lord Aizen managed to force him out. Maybe he'll help us convince Lord Kuchiki that cooperation is in the interests of both our kingdoms."

"He is a good man," said Rukia. "He opposed the war with Fury's Keep. I'm quite sure he'll be helpful in getting through to Byakuya. I had no idea you knew him, Lord Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya looked slightly uncomfortable. "We are…acquainted," he said simply. Rukia knew better than to ask more questions; Hitsugaya had already spoken more words this evening than he had in the past week.

"He will join us tomorrow morning at sunup," Hitsugaya said.

Matsumoto bustled over and laid a steaming hot pot of rabbit stew on the table – the smell was wonderful, and all four travelers were digging into large bowls of stew within minutes. By now, the pub was completely full, and two more people had walked in, both women, dressed in riding pants and cloaks not typical of women from the area. Ichigo, always aware of his surroundings and a keen observer of people, realized almost immediately that the women were Renunciates –women who had forsaken the traditional values of womanhood and marriage in favor of a more independent, less structured lifestyle. Many of these women lived in and around Thendara, where Rukia had been headed to escape being sent to the Tower.

As Ichigo and the others ate, they could hear an animated discussion by the door, as Matsumoto tried to explain that the pub was completely full for dinner, suggesting that the new customers try the small restaurant on the other side of town instead. This suggestion, however, did not appear to go over well with one of the two women.

"There's plenty of room at _that_ table," the woman pointed out to Matsumoto, who looked entirely mortified.

"I'm very sorry," replied Matsumoto, trying to keep her temper under check, "but that table is not available for other diners tonight."

"Really," replied the dark-haired woman who wore her hair in two long braids. "Are we not good enough to mix with nobles? I had thought the people of this region were more inclined to be accepting of others with differing opinions."

"It's not that, really," Matsumoto said, her face reddening slightly. "It has nothing to do with who you are or what you believe, it's just that…"

"Let it go. It's not worth your time, Soi Fon," said the other woman, dark-skinned, with long burgundy hair tied in a long ponytail at the nape of her neck. "We should leave."

"I'm so sorry," said Matsumoto again, clenching her hands behind her back, ready to slap the dark-haired newcomer. "Thank you for being understanding."

"Oh, we understand perfectly," Soi Fon replied, angrily, turning towards the door, ready to leave.

"Is there some problem here?" Ichigo stood in front of Matsumoto, smiling.

The woman turned back to face Ichigo, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

"None," she replied, angrily.

Matsumoto looked at Ichigo. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, my lord," she said.

"You're not disturbing me," he replied. "I just wanted to invite your new guests to join us at our table."

Soi Fon looked at Ichigo as if he had lost his mind. "We're not interested in…"

"We be happy to join you at your table, my lord," said the dark-skinned woman easily, looking at Soi Fon and nodding slightly, her amber eyes fixed on the other woman.

Several minutes later, the two women were seated at Ichigo's table, drinking wine and eating rabbit stew. Soi Fon ate in silence and looked slightly sullen.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said the woman with the burgundy hair, lifting her glass and nodding to Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya and Karin. "I apologize for having created a scene. It is sometimes difficult for us to travel as men do. We meant no disrespect." She chose her words quite carefully, although her outward self-confidence belied her words of contrition.

"None taken," replied Ichigo, with a slight grin.

"I am Shihouin Yoruichi," she said, nodding to Ichigo and the others. "This is my traveling companion, Soi Fon." The dark-haired woman nodded curtly, eyeing Ichigo with suspicion.

"Pleased to meet you, Domna Shihouin, Domna Soi Fon," Ichigo replied, using the honorific preferred by the Guild of the Free Women of the Renunciates. "This is Hitsugaya Toushirou, Tanaka Kyria, and my sister, Karin. I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo with surprise. "The Regent? No wonder the innkeeper was so reluctant to seat us at this table." She looked at Soi Fon - the other women scowled in response. "Soi Fon," Yoruichi said, laughing now, "You do have a knack for irritating people, don't you?" Soi Fon did not reply, but appeared sufficiently chastised.

"We are happy to have the company," said Karin, smiling at the two women. She had often considered joining the Renunciates, and admired their kind greatly.

Yoruichi refilled her cup for the second time, leaning forward on the table with one elbow and looking Ichigo over with interest. "So you're the new Regent," she said, with a smirk.

"Not so new now," he replied, comfortably, matching her tone. "It's been five years."

"Word travels slowly from the Great Keeps to Thendara," she replied, with a laugh. "You're new enough for me."

"Fair enough," Ichigo replied, following her lead and refilling his own glass.

"I'm surprised you do not travel under an assumed name," said Yoruichi, with a slightly bemused look.

"I often do," he countered, enjoying her comfortable manner. "But most people around here know me, so it's pretty much a waste of my time to hide. Besides, I prefer it this way."

"I see," she replied, gulping the remainder of her wine.

"And what about you?" he said, swirling his wine about in his cup.

"Me?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Why do _you_ not use an assumed name?"

"You are far better informed than I gave you credit, Lord Regent," she laughed. Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi with some concern. "Don't worry," Yoruichi told her companion, "this one is not a foe."

Rukia looked puzzled. "Do you know this woman, Ichigo?" she asked.

"I know _of_ her," he replied, with a smile. "Or, I should say, I have heard of her people."

"The Shihouin Clan used to rule Thendara Keep," Hitsugaya explained, as Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"But Thendara Keep hasn't existed…" began Karin.

"For over twenty-five years," supplied Yoruichi. "It was destroyed during one of the Great Wars, along with the Western Tower. Neither the Keep nor the Tower were ever rebuilt, but my people still live in that area."

"Princess Shihouin is heir to the throne," Soi Fon said, fiercely.

"You're a princess?" asked Karin, surprised.

Yoruichi laughed, "I suppose you could call me that. Personally, I'd rather be called many other things."

Karin laughed and said, "I understand completely. So how long have you been traveling, Yoruichi?"

"A little over a year," she replied. "We were actually on our way to Fury's Keep."

"Really?" asked Ichigo. "What business do you have there?"

"An old friend of mine lives there now," she replied, digging into her third bowl of rabbit stew. "I'm sure you know him quite well – Urahara Kisuke." Hitsugaya coughed. "It seems as though he hasn't changed all that much then," she added, laughing now.

"I know him only too well," Ichigo explained. "Toushirou here is his student."

"_Former_ student," corrected Hitsugaya, with his usual scowl.

"We stopped in Silvertur so the old man here" – he grinned at Hitsugaya – "could pay a visit to one of Urahara's friends."

"Ukitake, no doubt," replied Yoruichi, between mouthfuls of stew. "The two are as thick as thieves. Throw that old goat Kyouraku in for good measure, and you have quite a handful. No wonder Domna Unohana rarely leaves Thendara – she enjoys the peace and quiet." Yoruichi laughed again. None of the others reacted, and Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Domna Unohana?" asked Rukia, realizing that they were missing a piece of the puzzle.

"On of the four 'Great Advisors'," Yoruichi explained. "Or at least, my grandparents called them that. Unohana, Urahara, Kyouraku and Ukitake. Each advised one of the Four Keeps. Of course, only Kyouraku is still an advisor…"

Hitsugaya stood up abruptly. "I'm going to bed," he announced.

Ichigo looked at him for a moment, then smiled at the others and said, "We should all get some sleep. We leave early in the morning." He turned to Yoruichi and Soi Fon and nodded. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Domna Shihouin. I hope our paths will cross again. Please be sure to introduce yourself to my father Isshin and my sister Yuzu while you're in Fury's Keep. They will make sure your stay is comfortable."

"Thank you, Lord Kurosaki," said Yoruichi formally, bowing to him. "It's been an enlightening experience." She grinned as he turned to leave.

Once outside the pub, Ichigo walked Karin and Rukia back to the inn next door, then walked down the street to join Hitsugaya, who sat on a stone bench overlooking the fountain on the square.

"Care to tell me why you left so abruptly?" Ichigo asked the white-haired man, sitting down beside him.

"Not particularly," said Hitsugaya, frowning.

"How was your meeting with Ukitake?"

"Enlightening," the other man replied curtly.

"Really?" Ichigo smiled. "I'm guessing that ring on your left hand has something to do with why Urahara sent you here?"

"You could say that," Hitsugaya answered testily.

"The Dragon," Ichigo ventured.

"What do you know about it?" Hitsugaya demanded, his face suddenly intense, probing.

"Only what Zangetsu told me, years ago," Ichigo explained, smiling again. "The Dragon is the birthright of the descendents of Dragon's Keep."

"Zangetsu told you that?" Hitsugaya asked, relaxing somewhat. "What does he know of the Dragon?"

"You could say that he knows about many things," Ichigo replied, watching Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes burn with an intensity that he had not seen before.

"Zangetsu is a fury." It was not a question. For a moment, Ichigo just blinked, shocked by the other man's statement.

"He's not a…," began Ichigo.

"Ukitake is one, as well," said Hitsugaya. "He told me you had some experience with furies yourself. It didn't take too much for me to figure it out."

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "Curiouser and curioser," said Ichigo.

"What?" asked Hitsugaya, puzzled.

"A Terran expression, from an old book, 'Alice in Wonderland'," he replied, shaking his head and smiling.

"You don't deny it, then?" asked Hitsugaya.

"No. You're right. Zangetsu is a fury." There was little point in arguing; Ichigo was quite sure that Hitsugaya was supposed to know this.

"I'd venture to say so are the others – Urahara, Kyouraku and the Unohana woman the Shihouin Princess spoke of," said Hitsugaya.

"Sounds reasonable," Ichigo replied.

He remembered Zangetsu's words, 'The time is near, Ichigo.' He looked over at Hitsugaya and saw that the backs of his hands were covered in ice. His face was dark, angry.

"You know, Toushirou," Ichigo said with a sly grin, "even I can read you when you wear your heart on your sleeve."

The ice crystals melted nearly as quickly as they had appeared. "Tell me why," he said, his voice controlled, hard.

"Why what?" Ichigo asked, pretty sure he knew the question.

"Why they did nothing, all these years, these furies," answered Hitsugaya, his voice icy. "Why did they let my uncle murder my family? Why did they let your mother die in a needless war? Why do they continue to allow the Terrans to treat the people of this planet as though we are savages…?" His voice trailed off.

Ichigo said nothing. What answer could he offer? He had asked the same questions himself, through the years, but had never received a satisfactory answer.

* * *

That night, Ichigo dreamed of his own death. He watched it as though he were a spectator, helpless to stop events from unfolding.

He saw a man with long, dark hair, his gray-blue eyes piercing, unforgiving. At first, Ichigo thought this man might be his enemy; his face was set like stone and his expression unwaveringly cold. But then he saw it – a blade, glinting momentarily in the sunlight. He could not see the weapon's wielder, but he knew where it was aimed. He could not let this man die; too much was at stake.

He saw himself move with speed he did not know he possessed. There was no time to think; he understood the consequences. He drew his sword as he moved, knowing that he would be too late to deflect the blow. He had no death wish; he knew there was much to live for. He would at least try.

Then the perspective changed, and he was back in his body.

"_Rukia,"_ he thought, as he felt something cold pierce his chest. _"I am sorry I never told you that I loved you."_

He felt himself fall to the ground – it was hard and cold, the marble floor on which he lay. He heard several shouts and a scream. He saw turquoise eyes full of anger, and he felt icy hands on his chest - the hands of the man he had come to think of as a brother. The turquoise eyes were now lit with pain.

The man with the dark hair stood silently, watching – there was shock in his eyes. And then a voice in his mind asked, _"Why would you do this for me?"_

He could not answer - he hadn't the strength - so he opened his mind to the other man. The answers were there. He must make him understand. And then the world disappeared into a haze of white, and he felt himself disappear into nothingness.

* * *

When Ichigo woke the next morning before the sun, the one thing he was entirely sure of was that he had seen the future. He would die, and it would be far sooner than he had hoped. There was nothing he could do to stop it.


	13. The Two Regents

Chapter Thirteen: The Two Regents

The sun had not yet risen, but Rukia found herself sitting up in her bed, shaking. Something – a dream perhaps – had disturbed her sleep, leaving her cold and sweaty. Muddled images lingered at the edges of her consciousness of which she could make little sense. She felt fear grab at her insides, and she fought not to be sick.

"_Ichigo,"_ she thought, getting out of bed and throwing her riding cloak over her bed clothes. Something was terribly wrong; she could feel it. She needed to know that he was safe.

Without paying much attention to what she was doing, she stole out of her room in bare feet and walked quickly down the hall to his room, knocking gently on the door. He answered, and she realized that he must have been awake as well – he was already dressed.

"Rukia," he said with a surprised look on his face. Then, taking in her tousled hair and bare feet, he motioned her inside the warm room where a fire burned in the small fireplace. "Are you alright?"

"I…," she hesitated, her toes warming by the fire's heat.

"_What is wrong with me?" _she thought, wondering why she had come here at all. It had all seemed so real - so immediate - her concern for him. Now she felt awkward, uncomfortable. Amidst her discomfort was the realization that she often found herself feeling just this way around him, even more so now that he had kissed her.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was worried about you," she said, simply, deciding that it was best to be honest. "I had a dream or…something."

"_It was no dream,"_ she thought, fighting a rising sense of panic.

His face changed, subtly. If she had not known him better, she would not have noticed it. Her panic now changed to fear.

"_He felt it, too,"_ she thought, with a shiver.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling at her. "You can see for yourself. Maybe I had a bit too much wine last night, but…"

"Stop," she said. She would not let him dismiss this feeling as 'just too much wine'. He studied her face with a mixture of bemusement and interest.

"Don't look at me like that - I know you well enough. You felt it too, didn't you?" As she said this, she put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. The riding cloak fell to the floor, and she stood there in her thin nightgown. The fire behind her backlit the gauzy material, and the outline of her body was clearly visible to him.

He picked up the cloak, putting it back around her shoulders as she began to shiver. He was not only concerned that she was cold, he was afraid that if he had to look at the gentle curves of her body any longer he might lose control.

"Answer me, Ichigo," she pressed, more demanding now. She looked every bit the princess, and he fought the urge to laugh at the expression of haughty disapproval in her violet eyes.

"Yes," he replied, evenly, "I felt something, too." She eyed him suspiciously, frustrated that she could not remember what it was that she had seen. She knew, instinctively, that he was holding something back.

"_I have to remember,"_ she thought. She briefly closed her eyes, trying to recall some of the images that still floated in the back of her mind.

"My brother," she said, opening her eyes with an ever-growing look of comprehension. "It has something to do with Byakuya, doesn't it?" Ichigo said nothing, but walked over to the window and looked outside and the now pinkish sky. His face was only partially visible to her, but she saw his jaw tense.

She reached up and clasped her star stone, which vibrated gently at her touch. More images flooded her brain now – a marble floor, Hitsugaya kneeling beside someone, blood. She breathed in sharply; the dream, or whatever it had been, was finally coming back to her.

"You saw the same thing I did, didn't you?" she asked, feeling cold despite the warm fire and heavy cloak. Again, he was surprisingly silent. "Ichigo," she said, walking over to him and turning him so that he faced her. "Tell me the truth. What did you see?"

He sighed and looked at her for a minute without speaking. "What did _you_ see?" he asked, countering.

"You are _so_ damn infuriating sometimes, you know?" she nearly shouted at him. He smiled at her with his deep brown eyes and she looked away, back at the fire.

"I saw you die," she said, softly, after a pause.

For a moment, he did not reply, but watched her shoulders rise and fall with each breath as she tried to calm herself. He walked over to her so that he stood only inches behind her. He did not touch her, although he was sorely tempted.

She turned and looked up at him. "You saw the same thing, didn't you?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes," he answered, calmly. "But I dream about a great deal of things." His meaning was perfectly clear to her.

"We don't usually share the same dreams, Ichigo," she said, ignoring the double-entendre. "How do you explain…?"

"Please don't worry," he said, smiling comfortably.

Then, for an instant, she thought she sensed something akin to fear in him, and she realized that he was not afraid for himself; he was afraid for _her_. The realization left her stunned, and she stood there as though rooted to the spot. She could sense that he wanted her, and she marveled at his self-control. It was in that instant, while she watched him, that she realized the depth of her feelings for him; feelings which frightened her more than she cared to admit.

She remembered watching him sitting by the fire in Hitsugaya's cave, weeks ago, and how he had reminded her so much of her brother. Despite his calm exterior, she could see the loneliness again in his eyes – like hunger. And in the instant that she realized she loved this lonely man, she understood that he would never ask her to be with him. She understood that he would never ask so much of her as that, even though she knew that he wanted her more than he had ever wanted any woman.

She reached up and gently stroked his cheek with her hand. He stiffened slightly at her touch, and she understood that he wanted to protect her. Still, he did not pull away. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, much to his surprise. She could sense him struggle to control himself and, when she knew he could fight his body's response no longer, she stepped back away from him and walked towards the door.

As she reached the door, she turned and looked back at him. "I won't let you die," she said simply, then walked out the door.

He sat there for several minutes just staring at the door. Then, retrieving his sword from where it leaned against the wall, he sheathed it and gathered his belongings.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya sat at his desk looking down at a small piece of parchment that had been delivered only days before. His face was impassive, as always, unreadable and cold.

_Nii-sama,_

_I ask for your forgiveness and understanding. I shall return home shortly. I am safe. I am in the company of friends. I shall explain when I see you._

_Your devoted sister,_

_Rukia_

He frowned. The message had not come via the regular courier, as he might have expected. Instead, a peasant had somehow managed to deliver it to one of the castle servants.

There was a knock on the door. He placed the note in his desk drawer.

"Come," he said, simply. Aizen Sousuke stepped inside the room and bowed deeply. "What do you hear, Sousuke?"

"Lord Regent," said Aizen, formally. Aizen, as always, observed such rituals even here in Byakuya's personal chambers. Byakuya cared little for such reverence; he had lived as a king for far too long to be impressed with courtly manners. He wanted information. "We have received word that the Princess has crossed the border. She will be here in less than a day."

"Good," Byakuya replied. "Have you identified her companions?"

Aizen smiled. "Among others, the Princess travels with the Lord Regent of Fury's Keep," he said, watching Byakuya for his reaction. For the tiniest fraction of an instant, a look of surprise could be seen in Byakuya's eyes – few other than Aizen would have noticed it.

"And the others?" Byakuya asked.

"Another woman," Aizen explained, "a known bandit, and…" he paused for effect, "an old friend of yours - Ukitake Juushiro." At this last pronouncement, Aizen's eyes appeared to twinkle in the dim candlelight, although his face remained expressionless.

"Indeed," Byakuya replied, assessing the situation.

"What are my lord's wishes?" Aizen asked,

"Escort them here," Byakuya replied without hesitation. "See to it that none of them are harmed."

"May I ask what your majesty intends to do with the Regent and his followers?" Aizen asked silkily.

For a moment, Byakuya hesitated. "I intend only to listen to what they have to say, Sousuke," he replied, finally.

"Of course, my lord," Aizen replied. "Is there anything else I can do to assist you?"

"No," Byakuya answered. "You may leave."

Aizen again bowed deeply, turning and walking out the door. Byakuya watched the door close, then walked over to his desk and pulled out Rukia's note. He glanced at the parchment for just a second, then crumpled it in his fist and tossed it into the fire. His eyes burned with anger.

Outside the door, Aizen smiled paused for a moment, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

* * *

The Silver River had been difficult to cross, but as Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Hitsugaya and Ukitake saw the imposing mountains of Winter's Keep begin to rise from the flat lands bordering the river, every one of them felt a great sense of relief. The city of Winter's Keep, the heart and soul of the kingdom itself, lay at the base of the mountains and, by Ukitake's reckoning, was only about a day's journey away.

Ukitake had done a great deal to liven the spirits of the small group of travelers. Both women found him quite charming, and he appeared to enjoy beguiling them with stories of the Four Great Keeps and their past rulers. Rukia, of course, delighted in stories of her parents and grandparents and Karin laughed a bit too enthusiastically at Ukitake's stories of Isshin's exploits as a young boy. Both Ichigo and Hitsugaya found it quite interesting that neither woman questioned the fact that Ukitake looked far too young to have known their grandparents in their youth and, from time to time, would look at each other in disbelief. The storytelling had the added benefit of keeping Karin and Hitsugaya from having to interact with each other in any discernable fashion, much to the relief of all concerned.

Ichigo, for his part, was quite relieved to have Ukitake around, since it kept him from dwelling much on the premonition or having to discuss the issue further with Rukia herself. If Rukia was concerned, however, she did not show it, instead acting as though nothing had happened rather than hovering over Ichigo and outwardly worrying about him. Inwardly, of course, she found herself looking for anything that even vaguely resembled the images in her dream, trying to convince herself that the portent could be used to avoid the future itself.

They made camp in a small forest on the edge of several farms, away from the road and the prying eyes of the local villagers. They had been careful to avoid the road as much as possible, but Ichigo knew full well that news of their arrival in the Keep would spread quickly enough. The area was far too populated to completely avoid contact with other people.

Ukitake, as it turned out, enjoyed cooking and was surprisingly good at it. Hitsugaya, quite skilled with a bow and arrow, managed to kill several large game birds the day before, and, along with Ukitake's wild greens and mushrooms, they ate nearly as well as they had back in Silvertur days before. The stars had come out in full force, the twin moons having set early as they did in deep winter, and the five travelers sat about the small fire discussing their plans for entering the city the next day.

"You've barely said two words about how we will get through the city gates without being detected," said Karin, frowning at her brother suspiciously.

"I don't need to," he laughed, "not with my little sister making plans for me. I think you have the entire situation well in hand." Ichigo caught Hitsugaya's eye.

"It's unlikely that the Lord Regent will miss his sister's presence once we enter the city," said Ukitake, with a smile. "Family bonds are quite a powerful thing."

"He's right," Rukia added, with a sigh. "He has been able to sense my presence since I was a child."

"Still," continued Karin, seriously, "we can't just walk right through the gates, can we?"

"We won't need to," Hitsugaya said, darkly, looking back at Ichigo again.

"What do you know about it?" Karin demanded, petulantly. "_Some _of us may be better at disguising our reiatsus than others." Hitsugaya, who had always had difficulty reigning in his own powers enough to hide, scowled.

"In the end," Hitsugaya said, standing up and walking over to a nearby tree, "it doesn't matter."

"Why won't it matter?" demanded Karin, irritated now. She glared at Hitsugaya, then turned back to the fire. Ichigo stood up and walked to the edge of the campsite, opposite Hitsugaya.

"It won't matter, little sister," laughed Ichigo, his hand resting lightly on his sword, "because our welcoming party has already arrived." Hitsugaya and Ichigo simultaneously drew their weapons, as the two women jumped up and did the same. Ukitake, with a deep sigh, stood up and dusted himself off.

They were surrounded by a small battalion of soldiers.

"You…you knew all along that we were being followed, didn't you?" snapped Karin, edging her way over to Ichigo. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ichigo smiled, nodding to Hitsugaya, who edged closer now to Rukia. "You didn't ask," Ichigo replied, his face set, but his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Karin's scowl deepened; it was entirely impossible that she could have failed to notice an entire contingent of soldiers. "You not only _knew_ about it," she said, now entirely infuriated with her brother, "you _hid_ their presence from us, didn't you?"

"I can't take all the credit for that," Ichigo answered, looking over at Ukitake. "I had a bit of help."

"Why would you…?" she began, her face hot with anger.

"The best way to enter an enemy's territory when the goal is to communicate," supplied Ukitake, "is to allow _the enemy_ to invite you inside."

"It's alright Karin," added Rukia. "The point was for Ichigo to speak with my brother. There is no advantage to surprising him. In fact, I was the one who told Byakuya we were coming."

Karin glowered, but said nothing. They were right, and she knew it. Still, she had to admit to herself that the idea of sneaking into Winter's Keep had been very appealing.

Ichigo thrust his sword into the ground, raising his hands. Hitsugaya and Rukia followed. After some hesitation, Karin did the same. "We are at your mercy," said Ichigo, his tone confident, in spite of his conciliatory words. "We wish only to speak with the Lord Regent and deliver his sister safely to the castle."

A single man stepped out of the darkness. He had dark skin and long, braided hair. It wasn't until the light of the fire illuminated his face that Ichigo realized he was, most likely, completely blind.

"Welcome home, Princess," said the man, bowing low to Rukia. She returned the bow.

"Thank you, Captain Tousen," she said.

"Welcome to Winter's Keep, Lord Kurosaki," said Tousen, respectfully. Then, turning to Ukitake, he added, "It is good to feel your presence again, Lord Ukitake." Ukitake said nothing, but nodded.

Tousen turned back to Rukia. "Princess, I have been asked to personally escort you and Lord Ukitake to see the Regent."

Rukia looked back at Ichigo with concern. "I'll be fine," he said, smiling at her. "Don't worry, I'm in good company."

"Come, Princess," said Tousen, nodding to one of the officers who now flanked him. "Your brother does not like to be kept waiting."

* * *

Rukia stood in the receiving room, waiting. She had waited for nearly an hour, having changed out of her traveling clothes before Tousen returned to escort her to see her brother. She had no doubt Byakuya had intended to make her wait; she knew her brother far too well. Byakuya had never yelled at her, even when she was a child and would purposely get into trouble so that she would have more time with him. Byakuya's punishments were far more subtle, far harder to bear, and his silent anger hurt her far more than a raised voice.

The weeks spent with Ichigo and in Fury's Keep had taught her a great deal. She had begun to realize that, in some sense, Byakuya had _expected_ her to rebel and perhaps even wanted her to do so. She had come to understand that Byakuya respected an independent spirit in those people close to him, for even though he expected at all times to be obeyed as Regent, he did not seek counsel from those who would only agree with him. Still, as she stood waiting, she found it hard to control the myriad emotions she was feeling. She loved her brother dearly, but more than ever she knew she must face him as the woman she was now, and not as the child he had known before.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stone floor outside the door, and two guards stepped inside, holding the large wooden doors open. Byakuya walked in silently, his face expressionless. He was flanked by Aizen. Her heart fell; she had hoped to speak to him privately. She would have to rethink her strategy.

She bowed deeply. "Nii-sama," she said, her voice slightly shaky. "It is good to see you again." He looked at her with eyes that looked the darkest of gray; he was angry, of that she was sure.

"I am pleased you have returned safely," he said, betraying no emotion.

She then turned to Aizen and took a deep breath. "Lord Aizen," she said, bowing again, "it is good to see you." It was a lie, but necessary.

Aizen returned the bow; he clearly understood that she would not speak of what had happened weeks ago. What could she possibly say to her brother that Byakuya would not have expected? She had, after all, abdicated her responsibility to the Keep and to the crown by running away. Aizen had been well within his rights to try to bring her back by force, and although she believed that Byakuya should hear Ichigo out, it was reasonable that her brother would want to see Ichigo dead. Ichigo was, after all, an enemy of the Keep. She would get nowhere by openly challenging her brother's closest advisor.

"The new Donya still awaits your arrival at the Tower," said Byakuya coolly. He was testing her, Rukia knew. She took a deep breath.

"I cannot go to the Tower, my lord," she said, her voice firmer now, more confident.

Byakuya studied her carefully. "You _cannot_?" he asked, simply.

"I _will_ not go, Nii-sama," she said, lifting her chin and looking into his dark eyes. She felt her jaw tense as he continued to look at her.

"A _princess_ is given no choice when called to serve the Great Tower," said Aizen. Rukia clenched her fists under her long sleeves – for once she was happy to be wearing a formal gown rather than her traveling clothes – it would not do for either man to see her anger.

Byakuya said nothing, apparently waiting for Rukia's reply. Again, she breathed in deeply, trying to emulate Ichigo's calm grace under pressure. She wondered vaguely how Ichigo had learned to control his temper, or whether he had ever had a temper at all.

"I refuse to serve," Rukia said only, refusing to take the bait. "I can do far more good for my people if I am permitted to remain at the castle."

Byakuya's face changed imperceptibly, softening somewhat. Still, he spoke in his usual, cool manner. "I will consider your words," he said. "You will not leave the Keep without my permission until I have made my decision."

Rukia, who had nearly forgot to breathe, felt slightly dizzy at the sound of his pronouncement. That he would even consider permitting her to remain at the castle while he deliberated was more than she had either expected or hoped for.

"Thank you, my lord," was all she said.

"You may go," he said, nodding slightly to her. She began to walk to the door, then turned back to him.

"My lord?" she said, her heart beating faster.

"Yes?" Byakuya replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," she said slowly, glancing at Aizen and then back to Byakuya. "I ask you – please, Nii-sama – hear him out."

"Indeed?" murmured Aizen, looking slightly amused. "And why should his lordship heed the words of his sworn enemy?"

Rukia looked directly at Byakuya, ignoring Aizen. "He desires peace, Nii-sama," she said. "He risks much coming here. I only ask that you consider his words, that you listen to him." The image of Ichigo lying dead on the cold marble floor flashed quickly through her mind. Byakuya was silent.

She bowed once more, knowing that there was little else she could do to plead Ichigo's case, but as she walked towards the doors, there was a knock from outside. Byakuya nodded to her and to the guards, who opened the door. Ichigo stood in the doorway; he was shackled, as Aizen's men had shackled him once before, his hands pulled tightly behind his back. He glanced at Rukia and smiled at her as she bowed quickly and walked out of the room. She glanced back to see Ichigo step through the doorway.

"Lord Regent Kuchiki, Lord Aizen," Ichigo said, bowing deeply despite the heavy shackles. "I am your servant."

Aizen sneered and looked at Byakuya in response to Ichigo's words. That a king would humble himself in this manner had quite obviously taken him aback. Byakuya, for his part, nodded imperceptibly in acknowledgement.

For a moment, there was utter silence in the room. Then, quite unexpectedly, Byakuya said to the guards, "Unshackle him."

Ichigo looked surprised.

"But my lord," Aizen protested, "I would not wish to see you…,"

"He has not come here to do me harm, Sousuke," Byakuya said, cutting across his advisor. "We are not barbarians, that we would shackle those who come in peace."

One of the guards who had followed Ichigo inside unlocked the shackles. Ichigo rubbed his sore wrists gingerly, clenching and unclenching his hands to regain the feeling in them.

"Thank you, my lord," Ichigo said, nodding to the dark-haired Regent. Byakuya seemed to look directly through to Ichigo's soul, his dark eyes holding fast to Ichigo's.

"I wish to express my gratitude for returning my sister safely home," said Byakuya. Ichigo could tell that the sentiment was genuine; he knew without question that the man who stood before him cared greatly for his sister.

Ichigo nodded.

"You have come here at great risk to yourself," continued Byakuya, still not taking his eyes from Ichigo's. Ichigo knew the Regent of Winter's Keep was taking his measure of him, as surely as he himself was taking his own measure of the other man.

"I have come here in hopes of gaining your lordship's favor," Ichigo replied, his words achieving their intended effect, as a flicker of something akin to respect flashed through Byakuya's dark eyes.

Byakuya turned to Aizen. "See to it that the Regent of Fury's Keep is given fitting rooms, along with his two companions." If this surprised Aizen, he did not show it, but nodded to Byakuya with understanding.

"You will speak with me, then?" Ichigo asked.

"I will consider it," replied Byakuya. "In the meantime, I ask that you remain in the castle as my guest. My sister will see to it that you are comfortable while you remain in Winter's Keep."

"I am honored," Ichigo replied simply, bowing once more. Byakuya nodded to Aizen, who gestured Ichigo to the now open doors. Aizen turned and bowed to Byakuya, who nodded. Aizen followed Ichigo out the door, as did the remaining guards.

For a full minute, Byakuya stood, motionless, he eyes on the doors. Then, slowly, he turned his head towards the far corner of the room and a set of large windows hung with heavy velvet drapes. Nearby stood a large armoire, several large tables and carved wooden chairs to match.

"He is as you described him," said Byakuya to the man who had just stepped out from behind the dark curtains.

Ukitake smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: So to all of you who guessed that it was Byakuya in the premonition - you take the prize! Thanks to my beta Whitecloud, as always, for her wonderful ideas. Any typos and/or mixed-up names are completely my fault, as always (hehehe). Hope you enjoyed the chapter! -Lex**


	14. The Traitor

**Author's Note****: Thanks, as always, to Whitecloud1 for her beta work and terrific ideas. This chapter is dedicated to Glon Morski, who makes me smile with her requests for longer chappies and faster updates, and GhibliGirl91, who admits she loves "cliffie monsters." This chapter is both longer than my usual chappies and has a really BIG cliffie monster. I do promise to update soon, though, so you all won't have to hold your breath for long. Remember as you read this that I love Ichigo, too. Oh, right, and that this is an IchiRuki fic, too, as Ghibli points out. *evil grin* ****Enjoy! -Lex**

Chapter Fourteen: The Traitor

Byakuya looked at Ukitake with cold eyes. _"Why did you not warn me, years ago?"_

The smile was gone from Ukitake's face now, replaced by the look of haunting pain Byakuya remembered seeing in those same eyes years ago, before the war.

_"I could not warn you,"_ came the silent reply.

"_You allowed that monster to thrive like a cancer at the expense of my people."_

Byakuya walked calmly over to the large windows and pushed back the drapes. The clouds were tinted blood-red from the sun. Snow fell thickly on the buildings below.

"_We cannot interfere,"_ Ukitake answered. The words were hollow, he knew, but they were true. _"We are privy to the future as well as the past."_

"_You can choose to intercede when the cause is just,"_ thought Byakuya, and Ukitake could sense the anger seething just below the surface of the Regent's mind. _"Instead, you left."_

"_We did intercede, long ago,"_ Ukitake explained. _"The result was that we nearly destroyed this world and all the humans who live on it."_

Byakuya did not respond this time, but uncharacteristically put his hand to the thick glass panes of the window, feeling the cold glass with his fingertips.

"_What will you do now?"_ Ukitake asked.

"_I will listen to the Regent of Fury's Keep,"_ Byakuya replied, _"and attempt to rebuild that which was destroyed more than twenty years ago."_

"_You know the truth, then?"_

"_I have suspected it for years. I should have stopped Sousuke, long ago."_ Byakuya breathed in deeply, and as he exhaled, the glass grew foggy with his warm breath.

"_You could not have known then,"_ said the fury. _"You were hardly more than a child."_

Byakuya's hand fell gently back to his side and he turned to face Ukitake. "I am the Regent," he said, speaking out loud for the first time. "I am responsible for the lives of my people, and I alone am responsible for the war which killed so many of them. Although I cannot fathom why you did not warn me of Aizen's treachery beforehand, I will not hold you accountable. I alone must answer to my people."

"He will know soon enough that you have realized what he has done, although I guess he suspects as much already," Ukitake replied, thoughtfully. "What will you do?"

"_There is something I must do first,"_ Byakuya replied, slipping back into the silent dialogue with the fury.

"_The reason you have not acted?"_

"_Yes,"_ Byakuya replied, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent the fury from reading his thoughts. _"But you already know that he possesses the weapon, do you not?"_

Ukitake sighed. _"I cannot help but overhear the thoughts of others, any more than you can help but hear my voice when I speak,"_ he answered. _"Time is short. Both you and Ichigo are in danger."_

"_Only you can see the future,"_ Byakuya replied, evenly. Ukitake suddenly looked very old.

"_You must work together,"_ Ukitake answered, ignoring the implied question. _"For the sake of this world."_

Byakuya said nothing, but turned and walked out of the room. Ukitake sighed, and turned around.

"_Old man,"_ he said, smiling at the man in the dark cloak who had just materialized nearby._ "It is good to see you again."_ He sighed.

"_You cannot stop this, Juushiro,"_ said Zangetsu. _"It is not your future to change."_

* * *

Tousen knelt before Aizen, his head bowed. "You summoned me, my lord?"

"The time grows near," said Aizen, his face peaceful, almost radiant. He stood up from his throne-like chair and picked up a long object, wrapped in thick wool, which lay on a nearby table. He unwrapped it slowly, almost reverently, to reveal a long sword. Gently, he ran his fingers over the weapon's jeweled hilt, touching the delicately-worked guard that was overlaid in pure gold. Then, slowly, he moved his palm over the flat surface of the blade and the metal sang from the resulting vibration.

"Take it," Aizen said, softly.

Tousen obliged, taking the sword from Aizen's hands and holding the weapon by its hilt in his own right hand. He stood up and swung the sword around, feeling the weight of it. He could picture the sword in his mind's eye, despite the fact that he could not see it. It felt slightly cool to his touch, unlike his own weapon.

"_Invierno_," said Tousen, his voice low and full of wonder. "For years, I believed this sword was merely a legend."

"It is real," said Aizen, smiling now.

"What are your wishes, my lord?" Tousen asked. Aizen closed his eyes in silent appreciation for the Royal Guard Captain; he understood what restraint it had taken for Tousen not to question the sword's origins, or how it had come to be in his master's possession. Aizen valued these qualities in his subordinate.

"They must not be permitted to discuss peace," Aizen said, simply. "Take the sword. You know what you must do with it."

"Yes, my lord," Tousen replied, rewrapping the sword.

"Good," Aizen replied. "The guests are quartered in the South Wing, not far from the Regent's chambers. Be careful, Ukitake Juushiro is amongst them. He knows of my role in the war between the Keeps– I am quite sure of it now."

"I understand, my lord," answered Tousen, bowing deeply.

Aizen said nothing, but nodded, watching Tousen leave in silence.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Karin shouted, throwing her arms around her brother as he walked into the large common room which connected the guest suites. It was the first time she had seen him since he had been taken from the underground cell, hours ago.

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" he laughed as she released him. He looked at her and grinned – gone were the ragged traveling clothes she had worn, replaced by elegant robes befitting the princess she was. "You look beautiful, Karin."

She frowned. "You know how I hate dresses," she complained, although the twinkle in her eyes at his heart-felt compliment was not lost on him. "But Rukia insisted, and who am I to make her life more difficult that it already is?" He smiled at the realization that Karin cared enough about Rukia to worry about her plight. He also wondered silently if Karin didn't secretly enjoy the attention she received when she took full advantage of her athletic figure and lovely face.

"Where is Toushirou?" Ichigo asked, watching Karin's frown deepen.

"I haven't seen him since they escorted us out of the dungeons and into the guest rooms," she said, pointedly. "He certainly wouldn't have told me where he was going, anyhow."

"It's alright," Ichigo replied, shaking his head in mock frustration. "But I do hope that someday you will be able to act like adults around each other."

"Were you able to speak with the Lord Regent?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Only briefly," answered Ichigo. "But he has agreed to consider a longer conversation."

"I wondered why our lodgings improved so unexpectedly," Karin laughed. "I see they removed the shackles."

Ichigo's face darkened slightly. It had taken a great deal of self-control to permit himself to be shackled like a common criminal. He had no doubt that Byakuya had been mortified to see his Fury's Keep counterpart treated in such a way; he had sensed that much from the other man. No, the shackles had been Aizen's doing, of that he was quite sure. Aizen _knew_ the risk Ichigo posed to his control over the Winter's Keep and its regent. An image flashed through his mind of a cold, marble floor, but he pushed it away without a second thought.

"I believe Lord Kuchiki is an honorable man," Ichigo said. "I could sense that in him. That, and something else…" His voice trailed off and he frowned.

Karin was about to ask Ichigo what else he had sensed in Byakuya, when there was a knock on the door and Rukia walked in. With great restraint, she simply nodded at Ichigo, then turned to Karin and said, with a smile, "You really look quite lovely, Karin. Still, I've asked the tailor to make you a new traveling outfit for your return journey or sooner, if you wish to explore the city."

"Thank you," said Karin. Then, looking at Ichigo and Rukia with a knowing grin, Karin said, "I am sure you both have things you wish to discuss in private. I will join you later, at dinner." She bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone.

Rukia, who had been standing by the door, walked up to Ichigo. "Please allow me to show you to your room," she said formally, silently enjoying his discomfort at having her so close to him. She had made up her mind that she would not go out of her way to make this easy on him, nor would she push him into an uncomfortable situation merely to make him acknowledge his feelings for her. She would be patient.

He followed her to a door at the end of a long corridor, which she opened and gestured for him to enter. The rooms were, indeed, fit for a king. A roaring fire warmed the large common room and, through a second doorway he could see a large, canopied bed hung with heavy velvet drapes. On the bed lay several outfits, each embroidered in the manner of Winter's Keep, with heavy blue and silver silk threads.

"I thought you might like to change into something more befitting your station," she said. "Nii-sama is not a man who stands on great pretense, but it cannot hurt to remind him that you are, in fact, his equal."

Ichigo smiled, and Rukia saw a flicker of gratitude mixed with an almost sorrowful quality, in his eyes. She felt a strong wave of apprehension grip her involuntarily, and turned towards the fire so he would not see her face. She took a deep breath, willing the anxiety to recede.

"Thank you," he said simply, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. He was exhausted, having not slept in nearly two days. Then, seeing her still standing, he laughed, "I seem to have forgotten manners. Please join me, Princess."

She sat down, thinking how strange the sudden formality felt to her, having spent so many days with him on horseback and in tents in a far more casual atmosphere. It was not as though she was unaccustomed to being treated as royalty, but she craved far less ceremony from him.

"I overheard several of the guards earlier," she said, finally revealing her true reason to speak with him alone. "Captain Abarai and Vice-Captain Hisagi are nearing the city. I wanted you to know."

He laughed. "I didn't think they would be content to stay in Fury's Keep for long," he said, with a smile, "although I had hoped that Kyouraku would be more successful in delaying them at least another week or two."

"I believe the Advisor probably did quite a good job at delaying them," she said, with a smile. "My brother's men have been trailing them for nearly a week. Given the soldier's complaints that they have gotten little rest while following the Captain and his vice-captain, I would guess they have barely slept since they left the Keep."

Ichigo shook his head and sighed. "Renji won't let me off so easy this time," he said. "He hates it when I ditch him."

"'Ditch' him?" Rukia asked, not understanding.

"A Terran word for leaving someone behind, abandoning them," he explained.

"But certainly he knows you haven't abandoned him," she said, surprised at this remark.

"Knowing Renji, yes, he probably knows that," Ichigo replied. "Still, I don't think he's ever really forgiven me for leaving Seriana when I was a child. He knows that couldn't have been helped, but all the same…"

"He cares a great deal about you," was all she said. She added silently, _"As do I."_

"The feeling is mutual, of course," he replied. "He is like a brother to me."

"How will they be treated?"

"My brother will not harm them," she said, standing up. "They are to be escorted to the castle, and I have made arrangements for them to join you here." He lifted an eyebrow. "My brother considers them your escort and they will be treated as such. I went to speak with my brother as soon as I heard – I do not wish for Lord Aizen to involve himself in this in any manner. They will be safe. I promise."

He looked at her in appreciation and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, surprised at his reaction.

"I'm not sure," he said, honestly. "It seems you've changed quite a bit since I first met you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, walking towards the door.

"And what about you, Rukia?" he asked. She paused and turned around to look at him. "What does your future hold?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable. "He has not decided my fate," she said, and he could see the tension in her face.

"How about you, Rukia?" he asked. "What have _you_ decided your future should hold? Or will you let him choose for you?" For a moment, she hesitated, and he realized that he had probably pressed her too hard.

"Forgive me," he said. "It was not my place to ask you that."

"It's alright," she said, with an impish smile. "You see, I _have _decided what my future should hold, Lord Kurosaki. And, perhaps someday, I will share that decision with you."

He watched her leave, deciding it was best to have left the question unanswered. He would sleep and await Byakuya's decision.

* * *

He awoke less than an hour later to a knock on the door and wondered sleepily if Renji and Hisagi had arrived in the city already. He opened the door and looked into a pair of turquoise eyes.

"Something is wrong, Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya, his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword.

"I'll get dressed," Ichigo said, quickly throwing on one of the outfits Rukia had left for him and buckling his sword at his waist.

They walked out into the hallway. "Follow me," said Hitsugaya, leading Ichigo down one of the passages that was used by the servants to gain access to the guest quarters. "There are no guards this way."

"Tell me," said Ichigo, as they began to descend the steps towards the kitchens below.

"_I have overheard the thoughts of guards loyal to Advisor Aizen," _Hitsugaya explained silently._ "They intend to do you harm."_

"_He does not want me to speak to the Regent," _replied Ichigo. _"I must go see Lord Kuchiki before Aizen realizes what you've learned."_

"_You must leave this place, Kurosaki," _Hitsugaya thought urgently.

"I have no intention of leaving," Ichigo said out loud, for emphasis. "I did not come here to run when things became riskier. You of all people know me better than that." Hitsugaya glowered at Ichigo, but said nothing, instead leading him back into the castle through the small corridors created for the servants' use towards the Regent's private rooms.

From time to time, they would stop so Ichigo could look around and point the way. After nearly ten minutes of dodging the few guards that patrolled the servants' access, they found themselves running up the hallway towards Byakuya's private rooms. When Ichigo had been in the receiving room only hours before, there had been guards up and down the corridor – it was now deserted.

"Where are guards?" Ichigo asked, drawing his sword. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I don't sense any thoughts here," he said, frowning. "It's as if there is a barrier of sorts beyond these walls."

"A barrier?" Ichigo immediately thought of Ukitake, who he had not seen since they had been separated the day before.

"_Lord Ukitake has not done this,"_ Hitsugaya replied. _"I am sure of it. I have seen his mind; he is trustworthy. This is something else. Perhaps this barrier is something that the Regent has created to safeguard his own privacy."_

Up ahead, Ichigo saw the large doors he knew led to the anteroom in which he had spoken to Byakuya. To their right was a small door, delicately carved and layered in gold leaf. "His chambers are through here," he said, with certainty. "I saw several servants entering through this door when I was brought before the Regent."

"There may be guards in there," said Hitsugaya, skeptical now. "We have no way to tell what lies beyond this door."

"No, there are no guards," Ichigo said, as they reached the door, "I just _know_ it somehow." He pulled on the handle. It was locked.

"Let me try," Hitsugaya said, pulling his star stone from under his shirt. "I've had some experience with locked doors." Ichigo looked at the white-haired man and laughed. Hitsugaya, for his part, scowled and put his free hand on the handle, which glowed slightly blue. He turned it and the door opened.

The instant Ichigo saw the interior of the room he felt slightly dizzy. The muscles in his stomach tightened, and he realized he had not breathed. He recognized the room, even though he knew he had never been here before_._

"_What is it?"_ asked Hitsugaya, sensing the other man's thoughts.

"_Nothing,"_ Ichigo replied, swallowing hard and forcing himself to breathe. The room was empty.

There were three doors which led off the room- a room quite similar to the room in which Rukia had left Ichigo, only hours ago. These were Byakuya's private rooms, there was no mistaking it. Ichigo pointed to one of the doors and Hitsugaya nodded, moving across the room silently. Ichigo went to the second door and the two men opened the doors simultaneously. The rooms were empty. One, an office, was cold, the fire having gone out hours ago. The other door led to the receiving room Ichigo was familiar with. A fire burned in the fireplace, but there was not a soul in sight.

Ichigo nodded to Hitsugaya, who walked back over to the main doorway, guarding it against newcomers. Ichigo turned the handle of the third door and felt his head spin. His heart pounded against his chest and he again struggled to breathe. _"Damn,"_ he thought to himself, frustrated with his lack of focus. He gritted his teeth and stepped into the room – it was also empty.

"_Ichigo!"_ he heard Hitsugaya's voice in his mind. _"Someone is coming." _Hitsugaya appeared in the doorway and Ichigo motioned him inside. The door closed in near silence, with just a tiny click. Ichigo pointed to a large piece of furniture at the far end of the large room. It would not hide them for long, but it would do. They quickly moved into the shadows, re-sheathing their swords so as not to make any noise.

That's when Ichigo saw it: the floor. It was white marble, streaked with veins of black and green. _He knew this room._

* * *

"Dammit," muttered Renji, under his breath. "There's no one here." The two men were standing in the guest rooms where Ichigo had been, only minutes before. "Where the hell is he?"

"I'll check the other rooms," Hisagi answered, ignoring the cold feeling that had haunted him ever since they had entered the city walls, minutes before. He ran out through the doorway and back into the hallway, listening for sounds of footsteps or voices.

Renji looked around the bedroom. On one of the chairs, he saw a set of travel clothes which he recognized as Ichigo's. "Where the hell are you, Ichigo?" he growled to himself, frustration mounting. Something was wrong; he could feel it as he had never felt anything before. It ate at his insides, it _screamed_ to him to do something. He pounded his left fist on the dresser beside the clothes and turned to walk out of the bedroom. A dark-haired man stood in the doorway, blocking his path.

"You!" snarled Renji, drawing his sword.

"Captain Abarai," replied Zangetsu, evenly.

"Where is he? Where is Ichigo?" Renji's face felt suddenly hot. He had never trusted this man; he should have known better. Now every fiber of his being shouted that the man he was sworn to protect was in grave danger, and all he could think was that the man who stood before him was the cause. Renji drew his sword.

"He is not here, Captain," Zangetsu said, calmly, laying his hand on Renji's blade. Renji's eyes narrowed. "I will take you to him."

"You…what?"

At that moment, Hisagi stepped into the anteroom behind Zangetsu. Hisagi's surprise was apparent.

"I can take you both to the Lord Regent," Zangetsu replied calmly.

* * *

The sound of footsteps grew louder, and Ichigo heard a door open and shut. Someone was in the sitting room. Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya and thought, "_We'll wait. There is no need to show ourselves until we are discovered."_ Hitsugaya nodded.

From where they hid, the two men could clearly hear voices through the doorway.

"My lord," said Aizen, "the men from Fury's Keep have arrived in the castle."

"See that they find their rooms," came a deep baritone voice – Byakuya now. "Have you informed Kurosaki Ichigo that I will speak with him tonight?"

"Yes, my lord," Aizen lied, "I told him myself." Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya, whose scowl deepened.

"Good. I will be ready to receive him in an hour," Byakuya replied.

"As you wish, my lord," Aizen answered.

There was the sound of a door opening and shutting once more as Aizen left. More footsteps, then the sound of the handle of the door to the bedroom as it opened. Byakuya stepped inside and paused.

"I know you are here," said Byakuya, calmly. "Show yourselves."

Ichigo stepped out from the shadows, followed by Hitsugaya. Ichigo bowed deeply. "I beg your pardon, Lord Regent," Ichigo said, feeling the blood pound in his ears. "I did not mean to intrude, but I must speak with you in all urgency."

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked Hitsugaya, who stood by Ichigo's side.

"I am Hitsugaya Toushirou," he said, nodding to the monarch. Byakuya's surprise was undisguised.

"The heir to Dragon's Keep," he said. It was not a question. Hitsugaya's eyes flashed with something akin to shock, but he said nothing. "Lord Ukitake told me about you," Byakuya explained coolly.

"My lord," said Ichigo, "I do not mean to be disrespectful, but there is little time."

"I know," replied Byakuya. This time, it was Ichigo who looked stunned.

"You know about Aizen?"

Byakuya's face darkened. "Yes," he replied. "He did not tell you that I wished to speak with you, did he?"

"No," Ichigo replied, still stunned at the dark-haired man's revelation.

"We must leave here immediately," said Byakuya. He motioned for them to exit by way of the door through which he himself had just come, but as they approached, the door flew open to reveal Renji, Hisagi and, behind them, Zangetsu.

"Ichigo!" shouted Renji, relief plain on his face.

"Renji," said Ichigo, "we need to leave. _Now._" Renji nodded and moved quickly towards the outer door, his sword at the ready.

It was exactly as Ichigo had seen it in the premonition. A blade, long and thin, glinted in the light that filtered through the large window nearby – Ichigo had forgotten about the door that led from the bedroom to the receiving chamber. He did not hesitate; he knew what he had to do.

He moved faster than he had ever moved before, knowing that a split second more speed might mean the difference between life and death. There was no time to think about what might happen; he was sure he knew what would happen if he hesitated. He drew his sword as he moved, but he knew instinctively that there would not be time to deflect the blow. _"I don't want to die,"_ he thought, in the split second when he felt the cold blade pierce his chest.

He felt himself fall, and he felt a coldness grip his soul. And as the blade entered his all-to-human body, he sensed immediately that this was a blade like none other. He had heard of such weapons – created by the furies so long ago that they existed now only in legend – weapons which literally stole the soul from the body.

"_Rukia,"_ he thought. _"I am sorry I never told you that I loved you." _

For an instant, time seemed suspended. Ichigo saw Zangetsu move with inhuman speed, catching him as he fell. There was no cold, hard floor in reality; Ichigo knew that Zangetsu had foreseen this, although he also understood the fury was helpless to stop it. He, at least, would give Ichigo comfort in death. Ichigo smiled weakly at the fury.

Ichigo heard Renji shout through the haze of cold that had begun to tear him away from his body, and he saw his captain and best friend move to strike Byakuya's would-be attacker. But it was not Renji who felled the dark-skinned man who held the enchanted blade – it was Hitsugaya who, with ferocity such as Ichigo had never seen from the cool blue eyes, swung his blade at Tousen's neck. Ichigo saw something fly into the air, and he knew that Tousen was dead.

"_I must tell him,"_ Ichigo thought desperately, looking back at Byakuya. He could not find his voice. His heart had long since stopped beating, perhaps he was already dead. He wasn't really sure.

Above him, Ichigo saw turquoise eyes full of anger, as Hitsugaya bent down next to Zangetsu. The fury did not protest, and Ichigo felt icy hands on his chest - the hands of the man he had come to think of as a brother. Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes were now lit with pain as he struggled to heal Ichigo's wound.

Through all this, the man with the dark hair stood silently by, watching the fury cradle Ichigo's broken body in his arms – there was shock in his gray eyes.

Ichigo heard Byakuya's voice in his mind. _"Why would you do this for me?"_

Just as he had in his dream, Ichigo opened his mind to the other man. The answers were there. He had to make Byakuya understand. And in an instant which seemed to last forever, the cold-eyed king stared at his dying counterpart.

_A small orange-haired boy stood alone in a huge spaceport on Terra Prime, fighting back tears. He was homesick, heartbroken, frightened. The image of a beautiful woman – his mother – was never far from his thoughts._

_The same boy now lay on the floor in a sterile Empire classroom, coughing up blood after being beaten nearly senseless once again by the Terran boys who did not care to understand. An older boy had come to his rescue, and had become his friend. This dark-haired boy had given him a reason to live in the cold and sterile world of exile and had kept him safe._

_He felt the depth of the orange-haired man's sadness and pain at the loss of the mother he so dearly loved, and who had sought to protect him. The pain had lingered, despite the intervening years, always hovering at the back of the man's soul. Pain again at the loss of his beloved uncle, and the realization that, although he did not wish to inherit the power, he must return to the world that had forgotten him and which he barely remembered. He would face his destiny and reclaim his birthright, despite his reluctance._

_He saw the orange-haired man now fully grown, with the powerful arms of a swordsman, fighting until he could move no more, his face bruised and bloodied. Despite his lack of formal training, he had willed himself to learn to fight as he should have been taught, had he been raised a prince in his own land. He saw the face of the teacher, the fury who now held him like a small child, always patient but never yielding in his instruction - the fury he loved as a second father._

_He saw the white-haired man with eyes the color of the ocean, who he loved as a brother. He saw the redheaded and dark-haired boys, now men, each of whom would gladly give his own life in exchange for the life of his king. He saw his sisters, whose beautiful faces he would never see again, and he felt his love for them._

_He saw the familiar face of the woman with dark hair and violet eyes who had stolen his heart, but who he had pushed away to protect her, to keep her safe._

"_Please,"_ thought Ichigo, as the world vanished around him_. "It cannot end with me. You must unite our people or our world will perish."_

Byakuya stood unmoving, his jaw so tense that pain shot through his chin and into his temples. His eyes were filled with tears.

"He is gone," said Zangetsu, as Hitsugaya finally removed his hands from Ichigo's chest. Zangetsu stood up and laid Ichigo's body gently on Byakuya's bed. His face looked almost haunted. Renji's face was devoid of expression, but for the look of agony in his eyes; Hisagi had turned away, not wanting to share his tears.

From the corner, in the shadows, Ukitake watched. For a moment, Zangetsu hesitated at Ichigo's side. Then, slowly, he turned and looked at Ukitake.

"_I can no longer see the future," _said Zangetsu.

"_Nor can I, old man,"_ came the silent reply.

* * *

**Note: "Invierno," the name of the enchanted sword, means "winter" in Spanish.**


	15. The Awakening

Chapter Fifteen: The Awakening

Rukia stood by the window of the receiving room and looked out at the night sky, the deep emptiness threatening to tear her soul in two. Her face was wet, but she didn't care - tears were a welcome predecessor to the numbness of loss that she knew would come later. Through the doorway, she could see him lying on the bed, as if asleep.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and to her surprise, felt her brother's powerful presence. She couldn't remember the last time he had touched her.

"I saw it happen, days ago," she said, softly, still looking out the window. "He saved your life, didn't he?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied, the uneasiness apparent in his voice, despite his controlled manner. He did not like to be beholden to any man.

"Did you speak with him?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No, there was no time."

This was too much for her, and she closed her eyes and felt hot tears spill over her cheeks. "He died for nothing," she said, bitterly.

"No," replied her brother.

She turned and looked at Byakuya, searching his eyes.

"He opened his mind to me, as he died," Byakuya said, simply. "I saw everything."

He looked at her strangely but said nothing, and she wondered vaguely what he might have seen in Ichigo's mind. But none of that really mattered anymore; whatever had been in his heart was now gone, as surely as he was.

* * *

Karin sat in the snow; she didn't care that her new dress was wet or that her hair was covered with tiny flakes, some melted, some not. She had stopped crying an hour ago, her tears replaced by anger now, although she did not know at whom it was directed – it made no difference – she _needed_ to feel something other than pain. Anger felt more comfortable; it fit her like a glove.

"_Ichigo," _she thought, as she watched the snow. He had always loved the snow, having seen it so little on Terra. She remembered laughing at him when he had explained, not long after his return from Terra, that Terrans controlled the weather so that it only snowed three days a year in the larger cities.

It was on just this type of day that he had ridden with her into the fields beyond the royal gardens and stopped, leaping off his horse and rolling in the thick snow, hands at his sides. She had laughed to see him demonstrate a 'snow angel' by moving his hands and feet to create the shadow of wings in the snow.

"What would the courtiers think," she had laughed, "to see the Regent of Fury's Keep lying on his back, his hair full of snow?" He had winked at her and grinned his usual broad grin, rolling over and over in the snow. Soon, he was completely covered and chilled to the bone.

"I don't really care what anyone thinks right now," he had said, laughing, too. "Except maybe, I care what _you_ think." His face had changed when he said this, and she knew that he had spoken the truth, that he loved her as much as if he had been raised alongside her all the years he had been in exile. In that moment, she had for, the first time in her life, felt as though she had a real brother and not just someone she had been told was her brother.

The memory now fading, she felt Hitsugaya's presence nearby, but ignored him. She knew that he sat on the high wall that overlooked the garden watching her, but she didn't care. She had come to know the depth of his feelings for her brother, but she would not forgive Hitsugaya for having left Fury's Keep four years ago. Now that Ichigo was gone, there would be no reason for him to visit the Keep.

"_Now you are truly free,"_ she thought, angrily, not caring if he heard her thoughts. _"Good riddance."_

He remained on the wall, watching her for several minutes more, never speaking. Then, as quickly as he had come, he was gone, and she was grateful. She didn't need more pain; she had enough at this moment to last her a lifetime.

* * *

Zangetsu knocked on the door to the Regent's personal chambers, which was opened quickly by an elderly servant who merely bowed, and gestured for him to enter.

"The Lord Regent will be with you momentarily, my lord," said the servant, who scurried out quickly.

Zangetsu stood, unmoving. On a nearby table sat the sword which, only hours before, had been used to kill Ichigo. Zangetsu looked briefly at the sword, then looked away. Within minutes, Byakuya appeared through the same door. His face was as expressionless as ever, but there were dark circles under his eyes.

"My lord," Zangetsu said, bowing deeply before the monarch.

"You are called Zangetsu?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes," replied the fury.

"I am told you know of the sword, Invierno?"

"Yes," the fury answered, his lined face impassive. "It was forged by my people many millennia ago."

"What are its properties?" Byakuya asked.

"It releases the soul from its body," Zangetsu replied, pitilessly. "And, in the hands of an expert, it can do far more."

"I do not wish to possess such a weapon," Byakuya said, turning around and picking the sword up from the table. "Do with it what you wish, but keep it from those who would wield it for their own selfish purposes."

If Zangetsu was surprised, he did not show it. Instead he took the sword from the Regent of Winter's Keep and bowed once again. "I give you my word I will keep it safe," he said simply, then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Renji stood watch by the door to Ichigo's room, a silent sentry. Hours ago now, he had carried Ichigo's body back to the guest quarters himself, refusing any help from Hisagi or Zangetsu. He had failed to protect the King; he had watched his friend die. He would suffer this, at least, as penance for his failure. It was the least he could do. No one would harm Ichigo again; of that he would make sure. He would have peace, at least in death.

Hisagi, who had been charged with sending word of Ichigo's death to Fury's Keep, now rejoined Renji on the other side of the open door, standing at attention. It would be weeks before word reached Isshin, Yuzu and the rest of the kingdom. By then, he and Renji would have begun the long trip home carrying Ichigo's body to its final rest.

Inside the bedroom, Ukitake sat by the bed. He had not left Ichigo's side, keeping vigil for his own sake, as well as out of respect for the young king whose death he had foreseen. In the corner stood Hitsugaya, looking out the window as he had done for hours, his face impassive, unemotional.

"You knew this would happen," he said, stonily, breaking the silence at last.

"Yes," Ukitake replied.

"The gift of precognition is not one I would wish," Hitsugaya replied. "How do you live with yourselves?"

"It is not an easy proposition," Ukitake answered, thoughtfully. "But we swore to your ancestors, eons ago, that we would not alter the future we foresee."

Hitsugaya leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. _"The world will suffer for our loss," _he thought, silently.

"_Yes,"_ Ukitake replied.

They sat in silence for some time, until the sound of raised voices at the door intruded.

"Leave," said Renji, his voice hard, filled with anger.

"I must see him," came the gravelly voice of Zangetsu.

"You don't _deserve_ to see him," Renji snarled. He now blocked the doorway, keeping the fury from entering the room.

"Renji," said Hitsugaya, who had walked over to the door. "Let him pass."

Renji glowered at Hitsugaya. "He knew Ichigo was in danger, and he did nothing to prevent this. He didn't warn us - he just watched it all happen."

Hitsugaya uncharacteristically put his hand on Renji's shoulder and said, firmly, "Let him pass, Renji." Renji hesitated for a moment, then stepped aside, never once taking his eyes off of Zangetsu.

Zangetsu ignored Renji, but walked over to the bed on which Ichigo lay. He glanced over at Ukitake, who now looked sadder then he had only minutes before. Hitsugaya watched their silent interaction with interest but, try as he might, he could not hear their exchange of thoughts.

"_Are you sure you wish to do this, Old Man?" _Ukitake asked, sadly. _"You know the cost."_

Zangetsu nodded almost imperceptibly, but kept walking over to the bed in which Ichigo's body was laid. Ichigo's face was peaceful, pale, the bloody jacket he had worn now replaced with one of deep blue – the jacket Rukia had picked out for him earlier that day.

Zangetsu knelt beside the bed. _"I swore to protect your life, Ichigo. I will not fail you."_ He laid his hand gently on Ichigo's unmoving chest.

"Don't touch him," growled Renji, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Renji," said Hitsugaya, his voice low. "No one can hurt him anymore."

Hitsugaya looked over at Ukitake. _"He has a right to be angry,"_ he thought to Ukitake.

"_You must trust Zangetsu," _Ukitake replied.

"_Trust him? To do what?"_ Hitsugaya responded, angrily. Still, he grabbed Renji and held him back.

"_Let me show you,"_ Ukitake replied, sadly.

For a split second, Hitsugaya felt an intense wave of emotions, the most devastating of which was deep sadness – sadness for the loss of the man who had sought to heal the broken planet, and sadness for something else – for _someone_ else. Realization dawned as the bond between minds was broken. Hitsugaya stood there, holding Renji back. His eyes widened.

"_He would do that?"_ he thought. Ukitake did not reply.

There was no answer this time, but Zangetsu stood up and drew his sword - it was then that Hitsugaya realized the fury now wielded the same sword with which Tousen had slain Ichigo, hours before. It glinted in the light from the window, and Hitsugaya could see its delicate gold guard. Zangetsu turned the sword downward, and plunged the blade into Ichigo's chest.

"No!" shouted Renji, struggling against Hitsugaya. There was horror in his eyes at seeing Ichigo's body mutilated in such a way.

The room lit up like a white sun. Hitsugaya, no longer able to contain Renji, released him, and both men shielded their eyes. After a few seconds, Hitsugaya peered out from between his fingers to see the outline of a man, standing over Ichigo's body. Then, bit by bit, the familiar shape of the man became distorted, and all that remained was a dark shadow, outlined in the light. The figure was taller, thinner, ethereal.

"_Goodbye, old friend,"_ Hitsugaya heard. Ukitake's voice, the words were spoken.

Ichigo's body now began to glow with the same bright light. The room fell completely silent, as if no one could breathe – as if time itself had ceased to move forward. Then, slowly, the light began to fade. Hitsugaya blinked, trying to clear his vision – the light had been so bright, it had nearly blinded him. Both Zangetsu and the enchanted sword had vanished. Ichigo's own sword now lay on his chest, still glowing slightly. Hitsugaya realized with a shock that the sword was moving – Ichigo's chest was rising and falling slowly – he was breathing.

"Ichigo," Renji whispered. He ran over to the bed and knelt, in the same spot where Zangetsu had knelt moments before.

Hitsugaya looked at Ukitake. There were tears on the fury's face. "Zangetsu is dead, isn't he?" Hitsugaya asked, although he already knew the answer. Ukitake nodded.

Renji looked down at Ichigo and touched Ichigo's chest; he could feel Ichigo's heart beating. He put his hand on Ichigo's face; it was warm. "I don't understand," he said, astonished. "How...?"

"Now is not the time to ask, Renji," Hitsugaya said, his voice low, looking at Ukitake, whose eyes were pained. "Just go tell the others that he's alive." Renji stared at him. "Please," Hitsugaya added, atypically. Renji nodded , hesitating for just a moment, then nodded again and swiftly left the room.

Ukitake and Hitsugaya were now alone with Ichigo, still unconscious on the bed. Ukitake said nothing, but walked over to Ichigo and laid his hand where Zangetsu had, on Ichigo's chest. He smiled.

"He is there," Ukitake said.

"I don't understand," said Hitsugaya.

"He is part of Ichigo now," Ukitake said, removing his hand and standing up.

"Part of him?" Hitsugaya asked, the implications now becoming clearer.

"He will not be the same as before," replied Ukitake.

Hitsugaya began to feel slightly sick as he remembered the intense emotions he had felt on the few occasions that Ukitake had allowed him to share his mind. He looked at Ukitake, hoping he was mistaken.

"You are not mistaken. He will likely suffer a great deal. He is human, after all. But if he survives, he will become far stronger."

"_If_ he survives?" Hitsugaya said, his voice betraying anger. "You mean that, after all he has been through, he could die again?" His scowl deepened, and he shook his head in disgust.

"No fury has ever saved a human life in this manner in my lifetime," Ukitake replied solemnly. "But there are stories…"

"He will live," said Hitsugaya, his jaw tense. "He is strong."

Ukitake said nothing.

* * *

_He was floating in nothingness, a disembodied jumble of thoughts, a spirit. It was peaceful here, warm, silent. There was no pain, only light._

"_Ichigo."_

_He felt a presence in this empty place, although he did not immediately recognize it. Instead he let himself float further along, carried by the river of light. It felt warm and welcoming._

"_Ichigo," the voice called again. "Come back with me."_

_He did not reply; he had no mouth to speak, no eyes with which to see the person who had just spoken to him._

"_Ichigo."_

_He felt something strong grab hold of him, and felt himself begin to take shape once again. He could feel his flesh and bones now, his heart, which was silent but ready, as if anticipating its first beat. He felt himself begin to fall, felt his hands and arms struggle to clasp onto something, knowing that below him was an abyss of such depth he would not survive the fall._

_And then he felt a hand grab onto his forearm and hold it fast. For a moment, he continued to fall, but slowly, the downward momentum began to cease, and he clasped the arm that held him tight._

* * *

"_Ichigo." The voice was in his mind._

"_Zangetsu?" he thought._

"_I am here, Ichigo."_

"_Here?" He felt dizzy, confused. Lost._

"_In your soul."_

"_My soul? But…"_

"_I swore I would protect you, Ichigo."_

_Images flooded his mind; the same images as in his premonition, only clearer now. "No," Ichigo thought, desperately. "I can't die. Not yet."_

"_You will not die."_

"_But I remember," he thought, struggling to make sense of things. "That weapon, Byakuya…I felt the metal pierce my heart. I saw Hitsugaya's face, felt his hands try to heal me…"_

"_Yes," the fury replied. "All of those things happened."_

"_I died."_

"_Your body did die," came the answer. "But your soul lives on; your body has been healed."_

"_Healed? I don't understand. I was dead…"_

"_Your friend healed you," answered Zangetsu, "but your soul had already been lost."_

"_If used as it was on you, Invierno does not kill its enemies in the normal sense," replied the fury. "It separates the soul from the body. Once the soul has been freed, the body dies, regardless of how serious the wound, healed or not. Once separated from the body, the soul wanders aimlessly."_

"_Then how…?" Ichigo thought._

"_Invierno was my people's creation. It was never intended to be used to kill others," Zangetsu replied._

"_It's a sword," said Ichigo, "what other purpose would it serve?"_

"_But it is __not__ a sword, Ichigo," Zangetsu replied. "It is something far greater. Among other things, it has the ability to channel the power of souls. It can reach them and draw them in. It is how I reached you."_

"_But you just said that I died…"_

"_I have given you __my__ life force, Ichigo. I brought your soul back with the sword. The sword is now yours."_

* * *

Ichigo screamed.

"_Breathe, Ichigo." _He could hear the voice in his mind.

"_Zangetsu?"_

"No, son," came the reply.

"Lord Ukitake," he whispered, opening his eyes. The room looked vaguely familiar – the guest quarters in the castle at Winter's Keep. He felt Ukitake's hand on his forehead.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo said, his mind momentarily clear. "He's…"

"Gone," Ukitake replied. His eyes were pained, full of sadness.

"But I heard his voice," Ichigo protested weakly. Images came back in waves, and Ichigo felt himself begin to lose himself again. He heard voices, hundreds of them, all speaking at once. What had been a drone reached a fever pitch, and he grabbed Ukitake's hand and wrenched it away from his head.

"Breathe, Ichigo," Ukitake repeated out loud, this time.

He felt hot tears run down his face and fought the urge to scream again. The pain of loss was devastating, crushing him. _"What is wrong with me? Please, tell me what is wrong with me."_

* * *

"_Ichigo." Zangetsu's voice again, calling to him. He tried to focus on the voice, but his mind wandered yet again, and he thought he might go mad for the voices that he could not silence. "Focus on the sound of my voice. I will guide you."_

_He was standing on the mountain as he had five years before, looking into the green, glowing eyes of the fury. _

"_Long ago our races lived side by side and intermarried," he heard Zangetsu say. "But it became too difficult for our offspring. They were gifted with our abilities; their minds and ours began to resonate. It became too much for them; many of them went mad before we realized what had happened. Eventually, we retreated and learned to control our thoughts, to keep them from the humans you call 'nobles'."_

"_The sounds I hear – they are the voices of humans, aren't they?" Ichigo said, beginning to comprehend. "When you gave me your life…"_

"_Your mind is human," explained Zangetsu. "But you now possess my ability to hear the thoughts of others. You must master this ability by closing your mind to these thoughts when you do not wish to hear them. It is similar to that which you have already learned about shielding your thoughts from others."_

"_There is more, isn't there?" Ichigo asked, the answer to his question on the edge of his consciousness._

"_Yes," Zangetsu replied. "There is one other way in which humans and furies differ. It will be far more difficult for you to master the challenge this difference presents to you."_

"_Explain," Ichigo said._

"_Furies experience emotions far more intensely than humans. You, Ichigo, now experience emotions at my level, at a fury's level."_

"_Why don't I feel them right now?" Ichigo asked._

"_When you are unconscious, it is easier to control your emotions. I can help you more when you are here."_

"_I don't understand," Ichigo said, confused._

"_Emotion is both a mental and a physical response. When you are angry, your heart beats faster, your blood runs hotter. When you are afraid, your gut complains, your senses are heightened. It is like this with every feeling, even love."_

"_Rukia," thought Ichigo. _

"_You share a particularly strong bond with her," Zangetsu replied. _

"_When I am awake," Ichigo asked, grasping at understanding, "will I be able to shield my thoughts – these intense emotions – from her, from the others?"_

_Zangetsu did not answer._

* * *

"How is he?" Hitsugaya asked Ukitake.

"He will be fully conscious soon," Ukitake replied. "He is stronger than I realized. He has already begun to master his emotions."

Hitsugaya frowned and looked over at the bed. Ichigo's face looked pained, although he was still asleep.

"I have sent word to a friend to come; she will be here in a few days. He will need help of a kind I alone cannot provide," explained Ukitake.

"Help?" Hitsugaya asked, looking back at the sleeping man.

"He is strong," replied Ukitake, "but he cannot survive indefinitely on that strength alone."

* * *

"Ichigo?" He opened his eyes and looked into those of his sister, Karin.

"Karin," he whispered, as she bent down and held him.

"Ukitake says you will be alright," she said, softly. He looked so frail in that instant, that she thought she might cry.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you're here."

She put her hand to his lips to silence him. "Don't talk, Ichi-nii," she said. "You must rest. I can only stay a moment."

He took her hand in his and felt hot tears on his cheeks; he looked away, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes tightly. He clenched his jaw and breathed in deeply. The tears subsided. Instinctively, she reached out to touch his face with her hands, as she had done many times before.

_She felt a shock of crushing emotions course through her mind. For a moment, she thought she might scream from the pain of it – raw agony, despair at the loss of Zangetsu – fear of losing control, of hurting someone, of losing his sanity. She saw her own face and felt his overwhelming love for her, for his family, his friends. Then anger, seething and red, burning in his heart and soul. It began to consume her, and she struggled against it. She must leave this place; she could not stand it any longer, she felt her mind begin to collapse under the weight of his feelings…_

Ichigo, with more strength than he realized he had, pulled her hands away from his face. Karin's eyes were still tightly closed, her face covered with tears. She shook violently and uncontrollably.

"_Ukitake,"_ he thought, _"help her."_

In an instant, the fury was there, holding Karin as she continued to shiver. She buried her head in Ukitake's chest, holding onto him so tightly she could feel him stiffen slightly with the pain of her grip.

"Ichigo," she whispered. He could hear the fear in her ragged voice, although he understood it was not fear for herself, but for him.

"Get her out of here," Ichigo said, fists clenched, his face pinched and his eyes tightly shut.

"Come, Karin," said Ukitake, his kind voice appearing to reassure her as the shaking stopped.

"_I am so sorry, Karin,"_ thought Ichigo, opening his eyes and looking down at his palms. He had clenched his fists so tightly, he had broken the skin and drops of blood blossomed there.

Ichigo watched Karin leave, jaw clenched as before. Ukitake closed the door and sighed.

"You are incredibly strong, Ichigo," he said, smiling at the other man.

In an instant, Ichigo had jumped out of the bed and held his hands at Ukitake's throat. "Why did you let her in here?" he hissed, fury in his eyes. "You knew what might happen."

Ukitake pried Ichigo's hands from around his neck and breathed in deeply. His face was calm, patient.

"I did not realize she would try to reach into your heart," said Ukitake. There was no apology in his words, only truth. Ukitake held Ichigo's hands firmly, and Ichigo continued to struggle physically against the fury, his face red, eyes narrowed.

"Breathe, Ichigo," Ukitake said, after a moment when their eyes met.

Ichigo, in spite of himself, did as he was told. Slowly, he began to realize that he had not just wanted to punish Ukitake for his mistake, he had wanted to _kill_ him. His hands fell limply to his sides.

"Oh, God," he said, closing his eyes. _"I nearly killed you."_

"_You only __tried_ _to kill me,"_ replied Ukitake, silently. _"You would not have succeeded."_

"_As if that matters,"_ Ichigo replied.

"It does, to me at least," Ukitake said, out loud, with a broad grin.

In spite of himself, Ichigo laughed.

"_Not all of your emotions are ones to hide from others," _he heard the fury say.

Ichigo's face fell, and he looked questioningly at the Ukitake.

"I have told your sister and Rukia little about what has happened to you," the fury replied, aloud. "The others – Renji, Toushirou, Shuuhei, Byakuya – they know all or most of it."

"_Rukia,"_ he thought.

"_I agree that you must not see her yet,"_ Ukitake replied, somberly. _"I understand that you two share a connection of sorts; that she also saw the vision of your death. I will tell her…"_

"No. Tell her nothing," Ichigo interrupted, cutting across Ukitake. His voice was cold and commanding. For just an instant, Ukitake froze, as if held there by the power of Ichigo's gaze. Then he smiled and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Do you disagree?" Ichigo added, angrily this time.

"Not at all," the fury replied, still looking at Ichigo strangely.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo demanded, feeling his temper flare once again.

"Because, my dear boy," he said, "it appears you have incorporated more than just my old friend's emotions. You have also inherited one of his powers."

"Powers?" Ichigo asked, curious now.

"Yes," Ukitake replied. "You seem to have Zangetsu's uncanny ability to bend the will of others to your wishes. For a moment there, I could not move."

"I did _that?_" Ichigo said, disbelieving.

"Yes," replied the fury. "And I would venture to guess that you have inherited more of his abilities as well." Ukitake smiled again, and Ichigo was sure he saw something like mischief in the fury's eyes.

"_This could be quite interesting,"_ Ukitake thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully, you all are breathing easier. Still lots of unanswered questions, of course. Where is the sword now? What will Ichigo be like after joining his soul with Zangetsu's? How will Rukia react? Who has Ukitake asked to come help Ichigo? What new powers will Ichigo have? What happened to Aizen? Will Ichigo be able to control his emotions well enough? Where to now? I can't answer all of the in the next few chapters, but you will find answers to all eventually!**


	16. The Lust

Chapter Sixteen: The Lust 

_Eighteen years before_:

"Ichigo," Chad said, eyeing the orange-haired boy warily, "you look lousy."

"I'm fine, Chad," Ichigo replied, shrugging off his friend, "I've got a stomach flu, that's all."

Ichigo gritted his teeth against another wave of dizziness – he ran back over to the sink and vomited again, holding onto the sides of the sink with both hands, then standing up straight and managing a forced smiled at the dark-haired boy. Chad looked at Ichigo with concern as Ichigo swayed slightly on his feet.

"Stop being a mother hen," Ichigo laughed, feeling his head spin. "You know I never get sick. This'll be gone in an hour or so."

"I don't know, Ichigo," Chad answered, "I really think…" His sentence unfinished, Ichigo rocked wildly from side to side as his eyes rolled back into his head. Chad caught him before he hit the hard bathroom floor.

"_Ichigo," a woman called from the distance. His mother - he could see her face and he reached for her – she vanished into a haze of gray and green…He saw the mountains and the white stone walls of Fury's Keep, and he tried to run. For a short time, the walls appeared closer, and he ran all the faster. Then the edges of his dream began to blur and he saw only the cold, antiseptic walls of the a hospital room. He screamed her name, hoping she'd hear him. He had to get to her before it was too late…_

_The scene faded. He was now standing in the hallway of the dormitories, looking up into the cold silver eyes of his Uncle Hiroki. Hiroki was angry, his face flushed. "Your mother is dead," he said. No explanation, no expression of grief or sorrow, no words of consolation._

_Through his burgeoning tears, Ichigo heard a voice in his mind, not much more than a whisper, "Serves her right. She never listened to me anyhow, insisting on going back to that godforsaken planet to marry that man." They were words of grief and self-recrimination, but to eight-year old Ichigo, his uncle's unspoken words brought Ichigo only more pain and guilt at having left her there to die. He swore he would never fail a loved-one again._

"Mother!" he shouted, opening his eyes. He was in an Empire hospital, lying on a hard bed. He tried to sit up, but found that he hadn't the strength.

"Ichigo," said Chad, looking down at him, "you were dreaming." Ichigo was covered in sweat and panting. One of the nurses came over to the bed and dabbed his hot forehead with a cool cloth.

"How long have I been here?" Ichigo asked, trying again to move with little success.

"Almost a week," Chad replied and, judging by the circles under the older boy's eyes, Ichigo guessed that during that week Chad had not left his side.

Pushing aside a stab of guilt at having worried Chad, Ichigo looked around the room – a large, sterile ward with many beds, only a few of which were occupied. From the other side of the room, he heard low voices, and was surprised to see his uncle speaking to one of the doctors. He had not seen Hiroki in nearly a year and he realized, with some surprise, that his condition must indeed be serious for the Terran diplomat to have taken time away from his duties to attend to his nephew's health.

He wanted to hear what his uncle and the doctor were saying, but their words were muffled. With all the strength he could muster, he lifted his hand and laid it atop the star stone which was still hanging about his neck. Through the flimsy material of the hospital robe, he could feel the edges of the stone that had worn the leather thin. He closed his eyes and focused on his uncle's voice.

"…was born on Seriana. My sister was half-Terran; we shared the same father. The boy's father was Serian," his uncle was explaining. Ichigo could not help but hear the contempt in his uncle's voice as he said the word, 'Serian'.

"His brain is definitely involved, although there is no illness I can discern. I have checked for biological abnormalities, but have found none. Still, he has had many seizures. If they continue much longer, he will not survive," the doctor replied, his voice etched with concern. "Is there more you can tell me? I have heard that some Serians possess extrasensory abilities such as telepathy. The stone he wears around his neck – what do you know of it? When we tried to remove it to run the scans, his heart nearly stopped."

"I know very little," Hiroki replied. "My sister had such a stone, as well. She told me that certain Serians are able to use the stones to focus their psychic abilities. When she sent the boy to me eight years ago, she did mention something about a 'Threshold Sickness', a rite of passage of sorts for young adults with these abilities."

"What else did she tell you about this sickness?" the doctor asked. "Are there treatments? There is little of help to be found in the databases of the planet. I'm told the Serians are notoriously tight-lipped about their world, that they don't use computers or even communication devices."

"My sister naively believed the child would be home long before this might be a problem," Hiroki replied and, despite his usually cold-manner, Ichigo sensed his uncle's growing concern. "I know only that the illness can be serious, even deadly. She spoke of no treatments."

"What of the child's father?" the doctor asked.

"Isshin," said Hiroki, with undisguised hatred. "I will send word to him, but it will take weeks to get a reply, if we're lucky. The Serian treaty prohibits transport vehicles from traveling around the planet, so the only way to get word to him is by horseback."

"Send word then," the doctor replied, "but I doubt the boy has weeks before this thing runs its course. I've asked for the neurologist on duty to consult on the boy's case. We'll do what we can for him - we can at least make him comfortable."

Ichigo felt his stomach turn again, and released the stone, letting his hand fall onto the bed. The effort to overhear the two men speak had taken what little energy he had left.

"_Masaki,"_Ichigo heard Hiroki think, as he once again lost consciousness, _"I let that man take you from me. I won't lose this child as I lost you. But what the hell do you expect me to do for him?"_

Ichigo had survived Threshold Sickness in the end, solely because of his own strength. There had been no help from Seriana or the Terran doctors, except the drugs that had only eased the seizures and the pain a little. It had been weeks before he had been strong enough to return to school.

By then, his powers had begun to awaken.

* * *

_The Present_:

Ichigo paced back and forth on the balcony, oblivious to the cold air that blew snow in his eyes.

"No, Renji," he snapped, angrily, "we are _not_ returning to Fury's Keep."

Renji's face was slightly red, but not from the cold. He took deep breaths and tried to moderate his voice; he was finding it increasingly difficult not to shout. "My _lord_," Renji replied, between clenched teeth, "your father insists that you return immediately. He is concerned for your…"

"I don't give a _damn_what Isshin is concerned about," barked Ichigo, unconsciously pounding his fist into the stone railing. Bits of rock flew into the air as the balustrade crumbled like dirt under Ichigo's hand. He was getting stronger, physically, and he would often forget this newfound strength.

"But my lord," Renji began again, "he is a healer." He looked with concern at Ichigo's hand, which was scratched and had begun to bleed.

"I survived without him for more than twenty-five years," Ichigo said, evenly, trying to control his temper. "I'll handle this on my own, Renji. I don't need you or my father worrying about me like I'm a child again. I am fine, and I will _be_ fine, without your interference."

"_Damned fool," _Renji thought angrily, shaking his head and turning to leave. _"One minute he's dead, the next minute he's an entirely different person. Cold, obstinate, self-absorbed…"_

"I may be cold and obstinate, but I am _not_self-absorbed," said Ichigo, angrily. Renji turned and looked back at Ichigo in shock; he had not meant for his thoughts to be overheard, in fact, he had hidden them from the other man.

Renji said nothing, but seethed inwardly. He would have to be more careful around Ichigo if he wished his thoughts to remain private. After a moment, he bowed dutifully and walked back towards the door.

"Wait," Ichigo said, with a deep breath. Renji stopped, but did not turn around. "Please, Renji."

"What is it you wish, my lord?" he asked Ichigo, stiffly.

"I…am sorry, Renji," said Ichigo, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Renji was silent, but his face relaxed somewhat. "I did not mean to yell at you."

Renji looked at Ichigo for a second and then said, "I know. Lord Ukitake explained…"

"It's not an excuse," said Ichigo. A new emotion began to intrude into his consciousness: guilt. "You deserve better from me than this."

"No," Renji replied. "I deserve nothing from you, Lord…_Ichigo._"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head.

"What?" asked Renji, startled at Ichigo's abrupt change in demeanor.

"I was just thinking how ironic it was that we were both feeling guilty," Ichigo said, with a smile." Renji raised an eyebrow. "And no, I was _not_ reading your mind that time – it's all over your face."

Renji looked slightly uncomfortable – talking about emotions was not something that came naturally to him. Still, for a moment, he felt as though he were talking to the 'old Ichigo' again, and he felt a flicker of hope rekindle.

"Look, Renji," Ichigo said, having now completely regained his composure. "I understand your concern for my welfare, and I also understand my father's, but I'll be fine. Do me a favor and send a note to Isshin telling him to stop worrying."

Renji sighed. "Alright," he said. He still looked troubled despite Ichigo's words of reassurance. He longed for the level-headed Ichigo he had come to know and trust.

"Thanks, Renji," Ichigo said, dismissing the redhead with a brief nod. Renji bowed and turned to leave.

"_Just remember that we are here if you need us,"_Ichigo heard Renji think as he left.

* * *

"I want to see him," Rukia said, staring at Ukitake, her violet eyes burning with determination. They were standing in the large receiving room at the entrance to the guest quarters.

"That would not be wise, Princess," Ukitake replied, with a sigh. He was beginning to worry that she would wear him down, eventually. She was quite insistent, having come several times each day with the same request. "After what happened with Karin…"

"I am not Karin," she said, petulantly. "I do not have empathetic abilities. I just want to speak with him."

"He will speak with you…eventually," Ukitake said, smiling uncomfortably. "It's just too soon."

"I have not spoken to him since…," she hesitated slightly, the memory of that horrible day returning to haunt her, "…since the day he _died,_" she finished. "It can just be for a few minutes. I need to see for myself that he's alright."

"Princess," Ukitake said, shaking his head, "he has asked that you not see him."

"Why?" Rukia demanded. Her cheeks were now pink with frustration.

"I have tried to explain," Ukitake said, smiling his usual kindly smile. "He is not himself, and there is a risk that…"

"I'm tired of the same poor excuses again and again," Rukia snapped, hands on her hips, rounding on him despite her tiny stature. "I am not asking to spend the afternoon with him; I am only asking to speak with him for a few minutes. Surely, you would…"

The door behind Ukitake opened to reveal Ichigo who looked tired, but relaxed. "It's okay, Ukitake," Ichigo said, ignoring Ukitake's look of concern. "Let her through." Ukitake raised an eyebrow and Ichigo added, "We won't be long. You can stay just outside the door, if that makes you feel more comfortable."

Ukitake sighed and motioned Rukia through the door and into Ichigo's room. Rukia, glaring at Ukitake, walked through the doorway with a look of satisfaction.

"_Be careful, Ichigo,"_ Ukitake thought, with a sigh.

Ichigo looked at Ukitake, but did not reply.

"Please," Ichigo said, formally, closing the door behind Rukia, "have a seat."

"I'll stand, thank you," she said, carefully.

"Suit yourself," Ichigo replied, turning away from her and walking over to the fire. His hand strayed almost unconsciously to his star stone as he sought to reinforce the barrier he had created to protect her. He realized that he was clenching his jaw and willed himself to breathe.

Since his reawakening, he had been able to sense her presence nearly all the time but, as the weeks had gone by, he had learned to pay no heed to it. Now, however, with her so close to him, he found himself once again fighting the myriad emotions that she stirred within him. He could smell her soft scent, despite the burning wood only feet away from him, and he wondered vaguely if his newly heightened sense of smell was also a fury trait. _She smelled_ _so good._

"Why haven't you wanted to see me?" she asked, when he did not speak.

"I wanted to see you," he said simply, his voice cold, emotionless.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You have a curious way of showing it, _Lord Kurosaki._"

He could feel her mind, searching instinctively for his, and he felt himself tempted to respond in kind, wishing to know her thoughts. He clenched his fist behind his back, purposefully trying to cause himself pain so he would focus on something else. He knew that he would not be able to resist much longer.

"What is it I can do for you?" he asked, watching her shoulders tense and her face flush. She was angry.

He put his hand to his chin, a ruse so that he could touch the star stone momentarily without her noticing. He felt the barrier strengthen again.

"I want an explanation," she replied, her eyes fixed on him. "Ukitake will not tell me or Karin anything other than that Zangetsu saved your life."

"There is nothing else to tell," Ichigo lied.

"You are lying," she said, her violet eyes fixed on him now. "Even with the shield that you have built around yourself, I can sense that."

He said nothing, but turned back to the fire and fingered his stone again.

"Let me help you, Ichigo," she said, after a moment. "I am stronger than you give me credit."

"I don't need your help," he said, stubbornly.

"Then why do you keep reaching for your matrix?" she asked, using the Serian term for the star stone.

He could feel his resolve beginning to fail him. "Please leave," he said, his back still to her.

She put her hand on his arm and he inhaled sharply. _"I must end this, now,"_ he thought, feeling his body respond to her touch with surprising intensity.

"I know you want me, Ichigo," she said, a bold thing for any Serian woman to say, she knew. She didn't care. She would not lose him again. To hell with tradition – tradition had gotten her gender nowhere in this man's world.

"No," he said, still not looking at her. She reached around for his other arm and pulled him towards her so that he could not avoid her face.

He felt a rush of desire as he had never felt before and his heart began to beat so hard against his ribs that it nearly hurt. He closed his eyes and struggled to regain control. He had not expected this – he had known it would be difficult to maintain a barrier between their minds, and yet it was his body that was failing him, not his mind. He had not realized until that instant that the depth of emotions Zangetsu and Ukitake had spoken of included such things as lust.

"Rukia," he gasped, both fists now clenched, his jaw tight.

"I won't lose you again, Ichigo," she said.

Her words were the key to release the floodgates. He pulled her hard against his chest, kissing her with a passion that he himself could barely fathom. She moaned and he slid his right hand through her hair roughly, his breathing shallow, his mouth demanding. He pushed her dress off her shoulder and kissed the skin there, running his tongue over her mouth, tasting the saltiness of her skin burying his head in the soft crook of her neck and inhaling her scent deeply. He was keenly aware that his bed was only feet away.

"Rukia," he whispered in her ear, then running his lips lightly back to her shoulder. He could feel her pulse as his lips met hers, hear her breath coming in near gasps. He reached for the clasps on the heavy overdress that lay at the nape of her neck and the fabric fell soundlessly to the ground. She wore only the thin underdress now, and he wove his arms through hers and around her waist.

He kissed her hungrily, tasting her mouth and her lips, their bodies touching. He could feel the swell of her breasts against his chest, as he ran his hand up her back to her neck. He could feel gooseflesh beneath his fingertips. He could barely breathe.

For her part, Rukia found herself unable to think clearly. She had wanted this for weeks now, but the depth of his passion frightened her. He was rougher, more powerful, hungrier than she had imagined he would be.

"Ichigo," she said, "I…"

"Don't you want me?" he whispered in her ear, and she shivered at the sound of hunger in his voice.

"Yes," she said, "but..."

"I need you, Rukia," he said, his voice husky, demanding.

"Ichigo," she said. "I want this…I want you, but not like this." She pushed him gently away and picked up her overdress, putting her arms back through its sleeves and heading for the door. "It's too soon. You are too vulner…"

"Stay," he said, his voice commanding. She froze.

"_Ichigo," _he heard Ukitake say. _"You do not want to do this. You will not be able to forgive yourself."_

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, grabbing a hold of his star stone, willing his heart to beat slower. He turned and walked over to the window, his back to her once again. She found herself able to move again.

"Please leave," he said, his voice strangled. He fought back the tears which burned in his eyes. He was ashamed, humbled.

"Ichigo," said Rukia, "I want this. I want _you. _It's just that…"

"Get out," he said, his words harsh. He knew if she stayed another minute, he would lose all control.

"Ichigo." Her voice broke, and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Leave," he said, angrily. He had to make her leave; he couldn't stand it any longer.

The door opened to reveal Ukitake. He looked at Ichigo, but said nothing.

"_Please,"_Ichigo pleaded silently to the fury, _"I can't do this anymore."_

"Princess," Ukitake said, taking Rukia by the hand. "We must leave."

Ichigo watched them walk through the door, through the anteroom and out into the hallway. He walked over to the bedroom door and slammed it so hard with his fist that he knocked several paintings from the walls. They fell to the floor with a loud crash. Tears ran down his face, which was so pained as to be nearly unrecognizable.

"_You bastard," _he thought to himself, _"how could you do that to her?!"_

He walked over to the window and hit it hard, with his elbow. The glass shattered, and he could feel the sharp edges cut deeply into his skin. He felt warm blood run down his arm, felt the pain.

* * *

"_You cannot blame yourself for this, Ichigo," _Ukitake thought, as he sat in Ichigo's room hours later, pulling the last bits of glass out of Ichigo's arm and wrapping it gently in bandages.

"_I __do__ blame myself,"_Ichigo replied, closing his eyes, the muscles in his forehead knotted. _"I could have…" _His voice trailed off.

"No," Ukitake said out loud this time. "You do not give yourself enough credit. You would not have harmed her."

"_I used my power, to bend her to my will,"_Ichigo thought, angrily.

"_You stopped as soon as you realized what you had done,"_Ukitake answered.

Ichigo stood up, pulling his arm away from the fury and pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

"_Think, Ichigo," _Ukitake implored, "_do you believe she did not wish the same as you?"_

"_I have no right to ask that of her, even if she wishes it,"_Ichigo replied, stonily.

"_Why not?" _asked Ukitake. _"Surely you know she loves you, as well?"_

Silence, again.

"_You will master this, Ichigo,"_ Ukitake said, _"as you have mastered many things in your life. Do not push her so far away that you lose her forever."_

"Leave," Ichigo said, turning to the fury. His brown eyes were cold. "I've had enough of your lectures for one night."

Ukitake smiled kindly and nodded to Ichigo.

"_Tomorrow, Ichigo, your training will begin in earnest,"_ he thought, as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to a foot on his chest. "What the hell…?" he began.

"Get out of bed, little boy," came a woman's voice from above him. He looked up and into a pair of amber eyes.

"You?!" he exclaimed, pushing her off with a strong shove. She landed easily on her feet and laughed.

"Remember me, _Lord Kurosaki?" _laughed Yoruichi, standing on the other side of the room with hands on her hips.

"Right now," he grumbled, "I think I'd rather forget. Go away."

"Make me," she said, as she pulled the sheets off of him. "Looks like you had a rough night," she added, as she saw his bandaged arm. "Ukitake mentioned you had a little encounter with a plate-glass window."

"It's none of your business," he said, testily. "And do you mind telling me what you're doing in my bedroom at all, let alone before sunup?"

"I'm here to train you, _Ichi-nii_," she said, laughing again. He stared at her. "That _is_ what your sisters call you, isn't it?"

"How did you…?" his voice trailed off.

"How did I read your mind?" she asked, eyeing him contemptuously. _"Take a guess, Ichi-nii."_

"_Don't call me that," _he growled.

"_Fine. I'll call you Ichigo, then," _she replied with a smirk.

"_You're…one of them?" _he asked, incredulously. _"But you're…"_

"_Not an old hag? Ha! Since when do I need to look the part, Ichigo? Just because the old men want to take on a more fatherly role doesn't mean I have to take on an old appearance. I can make myself appear any way I choose."_

He stared at her. The outline of her body had begun to glow with the same light as Zangetsu when he had first met the fury on the mountainside. Then, slowly, the light began to coalesce, and a woman with blue eyes and long blond hair stood before him.

"What…?" he began, but she began to change again, now taking on the appearance of an old man, hunched and frail. The old man winked at Ichigo, then changed seamlessly into Urahara. Finally, the form of Urahara began to glow and Rukia stood before him.

"Don't," he warned, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Don't what?" the image of Rukia teased, laughing at him once again.

"Not _her_," he said, eyes narrowed, his temper flaring.

"Why not, Ichigo?" laughed the woman with violet eyes. "Don't you want me?"

He was seething and he stood up, nearly out of control, fighting the urge to grab her by the neck; no matter who she was, no matter that she looked like Rukia.

"You won't touch me when I am like this, will you?" she taunted, mercilessly.

His jaw clenched and he balled his fists. "No," he said, closing his eyes. And slowly, he felt the anger within him begin to fade. He opened his eyes again to see Yoruichi standing before him with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"What are so pleased about?" he asked, with a frown and sitting back on the bed.

"You had convinced yourself that you were incapable of controlling yourself around her, hadn't you, Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi, hopping up onto the bed and sitting uncomfortably close to him. She had now returned to her own form.

Ichigo did not reply.

"You must change your own mindset, Ichigo," she said, casually. "You can learn to control your newly discovered emotions, if you choose to."

"I'm going to strangle Ukitake," Ichigo said, darkly.

"I'd like to see you try," she said. Then, laughing, she added, "For a second time, I mean. You won't catch him off guard again, I daresay."

Ichigo was silent. She leaned back on the bed, making a sound of mock exasperation. "You have a thousand questions you want to ask me, don't you?" she asked, with a grin.

He scowled at her and resisted the urge to kick her off his bed again.

"You want to know if there are male and female furies, don't you?" she ventured, eyeing him mischievously.

"Yes," he answered, after a pause, deciding it was far less effort to fight her. It had never occurred to him that there were female furies until she had revealed herself to him.

"The answer is 'yes' and 'no'," she replied, with a smile. "Furies are neither male nor female, at least not in the human sense. But we have certain penchants…inclinations, to put it delicately." She looked at him and winked suggestively. "I choose this form because it suits me. The same is true for my brethren."

"The woman with you in Silvertur," he ventured, "was she…?"

"A fury?" supplied Yoruichi. "No. Soi Fon is human, although she is a noble, and quite powerful in her own right. But there is another in Thendara."

"But you said you were a princess," he protested.

"No," she replied. "I never said that. Others have said it, and it suits me fine."

"Ukitake asked you to come."

"Yes," she replied, sticking her feet up into the air, over her head and stretching like a cat. "He thought you needed some help."

"Why you?" Ichigo asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Good question," she said, with an evil grin. "Why don't you tell me?"

He scowled again. "Your abilities. They are most like Zangetsu's."

"You are smarter than you appear," she said, laughing. "Do you wish to know why our abilities are similar?"

He did not answer.

"No matter," she said, "I know you want to learn the answer, so I will tell you. Zangetsu was my brother."

Ichigo's eyes widened and, for a moment, she allowed him to see her heart and feel her pain. He breathed in deeply.

"I am sorry," he said, simply.

"Don't be," she replied, smiling. "I knew my brother for several thousand years – time enough to get to know him quite well. If he believed your life was worth sacrificing his own for, that is good enough for me."

Ichigo's jaw tensed and he felt his eyes burn. He breathed deeply again, and the sorrow retreated.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Quite impressive, Ichigo," she said, watching him recover. He could tell the sentiment was genuine. "To have learned such control in just a few weeks, I am surprised. Perhaps my brother was right to put his faith in a human."

"Faith?" Ichigo mused.

"He believed you would save this world, Ichigo," she replied. "He may yet be proven correct."

* * *

**Author's Note****: Hope you all enjoyed the lemonade. I also hope you enjoyed the reappearance of Yoruichi, and the revelations about her and Zangetsu.**** -Lex **


	17. The Audience

Chapter Seventeen: The Audience

"You must tell me what you know about the Regent of Fury's Keep." Rukia stood in the doorway of her brother's office, her face flushed, her eyes slightly red. She looked angry, but resolute.

Byakuya looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize for the intrusion," said Rukia, bowing to Byakuya as she realized she should have asked to speak with him before barging in. She just couldn't help herself; she had to understand.

For a moment, he said nothing, studying her face with cool interest. Then he said, "I can tell you nothing of this."

Rukia took a deep breath. "You are not telling me the truth, my lord," she said, her heart pounding in her chest. "I am quite sure you know what happened to him." She had never pushed her brother this far, and she was unsure of how he would react. Still, she felt she had no choice; she would no longer sit back and play the simpering young girl others expected her to.

Byakuya frowned, but there as a hint of a twinkle in his eyes – tacit acknowledgement of his sister's newfound assertiveness. "I know what happened to Lord Kurosaki. It is simply not my truth to tell," he said.

Rukia found herself at a loss as to how to respond to this admission, and remained silent.

"Was there anything else on your mind?" Byakuya asked, and she wondered if she had heard him correctly. He had never asked her what she thought about anything, or at least not in as long as she could remember.

"I…," she stammered, taken aback. "No."

"Did you not want to know of my decision regarding the Tower?" he asked.

For a fleeting instant, she thought that he might be teasing her. Then, telling herself she had just imagined it, she said, "Yes, of course I want to know."

"I do not wish to send you to the Tower," he said.

She blinked. "You do not…_wish_?" she said, shocked at his choice of words. His jaw tightened almost imperceptibly. "I…thank you, Nii-sama," she nearly shouted and, without thinking, she threw her arms around him. There were tears in her eyes. Not unexpectedly, he seemed very uncomfortable with her display of emotion. Still, he did not push her away.

"The Donya will be very angry," Rukia said, as she released her brother from the awkward embrace.

"Her anger is of no concern to me," Byakuya replied, coolly. Rukia knew this was not exactly true, that angering the Donya of one of the Great Towers did not come without consequences, but she did not challenge him. Instead, she allowed herself to relax for the first time in nearly a year, the weight of her immediate fate lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she said, her face now radiant. "I am sorry to have intruded." She bowed deeply to him, and he nodded in return. Then, gathering her heavy skirts, she walked quickly to the door.

"Rukia," Byakuya said, as she neared the door. She stopped and began to walk back to him.

"Yes, my lord?" she said, expectantly.

"There is something else I wish to say," he said.

"Of course," she said.

"Lord Kurosaki," he said, as if considering the other man.

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"You love him, do you not?" Byakuya said. It was _not_ a question.

Rukia felt her cheeks warm abruptly. _"You are a grown woman, Rukia,"_ she told herself, taking a deep breath. _"There is no shame in the truth."_

"Yes." She forced herself to look into his eyes. "But you have little to fear," she explained. "He has made it quite clear that he does not wish to have anything to do with me."

"Do not assume you know his heart," Byakuya replied, cryptically. "He has been through much."

He nodded to her and she knew she had been dismissed. For a moment, Rukia just stared at her brother. Then, realizing that she would get no more out of him, she bowed again and walked quickly out of the room, closing the door behind her. She did not stop walking until she had reached the heated conservatory which, during winter, was filled to overflowing with plants of all varieties and colors.

The conservatory had always been one of her favorite spots in the castle, her refuge, in times of turmoil for as long as she could remember. She took a deep breath and leaned against the cool glass, sliding down to the floor and closing her eyes. Byakuya's words rang in her ears, and she tried to make sense of them, to make sense of _him._ Something had happened to Byakuya when Ichigo died – she was sure of it – something that had changed both men.

"_Why will they tell me nothing?"_ she wondered silently.

"Good question," came a voice from overhead. Rukia nearly jumped in surprise, staring up at a woman sitting on one of the high shelves, in between two trailing plants.

"You're…," Rukia began, at a loss for words. Had the woman read her thoughts?

"Shihouin Yoruichi," replied the woman, smiling. "We met once before."

"In Silvertur," Rukia said. "Of course." She hesitated for a moment, then said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were headed to Fury's Keep."

"I was," Yoruichi replied. "But an old friend asked me to come here."

"Ukitake?" Rukia asked, understanding dawning.

"He said the Kurosaki kid needed a little help," she laughed, pulling her knees up to her chest and balancing precariously on the edge of the shelf.

Rukia frowned.

"Ukitake didn't tell you anything, did he?" she said, with an exaggerated sigh. "That old goat. You'd think after all these years…"

Rukia shook her head in bewilderment and wondered silently if the woman on the high shelf had lost her mind.

"No," replied Yoruichi, reading Rukia's thoughts, "I'm quite sane. At least _I_ think so. I'm sure there are a few who might disagree."

"How did you…?" Rukia asked. She was quite skilled at masking her thoughts from others and she wondered if she had just been distracted.

"Bad habit – sorry," Yoruichi laughed. "I'm better than most at hearing the thoughts of others. And you're right, you are quite good at hiding yours."

"What do you know about Ichigo?" Rukia asked, cutting to the chase.

"Everything," Yoruichi replied, with a grin. Rukia's eyes widened. "Now you're expecting me to say I won't tell you, aren't you?"

"I…," Rukia stammered. It had been exactly what she had been thinking, but she was too tired of being turned away too even begin to feel incensed.

"I have _every_ intention of telling you," Yoruichi replied, with a mischievous grin. "It's not as if you don't deserve to know what happened. You do want me to show you?"

"Show me?" Rukia asked.

Yoruichi hopped down from her perch and landed almost silently on the conservatory floor. She smiled and held out her hand. Rukia looked at her with a startled expression.

"I won't bite," Yoruichi laughed. "I promise. But it will be easier for me to show you than to explain. Another 'gift' I have – visual rapport." This last comment was in response to Rukia's unspoken question.

Rukia took Yoruichi's hand…

* * *

"_You really are an old fool sometimes, Ukitake,"_ said Yoruichi, several hours later. She was sitting, cross-legged, in front of a roaring fire in Ukitake's bedroom. _"Why didn't you tell her? You know she can help you and the boy."_

"_Too many people already know of our existence,"_ Ukitake explained, sipping his tea.

"Meh," snorted Yoruichi, out loud this time, "a poor excuse, if I've ever heard one. _Did you not even consider that the girl would be of help to Kurosaki?"_

"_I actually __had__ considered that,"_ said Ukitake, swirling the light tea around in his cup.

"_And?"_ prodded Yoruichi.

"_What difference does it make? You told her,"_ he replied, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"_I still irritate you, don't I?"_ Yoruichi asked, grinning. Ukitake frowned, but said nothing. _"I'm glad I haven't lost my touch."_

"_But you didn't come here to rub my nose in it, did you?"_ he asked, finally.

"_No, although the thought had occurred to me,"_ Yoruichi cackled, silently. _"I wanted to speak with you about Ichigo."_

Ukitake's face grew serious. _"Tell me,"_ he replied.

"_He will survive this,"_ she said_, "at least for now. I can work with him to control his emotions."_

"_But?"_ Ukitake ventured.

"_It is not a permanent solution,"_ she replied, thoughtfully. _"He is stronger than I had anticipated, but he is still a human, after all. I have already sensed his growing powers – when they begin to manifest themselves in earnest, he will again lose control."_

"_I sense much of my brother's power within him. Some of his abilities may turn out to be stronger than my brother's_," she continued, watching Ukitake with interest for his reaction. _"He will need help I cannot provide him, and soon. Far more than just his safety and the safety of those around him will be compromised if he does not get help."_

"_What do you suggest?"_ asked Ukitake, although he already suspected the answer.

"_He must go to Thendara - immediately. If I am right, this is something only a healer such as Unohana can help him with,"_ Yoruichi explained.

"_Can it not even wait a week?"_ Ukitake asked, knowing the reception such a suggestion would receive from Ichigo at that moment. _"He will not be easy to convince."_

"_Even tomorrow may not be soon enough,"_ she replied, her face full of concern. _"It will take us at least three weeks to get there and, in this weather…"_

"_Who will you take with you?" _Ukitake asked, sighing again.

"_I will need as much help as possible," _she answered. _"His paxmen, Abarai and Hisagi, certainly. The dragon prince, too, if he will come. His sister's abilities may be helpful as well."_

"_And Rukia?"_

"_I do not know if her presence will help or hinder him."_

"_He will not want her to come,"_ Ukitake said. _"But Unohana may be able to help her, as well."_

"_What help does she need?"_ asked Yoruichi, curious now.

"_She has never had the proper training in order to safely use her powers,"_ Ukitake replied. _"From what I have seen in Ichigo's mind, if she continues to use her ability without learning to shield her body from its effects, she could easily die."_

"_The Kuchiki's possess power on a level with our own," _Yoruichi replied.

"_They are the oldest noble family in existence; their clan lived alongside our people longer than any others. It is understandable,"_ Ukitake said.

"_I will leave the choice to her, then," _Yoruichi said, winking, _"although I am fairly sure what that choice will be."_

"_As if any of them __have__ a choice once you've decided," _laughed Ukitake.

"_I can't help it if I am persuasive,"_ laughed Yoruichi. Ukitake smiled – Yoruichi's ability to persuade was legendary among the furies.

"_You'll need it to convince Ichigo,"_ Ukitake replied. _"And, if he's inherited any of your brother's stubborn nature, I wish you much luck. He was already quite mulish to begin with."_

Yoruichi laughed heartily, turned on her heels, and vanished. Ukitake shook his head and poured himself more tea.

* * *

"I have no intention of leaving now," growled Ichigo. He was growing more tired of Yoruichi by the second and he felt his temper flare. "Leave me," he commanded.

Yoruichi glared at him and felt him push back against her with his mind. "That won't work on me, Kurosaki boy," she said, stubbornly. _"I'm at least as strong as you."_

He walked over to a small table in the corner of the room and slammed his fist down on it, sending bits of wood and glass flying up into the air. _"I've had enough of you,"_ he thought, feeling the anger swell in his chest. _"I don't need your help anymore."_

"_You have quite a flair for showing it, boy,"_ she thought, laughing at him. _"The way you've been going through windows and furniture is proof of your self control, then?"_

His face darkened and he breathed in deeply, willing his rage to recede – not an easy proposition, given that she was right to call him out on his reaction. The realization that she was completely justified in her lack of confidence in him only served to anger him further.

"You will die if you wait, Ichigo," she said, her face hard.

"I've already done that," he snapped. "There's nothing that will happen that I can't handle on my own, here, in Winter's Keep."

"I beg to differ with you," she said, eyeing him with an intensity that nearly made him squirm.

"Tell me, then," he demanded, "what you are afraid of?"

"Threshold Sickness," she replied, simply.

"Already done that, too," he responded, shaking his head and laughing under his breath. "I came through it just fine."

"This time will be different," she said. "It will be nothing like before."

"How would you even know?" he asked. His voice was icy. "None of you know a damn thing about what will happen to me."

"Our people also suffer through the Sickness," Yoruichi replied, evenly. "The symptoms start to appear when a fury's powers first begin to manifest themselves."

"I have no symptoms, and I am not a fury."

"How well have you been sleeping lately, Ichigo?" she asked and, for an instant, she could see the flicker of recognition in his cold eyes.

"I'm under stress," he answered. "It's not surprising I would have trouble sleeping."

"Perhaps," she said, eyeing him more carefully now. "May I see your forearms, then?"

He glared at her, but did not obey.

"The skin there has changed, hasn't it?" she asked, sure of the answer. "It is thinner, almost translucent, isn't it?" He said nothing, but clenched his jaw. "Soon all your skin will appear that way, and you will not be able to tolerate sunlight without feeling pain. Untreated, you will probably die."

"I survived the Sickness once before," he said, intractably. "I can do it again."

"Please, Ichigo," she said, moderating her tone somewhat. "Ask the Lord Regent to see you _now_. He _will_ see you, I am sure of it."

"I am not ready to see him," Ichigo replied. "I…," he hesitated, realizing that he was now admitting his weakness to her, "I am not able to fully control my emotions yet. I don't want to risk all we've worked for."

"You risk it far more surely if you stay here," Yoruichi said. "If you die – again – there will be no third chance, and what remains of my brother will die along with you. You know you must go to Thendara anyway – you had always planned to go there."

He was silent, angry with her for having read his mind once again without his permission, but understanding that she was right. After a pause, Ichigo walked past her and opened the door to his chambers. Renji and Hisagi stood outside the door as always, guarding the room.

"Renji," Ichigo said, swallowing hard. "Inform Lord Regent Kuchiki that I wish an audience, and that it must be soon. Please convey my apologies at not awaiting his invitation, but tell him that it is urgent I speak with him."

"Of course," said Renji, nodded solemnly.

"Hisagi," Ichigo said to the other man.

"Yes, my lord?" Hisagi replied.

"See that the horses are readied. We will need at least a week's provisions, or as much as the animals can carry."

"Sir?" Hisagi asked, surprised.

"We leave for Thendara in the morning." Ichigo looked at Yoruichi with a question in his eyes, then back at Hisagi. "Ask Lord Hitsugaya and my sister if they will join me. The _princess_ here will be joining us, as well." Yoruichi made a face, but remained silent.

"Of course, my lord," Hisagi answered, looking pleased. _"It is good to have you back among the living, Ichigo."_

* * *

The lighting in the room was dim; night fell over the castle and the remaining light had begun to give way to the familiar darkness of Serian winter. The only moon visible was barely a sliver on the horizon. In the fireplace, a blazing fire was lit, casting shadows on the cold stone walls. This was a room few had ever seen, in a part of the castle rarely used.

Years ago, before the death of his parents, Byakuya came here often to read and to think. In a time when tensions had run high and reminders of war were everywhere to be found in the Keep, this had been a sanctuary of sorts for the young prince. In later years, he had come here to reflect in silence when the weight of his station grew too much to bear.

The room was furnished simply – there were no trappings of royalty here. Instead, there were several comfortable chairs, a writing desk and a bookshelf full of dusty tomes read decades ago with which Byakuya was unwilling to part. Several tiny portraits sat on the stone mantel of the fireplace: his mother, dark-eyed, tiny; his father, proud features painted to perfection; and his sister, barely more than a baby, with violet eyes that always reminded him of the sunset. That he would share this place with anyone, let alone the man who for years had been the symbol of all he despised, was a silent testament to his change of heart.

_Heart_. Byakuya considered the word soundlessly as he watched the fire blaze. Had he seen the young regent's heart in those last moments of life, or had it been something more? He remembered with discomfort the joining of minds, knowing that he must understand the man who had saved his enemy's life at the cost of his own. For that reason, he had not walled his mind off from the dying regent, but had permitted the other man's consciousness to unite briefly with his own.

'_It cannot end with me. You must unite our people or our world will perish.'_

Years ago, when he was young and naïve, Byakuya had once believed that unity among the Keeps was possible. That was before his parents' deaths and the reality of war had worn his optimism thin with pain.

"_It is a fool's dream,"_ he thought, as he stared at the fire.

There was a knock on the door and an elderly servant entered, gesturing for the orange-haired man to enter. The servant bowed deeply, then left without a word.

Byakuya stood and looked at his counterpart. Ichigo bowed deeply. Byakuya nodded in his usual cold manner and gestured for Ichigo to sit.

"Thank you for seeing me, your lordship," Ichigo said, as he sat.

"Why do you continue to humble yourself before me?" Byakuya asked, walking over to the window and looking out.

The words took Ichigo by surprise, but he had no difficulty with the answer, "For peace, I would do far more than just humble myself before my enemy."

"I know," came the terse reply. An eerie silence fell over the room, the only sound from the fire, which crackled and hissed. Byakuya's forehead was creased in thought.

"Thank you for hearing me out," Ichigo said, watching Byakuya with interest. To his surprise, Ichigo found that he could not hear the thoughts of the dark-haired monarch, regardless of how hard he tried. He found this surprisingly reassuring, although he did not fully understand why.

"There is no reason to thank me," Byakuya replied, turning around and looking at Ichigo. "I have not forgotten what you did for me."

Ichigo said nothing; any reply would have been maudlin, overly-sentimental. He had done what he knew was right – nothing less and nothing more.

"You have come here to propose a formal truce between our lands, have you not?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, and to ask for your help," Ichigo answered, swallowing hard to fight the rising fear in his gut. He reached up and ran his fingers gently over the outline of his star stone; he would not let his emotions best him now, when he most needed to master them. _"I will not fear failure,"_ he told himself, a phrase he had repeated several times as he had climbed the stone steps to the high tower, minutes before.

"The war is over," Byakuya said. "It never should have begun. The war between our peoples was a ruse to keep our kingdoms from working together, from becoming stronger."

"Aizen," Ichigo said, the meaning of Byakuya's words perfectly clear.

"Years ago, I sought to end the hostilities by sending a message to your father, Lord Isshin," Byakuya explained, his voice measured, unemotional. "Several messages, in fact." He paused, and Ichigo could see the tiniest of muscles leap in Byakuya's jaw.

"I do not make excuses for my youth," Byakuya continued. "That your mother and thousands of innocents were killed is my responsibility. I failed to see that which was directly before my eyes."

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked, feeling the familiar intense hatred begin to rise within him.

"I do not know," Byakuya replied, "although there are reports that he has fled to Dragon's Keep. He has always been quite friendly with Ichimaru Gin. I would not be surprised if Gin himself had a hand in the war."

Ichigo thought briefly of Hitsugaya and wondered if there was indeed a connection there that he had not considered. "The deaths of Regent Ryuu and his family," Ichigo ventured. "Lord Hitsugaya has always believed Gin to have been behind them."

"I had traced the sword, Invierno, to Dragon's Keep," Byakuya said. "I believed I had found it, but then it disappeared again, only to reappear here on the day…"

"On the day I died," finished Ichigo. He thought of Hitsugaya, desperately trying to save his life. He had no doubt now that the weapon which had been responsible for the deaths of Hitsugaya's family was the same weapon Tousen had used to try to assassinate Byakuya.

"I gave the weapon to the fury, Zangetsu," Byakuya said.

"I know," Ichigo said, touching the sword that hung at his waist.

"That is not the same sword," Byakuya said, surprised.

"I don't fully understand it," Ichigo replied, "but it _is_ the same weapon, although it has changed."

"And how do you know this?"

"You know that Zangetsu gave his life to save mine," Ichigo said. Byakuya nodded. "Zangetsu's soul is now a part of mine and, with it, the sword as well."

Byakuya did not respond, but he did not question Ichigo, either. Instead, he walked over to a chair and sat down in front of the fire.

"I am glad there will be peace between our peoples, my lord," Ichigo said, after a moment. "But I must ask more of you, as well."

"There is no need to speak your desires, Lord Kurosaki," Byakuya replied. There was no anger in his face, and Ichigo wondered for a moment if he had misunderstood or misinterpreted the other man's reactions.

"I apologize, but I do not understand," Ichigo said.

"Do you remember the moment of your death, Lord Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his chair; it still disturbed him how little he remembered after the sword had entered his chest.

"No," he said, simply. "And it troubles me that I do not."

"As you died," Byakuya said, turning and looking at Ichigo, "you opened your mind to me. Completely and without hesitation."

Ichigo could feel his heart beat against his ribs. The thought that he had left himself completely unprotected, that his deepest thoughts and desires had been laid bare nearly made him shiver.

"You did not know this?" Byakuya asked.

"No," Ichigo replied, doing his best to fight the fear which again threatened to overwhelm him. To have made himself so vulnerable to his sworn enemy – how many secrets had he betrayed, how many confidences broken?

"I can understand your concern," Byakuya said, sensing Ichigo's uneasiness. "But you need not worry. I will not betray your secrets, nor will I use them to my advantage. You have my word."

"You said there is no need for me to speak my desires," said Ichigo, taking a deep breath and sitting up in his chair. "Does that mean you understand what I intend to do?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, nodding, "although I think it is highly unlikely you will succeed."

At this, Ichigo smiled. "I _will_ succeed," he said, "but I will need your help."

For a moment, Byakuya said nothing. For just the tiniest moment, Ichigo felt Byakuya's mind touch his. It was not a probing touch, but Ichigo knew what the dark-haired regent wished to understand. Every so gently, Ichigo opened something like a door on his mind – just enough for Byakuya to see that his heart had not changed.

"I will help you," Byakuya replied, his expression unchanged.

"Thank you," Ichigo replied, his relief plain. "I travel to Thendara tomorrow at dawn. I will send word of my progress." He stood up and bowed, walking over to the door.

"Ichigo." Byakuya's use of Ichigo's first name took him by surprise.

Ichigo turned around and looked at the Regent of Winter's Keep.

"She will want to go with you," Byakuya said.

"She…?"

"My sister," Byakuya replied.

"You must not let her," Ichigo said, feeling his fear rise once again.

"I cannot stop her," Byakuya answered. "I will not imprison her to keep her here, at my side."

"I do not want her to come," Ichigo said, stunned that they were even having this conversation.

"Nor do I," Byakuya replied. "But she will go with you, regardless. She loves you, Lord Kurosaki, at least as much as you love her."

Ichigo said nothing, willing himself not to betray any emotion. He knew if he stayed a moment longer, he would not be able to contain himself, although he was not sure what emotion he was feeling - it felt all a hopeless jumble.

With all deliberate speed, he bowed deeply and left the room.

"Keep her safe," Ichigo heard Byakuya say, as he closed the door behind him.


	18. The Memory

Chapter Eighteen: The Memory

_Ichigo sat in a large, sterile room – a room he did not recognize but which he knew to be Terran – there was no mistaking the stark gray walls, the regulation posters touting the latest in Empire directives and recruiting men and women for interplanetary service. "Find Yourself in the Galaxy: Join the IS Corps," read one; "Cultural Sensitivity is Encouraged"; and the ubiquitous, "Together We Are Strong: Support the Cultural Mission."_

_He had always found these slogans disingenuous; to think that the Empire cared much for the cultural integrity of one of the worlds it had conquered was naïve. The Empire permitted other cultures to flourish only when it was of benefit to the Empire and, in the case of Seriana, that benefit was seen as limited. Still, over the centuries since Terrans had recolonized World 34372, as it was referred to in the Empire's star charts, the Empire had consented to various treaties with the Serian "natives". Ichigo had come to believe these treaties had only succeeded because the Empire did not yet fully understand the value of the small planet. He knew, however, that it was just a matter of time before the Terrans realized that, despite its lack of natural resources or other tangible things of value, Seriana had assets far more valuable than the Empire had ever imagined._

_He needed to secure Seriana's future now, and without the use of force._

_He stood up and walked across the room, tired of sitting after waiting nearly an hour for the Terran diplomats with whom he had been granted an audience. Finally, after another twenty minutes of pacing, the door to the room slid open silently to reveal a middle-aged man with graying temples, dressed in the red Terran uniform of an Interplanetary Service representative. He smiled – the plastered-on, practiced smile of a diplomat – reminding Ichigo momentarily of his uncle._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki," said the man, glancing down at a small writing-screen. "I am Jonathan McVee, Senior Liaison to the Planetary Governor's Office." He thrust his hand out to Ichigo, who shook it politely. McVee raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Ichigo's Serian dress, then looked down again to the screen, slightly confused. _

"_It says here that you lived on Terra for nearly twenty-five years…attended the Terran Academy, graduated in the top five percent of your class," said McVee, absentmindedly running his hand through his thinning hair. "I'm surprised you decided to return to this god-forsaken planet. You could have had your choice of any posting, you know."_

"_I chose not to enlist in the Service," Ichigo said, coolly. "This is my home – I was born here."_

"_Right, right," said the representative, squinting at the small screen again. "I see…says here you're the Lord Regent of…Future's Keep."_

"_Fury's Keep," Ichigo corrected, slightly irritated now at being made to wait even longer. He didn't care about the man's apparent disinterest in anything Serian – that was to be expected – few diplomats would choose a posting to such a remote and inhospitable plant. Still, the journey over the mountains had been long and arduous, and Ichigo was quickly losing his patience with Empire protocol._

"_Right, right," McVee said, still staring at his screen._

"_I asked to speak to the new Governor," Ichigo said, impatiently. "I understand that it is protocol for regents to be granted a least an introductory meeting. We haven't even been given his or her name."_

"_Indeed," McVee replied, self-importantly. He looked up from his screen and blinked. "However, I'm afraid the Governor has no time to see you today. Perhaps if you'll come back in a few weeks…"_

"_I traveled nearly two weeks to get to Anterra," Ichigo snapped, his eyes narrowing in anger. "If you think I'm going to leave without speaking to the Governor, you are sorely mistaken."_

"_Mr. Kurosaki. Ichigo," said the man. "May I call you Ichigo?" He did not wait for Ichigo's response. "Ichigo, the Governor is a busy man. He only arrived three days ago, and I have hundreds of IS staff waiting to have their introductory meetings with him."_

"_This is urgent," Ichigo replied. "You will call him." Ichigo's hand lingered on the slight bulge in the front of his shirt as he said this, and the man appeared to freeze for just a split second._

"_Of course," said McVee, blankly. "I will call him."_

"_Good," Ichigo replied._

_The man went to touch the writing-screen, but as he did, the door slid open again._

"_Ichigo."_

"_Governor, sir," babbled the now-flustered McVee, blinking._

"_Chad?" said Ichigo. "Is that you?" Chad smiled, then turned back to McVee._

"_Why didn't you tell me he was here?" he said. There was no malice in his voice, but the diminutive McVee shrank slightly._

"_I…I was going to call you to tell you he was here," he stammered, uncomfortably._

"_This man is the Regent of Fury's Keep," said Chad, his face impenetrable._

"_Regent?" said McVee, confused._

"_Have you never even read about the basic governing structure of this planet?" Chad asked. "Seems like that would be relevant information for anyone in the Service who is assigned here." McVee said nothing, but looked completely overwhelmed. "There are three Regents who rule the Keeps of Seriana – kings – who administer this world. They answer to no one."_

"_Of course, sir, but…"_

"_What is your name?" asked Chad, looking at the man with cool interest._

"_M…M…McVee, sir," squeaked the representative._

"_McVee, you have just violated one of the most sacred of Serian traditions – you have failed to show respect for royalty."_

_McVee looked entirely mortified. "I…I am t…t…terribly sorry," he stammered, turning beet red and squirming in his boots._

"_I expect a report on my desk in the morning about Serian traditions. At least ten thousand words. Understand?" asked Chad._

"_Of…of course, sir," said McVee. Chad nodded, and McVee scurried out of the room as fast as his feet would carry him._

_Ichigo smiled as the door slid shut. " 'Most sacred of traditions'?" he said, starting to laugh._

"_Well, it was a bit of a stretch, I agree, but…" Chad's words were interrupted as Ichigo embraced him._

"_It's good to see you, old friend," Ichigo said, slapping the other man on the back and grinning ear to ear._

"_I could say the same," Chad replied, his smile equally as broad._

"_So you're the new Governor, eh?" Ichigo asked, with a grin._

"_And you're a king now, I hear," replied Chad._

"_They call me that, sometimes," Ichigo laughed. "I keep wondering when they'll figure out I'm nothing of the sort."_

_Chad sighed. "I doubt they are disappointed," he said. "I know of no one more worthy." Chad smiled again and gestured for Ichigo to sit down. Then he himself sat down in one of the hard chairs. _

"_I have missed you, Ichigo," he said. "I had hoped I would see you. In fact, I requested this posting because of you."_

"_You requested it?" Ichigo asked, stunned. "I bet you could have been posted to any planet you wanted. I've heard you've made quite a name with yourself negotiating peace treaties throughout the Empire. Heard you managed to salvage a cooperation agreement in the Alderan system at the ninth hour. They say you prevented all-out war between the colonists and the Empire."_

"_I asked to be posted to __this__ planet," Chad said, ignoring the compliments. Ichigo knew that Chad spoke the truth; he could sense it. Chad then looked at Ichigo and Ichigo felt the other man's mind open to his. Chad, it had turned out, had some gift with telepathy, and the two had taken full advantage of that fact in school._

"_I was always amazed that you chose to share your thoughts with me," Ichigo said, smiling warmly._

"_You could have read them easily, even if I had not let you," Chad replied._

"_True," Ichigo said, "but it means far more to me like this."_

"_You have changed since I last saw you, Ichigo," said Chad, thoughtfully. "I realize my telepathic skills are nothing on the level of yours, and yet I sense that there is something…different about you."_

_Ichigo sighed. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said._

"_Someday, I hope you will tell me," Chad said. "But for now, Ichigo, how can I help you?"_

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start, looking around the room as the familiar surroundings of the castle at Winter's Keep came into focus. He frowned. Had it been a dream? It had certainly not been a memory – Chad was not the Governor of Seriana, nor had he ever been. The answer came suddenly and just as clearly: he had seen the future. Just as Zangetsu had been able to foresee Ichigo's death, Ichigo now was now able to look into the future himself.

"_Zangetsu,"_ thought Ichigo, urgently. _"When will this take place?"_

"_Such a clear vision is only possible for events in the very near future, Ichigo,"_ Zangetsu replied.

"_Then I will look forward to seeing him again soon,"_ he thought, with a smile.

* * *

It was dark and cold when Ichigo and Hisagi joined the others in the stables. Despite the bitter cold, Renji and Hitsugaya seemed pleased to be setting off again. Yoruichi stood beside Rukia and Karin, clearly intending to head Ichigo off should he confront Rukia about joining them. For his part, however, Ichigo had decided that there was little he could do to convince Rukia to remain in Winter's Keep. He did not like the fact that she would be joining them, but he knew her well enough to know that arguing would get him nowhere.

Ichigo nodded silently to Yoruichi and the two women, then walked back over to his horse, ostensibly checking the saddle and packs. Rukia who, after much thought had decided to take a different approach with Ichigo, walked over to him and put her hand boldly on his arm. He turned around abruptly, surprised to find her standing there.

"I would have thought you'd sense my presence," she said, knowing full well that the barrier had had constructed around himself to keep her thoughts at bay also kept him from sensing her as well as he normally would.

Ichigo looked over at Renji and Hisagi, who stood nearby. "Come with me," he said, briskly. "We should speak in private."

"Of course," she said, not releasing his eyes. He hesitated a split second, then walked out of the stables into the small courtyard. The snow was falling lightly and the horizon had begun to grow lighter, a faint hint of red in the sky.

"I do not want you to come," he said, simply.

"I know," she replied, refusing to look away. "I am not giving you a choice."

He found himself involuntarily clenching his teeth and forced himself to relax. He was finding it easier to control his emotions now, but he still needed to make a conscious effort to do so. As always, around her it was even more of a challenge to maintain his focus.

"Your brother has entrusted your safety to me," he replied, ignoring the unspoken defiance in her words.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she replied. "I will not be a burden to you or the others."

"I didn't mean to imply…"

"That I am weak?" She laughed. "I did not understand it that way." She paused for a moment, watching him fight silently with some unknown demon. "I know what transpired between you and Nii-sama," she said, simply. He blinked and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. "I know everything that happened, Ichigo," she added. "I hope that someday you will be willing to speak of it to me."

"I see," he replied, his facial expression moderating somewhat.

"I also understand why you pushed me away the other day," she answered. He said nothing, but she could see the pain in his eyes – the pain of loneliness that she had come to recognize and expect in him. _"I am not afraid."_

Again, consciously, she took a different approach than before. She reached out and took his hand – it felt cold, almost icy to the touch, and she looked down at his fingers. The skin on the back of his hand shimmered slightly and looked oddly transparent. She looked up him with a mixture of frustration and concern. _"Why don't you let me help you?" _He pulled his hand away.

"I know what it is you wish to accomplish for our world," she said, ignoring his reaction. "You will need our help to succeed, Ichigo. All of us. You cannot do this alone."

Then, taking him completely off-guard, she reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek. _"I love you, Ichigo,"_ she thought, knowing he could not help but hear her thoughts. _"But I will not press you. Know only that I am here to help you."_ And with that, she turned on her heels and went back into the stables, leaving him there in stunned silence.

* * *

The first day of their journey was uneventful. They made camp in a small lean-to in the forest in the foothills of the Fire Mountains – the first of the two mountain ranges they would traverse on their way to Thendara. The Fire Mountains, which began on the outskirts of Dragon's keep and ran to the southwest towards Thendara were only moderately high here, but they spanned nearly a week to the west. From where they made camp, the snow was clearly visible on the tops of dark green hills. It would not be an easy trip, especially if the weather turned more severe. Even now, the temperature had begun to drop and gray clouds had begun to gather on the horizon. If much more snow were to fall, the mountains would become impassable.

The fire had begun to glow, the flames dying. With the exception of Renji, who stood watch several yards away, Ichigo and Yoruichi were the only ones still awake. Renji had insisted on taking the first watch and, having traveled with him before, the others knew better than to argue.

"_You are getting sicker, Ichigo," _Yoruichi said silently.

"_I can handle it," _he replied, watching the fire.

She looked down at his hands. They were deathly pale and his veins were visible in the firelight. Reassured that Renji was not looking at them, she took his hands in his. He tried to pull away, but she held his hands tightly.

"_I know it has become painful, Ichigo," _she thought. _"I can help you with the pain." _As much as he did not want to admit it to himself, the pain had begun to intrude into his thoughts. Even the lambskin gloves he had worn as they had ridden left his hands cold.

Her hands glowed and he felt his hands begin to warm. The dull ache in his joints and the burning sensation on his skin faded. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in response. His mind began to clear. _"Thank you,"_ he said.

"_You are damn stubborn, Ichigo,"_ she replied. He stood up, pulling his hands away from her.

"Good night," he said, aloud. Then, nodding quickly to Renji, he ducked into his tent and pulled the blankets over him. He shivered; his body felt cold and numb. She was right – he was getting sicker. He knew it as surely as he knew he had no choice but to continue. He touched the star stone on his chest and closed his eyes. It would be hours before sleep would claim him.

* * *

"_Ichigo."_

_A whisper._

"_Mother?"_

_He opened his eyes and looked into his mother's. She smiled at him and he reached out for her. His hand was tiny. _

"_Ichigo," she said, softly._

"_Why are you here?" he asked, feeling her warm hand clasp his._

"_I am here to help guide you," she answered, gently laying her free hand on his head. Then, as he watched, her face became blurred. _

"_Remember," she said, as she disappeared…_

* * *

_The air echoed with laughter. He saw a young girl, no more than thirteen years-old, running through a field of grass. The sun was high in the sky. She pushed an errant strand of light-brown hair from her eyes, then promptly tripped over something in the deep grass and fell._

"_Sousuke, you did that on purpose!" _

_A boy with dark, wavy hair lay on the ground, looking up at her. He was grinning broadly._

_She stood up and gazed down at him. "You have stuff in your hair," he said, pointing and laughing._

_She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. He reached up and picked a leaf out of her hair. There was something subtle in his eyes – admiration, perhaps. Wonder. For a second, she looked slightly uncomfortable, then she laughed again and ran off towards a house at the bottom of the hill and in through the front door._

"_Masaki, dear, you look a mess," said a round-faced woman with dark hair and brown eyes._

"_Sorry, Calista, I lost my balance and tripped," Masaki said, apologetically._

"_Sousuke again?"_

_Masaki smiled and nodded. "Boys," sighed the woman. "I've told their father he needs to polish their manners. But since he's hardly ever around…" Calista's voice trailed off. _

"_I'm sure the Ambassador has been quite busy. After all, it must be difficult being posted to a new world after having spent so many years on Seriana," Masaki said, sympathetically._

"_You'd think after complaining so long about leaving that place, he'd be happy somewhere new." Calista shook her head and shrugged, walking back over to the counter and getting back to cooking dinner. She looked out the window sadly; Masaki had seen that look many times from her foster mother and, as always, Masaki felt as though she were personally responsible for her stepfather's distance._

_She had been sent to live at the Empire Children's Home in Thendara as a tiny child, her own mother having died during childbirth. That she was a child of Seriana had been plain to all quite quickly; her developing powers had been a challenge for the women who tended to the children at the orphanage in Anterra. It was not as if they had never dealt with children with such abilities; it was the strength of those abilities that taxed their patience and their understanding._

_Most of the children who lived in the Empire Children's Home were the product of liaisons between the Terran workers and the local people. These were children who were caught between two worlds and wanted by neither. Most spent their entire childhood at the orphanage and left as soon as they qualified to enter the Interplanetary Service at age fifteen. The Home was a comfortable place; not a dark and Dickensian institution were children were warehoused. True, it had the same sterile feel of all Empire buildings, but the women who tended to the children were warm, loving and patient._

_Masaki had not known either of her parents, although she had come to learn that her mother had been a Serian noble, her father a Terran. She did not know how she knew this – the staff at the Home certainly never explained it to her. Later, she had come to realize that she could hear the thoughts of others, and sometimes caught whispers in the minds of her caregivers - bits and snatches of words – "Donya," "Dragon's Keep," "North Tower." She had little idea what they meant by these things, although she was quite curious._

_The Aizen's had taken her in when she was nearly ten. He, a diplomat who had spent years on Seriana and had returned to a post as deputy-ambassador posted to Anterra, she, a warm and loving woman who had treated Masaki like a daughter. The Aizen's had two sons: Sousuke, who was only a year younger than Masaki; and Hiroki, who was born around the time Masaki had come to live with the family._

_Soon after they had taken her in, Masaki and the Aizen's moved off-world to a small planet light years away from Seriana. Here, for the first time, Masaki lived in a real house. She delighted in the warmth of the place, the flowers and trees and the vegetable garden her foster mother kept. But no sooner had they arrived on Sylpha Prime than her foster father began to change, spending more and more time away from home at the main Terran base to which he was assigned. She and her foster-brothers now rarely saw the Ambassador. Hiroki and Sousuke had become more of a challenge to Calista's authority, often getting into trouble with the local children and, eventually, being forced to leave the local school._

_That night, as always, the three children ate alone with Calista. Hiroki, a quiet child who looked to Masaki as a type of surrogate mother, sat next to her. Sousuke sat across from Masaki and she could feel his eyes on her, probing, watching every expression on her face. She, in turn, had taken to looking with apparently deep interest at the food on her plate._

_The door had opened with a bang and Aizen Junichi entered the small dining room. He looked haggard, as always, and his face was set in a dark scowl. His uniform was crumpled, as though he had slept in it; his graying hair slightly mussed. Calista looked at the three children and nodded –their cue to make themselves scarce - it would not do to raise the ire of the Ambassador. Masaki cleared the dirty dishes and deposited them in the small cleaning unit in the kitchen - one of the few Terran luxuries Calista had insisted they bring with them to the posting._

_The boys ran out of the house, into the garden, roughhousing as they left. Masaki retreated to the sanctuary of her room, sitting on the bed and opening a book she had started to read days ago, but which she had not yet finished. She could hear nothing of the conversation downstairs, nor did she particularly care to. Her foster parents never raised their voices, but she could sense their anger and frustration, the unspoken pain and the growing wall between them. She did not understand why she could sense these things so strongly but she was sure she did not like what she could sense. It pained her that Calista and Junichi seemed so troubled._

_She tried to focus on the small book in her hands, leaning back against the wall. The letters jumped about on the pages, and she closed her eyes in frustration._

"…_horrible place…" Junichi's voice, raised, angry._

_Masaki opened her eyes and walked over to the door, peering out into the hallway. She could hear nothing. She blinked and strained to hear. Silence. She had begun to hear others' thoughts more often as she had grown older and, although she did not particularly wish to overhear Junichi, she could not seem to block out his thoughts. She walked back over to her bed._

"…_I will not be relegated to some second-rate planet because of that woman…"_

_She saw a woman's face – a woman with fiery red hair and skin the palest shade of white. But for her red hair, she looked very much like Masaki herself – her mother, perhaps? She saw the woman smile sadly. "I cannot go with you," said the woman. "My place is here."_

_She saw the face of a man - a man she knew well - Junichi, only far younger, handsome, his hair dark brown and not the familiar gray. His eyes were pained, but his face was impassive. "Please, come with me, Marja."_

_The vision faded, and Masaki was once again in her bed. Her eyes were full of tears. She heard a door slam downstairs and knew that Junichi had stormed out of the house. She heard Calista crying softly in the kitchen…_

_The scene dissolved and Ichigo was again looking into his mothers eyes, his small hand in hers. _

_Remember, my son._

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at the sand-colored tent walls. He knew it had not been a dream. Not a vision or a premonition, either. But what then?

"_It is a memory, Ichigo,"_ Zangetsu whispered in his mind. _"One which has been placed in your mind."_

Ichigo struggled to recapture the memory – he closed his eyes and tried to imagine his mother's face. He had no doubt that it was his mother who had placed the memory there; these were _her_ memories, after all. He understood that she had wanted him to know something, although he did not yet know what that something might be. Still, try as he might, he could not conjure her face again, and his eyelids finally became heavy with exhaustion.

As he drifted off into uneasy sleep, myriad questions swirled through his mind. Why had his mother given him her memories? Was the young boy he had seen the same person who, as an adult, had so misled Byakuya as to cause the war between the keeps? Was he the same young man who Ichigo had seen propose to his mother in another memory? Who was the red-headed woman his mother had seen in Junichi's mind? As sleep finally came to the Regent of Fury's Keep, a voice echoed through his troubled mind – a familiar word:

_Remember._


	19. The Banshee

**Author's Note****: I thought you all would appreciate a little action, for a change (which always takes me SO much longer to write!). Next chappie will have at least some lemon or lime goodness (yes, Blood Seraph, they have been limes up until now, although I'm not honestly sure about the next chapter...lol) for all of you who have been dying for them (I guess that includes me). More explanations, of course, to unfold as the story progresses…*grins* In the meantime, please feel free to ask questions, if you have any. I'm always happy to answer.**

**Merry Christmas to all who are celebrating today! Happy belated Channukah! And to all a very Happy New Year's! I hope 2010 is a great year for everyone!**

**Oh, and, lastly, a disclaimer: if there are any glaring grammatical or typographical errors in this chappie, please don't shoot the beta – I'm in Europe and with the holiday and time difference, I gave my beta a very happy week off! Hehehe. -Lex**

Chapter Nineteen: The Banshee

They reached the Fire Mountains two days later. For now, at least, the weather was cooperating – it was cold, but the sun warmed the rocky trail during the day, making it easier for their horses to maintain their footing. Ichigo had taken to riding at the front of the group, Renji or Hisagi riding alongside him as the trail permitted. The riders spoke little, which suited Ichigo just fine – it was tiring to speak, and he was growing more tired by the day.

It was nearing mid-afternoon on the third day of their ascent up the steep mountain pass that Ichigo began to sense that they were not alone. The sensation would come and go, and he wondered if he was just imagining it – thinking that perhaps his heightened telepathic abilities had picked up on the presence of some of the villagers from the small settlements that dotted the foothills. By early the next morning, however, he was sure it was no villager that he had sensed – the presence was different somehow – not human.

Ichigo gestured to Hisagi and Renji to ride ahead of him, falling back to where Yoruichi brought up the rear of the group. She looked at him with mild interest, slowing down slightly so as to put some distance between herself and the others.

"_What are they?"_ Ichigo asked silently, looking at her with some concern.

"_Banshee," _she replied, evenly. _"Twenty, maybe thirty miles distant from here."_

"_Banshee?" _Ichigo asked, fighting his growing sense of unease. He had never seen one of these winged mountain-creatures, but he had heard stories of them, all of the stories grim. They were meat eaters and fearless. As a child, Ichigo remembered being frightened by stories of highwaymen who rode into the mountains, never to return. Months later, the children would whisper, only the bones of these men remained, picked clean of flesh.

"_We have no choice, Ichigo,"_ Yoruichi replied, sensing his growing fear. _"We cannot turn back now and, even if we could, they would follow. They know we are near."_

Ichigo looked away from her at the two women who rode behind Renji and Hisagi. Ichigo took a deep breath, as he had learned to do over the past few weeks to control the intense emotions he now felt. _"What do you know of them?" _he asked Yoruichi.

"_They have rudimentary intelligence, much like a snake or a lizard," _she replied. _"They are hungry."_

"_What do we do?"_ he asked her, taking a deep breath to stem his fear.

"_We do nothing,"_ she answered. _"We wait for them to make their move."_

That night, Ichigo slept little and, when he did finally sleep, he did not dream.

* * *

"Ichigo." Hisagi's voice, outside of his tent.

Ichigo sat up and blinked. The sun was already up – he had slept far longer than he had intended.

"_Why didn't you wake me?"_ he asked silently.

"_I know how little you sleep, Ichigo," _came the silent reply.

Ichigo took a deep breath, angry with himself for having delayed their departure. He began to roll his blankets as the sun began to peek through the tent opening. The sunlight lit his hands and he flinched – his skin felt as though it had been scorched by fire. He clenched his fists against the pain and looked down. His skin was nearly transparent.

"_You are running out of time, Ichigo,"_ he heard Zangetsu say in his mind.

"_I'll be fine,"_ he said, scowling. _"Furies have been going through this for millennia, right?"_

"_It is a natural process for us," _Zangetsu replied. Ichigo remembered the first time he had seen Zangetsu, how his skin had sparkled and had been nearly transparent in the moonlight. _"When we come of age, we become far less like humans and more like spirits. It is natural for our bodies to change. But you are human, Ichigo. I do not believe you will survive the transformation. We must find a way to halt its progress."_

"_What do you expect me to do about it?" _snapped Ichigo, angrily. _"It's not as if we can get to Thendara any faster."_

"_That is true," _Zangetsu replied calmly, _"but you overexert yourself – you insist on leading the group and standing watch at night. You must conserve your energy."_

"_I owe them…," _Ichigo began, but Zangetsu interrupted his thoughts.

"_If you are to save this world, Ichigo,"_ the fury replied, _"you cannot die on this mountain."_

Ichigo did not respond, instead finishing taking down the tent and hastily donning his gloves to disguise his hands from the others. It would do no one any good to worry about him, regardless of the truth of Zangetsu's words.

"Let's go," he said, tersely, ignoring Hisagi's look of concern and mounting his horse.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when they first saw it – a dark figure outlined against the bright sunlight, like a huge bird of prey. Ichigo put his hand above his eyes to block the sunlight, trying to get a glimpse of the creature. The sunlight burned his eyes as it had never done before, and his eyes watered with the pain of it.

"We must keep riding," Yoruichi said, as the group slowed its progress to get a better look at the creature. "There are two more, close behind. They will not attack in full sun – we must try to find shelter before sunset."

"There are several large caves further down the trail," Hitsugaya said, frowning as he spoke.

"How far?" Renji asked, looking at Ichigo, who looked particularly pale.

"Several hours, if we move quickly…," he hesitated.

"What is it? You're afraid of something, aren't you?" Karin asked with a scowl. "I know that look all too well."

"The caves are not used by travelers," Hitsugaya said, guardedly.

"Not used?" Ichigo asked, glancing at Yoruichi. "Why not?"

"I do not know," Hitsugaya replied. "I have not been this way in many years, but I myself avoided them based upon the stories I heard."

"Stories?" Rukia asked.

"It is said that the caves are inhabited," Hitsugaya explained. "But their inhabitants are not human."

"Furies?" Renji asked.

"No," Yoruichi replied. The others looked at her – it was far too easy for them to forget that she was not human. "But furies and humans are not the only sentient beings who inhabit this planet."

Ichigo was going to ask what particular beings might inhabit the caves of which Hitsugaya spoke, but at that moment, a second shadow passed in front of the sun. "Let's move," Ichigo said, gesturing to Renji to take the lead. Yoruichi nodded as Ichigo rode up with him, she slowing down to reclaim the rear guard.

They rode as quickly as their horses could handle the rocky trail. The horses, who were well used to riding on such difficult terrain, did not complain, although they slipped from time to time on the small stones. In the middle of the trail was a deep rut, cut into the soil by melting snows and rain. A tiny trickle of water still ran up the mountainside, and the riders rode two-by-two on either side of the trail to avoid risking the horses losing their footing.

The sun now hung quite low on the horizon. From time to time, they could hear the distant screams of what they knew now much be the banshee. With each scream, the tension grew.

"How much further?" Ichigo said, turning back to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya pointed to the next ridge, still some distance away. "The rock faces over that ridge are full of many smaller caves," he said. "The largest caves are to be found beyond the smaller ones. There is a stream at the lowest part of the trail which emerges from the caves themselves."

Another scream from above, and several shadows passed, much lower this time. At the top of the ridge, the trees thinned slightly, the wind too strong here for all but the strongest tree to survive.

"_They will likely attack at the top of the ridge," _Yoruichi told Ichigo.

"_Watch Karin and Rukia,"_ he thought. _"I will take the others and go on ahead."_

Yoruichi shook her head. _"They will be far more interested in you than in the women," _she said. Ichigo looked surprised. Then, aloud, she said for all to hear, "Banshee are nearly all female. They are far more interested in the male of any species. Humans are no exception. They are quite fussy eaters; they will only attack the women when they have finished with you."

Ichigo's brow wrinkled as he saw Karin's eyes light up with interest. The thought of a predator that preferred men to women presented an almost unheard-of opportunity for her to take the lead. She nearly grinned with excitement. By now the ridge was only minutes away. "Rukia and I can stay here and hold them off while…"

"No," Ichigo said, stubbornly, interrupting her. "We will go together. I won't risk separating." Karin glared at her brother.

"He's right," said Yoruichi. "The banshee prefer to attack individuals rather than groups. We'll be safer if we keep close."

They rode as close together as they could on the narrow trail. In spots, however, the trail hugged the outside of the peak, and there was barely enough room for one horse, let alone seven. In the air now they could see three banshees clearly in the waning sunlight.

They were enormous creatures, Ichigo realized, neither mammal nor bird exactly. He guessed their wings spanned at least sixteen feet, and they were nearly seven feet long from the tip of their beaks to the end of their tails. Their bodies were covered in black-gray fur, but what appeared to be feathers were clearly visible on their wings. They had long, knife-like beaks that were a deep red color, and Ichigo thought he could see teeth protruding from their large jaws.

As the travelers reach the top of the ridge, the trees thinned rapidly. They would be exposed here, Ichigo knew. He drew his weapon and motioned for the others to do the same.

"They will attack from the rear," Yoruichi told Ichigo, who nodded and turned to the others.

"We will follow Toushirou towards the caves," Ichigo said loudly enough for all his companions to hear. "We will stay together as long as possible until we reach the top of the ridge."

"_You don't plan on taking on these things by yourself, do you?" _Karin snapped, silently.

"You and Renji will bring up the rear with me; the others will lead," Ichigo said out loud. "Once we reach the summit, we'll head back towards the banshees and hold them off long enough for Toushirou to locate the cave." Then he looked at Yoruichi and added, "If the caves are inhabited, I'd rather have you lead them inside with Toushirou. We can handle the banshees, at least long enough to join follow you into the shelter."

"_You should not fight, Ichigo,"_ Yoruichi said, silently for only Ichigo to hear. He could clearly feel Yoruichi's frustration, but he ignored it, telling himself she knew nothing of the chimera he now was – half man, half fury. No fury could be sure of the implications of such a joining, nor could he. He was strong and, despite the pain in his hands and arms, he knew he could still wield a sword.

"They are fast," Yoruichi explained to Ichigo, Renji and Karin. "They will attempt to separate you from us."

Ichigo nodded and caught Rukia's eye as she, Yoruichi, Hisagi and Hitsugaya turned to head towards the caves. He looked away uncomfortably, afraid to betray his mounting fear he had for the safety of his comrades – it would not do for them to see his misgivings about the plan. Rukia said nothing, but looked at him with steely determination. He knew she would not defy him, but she made her disapproval of the arrangements quite clear. He gritted his teeth and turned his horse back towards Yoruichi, Karin and Renji, nodding briefly to them. The slowed their horses slightly, allowing the others to move several feet ahead. The sky had begun to dim, and Ichigo found it more difficult to make out the dark figures soaring above.

"Renji," Ichigo called to his captain. "I need you to keep an eye on their position."

Renji re-sheathed his sword and reached under his shirt, pulling out a small matrix from a leather pouch around his neck. Holding his reins with one hand and allowing his horse to follow the others unguided, then closed his eyes briefly and reopened them. His eyes appeared not to see the trail before them, and Ichigo knew they were fixed upon the winged figures that soared above.

"They are about thirty feet overhead," Renji said. "The largest is to your left, Ichigo, the other two are on the right." Karin raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Renji is a man of many talents," said Ichigo, smiling. "He was offered a position as a technician at the tower in Fury's Keep two years ago, but he chose to stay in the Royal Guard."

Renji frowned. He had never really considered the position at the tower, even though it was considered far more prestigious than the Guard. His place was at Ichigo's side and now, more than ever, he knew he had made the right choice.

"_I, too, am glad you made that choice,"_ he heard Ichigo say, silently.

"They are descending," said Renji, ignoring Ichigo's unspoken comment. Then he blinked again and drew his sword from its sheath.

Ichigo could literally feel the air move above them. Again, the banshee screamed – their cries so loud that it hurt their ears. Ichigo turned his horse suddenly, pointing his sword into the air. The largest of the three animals swooped down over Ichigo's head, and he could almost feel its breath on his face. He swung his sword at the beast, missing it by only several inches. It flew back up into the air and then turned, diving towards him at full speed.

Renji, his eyes focused once again, pulled his horse next to Ichigo's and swung his sword at the banshee, clipping it on the edge of its tail. The banshee screamed, although the cry was more of anger than of pain, as best Ichigo could tell. It turned and aimed its razor-sharp beak at Renji. Ichigo, seeing the creature fly at Renji, quickly turned around and swung his blade at the creature. It veered quickly away from his weapon, soaring back up into the air.

The other two animals now began to descend. Karin, unbeknownst to the others, had jammed one foot under the strap that held her saddle in place and had managed to balance herself precariously with one foot on the saddle. She jabbed her sword at one of the banshee, managing to stab it in the side. The animal fell to the ground, rolling as it hit the snow, then took off once again into the air. These creatures were far stronger than any of them had imagined.

"Behind you!" shouted Renji, as one of the two smaller creatures turned abruptly and dove towards Ichigo. Ichigo ducked, and the creature flew over his head- so close to him that he could smell its putrid breath. The animal hissed as Ichigo ducked and hit it from behind. His sword met its mark, but the beast was so powerful that Ichigo fell out of his saddle in an effort to hold onto his sword. The pain, as he made contact with the hard ground, was far worse than he had expected it to be and for a moment, he could barely see.

"_Damn,"_ he thought, angrily, as he struggled to his feet. Renji rode quickly over, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling him onto his own horse. Rukia, Yoruichi, Hisagi and Hitsugaya were nearly out of sight. The two uninjured animals now hovered between the two groups of travelers, effectively cutting them off from each other.

Karin charged towards the injured animal, jumping from her horse and stabbing it through the eye. It convulsed and howled, its tortured cries capturing the attention of its sisters, who now flew towards Karin. The injured animal shuddered, then moved no more. Karin turned to face the second animal, withdrawing her sword and pointing it at the second banshee.

For a split second, Ichigo could feel something much like anger from the remaining two banshee. He had never been able to sense more than fleeting emotion from the horses and other animals at Fury's Keep, and he was taken aback with the intensity of the sensation. He knew instinctively this was not his own power, but that of Zangetsu. And then it hit him, how distracted he was, how he had not realized that he was no using any of his newfound strength.

"_Zangetsu,"_ thought Ichigo, urgently. _"I need your powers."_

"_That is unwise, Ichigo,"_ the fury replied.

Ichigo felt his temper begin to rise and struggled to contain himself. He was tired of being treated like some sort of invalid. What good were his newfound powers if he was constantly being told to keep them in check. He looked up to see one of the animals heading towards Hitsugaya and the others, up ahead. Ignoring Yoruichi's warning, he focused inward, on the spirit which now was part of his own soul.

"_Lend me your power," _he commanded. He was unsure of what the nature of Zangetsu's powers were, but he didn't care; he had to do something to keep the others safe.

He felt a rush of warmth to his sword hand and saw the blade light up a brilliant blue. Intuitively, he pointed the sword at the animal that was now only yards away from Rukia and the others. A bolt of light, white tinged with blue, flew from the point of the blade towards the creature. He felt himself propelled off the saddle from behind where Renji sat, but he kept his focus on the animal.

He hit the ground and felt a stabbing pain in his right arm. It did not take a healer to tell him that his arm had broken in the fall. Ignoring the pain, he looked up with blurred vision to see the second of the giant winged animals tumble from the sky. He had no doubt it was dead.

"Ichigo," he heard Karin shout. She rode over to him and jumped off her horse, dropping to her knees and leaning over him.

Renji, seeing the third animal fly at the place where Ichigo now lay, galloped towards the banshee to intercept it. It hovered just out of reach of his sword, and he pulled his horse about in a desperate attempt to stab it before it dove. The creature easily dodged Renji's sword, soaring upwards again only to begin another dive. Renji, clasping his star stone with his left hand, closed his eyes again. _He could see the animal's trajectory, knew where it would go based upon its angle of descent. _

Renji focused on the blade of his sword and it appeared to transform into a multi-hinged weapon that stretched skyward. He aimed the sword at the place where he knew the third banshee would fly, carefully manipulating its handle. It struck the last creature in the heart. He opened his eyes and watched it fall, mortally wounded, landing on the snow and sending white flakes skyward.

Ichigo, who had been struggling to stay alert, felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, and his head swam with brief images of wings and sky. That's when he felt them.

"_Karin," _he thought, desperately, looking up at his sister, _"there are more. You must warn the others."_

"_How do you…?" _she replied, soundlessly.

"_I don't know how I know, but I __know_," he insisted. He could see them, in his mind's eye. He could _feel_ their hunger. They had not eaten in weeks, they had sensed the others. _"They are coming, Karin."_

Karin stood up over Ichigo, shielding him from the approaching creatures. She could see them now, six of them, descending rapidly over the crest of the hill.

"Renji!" she shouted, pointing skyward. Renji, who had dismounted his horse and was running over to where Ichigo and Karin were, now stopped and positioned himself between the oncoming animals. They were coming fast, too quickly for Renji and Karin to do more than just defend Ichigo. There were simply too many of them for just two people to fight off.

Ichigo felt his tenuous grasp on consciousness begin to fade. The pain in his limbs from his broken arm was now joined by a more intense pain – his head felt as though it were about to explode. In the netherworld of consciousness and sleep, he could see the creatures, and he understood that if he did nothing, they would likely all perish.

"_I cannot let them die,"_ he thought desperately, lifting his left hand and pointing it at the closest of the animals. Blue flame flew from his fingertips, hitting the animal squarely in the chest. The banshee was thrust backwards several feet in midair, screamed madly, then became limp and fell like a dead weight from the sky. Renji dodged just in time, as the huge creature hit the ground next to him.

There were too many of them. _"Please,"_ Ichigo thought desperately, as he lost consciousness, _"I can't abandon them." _

"_I cannot help you now, Ichigo,"_ he heard Zangetsu say from what sounded like miles away.

Darkness descended unbidden, and he felt himself slip into nothingness.

* * *

"Karin, look out!" Renji shouted, as two banshee flew towards her and Ichigo. Willing the image of her brother's deathly pale face from her mind, she gritted her teeth and ran at the animals, who flew only feet above the ground now, eyeing Ichigo with hungry eyes. She would stop them even if she died in the effort. She screamed and plunged her sword into the closest of the two, struggling to withdraw the blade from the dying animal even as the second one closed in for the kill. She would not be able to stop it – it was now between her and Ichigo.

"No!" she shouted, running towards Ichigo.

"Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!" she heard a familiar voice behind her shout. She looked up to see Hitsugaya, his white hair blowing about his face, his body silhouetted against the now crimson sky, his right hand raised. He was not holding his sword, and he was alone.

An enormous roar reverberated through the air, louder still than the screams of the approaching banshee. Karin saw a giant shadow dive from the sky – a winged creature, far larger than the banshee. She felt the temperature on the top of the ridge plummet and saw frost form on the ground near where Ichigo lay. As she watched, a giant dome of ice formed around her brother's unconscious figure, a shield of sorts, protecting him from the hungry creatures. She looked up to see a dragon fly directly at the approaching banshee. The dragon was enormous, four or five times larger than the largest of the banshee - its eyes were the color of the ocean, its scales shimmered, as if covered by tiny ice crystals.

"_There is no such thing as a dragon,"_ she told herself, blinking and shaking her head as if to dispel an hallucination. But she knew instinctively that this was no delusion – the creature was real and as solid as she.

The dragon now was silent, gliding through the air on its enormous wings. It swung its powerful tail, hitting the attacking banshee in the side. The infuriated animal screamed once again, but the dragon exhaled a stream of ice, which struck the banshee's wings. It fell to the ground like the others, and lay still. Then, without a sound, the dragon flew at the remaining creatures, felling them all with apparent ease. The air was still. Renji, who stood open-mouthed, now fingered his star stone, searching the skies for more. He shook his head at Karin, his face full of relief. She still stood, transfixed, at the dragon which hovered above them soundlessly.

"There are no more," Renji said, putting his stone away and running over to the dome of ice which enclosed Ichigo. Hitsugaya, running down from top of the ridge, raised his hand and both dragon and ice vanished. Reaching Ichigo, he dropped to his knees, his face pale, fear burning in his turquoise eyes.

"Let me heal him," he said to Renji and Karin, who moved away from Ichigo. He laid his hands on Ichigo's chest and they glowed slightly white. After a moment, he said, "He is alive, but weak. His arm is broken. We must get him to the cave, immediately. He will freeze here. His body temperature has dropped. I don't know why." Renji pulled off his jacket and laid it over Ichigo, then gently picked Ichigo up and cradled him in his arms. His face was tense, his gaze focused ahead of them, looking for the caves of which Hitsugaya had spoken.

"_Damn you, Ichigo,"_ he thought, hoping the unconscious man would hear him. It was easier to be angry than worry.

Several hundred feet down on the other side of the ridge's crest, Hitsugaya led them through some woody bushes to a small opening in the rocks. There was barely enough room for one of them to squeeze through, let alone Renji carrying Ichigo. Hitsugaya, without a word, threw his cloak onto the dirt and entered the cave. Renji lay the unconscious Ichigo on the cloak and Hitsugaya pulled him through.

On the other side, Rukia, Hisagi and Yoruichi ran to the opening as they saw Ichigo on the ground. Yoruichi put her hand on Ichigo's face. "Bring him over there," she ordered, pointing to several large rocks which glowed orange with heat. "I will see what I can do for him." Then, silently, she added to Hitsugaya, _"I will need you to mend his arm later but, for now, I must do something to stop the Metamorphosis."_

"What is the matter with him?" Rukia asked, now kneeling by Ichigo's head. She put her hand to his cheek and felt the deathly cold of his skin. Even in the dim light of the cave, she could see that the skin on his face was also becoming oddly transparent, much like his hands. She knew instinctively that something was very wrong.

"When furies go through what you call 'Threshold Sickness', our bodies begin to change," Yoruichi explained.

"But he's human," Rukia said. "Will he become like you?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "His body is not like ours. If he continues the Metamorphosis, he will surely die."

"I don't understand. Why is his body changing?"

"Furies are not corporeal beings in the same sense as humans. Our cells do not maintain the same structure as yours – they can be easily manipulated. It is how we are born. But when our powers begin to develop, our bodies become even less cohesive. We learn to hold them together, to change them at will to take on any appearance we wish. This is how you can see me as a human – I am able to rearrange my cells so that I appear in this form," Yoruichi explained.

"So you're saying he will simply…disintegrate? Disappear unless the process is halted?" Hitsugaya asked.

Yoruichi nodded somberly. "When my brother gave Ichigo his own life force, he also gave Ichigo his powers and, with them, Ichigo's body has begun to change."

"How can you stop the change from happening?" Rukia asked.

At this Yoruichi shook her head. "I am not sure I can," she replied. "Even a healer with Lady Unohana's skill would be hard pressed to reverse the process. All I can do is make him comfortable so that perhaps he will survive the rest of the journey. At least in Thendara, he has a chance."

"_I_ will help him," Rukia said. The others looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Princess, there is nothing you can…," Yoruichi began.

"No," Rukia insisted. Her face was set, determined. "He will die here, and you know it. And even if by some chance you can temporarily halt the progress of this…transformation…, he will likely die on the trail. We still have several weeks to go to reach Thendara."

"You are no healer, Princess," interjected Hitsugaya, looking dismayed.

"I possess the Kuchiki Gift," she replied. "I can manipulate matter. Perhaps, with the proper direction, I can stabilize…"

"From what I've been told, your gift is one beyond your ability to control," Yoruichi said, kindly.

"It doesn't matter; I won't allow it," growled Renji. "If anything should happen to him... Hell, it's already happened once. I won't see him hurt again."

"Rukia is probably right," Yoruichi said, solemnly, looking at Renji. "He will likely not survive the trip to Thendara with only my help."

"I will not stand by and watch him die," Rukia said, defiantly.

"There may be a way I can help you and keep you both safe," said Yoruichi. "I am told the Kuchiki powers are very similar to our own. It is said that, of all the great Seriana Clans, the Kuchiki's share more of our blood than any other. I spent several decades at the Tower in Thendara before its destruction; I can monitor and guide you. I cannot guarantee it will succeed, but together we may be able to at least slow the process until we reach Thendara. I should be able to keep you safe, as well, Princess."

Renji scowled, but said nothing.

"If there is any sign of trouble," Yoruichi said, "I will pull you back, Princess. You must be willing to allow me to do so; you must swear that you will not challenge me if it becomes too dangerous. Will you agree to this, at least?"

Rukia nodded silently.

"I will need one other person monitor, to pull me back, just in case I am unable," said Yoruichi.

"I have also been trained as a monitor," Karin said, with a sigh. "My father fought long and hard to convince the Donya that I would be an inappropriate addition to the South Tower. I spent an entire year there." There was more than a hint of distaste in her voice and she glared at Hitsugaya.

Yoruichi nodded and turned to Rukia, who carefully unwrapped her star stone. It pulsed from within with light as she laid it on her bare palm. Yoruichi reached into her small pack and withdrew a small vial of blue liquid.

"Kirian," she said, handing it to Rukia. "It is used in the Towers to ready the mind for particularly difficult work. It will relax you and perhaps even protect you from some of the damage your own abilities may inflict. Just a small sip will be sufficient."

Rukia took the flask in her free hand, took a sip and handed it back to Yoruichi. Immediately, she began to feel slightly lightheaded, her muscles less tense. The room began to fade, and she felt something soft under her head as she leaned back onto the ground, inches from Ichigo. As her eyes closed, she grasped his hand gently with her left.

"_Ichigo,"_ she thought, as she felt her consciousness separate from her mortal body.


	20. The Overworld

**Author's Note: For most of you, this will be a back to back posting, since Fanfiction is being very stubborn and not sending notifications of updates...sigh. ****So, lemonade as promised. I have toned it a bit down here on FF because of the "T" rating. If you want to read the few extra sentences, check out the chapter on DeviantArt - I'll post a link on my profile. Also a hint of a thaw in our favorite ice-man and a hint of HitsuKarin to come. XD Thanks to Whitecloud1, as always, for her ideas! Enjoy!-Lex**

Chapter Twenty: The Overworld

_She walked on an open plain, somewhere between consciousness and the spirit world – a place called the Overworld. She had been here only several times before: when she had been ill with the Threshold Sickness and when she had been tested by the Donya at the East Tower. The Overworld was not an unpleasant place, but she did not feel entirely comfortable here, either._

_Several different kinds of spirits frequented this place. The most readily visible to her were those who wandered here while sleeping – all of them unaware of her presence or the presence of others. Dreamers were easy to spot; they had no true corporeal shape here, only the dim and transparent outline of bodies who wandered with no seeming destination. The keepers and technicians from the Great Towers, as well as the smaller ones also roamed here. They were as different from the dreamers as night is to day – solid, stationary, focused on working with the others in their circles to do the work of their respective towers. They did not tolerate interference from others and they held themselves apart from the other temporary residents of this higher plane of existence._

_From time to time, she could see the faces of those spirits who had passed on, whose earthly bodies were no more. She had heard of souls that had been lost in this place for centuries before finding their way onward. No one knew exactly where dead souls eventually ended up, but in this place they wandered aimlessly, searching for something to which no one could direct them._

_There were other souls like her in this realm, as well – living, breathing Serians who had chosen to come here - healers, scholars, even family members separated by distance who wished to commune. There were those who, like Ichigo, had not come here of their own volition, but came because their souls were in turmoil or damaged, or whose bodies were so frail as to not fully support their consciousness. Many never knew they came here, having never been identified as possessing the gifts of the Nobles. Many did not recognize this place for what it was. Ichigo, she knew, would be such a soul. Aware, yet unaware of where he was. Lost, injured._

_She knew her task; she had seen it in Yoruichi's mind. She must find him first, in this incredibly vast place of near reality. She must convince him to let her mind join with his, and she must reenter his body, their consciousnesses joined, so that she could halt or, even better, repair some of the damage to his body. No traditional healer could do such a thing, for the sickness that would claim him was not one that had begun in his body. No, this sickness had begun in his injured soul the minute Zangetsu had brought him back from the limbo into which the sword had thrust him when it had pierced his body. She would help him survive this, but she feared the change that a true union of his soul with the fury's would bring._

"_Rukia," she heard Yoruichi's voice whisper. "You must find him. He is lost; he will not know to look for you."_

_Heeding Yoruichi's words, Rukia walked across the vast plain. Everything seemed so far away and she wondered if she would ever find him here. "But where will I find him?" she thought, urgently._

"_He will likely look for a familiar place – a place where he is at home, where he is at peace," came Yoruichi's reply._

_At peace. At home. _

_Rukia continued to walk. She knew nothing here was real in the traditional sense – that this was a place of thoughts and ideas. Each soul created its own reality here. She closed her eyes and reached for her matrix, which felt as solid here as it had in the real world below. Their minds had, on several occasions, been in close contact and she had gotten slight glimpses of people and places in his thoughts._

_Where would you go, Ichigo? What place is comforting to you? To whom would you run?_

_Not her, she was sure. His feelings for her were conflicted – she knew in her heart he loved her at least as much as she loved him, and yet he feared he could not control himself around her, that he would harm her._

_Terra, perhaps? And yet, as soon as she had this thought, she knew she would not find him there. He had known true friendship there, but he had never once been at home in that world, he had never been accepted for who he was._

_Accepted. Loved. But where?_

_And then she saw it – a woman's face. A beautiful woman with light brown hair and eyes that were lit with love: love for her son._

_He is searching for her. Masaki. The castle. He would be at the castle, perhaps in the small courtyard in which she had often seen him sitting alone, engrossed in thought. And then she saw it, shining before her, its white stone walls glittering: The Castle at Fury's Keep._

"_Ichigo,"_ _she thought, searching for his presence. She imagined his face, forcing herself to put aside the memory of the pained look she had seen so many times. Had she ever seen him truly happy? She must search his memory for that face._

_In the Overworld, distance meant nothing. To imagine a place, to wish to be in a place was to be at that place. She imagined the Castle at Fury's Keep and then she saw him: a small boy sitting on a white stone fountain, watching silvery fish swim with the sun reflecting off their smooth bodies._

"_Ichigo." She had never felt so relieved._

_He looked up at her, but she knew immediately that this Ichigo, this small boy, did not recognize her face._

"_Ichigo," she said once again, walking over to him._

"_Who are you?" he asked, looking up at her with warm brown eyes._

"_I am Rukia," she said, smiling at him._

"_Rukia," he replied. "I know that name."_

"_You are Ichigo," she said, sitting down next to him. "We have met before."_

_He stood up and walked over to the fountain, running his hand through the water. The fish darted away and he smiled._

"_Have you seen her?" he asked, turning around to face her, his face lit with hope._

"_No," Rukia replied. "She is not here, Ichigo."_

_He turned back to the fountain, clearly disappointed. "Where is she?"_

"_She is within you now."_

"_Why are you here?" he asked her._

"_I came to help you, Ichigo. Do you remember? You are ill."_

"_I remember a man, with dark hair."_

"_That is Zangetsu," she replied._

_He turned around again and his tiny face was wet with tears. "He is gone, too, isn't he?"_

"_Yes," she answered sadly._

"_Too many have died on my account," he said, frowning. There was a hint of the man in his eyes now and she began to see the familiar loneliness return._

"_Many will die if you do not return with me," she said, reaching out her hand. "Will you let me help you?"_

"_I do not wish for anything to happen to you, Rukia," he said._

_She smiled. "Nothing will happen to me," she said. "But you cannot stay here forever."_

_He walked over to her and put his hand in hers._

* * *

_They stood in a field of thick grass. Here and there, tiny white flowers had appeared, like snow dotting the tops of the mountains. She turned to look for the boy whose hand she held, but he was no longer a boy._

"_Ichigo."_

_He smiled at her and she felt her fear dim. Here, in this place without boundaries, he looked almost serene. The wind blew softly, neither warm nor cold. She knew it wasn't real, but it still felt wonderful on her face._

_He turned to her and put his hand gently on her face. She closed her eyes and, although she knew the scent of him that filled her senses was just in her mind, she breathed deeper. Here, without the constraints of reality, she could feel him as she had never felt him before. She could sense what she had known was in his heart, although he had never spoken of it to her._

"_We must return, Ichigo," she said, but her voice betrayed her desire to stay here, with him._

"_I know this place," he said, looking out over the soft grass. "I used to come here, when I lived on Terra. I didn't understand then what it was. I learned only much later that this place connected me to my home, to Seriana."_

_She felt his hand tighten around hers._

"_I cannot ask you to do this," he said, sadly._

"_I wish to help you, Ichigo," she said, turning and looking up into his eyes. "I have known what it is like to lose you – I will not allow that to happen again. Please, we must go."_

"_I will go with you," he replied, with a sigh. "But first, will you stay here with me for just an instant? Time does not exist in this place. I want to stay here with you, if only for a moment."_

_She smiled with understanding. Here, in this place without time, without reality – this place was the only place where he could exist without the constraints of his position. Here he was not a king; he was simply a man. Still, even in this place, she knew he would not press her._

"_I will stay, but you must promise me that you will allow me to help you," she replied, knowing that the hardest thing for him was to permit others to give of themselves to him. She could feel it in his soul in this place as she had never felt it before. Here, where the barriers he had erected around himself were nearly non-existent. "You must open your soul to mine, so that I may heal your body."_

_He said nothing, but pulled her against his chest and held her there for what felt like an eternity. And as he held her, she could feel the layers of protection fall away, one by one, until all that was left was his soul, raw, pained, hungry. She knew that, in the real world, she would have cried to feel so much grief, but here, such emotions were experienced quite differently – as if each emotion, even the most intense, were another color on the horizon at sunset._

"_You must know I love you, Rukia," he said, still holding her tightly. "You must know how I ache for you."_

_She smiled and held him tighter, allowing him to feel what was in her heart. "Do you want me, Ichigo?" she asked him._

_His response was a primal moan of desire for her. He pulled slightly away from her, just enough so he could see her face clearly. For once, the pain was truly absent from his eyes – they burned now with something indescribable, an intensity of soul that she knew could only be seen in this place. This time, unlike the last when he had held her in the castle, he was gentle, his movements slow, as if he was savoring every touch. He ran his fingertips over her cheeks and into her hair, feeling the silkiness of it between his fingers._

"_You are so beautiful," he whispered, as though it was a revelation, something only a few souls could comprehend. And she heard the unspoken words, 'I am so afraid I will lose you, too', and she responded by kissing him. _

_As she kissed him she marveled at how real, how solid his lips felt beneath hers. She felt the slight presence of Yoruichi withdraw and she knew the fury had released the tenuous hold that tethered Rukia to the real world below. She did not doubt the fury understood that Ichigo would guide her back to his soul and when it was time, Rukia would find her own path back to her own body. She wondered if the fury understood more than that, as well, but she did not feel shame or embarrassment. This place was, more than anything, a place of dreams and lost inhibitions._

_His lips wandered from hers to the soft skin of her chin and to her neck. She shivered, involuntarily, at the gossamer touch. She closed her eyes. If this was all they could ever share, it would be enough. And, in some sense, she realized that what they shared in this place was deeper, more intimate perhaps than anything they could share in the flesh._

_As one, they lay on the grass, which felt softer than any bed in which she had ever lain. For a moment, all he did was stare at her in wonder. Then, again very gently, he reached for her and she lay her head against his chest. The silken shirt he wore did nothing to mask the beating of his heart, and with each beat, she felt more and more as if their minds were one._

"_Please," she said softly, knowing that it was terribly forward of her, but not caring. "I want you to make love to me here, in this place. I want to know your soul."_

_He silently marveled at her and, in that instant, although she knew she would not be his first, she understood that in his heart, there was no other woman. Without fear or embarrassment, she stood up and unbuttoned her overdress, allowing it to fall silently on the grass. The wind blew the thin material around her tiny body and she smiled, her violet eyes alive with desire for him. He watched her undress, as if he were watching the sunset for the first time after being blind his entire life. She untied the lacing of her underdress and it fell about her ankles, a puddle of silk that shimmered in the sunlight._

_For a moment, he did nothing. He could not take his eyes from her; he was drawn to her as a river is drawn to the ocean. Then he reached his hand up to her and she knelt down beside him, pushing the thin fabric of his shirt from his chest, and running her hands over the hard muscle there. He inhaled deeply, but his eyes remained on her body, as if by closing his eyes, he might tempt fate – that she would vanish and he would once again be alone._

"_I will not leave you, Ichigo," she said, knowing his thoughts. "My heart and soul are already yours."_

_He sighed as she pulled his shirt over his head and caressed his shoulders and neck, kissing him gently on the neck, feeling the gooseflesh as his body responded to hers. Then, just as tenderly, she undressed him so that they lay, skin against skin, in the soft grass._

"_Rukia," he whispered, wrapping his arms about her naked body, wanting to feel every bit of her skin, to know every part of her. "Promise me that, if we survive what lies ahead, you will be my wife."_

_She nearly cried. "We will survive," she replied. And, although she did not answer directly, he knew that she wanted nothing more. _

_He kissed her more passionately now, his mouth more insistent, and he heard her moan. He kissed her chin, her neck and her breasts, and she thought she might die from pleasure. She ran her hands against his back, marveling at the strength of him and the soft skin that covered the hard muscle there._

"_Please," she said, her voice low, husky._

_There was no pain as their bodies joined, although had it been real, she doubted she would have minded for the joy of their union. For an instant, even in this place where time did not exist, she felt as though the universe had come to an end. And in that moment, she felt the reality of this place begin to fade, and her mind joined fully with his._

_She saw herself through his eyes – the woman she was, the intense longing and love she aroused in him. She saw his memories, felt his pain and his joy, knew his hope for the future of their world, his fear at the threat to all he loved so dearly. She felt his anger at Aizen, for having sacrificed so many lives for his own selfish purposes. She felt his respect for the man she called 'Nii-sama,' and his love for his sisters, his father, his people, his friends. She reached within him and felt the little boy, frightened and alone, saw his mother's face, knew his pain at the loss of her love. She was now in his soul, she knew._

"_Yoruichi," she whispered. "Guide me."_

_She felt the feather-light touch of the fury again, and saw Ichigo's ailing body. She could feel his heart beating – it was weak, stressed to its limits. "He is closer to death then any of us knew,"_ _she thought, painfully._

"_Can you see the damage?" came Yoruichi's voice from the distance._

"_Yes," Rukia replied. "It is worse than we imagined. I don't think I can repair it all."_

"_If you can heal his organs – his heart, his lungs, his brain – he will survive long enough for us to reach Thendara," Yoruichi replied. "What you do will likely not be permanent, but it will give him the time he needs."_

"_I know what to do," Rukia replied._

_She felt herself in his flesh and imagined that she was reaching into his heart. Here, she could sense the cells that made up the muscle had begun to whither, to disappear as the skin on his hands. She touched her matrix with her mind and directed her power to rebuilding the broken cell walls, infusing their interiors with her strength. She knitted together the cells so that they reformed, strengthening the muscle as she went. She could feel his heart beat stronger, felt the blood flow to his extremities and his mind. From there, she explored his struggling lungs and his other organs, willing the life force back into the cells that had begun to die. She could feel his mind begin to reach for consciousness._

"_Ichigo," she said, as she felt Yoruichi gently push her in the direction of her own body, "we will survive this."_

* * *

"How is she?" Karin asked as Hitsugaya released his hands from Rukia's face. He had worked for nearly an hour to heal her.

"Weak," he said. "She will need to rest, as will he."

Ichigo, his face having regained some of its color, slept peacefully nearby. Karin reached over and wiped the blood from under Rukia's nose and mouth.

"Is there nothing that can be done to help her control the effects of her powers?" Karin asked. She was close enough to Hitsugaya that, despite the wall he had created around his mind, she could sense his concern for the tiny raven-haired princess.

"Her gift will always tax her body," Yoruichi replied, as she replaced the cloak over Rukia's unconscious body, "but she can learn to wield it with less damage. Unohana will teach her." Then she smiled and put her hand on Karin's shoulder.

"Your brother will be alright," she said, kindly. "He must not overly tax himself and he must not use his powers, but Unohana will know what to do to help him."

Karin looked relieved, then stood up and walked over to the opening to the cave. Through the narrow crack in the rock, she could see the snow falling. It would still be a difficult trip from here, she knew, especially in the snow. She turned back to look at the others. Renji stood, leaning against the wall of the cave, watching Ichigo with such intensity that she found herself admiring his determination. If sheer will could affect her brother's safety, then she knew Ichigo would never come to harm. She smiled at this thought. Hisagi had gathered some wood and was tending to the small fire he had built nearby. Yoruichi tended to Ichigo and Rukia and, judging from the expression on Yoruichi's face, Karin knew that, at least for the time being, they were both out of danger.

Hitsugaya sat, as always, away from the others. He looked tired, but he did not sleep. Karin knew he would _not_ sleep, not as long as the others were at risk of harm from enemies seen or unseen. Karin took a deep breath and walked over to him, jumping up easily onto the ledge where he sat, knees to his chest.

"What do you want?" he asked. His words were harsh, but his tone was calm.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life, and my brother's," she said simply.

He said nothing.

"I…," she hesitated, uncharacteristically, her curiosity getting the best of her. "I did not know you were capable…I did not know the 'Dragon' was real." She frowned, frustrated with herself for feeling so awkward around him – she had never felt this way around him before.

"It's real," he replied simply, and looked down at the ring on his left hand.

"The ring," she said. "It was your father's, wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"That's what you were doing with Ukitake in Winter's Keep all these weeks? Learning to control the power to summon it?"

"Summoning it is not so difficult," he replied, and she was slightly taken aback that he had even responded to her. "Learning to work with it – that is far more challenging."

"Work with it?" she asked. "You mean, it is alive?"

"It is conscious," Hitsugaya replied, still not looking at her. "It has its own will, its own desires."

In spite of herself, Karin's eyes widened in surprise. "I had heard stories of the Dragon, as a child. But when I asked my father…" Her voice trailed off, and she felt her usual anger towards him return. She stood up to leave.

For a moment, he hesitated. He could feel her anger and he knew he was the cause of it. She had changed – she had grown colder since he had left – and it was not just towards him.

"_Have I made her heart as cold as mine?" _he wondered. The thought of it pained him.

"Karin," he said, his voice so low that she almost did not hear him. She had been about to jump back down onto the cave floor, but she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" she said.

"I am sorry I left without saying goodbye," he replied.


	21. The Question

**Author's Note****: Back in the States again and, finally, I've finished the new chapter. XD The travelers stand on a knife's edge between life and death, in many ways. The longest chapter yet in the story, and one of the most introspective. I like to think of it as a turning point for many of the characters, especially Ichigo and Hitsugaya. A fitting chapter for a new year, I think – reassessing who you are, what you want from life, and what and who you have to be grateful for are universal themes for all of us! Enjoy! –Lex**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Question

"The snow is still falling too hard," Renji said, coming back from the entrance of the cave. In truth, he was slightly relieved to be saying these words for, although he was deeply worried for Ichigo, he knew his friend was still too weak to travel. He had seen Threshold Sickness before – he had suffered through it himself. Still, seeing Ichigo so ill had left him shaken to the core. In some ways, although he hated to admit it, Renji found it easier to cope with the pain of having lost Ichigo than the constant worry that he might lose him again. For this, Renji felt more than just guilty; he felt unworthy to be Ichigo's friend.

The others, too, were feeling the strain of the journey. Even Hitsugaya, who had always led his own men, had begun to see Ichigo as their leader. For Hitsugaya, who had never wanted to lead anyone, knowing that a man as competent and determined as Ichigo was in charge of the band of travelers was an enormous relief, although he was not fully conscious of this fact and, even if he were, he would have admitted it to no one. Hitsugaya knew only that some of the weight of leadership had been lifted from his shoulders, only now to resettle upon those shoulders more heavily even than before.

It was the fourth day they had spent in the cave after the fight with the banshee, and their provisions were beginning to dwindle. They had planned to take four weeks to cross the Fire Mountains and then the Mountains of Thendara, but it had already been more than two and they were not even third of the way to their destination. If they could make it down to the broad valley between the mountain ranges they would be able to resupply in one of the small villages. At one point, Hitsugaya had proposed building a litter on which to carry the ailing Ichigo, but the deep snow made that pretty much impossible as well.

Ichigo was slowly recovering and no longer in imminent danger of death. Still, the damage to his body remained, the changes Rukia had been able to affect were not a cure. Ichigo had more time, but he would not survive indefinitely without treatment, so returning to Winter's Keep was out of the question. Since she had awoken, Rukia had not left Ichigo's side and she, too, had grown more worried about their predicament with each passing day and for Ichigo's fragile health.

It was nearly midday when Hitsugaya, who had been standing at the cave entrance watching the falling snow, had turned and walked with determination back over to the others and announced that he was heading out on his own to return with provisions and help.

"You're insane," said Renji. "No one can survive for long in these conditions."

"I've _lived_ in the mountains for years," Hitsugaya replied, with icy contempt. "I've survived conditions far worse than these."

Renji's eyes narrowed. "He's too cold already to freeze to death," he muttered to himself.

Hitsugaya ignored Renji, but walked over to his pack and began to gather his things. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and hopped down off her perch, alighting next to Hitsugaya. He scowled at her.

"You won't convince me to wait here any longer," Hitsugaya growled, not looking at her.

"I had no intention of it," she replied, flashing her cat-like grin. She glanced over at Karin, who was watching them intently. "You intend to go alone, then?"

"Of course," he replied. He preferred to be alone – it was simpler. "I gave my men orders to rendezvous with me outside Thendara. I'll bring them back with a suitable litter to carry Ichigo."

"And if I cannot keep your orange-haired friend here until then?" Yoruichi asked, glancing over at Ichigo.

"I will find you," Hitsugaya replied. "The Dragon it is quite useful for locating _Comyn." _He used the more traditional Seriana word for those Nobles who possessed psi powers.

"Interesting," Yoruichi said, her eyes fixed on Hitsugaya's face. "It has been so long since I have heard anyone speak of the Dragon, even longer since I have seen it with my own eyes."

Hitsugaya said nothing

"Did you know that your father never physically summoned the Dragon even though he possessed the power to do so?" she asked him. "Does that surprise you?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "Perhaps he would still be alive had he found the courage to do so."

"The Dragon is far too powerful a weapon to resolve the minor disputes that arise between men," she said, knowing her words would provoke his anger.

"Minor disputes?" he challenged, as expected, cold fury in his eyes.

"If your father had used the Dragon to defend the lives of his family when your uncle's clan sought to exterminate them, he would have destroyed half the city along with the lives of his enemies," she replied, unflinchingly matching his eyes. "He knew the Dragon could save him, and he chose to die, knowing his Keep would remain safe."

Hitsugaya said nothing, his expression dark, brooding.

"The Dragon was initially summoned during the Age of Chaos, before your recorded time," Yoruichi continued. "The Dragon was meant to be a weapon of war. It was part of what kept our planet free of Terran domination."

"Here, on the mountain, the Dragon is free to move about unfettered by man. Here, it can be controlled, as you have controlled it. But do not forget what Ukitake taught you: it is not a _thing_ to be trifled with. Even though it recognizes you as its earthly master, you must still prove your value to the beast before it will obey you without question."

"It obeyed my father," Hitsugaya retorted, tired of the lecture and anxious to get on his way.

"After a fashion, it did," Yoruichi conceded. "The last of your people who was truly able to wield its power to the full measure, however, was your great-grandfather, Lord Akio."

"I am told my grandfather Daiki could wield it with great ease, as well," Hitsugaya replied, remembering the stories of battles won in the wars between the Keeps of his father's own generation. "If my grandfather had not died in battle, perhaps the wars would not have continued into my lifetime."

At this, Yoruichi sighed deeply. "There is much truth the older generation does not wish to speak," she replied, shaking her head slightly.

"What is there to tell of but of the treachery of those who held the Keeps before my lifetime?"

"There was treachery, to be sure," she answered, and in her voice, he could hear the weariness of one who had lived through centuries of war and seen many die. "But there is more…folly, presumption."

Hitsugaya scowled at her; she was holding something back. "If you have something to say, woman," he replied, angrily, "then say it, and be done with it."

She raised an eyebrow at his momentary display of anger. "Were you ever told of how Lord Daiki met his death?"

He hesitated. He knew only what his father had told him - that his grandfather Daiki had fallen on the battlefield, when his father was just a boy.

"Your grandfather died at the hands of the Dragon," she replied, simply.

"At the hands of the Dragon?" he repeated. "Impossible. He was the most powerful in the history of my clan to wield the beast."

"Perhaps," she replied. "But, in battle, he attempted to use the Dragon in a manner to which the Dragon had not given its consent."

"Are you saying the _Dragon_ killed my grandfather, then?" Hitsugaya demanded. Such a thought was preposterous, unbelievable.

"If by 'kill', you mean that the Dragon struck him down," Yoruichi replied, "no. The Dragon would not willingly kill its wielder. However, wielding the Dragon requires rapport and control. No man or woman alive has yet been able to wield the full power of the dragon. If the wielder attempts to press beyond his or her own limits when summoning the beast, the wielder will die.

"Daiki attempted to use the Dragon for _good_, I promise, but he nevertheless attempted to use powers of which he knew little and could not control. You must remember, young regent," – Hitsugaya bristled at being called this – "that you must be able to match the Dragon's strength and power, or the Dragon's power will destroy your human body. Your grandfather, in an effort to save his own people, exceeded that which his mortal body could tolerate. He died because the Dragon was too powerful for him."

For a moment, Hitsugaya said nothing. He had come to think of the Dragon as something that _he _controlled, not something that controlled _him_ or could short-circuit his own body. He believed the Dragon was much like the star stone he wore around his neck – a tool to be used to amplify his own abilities. And, although he had understood that the Dragon was sentient, he had not considered that it possessed power and strength far beyond that which he had mastered or, perhaps, could _ever_ master.

"I only tell you this," said Yoruichi, "to caution you. Ukitake has told me that you, above any other in your clan, may learn to fully call upon the powers of the Dragon. But, even if this is true, you will need time to master your control. Do not act rashly, or you will risk the lives of others, as well."

Hitsugaya frowned and threw his pack over his shoulder. "I have heard your words," he said, stiffly. "I will not endanger those whom I am sworn to protect." He looked back at Ichigo, who was sleeping quietly.

"I will return as soon as I can," he said, as he walked to the cave exit. _"Keep him safe,"_ he added, silently, knowing that he could hide no thoughts from her.

"_You have my word, Lord Regent,"_ Yoruichi replied silently, stressing the title. Hitsugaya scowled once more and walked swiftly out of the cave.

* * *

"_Rukia."_

"_I'm right next to you,"_ she replied, happy to hear his voice, if only in her mind.

His eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up.

"You've been very ill, Ichigo," she said, softly.

He took a deep breath and sat up, ignoring the obvious concern in her voice. His head spun slightly, but he felt far better than he had on the mountain when they had met the bansee. "I'm fine," he said. He looked around at the cave. "How long…?"

"Four days," she answered.

He pushed away the flicker of guilt at the knowledge that they had been delayed four days because of him. Over by the fire, he could see Yoruichi sitting cross-legged. She glanced at him, but said nothing. To his left, Renji stood, his relief at Ichigo's improvement evident in his face, Hisagi by his side.

"The banshee?" Ichigo asked.

"Dead," Rukia replied, "all of them. Lord Hitsugaya summoned the Dragon; we were all able to make it here safely. Do you remember?"

"I remember losing consciousness," he said, slowly, frowning. For a moment, he said nothing, then looked back at her with startled recognition. "You…you brought me back. I was lost, confused. I remember sitting at the edge of the fountain, watching the fish…"

"Your body was so weak from the Threshold Sickness that your soul was lost in the Overworld," she said simply. "Yoruichi guided me to you. I was able to repair some of your damaged organs, at least temporarily. But we must get you to Thendara, Ichigo."

"_Far more happened in the Overworld than you mending my broken body,"_ he thought, looking into her violet eyes. For a moment, Ichigo felt the intense pain of loss that he had experienced in the Overworld. Then, the memory of pain faded and he remembered pleasure and peacefulness – her body, warm against his.

She said nothing, but did not look away from him, either. Again her eyes met his and he felt something stir inside of him. What they had shared in the Overworld had been far more intimate than just physical pleasure.

"_I will have you treat me the same as you always have, Ichigo," _she said, feeling his burgeoning concern for her safety. _"What we shared does not alter that."_

He did not reply, and she could sense his inner conflict.

"_I know your soul, Ichigo,"_ she added. _"You do not believe women are to be treated as anything but equals. I am strong and you need my power to achieve your goal. What happened between us must not change this."_

He sighed and managed a lop-sided smile. She was right, of course. He was stronger with her by his side; they _all_ were stronger for it.

* * *

Hitsugaya had ridden for several hours and, for much of that time he had sensed he was not alone. The feeling neither concerned him nor did it cause him to fear for his safety. He knew who followed him. Finally, having reached the limits of his patience, he abruptly pulled his horse around and waited, frowning.

"I should have known you wouldn't have waited in that cave any longer," he said, with resignation.

"_I didn't realize you knew me so well, Toushirou,"_ Karin replied flippantly, as she rode her horse into view. They both knew this to be untrue; he knew her far better than anyone save, perhaps, her brother. He narrowed his eyes slightly and, for an instant, she thought she felt a glimmer of amusement from him. Then he quickly closed himself off to her, and she could no longer sense his feelings or thoughts. Years ago, this telepathic rebuff would have caused her pain, but she was used to it by now. The days when they shared their thoughts and feelings were in the past now; he would share his own thoughts with no one.

"Does your brother know you followed me?" he asked aloud.

"Why would that matter?" she replied. "For twenty years, I managed without a brother's watchful eye. You know yourself that I fight as well as any man."

He scowled, only now noticing that the snow that had begun to fall again in earnest. She had distracted him, as she always did. He wondered vaguely if things might have been different for them if he were now the Regent of Dragon's Keep. Perhaps he would have met her at one of the annual councils; perhaps she would have been paraded about in the old fashion at a Comyn ball to be married off to the most eligible young man. But that was a custom long gone, existing before the lengthy wars tore the Keeps one from the other, before his family was killed. Would she have been as attractive to him then, dressed in royal finery and appropriately submissive?

The image of Karin as a dutiful and meek bride made him laugh to himself. He could never have imagined her that way; more likely she would have joined the Renunciates and forsaken marriage entirely, just to maintain her freedom. _"And rightfully so,"_ he thought. No, the days when women were pawns in a man's game of political dominance, at least insofar as marriage, were long gone. True, many women were still bound to the towers without wishing to be, but things had changed a great deal since his grandfather's day.

Hitsugaya had heard that, after Isshin's abdication, some of the members of the Council of Fury's Keep had attempted to force Kaien to send his niece to the South Tower. He had learned this through conversations he had overheard between Urahara and Kyouraku which he had now come to realize were staged entirely for his own benefit. The old fury had wanted Hitsugaya to understand the complexities of politics and duty to which the Nobles were bound. Hitsugaya guessed that his advisor did not approve of the old ways of handling women with highly-prized psi abilities, although Urahara would never have voiced his personal opinion on the matter, choosing to let Hitsugaya arrive at his own conclusions.

From what little Hitsugaya had gleaned, both Isshin and Kaien had objected to Karin's placement in the Tower, but, faced with pressure from the Council, had ultimately relented. The Comyn Councils existed with varying strength in each Keep and, at the time, the Council at Fury's Keep was quite powerful. It had surprised Hitsugaya to learn that, despite her strong objections to Tower life, Karin had ultimately agreed to go without forcing a standoff between the Acting Regent and Council. One year later, however, Karin had turned up at the Castle and there had been no complaint from the powerful old Keeper or accusation that Karin had abdicated her duty to her Keep. That was two years before Hitsugaya had arrived in Fury's Keep, and he had always wondered what had happened.

"You want to ask me something, don't you?" Karin said, as they rode. That she knew his thoughts took him aback and he frowned. He was unsure if his barriers were simply not as strong around her, or if she had grown stronger in the intervening years since his departure.

"Don't worry, you've gotten much better at closing your mind to mine," she said, answering his unspoken question. "I've just gotten better at reading your face, that's all."

For a moment, he considered not responding at all. But even for someone as tightly walled-off as he, the thought of at least a week's hard ride to Thendara without any conversation was not a particularly appealing one. He decided, with some hesitation, to engage her. They had once been friends, he reminded himself.

"How were you able to leave the Tower?" he asked, in his usual brusque manner. Then, realizing that the question had probably seemed to her to have come from nowhere, he added, "I know you spent a year in the South Tower – I always figured that was part of why you were able to focus your abilities so well."

She laughed at his discomfort, not in the least bit insulted by his lack of tact or formality. It was one of the things she liked about him. She detested the lack of directness of courtly life and she had, for the most part, successfully avoided it.

"If you do not wish to talk about it…," he began, awkwardly, taking her silence as discomfort.

"No," she replied, "I'm happy to talk about it. I guess I'm just surprised that you asked me this now, after all these years."

He looked away, uncomfortably, unsure if he had made a mistake in asking.

"I was able to leave the Tower because I was true to myself," she answered, simply.

He stared at her – it was hardly the answer he had expected.

"I actually enjoyed my work in the tower for a time," she explained, "although I was sure I wouldn't, to begin with. But tower work also requires a level of mental restraint that I simply wasn't willing to live with. Regardless of your power, you still must fit in with the others. Even the Donya must relinquish her own personality when she is acting as Keeper of a tower circle."

"So you just _left_?" He had never heard of such a thing.

"Let's just say it was a mutual decision," she laughed. "The old Donya at the Tower was not sad to see me leave. "

"You didn't fit in, then?" he asked.

She laughed and tossed back her head. "Oh, I could have, if I had wanted to. Eventually, I just got tired of it. I wanted more."

"More?" he asked, remembering how he had always found it so easy to talk with her.

"I knew that there was something else for me to do," she replied, casually, although her tone belied something far more serious. He knew some of the Kurosaki's possessed the ability to see into the future, and he wondered if she had seen something of what lay ahead for them.

For a long time they rode in silence and the snow fell harder. Even with the light from one of the twin moons, they knew they could travel little further that night, and they knew would need to find shelter.

"There are more caves not far from here," he said, pointing to a small ridge ahead. It took them only a few minutes to reach a large cave tucked underneath a large overhanging rock formation.

The ground beneath the overhang was relatively dry, and there was a bit of withered and dry grass for their horses – not much, but enough that the horses would not starve. The food situation for Karin and Hitsugaya was not as promising. Each had taken only a tiny bit of the hard bread left in the provisions the larger group had brought. That, coupled with melted snow, made for a very small dinner. Both were exhausted and hungry, even after they had eaten.

"_What will we do if we must use our powers to defend ourselves?" _Hitsugaya wondered silently as they sat around the small fire he had lit with the damp wood he had gathered nearby. The use of psi powers was something that greatly taxed the body – with little or no food, they would hardly have the strength to move, let alone forge through the treacherous mountains of Thendara to reach the capitol city.

"_We will make do,"_ came the silent reply – Karin's voice. _"We will do this for him, even if it costs us our lives." _Hitsugaya wasn't sure which was more frightening - the fact that she could hear his thoughts, despite his efforts to shield himself or the dire reality of their situation.

They slept on the cold cave floor by the dying embers of the fire and, for once, he realized that there was some comfort to be taken in not being alone.

* * *

Karin wasn't sure how long she had slept when she first felt it – a presence nearby, unfamiliar. It was not human, of that she was entirely sure. She reached across to the sleeping Hitsugaya, touching him gently on the arm. _"Don't speak. We are not alone here."_

Hitsugaya kept his eyes closed, but moved his hand slowly to the sword which lay at his side. He knew, instinctively, that Karin had done the same. _"I sense nothing,"_ he replied, in the easy manner of a telepath, directing his thoughts to her alone.

"_I can sense the thoughts of animals and non-humans as well as humans,"_ she explained.

"_What do you sense of them?"_ Hitsugaya asked, frustrated that he could not sense what she did. He had heard of the ability of some _comyn _to communicate with animals and other non-human species. There was so much, he realized, that he did not know about Karin or her abilities, despite the time he had spent with her in Fury's Keep.

"_They are sentient, intelligent beings. I cannot tell more than that, except that I am sure this is their home,"_ she replied. _"I do not know if they pose a threat to us."_

"_Time for us to leave, then,"_ he thought. _"There's no reason to press our luck here."_

As one, they both stood up and grabbed their small packs, running for the entrance to the cave, some fifty feet away. They had made it most of the way when the opening began to glow slightly and fade, replaced now by solid rock. They stopped, nearly back to back, swords drawn, looking around the cave for whoever or whatever had sealed them inside.

"_They are here,"_ Karin thought urgently. _"There are many of them."_

"_We should…,"_ Hitsugaya began to answer, but as he spoke, he felt a fog descend over him and he knew Karin could no longer hear him in her mind. The sensation was very much like the telepathic dampers he had experienced as a child in the Comyn Council Chamber at Dragon's Keep. Those dampers were meant to keep the Nobles gifted with the ability to force their wills on others from doing so and, thus, swaying the government in their favor. It was a strange feeling for a telepath, even a telepath of average ability, such as Hitsugaya. It felt to him as though someone had blindfolded him and stuffed cotton into his ears.

Karin looked at him, having felt the same sensation. She lifted her sword and aimed it at the now-sealed opening to the cave. Nothing happened. Clearly, whatever or whoever had damped the room to telepathic abilities was also now preventing her from using her psi power. She glanced at Hitsugaya and her hand strayed to her neck, pulling out the small pouch which held her star stone. She gingerly unwrapped the silk which covered it and laid it in her palm.

With the focus of a tower-trained technician, she looked into the depths of the stone, which danced with light. For a split second, she could feel a familiar presence – the strong, focused reiatsu of her brother. He was awake and alert! _"Thank goodness," _she thought, with relief. Then, just as quickly, Ichigo's presence faded and she felt herself falling into the depths of the stone.

"_Why can't I control it?" _she thought, even as she felt herself fall. And then there was a peaceful nothingness, a gray mist which seemed to surround her mind and her body.

"Karin!" she heard Hitsugaya say from somewhere very far away.

* * *

"_Karin!"_ thought Ichigo, a cold chill coming over him. "Where's Karin?" he asked Renji, who stood as he had for the past five days, watching Ichigo like a hawk.

Renji hesitated.

"Where is she?" he demanded, this time, his tone hard. "Tell me!"

For an instant, Renji's eyes appeared to glaze over. Then he said in an almost mechanical voice, "She left yesterday."

"Left? By herself?" Ichigo was becoming agitated, and he sought to control his anger at not having been told. Had they all known she had left? Why had they not told him?

"He did not know she left," came Yoruichi's voice from behind him. Ichigo turned around and glared at Yoruichi angrily.

"You let her go?" he snapped, his temper flaring.

"I am not her keeper, nor are you, Ichigo," replied Yoruichi, evenly.

For a moment, Ichigo just stared at her, then he said, silently, _"You hid it from them. You knew she had left, and you kept it from them until it was too late to go after her."_ He felt the bile rise at the back of his throat. He fought the urge to take her by the shoulders and shake her. It was not an easy proposition – the more his illness progressed, the less control he found he could exert over his intense emotions.

"_You know you could not have kept her here," _came Yoruichi's silent reply. _"You, of all people, know that she will do what she knows is right regardless. You are the same. I simply made it easier for her."_

Ichigo glared at her, breathing deeply and mastering his anger.

"_She is with Hitsugaya,"_ Yoruichi added. _"He will see that no harm comes to her, just as she will see that he remains safe. And perhaps, with time…"_ She smiled, an elf-like, mischievous smile and Ichigo felt himself once again under control. He understood her reasoning, although he did not fully approve.

Ichigo looked back over at Renji, who looked a bit bewildered. _"I swore I would not use my powers in such a way," _he thought, now angry with only himself.

"_He will forgive you,"_ Yoruichi replied, with a sigh.

Of course Renji would forgive him, Ichigo told himself. And, as always, he felt a familiar mixture of guilt and gratitude for the loyalty Renji and the others showed him. _"Maybe someday I'll be worthy of it,"_ he thought, bitterly.

That night, Ichigo resolved that they would leave in the morning, regardless of the weather. He was feeling well enough to travel, although he knew Renji would probably try to convince him otherwise. Ichigo was sure that he would not feel better by sitting around and waiting any longer, and he knew the redheaded captain would relent without too much pressure. And with that thought, he fell asleep as the light from the fire had begun to fade, happy to sense Rukia asleep not far from his side.

* * *

"_Who are you?"_ The voice was strange, unfamiliar…not human.

His surroundings faded in and out of focus and, for a moment, Ichigo wondered if he were dreaming. It was bright here – sunlight perhaps. The walls seemed to sparkle as though lined with mirrors. The light hurt his eyes.

"_Who are you?"_ Again the voice in his mind and more – something probing him, seeking answers to questions he could not even understand.

He tried to communicate with his mind, but no words would form there. He felt strange, as though he were somehow underneath the water, the heaviness of his surroundings dulling his senses. He vaguely remembered this feeling - a flash of something he had felt as a child passed his muddied mind.

_He was playing, along a stream which led from his uncle's summer house high in the mountains outside of Fury's Keep. He was no more than five years old – old enough to try to catch the small hard-shelled creatures which darted about in the water. Something felt odd here – different, although he did not understand why. He glanced up to see a glimmer of movement in the trees and, curious, took off away from the house and into the woods._

"_Who are you?"_ The voice interrupted Ichigo's memory, bringing him back to the moment.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, aloud, unable to form the words telepathically to respond. "I am the Regent of Fury's Keep."

"_Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ the voice repeated in his mind. _"You are human?"_

"Yes," he replied, still struggling to see in the blinding light of the place.

"_You do not feel human," _came the reply. Whoever – _whatever_ had spoken did not use the Serian word for "feel", but Ichigo understood all the same. In fact, Ichigo realized, whatever had spoken to him had used no words at all; he had simply _understood_ the message that had been communicated.

"_What are you, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_ the same voice demanded.

Was he still completely human? It was a question that Ichigo had asked himself many times since he had become one with Zangetsu, each time with no real answer.

"I am…more than human," he said, trying to put words to his thoughts.

Another voice, higher, brighter now spoke, _"The humans are a danger. We should kill them -we cannot risk this."_

"Kill us?" Ichigo said, now fearful for the others. "But we mean you no harm, we have done nothing to…"

"_You will not speak,"_ the higher voice interrupted in his mind, and Ichigo found that he could no longer speak.

"_Bring him before the Elder,"_ said the first voice. _"The Elder will decide their fate."_

Ichigo forced his eyes closed, relieved to find that it was only his voice that had ceased to obey his brain. _"Zangetsu,"_ he thought, urgently. _"Who are they?"_

"_I am not sure," _Zangetsu answered. _"There are stories among my people of creatures who shun the world above and live beneath it. But more than that, I do not know, Ichigo. Still, I sense that you have met them before_."

"_Before?" _Ichigo struggled for the memory, but it would not come. Something here, in this place, made if particularly difficult for him to focus.

"_You travel with a non-human,"_ came the first voice.

Ichigo found he could speak once again. "She is a fury,"he said. "Please, you must not harm any of them, we…"

"_What is your purpose in these mountains? Why have you come?"_ The higher voice now, pressing on his mind, trying to break through the barriers to see his soul. His head began to throb as he fought the intrusion.

"We journey to Thendara," he said. "We have no wish to harm you; we are no threat to you. Please let us leave in peace."

Pain now, like a knife in his skull. He bit his tongue to stop from crying out.

"_Ichigo,"_ came Zangetsu's voice. _"You must release the barriers around your mind; you cannot survive this in your current state. Perhaps if you show them your purpose, they will allow you to leave in peace," _Zangetsu counseled.

Whatever these beings were, Ichigo was sure they were far more powerful than he - probably even more powerful than Yoruichi and the furies. He knew he had little choice but to succumb. Slowly, bit by bit, he began to release the powerful barriers that he had so carefully built up over the years.

"_Who are you?"_ Again the same question, and this time, Ichigo knew the answer they sought was far more than just his name.

_Images flashed through Ichigo's mind with blinding speed. _

_The first time he had held a sword and his father's face, beaming, proud….His mother laughing as she chased him through the gardens at the first blush of spring…The stream in the mountains, following the shadows up into the dark cave…The pain of separation and loss mingled with the image of his mother…The sterile room he shared with Chad at school on Terra…The mixture of pain and joy at his return to Seriana…The way the red sky made him feel complete…The serenity of the twin moons hanging in the night sky and the shadows they cast on the ground…_

"_Who are you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" _the voice asked again, insistent, seeking an answer.

_He was no longer himself now, reliving memories he knew to be Zangetsu's. _

_The red sun hanging low in the sky, casting a bloody tint over the rocky mountain slopes…The sense of belonging that he shared with the others, the sense of duty, the desire to help the humans…The first time he met Ichigo on the mountainside…His pleasure at the growth of the young man into a fine leader…A swordfight and the skill which the young man had worked so hard to achieve…The pain and guilt at the loss of the man who was to save this planet…The sacrifice made for the world, but even more so for the man he had grown to love like a son…The oneness of being – the two beings in one._

"_Who are you, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_At last, the answer to the question formed in his mind, and he hoped whoever they were, they would hear it and understand._

"_I am a man of many flaws, but a man who wishes better for my people and who hopes I will be worthy of their praise and respect. I am a man who has experienced loss and pain, but who is fortunate to have loved and been loved. I have been blessed."_

_There were no more questions._

_As he lost consciousness once again, Ichigo felt a sense of deep peace flood through his mind and his soul._

"_I have a purpose, a duty, a promise to keep…"_


	22. The Kyrri

**Author's Note: Thank goodness for snow delays – otherwise I'd be posting this chapter on Sunday, for sure! Thanks to Whitecloud for the beta lunch break – I owe you! XD And to Glon Morski, if this chapter isn't long enough, I give up, lol! 7000+ words! Yikes! To all of you who have reviewed - I thank you all from the bottom of my...well, you know. I figure you'd rather I take the little time I had this week to write rather than respond to reviews, so please forgive me! Hope you all enjoy it.-Lex**

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Kyrri

"Awake, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The words were spoken this time, a strange, musical voice that rang in Ichigo's ears. He opened his eyes slowly and his lids felt heavy, as if he had been sleeping a long time. The room came into focus – a simple, brightly lit space with no windows and no visible doors.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked, standing up with some difficulty and wondering now if it had all been a dream – the questions, the probing.

"Underground."

The outline of the man – he assumed it was a man from the sound of his voice – began to coalesce. Except that as it did, Ichigo realized this was not a man, at least not in the human sense of the word.

"I am called" – the name the creature gave itself was unpronounceable and, in fact, unspoken – "although you may call me Esyrri."

"_What _are you?" Ichigo asked the creature.

"I am a Kyrri," the creature replied. Ichigo's eyes finally adjusted to the light and, in spite of himself - in spite of the many things he had seen on Terra and the many creatures there - he openly stared at the being who stood before him.

The creature was slightly smaller than a fury but still taller than Ichigo. He was birdlike, and yet he had delicate hands at the end of what appeared to be graceful wings. His body was covered in downy feathers which shimmered slightly in the bright light. At his shoulders, the feathers took on an appearance more like those of a bird of prey and were an iridescent black which seemed to encompass many other colors as well – silver, purple, and red. The Kyrri's pointed face was more human than birdlike, although it, too, was covered with fine hairs, almost like fur. Its eyes were deep blue, and Ichigo was more than just vaguely reminded of Hitsugaya's eyes.

"Kyrri?" Ichigo said, nearly speechless. "I have never…"

"Heard of us?" Esyrri supplied, his voice kind, despite the lack of expression on his face. "No," he explained, "you would not have. Or, perhaps I should say that if you had heard of us, we would have made you forget it just as quickly."

"I don't understand," Ichigo said, still bewildered. That Serians had never heard of such an obviously intelligent race of beings was something he simply could not fathom.

"Eons ago," Esyrri explained, "before humans came to this world, our civilization lived side by side the Furies. It is said we both descended from the same ancestor who fell from the sky. Perhaps our history is similar to yours, in that way," he added, thoughtfully tilting his head to the side in a manner that reminded Ichigo of the hawks he had learned to hunt with as a child.

"Regardless, when humans arrived on this world, my people parted ways with the Furies and withdrew from the surface. We chose to inhabit this rough terrain, high in the mountains, where we would be less likely disturbed. We lived this way for millennia. Then, hundreds of years ago, some of our people decided they no longer wanted to live apart from the other beings who inhabited this world. They left their caves and once again took to the skies, living alongside your ancestors in the valleys.

"For some time, they lived peacefully among humans. Then my forebears found themselves in a violent world your history now calls the 'Age of Chaos'," Esyrri continued. "The Terrans rediscovered their long lost colony. Our people found themselves used as pawns in the struggle between Terrans and Comyn. Most of those who had left the caves were killed by the Terrans' weapons. Those who survived the atrocities of war retreated."

"But there is no history, no record of your people living amongst us," Ichigo said, incredulous.

"All of the sentient beings of this planet have developed certain abilities," Esyrri replied. "Our skills are similar to the Furies and to the Comyn, as you nobles call yourselves. We are able to manipulate memory. We erased our existence from this world."

"Where are my companions? Are they your prisoners, too?" Ichigo asked, his anger flaring despite his efforts to control it. Although he sensed that the others were safe, he still feared for them.

"Prisoners?" Esyrri answered, as though the word did not make sense to him. Ichigo felt the faint brush of a mind against his own. "Ah, yes. I understand now. Yes, I suppose they are 'prisoners' as you put it."

"Release them," Ichigo demanded.

"I cannot," Esyrri replied, "although I wish I could. I do not fear you or the other humans. Perhaps my brethren would think me rash, but I do not believe you mean us harm."

"Why would we harm you?" Ichigo asked. "We are simply travelers headed to Thendara. Why not just manipulate our memories, let us go?"

"It is not so simple a thing to do, Kurosaki Ichigo," Esyrri replied, stretching his neck like a bird as he spoke.

"Why not?" Ichigo pressed.

"Because we cannot make _you _forget," Esyrri replied. "You, Kurosaki Ichigo, are _different_ somehow."

"Then keep me and let the others go."

"The Elder is not willing to do this," answered Esyrri. "He is…intrigued by you."

"Why me?"

"This is the first time we have been unable to modify a human's memories," explained Esyrri.

"He's afraid of me?" Ichigo asked, surprised. He remembered how helpless he had felt when his mind was being probed; how he could not speak.

"Afraid? Perhaps. Curious, to be sure."

Ichigo jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain in his limbs, the straining of his heart in his chest. "We are not things to be studied, like animals in a zoo!"

"A 'zoo'?"

"A Terran word for a place in which animals are kept for the pleasure of humans to watch," Ichigo explained, scowling.

"I do not believe that is what he has in mind, but I cannot be sure," Esyrri replied, evenly.

"But there is something else, isn't there?" Ichigo asked. "Something you're not telling me." He wasn't sure whether to be angry with the Kyrri – he found himself genuinely liking the creature, despite his predicament.

"Yes," Esyrri answered. "The Elder must also consider an ancient legend, and a newer story, about a young Kyrri and a boy on the mountainside."

"You've lost me," Ichigo answered, shaking his head. "What do I have to do with this legend or this story?"

"We have met before, Kurosaki Ichigo," Esyrri replied. "When you were very young."

* * *

"Karin? Lord Hitsugaya?" Renji pulled himself up from the floor, rubbing his eyes. Around him, Rukia, Yoruichi and Hisagi were doing the same.

"We didn't get far," she replied, her face drawn, angry. Next to her sat Hitsugaya, cross-legged and scowling. "Where's Ichigo?"

"We were in the cave. He was with us, and then…" Renji began, struggling to remember.

"He is nearby," Yoruichi said. "I can sense him." Renji looked pale. "He is fine, Renji. There was nothing you could have done. Whoever has brought us here – whoever has taken Ichigo – is far more powerful than we are." This did not appear to console Renji, who stood up and walked to the edge of the small room, running his hands across the seamless walls.

"We've been here several hours at least," Karin explained. "Then you just…," she hesitated, trying to explain but at a loss, "…appeared."

"There are no doors here," Renji announced, stating the obvious in an attempt to keep from worrying about Ichigo. Hisagi, who had joined him in exploring the small, brightly-lit room, nodded.

"I cannot reach him," Rukia said, frustration apparent in her voice. She held her star stone in her palm, her eyes closed.

"Your telepathic abilities will not work here," Yoruichi replied. "There is something like a damper in this place – something is keeping our senses dulled."

"But you said you could feel him," Renji protested, suspiciously.

"I can only sense his presence very generally," she replied, "and then, only because my brother's spirit is one with his. I do not sense Ichigo inasmuch as I sense my brother's soul."

"She is not your enemy," Hitsugaya said, his back to them. "Whoever or _whatever_ has brought us all here _is._"

"What happened, Karin?" Rukia asked, tucking her stone away and standing up.

"I met up with Toushirou, but after nightfall, the snow became too dense. We did not want to risk the horses, so we stopped to rest in a cave," Karin explained, trying to remember the details which, for some reason now, felt fuzzy and vague. "I sensed the presence of many beings…I vaguely remember the entry to the cave disappearing…I felt Ichigo's presence, and I drew my stone…" Her voice trailed off.

"There is no more to tell," Hitsugaya finished for her. "We woke up here."

"Who are they?" Renji growled in the direction of Yoruichi. "You must know."

"I…," she hesitated, quite uncharacteristically, "I am not sure. We, too, have heard the legends that these caves are inhabited. Still, there are no accounts of what beings dwell here or, at least, none that I have heard."

"You expect us to believe that?" Renji retorted.

"Yes," Yoruichi replied, sanguine. "I have no reason to lie about this."

"Renji," said Karin, irritated now, "Ichigo's fine, at least for now. Doubting Yoruichi's motives will accomplish nothing. We need to find Ichigo and figure a way out of here." She walked over to the wall and put her hands on it, feeling its warmth on her palms.

"She's right," said Rukia, walking over to Renji and laying her hand gently on his shoulder. "I do not sense that Ichigo is in any immediate danger. He would not want us fighting amongst ourselves."

"No," replied Karin, her voice faraway, as if she were contemplating something she had not considered before. "He would not…"

"You sense something," Hitsugaya said, watching her carefully.

"I…," she answered, still deep in thought. "Yes, I do." She turned back and looked at the others.

"What is it, Karin?" Rukia asked.

"I've felt something strange since we came to this place," Karin replied.

"Strange?" Hisagi asked, frowning. "How so?"

"At first, I wasn't sure," Karin replied, trying to organize her thoughts. "But now…now I'm convinced of it."

"Spit it out already," Renji growled, impatiently.

"We are being watched," replied Karin, still trying to focus on the vague sensation that gnawed at the back of her mind.

"Watched?" said Yoruichi, closing her eyes and trying to sense what Karin might be sensing.

"Yes, watched," Karin answered. "But, there's more than that."

"What do you sense?" Yoruichi asked, giving up and looking back at Karin.

"They are testing us," Karin replied, with a scowl. "_All of us."_

* * *

Ichigo now stood in a much larger room that seemed to blur with light at the edges, Esyrri by his side. His fear had long since retreated; he understood now what he needed to do.

"They are here, Ichigo," Esyrri said, his voice low. "I have learned your language over time, but you will need to speak with them in your mind, as I am the only one of my kind who can understand your spoken words."

The room began to solidify into a large chamber. At his back, Ichigo could now see a smooth wall of rock. In front of him, in several large semi-circles were the Kyrri. They sat or leaned on high benches, above the place where Ichigo and Esyrri stood. Ichigo guessed there were at least a hundred of the feathered creatures in the room.

The room reminded Ichigo of the amphitheatres in which his classes on Terra had been held. He and Esyrri stood, at least two dozen feet lower than the Kyrri. Ichigo had no doubt what this place was at least, from his perspective: a tribunal.

"_I am on trial here,"_ he thought, taking a deep breath. _"I must answer for all humans to these beings." _The irony that he, of all people, would have to answer for humans, both Serian and Terran, did not escape him.

_You will always be a child of both worlds, at home in neither, my son._

"_Mother,"_ he thought, _"I understand now why I had to leave."_ For a moment, his eyes burned with tears at the realization. She had let him go, although it was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, and the most painful. She had let him go because she understood…

"_Kurosaki Ichigo." _Another voice – Kyrri – resonated telepathically through Ichigo's mind. _"Your companions will join you."_

He wanted to object, to tell them that he alone was responsible for having intruded into their world, but before he could speak, Karin, Hitsugaya, Renji, Hisagi, Yoruichi and Rukia stood by his side.

"Don't say a word," Ichigo said, this time using his command voice to ensure their silence. It was not an ability he prized, but in that instant he was thankful for it, knowing that anything they could say might risk their safety. Then, realizing that he was again in command of his own telepathic abilities, he thought, _"You must trust me. I am the one who must answer to them."_

From the silence which met this thought, Ichigo guessed that he was the only one of the group to have regained any of his psi abilities. For a moment, he wondered if the others had even heard his silent words, but then he felt a small hand on his arm and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Rukia standing beside him. Without words, she had conveyed her understand and her support.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo," _came the same voice and, from the center of the first row of Kyrri, one of the creatures stood. His feathers were gray like a stormy sky, and Ichigo had an immediate sense that this Kyrri was the Elder of whom Esyrri had spoken. _"You may call me Atyrre." _He rolled the r's in a way that reminded Ichigo of some of the music he remembered hearing as a young child in the castle. _"Your human tongue does not accommodate the pronunciation of my true name, but it will suffice."_

Ichigo bowed deeply. _"Atyrre,"_ he replied, attempting to imitate the Kyrri's pronunciation. _"I am honored."_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ said Atyrre. _"We do not condone the deaths of sentient beings, even humans. Our laws require that, whenever possible, we release those who trespass upon our sanctuary. But we cannot release you. This Ryrssset,"_ –he used a word with which Ichigo could not understand, but which he took to mean 'council' or 'tribunal' _"has sentenced you to die."_

"_I know you are unable to erase my memories_," Ichigo said, glancing at Esyrri, _"but you can erase the memories of my companions. I ask that you let the others go. I'd gladly die to spare their lives."_

"Ichigo, no!" shouted Renji, drawing his sword. "I will not allow you to sacrifice…"

"Silence, Renji," said Ichigo, drawing again on the power to command others. Renji's eyes glazed over as he fell silent. "Put your sword away." The redhead slowly re-sheathed his sword.

"_I apologize, Atyrre_," Ichigo said. _"Captain Abarai is sworn to protect my life. I ask that you not judge him too harshly."_

For a moment, there were muffled noises in the room. Ichigo could not understand the words, but he knew that Renji's outburst had won them few points.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ Atyrre said, slowly, as silence fell over the room once again_. "We are not barbarians. It is true that our people possess the ability to selectively change memories. We have utilized such techniques to ensure our safety for millennia. Your case, however, makes that impossible."_

"_I don't understand," _Ichigo answered, doing his best to moderate his voice. There was far too much at stake here to risk losing his temper although, in his weakened state, he found it very challenging to respond without clenching his teeth. _"Kill me, if need be, but erase their memories and release them."_

"_That is not possible, Kurosaki Ichigo_," Atyrre answered. _"If we release them, others will come to look for you. We cannot tamper with the memories of an entire planet; we cannot wipe out the fact of your existence. Others will come to look for you. Eventually, the memories of your comrades will return - their attachment to you is too strong."_

Ichigo took a deep breath, considering their options. His hand strayed instinctively to his sword. _"I will not let them die here, not without a fight," _he thought, wondering what chance the others might have if he attacked the Kyrri here and now.

"_Do nothing," _came a voice in his mind, and Ichigo dropped his right hand back to his side. The voice was Esyrri's, he was sure of it. Another deep breath and Ichigo nodded almost imperceptibly to the Kyrri who stood beside him. He would not give up the idea of fighting, but he knew the odds of them all escaping unscathed were slim. He would wait to see what Esyrri had in mind before resorting to violence.

"_Wise Elder," _ventured Esyrri, stepping forward and inclining his head towards Atyrre, _"I claim the right of defense."_

More murmurs from around the room. Atyrre, in the same birdlike manner as Esyrri, tilted his head quickly, taking in this new turn of events.

"_You would exercise such a right on behalf of these strangers?" _asked Atyrre, cleared stunned by Esyrri's request. Ichigo began to wonder just what it was that Esyrri had offered to do on their behalf.

"_Yes," _Esyrri replied.

"_You understand that, if you fail to win the approval of Rryssset, you will suffer the same fate as those you would defend," _said Atyrre.

"_Yes," _answered Esyrri, _"I understand this."_

Ichigo looked at Esyrri. _"Why would you do this for me? For us?" _

"_You will understand soon, Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ Esyrri replied.

"_Very well," _Atyrre said. _"You are granted the right of defense on behalf of the humans. The Rryssset will accede to your demand. You will demonstrate your defense."_

"_Thank you," _said Esyrri, raising his winged arms in what appeared to be the equivalent of a bow. Then, turning to Ichigo, he said, out loud, "Kurosaki Ichigo. I must join my mind with yours. Will you permit this?"

Ichigo did not understand how 'joining' with his mind was different than the probing he had submitted to before, but he knew he had little choice but to cooperate, at least for now. He nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yoruichi holding Renji back and shaking her head at the redheaded captain.

Esyrri turned his neck in a distinctly inhuman manner, looking directly into Ichigo's eyes. For a moment, Ichigo felt nothing, then something like a slight electric pulse rushed through his limbs and chest, and he felt himself grow warm. Beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead, and he felt slightly sick, much like he had when others had handled his star stone as a child. Instinctively, he glanced down to his chest, but saw that the matrix was still around his neck, safely wrapped in its silk and leather bindings.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ he heard Esyrri say in his mind. _"To do this, I must reach far back into your memory. It will not hurt you, but it may be unsettling."_

"_Do it," _Ichigo said. Whatever 'unsettling' meant to the Kyrri, it was nothing compared to the fear and concern he felt for his companions' safety.

He felt the room begin to disappear, and the spark of a memory began to ignite...

* * *

"Don't wander too far, Ichigo," Kaien said, bending down to ruffle the hair of his five year-old nephew. "If you do, you know your mother will have my head for it!"

Ichigo laughed. "She always worries about me," he said, with a grin. "You won't tell her I fell out of the tree yesterday, will you?"

"No," Kaien replied, smiling at the boy. "I promise I won't."

"Then I promise I won't wander too far," Ichigo shouted, as he ran down the path that led from the summer home to the mountain stream beyond.

The water was icy cold and there was still a bit of a chill in the air – summers on Seriana were never truly warm – but the sky was clear and the sun shone through the canopy of trees. Ichigo sat down at the edge of the stream, pulling off his shoes and socks. He unbuckled the sword at his waist, which was almost taller than he was, and laid it gently on the grass.

He loved coming here and he loved his uncle even more; for two months every summer, he could be just a boy, not the crown prince and future Regent of Fury's Keep. In this small wooden home set high in the mountains, Ichigo could play without his mother's ever-watchful eye, without the servants who accompanied him everywhere, and without the constant lessons in history, music, literature and swordplay.

Several days before, Kaien had shown him the hard-shelled creatures that lived underneath the rocks in the cold stream. They had spent hours here, digging in the rocks, splashing about in the water and releasing the tiny animals only to catch them again, further on downstream. Today, Ichigo resolved, he would catch some on his own, without his uncle's help.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the water, trying not to slip on the moss-covered stones at the edge and shivering slightly at the temperature of the water. He crouched down and turned over one stone, then another, watching tiny animals and fish dart about in the silt, creating paths that would disappear in an instant with the unrelenting current.

"Got you!" he shouted happily, managing to catch one of the tiny animals his uncle called "Teriti." The Teriti, not even two inches long, wriggled out from between Ichigo's fingers, tickling his palms. He giggled, then crouched down and lifted several more rocks with some success.

He had been at it for nearly an hour when he felt something strange. It was a feeling he had from time to time at the castle – often when he found that his cousin Hisagi was hiding around the next door, waiting to jump out at him and make him scream with surprise. Someone was watching him. Curious, he stood up and looked around. He saw nothing, and still the feeling did not go away.

"Hello!" he shouted, wondering if Hisagi had come up from the castle to join him, as he sometimes did during the summer. "I know you're there, Shuuhei!" There was no answer, only the breeze that blew the leaves about and whistled slightly.

Shrugging, he bent back down again and scooped up a handful of silt, watching tiny fish dart out from nearby hiding places to find safety away from the chaos Ichigo had created. Ichigo laughed, then turned over several more stones.

Again he felt it. A presence. This time, he said nothing, but looked up to see a glimmer of movement in the low branches of the nearby trees and bushes. He quietly walked over to the edge of the stream and quickly belted his sword around his waist. The movement was undoubtedly a rabbithorn, a tiny, furry animal he and his uncle often ate at the summer house. He would catch it himself and bring it back to Kaien, he thought, imagining his uncle's surprise and pride at the dinner he would provide them.

Barefoot, he walked silently over the mossy ground, obeying his instincts to choose his direction. From time to time, he could hear rustling up ahead, but he saw nothing. He knew rabbithorns were nearly brown this time of year – an easy color to blend in with the bushes and rocks – so he pressed on, knowing that sooner or later, he would see the animal hop or move. He wasn't quite sure what he would do when he saw it – perhaps launch his sword in its direction, like a spear? He grinned at the thought of what his fight instructor might say at this prospect.

He reached a small clearing at the edge of a steep cliff, moving slowly and deliberately, watching for any sign of movement. He drew his sword and readied it, aiming for some small bushes at the edge of the mountainside. There was a flash of movement and he ran, launching the sword towards a blur of brown. He realized, too late, that he had missed and that the sword was traveling dangerously close to the precipice. He could not lose the sword – it had belonged to his grandfather and his great-grandfather before him. Without thinking, he dove after it.

It's a strange thing, knowing that you are falling, and yet realizing there is nothing that can be done to stop it. He tried to grab some roots that jutted out from the rocks, but they broke off in his hand, unable to support his weight. He felt the small rocks under his feet give way, cutting his skin painfully. His sword was now gone from view and probably irretrievable, and he despaired that he had been the cause of its loss. These were his thoughts as he began to fall downward to the valley below – not fear for himself, but for the sword, which his grandfather had given into his care.

For a moment, the rushing wind against his face as he fell was exhilarating. Then, finally, the fear came, like a cold stone in his belly, heavy and unyielding.

"_I am going to die," _he thought, as he continued to fall. He thought of his mother, and of his father and his uncle, and he thought of Hisagi and Renji. And, in spite of his fear, the small boy with orange hair smiled and closed his eyes.

He hit something solid, and felt a slight jolt of movement, much like jumping onto a swing and feeling it move beneath you. He opened his eyes. He was in the air, high above the valley, flying.

"What?" he croaked, confused. He looked beneath him and saw a bird, larger than he. "How?"

"_I could not let you fall," _said a voice in his mind. Ichigo's eyes grew wide and his lips parted in an expression of surprise. _"You would have died."_

Ichigo had heard voices in his mind before, but never so clearly. He had been told he had some natural telepathic ability that would mature as he did, but until this moment, all he would hear were bits and snatches of ideas and images.

"What…I mean, _who _are you?" Ichigo asked, aloud.

"_I don't understand you,"_ answered the bird creature. _"Use your mind."_

Ichigo frowned. _"I don't know how," _he thought, with frustration.

He heard a laugh from inside his mind. _"Apparently, you do know how."  
_

"_You can hear me? Understand me?" _The thought was thrilling to Ichigo, more thrilling, perhaps, than the fact that he flew hundreds of feet above the ground, on the back of an enormous bird creature.

"_Yes,"_ the bird replied, _"I do understand you." _Ichigo heard another laugh.

"_What are you? Who are you?" _Ichigo asked silently, focusing on the many questions he had.

"_I am a Kyrri," _the bird creature replied._"You may call me Esyrri." _

"_Esyrri," _thought Ichigo. _"What a strange name."_

"_What is your name then, human?" _asked Esyrri.

"_Ichigo."_

"_And you think my name is strange," _Esyrri trilled silently.

Ichigo's face fell as he remembered the lost sword.

"_What is wrong, Ichigo?" _asked Esyrri.

"_When I fell," _Ichigo thought sadly, _"I lost…"_

"_Your weapon," _Esyrri supplied. _"I do not understand why Comyn must carry weapons such as these. Do you not wear a star stone?"_

"_I…I'm not sure why we carry swords," _Ichigo replied, truthfully. _"I do have a star stone, but I don't really know how it works yet."_

"_I can help you find your weapon, if you like," _said Esyrri. _"My eyes are better than a human's, or at least, that is what my" –_he used a word that Ichigo knew must mean 'mother' or 'parent' _–"says."_

"_You can?" _Ichigo's expression brightened.

"_She will already be mad at me for leaving the mountain," _Esyrri replied. _"There are banshee that have made their nest nearby."_

"_Banshee?" _Ichigo asked in wonderment. He had heard stories of these enormous birds of prey from some of the other children at the castle.

"_They normally do not live in these mountains," _Esyrri answered, _"but there is war in Dragon's Keep, and some of them have fled here."_

They alighted on the ground near a small lake at the base of the mountain and Ichigo hopped off Esyrri's back. It was the first time he had gotten a good look at the creature and immediately he realized that, although Esyrri was certainly bird-like in many ways, he was more human than anything else. Ichigo's jaw dropped to see the creature's face – a face much like his own.

"_You look funny," _said Esyrri. _"Do human children always open their mouths like this?"_

"_You…you are like me," _marveled Ichigo. _"You're a…a kid."_

"_I am already in my seventh season, Ichigo,"_ Esyrri replied, slightly indignantly. _"I am __bigger than you." _This was true - Esyrri was nearly a head taller than Ichigo.

"_Why haven't I ever heard of the Kyrri?"_ Ichigo asked, as they began to walk around the lake.

"_We aren't really allowed to speak to humans," _Esyrri replied. _"We live in the caves."_

"_Bird people," _Ichigo said, surprised yet again, _"who live in caves?"_

"'_Bird people'?" _This appeared to strike Esyrri as very funny, and he made a strange trilling sound which Ichigo knew to be the equivalent of a laugh. _"I guess if you look at it that way, it is kind of funny, isn't it?"_

Ichigo laughed, and Esyrri appeared to smile – not a human smile, but his expression changed, becoming softer, and his blue eyes appeared to twinkle.

"_Look, Ichigo,"_ Esyrri said, pointing to something that caught the sunlight at the edge of the pond. _"Your sword."_

Ichigo ran over to the sword and picked it up, running his fingers over the blade, which was covered with dirt and grass. He looked up at Esyrri and smiled broadly. _"This was my grandfather's sword,"_ he said. _"If I had lost it…let's just say my father probably would have assigned me to clean the stables for the next ten years!"_

"_Stables?" _Esyrri asked.

"_That's where the horses are kept," _Ichigo laughed.

"_It's much easier to fly than to ride such stubborn animals," _said Esyrri, trilling again.

"_Easier for you!" _Ichigo laughed merrily, sheathing his sword.

"_Would you like to fly again, Ichigo?"_ Esyrri asked. _"I'd like to show you."_

"_Really?" _Ichigo asked, his heart beginning to race.

"_I'll take you back to the house you live in," _Esyrri said. _"I won't be in more trouble if I just take you home. We can just take a slightly longer way back."_ Esyrri's expression was easy to read – it was the expression of a mischievous boy.

"_Alright," _thought Ichigo. _"That would be great, Esyrri."_

And in seconds, Ichigo had jumped onto Esyrri's back and they were airborne, soaring higher and higher over the fields and back up the mountain. From time to time, Ichigo could sense that the young Kyrri had felt a difference in the air around them, for he would fly in a tight circular pattern, appearing to use the air itself to propel himself upwards. Ichigo remembered seeing the hawks kept at the castle do the same thing.

"_Air currents," _Esyrri explained, as they flew. _"We learn to use them to fly farther and higher."_

The red sun hung low in the sky now, as Ichigo and Esyrri flew higher and higher. He could now see the small stream in which he had been playing only an hour or so before, and he caught a glimpse of the roof of his uncle's small wooden house between the trees.

"_Let me show you the top of the mountain, Ichigo," _said Esyrri, clearly enjoying this as much as the orange-haired boy.

They flew higher still, following the stream to its source – the white-capped mountain peak where the snow never fully melted. Up here, there were no trees, only rocks and white. Ichigo shivered slightly from the cold air, but he didn't care that he was cold – to be up here, in the air, was the most exhilarating experience of his young life. This was a dream, he thought, smiling and feeling the wind against his face.

"_It's beautiful," _Ichigo thought, as Esyrri flew low over the snow with Ichigo hanging onto his feathered shoulders.

It was as they flew that Ichigo became aware of a shadow on the snow. At first he thought it was their own shadow, although the angle of the sun didn't seem quite right, and he instinctively looked up. That's when he saw what looked like a huge bird above them. For a moment, he wondered if one of Esyrri's family had come looking for him, but as the bird came more clearly into view, he felt a sense of horror and fear.

"_Esyrri,"_ he said, urgently. _"What is that thing up there?" _Esyrri pulled up to take a better look, then put his head back down and flew faster.

"_A_ _Banshee,"_ he said. _"And it's probably hungry, too. Hold on tight, Ichigo."_

Esyrri flew hard, but it became clear that he would not be able to outfly the huge beast. Ichigo's weight, no doubt, make the task doubly difficult.

"_I'm slowing you down," _Ichigo thought. _"You should leave me on the ground. I can try to run to the rocks and hide."_

"_You aren't fast enough, Ichigo,"_ Esyrri replied. _"You will be his dinner."_

"_But you'll be dinner, too," _Ichigo said, stubbornly. _"At least if you leave me, you'll…"_

"_No," _interrupted Esyrri. _"I won't leave you here. We'll just have to find a place to shelter where he can't reach us."_

Esyrri flew harder still, and Ichigo lay as flat as he could on the Kyrri's back to help increase their speed. They flew low, over some rocks, and Ichigo saw a place they might hide. _"Over there,"_ he said, pointing to the spot. _"We might be able to hide there."_

Esyrri dove downwards, towards the rocks. Ichigo jumped off the Kyrri's back, rolling onto the snow. From where he fell, he saw a dark shadow pass over them. The banshee screamed and flew at Esyrri, its sharp beak hitting the boy in the shoulder.

"No!" yelled Ichigo, aloud. His voice echoed about the mountain and the banshee took back to the air, momentarily frightened by the sound. Ichigo ran to where Esyrri lay in the snow and he pulled his sword from its sheath, holding it at the ready, assuming the banshee would return any second. "Esyrri!" He fell to his knees and turned Esyrri over, knowing instinctively that the boy would suffocate with his face in the snow. Drops of blood dotted the white. Ichigo's bare feet felt numb, but he didn't care.

The shadow of the banshee passed over them again. Blindly, Ichigo stabbed his sword upward several times in rapid succession. He did not think he could hit the creature, but he was determined to keep it at bay. As luck would have it, the tip of his sword connected with one of the banshee's huge wings, and the beast screamed louder. It flew away, wobbling slightly in the air, not mortally wounded, but unwilling to pursue the boys in its wounded state. Ichigo looked down at Esyrri, horrified. Even under the downy feathers, he could see pale skin. The drops of red in the snow had now become a large red spot.

"Esyrri!" he shouted, shaking the other boy, trying to get him to open his eyes. Nothing happened.

"_I have to do something," _he thought, desperately. He thought of his father, who had many times mended his scraped skin, healed a broken finger. He pictured Isshin in his mind and tried to remember… _"The stone,"_ he thought, his fingers pulling the star stone from out of his shirt. _"Maybe I can use the stone, too."_

His fingers were numb now, too, but he clumsily unwrapped the stone and held it gently in his left hand. He felt a sudden warmth. What now? He had been warned never to use the stone by himself, that he was too young to understand how the matrix worked.

"_It doesn't matter," _he thought. _"If I don't use it, he'll die and I'll probably die, too."_

He closed his eyes and felt a strange lightheadedness, as though he were floating. He imagined Esyrri's shoulder and the wound there, imagined the wound closing. He put his right hand on Esyrri's back, feeling the wetness of the blood under his fingertips. Again he imagined the wound healed and, this time, he felt his hand grow warm. _"Please let him be alright,"_ he thought, focusing all of his strength on his hand. _"Please let him be alright." _He repeated this over and over, like a mantra, all the while focusing on the wound and willing it to heal. After what seemed to Ichigo like hours, Esyrri stirred and opened his eyes.

"Esyrri!" he shouted. _"Are you alright?"_

"_It hurts," _replied the other boy, _"but I think I am fine. What did you do?"_

"_I'm not sure," _Ichigo answered, wrapping his star stone and putting it back into its leather pouch. _"I...I think I healed your wound."_

"_Thank you, Ichigo," _said Esyrri, sitting up slowly. Ichigo smiled and the world around him began to spin. He felt suddenly weak, freezing cold. Whatever he had done with the star stone had taken all the energy he had.

"_Esyrri," _Ichigo said, as he began to lose consciousness, _"I feel really funny…"_

The world around him disappeared.

* * *

The memory was gone and Ichigo stood once again in the underground room, panting. It had all seemed so real that, for a moment, he just stared at Esyrri as if he expected to see the boy there. Then, with effort, he thought, _"I was told I had slipped and fallen in the stream. All I remembered was waking up in my bed at my uncle's house with my father at my bedside. My father said I had been asleep for more than a week."_

"_My mother found us, Ichigo," _Esyrri answered. _"She took your memories – she told me that if you remembered you would risk the safety of all our people. We brought you to your uncle's house; we never showed ourselves. I don't know that he ever realized how you had come to be back there. We waited, out of sight, until we saw him bring you inside."_

"_You saved my life," _Ichigo said.

"_I only returned the favor," _Esyrri replied. Then the Kyrri's expression changed, becoming almost wistful, sad. _"I would sneak out and watch for you after that. I hoped you would remember, but you did not. We left the mountains a year later and moved here, with the rest of our people."_

"_I am sorry I did not remember," _Ichigo thought, sadly. _"You were…my friend."_

This time, it was Esyrri who smiled at Ichigo, then turned back to face the other Kyrri assembled in the room.

"_You have seen his heart," _said Esyrri to the others. _"He saved my life, all those years ago. He will not betray our secret. You must release him and his companions. It is the just and right thing to do."_

The Kyrri Elder stood up and stretched his wings. Ichigo watched and waited, hoping what Esyrri had shown the Elder would be enough to save their lives. But, as Ichigo stood waiting for an answer, he began to feel his head spin. The experience of reliving the memories had affected him, both in his heart and in his body. His body felt drained, weak. He felt a ringing in his ears as he struggled to stay alert. Still, try as he might, he knew he could not fight the impending blackness. He swayed slightly on his feet, and saw Esyrri move to catch him as he fell.

"_It's alright, my friend," _he heard Esyrri say as he lost consciousness. _"It is my turn to help you."_


	23. The Ancient City

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Ancient City

_Ichigo dreamed he was flying through the air, the wind in his hair. All around him were mountains and the sun felt warm on his face. He was a boy once again, soaring high on Esyrri's back…_

"Ichigo, open your eyes."

Ichigo obeyed and what he saw took his breath away. He was flying on Esyrri's back, high above an ancient city nestled in a sprawling valley. Throughout the valley, a river snaked about and shimmered in the sunlight; there were patches of green visible far below – the first signs of spring. Instinctively, Ichigo grasped the Kyrri's back feathers.

Esyrri laughed. _"You must know by now that I would not allow you to fall, Kurosaki Ichigo." _This time, the thought was silent, and it made Ichigo smile.

Ichigo looked at the valley below. "Is that…?"

"Thendara," Esyrri trilled. "It is where you were headed, was it not?"

"Yes, but it was weeks away, and with the snow…"

"It is not so far by air," the Kyrri replied, smiling again.

"Where are the others?" Ichigo asked, not seeing them.

"They are behind us," Esyrri replied. "They are asleep, for a bit longer. _I wanted to speak with you alone."_

"The Elder just…let us go?" Ichigo did not understand.

"He has my word that you will not reveal our secret," Esyrri replied. "The others will remember nothing."

And Ichigo understood what would happen if Ichigo were ever to reveal the secret of the Kyrri – he could _feel _it in Esyrri's mind. _"I will not betray your secret, Esyrri. I wish no harm to come to you."_

"_I am not concerned for my safety,"_ Esyrri replied silently. _"If I had not trusted you, I would not have defended you."_

"_Before, when you mentioned the story of the two boys, Kyrri and human, you also mentioned a legend. It was something you said the Elder needed to consider."_

"_The legend is of a time when human and Kyrri will once more live together,"_ Esyrri explained.

"_I hope that happens,"_ Ichigo thought, sadly.

"_It is said that when the Great Tower is rebuilt, our races will live side by side again," _said Esyrri.

"_The 'Great Tower'? What is that? The tower at Thendara?"_

"_Perhaps,"_ Esyrri replied. _"The tower at Thendara was destroyed when our races parted ways."_

"_What does that legend have to do with me?" _Ichigo asked.

"_When the Kyrri probed your mind, I am told they saw an image of a tower."_

"_I don't know anything about a tower, although I've certainly heard of the destruction of the Western Tower,"_ Ichigo thought.

"_It is perhaps nothing then,"_ Esyrri replied. _"Still, it made me wonder if our meeting those many years ago was more than just by chance. Perhaps it was meant to be the beginning of something else."_

Esyrri caught the edge of an air current and rode it upwards. Ichigo laughed out loud and, in that moment, he felt like the child he had been twenty-five years before. He heard Esyrri's trill and for just a moment, he forgot everything but the incredible sensation of flying through the air.

"I envy you," Ichigo said, breathing in the cool air.

"Why would you envy me?" Esyrri asked, clearly surprised.

"I envy your freedom," Ichigo answered.

"_Freedom?" _Esyrri repeated, silently, as if he were contemplating the word but did not quite understand its meaning. _"But I have no freedom."_

"_You can fly anywhere you wish, you can travel, you can…"_

"_That is not true freedom," _the Kyrri replied, and Ichigo sensed sadness now.

"_I don't understand."_

"Do you know why I learned your language, Ichigo?" Esyrri asked aloud.

"No," Ichigo replied, realizing that he had not taken the time to appreciate the fact that Esyrri spoke the language of the Comyn. "Why did you learn to speak it? If your people are sworn not to let my race know of your existence…"

"I learned it because of you," Esyrri replied. _"_Because of what happened on that mountainside, twenty-five years ago._ Because I wished to live a life different from the one my people have chosen for me."_ These last words were not spoken, and Ichigo felt pain behind the Kyrri's words.

"_I am sorry," _Ichigo thought, reaching out for Esyrri with his mind. _"I did not understand."_

"I do not wish your pity, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Esyrri, who had started to descend to the rolling hills below. "If I had never met you, I would not have known there was more than one path to travel. I am happy to follow that path, even as it has led me away from my own kind."

For some time, Esyrri glided downwards, finally alighting on a grassy slope. Ichigo hopped off the Kyrri's back, his heart pounding in his chest, still feeling the exhilaration of the flight. "Thank you, Esyrri," Ichigo said, walking over to the edge of the slope to look down at the city below. "For just a moment there, I felt…"

"Like you were a child again," finished Esyrri, and Ichigo saw him smile his unusual smile. _"I feel the same."_

Esyrri walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against its trunk, stretching his wings and then folding them gently across his chest.

"I will miss you," Ichigo said. "I wish things could have been different. I wish…"

"I do not wish," Esyrri replied. "I am only happy that I was able to show you the truth, finally. _And I am happy to count you among my friends. Perhaps, if you are successful in your journey, we will no longer have to hide our friendship."_

"Will I see you again?"Ichigo asked. Esyrri did not answer. It was not unexpected, but Ichigo was disappointed, all the same.

"Be well, Kurosaki Ichigo," Esyrri said, brushing against Ichigo's mind.

"Be well, Esyrri," Ichigo answered. _"I will not forget you."_

The Kyrri nodded, then took back to the skies. Ichigo looked in the direction he had flown away, and saw Renji, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Rukia and Yoruichi standing on the crest of the next hill, the horses behind them. He waved at them and smiled. Looking up over their heads, he saw Esyrri vanish into the clouds.

"_Goodbye, friend."_

* * *

"I still don't understand how we all got here," said Renji for the third time that afternoon as they walked through Thendara's main gate. He looked at Ichigo with a slight frown as if he suspected that Ichigo knew more than he was letting on.

"What difference does it make, Renji?" Ichigo laughed, feeling more unburdened then he had in years. "Why can't we just chalk it up to the work of our guardian angels?" He realized how close this was to the truth and smiled. This did not appease Renji, who continued to look at Ichigo suspiciously.

"A 'guardian angel'?" Rukia asked, playfully, finding Ichigo's high spirits infectious.

"A Terran term for beings that watch over humans and make sure they come to no harm," Ichigo replied, catching Yoruichi's eye.

"_Someday I expect you will tell us what happened on the mountain, Ichigo,"_ she thought, with a smirk. He did not reply.

"I will go ahead and send word to Lady Unohana," said Renji. "Hisagi will be your escort."

"I am perfectly capable of escorting him to Unohana," Yoruichi laughed. Renji's eyes narrowed and she added, "But if you prefer he receive a welcome more befitting of his station, then by all means, Renji."

Renji ignored her, but bowed briefly to Ichigo, and headed off in the direction of what appeared to be the entrance of the ancient castle in the heart of the city. Yoruichi shook her head and sighed. "Regardless of what welcome he believes you deserve," she told Ichigo as they walked, "things in Thendara are quite different from the other Keeps. There is little luxury to be found."

"I don't need special treatment," Ichigo said. _"In fact, I prefer to be treated just like any other man."_

Rukia, who had been silent since they entered the city gates said, with wonder, "This must have been a beautiful city, once." She looked around at the crumbled walls and felt a strange sense of belonging in this place. It was as if it was somehow familiar to her, although she knew she had never been here before. As they walked onto a large square full of people, she looked up and saw glittering building that rose like a spire in the distance. Its white stone walls reminded her of the Castle at Fury's Keep, and she guessed it was made of the same luminescent stone. She found herself strangely drawn to it, although she could not explain why.

"What is that building?" she asked Yoruichi, pointing towards the tower.

"What building?" Yoruichi asked, as walked closer.

"The tower," Rukia replied, "there – beyond those walls."

"What tower?" Ichigo asked, looking at Rukia strangely.

"You…you don't see it?" she said, surprised, walking slightly ahead of the others until she stood nearly directly in front of the building. From its base, she could not see the top spire now – it seemed to touch the lowest clouds.

"What do you see?" Yoruichi said, ignoring Ichigo's look of concern.

"A white tower," Rukia replied, starting to wonder if she was so tired that she had lost touch with reality. "There's a wooden door over there," – she indicated a place about twenty feet from them, "and it has no windows except near the top."

Karin and the others looked at her strangely, and Rukia walked closer to the building, rubbing her eyes slightly with her palms. "I don't understand," she said, shaking her head and approaching the stone face. "It's right here…"

She touched her hands against the stone wall and, for a brief moment, she felt it solid beneath her fingers. She closed her eyes, relieved that she had not imagined this. Then, she felt a sudden chill beneath her fingers, and opened her eyes once more - the building had completely vanished.

"Do you still see it, Rukia?" asked Yoruichi, obviously interested.

"I…no," Rukia replied. "It's gone. It was there – I could feel the stone against my palms, and then…" Her voice trailed off.

"There is something here," Ichigo said, pointing at what appeared to be an ancient foundation of rock. Like many of the other ruins in the city, there were vestiges of carved stone that littered the area.

"Look at this," said Hisagi, who had walked about thirty feet away from the others and was brushing dirt off a mound of debris. Underneath his hands was a white stone wall, about three feet off the ground. It was crumbling, and thick vines covered it in places. Ichigo immediately recognized the stone as the same which had been used to build the castle at Fury's Keep.

"I asked you to show us what you saw, Rukia," said Yoruichi, wearing a cat-like grin, "because I wanted to be sure about something."

"Sure? About what?" Ichigo demanded, finding Yoruichi's behavior irritating and odd.

"This was the place where the Western Tower once stood, before it was destroyed during the Age of Chaos," Yoruichi said, clearly pleased at this turn of events.

"Are you saying I somehow _saw_ the tower?" Rukia asked, surprised. "But if it was destroyed…"

"I am not really sure what you saw, Princess," Yoruichi replied. "Perhaps you saw an 'imprint' of the old tower – a memory of it which remains in this place. Or, perhaps it was something else…"

Rukia was just about to ask what else she might have seen when two women approached, one tall, with silver hair braided on one side, the other shorter, with dark hair and braids.

"Soi Fon, Isane!" shouted Yoruichi, clearly pleased to see the women.

"Domna Yoruichi," replied Soi Fon, formally, bowing to the fury.

"Ah, stop that stupidity, Soi Fon," laughed the older woman, "I thought we agreed you'd just call me Yoruichi."

"Domna Yoruichi," said the other woman, with a bow. Yoruichi glared at her.

"Are you _both_ trying to test my patience? Isane, I've told you…"

"Good to see you again, Soi Fon," said Ichigo, bowing slightly to the dark-haired woman. The silver-haired woman looked more than relieved at the interruption. Ichigo looked at her and said, playfully. "I figured I should introduce myself or I might never learn your name. I am Kurosaki Ichigo. This is Kuchiki Rukia, my sister Kurosaki Karin, Vice-Captain Hisagi Shuuhei, and the white-haired brat here with the perpetual scowl is Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"I am Kotetsu Isane, Keeper here at Thendara," replied the tall woman. Despite her relief, she seemed slightly awkward in the face of Ichigo's casual manner. "I am pleased to meet you all."

"Keeper?" asked Karin, surprised. "But I thought Thendara had no towers."

"You have been misinformed then," Isane replied. "Although the great tower," –she indicated the ruins next to which they were standing - "was destroyed centuries ago, we have reestablished towers to provide the city with energy and to assist in its defenses, should it be attacked. Although it is nothing like the Western Tower, you would be surprised to see what my tower is capable of."

"Isane is too modest," laughed Yoruichi, as they began to walk away from the ruins. "The tower she supervises here is nearly as powerful as any of the Great Towers." At this, Isane appeared to blush slightly.

"Domna Unohana has asked me to escort you to the old castle," said Soi Fon, impatiently. "Your Captain Abarai is attending to the arrangements with the Domna – there was a slight problem in preparing your rooms."

"A problem?" asked Yoruichi.

"It seems the accommodations for our friends here were not sufficient," Soi Fon replied, obviously irritated.

"We have no need of any special accommodations," Ichigo said. "Just a bed and a place to rest our horses will be fine."

Yoruichi grinned. "I think you'll find that," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

* * *

They entered the castle grounds through a high stone wall. Again, Ichigo was reminded of Fury's Keep, but only until they passed the main gate and he saw what little was left of the old fortress.

"This must have been an incredible place once," said Karin, staring at the remainder of a once-mighty buttress that was now blackened and thick with vines.

"It was said that Thendara was the most beautiful of all the Keeps," said Isane, motioning them to a grouping of smaller buildings that were attached to the remains of the castle itself. "Perhaps that's why the battle between the Terrans and Serians was fought here." Ichigo couldn't help but think of the Kyrri and wondered if they had helped to build this ancient city.

"The living quarters are this way," said Soi Fon, clearly not the sentimental type.

They walked silently over to a set of buildings which Ichigo realized had probably been the servants' quarters hundreds of years ago. Renji stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, obviously irritated.

"Captain Abarai," said Isane, sympathetically. "I'm very sorry if these quarters are unsuitable."

"It isn't the quarters that are the problem," Renji said, "but I've been told that the Lord Regent will be staying in a separate area."

"And why is that a problem?" said Soi Fon, raising her eyebrows.

"I am his escort," Renji replied. "It is my duty to protect him."

"The Regent and the Kuchiki Princess will be staying with Domna Unohana in the castle," explained Soi Fon. "There simply isn't any more room to accommodate you there."

"He'll be fine, Renji," said Yoruichi, waving her hand dismissively. "Unohana is more than capable of keeping him safe."

Renji's eyes narrowed. "As safe as _you _have kept him before? That's unacceptable."

"Captain," said Isane, affably, "I agree with Yoruichi that Domna Unohana will keep the Regent safe. However, if it would make you feel more comfortable, I am sure that you and Vice-Captain Hisagi would be permitted to stand guard outside the Regent's room."

This seemed to appease Renji, who said nothing, but walked over to Ichigo's horse and untied the bags from its back. Yoruichi winked at Ichigo, who shook his head. _"You need to be patient with him,"_ he thought. _"He still feels guilty about what happened with to me at Winter's Keep."_ Yoruichi shrugged, but did not press the issue.

Soi Fon led Karin, Hitsugaya and Hisagi inside the old servants' quarters, while Yoruichi, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo followed Isane across a wide courtyard towards the only part of the castle that had survived over the centuries.

"This is all that remains of the original castle," said Isane, as they reached the white structure. It stood about three stories high, with large, narrow windows and balconies that looked out over the mountains and the city. Several towers still stood like silent sentinels at the corners of the building, although only one was complete. Ichigo guessed this was the tower of which Isane had spoken – it had the same general shape of the smaller towers found in Fury's Keep, although with none of the dizzying grace of the Great Towers which seemed to rise up to the heavens.

They walked inside the white building and found, to their surprise, that the accommodations were nearly as spare as those in the old servants' quarters.

"I am sure this is nothing like what you are accustomed to, Regent Kurosaki," said Isane, apologetically.

"Honestly," Ichigo said with a charming smile, "I'm glad for that." It was the truth.

This seemed to please Isane, and she motioned them down the hallway to a set of rooms. "This is Domna Shihouin's suite," she said.

"But we cannot take your rooms," Rukia protested, uncomfortably, looking at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi laughed. "I have business I must attend to elsewhere," she said. "I'll be gone at least several weeks, so it's hardly an inconvenience. Of course, if the rooms are not to your liking…"

"Of course they are," Rukia answered, looking at the exotic sitting room with its plump cushions and rich fabrics of reds and oranges. "They're beautiful."

"Then it's settled," said Isane, clearly relieved. "Regent Kurosaki," – she gestured to one of the rooms that led off the main sitting room – "this will be your room. And Princess Kuchiki, the room next to the fire will be yours."

"Thank you," Ichigo replied. Then, looking at Yoruichi, he thought, _"Where are you headed?"_

"_I will tell you when I get back,"_ she replied, cryptically. _"In the meantime, behave yourself."_ She glanced at Rukia and smiled knowingly. For just a moment, Ichigo was inclined to fidget, but he mastered the impulse and pretended he had not understood Yoruichi's meaning.

"Princess," said Isane, "I've taken the liberty of having a bath drawn for you."

"That would be wonderful," said Rukia, gratefully.

"Lord Kurosaki," Isane added, as she led Rukia towards the door, "Domna Unohana would like to see you after you've had a chance to rest. She will send someone to escort you to the tower after awhile."

"Thank you, Domna," Ichigo replied, bowing. And with that, Renji took up watch outside the sitting room and Yoruichi, Rukia and Isane headed back down the hallway, leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo walked over to his room and closed the door behind him, for once happy that he was alone. Despite his initial excitement at having finally reached Thendara, he had begun to feel weak again, and the simple bed that awaited him looked to him as if it was truly fit for a king. He walked over to the window, removing his cloak and thick wool tunic. Outside, the sun had begun to dip low on the horizon.

"_Well, Zangetsu,"_ he thought, with a yawn, _"perhaps Unohana we help us find a way to coexist in this weak body. But for now…"_

He lay down on the bed and was asleep in minutes. He dreamed of flying through the mountains and of a certain dark-haired woman with violet eyes.

* * *

Ichigo, who had found himself unable to sleep for very long, now sat in one of the large poufs on the floor, watching the fire. Rukia, he knew, was sound asleep in her room, a thought that gave him both relief and discomfort. They had not been alone since their experience in the Overworld, and he was still unconvinced that could control himself around her. The entire experience with Rukia in the Overworld had been so strange – so real and yet so _apart_ from the reality in which they both lived. On Terra, sexual relations between men and women before marriage were accepted, even encouraged in some sense. Here, on Seriana, a society which for millennia had been ruled by men, the sexual mores were quite different.

Although for Noble women, extramarital relationships were frowned upon, in centuries past it had not been uncommon for men of Ichigo's age and station to father many children out of wedlock. The Comyn had been encouraged to carry on their bloodlines and to perpetuate the many gifts and abilities that blood carried. It had only been during his father's generation that fathering _nedestro_ children in such a way had fallen out of favor.

Ichigo knew that there had never been another woman who had held his father's heart. His uncle Kaien, however, had been his father's half-brother, the son of a woman with whom Ichigo's grandfather had engaged in a long-term relationship with his wife's full knowledge. This arrangement had been politically convenient – when Isshin had abdicated his position as Regent, there had been another male of the Kurosaki bloodline who had been able to assume the throne. Still, Ichigo had come to understand much later that being the _nedestro_ child of the king had made it far more difficult for his uncle to govern.

"_I would never wish for such a thing,"_ he thought. _"I will bind myself to her before I risk creating a child."_ For a moment, Ichigo wondered whether Rukia would choose to enter into marriage _di catenas_ – the more formal marriages preferred by Nobles, where the woman is bound to her husband as chattel. Most of the people who lived on Seriana were not Nobles, however, and joined together as man and wife by the vows of _free mates_. Having grown up on Terra, Ichigo found himself torn between the more formal tradition, with its paternalistic view of women, and the more modern commitment.

"_In the end,"_ he thought, with a slight smile, _"I would not care, as long as I am bound to her."_ He would allow her to make that decision; he would not press her.

There was a knock on the drawing room door and Ichigo realized, with surprise, that it had grown dark as he had sat by the fire, thinking.

"_It is alright to dream of happiness, Ichigo,"_ came Zangetsu's voice in his mind, no doubt responding to Ichigo's pang of guilt at thinking of himself, for a change.

"Come," he said, standing up and walking over to the door.

Renji entered, followed by a young woman with auburn hair. She looked slightly intimidated by the tattooed redhead who stood with his hand on his sword, but she bowed to Ichigo and said, "I am Inoue Orihime. Domna Unohana has asked me to escort you to her rooms. She would like to speak with you, if you are ready."

"Thank you," Ichigo replied, glancing at Renji who, realizing he had probably come off a bit too strongly, relaxed somewhat and nodded. The young woman appeared relieved that Renji's hand was no longer on his sword.

They walked in silence through the long corridor that spanned the length of the building until they reached what Ichigo recognized as one of the towers that was only partially standing. Overhead, wooden beams provided protection from the elements, although the building was drafty and, as with the rest of the castle, sparsely furnished.

Inoue motioned Ichigo to a doorway, opening the door for him. Renji began to follow, but Ichigo, seeing Inoue's discomfort at this, said, "Renji, would you please wait here for me?" Renji raised an eyebrow, but did not protest – he knew Ichigo too well to challenge him in such a situation. Ichigo and Inoue went through the doorway and Inoue quietly closed the door behind them.

The room in which Ichigo found himself was simple. At the center of the room, a large desk was covered with neatly stacked books and papers. Every inch of the walls were filled with shelves of books – something Ichigo had rarely seen on Seriana, a world in which books were not highly prized. At the back of the room was a large fireplace that both heated and lit the space within. A small, dark-haired woman sat behind the desk and stood, when she heard them enter. She looked at Ichigo and he sensed a warmth that appeared to radiate from her; he felt immediately comfortable with her, although no words had been spoken.

"_Welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo," _he heard her say silently. _"I am glad you are safe." _He bowed low and, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Inoue leave the room without a sound.

"_I am honored to be your guest, Domna," _he replied.

She smiled and walked over to him. Then, with a look on her face that could only be interpreted as one of curiosity, she asked him, aloud, "May I touch your soul, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The words startled Ichigo, but despite his surprise, he did not feel as though this were a strange request. "Of course," he said, almost immediately, the speed of his answer taking him aback. Still, he felt no discomfort or concern at the implications of his answer. She smiled kindly, and walked up to him, putting her hands on his cheeks and closing her eyes. His eyes closed of their own volition, and he felt her feathery touch in his mind.

She was not demanding; she reached out to only for those parts of his consciousness that he chose to show her. It was even more of a surprise to him that her soul was quite familiar to him and he realized that it was the part of Zangetsu within him that had recognized her mind. Then, in what seemed like an instant, she had let go of his face, and the contact was gone.

"Yoruichi told me of the joining of Zangetsu's soul with yours," Unohana said, her voice slightly lilting. "Still, I needed to understand it for myself." Ichigo realized there were tears in her eyes.

He was silent, unsure of what to say.

She smiled once more. _"I am sad,"_ he heard her say silently, _"but I rejoice that my brethren is still here, within you."_ She laid her hand gently over his heart as she said this. Ichigo took a deep breath, finding himself becoming lost in a swell of emotion. Her touch had somehow reawakened the emotions he had held in check for weeks now, and he felt hot tears on his cheeks. For a moment, he thought he might not be able to control himself, that he would cry like a child at her feet. He bit his cheek hard and felt the saltiness of his own blood on his tongue. The pain began to bring him back to his senses.

"You are surprisingly strong," she said aloud. "But you need not be strong here." As she said this, she lifted her hand and gently touched him on the forehead. And with her touch, he felt the overwhelming urge to succumb to the emotions begin to lift. After a minute or so, he felt himself again.

"What did you do?" he asked, amazed.

"I relieved you of some of your burden, Ichigo," she said, using his given name this time. "I will teach you to release your emotions without my help. But, first, we must treat your body."

She motioned him to have a seat on one of the small wooden chairs by the fireplace, and pulled another chair up in front of him, so that she sat at arm's length. "May I touch you again?" she asked. "I need to understand what has happened to your human body."

He nodded, and she reached out and put her hands on his arms, again closing her eyes. He felt a slight warmth emanate from her hands and felt it travel over his skin. It reminded him of the feeling of sun against his face on a summer day, and he felt his body relax more deeply still. He did not know how long they sat there, but the next thing he heard was her voice in his mind.

"_Ichigo, open your eyes." _He obeyed.

"_You are quite fortunate," _she said. _"If it had not been for the Kuchiki gift, you would not have survived."_

"_I know," _he thought. _"I am more than grateful to both Rukia and Yoruichi." _Unohana stood up and walked over to the fire.

"Can you help me?" he asked her aloud and, silently, he added, _"I have too much I must still do."_

"I will help you, Ichigo," she said, "but it will not be easy for you. Your body is weak and your cells are damaged, perhaps beyond repair. But of one thing I am sure, and I'm sure it will come as no surprise to you: you must incorporate the soul of the fury within you into your own soul, or you will surely die."

"But I am already one with Zangetsu," Ichigo protested. "He's already a part of me."

"You share the same body, but you are not one being. You must lose yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo, before you can find yourself once again." Her words made little sense to Ichigo, but he realized he was out of options. He could feel the pain beginning to return to his limbs, he could see the skin on his hands once again becoming transparent.

"It will not be easy," said Unohana, and he could sense her concern for his well-being. "It will probably be painful for you, as well."

"I will do whatever you ask of me," he said, without hesitation.

"Good," she said, simply. "We will begin tomorrow. I have asked Isane to gather the most accomplished _leroni,_" – she used the ancient Seriana term that translated loosely as 'sorcerer' – "of our circle to assist. You will need to stay in the tower, at least for the first few days, until I can be sure of how your body will react."

Ichigo nodded. "What can I do to prepare?" he asked, anxious to be able to assist her.

"Nothing," she replied, with a smile. "I suggest that you spend this evening with those you are close to, that you take strength from them. You will need that strength for the journey you are about to embark upon."

Ichigo wondered what she had seen when she had touched his soul.

"_I have only seen the love that lives within your heart, Ichigo,"_ came the silent reply. _"It is from that which you take your strength. Never doubt this."_

She smiled and then looked towards a door on the side of the room. The door opened, and Ichigo realized she must have spoken silently to the person who stood there.

"Sho," she said, to the sandy-haired man who stood in the doorway. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo stood up.

The man bowed, but did not look directly at Ichigo. Ichigo, for his part, thought nothing of it – it was quite usual for telepaths to avoid eye contact. Ichigo returned the bow, then straightened up to take his measure of the newcomer. The man was nearly a head taller than Ichigo, thin and graceful. His face was ageless, narrow, handsome and kind.

"Sho will guide you through your journey, Ichigo," said Unohana. "He possesses certain gifts which will be of assistance to you in the coming days and weeks. I know you will come to trust and value his help as much as I do."

Ichigo felt something he could not quite describe – almost as if Unohana wished to convey something to him, but that she wanted him to discover it for himself. Brushing the feeling off, he bowed to her and said, "Thank you."

Unohana smiled once more, then walked out the same door through which Sho had entered, just moments before. _"Be well, Ichigo,"_ she said. _"I will see you in the morning."_

For a moment, Ichigo just watched the place where Unohana had left. Then, with a sigh, he looked up at Sho.

"I am here to assist you, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Sho. "I hope you will allow me to do so."

And again, Ichigo felt something at the back of his mind – this time the whisper of familiarity.

"Thank you, Sho," Ichigo said, feeling slightly dizzy.

"You do not look well," Sho replied, walking over to Ichigo and taking his arm to steady him. "Have you eaten anything since your arrival?"

"No," Ichigo said, dully.

"Let me take you to the dining hall," said Sho, kindly, his voice soothing, almost song-like. "Your friends are waiting for you there. Can you walk?"

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"Your friend Captain Abarai is outside the door," Sho said. "I am sure he will want to come with you."

"Of course," said Ichigo. The room began to spin, and Ichigo felt Sho move quickly to steady him, putting his arm around Ichigo's waist to keep Ichigo from falling. "I'm sorry, Sho," Ichigo added, getting his bearings once again, "I seem to be a little weak-kneed tonight."

"_It's alright, Ichigo. You must know by now that I would not allow you to fall."_

Ichigo blinked. "What did you…?"

Sho smiled and Ichigo found himself looking into a familiar pair of deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Yes, yes and yes! You didn't really think I would let Esyrri go so easily, did you? XD And, for those of you who enjoy Japanese names as much as I do, "Sho" (****翔****) is a Japanese man's name meaning "to fly" or "to soar." *grins* Explanations, of course, to follow, as well as the beginning of a new journey that Ichigo must make himself. ****Several other of Ichigo's companions have some journeys of their own to come. I haven't forgotten them!-Lex**


	24. The First True Battle

**Author's Note: One reader has correctly pointed out that there is some legal precedent for not using Darkover as the basis for fan fics. Although this story was never written as a "Darkover" fan fic (it was always intended as a "Bleach" fic), it was certainly inspired by Marion Zimmer Bradley's writings. Still, in deference to Ms. Bradley's estate, I have removed any direct references to her books. Those of you who have been following this story will notice some changes of names going forward - most noteably, the name of the planet, which will now be referred to as "Seriana." **

**Sorry to confuse anyone who has been following the story, but I certainly do not wish to violate any rules or to represent this story as a "Darkover" fan fic. I think the changes will not be too jarring - the majority of this fiction has always been from my own imagination (with help, of course, from Kubo Tite's wonderful Bleach characters). Thanks! -Lex**

Chapter Twenty-Four: The First True Battle

"_Esyrri,"_Ichigo thought.

"_In this world, I am called 'Sho'," _replied the Kyrri. _"Esyrri does not exist here."_

"_But how…?"_ Ichigo's exhausted mind could not fathom the answer.

"_The Kyrri and the furies are said to be related,"_ Sho replied. _"We are able to change our appearance, just as they are."_

"_Then Unohana…"_

"_She knows who I am,"_Sho replied. _"But she is the only one other than you who knows."_

"_And your people, they permit you to live amongst humans?"_Ichigo asked, incredulous.

"_They have deemed it useful," _answered Sho. _"They have shunned me for it, but they have stopped short of punishing me as they might have."_

"_They're using you," _Ichigo thought, realization dawning as his mind began to work again.

"_They prefer to know what is happening in the world of man,"_Sho replied. _"They are still fearful of humans, and they do not like surprises. It is an uneasy compromise."_

"_How long have you lived in Thendara?" _asked Ichigo, his curiosity giving him newfound focus.

"_For nearly ten years,"_Sho replied. _"I, like many humans, came to this city in search of something, although I did not understand what I sought. I had no need for a star stone, but I was a powerful telepath. Unohana asked me to assist her in the tower. After several years, I grew to trust her and shared my secret with her. Even my own people do not know that I have told her. They would kill me if they ever found out."_

"_Now I understand why you felt like I did when you carried me to Thendara,"_ Ichigo said, sadly. _"You cannot fly."_

"_That is true. In this form, I cannot fly, nor can I risk transforming just to satisfy my desires,"_Sho replied. _"The first time I had flown since I came to live amongst humans was when I heard that you had been 'taken prisoner', as you put it."_

"_You knew it was me, then?"_

"_I suspected it,"_Sho replied. _"I knew only that humans had been apprehended in the mountains, and that one of them might be the Regent of Fury's Keep."_

Ichigo's head again began to spin, and Sho smiled. _"There will be time to speak more of this later, my friend. For now, let us ask your Captain for his assistance. You must eat."_

"_Will you join us for dinner?" _Ichigo asked.

"_No,"_replied Sho, helping Ichigo to the door. _"But I will be with you on your soul journey, and I will not leave your side as long as you need me. I will meet your friends when you are well again, and when I know I am worthy of your friendship."_

"_You have already proven yourself more than worthy,"_ Ichigo replied. _"I only hope you will think the same of me."_

Sho smiled as he opened the door.

"Ichigo!" Renji said, grabbing the Regent's other arm.

"He is weak," said Sho. "Dinner has been prepared. You must make sure that he eats well tonight; he will have a difficult day tomorrow."

Renji nodded, and Ichigo was surprised to see that the redhead did not question Sho's presence, or even Ichigo's condition. As they descended the steps to the lower floor and walked to the dining hall, Ichigo wondered if the Kyrri didn't possess more of the furies' gifts than just the ability to change their outward appearance.

"_We Kyrri can be quite persuasive,"_Ichigo heard Sho say in his mind. _"I am told you possess this ability, as well."_Ichigo smiled.

As they entered the dining room, Hisagi took Ichigo's other arm and Sho disappeared before Ichigo could say anything more to him. Still, the knowledge that Esyrri/Sho would be there to help him through whatever awaited him gave Ichigo a sense of peaceful acceptance.

Not long after Ichigo sat down, Rukia entered the dining hall. Gone were the riding clothes she had worn for the last several weeks, replaced by a beautiful but simple gown of the finest gold spider silk. He was thankful that Renji had insisted he eat something immediately and not wait for the others; he did not wish her to see him ill again.

Over Renji's protests, Ichigo stood up and walked over to meet her. "You look beautiful, Rukia," he said, smiling and kissing her hand in the traditional Seriana manner.

"Thank you, my lord," she replied. Then, silently, she added, _"When I woke up, Lady Inoue told me you had gone to speak with Domna Unohana."_ She did not attempt to hide her concern for him.

"_She will help me,"_ he replied, walking her over to the table and pulling out a chair for her. _"But tonight, I want to be with you and the others."_

She smiled at this thought and, for an instant, Ichigo felt he might burst with love for her and his friends. Unohana was right, he realized - there was great strength to be found in the love he held for all of them in his heart. He was used to the intensity of his feelings now, used to controlling them and suppressing them. This time, however, he did not even try, but reveled in the warmth those strong emotions brought him.

* * *

Dinner ended several hours later, Unohana and Isane having left long before to ready the tower for the next day. Hisagi and Renji were typically quiet, although Unohana's easy manner and calm control had obviously improved Renji's mood. He was beginning to trust in her abilities, and, although the thought of what might happen to Ichigo in the tower gave him great cause for concern, he seemed less tense than when they had first arrived.

Hitsugaya and Karin, for their part, were no longer completely ignoring each other, which pleased Ichigo. Whatever had happened to them before the incident with the Kyrri, they were no longer acting like hurt children. It was a start, Ichigo thought, although he had still hoped for more. Pain of the depth Hitsugaya had experienced as a child was not an easy thing to overcome, Ichigo knew from his own experience. Hitsugaya would have to face his demons eventually, and Ichigo guessed it would be sooner, rather than later, given Ichigo's own plans to reunite the Comyn. Ichigo was quite sure Hitsugaya knew that it was inevitable he would return to Dragon's Keep and face Ichimaru Gin. Ichigo took heart in the fact that Hitsugaya had chosen to remain by Ichigo's side, knowing where that choice might someday lead him.

The conversation at the table had been lively, and from time to time, Ichigo had fallen into a comfortable telepathic rapport with Rukia without even realizing he was doing so. It felt so comfortable to him, so _right, _that Ichigo found himself imagining what it would be like when Rukia became his consort. He had always dreaded the formal dinners expected of him as Regent of Fury's Keep, but now, he had begun to imagine many more such dinners. With her by his side, it did not seem a chore.

Finally, as the conversation died down, he stood up and offered Rukia his hand.

"Would you join me for a walk, my lady?" he asked formally. Karin grinned and pushed Renji back into his seat when he tried to follow them.

"I don't think you were invited, Renji," Karin said, with a laugh. Renji growled something unintelligible, and she added, with a sigh, "But I suppose you can always follow behind them, if it makes you happy." This drew something reminiscent of a smile from Hitsugaya, much to everyone's surprise.

It only took a few minutes for Ichigo and Rukia to reach the large courtyard outside the building. The light from the twin moons reflected in the small pool at its center and Ichigo, drawn to that light, led Rukia to the water's edge.

"What do you see in the water, Ichigo?"she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I'm not sure I _see_ anything in it – it's more that I _feel_ something when I am near it. When I see the water, I feel…whole…like I did when I was a child, and my mother was there by my side. _Like I do when you are by my side."_

Rukia smiled and put her arms around him. For a moment, he was tempted to pull away from her but he found that the unbridled passion he had felt for her before was now somehow restrained. It was as if Unohana's touch had lingered, giving him newfound control. He still wanted her, more so now than ever, but the need was less primal and more peaceful – much like the water in the pool. He took a deep breath and returned her embrace, and he heard her sigh softly to feel him return her touch.

"I am afraid to hurt you, Rukia," he said, looking down into the violet eyes that seemed to draw him in like a siren's song.

"You won't hurt me, Ichigo," she replied. "I can feel it. There's something about this place…" Her voice trailed off. She did not know how to explain it.

"_I feel it, too," _he told her, silently. _"It's as if the beauty of Thendara runs far deeper than the beauty of the city itself. It's almost as if the soul of Seriana burns brighter here."_

"What did Domna Unohana tell you?" she asked him, after a few minutes.

For a moment, he hesitated, not wanting her to worry about him. Then, knowing it was the right decision, he told her what Unohana had told him. "She told me that I must become one with Zangetsu," he said, as he finished. "She said that I must 'lose myself' before I can find myself once again."

"What does it mean to lose yourself, Ichigo?" she asked, softly.

"I don't know," he answered, truthfully. The implications frightened him, and he could see that same fear reflected in her eyes. "I've felt lost before – when you found me in the Overworld and when I was sent away to Terra. But I don't think that's what she meant. It was something somehow…on a deeper level. _Something at the core of my being, of what makes me who I am."_

He could sense her fear grow at his thoughts. _"My feelings for you will not change, Rukia,"_ he told her, emphatically. _"I am sure of that. I will always wish to be with you, to have you by my side."_

"_If you ever do truly find yourself lost, Ichigo,"_ she replied silently, _"know that I will find you again. I will not lose you_."

Her words gave him strength and he knew they were true. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. This time, his passion was controlled, although it burned no less dimly than before. Their minds met with the kind of rapport he remembered from the time before he had become ill.

"_I don't know who I am," _he thought, sadly. The thought was not intended for her, but he knew she _had_ heard it, for she held him more tightly as if to reassure him that he had not changed.

"_I know who you are, Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ came her thought, wrapping itself around him like her arms.

For some time, they held each other silently, their minds one. Slowly, however, Rukia began to feel a strange sense of foreboding, much like when she had awoken from the dream in which she had seen Ichigo die. It was not, as then, a clear image that she saw in her mind, but something more insidious, as though in the distance a poison had begun to spread which would eventually destroy them all. It was far more frightening.

"_What's wrong?" _he asked, still holding her against him. He had felt something like a shudder through her mind and he felt her fear.

"_Nothing,"_ she reassured him. What good would it do, anyhow, to explain? He needed her now – her strength and her patience, and she would not waiver.

They walked back inside the castle and up to their rooms. For a moment, they lingered in front of the fire and he kissed her again.

"_Let me stay with you tonight," _she thought, and she felt his body tense. _"I just want to hold you, Ichigo."_

"_I don't know if I can…," _he thought, but her thought interrupted his.

"_I know you can," _she said, leading him to her bedroom. _"It is not physical love that you need right now. I can feel it in your soul."_

She walked over to the bed, where the covers had already been turned down and stepped up onto it, fully clothed. _"I know you wish to wait, but I want to hold you, to give you my strength. Please," _she thought, reaching out for his hand, _"let me spend the night at your side."_

He hesitated. Then, slowly, he reached out his hand to hers and climbed in bed next to her. He gathered her in his arms, her head resting against his heart. He realized that she was right – his need for her, in this moment, was not a physical one. He craved the closeness of her mind and her soul. And he knew, with utter certainty, that he could spend the night lying next to her without succumbing to the lust he had once felt.

They lay there for several hours, their minds and bodies touching in the chaste manner of telepaths. And as the moons set, and darkness fell over Thendara, they slept and shared each other's dreams.

* * *

Ichigo awoke before dawn and kissed Rukia, who still slept. She murmured softly and he smiled and got out of the bed, gently pulling the covers back over her. Then, without a sound, he was gone, back to his room to change his clothes, and then through the door to the sitting room and finally outside.

The air was crisp and cool. Ichigo walked around the castle grounds as the sky began to glow slightly pink with the sunrise. Here and there, tiny points of green rose from the earth, signaling the return of spring. Tiny buds were visible on the bare trees. In the distance, he could see the horses grazing on the new grass. He remembered the spring pageants that the students at the Terran Academy had performed, although with the tightly regulated weather on Terra there was little excitement in welcoming spring. He had been young then, newly landed on Terra, and he had found the Terrans' antiseptic spring rituals sorely lacking, making him more homesick for Seriana than ever. Here, on his home world, spring had an almost feral, wild feeling to it – it came unexpectedly and with a ferocity that he could almost feel in the world around him. He felt truly _alive_.

"_You feel it too."_

"_Esyrri…Sho," _Ichigo corrected himself.

"_Seriana truly has a heart,"_the Kyrri replied, walking over to Ichigo. _"I can feel it, even here on the ground. But in the air…"_His voice trailed off. Then, turning to Ichigo, he said, aloud, "How do you feel?"

"Much better," Ichigo replied, smiling at his friend.

"I am glad to hear that," Sho replied.

"What can I expect today, from the circle?" Ichigo asked, his mind finally rested enough to ask the larger questions.

"There are several circles here at Thendara," Sho explained. "Most are what you might expect – power generation, defenses, irrigation. There are also several higher level circles, including a healing circle and a circle of which I am sworn not to speak of to anyone." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this revelation, but did not press the issue. "There is still one other high level circle – a circle that Domna Unohana has created entirely for your benefit, Ichigo."

"A circle, just for me?" Ichigo had not realized the extent of preparations that had been made solely on his behalf. He was not sure he liked the idea of receiving such special treatment.

"It is a circle of the most powerful telepaths in Thendara, and draws upon members of all the high-level circles."

"Why just for my benefit?" Ichigo asked. "Surely there are better things for the circles here to be doing than focusing on me."

"Domna Unohana must believe your life is worth saving, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Sho, the irony plain in his voice. "But it still surprises you that others might feel this way, does it not?"

Ichigo did not answer.

"There are many of us, including the people of Fury's Keep, who want to see you survive," said Sho, smiling at Ichigo. "For some of us, our reasons are purely selfish, of course."

"Do you know what Unohana plans to do with this…special circle?" Ichigo asked, uncomfortable, as always, with this kind of attention and praise.

"I am not sure," Sho replied. _"As a fury, she has skill of which I know little."_

"What is your role? You mentioned that you would be there to 'guide' me."

"I will serve in the role of 'monitor' in the traditional sense," Sho replied.

Ichigo knew, from his brief training at the tower in Fury's Keep, that monitors served as a bridge between the real world and the Overworld. They monitored the well-being of the mind, body and soul of those individuals who worked in the circles. Without monitors, the individuals who made up the circles would not know when their physical bodies grew tired or hungry. Monitors also served to show those in the Overworld the way to return to reality.

"I will also be by your side, as you experience the circle, although I will only be an observer, or I will not be able to maintain the link between the Overworld and the tower," Sho explained. "You will be able to call upon me to lead you back when you are ready to return, but I will not be able to help you act in that realm. I will serve in much the same way as your star stone – as a means to help direct you on your journey."

"And the circle? You must have some idea of what their role will be," Ichigo pressed.

"I can only guess that the circle will help to heal both your mind and your body," Sho replied. "But I do not understand exactly what that will entail. I know only that it will test your strength and that it may put your life at risk. _It is my responsibility to keep you alive, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will not fail you._" These last words were spoken silently, like a vow.

* * *

The entrance to the tower was dimly lit. Sho led Ichigo through what felt almost like a veil of energy at the entrance, and he felt it prickle his skin slightly, as if the air around him was electrically charged.

"_Only those who possess laran, the power of the nobles, may pass through the entrance,"_ Sho explained, silently. _"If you did not have the power, the barrier would have been solid."_

Ichigo remembered, from his brief training at the tower at Fury's Keep, that such barriers were meant more for the protection of those who did not possess psi powers than for the members of the circle within. A human with no _laran_ could be injured, even killed by the amount of energy that flowed within the walls of an active tower. Even so, the energy field here was far stronger than that he remembered at Fury's Keep.

They walked through an empty stone corridor and into the familiar round shape of the tower itself. Blue light lit the walls of the tower itself – an eerie blue glow that emanated from what Ichigo knew to be 'screens' – focal points for psi energy, similar to batteries which powered Terran equipment.

In the middle of the room sat Inoue Orihime. Her eyes stared vacantly into space, and Ichigo understood that she was focused on the screens themselves. Much like Sho, would monitor Ichigo's body and mind, Inoue now monitored the health of the power relays themselves. He knew she could shut the relays off at a moment's notice if the circle experienced a problem that might threaten the city and its inhabitants.

"Domna Unohana awaits with the others in the circle," said Sho, motioning Ichigo past the relays and up a narrow set of stone steps and up to the top of the tower. "They are ready for you."

The room that housed the circle was a simple one. The stone walls were bare, the floor covered only with cushions upon which sat the members of the circle. There were six circle members, a far smaller number than what Ichigo had remembered seeing at Fury's Keep. With the exception of Unohana, who sat in the center of the room, the others sat with their backs leaning against the wall.

"_Welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ said Unohana, silently. _"The circle awaits you." _Sho motioned Ichigo to a set of cushions in front of Unohana in the center of the room and gestured for him to lie down.

"_I will wait outside and monitor, Domna,"_ Sho said, bowing and walking through a small doorway and closing the door behind him.

"_I will be acting as Keeper today, Ichigo," _Unohana explained, seeing the look of surprise on his face. _"Isane has consented to relinquish her place as Keeper for the creation of this circle." _Ichigo saw Isane smile at him from her place against the wall.

"_What must I do?" _Ichigo asked, taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

"_Nothing yet, child," _Unohana replied, kindly. _"You will know when you are needed. For now, I ask only that you remove your star stone from its wrappings and place it on your forehead."_

"_My forehead?"_Ichigo had never heard of such a thing.

"_It will allow us to tap into its pathways without the discomfort of touching it directly,"_Unohana explained. Ichigo did as he was told, and felt the warmth of the matrix on his brow.

"_Sho will take over from here," _Unohana continued. Then, in a voice he knew only he could hear, she added, _"I have asked Esyrri to monitor in part to shield those memories which you cannot share from the other members of the circle. He will make sure the secret of the Kyrri is safe."_

"_Thank you, Domna,"_Ichigo replied, relieved. The last thing he wished for was to place Esyrri/Sho in danger or reveal the secrets of the Kyrri.

"_Close your eyes, Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ said Unohana, "_and allow Sho to guide you to the Overworld. We will meet again there, soon."_

Ichigo closed his eyes and felt the gossamer touch of Esyrri's mind against his, and felt his breathing become more rhythmic, less rushed. He felt another tendril touch his heart, and felt his heart rate slow. He began to feel slightly sleepy.

"_Relax, Ichigo,"_Esyrri said, as Ichigo began to feel himself floating towards the top of the tower. He glanced down and saw his body, lying on the floor, peaceful, unmoving. _"Let me show you the way."_

**Author's Note****: Ichigo's internal journey begins! Time to put some of the pieces of Ichigo's past together (and Zangetsu's past, as well). In my mind, Ichigo's journey in the next few chapters will parallel his journey in canon to reach Bankai. I hope you enjoy it! -Lex**


	25. The Reaching

**Author's Note: One reader has correctly pointed out that there is some legal precedent for not using Darkover as the basis for fan fics. Although this story was never written as a "Darkover" fan fic (it was always intended as a "Bleach" fic), it was certainly inspired by Marion Zimmer Bradley's writings. Still, in deference to Ms. Bradley's estate, I have removed any direct references to her books. Those of you who have been following this story will notice some changes of names going forward - most noteably, the name of the planet, which will now be referred to as "Seriana." **

**Sorry to confuse anyone who has been following the story, but I certainly do not wish to violate any rules or to represent this story as a "Darkover" fan fic. I think the changes will not be too jarring - the majority of this fiction has always been from my own imagination (with help, of course, from Kubo Tite's wonderful Bleach characters). Thanks! -Lex**

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Reaching (Sho's Narrative)

The feeling of leaving the reality of the world and journeying to the Overworld has always been a difficult one for me to describe. Years ago, when I first found my way here, I had likened the transition between the real and the psychic universe to flying. Now that I am grown, I realize traveling between the two worlds is more like 'reaching' for something that is both within and without of yourself.

To travel to the Overworld means not fearing leaving what is physical behind. By the time I held Ichigo's hand in the darkness of the tower, I was quite comfortable with the journey. Still, I could sense Ichigo's fear of what he might face in the Overworld. I, too, feared how the journey might affect him.

Kurosaki Ichigo. I had never expected I would come to know him as a grown man. I had, of course, expected that I would know _of_ him and his life, that I would watch him from afar. I had always known he would become a great man. And when I had told Ichigo that the legend of the Kyrri and humans once again living side by side was just a legend, I had not been entirely truthful. I believed in my soul that he would be the one to rebuild the Great Tower or perish in the effort.

And as we left the world of the living and saw the edges of the tower's walls melt into nothingness, I understood Ichigo's reluctance to claim that title to which so many of us had already ascribed him: redeemer of the planet. It was a burden from which I would have gladly run if I had been in his shoes, and it was a burden Ichigo did not believe he could shoulder.

Ichigo was afraid. Afraid of failing those people who held his heart. Afraid of not being strong enough to do those things that great leaders must do to achieve lofty goals. Never afraid to die himself, but afraid to risk the lives of others in the cause. And he had already lost so much in his short life.

I led Ichigo onwards, past the darkness, into the netherworld between the realm of consciousness – the pathway to the Overworld.

"_Where to, Sho?"_ he asked, silently.

"_To where you mind wishes to take you, Ichigo,"_ I answered.

* * *

We stood on an open plain. The sky was a grayish red, as though the bloody sun had somehow become obscured by a darkness that permeated the world around us. The netherworld was a crossroads – a bitter and harsh landscape between realities. I had rarely tarried here, choosing to move on from its bleakness into the Overworld. Ichigo, however, felt compelled to stop here – as though he were surveying the journey to come.

As we stood there, it seemed as though a heavy fog had descended over everything, making it difficult to see or feel. My senses felt dulled, sluggish, as though the air I moved through was dense, viscous. It was like walking in freezing cold water. I could see that Ichigo felt the same. And still, he hesitated, and I understood that he was waiting for _something_.

After what seemed like both an eternity and a split second, a figure appeared on the horizon: a man, dressed in black. His back was towards us, but I knew who this was – I had seen him in Ichigo's mind.

"Zangestu!" Ichigo called, through the heaviness that pressed in upon us. His voice died at his lips; the fury could not hear him.

Zangetsu began to walk away, towards the edge of the visible horizon. Ichigo tried to run after him, but it was like navigating through dense water, and I could see him struggle against the air surrounding us. He was simply too slow, too sluggish.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo called again, louder this time. I knew it was too late; the fury had disappeared.

This, I understood, was not the place to stop and speak. We must move onward, to a higher plane. The Overworld awaited us.

"_It is time to move on from this place, Ichigo,"_ I whispered in Ichigo's mind, pressing him onward. _"He is gone. You will not find him here." _

We began to move again, this time, towards a memory from long ago…

* * *

"Don't you touch him!" Ichigo shouted, running at the blond-haired boy who had kicked the larger, dark-haired boy hard in the lower back.

"_Chad, are you alright?"_

We were standing in the middle of the large common area of what appeared to be a dormitory. I knew from Ichigo's mind this was the Academy on Terra where Ichigo had studied as a child. It was early evening, study period was over, but it was not yet time for dinner. Some of the younger boys stood at the edges of the room, watching, unsure what to do.

"I'm fine, Ichigo," Chad replied, a pained expression on his face. "There's no need to fight."

"No need?" Ichigo retorted, his face bright red with anger. "Chad, he kicks _you_ for no reason, and _you're _worried about starting a fight?"

As he said this, Ichigo growled and launched himself at the Terran boy, kicking him in the side and knocking him to his knees. He ran over to the boy and kicked him again. I could feel the hatred rise within him. He hated them - all of them - the Terrans. He hated this place, he hated…

Ichigo's hatred was so powerful, I felt as though I could no barely breathe.

Ichigo kicked the boy in the side once again, and felt a strong arm clasp his shoulder. "This is not what you want, Ichigo," Chad said, standing behind him.

Ichigo looked down at the Terran boy as if frozen by Chad's words. In that instant, I knew Ichigo had wanted to hurt the boy, to teach him not to pick on his friend. But it was more than just a need to protect his friend: he had wanted to punish the Terran boy, to beat him senseless.

"_This is not who you are, Ichigo_," I heard Chad say in Ichigo's mind, with the light touch of a natural telepath. "_Let him go."_

The muscles Ichigo's arms and legs began to visibly relax, and I sensed the pounding in his head begin to fade and his hatred dull with reason. He turned and walked out of the room, ashamed to face Chad, ashamed with himself.

"_This is not who I am,"_ I could feel him think. And, as I followed him out of the room into the small, white corridors, I saw Ichigo look back at Chad like a person who had momentarily lost his bearings. The guilt in his eyes was plain.

"_Mother,"_ Ichigo thought. _"I am sorry."_

He turned to head for the safety of his room when he saw another boy, standing at the end of the corridor, watching him. He looked vaguely familiar, and I saw Ichigo struggle to place the boy's face.

I sensed immediately that I, too, knew who this dark-haired boy was. What struck me, as I saw this boy, was the feeling that he existed both in the reality of that memory, as well as in the mind of the man with whom I now traveled.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the boy.

There was no answer, but in that moment, both Ichigo and I had found our own. And then, just as suddenly as we had come, we were floating once again, no longer tied to Ichigo's memory.

* * *

"_I have to find him, Sho,"_ Ichigo said to me, as we floated momentarily free in the netherworld, above the harsh plain. "_I need to understand."_

"_You recognized him as well, then?_" I asked.

"_Yes,"_ Ichigo answered.

"_You will not find him here in the space between worlds, Ichigo,"_ I replied. _"You must find him in the Overworld."_

"_How do I reach the Overworld?"_ Ichigo asked.

"_You must continue to follow your memories there, Ichigo," _I answered, taking his hand once again.

* * *

A small boy sat on a bed in a stark, white-walled room. His orange hair stuck out at odd angles, as though he had awoken but forgotten to comb it. On a metal table at the bedside sat the few possessions the little boy had brought with him from Seriana: a book; a few rocks collected from the stream up in the mountains; and a small painting of a woman with light brown hair. Leaning against the closest wall was a sword, ancient, alien.

The boy was shirtless, his head hung over his knees, staring at the floor. From his neck swung a leather pouch. He rubbed his temples; his head throbbed. The headache had not abated for several days now – in fact, it had intensified and, with it, the visions. Horrible visions of death and darkness. His mother's face, his father's despair.

"_What is happening to me?"_

There was a knock at the door and the boy looked up. From the dark circles under his eyes, I could see that he had not slept in days. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying. The door slid open.

"Ichigo," said the man who stood in the hallway, looking in.

I recognized this man from Ichigo's memories – Ichigo's uncle Hiroki, half-brother to his mother Masaki. He, too, looked exhausted, pained. His silver eyes were lifeless and sad.

"Go away," Ichigo said, looking back down again at his feet.

"You have to eat, Ichigo," Hiroki said. His words were harsh, but his face reflected affection for his nephew.

"I'm not hungry," Ichigo said, dully.

"Come on, son," Hiroki said, walking over to the bed. "I pulled a few strings and was able to convince the cafeteria to make us some Rabbithorn Stew – your favorite."

"It's not real Rabbithorn," retorted Ichigo, but I could sense he was appreciative of his uncle's effort. Ichigo stood and picked up the uniform tunic that lay on a chair by the bed, tossing it over his head.

"_She was his sister. He loved her, too,"_ I heard the young Ichigo think. In the midst of his own great pain, he could sense and understand the pain of others. This young boy was wise beyond his years.

They walked out into the corridor and rode the elevator down to the tenth floor in silence. Several minutes later they sat, two steaming bowls of imitation meat stew in front of them.

"I can't go back now, can I?" Ichigo asked, picking up a spoonful of the soup and staring at it idly.

"Not now," Hiroki replied, softly. "It's too dangerous."

"How did she die?" asked Ichigo, the thick liquid in his spoon dripping back into the bowl in large globs. It was a question he had been afraid to ask until now, nearly a week after they had received word of his mother's death.

Hiroki, who until this moment had appeared relatively composed, grew visibly tense. A muscle jumped in his jaw; he swallowed and took a deep breath. "They say that she died defending the palace. Something about her matrix stone. It…" His voice trailed off.

"It shattered," Ichigo said. Hiroki stared at his nephew, and I knew that Ichigo was right.

"How did you know?" his uncle asked.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo replied. "I just _knew._"

There is only one way a matrix stone can shatter – if its user attempts to exert power beyond which the body can tolerate – an overload, of sorts. If Ichigo's mother's stone had shattered, it was because she had literally fought to the death to protect Fury's Keep.

"She kept your sisters safe," said Hiroki, who had not touched his stew either. "She helped your father and the others keep the enemy from breaching the castle walls."

Ichigo stood up.

"You really must eat something, Ichigo," said Hiroki, swallowing hard and regaining his composure.

"I'm not hungry," said Ichigo, his voice barely audible. He grasped his head and closed his eyes, moaning softly. The pain in his head was blinding. From time to time, he saw flashes of his mother's face, her screams. It was more than he could bear.

"You look ill, Ichigo," Hiroki said. "You haven't eaten in days. You haven't slept."

"_I want to die, too,"_ I heard Ichigo think. _"Then maybe the pain will stop."_

"Sit down, Ichigo," said Hiroki and, for the first time, his voice was less kind.

"No," said Ichigo, standing taller and glaring at his uncle.

"I asked you to sit down," Hiroki repeated, angry now.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, running out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

He was crying now, flying past some of the other boys who were now heading to dinner. He didn't care if they saw him like this– I could feel the pain inside of him swell, as if at any moment now, it would explode and consume him. He ran to the elevator, pushing past the boys that were emptying out, pounding on the button, sinking down to the floor as the doors closed, leaving him alone inside.

"_I want to die, too,"_ he thought again, the tears gone now, replaced by the hollow emptiness of loss.

The pain intensified, knifelike, unabating. More images – Masaki's face, dead bodies – horrible images for anyone, more so a child.

The doors of the elevator flew open, and he ran down the hallway towards the observation deck, perched high above the city. The glass doors slid open, and he felt the cool night air on his face.

"_I'm tired of being alone,"_ he thought, walking over to the edge of the deck, looking down over the barrier at the lights far below. He climbed up onto the concrete and balanced precariously on the metal railing. The tears came again.

"Mother," he said, somewhere between a whisper and a moan. _"I can't do this without you. I don't want to be alone. It hurts. Please make it stop."_

He closed his eyes. He wanted the pain to end. He would be with her.

"_Don't,"_ came a voice in his mind. _"There is much to live for, Ichigo."_

His foot slipped, and he felt himself falling…

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and he was pulled back onto the concrete deck, landing hard on his side, on top of someone. A soft hand touched his forehead, and he felt the pain subside.

"How…what?" he stammered, looking up into a pair of dark eyes.

I knew that face – it was younger again than in the last memory – the dark-haired boy Ichigo had run into in the corridor after he had nearly beaten the Terran boy senseless. The face of Ichigo's past and his future.

"_I will not let you die, Ichigo,"_ he heard the boy say, although his lips did not move.

"Who…who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Zangetsu," replied the boy.


	26. The Tides

**Author's Note****: Between craziness with work and travel, my muse decided to take a little break. She's back (although I'd love to have her help me finish the next Pirate Queen chapter which is languishing half-finished, lol!). Of course, then my computer decided to play tricks on me and I had to rewrite about half of this chapter. But, thanks to a little encouragement from Whitecloud (arigato gozai masu!) and a lunch break (for a change!), I resurrected the portion that got lost in cyberspace.**

**For all of you who wonder how writers work/think – you might appreciate the fact that, as I was writing the confrontation from Masaki's memories, I found I had forgotten to breathe several times and got light-headed. When my muse cooperates, it seems she REALLY gets into it! XD**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed – you gave me the courage to pick myself up and not wallow in frustration at losing all my work yesterday. Seriously! Special thanks to Anuuki Hitsugo for composing a beautiful piano piece inspired by this fic. I've posted the link on my profile under "Fan Art and Music." Please check it out and leave her feedback on YouTube! It's a perfect soundtrack for Ichigo's heartbreak and his coming to terms with his past and his future!-Lex**

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Tides

"Was that real?" Ichigo said. He was no longer a child now, but a man. His eyes were pained.

"I think so," replied Sho/Esyrri, softly. He stood next to Ichigo, solid and in his birdlike form. They stood in the Overworld on what appeared to be a grassy hill, overlooking a broad valley. The clouds hung beneath them, obscuring the buildings and fields below.

"I felt…," Ichigo struggled to find the words to describe the unbearable pain. "I wanted to die, Sho," he said, finally.

"There is no shame in your memory," Sho replied. "You were seven years-old, overwhelmed, in agony. You didn't know where to turn."

"I wanted to die," Ichigo repeated, dully. "How can I not remember that?" Sho was silent. It was clear that the thought disturbed Ichigo profoundly, and that no words would help now. They stood in silence for several minutes, the soft breeze on their faces.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo said the name like a prayer, as if he were beginning to grasp something wonderful. He breathed in deeply, the knowledge quieting his troubled mind. "He was there, when I was a boy."

"Apparently," Sho replied.

"I felt _her_ pain, my father's pain…my uncle's. It was as if what happened to them was happening to me."

"Your empathetic skills are quite powerful," Sho remarked. The wind gusted, the clouds shifted slightly in the valley. "Did you not realize this?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "I always thought what I had experienced were nightmares."

"They were not dreams, Ichigo," Sho answered. "But as a child, you would not have understood this. The physical and emotional pain must have been inconceivable to you."

"When Zangetsu touched me, the pain subsided. I could think again," Ichigo explained. "But why wouldn't he want me to remember that?"

"It is not so surprising," Sho answered. "Domna Unohana has told me that the Furies are sworn not to interfere with human history. If Zangetsu or his brethren went so far as to send him to Terra to follow you…they must truly have believed that you were to be protected at all cost. He would not have wanted such a young child burdened with this secret."

"The Furies _fear_ us," Ichigo said, understanding now. "But they are far more powerful than we are. Why would they…?" His voice trailed off.

"You could also say that my people are more powerful than yours," Sho said, quietly, "and yet they also fear you." Sho repositioned his wings, feeling the breeze through his feathers, wishing he could fly again. "Perhaps the Furies fear the power you might attain in the future. There is no doubt that the Terrans possess weapons which could destroy Seriana entirely. They certainly know this."

"I must find Zangetsu," Ichigo said. "If I don't find him soon, I fear we'll both lose our souls in this place."

"Focus within yourself then, Ichigo," Sho replied. "He is there. You will know how to find him."

Ichigo nodded and reached for his star stone. The world around them disappeared once more.

* * *

He stood on the side of a rocky mountain – the same place he had first remembered meeting Zangetsu nearly five years before. He knew now, of course, that it had not been the first time he had met the Fury. Still, he knew this place held particular significance for him; it was the place where he had first begun to grasp the concept of destiny and fate. This time, the mountain was subtly different - more ethereal, almost dreamlike. Ichigo understood this was not a memory but that this was again the Overworld.

As he felt his star stone warm in his hands, he saw the familiar outline of a figure appear in bright light – not quite human - taller, thinner, more fragile.

"_Welcome, Ichigo_," said the delicate creature silently, smiling at him.

"_Master,"_ he said, bowing low.

"_I am not your master, Ichigo,"_ replied the Fury. _"Perhaps once, I served in that role. But no longer."_

"_I am lost," _said Ichigo. _"I need your help. I don't understand what I must do here. I only know that, if I fail, I will die. You will, too."_

"_I am already dead,"_ replied the Fury, matter-of-factly.

"_You are alive inside of me,"_ Ichigo insisted. He refused to accept that the Fury was gone, and found himself wishing to protect the part of Zangetsu that now lived within his soul.

"_A simple matter of semantics,"_ the Fury replied, coolly. _"Or, perhaps,"_ Zangetsu continued, as if he were understanding something new, _"that __is__ why you are here after all."_

Ichigo stared at Zangetsu, confused. _"I don't understand."_

"_No,"_ the Fury answered. _"I don't think you do."_

Zangetsu's body began to shimmer slightly, like a candle guttering in the wind. The Fury's ethereal form began to coalesce and grow more solid. At the same time, the mountainside began to fade and the familiar backdrop of Fury's Keep came into perspective, the glowing white wall that formed the outer perimeter of the castle grounds towering high above them.

"_You must learn the truth of your existence, Ichigo,"_ he heard Zangetsu say in his mind. _"Without the truth, there is no future for you to embrace."_

The light from the Fury's transformation began to fade, and a man now stood before him – dark-haired, undeniably handsome. His eyes were cold, arrogant.

"You," said Ichigo, his voice stony. "What the hell? You're not…"

"Welcome to the past, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Aizen Sousuke, cutting across him. "It is time to face your demons."

* * *

A woman ran across the grass, her heavy skirts held up in her hands so she would not trip over them. Ichigo recognized her immediately – he knew the soft brown color of her hair, the way she held her head comfortably high, the graceful arch of her neck.

"Mother!" he shouted. She did not respond, but continued to run and, as she ran directly past him, he could see she was panting. She had most certainly been running all the way from the castle, nearly a half-mile away.

"Mother!" he shouted again, reaching for her. His hand passed through her, as though he were but a ghost in this place. He knew she could not hear him. This was _her_ memory – a memory in which he had played no part.

Ahead, Ichigo could see a man standing by the wall – Aizen. He leaned casually against the white stone, watching Masaki run across the grass. He made no move to meet her but instead waited, watching her with an intensity that sent shivers up Ichigo's spine. This, Ichigo knew, was a man with a purpose. He knew something. He _wanted_ something.

"Sousuke!" Masaki called, as she closed the distance between them, not letting up her pace.

Aizen smiled. "Masaki, dear," he said, as she embraced him, "it is good to see you well."

"When I didn't hear from you, I despaired," she said, tiny beads of sweat on her brow, her hair windblown. "I heard about the fighting near the border. I feared that you had been killed."

"As you can see, dear sister," he replied, unfazed, "I am quite well."

"Oh, Sousuke," she said, hugging him tightly. "I am so sorry I raised my voice to you the last time we spoke. I realize now how childish I was. I know that you did not mean to anger the Regent. Isshin is far too protective of me sometimes, I think."

"How could I ever hold it against you, beloved sister?" he answered, silkily. Then, with a look that Ichigo found to be far from brotherly, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled again. "How is the Regent?"

"He is well," Masaki replied, her voice still breathless.

"And your son?" asked Aizen, his voice sounding slightly flat, almost devoid of emotion.

"He is in good health," Masaki replied, although Ichigo could see his mother's eyes cloud with tears. A single drop ran down her cheek, and Aizen took his thumb and gently brushed the tear away.

"You still intend to send the boy away, then?" he asked, as her tears began to fall in earnest.

"I…I…," she stammered, her beautiful features pained. "I fear for him, Sousuke."

"You have been experiencing the headaches again, then?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's just like when I was a child, before father died," she said, getting a hold of herself again. "I can sense something is coming. I don't know what, but it is horrible. I fear for Ichigo's life."

He pulled her against him and stroked her hair. "Sweet Masaki," he whispered. "You always were too sensitive for your own good."

Ichigo found himself clenching his fists as he watched Aizen comfort his mother. She seemed so vulnerable, almost childlike. He realized, as he watched the scene unfold, that she could not have been any older than his sisters were now. This realization struck him deeply – he had always seen his mother as a model of strength and courage. Now, he began to understand that she had been strong for _him_, despite her deep-seated fears for his safety. She had sacrificed much for his benefit; she had been brave so that he would not fear the future.

"_Mother,"_ Ichigo thought, with profound sadness, _"I wish I had been able to know you as an adult."_ He thanked her silently for having given him the gift of her memories, that he might know something of her, after all.

"Oh, Sousuke," Masaki sighed, "you were always the strong one."

"You know I would not have stayed in Winter's Keep but for you," he replied, smoothly. "I had hoped that, by remaining there, I could protect you from what is to come. But it seems I hold little sway over Kuchiki Byakuya."

Masaki reached into her bodice and withdrew a small piece of parchment. Handing it to Aizen, she said, "Isshin has asked me to give this to you." Aizen raised an eyebrow. "It is a plea from the Regent of Fury's Keep to Lord Kuchiki – an entreaty for peace between the Keeps," she explained.

"Such a delicate communication as this should surely have been made through more proper channels," he said, shaking his head. "I am but a lowly advisor to the young Regent of Winter's Keep. This should rightfully go to the Ambassador, himself."

"My husband has tried, several times, to reach the Ambassador," Masaki explained, the frustration plain in her eyes. "He has received no answer to his requests for a summit, to discuss the future of the Keeps."

"Young Lord Kuchiki is quite obstinate," Aizen replied, with feigned sadness. "I fear he is only concerned with increasing the strength of his regency, and with amassing power. I have tried, with little success, to convince him that he should consider a truce with Fury's Keep."

At this, Ichigo felt the bile rise in the back of his throat. Kuchiki Byakuya, he knew, had never been told of Isshin's wish to discuss peace, nor did Ichigo believe the man was interested in consolidating power for power's sake. Byakuya had never wanted war, but had been young and easily influenced by Aizen's counsel. Ichigo knew that Aizen himself had most likely intercepted Isshin's communications to the Ambassador, and he also knew the Aizen had no intention of delivering Masaki's message to Winter's Keep. Aizen wanted this war, although Ichigo still did not understand why.

"Sousuke," said Masaki, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts. She took the hand in which Aizen now held the message from Isshin, covering it with her delicate fingers. "Please, brother, you must prevent this war. I could not bear it if I were to lose those whom I love, including you."

Aizen shook his head slowly. "Dearest Masaki," he said, softly, "I do not know if anything can be done to save your husband now. Lord Kurosaki is the Regent of Fury's Keep. If there is war, his life will not be spared."

"Sousuke," Masaki said, her eyes once more filling with tears, "I beg of you. You must help me save my family and my people."

"I do not believe there is anything I can do for Isshin," he replied, with a sigh. "And yet, if you were to come back to Winter's Keep with me, I could at least keep _you_ safe. You could even bring the boy with you."

Ichigo noticed that Aizen spoke the word 'boy' as if it were an unpleasant thing. Masaki, however, appeared not to notice. She loved her brother – that was abundantly clear to Ichigo – despite the fact that Aizen did not deserve this love. She trusted Aizen.

"Are not the wife and child of the Regent of Fury's Keep also the enemies of Winter's Keep?" she asked, surprised at his suggestion.

"Yes," he replied, "that is true. The wife and child of the Regent of Fury's Keep would hardly be welcome in Winter's Keep. However, the wife of the _advisor_ to the Regent of Winter's Keep would enjoy a certain amount of protection."

For a moment, Masaki just stared at Aizen, unsure that she had heard him correctly. Then, slowly, she repeated, "The wife of the advisor to the Regent of Winter's Keep?"

"Leave Isshin," Aizen said. Ichigo could see intense desire in those unfathomably cold eyes. "Lord Kuchiki can release you from your bonds so you will be free to marry me. I can keep you safe."

Ichigo's heart pounded in his chest and he felt his face grow hot with anger.

"You want me to become _your_ wife?" Masaki asked, as if she still did not believe her ears.

"Yes," Aizen answered, as if it were the most understandable and simplest thing in the world.

"You are my half-brother, Sousuke," Masaki said, looking quite pale. "And even if you were not…I love my husband. I have been bonded to him." She looked utterly bewildered.

"No one knows that we share the same father," he said, matter-of-factly. "Not even Hiroki knows the truth. No one need ever know that we share the same blood."

Masaki pulled her hands abruptly from Aizen's, as if she had been stung. She looked fragile, betrayed. Aizen grabbed her arms and pulled her against him, running one hand through her hair.

"I love you, Masaki," he said, his voice husky with desire for her. "I want you to be my wife. I have always wanted this."

"Let me go, Sousuke," she said, her voice strained, barely audible.

"Let me take care of you," he said, ignoring her. "Let me protect you."

"I could never…," she stammered, "I would never betray my husband. I could never betray my people in such a way."

He pulled her face against his and kissed her roughly on the lips. She recoiled from his touch, but he held her tighter still and she struggled to free herself from his arms.

"Masaki," he whispered in her ear. "My beautiful Masaki."

"Don't touch me," she hissed, still struggling, but to no avail.

"Stop it!" Ichigo shouted, launching himself at Aizen, seeking to pull him off of his mother. But he passed through Aizen as though he were air, and Ichigo found himself standing on the other side of them. "Let her go!" he shouted, knowing it was just a memory, but still not being able to contain himself.

Aizen pulled her face to his once more and Ichigo realized his fists were now so tightly clenched that his fingernails had dug into his skin. He looked around for Sho, but there was no one there. "Stop it!" he shouted again, as if there might be someone else around who could hear him. "Don't touch her!"

"Let me go!" shouted Masaki, pushing Aizen hard. There was a flash of blue light and Aizen recoiled, as if he had been struck by lightening. He released Masaki, and she backed away quickly. Ichigo saw her tug on the wrappings of her star stone and place it unshielded in her palm.

"Masaki," said Aizen, fighting to maintain his composure. His eyes flashed with anger.

"If you touch me again," she said, "I will have to hurt you."

Aizen glanced at the stone in her hand with a look of utter contempt. "You are a witch," he said, his calm voice belying his anger. "Your mother was a witch. It was because of her that Father died. It was because of her that he never could love Mother as she deserved."

"My mother was a Donya in one of the Great Towers," Masaki retorted, angrily. There was fierce pride in her voice. "She loved our father with all her heart."

"She sent him away," said Aizen, coldly. "She told him she did not want him."

"The Tower threatened to kill him if she did not send him away," Masaki replied, her voice gathering strength. "They did not understand that she could love a Terran; they did not want to lose someone with her powers. And once she was sure he was safely back in Anterra, in the Terran zone, she followed him, even though she knew it could cost her her life."

"You lie," Aizen said. "I have read the archives. I know the truth."

"The archives do not tell the truth," Masaki countered. "I know the truth. I have _seen_ the truth. The Tower forbade her to leave, they accused her of heresy, of betraying her people for the Terrans. The others at the Tower took me from her and put me in the orphanage. She tried to come for me, but they stopped her. And when she would not willingly return to the tower, they burned her alive. I saw her death in my mind. I heard her screams._ I felt her pain. I felt her die."_ Tears streamed down Masaki's beautiful face, but the rage in her voice was plain. Ichigo's heart broke for her, and he felt hot tears on his own cheeks.

"Masaki," Aizen said, "I can still save you. Please, come with me." His voice had begun to show the first signs of emotion, of desperation. "I cannot save your husband or your people, but I can save you. I'm willing to forgive you for soiling yourself by marrying Isshin – I'm will even acknowledge your bastard son as my own, if it will keep you safe."

Masaki stood perfectly still now, the horror plain in her eyes. "How dare you," she said, her voice strong, unwavering. "My husband is an honorable and good man. He is a good leader and king. I would gladly die by his side, fighting to protect the Keep and its people."

As she spoke, a bluish light began to form around her body which appeared to emanate from the crystal in her hand. It was as if the power of her stone had infused every pore of her body. This clearly disturbed Aizen, and Ichigo realized there was fear in Aizen's eyes.

"You Nobles think you are superior to Terrans, because we have no powers," Aizen said, evenly. "But you are nothing without Terra. Terrans are the future of this world. While you squabble amongst yourselves, we will be waiting and watching you. And, when you are so weak from your petty infighting that you cannot defend this world, we will come and make this world our own."

"Leave now," Masaki said, "or I will make you leave." She was no longer crying. Her eyes burned with blue fire, and her hair flew around her face, as if moved by a strong wind.

"As you wish," Aizen replied. "But we will meet again, dear sister. And when we do, remember that I tried to save you. I will not have your death on my conscience."

He turned his back on her and walked away without looking back. For several minutes, Masaki did not move. The blue aura around her began to fade, and she took several deep breaths. Then, having composed herself, she tucked the star stone back into its wrappings. She smoothed her tousled hair, wiped her eyes, and stood tall. She truly looked like the queen she was.

"_Beloved son,"_ Ichigo heard her think, _"I selfishly thought I could keep you forever by my side. But I cannot continue to risk your life for my happiness alone. I hope someday you will understand and forgive me."_

Ichigo stood there, watching her walk back towards the castle. He knew that she had decided they would leave for Anterra in the morning, that she would put him on the next ship bound for Terra. In that instant, his fate had been sealed.

"_Mother,"_ he thought, as his heart ached for her. _"There was never anything to be forgiven."_

* * *

Ichigo stood once again on the side of the mountain. Zangetsu, still in Aizen's form, studied Ichigo's face intently.

"I know you are not Aizen," Ichigo said.

"You know nothing," replied the Fury. "But you will learn, or you will die here."

"I know now that my mother gave me her memories so I would understand what needed to be done," Ichigo said. "I have no intention of dying here. I will bring you back to the real world with me. I will not betray her memory. _I will not fail_."

"You seem quite sure of yourself," Zangetsu replied, with all the silkiness of Aizen's tone. In that instant, the Fury was so much like Aizen that Ichigo felt a spark of anger ignite within his soul. "And you assume that I wish to return with you."

"I will not fail," said Ichigo, stubbornly. "I will bring you back."

Aizen/Zangetsu drew his sword and touched its point to Ichigo's heart.

"Then you must fight me, Ichigo, or you will die."


	27. The Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Sacrifice (Ichigo's Narrative)

"Fight you?" I stood, staring at the man who looked like Aizen, but who I reminded myself was really Zangetsu. "Why would I fight _you_?"

It made no sense. Why would my master – my mentor – the being who had given his life up for mine wish me to fight him? I owed him everything; I would have done anything for him. I would have given him my life.

For a moment, I imagined the sound of Aizen's laughter. But even as I thought I had heard him laugh, I felt the world around me change once more and I found myself standing on one of the foothills overlooking the city of Fury's Keep. I could see the castle below and, in the distance, I could hear the sounds of fighting: men shouting; explosions; chaos. I could see smoke rising from the edge of the castle walls and I saw the advancing army seeking to breach its fortifications.

_No_.

I did not want to see this. I knew what this was – I knew _when_ this was. I knew what would happen here.

_Please, I can't bear to see this. I'm not that strong._

To bear witness to my mother's death – to watch it happen before my eyes, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it – I wasn't that strong. As these thoughts threatened to overwhelm me, I felt a familiar presence reach out to my mind.

"_Sho!"_ His strength was palpable.

"_You are not alone, Ichigo,"_ he said.

Just the sound of his voice brought me comfort. It was one of many times he would be there for me, by my side, giving me strength. It was not an easy thing for me to admit – that I needed someone to support me. I had spent a lifetime learning to be strong, accepting what I must be.

"_I don't want to be here,"_ I answered. _"I don't want to see this."_

"_I cannot change the past, Ichigo,"_ he answered, _"no more than you can run from it."_

"_Why does Zangetsu want to fight me?" _I asked. _"Why has he taken Aizen's form? I don't understand."_

"_I cannot tell you, Ichigo," _he replied. _"To be truthful, I do not know the answers myself. But even if I did, I could not help you. I can only be your guide here."_

I had never wanted to be king. I suppose it might have been quite different if I had been, like most others before me, groomed to take my father's place as Regent. But I had grown up and I had become a man away from Seriana. Instead of doting nursemaids and instructors, I had lived in the dormitories of my Terran schools, left to fend for myself. Although for this I had never felt bitter, I felt immediately uncomfortable upon my return, as though I could never live up to my people's expectations of my regency or of me. I was unrefined; my Terran accent evident when I spoke the language of my Seriana.

I was always to be an outsider. Or, so I thought, until Zangetsu died on my account, until Esyrri risked his life to protect mine and those of my friends. I thought I would remain forever an outsider until I realized that it was only _I_ who believed it so. At that moment, standing in the Overworld looking out over the land of my people, feeling Sho's reassuring presence in my mind, I realized that I was home.

_This is why I am here._

Another explosion blew bits of the castle wall into the air and I began to run. _She_ was down there. I knew what would happen there - I had seen it in what I had once believed was a dream. I had seen my mother's death.

_I owe it to her to witness this final memory, even though it is a memory she never intended me to share._

The outer walls of the castle were over a mile away, but I found myself there almost instantaneously. In the Overworld, I had realized, time was immaterial – you were neither bound by it, nor could you ever truly control it.

She stood by the outer gates, and I recognized the man by her side – my father, Isshin. He was younger and, despite the sounds of battle all around, his soul seemed to shimmer about him. He stood tall, his face focused and calm despite the chaos. As an adult, I had only seen him as the shell of a man – attempting to disguise the deep pain in his heart by playing the fool. This Kurosaki Isshin was every bit the Regent of Fury's Keep. Proud. Strong. Powerful.

In that moment, I understood that this was the turning point of his life, as well as mine. He would never again be so full of life - losing my mother had broken him as surely as it had left an indelible mark on me. Seeing him like this, I realized I had never truly known my father.

"I will not leave you," I heard my mother say. Her voice was strong, defiant, but her eyes were filled with love for him. "My place is here, by your side. Shunsui will keep the twins safe."

"Masaki, please, go with him," said Isshin. "Our soldiers are strong. We will defend the Keep. I don't want to see you hurt. Please, beloved."

There was a roaring sound from overhead and more explosions. I saw two dark shapes appear through the clouds. I recognized them: Terran flyers. Armed, no doubt.

_Of course! Aizen was working with the Terrans. This war served him well._

Another explosion brought down a portion of the wall only several hundred yards from the gates, and Isshin grabbed my mother and they ran towards a grouping of trees, taking cover. There were shouts and screams as debris flew through the air, striking some of the men posted at the gates. The Terran ship had fired its weapons.

The use of such weapons had been prohibited by treaty for centuries now, but I knew Aizen did not care – who in the Terran government would blame him if he handed Seriana to them on a silver platter? The guardsmen's metal swords were no match for the Terrans' sophisticated lasers and guns. Aizen had a chokehold on Fury's Keep and he was tightening his grip by the second. If he won here, I knew he would dispose of Byakuya and take both kingdoms for his own.

In the distance, a group of fighters from Winter's Keep approached under cover of the Terran ships which randomly fired at the fighters from Fury's Keep to keep them at bay. Bodies littered the area around the gates, soldiers ran over to my parents to shield them from the weapons.

In the midst of the approaching fighters walked Aizen, calm, despite the chaos all around him. This was his moment of triumph, and he was clearly relishing it.

"I will kill him myself," I heard my father shout, as the soldiers who stood watch around him stubbornly refused to move.

"It is too dangerous, my lord," said one of the men. "You must stay here until we can secure the area."

"Isshin," my mother said, taking his arm. "Please let me speak with him alone."

"I won't let you anywhere near that bastard," my father growled.

"He will not hurt me," she answered. "Please let me try to talk some sense into him. Perhaps he can speak with the Regent. There must be some way to end this without more bloodshed."

My father's reply was interrupted by a guardsman who ran over to the group huddled beneath the trees and, quite out of breath, said, "My lord, the Captain of the Guard is dead…many have fallen….we tried to defend the castle, but they have breached the wall on the south side."

My father's face darkened, and I heard him give several of the guards orders to rendezvous with the remaining guardsman at the castle and help them fight the oncoming enemy. He did not see my mother slip out from behind him, running across the field towards Aizen.

She ran quickly, reaching Aizen before Isshin or any of the guards realized she was gone. Aizen's guards grabbed her by her arms, but Aizen raised his hand and they released her.

"Surely the Regent would not approve of the use of Terran technology," she said, angrily, glancing over towards the flyer that sat on the open field beyond.

"The Regent listens to me," he said, simply.

"You must stop this, Sousuke," she said. "You are the only one who can stop the bloodshed. Please, brother, you must not…"

"I gave you a choice," he said, coldly. "Had you come with me, I might have spared your people."

"Please, I beg of you, end this now," she said. "My husband will still be willing to negotiate a peace. I'm sure of it."

"I will end this now," he said, looking towards the castle. His face was hard, and I could see both desire and hatred in his eyes. In that instant, I knew he had decided that he would not save her. He had the power to stop what would come next, and yet he had decided she would die here. He saw this only as _her _choice, and she had not chosen him.

He looked at her one more time, then touched a small device on his vest and said, "Destroy the castle."

"Yes, sir," came a disembodied voice which must have belonged to one of the Terran ships hovering over the gleaming white towers.

Masaki looked up, and I could see the terror in her eyes. My sisters were no longer in the castle. In fact, I had come to know that there were no civilians remaining to defend. And yet, I understood that to my mother, the castle was far more than just a building – it was the living heart of the Keep. If it were to be destroyed, Fury's Keep would cease to exist. And although she had been born in the mountains near Hitsugaya's homeland, Fury's Keep was everything to her. She could not allow it to vanish.

She pulled her matrix from its wrappings with such force that the delicate silver chain on which it hung snapped. There was no time, and she knew it. She cupped the blue stone in her hands and stared at it. Blue fire grew around her, much like when she had rebuffed Aizen's advances before, only this time it was far more powerful.

Even through the veil of memory, I could feel her power pierce my soul. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. I knew now that she was the daughter of a powerful Donya, and I had assumed she was powerful, but I had not understood the true scope of her powers. Her power, unleashed without restraint, was both breathtaking and awesome.

_This is what they fear – the Terrans, the Kyrri, the Furies. We simply have not learned to harness it yet, but the power is there, awaiting our instructions, ready to be called forth..._

I saw my father run towards her. "No!" he shouted, trying to break her concentration. He understood what she was doing; I was sure of it.

"_Take care of them, Isshin,"_ I heard her think. _"Keep them safe. Know that I will always be with you, that I will always love you."_

"Masaki, no!" he shouted, clearly intent on knocking the stone from her hands. He hit the edge of the blue fire and was flung backwards onto the grass.

I heard a low hum from one of the ships above the castle and saw a beam of red light – a Terran laser weapon – streak towards the buildings. But before the weapon could strike the stone, the castle appeared to glow with the same blue flame as my mother. The flames rose high into the air, engulfing the flying vessels, immobilizing them. From the sides of the buildings, blue fire traveled to cover the advancing army of fighters, sparing those I could identify as my countrymen.

"_Masaki!"_ I heard my father shout in his mind._ "Stop!"_ But my mother did not waiver.

There was a sound like a collective sigh from thousands of souls which rose up from the flames. The flames intensified, and I saw all those trapped within the blue light appear to shimmer and vanish. The few fighters left around my parents fled and, several hundred yards away, I saw Aizen standing amidst the fleeing men. He was not looking at the sky, nor was he looking at the castle or the men. He was staring at my mother, utterly awestruck.

The blue flames began to fade, and a bright white light engulfed us all. I lifted my hands to cover my eyes, but the light faded so quickly, I found I no longer needed to shield them. The ships above the castle were gone, as were the men who had threatened its walls. The castle was intact, untouched. I saw Aizen run towards one of the small vessels which had been sitting near the forest.

"Masaki!" The cry brought me back to reality, and I looked back to my mother. She was deathly pale, her skin almost translucent. She looked at my father and smiled, then looked down at the blue crystal in her hands. The star stone shattered.

For a moment nothing happened, and even though I knew how this would end, I still held out hope that she would be alright. Then I saw her collapse, weightlessly, into my father's arms. He laid her gently on the ground, cradling her head, his own stone in his right hand and his left hand on her forehead. I knew he could not heal her and I was sure he knew it as well, but I also understood that he had to try. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"_Beloved,"_ she thought, as I felt her soul leave her body.

I knew my father had felt her soul's release as well, for he gathered her into his arms and held her like a small child. His tears were silent - he was, of course, still the Regent. He had to be strong for his people, for the men who now began to gather around him and his fallen queen, kneeling to honor her memory and to thank her for what she had sacrificed to save them.

Unlike my father, I fell to the ground like a small child, sobbing. There was no shame in the deep pain I felt, no pretenses to keep up – I was not the Regent here, I was her son. For once, I allowed myself to fully appreciate the scope of the loss of the woman who lay limply in my father's arms. Her death would leave an empty space in my heart, as well of the hearts of her people, who had loved her just as dearly.

After what seemed an eternity, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Sho standing next to me. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling as though I might die myself, but he took my hand and I felt the weight of the hurt lift from my mind.

"_It is time to move on, Ichigo,"_ he said, softly in my mind.

I stood up and pulled away from him. I didn't want to move on. I wanted to stay there. With _her._

"_She would have wanted it this way, Ichigo."_

I gave him a scathing look and felt immediately guilty for it. He was right – I knew it - but I didn't want to listen.

"_Leave me alone,"_ I said. I was angry. No, more than that, I was furious. How could Aizen have betrayed her? He said he had loved her.

The world around me faded once more, and I felt all the angrier for it. I was tired of being torn from memory to memory. My brain hurt, my heart felt as though it had been ripped from my chest. I wanted this to end – what purpose could it serve to have to suffer through such horrible memories once again?

_I've had enough of this. There is nothing more to be learned in this place. You will come back with me, Zangetsu. Now!_

"He does not wish to return," came a silky voice from behind me. I turned around and drew my sword.

"You're not him," I snapped. By now, I felt so confused; I didn't know if the man who stood in front of me was real or imagined, human or fury.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I demanded, realizing that I now held my sword in my hand.

"This is not about what I want, Ichigo," Aizen replied. "It is about what _you_ want."

"I'm finished with this charade," I shouted now. My face felt hot, my heart raced. The only thing that held me back from attacking him was the knowledge, somewhere at the back of my mind, that this was not Aizen who stood in front of me, but Zangetsu.

"You feel guilty, Ichigo," Aizen said, his voice like a serpent, slithering through my consciousness. I gripped my sword more tightly.

"You know nothing about what I feel," I retorted. I could feel the muscles in my forehead tense, I gritted my teeth. I wanted to kill him.

_This is an illusion. He is not real. None of this is real._

"Zangetsu! It is over," I shouted. "You're coming back with me."

"Zangetsu is dead," Aizen replied. "He died to save you, just like _she_ did."

"I didn't ask her to die for me," I found myself shouting, as if the words had a mind of their own.

Aizen laughed. "It's time to fight, Ichigo. Show me that your life was worth saving, that she was right to choose you over me!"

_It isn't Aizen. He isn't here. None of this is real._

I put my sword down by my side.

"You feel guilty, don't you, Ichigo?" Aizen hissed, pointing his sword at my chest. "You wish you had died instead of her."

_He's right. I would have willingly died to save her._

"You still wish you could save her, don't you, Ichigo?"

My hand shook on the hilt of my sword. In that moment, I hated him more than anything. He had killed her, just as surely as if he had taken his sword and plunged it through her heart.

_He's right. I know he's right. She should be alive now, not me. Zangetsu should be alive._

"You are weak, Ichigo," laughed Aizen. "Would you go back and change things now, if you could?" he asked, his sword still pointed at my heart.

_I would. I would save her._

"Then you are a bigger fool than I thought," Aizen replied, shaking his head. And, with a sigh, he took one step back, and plunged his sword through my heart.

I staggered back from him as he pulled the sword from my chest. There was no pain. I looked down and saw no blood.

"What is this?" I said, my hand feeling the beating of my heart, steady, reassuring.

"A warning."

* * *

Again the scene changed and, this time, I found myself in a modern city which I immediately recognized as Anterra – the Terran capital of Seriana. It was here that I had left to board a Terran ship when I was a child, and it was from here that I had been returning when I had first met Rukia in the mountains of the Dark Country.

All around me, buildings of metal and glass gleamed in the sunlight. Although I had been to this place less than six months before, the city appeared different to me – larger, more crowded. Overhead, I saw flyers buzzing around the buildings, heading out into the protected lands of Seriana beyond. This surprised me – the treaty between the Serians and Terrans prohibited travel using Terran technology outside of the city walls. And yet, there were many flyers in the skies.

_Is this the future?_

I walked quickly, ignoring the chill in my heart and heading for the castle at the center of the city. The castle at Anterra, built by the Nobles hundreds of years before, had always been the refuge of Serian diplomats and royalty. It was an oasis in the vast expanse of modernity – an ancient building that had become the seat of Serian government. In the castle, each Keep had maintained apartments and living areas for those Nobles who needed lodging when visiting the city. It was there I had stayed when I had attempted to meet with the Terrans to discuss the future of Fury's Keep.

It took me far longer to locate the castle than I imagined, for all around the building, more Terran buildings had been built, nearly obscuring its enormous walls. The huge square that had heralded the grand entrance of the building was now just a small street. Several guards stood, as always, by the front doors. To my surprise, I saw that they wore Terran uniforms instead of the traditional dress of the Serian Guard.

I walked up to the guards and bowed, in the manner of my people. The two men looked at me as though I were a stranger.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo," I said, buoyed at least by the fact that they could see me, even if they did not immediately recognized me.

"A Kurosaki?" said one of the guards, having recognized the name. "Never seen you before. Where's your I.D.?"

"My I.D.?" I asked, surprised at this request. I instinctively pulled my cloak off my chest to show the guard that I wore the distinctive blue and silver colors of Fury's Keep. The guards seemed unimpressed.

"I.D.," repeated one of the guards, as if I were particularly slow.

"I need no I.D.," I replied. "You can see I wear the Kurosaki colors."

The guard turned to his companion with a smirk. I could hear his thoughts, _"Another Serian idiot from the hinterlands."_ Then he turned back to me and said, "No entry without I.D. That's the law."

"I am the Regent of Fury's Keep," I said, becoming irritated. "I wish to gain entry to the Kurosaki's personal quarters."

The guard laughed, outright. "Regent of Fury's Keep? Personal quarters?" He again looked to the other guard.

"No I.D., no entry," he said, this time resting his hand on what I realized was a Terran weapon at his waist.

I had never seen a Terran blaster in Anterra – they were prohibited except at the Ministry of Defense building where the governor of the planet was housed, and then only in certain areas of the building. To see such a weapon out in the open, displayed with such nonchalance took me by surprise.

I weighed my options. I had no idea if this place was real, but I knew I needed to learn more about the situation. It would not help to cause trouble with the guards.

"Let me pass," I said, consciously invoking the power I had been given by Zangetsu to control the will of others. "You have no need to check my I.D."

The guards stared blankly at me. Finally, the guard who had spoken before said, "Of course, you may pass. We have no need to see your I.D., Kurosaki Ichigo."

The huge doors at the entrance opened, and I quickly stepped inside, willing the guards to forget the entire conversation. I knew little about the situation in Anterra, but I guessed my presence might not be a welcome one. It would be better to keep a low profile.

I looked around the entryway and was shocked at what I saw there. What had once been a grand room, decorated with large tapestries and silks, was now a cold and forbidding place. The large fireplace which had always been lit, was now empty. Nearby, I saw what appeared to be a heater using Terran technology.

The servants who normally greeted guests were conspicuously absent, so I tossed my cloak onto a table by the doors and headed towards the heart of the castle and the living quarters. I met no one in the hallways – again a surprise to me. The castle had always been brimming with activity in the daytime, with merchants delivering food and supplies to feed the residents and guests and visitors coming and going. The entire place had a surreal feel to it, and I vaguely wondered if this was another memory.

_It feels real. This is not a memory._

I began to run now, the sound of my footfalls on the stone floor strangely comforting. I reached the Kurosaki apartments unhindered - it was not far now to the rooms reserved for the Regent of Fury's Keep. As I ran, I noticed that all of the paintings depicting my ancestors which I had found so imposing as a child were gone. Shadows remained of where their frames had once hung, a ghostly reminder that the walls had, at one point, been almost completely covered.

_Something is wrong. __This__ is wrong._

I turned a corner and saw the large wooden doors that lead to the apartments. For a moment I stood, unsure of what to do. Normally, I would have simply walked through the door. Now, I decided I would knock. Too much here was strange and unfamiliar.

A beautiful woman in a simple gown opened the door, and I felt a surge of relief flood through me. "Yuzu!" I nearly shouted, embracing her as if it had been an eternity since I had last seen her.

"Who are you?" she asked, pushing me away, clearly disturbed by my presence.

"I'm Ichigo," I said, stupidly, as if speaking my name would change everything.

"Ichigo? Is this some sort of joke?" she asked, clearly angered.

"Ichigo," I stumbled on, blindly, despite the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I should not press the issue. "Your brother."

She stared at me as if I had completely lost my mind. "My brother?" she demanded. "Do you take me for a fool?" She had backed away from me, and I saw that she was trying to make her way to a table.

_She's looking for some way to defend herself. She's afraid of me._

I froze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," I said, at a loss for words.

"What do you want?" she demanded, grabbing what appeared to be a metal tool off the table and raising it above her head.

"I…," I stammered. What could I say? She clearly did not recognize me.

"Yuzu?" called a voice from the other room. "Who's at the door?"

I felt my face grow cold. I knew that voice – I would have known it anywhere. And as I stood frozen to the spot, trying to comprehend what was happening, a woman walked into the room. Her brown hair was now peppered with flecks of gray, but I would have known that face anywhere.

"Mother?" I said, feeling slightly dizzy.

She looked at me for a moment. I could see shock register on her face. Her eyes were open wide.

"You…you…," she said, as if she were unable to form the words she wished to speak.

"Mother," I said, pressing blindly on, despite the increasing sense of dread that I felt as I took in the look on her face. "It's me. Ichigo."

For a moment, she said nothing, but stood completely still. I worried that she might faint from shock. Then, clearly making an effort to collect herself, she said, "You are not my son."

I should have left right then; I knew that this was wrong, that this entire _place_ was wrong. But seeing her standing there, alive and well, I found I just couldn't help myself.

"It's me, mother," I said, once more. "I am Ichigo. I don't know how, but…"

"You are not my son," she replied, angrily, as though she believed I was toying with her.

"I know it's been a long time, and I don't really understand it myself, but…" I wanted to hold her, to tell her how much I had missed her. I didn't even think about the 'what' or 'how' of the situation – I just knew that she was there, standing in front of me. And she was alive!

"You cannot be my son," she said, cutting across me. "My son is dead. He died when he was a young child. He died trying to save my life."

* * *

**Author's Note****: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And, for all of you who are waiting for a fight – I promise you will get one. Soon. Just not yet. XD**

**Enjoy your weekend! It's supposed to snow here, so that might mean more time to write (Pirate Queen, perhaps?). I'll keep my fingers crossed. Until next time, be well! –Lex**

**PS: Please don't blame the beta if there are any glaring typos – I take full responsibility for posting without giving poor Whitecloud a chance to look this over! I do give her full credit, though, for helping me work through the story ideas in the chapter. Arigato, girlfriend!**


	28. The Provocation

**Author's Note****: The next chapter, Chapter 29, will be the last chapter of Part I of "Twin Moons." And, if you've been a bit confused as to what is real and what is not in this whole Overworld sequence – think about how confused poor Ichigo must be! By now you can probably tell that, although this all **_**feels**_** real to Ichigo, it is only an alternate reality of what **_**might**_** have been if Ichigo had succeeded in saving his mother's life. As far as who or what is causing Ichigo to experience this altered reality – blame the Fury! XD**

**So why is Zangetsu putting Ichigo through all this agony? And why does he insist that Ichigo must fight him? I'm sure you all have an inkling of what is to come – I promise all will be explained, and soon. Until then, enjoy the lead up to the fight between master and student! **

**Many thanks, of course, to Whitecloud for her help in keep the story focused and moving forward! Enjoy! -Lex**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Provocation (Ichigo's Narrative)

"My son died years ago," she repeated, her voice flat, emotionless.

"I am very sorry," I said. I couldn't bear the look on her face.

_I'm supposed to be dead._

Yuzu dropped the piece of metal onto the floor and it landed with a clatter there. Instinctively, I bent down to pick it up and, as I bent down to retrieve it, my star stone swung out from under my open shirt. I tucked the stone quickly back and offered the metal rod to her as if she had dropped something as innocuous as a glove. The irony that I was handing back to her the object she had nearly used against me as a weapon was not lost on me.

"I'll leave," I said, still stunned at my mother's words.

_They think I'm a stranger to them. Perhaps worse. A threat._

I turned to walk out the door.

"Stay," my mother said, sharply. I turned around to stare at her, dumbfounded. "Yuzu," she said, "leave us, dear." Yuzu looked frightened and offered Masaki the metal rod. She shook her head and said, "I'll be fine. I believe your sister is expecting you at the orphanage."

At first Yuzu did not answer, but then she nodded silently and, still eyeing me suspiciously, grabbed a cloak off a chair. She hesitated in the hallway for a moment, turning back to the door, but my mother smiled and waved her off. "I'll be fine," Masaki told her. "He will not hurt me. You know I'm quite a good judge of character. I will explain later." Yuzu nodded once more and took off down the hallway. My mother closed the door and turned back to me.

_I should leave here._

"I really should be going," I said, tentatively, wishing I could stay, but feeling certain that staying would accomplish nothing.

She was silent, but stared at me for what felt like an eternity. Then she did something which completely took me by surprise - she lifted her right hand and put it on my cheek. It took every ounce of strength for me not to cry.

_I must be strong._

I took a deep breath. Her hand slipped back down to her side, and I bowed politely and turned to open the door. "I am sorry to have intruded, my lady," I said, knowing that if I did not leave at that moment, I would lose my mind.

"Ichigo," she said. I stopped cold, my back to her. I closed my eyes.

_Mother. I have missed you so much._

I said nothing.

"You are who you say," she said. "I would know your face anywhere. I have held it in my heart for years."

I was stunned. "Mother," I managed to whisper - I found that my voice would not cooperate. It was as if she held me captive there, although I knew it was my own weakness that kept me from walking out of that door.

"Look at me, Ichigo," she said, her voice stronger now, more determined. I turned slowly around and, with some trepidation, looked into her eyes. Through the pain reflected there, I saw something else – pride, perhaps. Love.

I wanted to hug her, but I hesitated – she understood who I was, but could she accept me? The answer came in a warm embrace that I wished would never end. As she held me close to her, I closed my eyes and felt as though I were a child again – loved, cared for.

_Mother. I have missed you so much._

After a few minutes, she released me from her arms, although I would have willingly stayed there forever. I turned away from her so she would not see my tears. She, too, had been crying.

"You are not of this world, are you?" she asked, at last, although it was clear she already knew the answer. "You are … from somewhere else."

I nodded, then, finding my voice once more I asked, "How did you know?"

"Your star stone," she said. "Since the Terrans took control of Seriana, only those Nobles who were willing to cooperate have been permitted to retain them. You are no collaborator; I can sense it."

The horror of this revelation struck me to the core – how could any Noble live apart from their matrix? The stones were keyed to the user's mind; they were a part of each of us. The pain of separation was excruciating and, if the stone were removed for long enough, the user would die. I remembered Rukia on the mountainside when we had first met, and how I had brought her back when the outlaws had tried to steal her stone.

"They _took_ your star stones?" I said, in disbelief. "But how…?"

"Many died before the technique was perfected," she said, shaking almost imperceptibly. "The Terrans used powerful drugs and, with the help of Noble collaborators, were eventually able to remove the stones from us without lasting physical damage." I wondered silently what emotional damage had been wrought.

She looked pale, and I took her arm and led her gently to a chair by the cold fireplace. She seemed grateful, sitting down as if she were suddenly exhausted.

"I don't understand," I said, sitting down in the chair beside her. "What purpose would it serve to remove the stones?"

"The star stones represented a threat to Terran rule. The Terrans hoped to exploit them for their own purposes," she replied. "They failed," she added, and I could hear a hint of triumph in her words. "They have never been able to master the stones. They would have been better killing us all, I think."

"Why did they allow you to live?" I asked.

"They needed us – the Nobles – to keep the rest of the Serian population under their control. Even those Serians without any abilities respected us - they would have rebelled if the Terrans had killed us all.

"In truth, our existence now is not much better than death. They feed us and clothe us, but they do not allow us to return to our homes – they fear what might happen if the Keeps are restored. Still, there are those who do their best to interfere with the Terran government - an underground rebellion, of sorts."

"A rebellion?" I asked, eager to hear more.

"It is only a small group, and they are more of a nuisance to the Terrans than anything else," she said, although I could sense that this gave her satisfaction. "In the end, if they wanted to, the Terrans could easily kill all Serians. But they need the common people to mine the land," she finished.

"Mine the land? For what?" I asked.

"There are valuable minerals hidden deep within the surface of this world," she explained. "For centuries, we kept this a secret from the Terrans. We feared what they would do if they realized what lay beneath their feet. We were right to fear it."

"I never…," Ichigo began.

"No, you would not have known," she said. "Had you survived to manhood…had you ascended to the throne…" Her voice trailed off, and I realized that there was a question I had not yet asked her – a question that I was afraid to ask.

"Father," I said, steeling myself for her answer. "What has become of him?" The look on her face was one of immense sadness and I knew what I suspected was true. "He is dead, isn't he?"

She nodded. "He refused to allow the Terrans to exploit his powers for their benefit. He was one of the first to perish in their experiments to remove the star stones."

"I am sorry," I said, the words sounding empty even as I spoke them.

"Do not be," she said, and I saw the familiar strength return. "He died honorably. Your father's strength inspired others, Nobles and commoners alike, to stand up to the Terrans."

I did not know what to say. I felt proud of my father; I hoped I would be worthy to follow in his footsteps. I also understood how difficult his death must have been for her; I knew she had loved him deeply.

"But," she said, changing the subject and looking at me with wonder, "I must know. How did you come to be here? I…I saw…" Her voice broke.

"You saw me die," I said. I could feel her pain at the memory.

"Yes," she said. "And yet you do not seem to be a ghost."

"No," I laughed softly, breaking the somber mood, if only for a moment, "I am not a ghost, although I do not understand myself how I came to be here." She looked at me expectantly, and I continued.

"Where I came from, my life has turned out quite differently," I explained. "You sent me into exile on Terra, to Uncle Hiroki; you were afraid for my life. Two years later," I hesitated, remembering what I had seen in her memory, "you died in the battle to defend the Keep."

She did not speak, but I could see her begin to understand, as if the pieces of a larger puzzle were falling into place.

"You died protecting the Keep from the Terran gunships," I continued. "I saw it happen in my mind. You were amazing. You singlehandedly saved the Keep from destruction with your power..." With these last words, my voice broke, and I felt my eyes burn. "You destroyed them all."

She put her hand on my arm, and I found I could breathe again.

"It was too much for your matrix to handle – such immense power. The stone…it shattered." These words did not seem to trouble her, and I saw true understanding in her eyes now, as if this all made sense to her.

"And what of your father?"

"Where I am from, he still lives," I said. "But after your death, he abdicated the throne to Uncle Kaien. I returned to the Keep from Terra five years ago when Kaien died. I am now Regent." For the first time since I had seen her in this dark world, she smiled with true happiness in her eyes.

"Regent," she repeated, speaking the word as if it were sacred. "There has been no Regent of Fury's Keep here since your father died. There has been…," she fought back tears, "…there has been no _Fury's Keep _since the day you died in my arms."

_This is what you wanted. She lives. You saved her._

"How did I die?" I heard myself ask, appreciating the absurdity of the question.

"I had planned to send you away…I wanted to keep you safe. But, in the end, I could not find the strength to do either. I had asked Shunsui to take you and the twins to safety when the Terrans attacked the Keep with their flyers. You were quite the stubborn child," she said, smiling in spite of herself. "You found your way back to the front gates of the castle."

For an instant, I could see what was in her mind - even without her stone - she was still a telepath, after all. I saw myself as a young child, running towards her as she had unwrapped her star stone to protect the castle. She glanced down at me and, in that split second, her concentration faltered. One of Aizen's men drew his weapon and pointed it at her to stop her from using the stone.

"You stepped in front of that gun, Ichigo," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I would have died." Tears fell from her eyes.

_This is what you wanted. She is alive. That's all that matters, isn't it?_

"Aizen," I said, after a moment. "He betrayed you – he betrayed us all."

Her face looked momentarily haunted, as if she bore some guilt for having trusted him.

"It wasn't your fault," I said, softly.

"No," she said. "But I loved him; I wanted to trust him. He is, after all, my brother."

"Where is he now?" I asked, feeling the anger return.

"You must not try to see him, Ichigo," she said, quickly. She looked fearful, concerned. "If he finds out you are here and that you have a matrix, he will have you killed."

"Then I will kill him first," I said.

"No," she said, with such force that I was taken aback. "You must not confront him. You must return to wherever it is you came from."

"I will go back to my reality after I see him dead here," I growled, ignoring the ludicrousness of the entire situation. I had no knowledge of how to return to the reality I knew. I didn't even know if this was real, or if I was imagining the entire scene and still floating about in the Overworld, lost.

"_Sho!"_ I nearly shouted in my mind.

There was no reply. I had no answers. I only knew that this felt _real_ – that she was flesh and blood sitting in front of me.

"You must not try to kill him, Ichigo," she said, standing up now, her face determined, almost angry. "Do you not understand?"

I stood up to meet her, for the first time appreciating the fact that I was no longer a child, that I towered over her.

_Mother!_

"You were meant to _live_, Ichigo," she said, as though all of this made sense to her. "If it is true that you lived on Terra, you must understand what has to be done. You must return and unite the Serians before it is too late."

"I can't allow him to continue to ravage _this_ world," I said, stubbornly.

"_This_ world does not exist for you!" she said, raising her voice now. "This world cannot be saved!"

"I refuse to believe that," I said, trying not to shout at her.

_I can't leave her here - not like this._

"Ichigo, please," she said, lowering her voice. "Even if you were to kill the Governor, it would accomplish noth…"

"The _Governor_?" I interrupted. It was clear that she had not intended to give me this information. "That bastard is the Governor of Seriana?"

She was silent.

I felt the blood rush to my head. It wasn't as if I hadn't expected something like this, but I already felt such hatred towards the man – this was too much for me to handle. I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands, to make him suffer the way he had made my family and my people suffer. I couldn't think straight. I walked quickly to the door.

"Ichigo!" she said, her voice nearly a shout. "This is not your fight."

"No," I replied, angrily, opening the door. "I will not let him do this to you."

"Please," she said, "you must not act without thinking. You are no longer a child – you must consider the consequences if you should die in this place."

I turned around, my mind made up. I knew she could see the determination in my eyes; there was nothing more she could say to stop me.

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, mother," I said. "Thank you, for all you have given me. I will show you that I am worthy of your love and respect." And, without giving her a chance to speak, I walked out into the hallway and back towards the entrance to the castle.

I could hear what I knew was her telepathic voice in my mind, "_You have already shown me that you are more than worthy, my son."_

* * *

I reached the entryway to the castle and threw my cloak over my shoulders, resting my hand on my sword as I opened the large doors. I expected to see the same guards who had been there before, and I readied myself for any resistance they might offer. What I saw, however, took me completely by surprise: standing in the small square outside the castle entrance, flanked by at least two dozen guards, stood Aizen Sousuke. Unlike the last time I had seen him, he now wore the uniform of a Terran official.

"What the hell…?" I snareld as I instinctively reached for my star stone – I knew that my sword would be useless against the guns the Terran guards had trained on me.

Aizen smiled. "I'm afraid that won't work here," he said, touching a highly polished medallion which hung over his chest.

I felt as though I were sinking – as though the air around me had turned to thick liquid. I could not breathe. I knew the medallion must be a telepathic dampening device, only far more powerful than anything I had felt before. It was as if the device had created a barrier between my mind and my star stone. I could not focus my power on the crystal.

"I don't know who you are," Aizen said, "but you are sorely mistaken if you think you can enter the city walls with an active matrix and escape my notice."

He nodded to several of the guards. I went to reach for my sword this time, realizing that I could do nothing with my star stone, but my body felt foreign to me, sluggish.

_He's enjoying this. He enjoys the power he exercises over the Nobles._

I felt the butt of a gun against my temple.

"You must be joking," said Aizen, clearly amused.

"Bastard," I said, under my breath.

"Indeed," Aizen replied, as if he were speaking to a particularly dull child. "You are quite the curious one, aren't you?"

I said nothing, but felt hatred burn in my heart. It was clear Aizen hated us – that he despised Seriana and anything Serian. Even through the dullness of the dampener, I could feel it. We were less than human, despite our shared ancestry.

"Bring him to the Ministry," I heard him say, as I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I fell headlong into blackness.

* * *

I awoke in what I knew must be a Terran building – a holding cell, stark and white. For a moment, I despaired that they had taken my star stone, until my hand clasped it tight, and I realized the room was filled with more dampers.

_They will take my matrix. Eventually._

I looked around the room. There would be no escaping from this place – not without my star stone. Then, suddenly, I had an idea.

_Zangetsu's powers do not depend upon the stone._

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the Fury's powers. _"Master," _I called, urgently. _"I need you."_

There was no answer.

_He will not answer._

The door to the room slid open soundlessly. Aizen stood there, alone, looking at me as though I were some exotic pet. He raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

I glared at him, but said nothing.

"That is the name they told me you gave at the castle," he continued, undaunted. "Interesting, how my troops were so easily swayed. If I hadn't seen you die as a child, I might almost believe you are Isshin's son."

I felt my upper lip curl into a snarl. It had not escaped me that he did not refer to me as my _mother's_ son. Even after all these years, it was clear he still wanted her as much as before.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

_I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing._

Seeing my resolve, he decided to try something different. "If you truly are Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, slyly, "then certainly you would want to protect your sisters from harm."

I felt my heart thud loudly at the back of my throat.

_He is baiting me._

Aizen smiled. "In the end, it really doesn't matter if you are Isshin's son." He pressed a button on the device around his neck, and I felt excruciating pain. In spite of myself and my resolve, I dropped to my knees. My head felt as if it were about to explode and, once again, I lost consciousness.

* * *

"_Ichigo."_

A voice called out to me in the darkness.

"_Zangetsu?"_

"_You must fight me, Ichigo, or you will die."_

"_I don't want to fight you," _I replied.

* * *

I woke up and found myself strapped to an examination table, looking up into a pair of cold, golden-brown eyes.

"Good morning," said the man who stood over me. "I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the Governor's physician."

_Physician? Chief interrogator, more likely._

The man smiled as if he had heard my thoughts. It was then I realized that he had, indeed, heard them.

_He's a telepath._

"Quite correct," he replied, cheerfully, turning away from me to examine some instruments laid out on the table beside me. "Of course, I cannot compare to you Serians," he added. "No, my talents lie…elsewhere."

In spite of myself, I felt afraid. I tried to shield these thoughts from him, but found I could not.

"You will not be able to hide your thoughts from me," he replied, almost casually. I looked at him in surprise. He shrugged and said, "It is a side-effect of the drug I've administered to you. It has a nasty habit of dulling _all_ the psi abilities of the patient." When I did not reply, he smiled again and added, "Perhaps this is a good thing, in the end."

"Why am I here?" I demanded, speaking aloud this time. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing my thoughts again – I would control my thoughts rather than shield them.

"Oh, certainly you must know by now," Kurotsuchi drawled, relishing his reply. He smiled, then turned back to his instruments once more.

I took a deep breath, clearing my mind. I had practiced just such a technique during my recuperation from Threshold Sickness, years before.

"Interesting," Kurotsuchi said.

"What?" I asked, finding it easier not to think of anything else if I focused my thoughts entirely on him.

"You are far stronger than any of the others in resisting the drug," he replied. "Except, perhaps, the young monarch from Winter's Keep. Kuchiki Byakuya was his name, I think." I felt my throat constrict. Kurotsuchi smiled, as if he had felt my anger. "But that was years ago," he continued, sighing as if he longed for the past.

"The last time I had the pleasure of meeting one of your kind was actually several years ago," he continued, watching me for my reaction. "There were several rebel leaders captured in the Fire Mountains. Perhaps you know of them? Hitsugaya Toushirou and Abarai Renji?"

_You bastard._

Kurotsuchi smiled broadly. "Apparently, you do know them. Or, should I say, you _knew_ them."

I said nothing, but felt physically ill.

"We could not allow them to live, of course," he said, looking over to a chrome cabinet against the wall. "But their star stones made a valuable contribution to my research." He walked over to the cabinet, opened it and picked something up in his hand. Then, returning to my side he showed to me what I knew to be a stone . It was dead; the light had died. A star stone will only die when its user dies...

_Renji's matrix!_

"Oh, how wonderful," Kurotsuchi cried, happily. "You recognize it, don't you?"

_Renji!_

"I'd be happy to show you the others," he said, his face now deadly serious.

_No. I can't bear it._

Kurotsuchi laughed. "I've examined your stone," he said, gleefully. "It is different from the others. It glows with more than just your soul, almost as if there is a second soul within."

_Zangetsu._

"I was right, then," said Kurotsuchi, sticking a long needle into my arm.

The room seemed to flicker in and out of my vision. I struggled to stay conscious.

"_Zangetsu! We cannot let this happen. If Aizen were to use the stone…."_ But the pain was too great and world spun so fast I could not focus. I felt as though I were drowning, falling into nothingness, losing myself.

* * *

"Open your eyes, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"_I can't. I won't!"_

"_Open your eyes!"_

"_No! I will not fight you!"_

* * *

I heard myself scream.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said, "how unbecoming of someone of your station."

I opened my eyes and squinted – the light of the room seemed so bright. I was panting, gasping for air and on my knees, palms on the cold floor.

_I feel strange._

"My physician tells me you were quite the challenging patient," Aizen said.

I put my hand to my chest. It was gone.

_My star stone…_

I felt strangely weak. Alone. Frightened. I reached out for Sho's calming presence, but could sense nothing.

_It's gone._

"How do you feel?" he asked.

_Weak._

"Look at me," Aizen commanded.

_No._

"Look at me, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

In spite of myself, I found myself compelled to obey.

"This isn't real," I said, angrily, struggling to my feet.

"Isn't it?"asked Aizen. "This is the future you wanted."

_No. I…I didn't want this._

"You wanted to save her life. You wanted to give your life for hers. This is _your_ future, Ichigo, and the future of your people."

"_You are not Aizen."_

I opened my eyes, my teeth clenched.

"Must I show you more of this future, Ichigo? Or are you simply too weak to fight me."

"I don't want to fight you," I shouted now, fighting the empty feeling in my soul.

"What more must I take from you to make you understand?"

"I've had enough of your lectures," I growled. "It's time to return."

"Not yet, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Aizen, shaking his head. "You have not yet grasped the horror of this place. You must see the entire truth."

* * *

I woke up on the cold floor of the holding cell and immediately vomited. It had not been a dream – my stone was gone.

_He let me live. Why?_

I tried to stand up, but became sick again – I shuddered to think of how I looked. I could feel the stubble on my cheeks, smell the stench of my own sweat. How long had I been unconscious? Days, I guessed.

_I have to get out of this place. I can do nothing here. _

Through the lingering pain and exhaustion, I wondered if my mother was right – if was truly impossible to save this horrible future. And still, hatred burned in my heart for the man who had been the catalyst for all the misery I saw around me. I had to try.

_I have to recover my stone, if only so that Aizen can't use it as a weapon._

I leaned against the hard wall, taking deep breaths to stop the room from spinning violently about. I reached once again for the calming strength of Sho, but could not find him. I wasn't sure if it was the loss of my stone that prevented me from sensing him, or if he had abandoned me here, in this nightmarish place.

_Think. You have to focus!_

I found my body unwillingly drawn back into sleep, my eyes closing of their own accord.

* * *

_I dreamed of mountains, their once-pristine peaks leveled, huge earth-moving equipment rolling about in enormous piles of dirt. The air above the mountains was tinted gray and silver from burning trees. Men toiled in the harsh conditions, their woolen garments barely enough to keep them warm._

_I saw what remained of my beloved home – broken white stones littered the ground where the beautiful castle had once stood. The grass was brown, the streams and lakes that dotted the mountainside and valley now dry from lack of rain. Where there had once been sturdy buildings of wood and stone in the center of the city that housed the commoners, there was now a large shantytown of shacks. The dwellings there appeared so flimsy that a strong gust of wind might tear them from their foundations._

_I heard a voice in my mind which seemed to echo around me – a voice that I knew and had once relied on, but which now served only to torment me._

"_You must fight me, Ichigo. You must fight me soon, or you will die in this god-forsaken place."_

_Zangetsu!_

* * *

I heard voices. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my arm.

_More drugs. What do they want from me?_

"Kurosaki Ichigo." It was the horrible man from before – the man who had removed my stone. I would never forget that voice, not for as long as I lived.

_Go away!_

I tried to open my eyes, but the light of the room hurt, and I quickly forced them shut once more.

"What do you know of the rebels?" Kurotsuchi asked.

I felt strange. I wanted to tell him something – anything – but there was nothing to tell. I knew nothing.

"Tell me where they are hiding, and I will return your stone."

I knew he lied, that he had no intention of returning what had been stolen from me. I felt weak, vulnerable, desperate.

"I don't know where they are," I said, thankful that I truly knew nothing. I was sure that if I _had_ known anything, I would have shared it gladly. The thought sickened me.

_I am weak._

The voice of Kurotsuchi continued to echo in my brain, but after a while, I began to feel as if I were floating once more.

"He knows nothing," I heard Kurotsuchi say from a great distance.

Another stab of pain in my arm, then I felt no more.

* * *

I woke with a start, my head still dulled from the loss of the stone. The nausea was gone, the dizziness almost past. I opened my eyes and, shielding them slightly from the bright light, realized I was back in the holding cell once more.

I was clean-shaven. My Serian tunic was gone –replaced by the ubiquitous machine-made Terran fabric I had spent years wearing in school. There was a tray of food on the floor nearby.

_Why didn't they kill me?_

As my head cleared, I guessed at the answer to my own question: they had kept me alive because they thought they might use me.

_They will try to use me as a tool to manipulate my family._

The thought frightened me more than I cared to admit. Aizen had clearly realized that, although he could not explain my existence, I might still be valuable to him.

_Of course. They would have known I went to see my mother._

I stared blankly at the cell wall, trying to think of a way out of here – a way to protect them from the fallout of my reappearance.

_I shouldn't have come here._

Did I believe that? I wasn't sure. Had it been a mistake to want to save my mother?

_No! I refuse to accept that!_

And yet, the seeds of doubt had been sown. The bleakness of this future was something undeniable.

I took a deep breath and lifted the cover off the plate of food. It, like so much here, looked dull, unpalatable. I would need to eat to regain my strength, I knew. I was surprised at how hungry I was. I realized that I had probably been held here for days – weeks, perhaps. I finished the food in minutes.

It was several hours later that the door to the holding area slid open. At first, I thought it was one of the guards, ready to take my empty tray back. The cloaked figure that entered the room, however, was no guard.

"Mother!" I nearly shouted.

"Ichigo," my mother said, quickly closing the door. "We must get you out of here."

"How did you get in?" I asked, astonished.

"I went to see your Uncle," she said, simply. For a moment, her words did not register – I had never thought of Aizen as my uncle - the thought was too repulsive.

"If he touched you…," I began, but she interrupted, shaking her head.

"We are long past that, dearest Ichigo," she said, although I still had my doubts as to whether this was true. "I simply went to him to plead for your release."

This, I knew, would have just have served to make things more complicated. Aizen had no motivation to let me go.

As if she had read my mind, she added, "I did not expect that he would release you. However, I was able to find the key to your cell." She pulled out a small bit of metal and touched it to the wall. The energy field that enclosed me glittered, then vanished.

"Come with me," she said.

"What about the guards?" I asked.

"I have a few connections," she said, "but they will not look away for long." She pressed something hard and cold into my hand – a Terran gun. I had never held one before; the feel of it both intrigued and disgusted me.

"I can't use this," I said, looking at it for a second, then back at her.

"I could not retrieve your sword – you have no matrix," she said, and I could see in her eyes that she understood my distaste for the weapon. "It would be suicidal not to have some means to protect yourself."

I nodded, not wanting to argue the point, shoving the weapon into my belt. We walked out into the corridor and she gestured to an elevator, at the end.

"I have to recover my star stone," I said, urgently.

"There's no time," she said, looking worried. "The stones are kept in the Physician's laboratory. But it's far too dangerous for you to go back there."

"I can't leave it here," I said. "That Kurotsuchi bastard thinks he might be able to use it as a weapon."

"They have never been able to do so before," my mother answered as the elevator doors closed. The elevator began to descend, and she punched a button on the panel. I felt the cab lurch to a halt between floors. "Why would it be any different with your stone?"

I hesitated for a moment.

_This is all my fault. I should have listened to her. I should have realized…_

"Tell me, Ichigo," she said, looking very worried now. "What is different about your stone? What haven't you told me?"

"In my reality," I said, trying to think of the best way to explain, "I…died." She looked confused. "Aizen…," I began, then realizing that it was unimportant, said, "I was dead. Someone saved my life, at the cost of his own. He was not…human."

"Not human?" she asked.

"A Fury," I replied. Then, continuing, I said, "They have no need of star stones. It is their blood that runs in the Nobles' veins. They possess an ability to merge with our souls, although the process destroys their physical bodies."

She said nothing, but I could see true fear in her eyes.

"It seems as though my stone is different – that it is also keyed to the Fury's soul. Kurotsuchi believes my stone may be useful to the Terrans. I have to get it back, even if it means destroying it so that the Terrans cannot use it."

She took a deep breath, then pressed another button on the elevator console. "The Physician's lab is on the twelfth floor," she said.

It took only a few seconds for the lift to reach the floor where Kurotsuchi's lab was located. I should have known by the fact that there were no guards that something was wrong, but I stupidly attributed the empty corridor to my mother's influence over the Terrans. The reality of the situation became clear when we walked into the lab.

"Sousuke," my mother said, clearly stunned to see him standing there.

"Masaki, dear," he said, his voice like silk. "How good of you to come." He was surrounded by a half dozen guards, their weapons pointed at us.

I stepped in front of my mother and glared at him. "Stay away from her," I said, pulling the gun from my waist and aiming it at him.

"Excellent," he said, pleased.

"Sousuke," my mother said, stepping in front of me, "what do you want from him?"

"You have already given me what I want, dear sister," he said, the sarcasm barely veiled.

"I don't understand," said Masaki, angrily. "What have I given you?"

"You have confirmed what I suspected," he said, with a smile. "He is, indeed, your son."

I raised the gun higher, even though I knew that if I shot him, my mother and I would be dead in seconds.

"_You have to get your star stone, Ichigo," _I heard her think, urgently. _"It is the only way."_

I knew she was right, but I had no idea how to accomplish it. There were simply too many of them for us to fight at such close quarters and with the Terran weapons. I could see the cabinet in which I guessed Kurotsuchi had placed my stone – I could _feel_ my stone there. Even separated from my body, it called to me, as if it needed me as much as I needed it.

I was still trying to figure out what to do when my mother launched herself at Aizen.

"No, mother!" I shouted, all the while knowing that this would be my only opportunity to grab the stone.

I ran towards the two guards who were standing near the cabinet, knocking them over. The other guards, preoccupied with trying to restrain my mother, did not immediately see me. I pulled on the cabinet doors, but found them locked. Through the glass, I could see my stone glowing deep blue through the glass. I punched the glass with my bare fist, ignoring the pain of the sharp edges I had created. I pulled the stone out of the cabinet and turned around.

My mother, surprisingly strong, still struggled with the guards. Aizen, however, had his hand on the metal medallion around his neck. There was no time. I held the stone tight in my hand, seeking to awaken it once again to my mind. I could feel myself drawn into it, the familiar sensation of oneness with the crystal returning slowly.

"Stop!" my mother shouted, elbowing Aizen so that his fingers slipped from the medallion. One of the guards pulled her off of him, throwing her to the ground.

"Mother!" I shouted, still trying to key into the matrix, but knowing that it would take another minute or two before the connection would be restored.

My mother got to her feet and ran towards Aizen once more. He hesitated, looking at her as if surprised that she would continue to fight him with such strength. As she ran, I heard a shot from one of the guard's weapons and, for a moment, I felt something burn in my chest.

"Masaki!" Aizen shouted. I looked up from the stone momentarily and realized, with horror, that it was not I who had been shot. I had felt the pain of the bullet as if it had been in my own body – I had reconnected with the stone, and my empathetic abilities had returned once more.

"No!" I screamed now, watching her fall. I felt rage rise inside of me and felt the stone warm in my palm. The room glowed blue and I heard the guards scream in pain, dropping their now white-hot weapons to the floor. The weapons seemed to sparkle bright white, then vanished.

"Don't move!" I said, using the command voice I had been given by Zangetsu. Aizen and the guards stopped dead in their tracks. I ran over to my mother, who lay on the floor, unmoving.

"_Mother!"_

I took my free hand and placed it over the bloody wound on her chest. I was no healer, I knew. She was dying.

_No! She cannot die._

"_Mother!" _I shouted in my mind, willing her to hear me. I couldn't think – I only knew I couldn't lose her again.

"_This was meant to be, Ichigo," _I heard her say as I felt her soul slip silently away. _"It was always supposed to be like this. __You__ were the one who was meant to survive. You know in your heart that this is true. It is fate that it should end this way."_

_This can't be happening again. I won't accept it!_

She shuddered slightly beneath my hand, and I knew she was gone.

For a moment, I did nothing, still on my knees, bent over her. I waited for the tears to come but, this time, there were none. No, it was something else this time that I felt instead of grief, something overwhelming in its own right and just as uncontainable: rage. Hatred and loathing for the man who had taken her from me twice.

"You cannot tempt fate, Ichigo," Aizen said from behind me.

The sound that came from my lips was primal. A scream and a shriek which felt as though it were uttered by someone outside of me. I stood up and faced him and the room vanished.

* * *

I stood across from Aizen on the vast plain of the Netherworld, the space between the real world and the Overworld. I felt my sword in my right hand. There would be no hesitation this time: I didn't care if it was Aizen or Zangetsu who stood before me. I only knew that I must kill him or I would be damned to the same hell of pain and loss that had held me captive for twenty-five years. It mattered little that this captivity was of my own creation.

"I will kill you," I shouted, running at him with all my strength.

The sound of metal upon metal resonated across the vastness of the plain. In reality, that sound would have died almost immediately, but here, in the depths of my soul, the sound was a clarion call to me.

_There is only one way to leave this place. There is only one way to move forward._

Aizen smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, no more angst for a while now, guys! On to the fight! XD**

**Next chapter: The Joining**


	29. The Joining

**Author's Note:**** So, here it is, the end of the Overworld sequence and the end of Part I of "Twin Moons." For those of you who have been asking, Part II of the story will not be a sequel but will continue on with Chapter 30, but this does end the first part of the journey (Ichigo's long personal and internal journey, to be precise). The next chapter will start the true quest to unite the Keeps and save Seriana from Terran domination. And yes, Rukia ****will**** be in the next chapter! XD I'll do my best to leave you with a least a little, well-deserved IchiRuki fluff. No more serious angst for a while, promise! Enjoy! -Lex**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Joining (Ichigo's Narrative)

"Damn you!" I shouted, feeling the anger well up inside me, as if I were about to explode. "Damn you, Aizen, or whoever the hell you are!"

Aizen narrowed his eyes, looking quite unconcerned. This infuriated me all the more, and I swung my sword, meeting Aizen's once again.

"You are weak, Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, his voice calm, untroubled. "You think you can win against me with sheer strength, but you are wrong."

I spun around on my heels as I had been taught decades ago, trying to throw him off balance, my sword slicing through the air. He dodged the attack as if it were child's play.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even land a blow._

Aizen turned and I raised my sword again, our wrists meeting in a silent battle for dominance. I gritted my teeth and pushed against Aizen with all my might, but he merely smiled and I found myself thrown backwards, landing hard on the rocky ground on my shoulder. The stones ripped through the fabric of my shirt and scraped the skin off my elbow.

I got back to my feet, yelling at the top of my lungs. I felt a heady warmth course through my body, and saw that my arms seemed to glow with blue light. This time, Aizen vanished and reappeared behind me and, before I could react, he struck me hard on my injured shoulder. I clenched my teeth, putting my hand on the wound. It was superficial, but it stung, and I stood there, trying to catch my breath and watching him.

_What the hell is he?_

In truth, I think I knew the answer. This was not Aizen, although I struggled to understand how Zangetsu, my mentor and friend, would want to see me suffer so.

"You cannot win like this," said Aizen. "You must know by now that it will take far more than a simple sword to defeat me." He lifted his sword into the air and it glowed red-orange in the sunlight. I could feel the heat from the weapon even from yards away.

_Surely this is the power of a Fury._

"You are not Aizen," I shouted. It gave me some measure of satisfaction to be so sure of a thing, in the midst of the desolation of this place. I wanted desperately to understand, to regain my equilibrium. This world – this Overworld – was an anathema to me. I felt lost.

Aizen shook his head. "You still think with the mind of a child, Ichigo," he said, his voice infuriatingly serene. "You have yet to grasp that it doesn't matter who I am. You must fight me, regardless."

I reset myself once more for the attack, running towards him and launching myself into the air. I aimed for his right arm, hoping that if I could injure him, I would be able to defend against his attacks. For a moment, I thought my sword was well-placed, for he stood still as stone, as if he were waiting for something interesting to happen. But, in the instant the sword should have made contact, he vanished again, reappearing some distance away.

_Zangetsu!_

I knew he could hear me; he had always known my thoughts and my mind. And still he stood there, pretending to be something other than what he was.

_I don't understand._

"I can't fight you like this!" I shouted, trying to rein in my rage. I stood, gasping for air and watching him, part of me wishing I could lace his fingers around his neck and squeeze until he was dead.

He tilted his head to the side, watching me with interest. "Then you will die," he said, silkily.

_My sword can't touch him._

Even as I thought this, I realized how utterly blind I had been – of course my sword was useless in this fight!

_I let myself be blinded by my hatred for him. The answer has been there all along._

I glared at him, which gave me a modicum of satisfaction. It was a childish gesture. Still, I felt as though I deserved the childish treatment – I had been acting just like a stubborn child. I had been so angry, that I had refused to see what was right before my eyes.

I re-sheathed my sword and reached up to my chest, grabbing the small pouch that held my star stone, thanking the heavens that it was once again around my neck. I unwrapped the stone and held it loosely in my right hand. It felt warm, reassuring. I remembered with a shudder the keen sense of loss I had felt when Kurotsuchi had taken the matrix from me and felt my hatred burn. To lose my matrix was truly one of the most horrifying things I had ever experienced.

_Was any of that real?_

"You are starting to act with your brain, and not your heart, then?" laughed Aizen, still standing and watching me with interest.

"Go to hell!" I shouted, looking down at the stone, which glowed bright blue on my now-open palm. I felt myself become one with the crystal, and felt the familiar warmth of the matrix radiate from my arms and into my chest. I raised my hands and streaks of blue fire shot across the plain, kicking up rocks and debris as they scorched the ground between us.

Aizen raised his palm, and the blue fire from my attack coalesced into a ball of shimmering energy which hung above his hand, spinning on a vertical axis. He smiled, then blew gently on the blue fireball, much like a child might blow on a bubble, floating through the air. The fireball spun towards me with such lightening speed that I dove and rolled onto the ground to avoid being hit by it.

_He's toying with me_. _Baiting me._

"Good," said Aizen. "You understand, finally."

"This has always been about baiting me, hasn't it? You needed to make me angry so I would fight you."

Aizen said nothing, but looked at me with an intensity that made me feel as if he were seeing straight through to my soul.

_He does see my soul._

"You made me watch her die again, to anger me," I said, through clenched teeth, walking slowly towards him. It was clear to me that he had been quite successful in the endeavor – I felt such immense rage that no amount of rational thought would sway me now, I knew.

"Kill me then, Ichigo," said Aizen.

_Gladly._

He stood there, unmoving, his sword at his side. I continued to walk towards him. He would not attack me; I was sure of it.

_I understand now. I know what you want._

"Do you, Ichigo?" he asked, his eyes fixed on mine.

He was only inches away from me, and still he did not move. I said nothing, but raised my free hand and placed it over his heart. The world about us exploded into white.

* * *

The familiar green of the gardens outside the castle now replaced the barren landscape. I knew this place well – that part of the castle grounds where I had trained with Zangetsu after I had returned to Terra.

"Welcome back, Ichigo," said Zangetsu, now back in his familiar form. His worn face was as impassive and unreadable as ever, his dark hair blew slightly in the breeze. He was dressed in black, his sword in his hand, pointed at me.

I felt betrayed, beaten down. Why had he done this to me? Why had he backed me into a corner? Why was he forcing me to fight?

"Enough thinking, Ichigo," he said. "Defend yourself."

For a moment, I almost laughed – how many times had I heard him speak these words? Far too many to count. Each day's training had started in just the same way. But I knew this was to be no training. He raised his sword; red and black flame flew from its tip, striking the ground where I had once stood. I looked at him in surprise.

"Surely you must have known that I could fight using more than just the simple swing of a sword?" he asked.

"I…," I hesitated. Had I been so naïve? "No," answered honestly. "I mean, I understood you had powers much like the Nobles, but…" What could I say? I simply had never made the connection. We had always fought in the manner of men – with swords and strength.

He looked at me in silence and I felt oddly embarrassed, like a small child who had not been listening in class. As if I had disappointed him.

"Defend yourself," he said, once again, his voice hard.

I knew he had felt my thoughts, but he did not hesitate, lifting his sword once again and unleashing a wave of fire in an arc towards me. This time, there was no room to dodge – the attack came far too quickly and was much too large. I steeled myself and lifted my left hand against the heat of his attack. I could feel it blow hot against my face, my hair flying about with the impact.

_He has not yet aimed to kill._

"No," Zangetsu said, once again reading my thoughts. "But that was your last warning."

Fire once again shot from his sword and, this time, I was ready, shooting off my own attack from my left hand – a cloud of silvery blue energy that bore the brunt of the fire. Still, the power of Zangetsu's attack was more powerful than mine, and I rolled once again onto the ground. I felt the flames lick at my body as I dove; I felt the heat sear my arm and shoulder.

For a moment there was no pain, but then I looked down at the damage. I could smell my own burnt flesh and my skin felt as though it had been pulled from my arm. I closed my eyes, covering the wound with my hand, focusing on the power of my star stone. The pain faded to a dull ache. As long as I held the stone in my right hand, I could not afford to lose the use of my left.

"Stop this!" I yelled, but the answer from Zangetsu was another attack, more powerful yet. Dirt and grass flew into the air, the leaves on the trees overhead shriveled up and turned to ash. This time I felt myself thrown high into the air. I missed the hard trunk of a tree by inches, landing on my side. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest as one of my ribs broke. I blinked hard, trying to clear my vision. My head hurt.

"You are right, Ichigo," said Zangetsu, his voice sending shivers up my spine. "You _are _weak."

I gritted my teeth and pulled myself back up on my feet, leaning on the tree trunk for support. I was pretty sure I had broken my ankle when I landed. Another attack like that, and I had no doubt I would be dead.

"She died for _you_, Ichigo," said Zangetsu.

"I didn't ask her to die for me!" I shouted, aware, as I spoke the words that I sounded like a hurt child. "I didn't ask _you_ to die for me!"

He smiled, but there was no joy in his expression. "Perhaps we both died for nothing, then," he said.

_It was my fault._

"What did it feel like, Ichigo, to watch her die?" he taunted and, in spite of myself, I felt loathing for him.

_He is trying to anger you._

"What did it feel like to see your father fall at her feet? What did it feel like to share his pain? To know that he would never be the same again – that he would remain the empty shell of a man?"

_No. I won't let him provoke me._

"What does it feel like to know that you were the reason your sisters grew up motherless? That they never knew her love, but _you_ did?"

_No. Please don't do this…_

"What does it feel like to know that your uncle died far too young, that the weight of the crown caused his weak heart to give out?"

_No. I beg you…_

"Did I waste my life on you as well?"

"Please, Master…," I began.

"Die here, then," he said, coldly. "And know that many more will die on your account."

He raised his sword once again, and I saw his eyes burn blood red. Fire gathered around the blade of the sword, swirling about like a windstorm. From where I stood, thirty yards away, I could feel the heat. The fire grew larger and larger.

_I do not want to die._

"_That's not good enough, Ichigo," _I heard him say in my mind.

The fire grew tenfold, black clouds gathered overhead and the wind blew so hard, I instinctively drew my sword from its sheath and shoved it into the ground to steady myself. I would die here in the Overworld; I knew this attack would destroy my very soul. I looked at the sword, remembering the moment Zangetsu had brought me back to my body, how he had found my soul after I had been wounded by _Invierno_, the ancient sword forged by the Furies. Why had he saved me then if he intended to destroy me now?

_Invierno. Sword of the Furies…_

I looked at Zangetsu with dawning comprehension. He merely watched me with interest. The firestorm had not abated; if anything, it had grown larger still.

_I cannot die here. If I die, their deaths will have been in vain._

And still I hesitated. How could I attack Zangetsu? He had given me his life.

_You gave me your life…_

And in that split second, I finally understood. I grabbed my star stone in my left hand now and pulled my sword out of the ground with my right. I ran at the Fury with every ounce of determination and strength I could find, ignoring the sharp pain in my ankle, focusing only on him.

I no longer felt hatred and anger; I understood why he had provoked me to this point. No, it was something else that I felt - something almost as devastating as that rage, but which I did yet not fully comprehend.

_I have to do this. For her. For you._

Zangetsu's eyes narrowed and the enormous wall of fire flew towards me. I ran faster now, closing the gap between us, my body flying through the flames. The sword itself was ablaze with blue fire which licked at my hand, sending ripples of power through my body. Blue fire met red and black at the edge of our two attacks.

I prepared myself for the pain, but there was none. The flames exploded into a fireball, blinding me. And still I ran, relying upon my star stone to guide me the rest of the way although I could no longer see. I knew Zangetsu was inches from my blade, and yet I knew I must not stop.

_I don't want to kill you!_

"No!" I shouted, even as I ran my sword of fire through his heart. "I don't want to kill you!"

He said nothing.

I plunged my blade into his chest. I felt as though my body were made of pure energy, as though I were completely one with the sword in my hand. I felt the heat of my matrix in my palm. The human form of Zangetsu began to fade, and I could see his spirit form – the same form I had seen on the mountainside, five years before.

"I am already dead, Ichigo," said Zangetsu, dropping onto his knees. My sword vanished, but the wound was deep, mortal.

"No!" I shouted once more. He crumpled, and I caught him in my arms as he fell. "No," I gasped. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

_No! Please! I cannot lose you. I need you by my side._

"_Don't you understand, Ichigo?"_ he asked, his voice weak in my mind. _"You cannot lose me. I am a part of you. It will always be this way."_

_Master!_

"_I am no longer your master,"_ he said. He felt almost weightless in my arms, as if the reality of his existence was beginning to fade. "_You cannot survive with two masters."_

_Two masters?_

"_Your soul cannot survive this way – there isn't enough room for both of us. We must become one,"_ he said, looking into my eyes.

_But I will lose you forever. Like her._

"_No,"_ he said, his thought momentarily stronger. _"You will not lose me."_

"_I don't understand,"_ I said, realizing how many times I had spoken those words in his presence. I knew so little about him, about his life, about his _death_.

"_I always knew it would happen this way,"_ he said. _"I understood there would come a day when I would no longer look out for you – when you would surpass my abilities."_

"I could never surpass…,"I began.

"_You already have,"_ he said simply, interrupting me_. "You just have not realized it yet. The power that both Fury and Kyrri have long feared is within you. Listen to your soul. You will know this is true."_

I knew he was right, and it frightened me to the core. I had seen my mother's power and had felt its beauty and its terror. My mother's power was now mine, magnified by Zangetsu's presence: a terrifying power.

"_You must take that power for your own, Ichigo,"_ he said, his voice now a whisper.

"_I am not worthy to…,"_

"_You are more than worthy,"_ he interrupted, reminding me of my mother's words. "_Your heart is good. You do not have to fear that which you are capable of. I will be there, with you. I promise."_

I was crying now. What good was it to hide my weakness from my own soul? He could always see into my heart; it was no different now.

"_I have watched over you since you were a child," _he said, his voice echoing in my mind. I looked into his face and could now see the green grass through his translucent body. _"I know what you are capable of. I know the goodness in you."_

_I never wanted any of this._

"_I know,"_ he said, managing a smile. In all the years I had known him, I don't believe I had ever seen him smile. _"But that is precisely __why__ you will succeed."_

_Zangetsu…_

"_Look at me, Ichigo,"_ he said, and I was once again reminded of my mother. _"What I am will forever be a part of you. You will be able to find me, when you need me."_

"_I don't want others to die on my account,"_ I thought, desperately.

"_To recognize that sacrifice is necessary for the greater good is the mark of a true leader, Ichigo," _I heard him say. I heard the words, but I did not truly believe them. It would only be much later that I would truly understand what he meant.

His body was now just points of light, and I looked at my hands as tiny stars ran through my fingers like grains of sand. And as the light touched my flesh, I felt my body warm from within. I could feel his power inside me, but it was different than before – it was a shared power, indistinguishable from my own.

_It is your power now._

Had it been my thought, or his? I would never know. Perhaps it was neither, for in the instant that he vanished, I knew that he _was_ me. We were no longer two separate souls.

I felt a strong hand take mine. _"It is time to return, Ichigo,"_ I heard Sho say, urging me back to the passage between worlds. The garden vanished and I found myself lying on the cold stone floor of the tower, hot tears on my cheeks.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," came a woman's voice, kind and gentle. Unohana kneeled over me. She touched her hand gently to my forehead and smiled.

"Welcome home."


	30. The Beginning

**Twin Moons: Part II**

Chapter Thirty: The Beginning

Ichigo stood in front of the door to the suite he shared with Rukia, still carrying the loaf of bread that Unohana had thrust into his hand only minutes before.

"You must eat, Kurosaki Ichigo," Unohana had said, with a smile. "To use so much spiritual energy depletes the body."

"I'll eat later," he had said, taking the bread as if in a trance. As he walked from the tower to his room, he absentmindedly ate some it. Unohana had been right, he had been desperately hungry. He would need to eat more, and soon. But first, he needed to see Rukia.

Renji, who had followed Ichigo like a shadow back to the castle, looked at him with concern, but said nothing.

"I'm fine, Renji," said Ichigo, in mock irritation, "really. Stop hovering over me like you're my mother."

"You look like hell," he replied, frowning.

"I feel like I've been through it, too," Ichigo said, smiling at the redhead. "But you heard Domna Unohana; it's nothing that a good night's sleep and some food can't fix. The sickness is gone." At this, Ichigo glanced down at his hand; his skin was no longer translucent.

"Hmm," muttered Renji. Then, straightening up, he took his place once again guarding the door.

Still standing at the door, Ichigo wondered vaguely how long he had been in the Overworld – he had thought it best not to ask Renji and risk giving him another excuse to fuss. Ichigo's hand went instinctively to his face; judging from the scratchiness of his cheek, he guessed it had been at least several days since he had left for the tower. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the door handle and turned it.

Rukia had been sitting by the fire, but she stood up quickly and ran over to him, embracing him tightly. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her body against his – something had had wanted more than anything since he had returned from the Overworld.

"_I missed you,"_ he said, silently.

She smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked, pulling away slightly so she could get a good look at his face.

"Tired," he said. "Starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in months."

"You've been in the tower for three days," she said, putting her hand to his rough check. He smiled and put his hand on hers. "You look terrible, Ichigo."

"I must smell like a horse, too," he said, smiling at her.

"Worse," she laughed.

There was a knock on the door and one of the servants entered, bowing low. "Lord Kurosaki," said the elderly woman, "I have prepared you a hot bath, as Domna Unohana requested. She has asked that you join her and Lord Sho for dinner in the tower dining room when you are ready."

Ichigo began to protest Rukia's exclusion, but the servant interrupted, "She wanted to know if Lady Kuchiki would join her, as well." The expression on the woman's face left Ichigo with no doubt that Unohana had anticipated he would react in just such a way.

"Please tell the Domna that I would be honored," Ichigo said.

"And I, as well," echoed Rukia.

Ichigo looked at back at Rukia longingly, but she just laughed and said, "Go take a bath. I'd venture to guess your dinner company would appreciate it!"

Ichigo grinned.

"_There will be plenty of time for us to speak later," _Rukia thought.

Ichigo nodded and followed the servant out the door.

* * *

A few hours later, Ichigo and Rukia walked to the tower. Ichigo felt like a new person, having eaten the rest of the loaf of bread along with some sweet cakes Unohana had sent to his suite. There had been little time for conversation when the servant had returned to escort them both to dinner, but Ichigo found that he was satisfied just feeling Rukia by his side.

They walked, hand in hand, and he could feel her reach for his mind. He did not hesitate, but slipped easily into a light telepathic rapport with her.

"_Domna Unohana told me that the illness is gone," _Rukia thought, as they walked. _"She said that she was able to heal the damage to your body."_

"_I am fortunate for her help…and yours," _Ichigo replied.

"_What happened to you, in the tower?" _Rukia asked.

"_It's a bit complicated," _Ichigo answered, _"but I promise I will share it all with you someday. For now, I can only tell you that I no longer share my body with Zangetsu's soul – that his soul is now a part of mine."_

Rukia could sense lingering pain in Ichigo's words, and did not press him further.

"_And what of your training?" _Ichigo asked.

"_I am to begin tomorrow," _she responded. _"Domna Unohana did not know how long it might take, but she is convinced she can teach me to wield my powers without exacting such a toll on my body."_

"_I'm glad that she will be able to help you,"_ Ichigo said. _"I couldn't bear…"_ The thought was left unfinished, but the sentiment was clear. Rukia squeezed his hand and smiled at him reassuringly.

Renji, who had been following close behind, went to open the tower doors and they ascended one level, to a short hallway. Hisagi stood by a doorway at the end of the passage and, when Ichigo came close, he smiled openly.

"_It's good to see you back, Ichigo,"_ he thought. Then, bowing formally, he added, "The Domna awaits you, my lord."

"_Thanks, Shuuhei,"_ Ichigo answered, returning the bow. _"For everything you have done."_

"_Renji about drove us all mad pacing the hallways,"_ came the silent response. _"We're just happy we won't have to restrain him any longer. Your sister threatened to tie him up and leave him in the stables with the horses."_

Ichigo laughed softly as he and Rukia walked inside and Renji closed the door behind them, taking his place with Hisagi in the hallway.

"Welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Unohana, standing in the center of the dining room and smiling warmly. At Unohana's side stood Sho, once again in his human form. Unohana looked from Sho to Ichigo knowingly, clearly wishing for Ichigo to decide how much of his relationship with the Kyrri he wished to share with Rukia.

"Lord Sho," said Ichigo, taking advantage of the opening Unohana had given him, "I would like you to meet Kuchiki Rukia, the woman I have asked to be my consort."

It was the first time Ichigo had ever mentioned this fact in public, and Rukia felt an awkward mixture of embarrassment and pleasure at his words. She bowed deeply and Sho did the same.

"Sho," continued Ichigo, "is an old friend of mine. It is with his help that I was able to navigate the Overworld and return here."

Rukia smiled. "My lord, it is an honor to meet you. I cannot thank you enough for bringing the Regent back to us safe and sound."

"Sho and I met, years ago, when I was just a child," Ichigo explained, as they sat down at the small table. "It was only recently that I discovered he was here, in Thendara. He has saved my life at least several times, by my reckoning."

"Lord Kurosaki is too modest," Sho protested. "In fact, he has saved my life as well."

The four of them spoke comfortably for some time, while the servants brought a warm and thick soup. It seemed to Ichigo that he had never smelled anything as wonderful and, after emptying several bowls, he drank deeply from the goblets of wine and water set before him. He was starting to feel himself again.

"You must never underestimate the physical requirements of your body, Lord Kurosaki," said Unohana, watching him with just a hint of a smile. "Using your star stone is taxing. In the future, you must learn to better recognize your physical as well as spiritual needs."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia and she felt her cheeks warm slightly. She quickly picked up her glass of wine and took a large swallow, feeling her shoulders loosen slightly.

"_There is nothing to be embarrassed about,"_ she thought to herself. _"There is no shame in desiring the man I love."_

Ichigo turned back to Unohana and smiled. "I will attempt to do better, in the future," he said, wryly.

The servants picked up their plates and brought fresh meat and vegetables. Again, Ichigo helped himself to a generous portion, his hunger still not nearly satisfied. He had never eaten as much in his life.

"So, Lord Kurosaki," said Unohana, after they had finished their dinner, "now that you have recovered your health, what are your plans?"

Ichigo did not hesitate. "I leave for Anterra tomorrow the day after tomorrow," he said, simply.

"The day after tomorrow?" Rukia asked, clearly taken aback.

"It cannot wait any longer," Ichigo replied. "There is someone I must meet there. An appointment I must keep."

"Indeed?" asked Unohana, curious now.

"Zangetsu has given me the gift of foresight," Ichigo explained, recalling his vision of seeing Chad once again. "A new Serian Governor has been appointed by the Terran Council. His help is vital to reuniting this world."

"The Governor?" Rukia asked. "Surely the Terrans have no interest in seeing the Keeps united."

"I believe there are many Terrans who share an interest in preserving this world," Ichigo said, thoughtfully. "But, even if I am wrong, we must still try to work with them - a war with Terra is the last thing we want."

"You don't believe we could win such a war, then?" Unohana asked.

"Not in the end, no," Ichigo replied, thoughtfully, "although I have no doubt that we are capable of destroying many of them in the process."

"In the end, you mean," said Sho, "they would simply send more men to this world."

"Yes," said Ichigo, with a sigh. "Terra controls thousands of worlds across the galaxy. Eventually, there would be no Seriana or Seriens left."

"If that is true," ventured Rukia, "then what is your plan?"

"I don't know yet," Ichigo answered, truthfully. "Certainly uniting the Keeps is essential to Seriana's long-term survival. After that…" His voice trailed off and he swirled his wine around in its glass, yawning deeply.

"You have just been through quite an ordeal," said Unohana, standing up and breaking the silence. "You really must get some rest, Lord Kurosaki."

After a moment's hesitation, Ichigo realized she was right. "Thank you for your kind hospitality, my lady," said Ichigo. "May I see you in the morning? There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course," said Unohana. "Sho will come and fetch you after breakfast. We can speak then."

Ichigo nodded and bowed.

"I will escort you out," said Sho, gesturing to Rukia and Ichigo.

Renji and Hisagi stood where Ichigo had left them, hours before. Ichigo turned back to Sho and clasped his forearm in the manner of Serian brothers. Sho smiled.

"I will see you in the morning," said Sho. Then, looking at Rukia, he bowed formally. "I am glad to have met you, my lady. My friend here has chosen his consort well."

Rukia smiled, then took Ichigo's hand and, with Renji and Hisagi following closely behind, they headed back to the guest suite.

* * *

"He seems oddly familiar," Rukia said, as they sat in the parlor watching the fire a few minutes later.

"Sho?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Perhaps you have felt him in my thoughts," Ichigo said. He hoped that one day he would be able to tell her the truth about Sho, but he knew he would never do so without the Kyrri's blessing.

"Perhaps," she said, eyeing him warily.

"_Sometimes I wonder if I will ever know the depth of you, Kurosaki Ichigo," _she thought.

"_You might be very disappointed," _he replied, silently.

"_I doubt that,"_ she said, smiling at him.

"Rukia," Ichigo began, uncomfortably, "I…"

"There is no need to say it, Ichigo," she replied, her heart pounding in her chest. "I feel the same."

"Still," he said, "I promised your brother I would look after you. My…_our_…physical needs can wait."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, with a sly grin, "I had never thought of you as the traditional type."

"I am not," he said, "or, I should say, I _was _not until I met you, at least when it came to physical relationships between men and women. But I am no longer just a man, nor are you simply a woman. I am a king and you will be my queen. I can wait."

She smiled and stood up, putting her hands to his face and kissed him gently on the lips. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. She smelled wonderful.

"I'll forgive you _this_ time," she said, smiling at him. "But if you ever start to treat me as chattel like a typical Serian man, I think you'll find…"

He kissed her again, and laughed. "I would never be that stupid," he said.

"Good," she replied, walking to her room.

"Good night, Rukia," he said, watching her as though he had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life.

"Good night, Ichigo," she replied.

He turned and headed to his room.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really intend to leave the day after tomorrow?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yes," he replied. "But I don't intend to stay long in Anterra. I should be back in less than a week." She looked disappointed. "It'll give you some time to work with Unohana without distractions," he added, grinning at her.

"True," she replied. "But I could just go with you and…"

"No," he interrupted. "You must learn to control your power." Then, realizing he had come off a little too strongly, he added, "I will be back – I promise. I have no intention of leaving you behind, Rukia. I need your help. _I need you."_

She looked at him and sighed. "I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that you're a stubborn man, do you?" she teased.

He laughed softly.

"Goodnight, Ichigo," she said, and he thought he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Goodnight," he said, as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo stood in Unohana's study and looked out of the tower window at the courtyard below. "She's going to follow me to Anterra," he said, with resignation.

"Most likely," replied Unohana.

"She should stay here with you," he said, simply.

"She will do as she pleases, whether you approve or not, Ichigo."

"I know," Ichigo said, smiling in spite of himself. Independence was one of the traits he admired most in Rukia, and also one of the most exasperating.

"Just a week ago, I would have fought to keep her here," he said, frowning. "But now…" His voice trailed off.

"A great deal changed for you in the Overworld," Unohana said, kindly.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

"_I'm afraid for her,"_ he thought.

"_I know," _she replied. _"But far more danger than this awaits you both in the future."_

"_I realize now that I cannot hope to keep her or anyone safe if I live in fear that I might lose them." _Ichigo said silently, turning away from the window and looking at Unohana. "_I cannot hope to succeed on my own."_

Unohana smiled.

"_I was meant to love Rukia and to rely upon her abilities, as well. The same is true for all of those I care about."_

"'To recognize that sacrifice is necessary for the greater good is the mark of a true leader'," she said, repeating the last words Zangetsu had spoken to Ichigo in the Overworld.

Ichigo was silent. He accepted and understood these words, but he dreaded the implications.

"_I won't lose any of them,"_ he told himself. _"I won't let it happen."_

"I have asked Sho to keep watch over you," Unohana said, changing the subject.

"Sho?"

"He will enjoy returning to his Kyrri form, I think," she said, smiling. "He will not interfere unless he is needed."

"And what about Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I am not the only one who can help her, Ichigo," answered Unohana.

"I can't help her with this," Ichigo said, dismissively.

"Can't you?" Unohana replied.

"No, I…," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"You underestimate your newfound abilities," Unohana interrupted softly. "Furies have been controlling such powers for millennia."

"_Zangetsu."_

"Precisely, Ichigo," Unohana said, smiling now. "He possessed the same abilities as I do; those abilities are now _yours_."

"But I wouldn't have a clue what to do to help her," Ichigo protested.

"You will know, when it is time," Unohana replied. "It is not something I can explain."

Ichigo eyed her warily, but said nothing. He wondered, with some frustration, if it was possible for a Fury to explain anything in simple terms.

Unohana smiled once again. "Safe journeys, then, Lord Kurosaki. I will look forward to your return."

Ichigo bowed and thanked her once again.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou looked up to see Ichigo standing in the entrance to the stables.

"I thought I might find you here," Ichigo said, with a smirk.

"Horses are simpler to handle than people," came the cool reply.

"Certainly simpler to handle than my sister," Ichigo parried, his smirk now a knowing grin.

"Hn."

"I leave for Anterra in the morning," Ichigo said, watching Hitsugaya distractedly brush the mane of his horse.

"So I've heard," Hitsugaya answered. "Surprising, isn't it, that Renji and Hisagi have chosen to remain behind?"

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya and laughed, "I can be quite persuasive when I want to be."

"So I've heard," the white-haired man replied, once more, looking back at his horse. "It won't work on me, Kurosaki."

"Won't work?" Ichigo asked, playfully.

"Don't worry," said Hitsugaya, sardonically, "_I'm_ not going with you, either."

"Good," Ichigo replied. "I never intended for you to accompany me. I have something else in mind for you."

"Really? And what if I tell you that I'm not interested in what you have in mind for me?"

"Oh, but I already know you are," Ichigo answered.

"I'm not going back to Dragon's Keep," Hitsugaya replied, still looking at the horse.

"You're afraid to return, aren't you?"

Hitsugaya continued to brush the horse.

"Would it change your mind if I told you that Lord Aizen has been seen within the castle walls – the castle which is rightly yours?" Ichigo asked.

"What business does he have there?" Hitsugaya asked, and Ichigo knew he had hit his mark.

"I have reason to believe that it was Aizen who incited the rebellion which led to the deaths of your family," Ichigo replied, his face suddenly serious.

"How do you know this?" demanded Hitsugaya.

"When my soul joined with Zangetsu's in the Overworld, I inherited his memories, as well as his powers," explained Ichigo. "Aizen was working with the Terrans – he was the cause of my mother's death. He nearly destroyed Fury's Keep."

"I don't see what that has to do with my family," Hitsugaya replied, stonily.

"I don't have proof, but Zangetsu believed that Aizen had been working to undermine the stability of all the Keeps. Aizen sought to destabilize the Serian government. He insinuated himself into Winter's Keep as an advisor; he prevented my father's pleas for peace from reaching Kuchiki Byakuya's ears. Zangetsu and the other Furies believed that he was also responsible for encouraging your uncle, Ichimaru Senda, to take your father's throne."

Hitsugaya scowled.

"I am not convinced that your cousin, the current Regent of Dragon's Keep, knows of Aizen's treachery," Ichigo continued. "Perhaps, if you were to speak with him…"

"Why would I want to speak with Gin?" Hitsugaya retorted, cutting across Ichigo.

"Because, old man," Ichigo said, "neither you nor I want war with the Terrans, nor can we stand up to the Terrans individually. If there is a way to peacefully unite our peoples, we must find it. Aizen will want to provoke war between the Keeps once again; I'm sure of it. Even if you do not want the Regency for yourself, Toushirou, surely you would want to avoid a war."

"It's not _my_ war," Hitsugaya said, his turquoise eyes flashing momentarily with anger.

Ichigo sighed. He knew there was nothing more he could say to convince the other man to return to Dragon's Keep. It would have to wait until his return from Anterra.

"I ask only that you think about it, Toushirou," Ichigo said, with resignation. "I will be back in less than a week. We can talk more then."

Hitsugaya said nothing, but glared at Ichigo. _"We must confront our own demons in our own time,"_ Ichigo thought. He could not blame Hitsugaya for his unwillingness to return to his homeland.

Ichigo turned and walked out of the stables. It was already late afternoon, and he needed to prepare for his own journey. There would be time to talk with Hitsugaya again later; a week would make little difference, he knew.

* * *

Karin waited until her brother had left. From her perch high in the rafters of the stables, she had heard everything Ichigo had said. Quietly, she slipped out through the small window high above the stalls. She smiled.

* * *

Ichigo found Rukia in the gardens outside the tower. The sun had begun to set; she looked exhausted, and he knew she had been working with Unohana all day.

"How are you?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the stone bench.

"I look _that_ bad, don't I?" Despite her obvious exhaustion, she smiled at him.

"_You look beautiful to me,"_ he thought.

"Liar," she teased. He smiled back at her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"As expected," she replied, shrugging. "Domna Unohana confirmed that, when I use my powers to alter the physical makeup of matter, I also alter my own body."

"That's a start, then," he said, hopefully. She nodded.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the sunset.

"Rukia," he said, finally. "We need to talk."

"What about?" she asked, although the flicker in her violet eyes was all the confirmation Ichigo needed to know that she had expected this conversation.

"Anterra," he replied, simply, studying her face.

"You're leaving tomorrow," she said. "What is there to discuss?"

"I know what you have planned."

She was silent.

"You need to stay here and work with Domna Unohana," he said.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," she said, angrily. She knew the work with Unohana and the lack of food were to blame for her temper, but she could not help herself.

"No," Ichigo replied, unruffled, "you don't need me to tell you. I don't have that right."

She shifted uncomfortably – she had not expected this reaction from him. For a moment, she said nothing, and then she tilted her head slightly to the side, as if viewing him through a different lens. "You…you're right," she said, unsure of how to respond.

Ichigo smiled once more, and Rukia realized that she had seen him smile more in the last day than she had ever seen him smile before.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I acted like a child. I just assumed…" Her voice trailed off.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "I really _wanted _to tell you that you had to stay. I still want to tell you to stay, even now."

She laughed softly.

He stood up. "I have to get going," he said, excusing himself.

She stared at him.

"Well," he said, looking at her patiently, "are you just going to sit there?"

"I…," she stammered, confused.

"We have a lot to do if we're going to leave for Anterra in the morning," he said, with a smirk. "And I'm thinking a large dinner would be a good place to start."

He held his hand out for her, clearly enjoying her astonishment. She bit her lip and eyed him warily, then, deciding that he was serious, took his hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, back to business - time to save the planet. *grins* And time for Hitsugaya and Karin to make their way to Dragon's Keep (as if that wasn't completely obvious, lol!). As for Gin, I'll leave that one up to you all to figure out! XD And, of course, plenty more action and powers to find out about. Oh, and Chad,too...such a sweet guy!**

**Until next time! Enjoy.-Lex**


	31. The Dragon's Call

Chapter Thirty-One: The Dragon's Call

Rukia laughed, her now-long black hair flying on the wind as she and Ichigo rode south to Anterra, the Terran capital. They had only been on the trail a few hours, but her heart already felt lighter.

"_What's so funny?"_ Ichigo asked silently, glancing at her as they galloped across the high plain.

"_Nothing,"_ she answered. _"I just feel so…" _

"_Free?"_ he finished, with a smile.

"_Yes."_

"_I know," _he thought. _"I feel the same, even though I know that from here on out, life will certainly become far more complicated." _

"_Facing inner demons is far more difficult that fighting an enemy, I think,"_ he heard Rukia say in his mind.

He smiled once more, thanking the gods that he had found someone who understood him as well as she. He thought of his parents, and wondered whether his father had felt the same about his mother. He resolved to ask Isshin the next time he saw him. Strange, he thought, how he had not realized that Isshin might have felt some of the same feelings as he for Rukia, or that his father might have experienced the same joys and fears as he now felt.

Without realizing why, Ichigo found himself looking skywards. High above, he saw an enormous bird soaring.

"_Sho!"_

"_I am here, Ichigo,"_ came the reply. The sound of the Kyrri's voice in his mind gave him a renewed sense of well-being and strength. Ichigo smiled, sensing Sho's joy to be once again in his birdlike form, high above the mountains.

_I am more than fortunate._ The thought was for himself alone this time. Even the growing sense of weariness from the long ride felt like a gift to him. For the first time in months, he felt whole again.

They stopped as the sun set before them, in a small village. Yoruichi had given him the name of the innkeeper here, who she knew well. "She is trustworthy and will not ask questions of you," the Fury had told him.

They traveled as commoners, having traded their more well-bred horses for the less-desirable but no less sure-footed beasts of Thendara's city dwellers. They wore simple clothes, so as not to arouse suspicion, and Ichigo, as always, found himself happier to have shed the trappings of royalty. They also took an additional precaution at Unohana's insistence: they wore the copper bracelets of formal marriage.

"_I only wish it were real,"_ Ichigo had said, surprised by his own desire to call Rukia his wife.

Rukia, more pragmatic, had simply laughed. _"It will be. You must just be patient."_

And yet, Ichigo reminded himself, he had no inkling of what their future held. There were no visions of happiness, of family, of dark-haired children with violet eyes running about the castle at Fury's Keep.

_Damn this gift,_ he thought, _if all it warns me of is death and deeds not yet accomplished._

They ate at a small table in the inn, the innkeeper having seated them far from any of the other travelers who dined in the small pub beneath the rooms. Ichigo, still feeling more relaxed and happier than he had in months, could barely take his eyes off Rukia's violet eyes. From time to time, he found himself drawn to the sound of the copper bracelet upon her right wrist as it tapped against the table.

"_It's good to see you well again," _she thought, smiling at him as she ate. _"You are looking forward to seeing this friend again, aren't you?"_

"_Yes," _he replied.

"_Who is he?"_ she asked.

"_How do you know it's a 'he'?"_ he teased.

"_I can feel it in your mind, Ichigo,"_ she replied, unruffled.

"_Have I been broadcasting my thoughts?"_ he asked, surprised.

"_No,"_ she replied, _"but I can sense certain things about you. More so now, after what happened in the Overworld when I brought you back."_

"_Really?"_ he teased, remembering laying with her in the field and feeling her naked skin next to his.

"_If you think you're going to make me blush, Kurosaki Ichigo," _she laughed silently, _"try again."_

"_I did make you blush, once,"_ he reminded her, and she saw an image of herself in his mind, dressed as a boy.

"_I don't make the same mistake twice," _she countered, this time laughing out loud.

He smiled at her, then drained the rest of his wine. _"Chad was my best friend, on Terra," _he said, answering her question.

"_He's the Governor? But I never heard…"_

"_I doubt any of the Nobles know yet," _Ichigo replied, wiping his face and sitting back in his chair. _"But I saw it. I knew it would happen."_

"_Yoruichi says the gift of premonition is not absolute, that the future can change,"_ Rukia said, as if she worried what other events he might have foreseen.

"_I think that's true,"_ he replied, _"although, so far, my sight has been true."_ He thought about his death and of Zangetsu's sacrifice.

She looked worried.

"_There is nothing to fear with this premonition," _he said, smiling. _"I promise. Chad will be an important ally. I'm sure of it."_

"We should get some sleep," he added, aloud, standing up and walking behind her to pull out her chair. _"Although, judging from the single bed in the room, I am guessing my mattress will be a bit harder."_

"_You don't have to sleep on the floor,"_ she thought. _"I enjoyed having you by my side."_

"_No,"_ he replied. _"I was far too tired to get into any mischief back then. After three glasses of wine and a day spent outdoors on horseback, I can't say I'd trust myself. I'm feeling far too good and you are far too beautiful. It's definitely the floor for me!"_

They thanked the innkeeper and retreated to their room, Rukia wishing that the copper bracelet on Ichigo's arm was not simply a disguise.

_Soon enough,_ she thought, as she lay in bed, watching him sleep. _Soon enough._

* * *

A lone rider climbed the steep trail that led north from Thendara, his silver hair reflecting the sunlight. He had pushed his horse hard since leaving the city below, despite the nagging voice in his mind that told every bone in his body to flee in the other direction, away from Dragon's Keep.

_Damn you, Kurosaki._

Ichigo had been right; Hitsugaya knew it, although he was loathe to admit that Ichigo could be right about anything, let alone something so intensely personal as this. He glanced down at the ring on his left hand. It glittered in the sunlight and he felt something like an electrical charge run from his finger up through his arm.

_I have to go back. The Dragon demands it._

He could ignore it no longer – indeed, he had known almost as soon as he had been given the ring that, with its power came a deep connection to the land of his birth. The ring felt as though it called to him, as if the great dragon were speaking to him, its voice insistent, adamant.

"I'm moving as fast as I can," he said, angrily, hoping the Dragon would hear him and relent, if only for a moment. The incessant pull towards Dragon's Keep was beginning to wear thin. He felt as though two beings lived within his soul, as if he were pulled in two directions.

He had left Thendara without telling a soul. He knew that, even as he rode, Ichigo and Rukia were headed the opposite direction towards Anterra. A foolhardy mission, he thought, to try to negotiate anything with Terrans, but he did not blame Ichigo for trying. Ichigo had always believed in the goodness of men, in spite of the reality of their cold and selfish hearts. He scowled, realizing that this was one the attributes which had always endeared Ichigo to him.

_You're a damn fool, Kurosaki. And yet…_

He turned for a moment and looked back at the city of Thendara. He could not deny its beauty, although not as beautiful as the cold, high mountains of his homeland with the thick green conifers that lined the foothills around the Keep. Funny, he thought, that he would feel such affection for a place that he left when he was still a child, even after all of the pain associated with it.

"_You must survive. You must return one day and take your place as the rightful heir of Dragon's Keep." His father, dying, his face pale, his eyes hazy with pain._

"_I could never take your place."_

"_You are a child now, Toushirou," his father had said, "but you will soon be a man. You must take my place. You must not allow them to win. You know what's at stake."_

"_I don't care," he had replied, scowling, angry._

"_They are coming, Toushirou. I can feel them. You must find Kisuke – he will keep you safe." Then, his hand shaking with the effort, his father had taken his hand from off of his chest, and placed it on his sword, which lay at his side._

"_Take my sword, son," the silver-haired Regent had said, his voice barely audible. "Hyorinmaru is yours now. I have placed my soul within it. When it is time, you too will learn to call forth the dragon…"_

"Father," he said aloud, his voice lost on the stiff breeze that rose from the valley. He looked down at the ring again and felt his father's sword at his side.

_I never wanted this._

He pulled the horse back onto the trail and climbed higher, shaking his head. What folly it was to even consider approaching Gin –that his cousin would do anything less than kill him on sight was unthinkable. And yet, even though he knew it to be madness, Ichigo's words had awoken something within him. Gin had been only a boy, after all; he could not have known his father would murder for the throne.

_He must have learned the truth, eventually. It is no better than if he had murdered my father with his own hands._

In the end, it made little difference, he decided. He had to return. Gin would not cede the throne, nor did Hitsugaya desire it. But this was not about the regency; it was about something else.

_What is it about then, if not the regency? _

He pulled hard on the reins, frowning. His horse snorted and kicked at the ground with one foot.

"How long do you intend to follow me without showing yourself?" he asked, after a moment.

"Until you acknowledged my presence," Karin replied, with a knowing smirk.

_How long has she been following me?_

"I knew you were there hours ago," he lied.

"You're lying," she said, enjoying herself immensely.

Hitsugaya said nothing, but kicked his horse in the ribs. Karin pulled alongside him, pleased with herself.

"When did you learn to hide your presence so well?" he asked.

"After you left Fury's Keep," she replied. "You didn't think I would stop training just because you ran away, did you?"

"I didn't run."

"You keep telling yourself that, Toushirou, and perhaps someday you'll believe it," she replied.

"You're sounding a lot like your brother," Hitsugaya replied, stonily.

"Thank you," she replied, grinning. "I take that as a high compliment."

He scowled, but said nothing.

"That reminds me," she said, after a few minutes, reaching into her pack as they rode and pulling out a small package. "Ichigo wanted me to give this to you."

Hitsugaya reached out and took the wrapped bundle from her. "What is it?" he said.

"I have no idea," she replied, impatiently. "Maybe you should just open it."

He glared at her, but let his horse's reins fall, untying the package. Amongst the fabric wrappings, he saw a glint of silver and found a delicate pendant on a simple chain within. The pendent was very old, judging by the pitted surface of the metal. Spots of verdigris and tarnish covered the amulet's surface, obscuring what appeared to be an engraving beneath. Hitsugaya stared at the pendant, fingering it gently, trying to rub away the patina, but with little success. His face was pale.

"He said to tell you that Urahara gave it to him," she continued, watching him with interest. "The old goat apparently thought it might come in handy. You recognize it, don't you?"

"It was my mother's," said Hitsugaya, his voice low. "I haven't seen it since…" Karin watched as Hitsugaya took the chain and lifted it over his head, tucking the pendant under his cloak.

"Did he ask you to follow me?"

"In a manner of speaking," Karin replied. "He let me overhear a conversation in the stables."

Hitsugaya's face darkened – the fact that Ichigo had known she was in the stables, but he had not felt her presence, disturbed him greatly.

"Only the furies can sense my presence when I hide," she offered, as if she knew his thoughts. "Although, I have to admit you seem distracted."

For a moment, he hesitated. Then, finally he said, "I do not wish to return, but I have no choice. Your brother understood that. It has left me…'distracted', as you put it."

"That explains why he wanted me to come along," she replied.

"I don't need help," he replied, knowing that it was irrelevant now. There was nothing he could say to make her turn around and head back to Thendara.

"Good," she replied, knowing it would irk him. "Then I can just enjoy the ride. I've never seen Dragon's Keep – I hear it's quite beautiful."

Hitsugaya did not reply; he was in no mood to reminisce about his home. In fact, seeing the delicate silver necklace had affected him more profoundly than he cared to admit. His mother had worn the amulet every day of her life – every day, that is, except for the day she had died at the hands of her brother-in-law's men. He did not know how Urahara had come into possession of the necklace and, truthfully, he didn't really care, but holding the silver chain between his fingers had stirred something deep inside of him: the pain of loss, long buried.

"Are you going to tell me what that necklace is?" she said, after nearly ten minutes of stony silence.

"Why would it matter to you?" he asked.

"I'm curious," she replied. "It's rare to see you react that strongly to anything."

"My mother wore this every day of her life, except the day she was murdered," he said.

"I've always wanted to ask you what happened, that day," she said.

"Why didn't you just ask, then?" he responded, his scowl deepening.

"I…," she hesitated. "I didn't think you wanted to talk about it."

"Your logic is flawed," he replied. She raised an eyebrow, quizzically. "You assume that, since I didn't want to talk about it, I _would_ not talk about it. It isn't the same thing."

She took a deep breath. He was right, but she felt her near-constant irritation with him grow in intensity. "That's true," she said, simmering. Then, taking a deep breath, she asked, "Will you tell me, then?"

He looked at her, then back to the trail and shrugged. "My father, Hitsugaya Ryuu, was a twin," Hitsugaya said. "His brother was Ichimaru Senda."

"But your father's name was Hitsugaya. How would twin brothers have ended up with different names?" Karin asked.

My father and uncle were the illegitimate sons of my grandfather," Hitsugaya explained. "My grandfather and his queen were not able to produce an heir to the throne of Dragon's Keep, so my grandfather legitimated my father before the Council and designated him heir."

"And he didn't do the same for Senda?"

"No," Hitsugaya replied, coldly. "He did not feel it was necessary to recognize _two_ bastard sons."

"Senda must have been furious," Karin observed.

"Yes," he continued, "he was. Still, after my grandfather died, my father formally recognized his brother and even offered him the Hitsugaya name. Senda, however, refused."

"I can understand why," she said, shaking her head.

"Over the years, the Dragon's Keep Council became more divided in its loyalties to the Keep. Many council members believed the Keep should encourage direct trade with the Terrans, while others, my father among them, believed the Terrans presented a threat to the stability of the Keep and Seriana."

"Your father was right to mistrust the Terrans," Karin said darkly.

"Perhaps," Hitsugaya replied. "Although such things are never as simple as they appear. While I do not think your brother will succeed in working with the Terrans in the end, there are those Terrans who do not wish to see Seriana become part of the Empire. Not all Terrans act in their own self-interest."

Karin said nothing, frowning. She did not think she could ever forgive the Terrans for the death of her mother, regardless of their motivations.

"Despite the divisions in the Council," Hitsugaya continued, after a few minutes, "my father was able to remain in power. The opposition was strong, but not strong enough to force his abdication."

"So your uncle decided to take extreme measures," she said, quietly.

"He ordered my family murdered. Even my brothers. They were barely out of the cradle." Karin could not see his turquoise eyes from where she sat on her horse, but she knew they burned with hatred.

"Of course, there was nothing to link Senda to my family's deaths. He was crowned Regent."

"But weren't you the next in line for the throne?" she asked.

"I was too young to take his place. The law of our kingdom requires a regent to have reached the age of majority," he explained. "Even so, I wanted to stay there. My father had begged me to take his place even as he died. But Urahara convinced me to go into exile. He believed I would be killed if I stayed." His tone was bitter and full of self-reproach.

"Your uncle _would _have killed you, too," she pointed out. "You were a threat to his rule."

The muscles in Hitsugaya's jaw tensed with anger. "I never wanted the regency, anyhow," he said, dismissively.

Karin said nothing; she knew anything she might say would just make things more difficult for him.

"It's getting late," Hitsugaya said, after a long pause. "We should make camp soon."

* * *

They arrived in Dragon's Keep three days later. It was, as Karin had expected, a magical place. The capital city was nestled amidst high mountains with snow-covered peaks. Although the air still held the chill of winter, the green of spring had begun to creep up the sides of the steep hills, and animals grazed on the new grass.

As they descended into the valley, Karin could see several large waterfalls which tumbled from the tops of craggy rocks. Tiny droplets of water hung in the air around the falls and, when the sun hit them the droplets, specks of reds, greens and purples sparkled like crystals against the clouds.

"It's beautiful," she said, her voice filled with wonder. She looked over to see Hitsugaya, gazing out over the valley, his eyes sparkling like the water. "How long has it been since you've been back?" she ventured.

"Nearly fifteen years," he replied. He pulled on the reins of his mount, and turned off the trail.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked. He had, despite her protests, refused to sneak into the city, and she wondered if he had changed his mind.

"You will see," he said simply, as she followed his horse through the greening trees.

They rode for about fifteen minutes through lush pastures. Here and there, animals grazed. Small pools of water – springs, Karin guessed – dotted the fields. The water was clear and blue, and appeared quite cold.

Hitsugaya slowed as they crossed a small glade, and jumped easily down from his horse, leading it to a patch of fresh grass beyond. She followed, and they walked several yards through a grouping of trees whose branches hung low over the ground. Moss had begun to sprout tiny flowers underneath.

"What is this place?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder at its beauty.

"I will show you," he replied and, with one swift movement, he pulled his sword from his waist and touched it to a large rock at the base of the largest trees. Then, with determination, he thrust the sword into the ground in front of them.

The air around them began to hum and shimmer, and Karin watched in amazement as tiny ice crystals formed about them, suspended much like the water droplets before. The entire glade seemed to glisten with white and silver and, as they stood there, the crystals coalesced into four distinctive shapes, the largest of which was immediately recognizable to her: a dragon's head. Karin's mouth nearly fell open as the other three formed a silver rose, a lion cub, and a small bird.

"This is…," she began to say, not finding the words.

"The place where my family is buried," he said, blinking hard and swallowing.

"It's so beautiful, Toushirou," she whispered, overwhelmed. He turned away so she would not see his tears.

Overhead, a large animal flew in front of the sun and cast a long shadow across the glade. Karin heard what sounded like a high-pitched roar and looked skyward. There, above the glade, soared a silver dragon with wings that seemed to reach the clouds.

* * *

**Author's Note****: So, a "Tale of Two Couples" might have been a good title for this chapter. XD As I am writing this, the snow here has pretty much melted, and we're hearing songbirds and woodpeckers for the first time in months – great inspiration for the view of Dragon's Keep from the mountains. Hope you enjoyed this little transition chapter – on to more adventure, of course, in the chapters to come. Enjoy! -Lex**


	32. The World Wreckers

Chapter Thirty-Two: The World Wreckers

Terran HQ, Anterra

Ichigo glanced at the clock on the wall, which read '18:31'. He shook his head.

"_Well, Zangetsu," _he thought, with a grin. _"It seems that the premonition we had was pretty accurate. They've kept us waiting now for more than an hour now."_

It was the same as he had envisioned it, down to the large, sterile room with its stark gray walls, the regulation posters touting the latest in Empire directives and recruiting men and women for interplanetary service. He resisted the urge to pace, as he had done in the premonition. It gave him a sense that the future was not written in stone, that it was somehow malleable, that he was not just tossed along in time with no control over his destiny.

As expected, he waited nearly another twenty minutes before the door to the room slid open to reveal a middle-aged man with graying temples, dressed in the red Terran uniform of an Interplanetary Service representative. He smiled – the plastered-on, practiced smile of a diplomat. Just as he had been in the premonition, Ichigo was reminded of his uncle.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the man, glancing down at a small writing-screen. "I am Jonathan McVee, Senior Liaison to the Planetary Governor's Office." He thrust his hand out to Ichigo, who shook it politely. McVee raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Ichigo's Serian dress, then looked down again to the screen, slightly confused.

"It says here that you lived on Terra for nearly twenty-five years…attended the Terran Academy, graduated in the top five percent of your class," said McVee, absentmindedly running his hand through his thinning hair. "I'm surprised you decided to return to this god-forsaken planet. You could have had your choice of any posting, you know."

"I chose not to enlist in the Service," Ichigo said, coolly. "This is my home – I was born here."

"Right, right," said the representative, squinting at the small screen again. "I see…says here you're the Lord Regent of…Future's Keep."

"Fury's Keep," Ichigo corrected, finding himself becoming irritated in spite of himself.

_Think of it as a challenge,_ he heard Zangetsu's voice say, in his mind. _Use what you already know to gain the most from the situation._

Ichigo smiled to hear Zangetsu's voice; he heard it far more rarely since he had returned from the Overworld and he missed the Fury's constant presence.

_I am always here, _Ichigo, the Fury replied, as if on cue. _But you don't need me to hold your hand as you did before._

"Right, right," McVee said, interrupting Ichigo's internal conversation.

"I am here to speak with the new Governor," Ichigo said, calmly. "I understand that it is protocol for regents to be granted a least an introductory meeting. We haven't even been given his name."

"Indeed," McVee replied, self-importantly. He looked up from his screen and blinked. "However, I'm afraid the Governor has no time to see you today. Perhaps if you'll come back in a few weeks…"

"I have traveled far," Ichigo offered. "I believe the Governor may actually appreciate speaking with me. Perhaps you should check with him first, before you ask me to leave."

"Mr. Kurosaki. _Ichigo_," said the man. "May I call you Ichigo?" He did not wait for Ichigo's response. "Ichigo, the Governor is a busy man. He only arrived three days ago, and I have hundreds of IS staff waiting to have their introductory meetings with him."

_I've been patient enough, Zangetsu,_ thought Ichigo, smiling. _Time to get this show on the road._

_Show?_

"This is urgent," Ichigo replied, ignoring the Fury. "You will call him." Ichigo's hand lingered on the star stone under his shirt as he said this, and the man appeared to freeze for just a split second.

"Of course," said McVee, blankly. "I will call him."

"Thank you," Ichigo replied.

The man went to touch the writing-screen, but as he did, the door slid open again.

"Ichigo."

"Governor, sir," babbled the now-flustered McVee, blinking.

"Chad," said Ichigo.

Chad smiled, looking slightly surprised, then turned back to McVee. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?" he said. There was no malice in his voice, but the diminutive McVee shrank slightly.

"I…I was going to call you to tell you he was here," he stammered, uncomfortably.

"This man is the Regent of Fury's Keep," said Chad, his face impenetrable.

"Regent?" said McVee, confused.

"Have you never even read about the basic governing structure of this planet?" Chad asked. "Seems like that would be relevant information for anyone in the Service who is assigned here." McVee said nothing, but looked completely overwhelmed. "There are three Regents who rule the Keeps of Seriana – kings – who administer this world. They answer to no one."

"Of course, sir, but…"

"What is your name?" asked Chad, looking at the man with cool interest.

"M…M…McVee, sir," squeaked the representative.

"McVee, you have just violated one of the most sacred of Serian traditions – you have failed to show respect for royalty."

McVee looked entirely mortified. "I…I am t…t…terribly sorry," he stammered, turning beet red and squirming in his boots.

"I expect a report on my desk in the morning about Serian traditions. At least ten thousand words. Understand?" asked Chad.

"Of…of course, sir," said McVee. Chad nodded, and McVee scurried out of the room as fast as his feet would carry him.

Ichigo smiled as the door slid shut. "'Most sacred of traditions'?" he said, starting to laugh.

"Well, it was a bit of a stretch, I agree, but…" Chad's words were interrupted as Ichigo embraced him.

"It's good to see you, old friend," Ichigo said, slapping the other man on the back and grinning ear to ear.

"I could say the same," Chad replied, his smile equally as broad. "But you don't seem particularly surprised to see me. I get the feeling you were waiting for me to come."

"You could say that," grinned Ichigo.

"And you're a king now, I hear," replied Chad.

"They call me that, sometimes," Ichigo laughed. "I keep wondering when they'll figure out I'm nothing of the sort."

Chad sighed. "I doubt they are disappointed," he said. "I know of no one more worthy." Chad smiled again and gestured for Ichigo to sit down. Then he himself sat down in one of the hard chairs.

"I have missed you, Ichigo," he said. "I had hoped I would see you." "_In fact, I requested this posting because of you,_" he added, silently.

_"I know,"_ responded Ichigo. Chad raised an eyebrow again. Then, aloud, he said, "I bet you could have been posted to any planet you wanted. I've heard you've made quite a name for yourself negotiating peace treaties throughout the Empire. Heard you managed to salvage a cooperation agreement in the Alderan system at the eleventh hour. They say you prevented all-out war between the colonists and the Empire."

"I wasn't interested in another posting," Chad said, ignoring the compliments. Chad then looked at Ichigo and Ichigo felt the other man's mind open to his. Chad, it had turned out, had some gift with telepathy, and the two had taken full advantage of that fact in school.

_"I was always amazed that you chose to share your thoughts with me," _Ichigo thought, smiling warmly.

_"You could have read them easily, even if I had not let you,"_ Chad replied.

_"True,"_ Ichigo said, _"although I wouldn't have. Something you learn growing up in a world of telepaths."_

"You've changed since I last saw you, Ichigo," said Chad, thoughtfully. Then, silently, Ichigo heard, _"I realize my telepathic skills are nothing on the level of yours, and yet I sense that there is something…different about you. Did you guess we would meet again, like this?"_

Ichigo sighed. "Yes," he said, simply. "So have you, it seems. I don't remember you being quite so talkative, when we were in school."_ "I've picked up a few new skills along the way. Sometimes, I see things before they happen."_

"I hope I haven't disappointed you," laughed Chad. "I've learned that words are more effective than fists. As a politician, I'm expected to do more than grunt."

"Underneath, you're still the same kid I knew," Ichigo said, with a smirk. _"Still protecting the underdog…"_

"_I guess you could call it that. I'm just doing what I believe is right," _Chad thought, with a smile. _"So what does our future hold?"_

"_I honestly don't know. I'm not sure what happens from here on out. This is where the vision ended."_

"Why don't we take a walk," Chad replied. "I can show you HQ." _"The walls have ears. There has been talk about the Serians' 'abilities' - rumors that you are more than simple telepaths. We should not rouse suspicions further."_

"Of course," Ichigo replied, standing up. "I would love a tour of the facilities."

Chad and Ichigo wandered around the enormous complex, drawing curious looks from time to time from some of the Terrans. They spoke of innocuous things, like the latest trends on Terra, of music, and other friends from school.

"_There is a great deal of mistrust between our peoples," _Chad thought, as they walked across the cafeteria. "Coffee?" he asked, out loud.

"Thanks," Ichigo replied. "It's been about five years since I had a cup. Never thought I'd miss the stuff."

"Five years is too long for coffee, or for friends," said Chad, handing Ichigo a cup and motioning him to sit down at one of the metal tables. "How have you been?"

"Better than I thought, to tell you the truth," Ichigo replied. "When I said goodbye to you in the Trade City on Terra, I had no idea what I was going back to."

"That must have been difficult," Chad remarked.

"It wasn't all that bad, to be honest," Ichigo said. _"I am worried, Chad, about my people. About yours…"_

"I'm glad to hear it," Chad replied. _"The Empire is interested in your world. There have been rumors, of your psi abilities, of hidden deposits of radioactive materials…"_

"And how have you been, old friend?" Ichigo asked, taking a deep breath, his worst fears confirmed. _"There is a man, a Terran, Aizen Sousuke. Do you know of him?"_

"I'm not married yet, if that's what you mean," Chad answered._ "Yes, although I have not yet met him." _

Ichigo laughed. "A woman waiting in every spaceport, eh?" _"He provoked the war between Fury's and Winter's Keeps."_

"Hardly," said Chad, sipping his coffee. His eyes met Ichigo's. _"The historical records from that period have been erased, as far as I can tell. It was the first thing I looked for, when I arrived here three days ago. I will keep searching. There may be a way to recover them." _

"And you, Ichigo?" Chad asked. "Is there a wife waiting for you in Fury's Keep?"

At this, Ichigo smiled. "I don't kiss and tell," Ichigo laughed._ "Yes, there is someone. I was hoping you would join us for dinner tonight. We're staying at the Castle here in Anterra, just outside the Terran Zone." _

"_If I can escape the bureaucrats' clutches,"_ Chad replied silently.

"_I'll send an escort, if you'd like,"_ Ichigo thought.

"_Don't bother. I'll have an easier time sneaking out without a City Guard at my side."_

"_Give the castle guards my name,"_ Ichigo answered. _"They will be expecting you." _

Ichigo stood up and smiled. "I really must be going," he said. "It was good to see you, old friend. I wish you the best of luck in your new posting."

"I am planning on visiting the Keeps in the near future," said Chad, standing up and walking Ichigo out to the elevators.

"I will welcome you in Fury's Keep, I would be proud to show it to you," Ichigo replied, smiling, his hand on Chad's shoulder. Then, embracing the other man, he added, silently, _"Later, then, old friend."_

"_Yes."_

* * *

The red sun had long since set over Anterra. There was a knock on the door of the suite of rooms at Castle Anterra reserved for the Regent of Fury's Keep. A fresh-faced castle guard came in, bowed, and announced a visitor. "I am sorry, my lord, he will not give me his name."

"Show him in," said Ichigo. The boy opened the door, hand resting on his sword, looking suspiciously at the tall man in the tattered Serian cloak. Ichigo smiled, "It's alright, Lieutenant," Ichigo said, "he's a friend. You can wait outside."

The boy nodded, closing the door behind him.

"Glad you could make it," said Ichigo, embracing Chad warmly.

"Sorry about the clothes," Chad said, "they were the best I could come up with on such short notice. Better than a Terran uniform, or at least I thought."

"The City Guards are always a bit nervous," Ichigo replied, smiling, as Chad took off his cloak. "The Castle at Anterra has always been a 'neutral zone' of sorts in the wars between the Great Keeps. Still, it's not unheard of that warring factions attack each other, even here. The castle was built by the united keeps, hundreds of years ago. Each keep, great and small, still maintains apartments within. These rooms were my ancestors'."

"Interesting," Chad said, looking around. "Then Anterra…"

"Was the meeting place for the ancient Council of Keeps," Ichigo supplied. "Every year, I am told, the keeps would meet to discuss the business of Seriana. It's been more than a century now since the Council last met."

"That is unfortunate," Chad said, thoughtfully. "A united Seriana would be more likely to fend off Terran rule. I am guessing that is your goal."

"Yes," Ichigo replied, with a sigh. "But reuniting the keeps will not be an easy task."

A door off the sitting room opened, and Rukia walked in from an adjoining room. She wore the traditional dress of a Serian noblewoman – midnight blue velvet with delicate silver embroidery at the hem and sleeves, a low-cut bodice, her hair braided and wrapped in a low twist at her neck, with the most delicate silk gloves covering all but her fingertips. Seeing her took Ichigo's breath away.

Chad, immediately sensing the power and presence which radiated from the tiny woman looked, with curiosity, at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and took Rukia's hand.

"Rukia, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Yasutora Sado. Chad, this is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki? You are the Regent's sister?"

"Yes," she replied, looking Chad over with suspicion. "You know of my brother, then?"

"I am the Terran Governor," he replied, kindly. "It is my job to know the heads of state of the planet to which I am assigned."

He bowed low, in the formal manner of Seriana. "Please call me Chad," he said, with a smile.

For a moment, Rukia said nothing, frowning ever so slightly. After the incident in Winter's Keep, she was not inclined to trust anyone, 'old friend' or otherwise. Then, like a whisper, she felt Chad touch her gently with his mind and she looked at him, startled.

"_You're a telepath_?" she asked him silently, surprised that he would share his thoughts so sincerely and without reservation. It was very unlike what she was used to – something nearly unheard of among Serian telepaths.

"_Yes,"_ Chad answered, in her mind.

"_Why did you do that? Open yourself to me?"_

Ichigo, noticing the change in the expression on her face, looked at her with some surprise, but said nothing.

"_I love him, as well," _Chad replied, silently. _"He is like a brother to me. I wanted you to know my heart. I wish to protect him, as well."_

"Chad," said Rukia, the pause in their speech barely noticeable, "it is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Rukia."

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_ Rukia said, narrowing her eyes slightly and glancing at Ichigo.

"_Being a telepath on Terra is not something most people would admit,"_ Ichigo replied. _"I wanted it to be his choice to share this with you."_

She frowned at him, then turned back to Chad. "Ichigo is fortunate to have such a friend," she said, aloud, nodding to him.

"Rukia has agreed to be my wife," Ichigo said, his childlike grin immediately dissolving Rukia's irritation. "She is not only a trusted friend and advisor; she is a powerful ally, as well."

"I don't doubt it," Chad replied.

"I had heard that Terrans do not look upon women as merely chattel," Rukia said, pleased with Chad's reaction to Ichigo's words. "It is…quite different here on Seriana, unfortunately."

"But I understood that the towers are mostly run by women," Chad said, slightly confused.

"Ironic, is it not?" Rukia said, with a bitter laugh. "Women have always possessed the most powerful of our people's psychic gifts. And yet we are given little choice in how our lives may be lived. I myself was to be sent to a tower against my will. My brother released me from that service, and for that, I will remain eternally grateful to him."

"Very interesting," commented Chad.

"The old ways are changing slowly," added Ichigo. "Some changes are for the best. Others, perhaps not as much."

"You have reason to fear Terran interests," Chad said, as Ichigo led them into the dining chamber, which was already set for dinner.

"It's true, then," said Rukia, looking with concern at Ichigo. "The Terrans are looking to claim this planet as a lost colony?"

"You are well informed," Chad replied, as they sat down. "There has been talk for years about removing Seriana from the list of protected worlds."

"Have you learned anything else of Aizen?" Ichigo asked, pouring their wine.

"Yes," Chad answered, studying Ichigo's face. "But why didn't you tell me he was your uncle?"

"He was my mother's half-brother," Ichigo replied, anger flashing through his brown eyes like fire.

Chad said nothing.

"Aizen Sousuke caused my mother's death," Ichigo said, taking a deep breath.

"I knew you were part Terran, of course," Chad said, "but I had no idea your grandfather was the Terran Legate on this world, for several years."

"My grandmother was a great _donya_," Ichigo replied, relaxing somewhat. "She loved my grandfather very much, but it seems that both our peoples – Terran and Serian alike – did not approve of such a relationship. She was killed not long after my mother was born."

Rukia, who knew little of Ichigo's background, looked at him with surprise. "If Aizen was her brother," she asked, "why would he want to harm her?"

"He desired her," Ichigo replied, with no hint of emotion in his voice. "When he realized he could not have her, he began to loathe everything Serian." He picked up his glass and took a large swallow. His hand was shaking. "When my mother swore marriage _di catenas_ with my father, Aizen joined forces with those in the Terran government who wished to see the end of the keeps. My mother died in an attack led by Aizen's men."

"I remember," Chad said, his face momentarily hard.

"_It was because of you that I was able to survive that loss,"_ Ichigo said silently, picking up his glass once more, not meeting Chad's eyes.

"Have you been able to find out anything about Terran plans?" Rukia asked, sensing Ichigo's anguish and taking charge of the conversation.

"Yes," Chad replied. "And none of it is good."

Ichigo put down his glass once more, his jaw tense.

"Have you ever heard of the 'World Wreckers'?" Chad asked them.

"No," Ichigo said. Rukia shook her head.

"It is a name used to describe contractors in the Empire's employ who are charged with looking after the Empire's expansionist agenda," Chad explained. "Of course, there is little spoken of the World Wreckers in polite circles. These companies are completely legal. They work, using propaganda and diplomacy to 'convince' protected planets to join the Empire of their own free will. Below the surface, however, they are far less legitimate."

"Are you saying that Aizen works for them?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't go that far," Chad replied, carefully. "However, he has ties to them. He has met with members of their boards of directors and their planetary liaisons over the years. It is likely that he shares common interests with them."

"And they would be interested in fomenting war between the keeps," Ichigo said, icily.

"Undoubtedly," Chad replied. "That this castle is no longer used for planet-wide meetings is a testament to the success of this strategy. It is far easier to wear down individual keeps than to convince a united, centralized government that the Empire has a great deal to offer."

"But, surely, none of the keeps would…," Rukia began.

"Perhaps not the larger keeps, such as Fury's or Winter's Keep," Chad replied. "Although I hear that things in Dragon's Keep are bad."

"How so?" Ichigo asked, feeling suddenly cold. What would Hitsugaya encounter upon his return home?

"Our intelligence indicates that there have been several years of failed crops, poisoned drinking water and widespread fish-kills in Dragon's Keep," Chad replied, somberly.

"From time to time, all of the keeps have experienced such natural disasters," Rukia noted, her voice etched with concern.

"I have reason to doubt that these disasters are naturally occurring," Chad said. "How many times have you heard of so much adversity in such a short period of time?"

"He has a point," Ichigo said, gravely.

"I have no proof of this, of course," Chad added. "But it is something worth considering."

"It would make sense," Ichigo said, his left hand gripping his fork so tightly, the tendons were clearly visible.

"Then why would the Terrans post someone like you to the governorship?" Rukia asked Chad. "They must know of your history with Ichigo."

"I am certain they do," Chad replied, "although they may think that an advantage in trying to turn the situation in their favor. Perhaps they thought I would be able to convince Ichigo of the justness of full membership in the Empire."

Ichigo glanced up at Chad, but Chad just laughed. "Of course, they don't know me as well as they think they do, if that's what they believe."

"Then you must let them continue to believe that I _can_ be swayed," said Ichigo, without hesitation. Chad raised an eyebrow. "You will be of more help to me if they believe you are on their side."

Chad smiled. "Of course. But it is a fine line to walk."

"I know what is in your heart, Chad," Ichigo said, grinning. "I trust you."

Chad sighed. "I hope I will merit your trust," he said.

They ate dinner, discussing lighter topics, Rukia explaining some of the finer points of Serian society and customs to Chad. After several hours, Chad stood up and thanked them both for their hospitality.

"I will be in touch, Ichigo," he said.

"We are heading back to Thendara in the morning," Ichigo replied. "You can reach us there or in Fury's Keep. With your telepathic abilities, you should be able to use the tower relays to send a message."

"I will be in touch, old friend," said Chad, throwing his cloak over his shoulders and bowing formally, "but in the meantime, you must watch your back. If the World Wreckers are behind this, they will not hesitate to kill you, especially if they believe your death will advance their agenda. I could, of course, provide you with an escort. A few men, perhaps, with blasters…"

"No," Ichigo replied, adamantly. "I will not violate the compact against such weapons outside the Terran zone, nor do we need protection."

Chad laughed softly. "I don't doubt you both are quite capable of defending yourselves," he said. "But I had to offer."

"Thank you, for the offer," Rukia replied, putting her hand on Chad's arm.

"And I don't need to remind you to watch your back, either, do I?" Ichigo joked, smiling broadly.

"No," Chad replied, opening the door to the outside corridor. "You don't and I will."

"It was good seeing you, old friend," Ichigo said, as Chad walked out the door. _"I look forward to the next time."_

The young guardsman looked at Ichigo questioningly. "See him out, Lieutenant," Ichigo said. "Make sure he returns safely to the Terran Zone."

"Yes, my lord," the guard replied, and headed down the hallway after Chad.

Ichigo closed the door behind him and looked at Rukia.

"You looked worried," she said, studying him intently.

"I am," he replied. "If what Chad suspects is true, the situation is far more dangerous than I thought."

"How so?"

"It's far easier to meet a foe on the battlefield, eye to eye, than to chase shadows," Ichigo answered. "If these World Wreckers want to destroy Seriana, there is little we can do to stop them."

"You can't be suggesting that we just sit back and let them do it?" Rukia said, shocked.

"No," he replied, thoughtfully. "I'm suggesting that we give them what they want, _before _they have a chance to destroy this world."

* * *

Dragon's Keep

Karin awoke with a start. She was alone.

She and Hitsugaya had spent the evening in a small cave outside Dragon's Keep, Hitsugaya having decided they should wait until morning to enter the city. She had not questioned him; she understood how difficult it was for him to return to this place and she knew he needed time to prepare himself. Or so she had thought…

She stood up, her eyes struggling to see in the darkness. Something glittered at the entrance to the cave, like a silvery wall, blocking the opening. She walked over and touched her hand to it. Ice.

"_Damn you, Toushirou,"_ she thought angrily. _"Damn you for not trusting me enough."_

* * *

He crept into the city at sunrise. She would follow, he knew, but by then he would be inside the castle. He could not risk her life as openly as his own - if Aizen truly was the power behind the throne now, a Kurosaki princess would be a more valuable prize than an exiled regent. He would not risk her safety needlessly. At least, this way, she would have a chance of escape.

As he walked through the awakening city, he was surprised to see the state of disrepair of most of the homes and shops. In his youth, Dragon's Keep had been one of the most prosperous of all the Great Keeps, having been prized for its strategic location in the north of the continent, its unparalleled beauty, and its fertile plains set high in the mountains which grew the staple grains of Seriana. Now, wherever he looked, buildings were crumbling onto the streets and shops were boarded over.

A small child sat on edge of the gutter, tattered blankets wrapped around him, a tin cup in his hand. A muscle twitched in Hitsugaya's cheek as he glimpsed the child's thin face and glassy eyes.

"_He is starving,"_ Hitsugaya thought. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a gold coin, dropping it gently into the cup.

The child blinked and looked inside the cup, then back up at the cloaked man in shock. "But…," the child stammered, having never seen a gold piece in his life, "that's too…"

Hitsugaya crouched down so that his face was nearly at the same level as the child. "It's enough to get you and your family some food," he said, simply, his turquoise eyes shimmering with barely-repressed anger at the plight of the boy.

"But, my lord, I can't…" the child began. He looked almost frightened.

Quite uncharacteristically, Hitsugaya smiled. "Yes, you can, son," he said, kindly. "And if it's too much, then share it with your neighbor."

The child nodded quickly, his mouth slight agape. "Thank you, my lord," he said, as Hitsugaya stood up and hurried towards the castle.

There were many others, Hitsugaya noticed – men, women and children – sitting by the street or rummaging through refuse in the alleyways. Hitsugaya stopped several more times, giving away the little money he carried.

"_What has happened here?"_ he thought, with increasing heartache. Had he been so blind as to have been completely unaware of the plight of his people?

He reached the front gates of the castle, the familiarity of the place sending shivers up his spine. The castle, unlike the rest of the city, did not appear to have suffered - its gleaming walls reflecting blood red in the sunlight. He swallowed hard and walked up to the men guarding the opening.

"_I do not fear ghosts,"_ he thought, taking a deep breath.

"Who are you?" demanded one of the guards at the gate, eyeing Hitsugaya, who was hidden in his simple cloak.

"I am here to see the Regent," Hitsugaya said, simply.

"The Regent would not trouble himself with the likes of _you_," the guard replied, looking at his partner and chuckling to himself. "Be gone."

"I wish to speak with the Regent," Hitsugaya said, stubbornly.

The guard drew his sword and pointed it at Hitsugaya. "If you do not leave now, I will make you leave," said the guard, clearly irritated by the early-morning interruption.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath and stood up straighter. Without a word, he pushed the heavy hood off his head to reveal his startling white hair and turquoise blue eyes. The guard gasped and the arm that held his sword began to tremble.

"You…you are…," the guard stammered.

"Tell the Regent that his cousin, Hitsugaya Toushirou, is here to speak to him," said Hitsugaya, his face cold.

The man blinked, then fell onto one knee, bowing his head. "My lord," he said, "I am sorry, I did not realize…"

"I am _not _your lord," Hitsugaya replied, stonily, "nor do you have any reason to kneel. I wish only to speak to my cousin."

"Of…of course, Majesty," the guard stammered. "Follow me, please."

A half an hour later, Hitsugaya entered the Great Hall of the Castle at Dragon's Keep. By now, it was clear that news of his return had spread throughout the castle guards. Several men kneeled as he walked through the large wooden doors to the old throne room, although Hitsugaya ignored them.

The sound of Hitsugaya's feet echoed on the cold stone floor as he walked across the enormous room to the dais. Hitsugaya had only seen this room used once before, when he was a young child and his father had legitimated Gin's father, Ichimaru Senda. Hitsugaya Ryuu had never stood on ceremony, choosing to receive official visitors in his personal study instead. Now, however, it was clear that the room was used regularly, as it had been for hundreds of years before - a place where the current monarch conducted daily business.

A man with silver hair, dressed in the turquoise blue robes of the Regent of Dragon's Keep, sat on the throne. He looked at Hitsugaya, eyebrow raised.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," said Gin, a wide grin on his face.

"Lord Regent," Hitsugaya replied, curtly. He did not bow as was expected of him, but Gin did not seem to disturbed by the slight.

"I had wondered when you would return home."

"This is no longer my home," Hitsugaya said, simply.

"Indeed," Gin replied, unfazed. "Then why have you come?"

"I have come on behalf of Lord Kurosaki, the Regent of Fury's Keep," Hitsugaya answered, carefully avoiding use of the any honorific. He would not show Gin that much respect.

"Is that so?" Gin mused. "And what would Kurosaki Ichigo want with me?"

"He wishes to offer a peace, between Keeps," Hitsugaya replied, evenly.

Ichimaru laughed. "You must be joking, cousin. Surely you know our people would never accept the word of a Kurosaki."

"I know nothing of the sort," Hitsugaya answered, his cold words belying his rising anger. "The Regent of Fury's Keep is a good man. He wants only what is best for Seriana."

"Surely he wants only what is _best_ for Fury's Keep," Gin replied, clearly amused.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath. "You underestimate him, cousin," Hitsugaya said.

Gin said nothing, but crossed his legs and leaned back on the throne almost casually. There was no doubting the meaning of this gesture - Hitsugaya was, and always would be an outsider in Gin's eyes.

"I agree. It would unwise to underestimate my nephew, Lord Ichimaru," came a resonant voice from behind a screen set in the corner of the dais. Gin glanced in the direction of the voice and smiled. Stepping out from behind the screen, Aizen walked over to the throne and stood at Gin's right, his face unfathomable. He wore robes of the darkest blue, trimmed in white silk.

Hitsugaya glowered at Aizen, but said nothing.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again, Prince Hitsugaya," said Aizen, inclining his head slightly. "Your people rejoice in your safe return."


	33. The Child

**Author's Note****: It's taken me SO much longer to update than usual – gomenasai, mina! But, here you have it – the setup for the final arc of the story. Thanks to Whitecloud who, as usual, has given my muse a kick in the behind with her wonderful plot bunnies! XD **

**Add to that a special shout out to Martha – it's so nice to have someone nudging me to finish the next chapter in person when I'm heading home at the end of a work day. But no, I'm not quitting my day job anytime soon. *grins***

**And, of course, thanks to everyone for hanging with me while I took my time. Someone said that reviews are love – most definitely! And I'm happy to be feeling it! ;-) Enjoy! -Lex  
**

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Child

Hitsugaya found himself fighting the urge to strangle Aizen with his bare hands.

"_Killing him now will get us nowhere,"_ Hitsugaya heard a voice in his mind say. _"We need to know what he's up to."_

He blinked, startled by the intrusion. Ichigo's voice? But he was in Anterra, hundreds of miles away. _"You forget, old man, that I am no longer fully human."_

"_Damn you, Kurosaki," _Hitsugaya thought, angrily, _"get the hell out of my head!"_

"_As you wish,"_ Ichigo replied, and Hitsugaya thought he heard a soft chuckle.

"Are you feeling alright, cousin?" Gin asked, eyebrows raised. "For a moment, you looked quite strange."

Hitsugaya said nothing, but continued to glare at Aizen. Perhaps realizing that the situation risked descending into violence, Gin said in a conciliatory tone, "You are to be treated as our guest while you are here, cousin. I have seen to it that your old rooms in the South Wing have been prepared for you. How long do you intend to stay?"

"I do not know," Hitsugaya replied, surprised that he was not being thrown in the dungeons. "A week, perhaps two…until you have a chance to consider Lord Kurosaki's offer."

_What game is he playing? _

Aizen laughed, but Gin did not. "I will promise you nothing but my consideration," Gin said, clearly amused by Hitsugaya's stubbornness.

"That will be sufficient, for now," Hitsugaya replied, gritting his teeth.

_There will be time for revenge…later._

"Guards," said Gin, motioning to several men standing near the dais, "show our guest to his rooms. See to it that he is assigned a detachment…to ensure his safety, of course."

Hitsugaya nodded, following the guards from the room. He knew full well that Gin had not assigned the guards to protect him. They were there to watch him and follow him.

_It would be no different if I were in his shoes,_ Hitsugaya thought, wryly.

"I look forward to speaking with you again soon, cousin," Hitsugaya heard Gin say as he left.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat on a high balcony in the South Wing, overlooking the city. From this vantage point, the city looked the same as he had remembered it as a child – the signs of decay were hidden from view. He wondered vaguely if Gin had even been outside the castle walls in recent years.

_Surely Gin cannot help but see the risk in allowing such poverty to flourish unchecked. The people will not stand for much more of this._

As he sat, he became vaguely aware that the temperature had dropped markedly and the wind had picked up. He frowned and looked up towards the mountains. What he saw there made his heart pound in his chest – a shimmer of light and an outline of a familiar and frightening form. The dragon: Hyorinmaru.

"_Why are you here?" _ he thought. "_I did not call you."_ Even as he thought these words, he knew the answer.

"_This is my home,"_ answered the dragon_. "No one need call me here. I am beholden to no one in this place."_

Hitsugaya scowled, wanting no more reminders of his father's legacy to intrude on his solitude.

"_I have watched you, Guardian. Why do you hesitate?"_

"_Hesitate?" _Hitsugaya replied. "_I have done all I came here to do except wait."_

"_You fool no one but yourself with such a lie."_

Hitsugaya frowned, but did not answer.

"_Why did you leave the woman behind?" _ the great beast asked, hovering semi-camouflaged only feet away from the balcony.

"_I did not know the reception I would receive," _Hitsugaya answered. "_She was safer, entering the city without me."_

"_You are quite the accomplished liar, Guardian," _the dragon replied and, for an instant, Hitsugaya could see its turquoise eyes darken slightly. "_You could find her, if you wished to. She waits for you in the shadows. Why you humans protect your women as if they were fragile creatures escapes me. She is strong."_

"_What do you want with me?" _ Hitsugaya demanded, changing the subject and not even attempting to mask his irritation.

"_Only to warn you."_

"_Warn me? I already know my life is at risk."_

"_You risk far more by remaining here and doing nothing,"_ Hyorinmaru replied.

"_Leave me,"_ replied Hitsugaya, angrily. "_I do not need you."_

"_As you wish," _ the dragon answered and, with a gust of wind, it vanished completely, leaving Hitsugaya alone again on the balcony. The ring on his hand vibrated slightly, as if to remind him that the dragon had not gone far. Hitsugaya took a deep breath, then stood up and walked back into the castle.

Later, after Hitsugaya had rested and bathed, he walked alone through the streets of the city of Dragon's Keep, determined to see for himself the plight of his people. It took little effort to shake Ichimaru's guards – they were far outmatched by his stealth. The sun was still quite high in the sky. If anything, the bright light made the city look far worse than when he had first arrived. But what haunted Hitsugaya far more than the sight of decay that surrounded him were the eyes of the people – tired, hungry, hopeless.

_They are not __my__ people,_ he told himself.

It was too warm for a cloak, so he purchased a small felt cap in one of the market stalls in the center of town and tucked his hair underneath. With his white hair hidden, he hoped to avoid the inevitable stares from some of the older residents who would recognize the distinctive features of the Ryuu clan. It was difficult enough being back in this place; he did not wish to draw more attention to himself and risk a confrontation with Gin sooner, rather than later. He would be gone, if possible, before that.

_I am not here to challenge his rule._

He sat on the wall of the fountain at the center of the market square, listening to the people as they went about their business. He had heard, of course, of the natural disasters which had befallen the Keep in the past few years, but it was not until now that he began to grasp the enormity of the situation. The fountain, which had been a main source of fresh water for the city's residents, was now dry. The drinking supply for the Keep was contaminated, and residents had been forced to walk the mile or so to the river from the center of town to drink and to water their horses. Crops, which had been so bountiful in the fertile soil surrounding the keep, had withered in the fields for no apparent reason, and the price of food in the marketplace was out of reach of the poorest citizens. There were few men or boys in the city itself – they had gone to the mountains to hunt to feed their families. It was almost more than he could bear, and Hitsugaya finally stood up and left the square, unable to listen to more.

_The city is dying, and with it, the Keep._

It was after he wandered out of the marketplace that he first noticed the boy, following behind him. No more than fifteen years old and of slight build, he was dressed in ragged clothes, his hair tied back in a low ponytail. Hitsugaya would have ignored him but for the fact that the boy, like himself, had white hair and turquoise eyes. The Ryuu had lived in Dragon's Keep for time immemorial, and it was not unheard of to see others who looked him. Still, most of the remaining Ryuu clan members had scattered to the mountains when Hitsugaya's family had been murdered; it was a rare thing indeed to see a clansman in the city.

Hitsugaya walked for some time, pretending not to notice the boy. It could, he knew, be a coincidence that this child appeared to be following him. Hitsugaya headed towards the river and the ancient bridge that spanned its breadth, turning, from time to time around corners and into alleyways. Each time he turned, the boy followed. Smiling, he turned another corner and hid in the shadows of an abandoned building, waiting silently.

"You wish to speak to me?" he asked, walking out from behind as the boy passed by him unknowingly. The boy, clearly frightened, turned around to face him. In his hand, he held a small dagger. His hand shook slightly.

"No…," the boy stammered, his turquoise eyes shining with fear. "I didn't…I mean…"

"You weren't trying to follow me?" Hitsugaya asked, doing his best to keep a straight face.

"I…I…," the boy began, his voice wavering. "Yes. I wanted to speak to you."

"Good. Then we are getting somewhere," Hitsugaya replied, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. He looked down at the knife in the child's hands. "But if you had wanted to speak to me, you could simply have asked."

The boy stared down at his feet. Then, finding the courage to raise his head, he said, "I did not know if you meant me harm," his eyes searching Hitsugaya's for reassurance.

Hitsugaya smiled. "I have not yet drawn my sword," he replied, glancing down at his side.

"The man who is unprepared for battle is a dead fool," the boy replied petulantly, as if reciting something learned in school.

Hitsugaya sighed, but said nothing. With his slight build and brash attitude, Hitsugaya was reminded of himself at this age.

"That is a king's sword," the boy said, tucking his dagger back into his belt and eyeing Hyorinmaru's pointed hilt.

"It is simply a weapon," Hitsugaya replied, wearily. "Nothing more."

"Many would kill for a weapon like that," the boy said.

"Then they know nothing," Hitsugaya said, coolly. "No weapon is worth the life of another."

"Where are you going?" the boy asked, changing the subject.

"Nowhere in particular. I was just walking."

"May I walk with you?"

"Won't your family wonder where you are, boy?" Hitsugaya countered, unsure if he wanted the boy tagging along behind him. "The sun will be setting soon."

"I have no family," the boy replied, frowning now. "The person that cared for me left me alone. I am an orphan."

"I see," said Hitsugaya, unsure of how to respond to this information. The boy seemed quite undisturbed by this, and Hitsugaya guessed he had lived on his own for some years now. Hitsugaya began to walk again, and the boy followed.

"I don't need anyone's help," said the boy, frowning, his turquoise eyes ablaze.

"Then why do you continue to follow me?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because…," the boy hesitated. Then, his face determined, he said, "Because you _look_ like me."

"Do I?" Hitsugaya laughed, realizing the cap had done little to disguise his appearance. "And why should that matter?"

The boy frowned again, as if considering his answer. "I don't know," he said finally. Hitsugaya laughed. The boy clenched his fists and screwed up his face into a full-fledged scowl this time. "It's not funny," he said, clearly offended.

"No," Hitsugaya answered. "Perhaps not." Then, after a moment, he asked, "What's your name, boy?"

"I am _not_ a boy," the boy replied indignantly, straightening himself up to his full height. Even so, he barely reached Hitsugaya's chin. Hitsugaya bit his cheek to keep from laughing again. He himself had been quite small at this age, having only reached an adult's stature when was several years older.

"My name is Ryuu," said the boy, throwing his head back proudly.

Hitsugaya blinked, shocked to hear his father's name. "Ryuu?"

"I was named for the dead Regent," Ryuu replied, proudly.

"A fine name," Hitsugaya offered, doing his best to mask his surprise at this revelation.

_A relative, perhaps?_ he mused, taking his full measure of the boy.

Both of Hitsugaya's own brothers had died at Ichimaru Senda's hands, although Ryuu was not too young to be an illegitimate heir of his father. Still, Hitsugaya had not known his father to have taken a mistress. _An Ichimaru? _ But that would hardly explain the name. It was unlikely an Ichimaru would name a child after Hitsugaya's father. The child of mountain kin, more likely – abandoned when the fortunes of Dragon's Keep had begun to wane. He resolved to find out more about the boy.

"Come then," Hitsugaya said, after a moment, his curiosity having gotten the better of him. "I am heading back to the castle. You may join me there, if you wish." He wasn't quite sure why he had offered, although inwardly, the thought of witnessing Gin's reaction to his bringing the boy into the castle intrigued him. It was reckless, to be sure, but Hitsugaya didn't care. At least Ryuu would have a hot meal, a bath and a warm place to sleep. He was rail thin, probably hungry.

"In the _castle?_" Ryuu gasped. "You _live_ there?"

"No," Hitsugaya answered, his reply a bit harsher than he had intended. "I am only a guest there."

"Then you surely must be Lord Ichimaru's clansman," said the boy, his wide eyes belying his surprise. "You look very much like him."

"I am no one of importance," Hitsugaya replied, icily. "I am here to speak with the Regent – nothing more. I plan on staying no longer than a fortnight."

Ryuu hesitated slightly, considering Hitsugaya's offer. Then, after a moment's silence, he said, boldly, "I will come with you, my lord. But, if you are jesting with me," he added, touching his hand to his dagger, "you will pay for your lies."

Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders and turned back towards the castle, trying not to laugh. "I will likely pay, regardless," he muttered, under his breath.

They walked for some ways in silence, Ryuu matching Hitsugaya's pace, despite his size. "And you, my lord?" Ryuu ventured, emboldened by Hitsugaya's offer. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Toushirou," he said, with a scowl.

* * *

Ichigo leaned against the window, watching the fire spit angrily. A late spring snowstorm had stranded them in a small town in the mountains, nearly halfway between Anterra and Thendara. Rukia sat in a simple wooden chair by the hearth, plucking delicately at a small harp she had purchased in Anterra in one of the Serian markets.

"You never cease to surprise me," said Ichigo, as she finished the simple melody and looked up at him with a smile. "I didn't know you could play."

"You never asked," she teased, lightly. Then, strumming the strings gently, she said, "My brother believed I should be educated in the old ways of Seriana. My mother used to play the harp for him, when he was young."

Ichigo looked out the window, wondering if Sho had also taken shelter from the storm. He could feel the Kyrri's mind, although he could not tell how far away he was. Ichigo's telepathic powers had grown exponentially since leaving Thendara and he found, much to his surprise, that he could now feel the thoughts of people at great distances.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rukia, looking at him with interest.

"Hitsugaya has met with Ichimaru," Ichigo answered, thoughtfully. "Aizen is there, too."

"And Toushirou?"

"Safe," he replied. "For now, at least."

Rukia looked surprised. "Unohana predicted this. You are growing stronger, Ichigo," she said.

"Does it disturb you?" he asked, and, for an instant, she could sense something akin to fear in him.

_He is afraid that I will reject him for what he has become._

"I know that you are no longer the same man I met, months ago, in the mountains," she said, simply. _"But I know your heart, Ichigo, and it is good."_

She put the harp down gently beside her and walked over to him, resting her hand gently on his arm. He closed his eyes at her touch and, for a split second, he felt strange, as though she had reached inside to his soul, awakening an impulse, long dormant. It was not lust this time, although that was there, too. It was something else. Something new.

He pulled away from her, not trusting himself, worried that he might be losing control of his emotions once again. "There's something I need to do," he lied. She frowned slightly but, sensing his discomfort, she nodded. "I won't be gone long. If you need me…"

"_I know how to find you,"_ she said silently, with laugh.

He turned and left the room without another word, closing the door behind him. In the small hallway outside their rooms, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. And then it happened, as it had before: he felt the reality of his surroundings fade, and saw, with unnerving clarity, a vision of the future.

* * *

_The wind whipped about them. Overhead, the sound of machines roared – a sound foreign to the usually tranquil mountainside. He lay, flat on his back, looking skyward. His shoulder ached, he felt slightly dizzy. Several yards away, there was a smoking crater where he had once stood._

"_Ichigo!" Rukia's voice, barely audible over the din of the Terran transport vehicles. She reached down and pulled him back to his feet._

"_Get out of here!" he shouted at her, regaining his footing and drawing his sword._

"_No! Let me help you!" she rejoined, angrily._

"_You're not ready," he snapped back, remembering the last time she had unleashed her powers. It had only been training, and she had nearly died._

_A flash of light, then an explosion, and Ichigo moved out of the way, just in time to avoid another blast from the flyers. He aimed his sword upwards. The aircraft shimmied slightly in the air, off-balance, its pilot compensating for the air current. Another flyer descended rapidly, targeting him, aiming between where he and Rukia stood._

"_Rukia!" he shouted, as the flyer wobbled and missed them both by yards. Dirt flew everywhere, hitting his face, stinging his eyes. They were targeting him; he was convinced of it. He had to lead the flyers away, or they would hurt her as well._

"_I know what you're thinking," she thought, angrily. "You still haven't learned, after all these months spent together, have you? You say that you know I am strong, and you still push me away."_

_He ignored her and raised his sword once again, tracing a line on the ground. A wall of deep blue light sprang up from the grass, separating them._

"_Damn you, Ichigo!" she shouted. "Don't treat me like a child!"_

_He ran towards the forest, knowing she would not be able to follow immediately, turning around from time to time to draw the fire away from her. He was sending the Terrans a message: I am here. And then he felt it, a tremor that rose from deep within the mountainside, growing in intensity, beginning to shake the trees._

"_No!" he shouted, looking back at her. She stood, her black hair flying about her face as though she stood in the center of a whirlwind. In her right palm, he knew she clasped her star stone – the light that radiated from her arms was as bright as the sun. "No! You're not ready."_

_The world exploded. _

* * *

Ichigo became aware once more of the world around him, his breath coming in ragged gasps, his heart pounding in his chest.

"_Do you wish to save to save her life? Do you wish to save your people?"_ The voice was ancient and unfamiliar. He felt the presence of another mind, reaching for his. It was not human.

"Yes," he whispered aloud.

"_Then embrace your heritage – the heritage of your people, of the world you call Seriana."_

"_Heritage?"_

"_You will save this world only when you reunite that which was torn apart."_

"_What must I reunite? The Keeps?"_

But there was no answer. The feathery touch of consciousness was gone.

"_Zangetsu," _he called, reaching for the familiar soul of the Fury. _"Who was that? __What__ was that?"_

"_A Fury,"_ Zangetsu replied. _"The most ancient of us all. The being who calls himself Yamamoto."_


	34. The Dungeons

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Dungeons

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Someone is watching us."

This pronouncement made Ichigo shift awkwardly in his saddle. They had been riding for nearly four hours through a narrow mountain pass, the weather having improved enough to travel once again. The red sun shone on the melting snows; small rivulets of water cut through the drifts. The sky was absolutely clear. From time to time, Ichigo could see Sho soaring above them, keeping watch.

"Really?" he asked, snapping the door on his thoughts closed.

Rukia pulled back on her horse's reins and glared at him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I've had just about enough. You are far too powerful _not_ to have noticed it, as well. I am assuming, from your casual attitude towards our companion, that you are unconcerned about his presence."

"His?" Ichigo nearly choked. Could she sense that much about Sho, even from this distance?

"What you fail to understand," she retorted, her face flushed with anger, "is that you cannot continue to treat me like some porcelain doll. Do you truly see me as an equal, as you say?"

"I…of course," Ichigo stammered, taken aback by the ferocity of her outburst.

"Then it's time you were honest with me."

Ichigo felt the light touch of Sho's mind. _"It seems you will have a traveling companion for this part of the journey, Ichigo,"_ the Kyrri said, with a trill of laughter. _"I will meet you up ahead in my human form."_

Ichigo frowned. "Unohana asked Sho to tag along," he said, looking slightly hangdog.

"'Tag'?" Rukia asked.

"A Terran word for 'follow'," he replied and, realizing that she was not particularly angry with him, he relaxed a bit.

"I see," she said, eyeing him warily.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," he began, looking contrite. "You're right. I should have told you."

She shook her head and sighed. "At least you told me where we're going. That's an improvement. I suppose I should be content."

"How long have you known we were being followed?" he asked, after a pause.

"Since we left Anterra," she replied.

"Strange, that you only felt him then," Ichigo mused. "He's been with us ever since we left Thendara."

"Really? I can't explain that," she replied, "although, since we left Thendara – since we've been together, alone, day and night - I have felt stronger, somehow. It's almost as if some of your strength has become mine."

_And mine yours,_ he mused. _Strange,_ _that both of us would grow stronger at the same time._ A flicker of recognition flashed through his mind – Zangetsu's thought perhaps. But then it was gone, as Sho appeared over the ridge, human once again. His face was slightly flushed and he looked tired – Ichigo guessed that the Kyrri's powers must tax their bodies, just as the humans.

"My lady," Sho said, bowing to Rukia on her horse.

"Lord Sho," Rukia said, triumph in her eyes. "It is good to see you well."

"And you, Lady Kuchiki," he replied, the edges of his mouth turning up somewhat. "It seems we have all greatly underestimated your abilities."

Ichigo sighed. "I seem to do that often."

"But you have no horse, my lord," Rukia observed, glancing sideways at Ichigo.

"No," Sho replied.

"I will not press either of you as to why," Rukia said, graciously.

"_For now, that is. And I'm quite sure you know how he comes to be here in the middle of the mountains with no hoerse, Ichigo," _she added silently.

"Thank you, my lady," Sho replied, looking quite ill at ease. "I can assure you that I have only the Regent's best interests at heart."

"I never doubted that," Rukia replied. "Although I would be far happier if you both would include me in your plans the next time."

Ichigo motioned for Sho to join him on his horse, the irony of which was lost of neither man.

"Where to then, Ichigo?" Sho asked, sanguine.

"To see a Fury by the name of Yamamoto," Ichigo replied. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Sho laughed his musical laugh, and the three of them set off down the mountain.

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep waiting for Ryuu to finish his bath, Hitsugaya having insisted upon it after getting a bit closer to the boy than his nose tolerated. Ryuu, quite proud, had resisted until Hitsugaya had told him there would be no dinner without it. The prospect of eating a good meal trumping any discontent about cleanliness, Ryuu had ultimately complied.

_Where is that boy? _he thought, with slight irritation. The sun had long since set and, by the color of the sky, Hitsugaya guessed that he had been asleep for over an hour.

He stood up and walked over to the adjoining bath, knocking on the door. There was no answer.

_Damn kid._

He knocked again. Still nothing. He opened the door; Ryuu was not there and his clothes were gone. Hitsugaya frowned and picked up his sword.

* * *

"How nice of you to join us, cousin," said Gin, as Hitsugaya walked into the large dining hall. The table, at one end, was set for dinner with the finest china. Large platters of food – breads, meats, vegetables – covered the table. Servants stood, their backs against the wall, waiting to serve. A half-dozen guards stood at attention in the entryway.

At the enormous table sat three people: Gin, who stood up to welcome Hitsugaya; Aizen; whose face was unreadable; and a boy with white hair and turquoise eyes.

"Ryuu," said Hitsugaya, relieved.

The boy looked slightly shamefaced.

"I took the liberty of 'inviting' your houseguest to join us for dinner tonight, cousin," drawled Gin. "I hope you don't mind. We've been waiting for you.

Hitsugaya said nothing, but sat down next to Ryuu, uncharacteristically putting a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. Ryuu looked at Hitsugaya; there was fear in his eyes.

_I shouldn't have brought him here. I've put him in danger._

One of the servants walked up to the table and filled Hitsugaya's goblet with crimson liquid. Gin raised his glass in a toast, but Hitsugaya ignored him, taking a swig of the wine. Ryuu followed suit, finishing with a hiccup.

"My dear Toushirou," Gin continued, undaunted, "did you honestly believe you could bring the boy _here_ and not pique the Regent's curiosity?"

Hitsugaya looked a Ryuu. "Why would he interest you?"

"Certainly you can't be serious," Gin said, his grin nearly as wide as his face.

"Entirely serious," Hitsugaya replied. At this, Ryuu squirmed slightly in his seat. "Has he made any claim?"

Ryuu blinked, then frowned. "Claim?" he coughed, finding his voice. "What are you all talking about?"

"Claim to the throne? Of course not," laughed Aizen.

Hitsugaya glanced quickly at Ryuu, then back at Gin and Aizen. Ryuu looked increasingly uncomfortable. Hitsugaya guessed he had only just realized that he was having dinner with the Regent of Dragon's Keep and his right hand man.

"If he has made no claim, why did you bring him here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It was _you_ who brought him here, dear cousin," Gin replied, still grinning. "I only made sure he got some food."

"Why are you interested in him?" Hitsugaya asked, finishing his glass of wine and setting it down on the table, not taking his eyes off of Gin.

"Surely you have heard the rumors," Gin answered.

"Rumors?" It was Ryuu this time who turned to look at Gin. "What rumors?"

"Who was your mother, child?" Gin asked, eyebrow raised.

"My mother? I…I don't know," stammered Ryuu. "She died when I was very small."

"And your father?"

At this, Ryuu frowned and clenched his jaw.

Hitsugaya looked at Ryuu again.

_Was I wrong? Could this child be…?_

"Why do you care?" Ryuu replied.

At this, the edges of Hitsugaya's mouth turned up slightly. He had to admit the boy had nerve.

Aizen laughed. "Quite a tongue on this one, Majesty. Perhaps he knows something we do not."

Gin looked back at Ryuu. "I care to know my relatives," he said, silkily.

Ryuu paled.

"Enough of this, Gin," Hitsugaya growled, standing up. "We'll be leaving now."

"I hardly think so," replied Aizen. "The boy has still not answered the Regent's question." He looked at Ryuu. "Who was your father, boy?"

Ryuu, apparently having made up his mind, stood up defiantly, his back to Hitsugaya. "I never knew my father, either," he said, swallowing hard. "I was told only that he was 'The Dragon'."

Hitsugaya knew only one man called by that name - his own father, Hitsugaya Ryuu.

_My brother?_

"Enough of these games." Hitsugaya stood up as well, hand on his sword. "It's time for us to leave, Ryuu. Dinner is finished."

"So soon?" Aizen asked. "And we were just beginning to get to the heart of the matter." He nodded to the guards at the door, and they approached, swords pointed at Hitsugaya and Ryuu. "No, I don't think we can let you leave now. There are too many unanswered questions."

Hitsugaya's fingers gripped the hilt of Hyorinmaru, but he hesitated. He had little doubt he could defeat the guards easily and escape, but the boy…

"Let him go, Gin," Hitsugaya said. "This isn't his fight."

"I didn't realize we were fighting, Toushirou," said Gin. "I thought you had relinquished your birthright."

"I don't want the crown," Hitsugaya answered, angrily. "I've never wanted it."

"It is not you I am interested in. If this child," – Gin nodded at Ryuu, "is your brother, then his claim…"

"His _brother?_" Ryuu interjected, staring at Gin. "But I…"

"Enough," Aizen said, pulling out his own sword and laying it gently against Ryuu's neck. "Will you cooperate, _Lord_ Hitsugaya, or will I just kill the boy now?"

Hitsugaya took a deep breath, considering the situation.

"We want only to ascertain whether the boy is of royal blood," Gin added. "He will come to no harm. You have my word."

_The word of the son of the man who killed my father. What is that worth? And if he discovers the boy __is_ _my brother, what then?_

In spite of himself, Hitsugaya believed the silver-haired man. For now, at least, Ryuu would be safe. But later? He glanced at Aizen, tempted to run him through. Even if Gin didn't see the boy as a threat, the dark-haired man undoubtedly did.

_It will serve nothing to get yourself killed now,_ he thought. _You are here at Ichigo's request. There will be time, later, to get the boy to safety._

Hitsugaya handed Gin his sword.

* * *

"Why did you give him your sword?" asked Ryuu, pacing back and forth in front of the iron bars of the dungeon cell. "Why didn't you fight him? If you are who I think you are, then you are certainly more powerful than…"

"Sometimes it's not worth fighting," Hitsugaya interrupted, running his hands over the stone walls.

_The room is shielded. It will be impossible to use a star stone here._

"That man – the one with the silver hair – he's your cousin?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "He is Regent of Dragon's Keep."

"Why does he think I am your brother?" Ryuu continued, unable to contain himself.

Hitsugaya turned away, pretending to examine the cell bars. "The only man I have ever heard called 'The Dragon' was my father. Hitsugaya Ryuu."

Ryuu stared at Hitsugaya, who turned around and looked directly at the boy this time. "The Regent?" Ryuu gasped.

"Yes."

"But I know nothing of this," the boy replied, shaking his head. "Certainly if my father had been…"

"My father was murdered by Ichimaru Gin's father," Hitsugaya replied, cutting across Ryuu. "He murdered my entire family – my father, my mother, my two brothers. If you were not told the Regent was your father, it was done to protect you."

Ryuu blinked. Then, straightening up and trying to look as grownup as he could, he said, "I don't see why that would put me in danger. Lord Ichimaru is the Regent, not me."

"You, Ryuu, are probably more entitled to sit on the throne than he," Hitsugaya answered.

"You mean he would see me as a threat, try to kill me," the boy said.

"You are smarter than you seem, Ryuu," said Hitsugaya.

"And what about you, then?" asked Ryuu. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Surely, even if I am who you believe me to be, it is you who should be king."

"I do not wish to be king."

"If I were Regent," Ryuu continued, unconcerned by Hitsugaya's reaction, "I would do something."

"Something?"

"You've seen the city, Prince Hitsugaya," –

"Don't call me that."

-"the land is dying. The people are starving. I would not just sit around and watch them die," Ryuu finished, quite pleased with himself.

_He is naïve. But he is right._

"I am sure that the Regent understands…," Hitsugaya began.

"He understands _nothing_," Ryuu nearly shouted. "I can _feel_ the Keep moaning in pain. I taste the poison in the water, in the food."

Hitsugaya said nothing, forcing the images of the starving and sickly people on the streets of Dragon's Keep from his mind.

_I can feel it too. It's in my blood. It's in __his_.

Ryuu turned angrily away from Hitsugaya. "You don't understand, do you, my lord?" he said, his voice low, his fists clenched.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I _do_ understand."

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Ryuu asked, still looking away towards the corner of the cell, his head down, shoulders tense.

"Perhaps," Hitsugaya replied, an admission, of sorts.

"Maybe this will help, then," said Ryuu and, turning around, he held out his hands to Hitsugaya. In them lay Hitsugaya's sword, Hyorinmaru.

"How did you…?" Hitsugaya began, shocked.

"I don't know," the boy replied. "Sometimes, when I want to hold something, it's just…there."

_But he has no star stone and the room is shielded. To possess such power without a stone…_

"How long have you been able to do this?" Hitsugaya asked, gingerly taking the sword.

"I'm not really sure," Ryuu replied. "Several years, maybe more."

_I must get him out of here, before Aizen and Gin realize the boy's true power. Aizen would have him killed in an instant._

Hitsugaya glanced down at the ring on his finger. He hesitated. He would call the Dragon only as a last resort.

Ryuu instinctively reached his hand out and touched the stone. Hitsugaya withdrew his hand quickly. "Don't touch that," he shouted, but it was too late, Ryuu's finger made contact with the jewel.

Hitsugaya stared in shock. "You are unharmed?"

"But why would touching the stone harm me?" Ryuu asked, looking frightened.

"It should have killed you," Hitsugaya said, his heart pounding.

"Kill me? But…"

"That is the stone that summons the Dragon. It is like a star stone – keyed to only one person. Only the most highly trained Donyas can touch such a stone and survive. If an inexperienced Noble touches it…" his voice trailed off as he saw the look of wonder on Ryuu's face.

"You are the Guardian?" Ryuu asked, wide-eyed.

Hitsugaya frowned. "What do you know of the Guardian?" he asked.

"Only what I heard from my foster-mother as a child," Ryuu answered. "That in every generation, there is one who holds the Dragon's power."

Hitsugaya was silent.

"You did not wish this power, then?"

Again, Hitsugaya was surprised at the depth of the boy's understanding. It was as if the boy could read his mind.

"No," Hitsugaya replied. "I did not wish it."

"But with that power, you can change…"

"It is not my place to change things," said Hitsugaya, angrily. "You know nothing of this. You are a child."

Ryuu's face reddened, but he did not back away. "If not you, who else, then?"

"We have to get out of here, Ryuu," Hitsugaya said, changing the subject.

And, from his hiding place in the shadows, around corner from the stone cell, Aizen smiled...

* * *

**Author's Note: A slightly shorter chapter than usual, and the mystery of the child, Ryuu, deepens. Who is this boy who looks like Hitsugaya, has incredible psi powers and is named for the dead Regent? Is he Hitsugaya's brother? I promise you will have answers, soon. And, now that Sho has joined Ichigo and Rukia, next chapter will see Karin rejoin Hitsugaya (I know, finally, right?). And the search for Yamamoto and the answers to the mysteries of Seriana continues... Until next time! -Lex**


	35. The Dragon Reborn

**Author's Note****: Finally, the truth about Ryuu is revealed. But what will it mean to the quest to save Seriana from Terran domination and Aizen's treachery? Key the dramatic music…dun, dun, dun! Okay, just punchy after a long weekend on the boat at the coast – sorry! But I do hope you enjoy the revelation. Next chapter, we'll rejoin Ichigo, Rukia and Sho/Esyrri on their search for Yamamoto. And, for those who have been waiting and wondering – Karin is back, with a vengeance! **

**Lastly, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! 586 as of the posting of this chapter already – wow! As a special thanks, borrowing the idea from a fellow writer, I will write a new Gastrosexual Bleach one-shot for the lucky 600th reviewer – your choice of pairing and food (heaven help me!). Cheesy, I know, but it'll give me a good reason to get off my duff and update that fic, too, and work my "writing chops" using someone else's prompt! Good luck!-Lex**

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Dragon Reborn

Karin had first sensed the change in Hitsugaya's presence as she was sitting at the table, scrubbing potatoes for the evening meal. She abruptly dropped the potato in her hands onto the floor and it rolled, unceremoniously, underneath a chair.

"Sister Kara," said the woman who sat across the table, working with her, "is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Sister Lorissa," Karin replied, smiling kindly at the Renunciate. "It was just a feeling I had…"

Karin had been living at the Renunciate Guild House in Dragon's Keep since Hitsugaya had left her behind to face Gin on his own. The Renunciates, or 'Freewomen', as they were often called, were a loosely allied group of women who had forsaken their traditional roles in Serian society. Renunciates cut their hair short like men, learned to wield swords like men, and refused to marry, serving instead as guides for difficult journeys through mountain terrain, and proving protection from bandits for merchant caravans. They never lacked for work – they were far more successful in guiding their clients over dangerous trails; they knew the treacherous mountain passes better than any man. Still, the Renunciates lived apart from Serian society – a sign of both their unwillingness to submit to the male-dominated world into which they were born, as well as Seriana's discomfort with the independence of the female sex.

Karin was familiar with the Renunciates, in part because she had nearly taken the vows of Renunciation and joined them in her efforts to flee a lifetime of service at the South Tower. As a result, many of the Renunciates of Fury's Keep had become her close friends, and she often sparred with them when the men of the Castle Guard refused to fight her as an equal.

Karin had sought out the Guild in Dragon's Keep, laying low until the opportunity presented itself for her to resurface and assist Hitsugaya as Ichigo had requested she do.

"He will need you," Ichigo had told her, before she had left Thendara. "He just is too stubborn to realize it."

Truth be told, Karin had enjoyed her days at the Dragon's Keep Guild – even the menial chores and housekeeping in which all the women joined. Both were a welcome relief from the verbal sparring and war of wits which had marked her journey to Dragon's Keep with Hitsugaya. She had cut her long, dark hair in the shorter style of the Renunciates, and had taken the name "Kara" – a name more befitting a Freewoman. The Guild had accepted her as one of their own, as typical of all Guilds over Seriana. No woman would ever be turned away from a Guild house – the sisterhood of womankind was paramount to the Renunciates. And yet they would never try to convert a woman to their way of thinking, either.

Karin picked the potato she had dropped off the floor, rinsing it in a bowl of water and placing it with the others for dinner.

_They've moved him somewhere where there is a telepathic damping field,_ she thought. _If something worse had happened to him, I'd have felt it. _This thought gave her some comfort. Perhaps Gin had simply decided that giving Hitsugaya the run of the city was no longer expedient. _Or perhaps something has happened, that he is in danger…_

She had seen Hitsugaya several days before as he had walked through the streets and back towards the castle, a white-haired youth in tow. She had immediately sensed something strange about the boy and had felt his immense power. At first, she had wondered if Hitsugaya had found a long-lost relative amongst his people, but as the days had progressed, she had begun to doubt this theory. She did not sense that the child presented a threat to Hitsugaya, but she was intrigued, nonetheless. She had decided not to approach him yet, instead waiting for a sign that he might need her help.

"Sister Lorissa," said Karin, "there is something I must take care of. I hope you will not find me rude to leave on such short notice, but I am concerned about a friend. I do not know if I will return. I thank you for your kindness and your hospitality."

"You need not apologize, Sister," Lorissa replied, smiling at the younger woman. "But you must promise me that, if there is any way we can assist, you will not hesitate to call upon us."

"Thank you," replied Karin. "Although I hope I will not need your help."

* * *

Hitsugaya awoke to find Ryuu standing, trancelike, staring up at the tiny opening near the top of the cell – the only hint of sunlight that permeated the otherwise dark dungeon.

"She is coming," said Ryuu, without making eye contact. His voice was distant, breathless.

"She? You mean Karin?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ryuu said nothing and Hitsugaya frowned.

_Strange child,_ he thought, touching his star stone and trying to sense what the boy must have felt. There was nothing. In this shielded space, Hitsugaya could feel very little of the outside world – it was as if a faint and constant vibration kept him from utilizing his psi powers. It reminded him of a tiny insect, buzzing around his ears, distracting him.

_And yet, in spite of the shield, Ryuu senses her and knows she is on the move._

"Ryuu," said Hitsugaya, running his fingers absentmindedly over the hilt of the sword he now kept hidden underneath his tunic, "you mentioned before that you felt the land, as if it were in pain."

Ryuu now turned and looked thoughtfully at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya could see the deep sadness in the boy's eyes.

"Yes," replied Ryuu, "I feel it even now. It started not long before the current Regent succeeded his father. Seven winters ago, perhaps longer, although I do not remember clearly before that."

"Tell me more about how you came to feel it," Hitsugaya pressed.

Ryuu thought for a moment, then said, "It was a gradual thing. The crops began to fail in the areas nearest the city. Many people moved up to the hills and, for a few years, I am told, famers were able to grow grains and vegetables there. But then the poisoned soil began to spread upwards, to the mountains from the valley. I could _feel _it, as though the earth were crying out in pain. Soon there was nowhere to grow food, and the people began to starve."

"But you were very young," Hitsugaya said, studying the boy intently. "How did you become aware of this?"

"I'm not sure," Ryuu explained, shrugging his shoulders. "I just sensed it – I could feel the poison grow and spread. And when the water grew too dangerous to drink…" His voice trailed off and tears ran down his pale cheeks.

_Sabotage?_ thought Hitsugaya, considering Ryuu's words. _But what purpose would it serve for an enemy to destroy the land? What good is dead soil and poisoned water? Unless…_

"Ryuu?"

The boy looked at him.

"The dark-haired man."

"The man who calls himself 'Aizen'?" asked Ryuu.

Hitsugaya nodded. "What have you heard of him?"

"There are stories of a man – a Terran – who was advisor to the Regent's father, Lord Ichimaru Senda," Ryuu replied.

"Aizen," muttered Hitsugaya, under his breath.

_Of course he would want to see the Keeps destroyed, it would suit his purposes. With the Keeps fighting amongst themselves, and the land barely habitable, he could easily convince those surviving Nobles to seek the Terrans' help._

"I must speak with my cousin," Hitsugaya said, finally. He had made up his mind. It could wait no longer. The Keep could wait no longer.

"Speak with the Regent? Lord Ichimaru?" Ryuu asked, swallowing hard. "But he wishes to harm you…

"I must make him listen," Hitsugaya replied, fiercely.

Ryuu looked confused. "What can you tell him? Surely he has seen the land dying. What can you say that is not obvious to everyone?"

"There is only _one_ enemy who stands to benefit from destroying the Keep and seeing its citizens suffer," Hitsugaya explained somberly. "He must be told of the threat, before it is too late."

"Who?" Ryuu's eyes were wide. "What enemy could possibly…?" The boy's voice trailed off.

"The Terrans," Hitsugaya answered with a scowl.

"But why?" asked Ryuu. "If there is nothing left of the Keep, then…"

"The Terrans value what lies _beneath_ the land," Hitsugaya said gravely.

"Beneath it?" It was a point the child had clearly never considered.

"My father once spoke of it to me," Hitsugaya answered. "There are substances – metals, rocks and liquids – found deep within beneath the surface of Dragon's Keep. They can be used to build and fuel the machines the Terrans rely upon – machines such those we call 'Flyers'. Starships, perhaps."

Ryuu's mouth formed a nearly perfect 'oh', but he said nothing.

_I must get us out of this place, and soon._

Ryuu tilted his head slightly to the side and walked, unprompted, to the iron cell door. He closed his eyes then, silently, laid his hands on the cool metal. It began to shimmer and ice crystals began to form over its surface; the metal popped and pinged loudly. Hitsugaya stared in astonishment as the iron latch clicked open of its own accord.

"How did you…?" Hitsugaya stammered. Had the boy read his mind?

"I'm not sure," replied Ryuu, clearly please with his companion's reaction. "I just know how to do these things. I always have."

"There are none I know of, other than my own clan, who possess such abilities," Hitsugaya remarked, pulling out his sword and motioning for the boy to follow.

"I know what you're thinking," said Ryuu, frowning, "but I won't do it."

Hitsugaya scowled, but continued to walked down the hallway, sword at the ready.

"You're thinking that if you can't convince your cousin that Aizen is trying to destroy the Keep, you will see _me_ on the throne," Ryuu said petulantly.

Hitsugaya stopped short. It had been _exactly_ what he was thinking. But how had the boy known? Had Ryuu read his thoughts for a second time?

"I won't do it, Lord Hitsugaya," the boy insisted. "I _can't_. It is not my destiny – it is _yours_."

"You are afraid," Hitsugaya replied, dismissively. "That's normal, for one so young. You will learn. You will make a find regent."

They turned a corner and climbed the stairs to find themselves in an enormous room, undecorated, with stone walls and a high ceiling of wooden beams. Hitsugaya remembered this room well from his time serving in the Royal Guards; it was the room in which the guards would assemble each morning before leaving to patrol the city. It had often been used for practice, when the cold weather outside would not permit it.

The room was completely empty. Hitsugaya's heart began to pound.

_This room was never empty._

"I am _not_ afraid," Ryuu protested, oblivious to his companion's concern. "I am just trying to tell you that I am not who you…"

Hitsugaya turned abruptly and clamped his hand over Ryuu's mouth, pushing him back against the stone wall. Ryuu tried to pull Hitsugaya's hand off, but Hitsugaya whispered, "Quiet. Something is wrong."

Ryuu's eyes widened. "Wrong?" he whispered, as Hitsugaya released his hand.

"This was too easy," Hitsugaya replied, warily. "It's as if they wanted us to escape."

"But why?"

Hitsugaya already knew the answer, but he said nothing.

_It was all a test – a test of the boy. And he passed it with flying colors…I have answered both Aizen and Gin's questions. I have delivered the boy into their hands._

There was a flicker of a shadow from a doorway nearby, and Hitsugaya stepped in front of Ryuu, shielding him and mouthing, "Don't move."

Ryuu nodded.

Approaching the doorway soundlessly, Hitsugaya swung his sword at the same moment that the haze of the telepathic damper finally lifted from his mind. He pulled back on his weapon, even as it met the steel of another blade with a resounding, 'clank'.

"Toushirou!" shouted Karin, as they found themselves, face to face only feet apart from each other. For a moment, she looked genuinely glad to see him. He nearly smiled; he found himself pleased to see her. Then, without warning, she punched him hard on the jaw.

_Damn women,_ he thought, angrily. _Just when you think you've done something right…_

"What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded, shaking his head and rubbing his chin.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me behind again, Hitsugaya Toushirou," she nearly growled, her brow furrowed, her face flushed with anger.

A mop of white hair popped up in between them.

"You!" Karin said, with surprise. Her eyes met Ryuu's and, for an instant, she stood spellbound. There was something about the boy that was mesmerizing, although she could not explain it.

"Ryuu," said Hitsugaya, frowning again, "this is Kurosaki Karin."

Ryuu thrust his hand out to Karin, and Hitsugaya nearly laughed to see the boy imitate the adult gesture, pushing his shoulders back and his chin upwards. Karin, however, gasped at the boy's touch.

"What…?" she began, her eyes registering something between wonder and fear. His touch was charged with power, and something else – something strange and wonderful. But before Karin could make sense of what she had felt, there was movement from another entrance to the room. A dozen guards, all armed with Terran blasters, stood poised to attack. At the back of the group stood Aizen, looking quite pleased at the turn of events.

"Bring the boy," he said, coldly. "Kill the other two." Then, without so much as another word, he turned around and headed out of the room.

Hitsugaya lunged towards Aizen, a rope of ice crystals flying from the tip of his sword, whipping about in the air. The attack destroyed part of the doorway, but Aizen had already disappeared. One of the guards aimed his laser at Hitsugaya.

"No!" shouted Ryuu, just as Karin flew at the guard, trying to knock the blaster out of his hands.

The full force of the blaster hit Ryuu squarely between his shoulder blades. The boy fell, soundlessly, onto the cold stone floor.

"Ryuu!" yelled Hitsugaya, his expression one of anger and horror.

The guards stood, momentarily stunned by the realization that they had gravely wounded the one prisoner they were to have brought to Aizen unharmed.

"Ryuu," Hitsugaya gasped, gathering the boy against his chest and placing his right hand on the wound on Ryuu's back. He pulled his star stone free with his left hand; it glowed brightly between his fingers.

The guards now began to advance, blasters trained on Hitsugaya and Karin. Ryuu stirred slightly in Hitsugaya's arms and the temperature in the room plunged. The guards stopped, as if stunned; their skin now glistened with a million tiny ice crystals. They were frozen solid.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin. "It wasn't me," she said, a look of awe on her face.

"Ryuu?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Put me down," the boy said, softly. "Please."

"But I need to…," Hitsugaya began, withdrawing his right hand. It was covered in blood.

"No," Ryuu answered, his voice commanding, despite his injuries.

"Ryuu," said Hitsugaya, his face pained, "I can help you. I can…"

"No," replied Ryuu. "You cannot." His face was pale, but he smiled.

"Did you stop the guards?" asked Hitsugaya, laying the boy gently down on the ground.

"Yes," the boy replied.

Hitsugaya reached underneath Ryuu and replaced his hand over the wound, focusing once more on his star stone.

"There is no need to heal me, Guardian_,_" Ryuu whispered.

At this, Karin's face lit with understanding. "It's alright, Toushirou," she said, putting her hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"No!" growled Hitsugaya, pushing her hand away angrily. "I won't lose him like I lost my father."

"There is no need to worry about me, Guardian," Ryuu said, lifting his small hand and putting it on Hitsugaya's arm.

"But you…," Hitsugaya protested.

"He doesn't understand," Karin said, looking at Ryuu. Then, turning to Hitsugaya she said, "Toushirou, the boy is…"

"Guardian," interrupted Ryuu, looking directly into Hitsugaya's eyes. "You will not win this fight without _her_ help."

"Karin's?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You have forgotten the old ways," said the boy, his breathing shallow. "Seriana's strength lies in the joining of powers, not in their continued separation."

"I don't understand," Hitsugaya replied.

"You_ will_ be King," said Ryuu, smiling once more.

"No," Hitsugaya said, angrily. "You are my brother, a worthy heir to our father's…"

"I am _not _your brother, Guardian," replied Ryuu, cutting across Hitsugaya and looking at Karin with some satisfaction. "_She _understands this. She understands what _you_ refuse to see."

"What do I not understand?" Hitsugaya's voice betrayed his exasperation, his fear for the boy's life.

"You _wanted_ me to be your brother," Ryuu answered, his voice now barely a whisper. "So I _became_ that brother."

Hitsugaya frowned. Ryuu closed his eyes, and Hitsugaya felt the boy's heart stop beating.

"No," moaned Hitsugaya, "I won't…" His eyes burned and he forced them shut, as if to will the scene away.

"_I have always been here, waiting for you. I will wait until you call me,"_ a familiar voice echoed in Hitsugaya's mind.

Hitsugaya slammed his fist on the hard stone floor, the pain bringing him back to his senses. He opened his eyes and realized that the entire room – walls, ceiling and all – was now glistened with a coating of ice crystals.

"Toushirou," said Karin, her voice full of wonder. "The child is not dead."

"Not…dead?" Hitsugaya stammered, uncomprehending.

She smiled and pointed to a bright light in the center of the room. It appeared to spin and grow in size.

Hitsugaya looked down at the dead boy lying at his feet. Ryuu's body had begun to shimmer with the same bright light.

"Don't you understand?" Karin asked. "Ryuu is…"

"The Dragon in flesh," Hitsugaya finished, blinking away tears.

Ryuu's body vanished, and the light in the center of the room grew even brighter, slowing coalescing, taking form. Hitsugaya glanced down at the ring on his right hand. It also had begun to glow.

"Ryuu…Hyorinmaru," Hitsugaya whispered.

"I am here, Toushirou."

There, standing before them, as solid as they, stood the great ice dragon, Hyorinmaru.

* * *

**Postscript: In case I didn't mention it before, "Ryuu," in Japanese, means "dragon." *winks*-Lex**


	36. Unity

Chapter Thirty-Six: Unity

For a moment, Hitsugaya could not move. It was as if the great winged creature that stood before him held him captive with its deep turquoise eyes. Hitsugaya knelt on one knee and lowered his head.

"Rise, Guardian," commanded the Dragon, its eyes like the depths of the ocean. "You need not bow to me. But you neither can you continue to ignore me or push me aside."

"I have been blind," Hitsugaya said, "I do not deserve…"

"It is not a question of deserving," the Dragon said, cutting across him. "It is about honor and your duty to your people."

"But why?" asked Hitsugaya, the enormity of the transformation beginning to sink in. "Why take on human form? Why didn't you just…?"

"You told me to leave you, that you had no need for me," the Dragon retorted, angrily. "No one need summon me in this place. I come and go as I please."

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied, looking uncharacteristically wretched. "I spoke those words."

"It was the simplest way to show you the truth. You would not listen to me in this form; you believed me simply your tool, your weapon. By making you believe I was your brother, I forced you to confront the reality of your people and your kingdom."

"He has always been a stubborn man," Karin murmured, under her breath.

"It is both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness," the Dragon remarked. "He is fortunate to have you, child. He simply hasn't realized this yet."

Hitsugaya scowled, but he knew the Dragon spoke the truth.

"Before," Hitsugaya began, changing the subject, "you spoke of the 'old ways'. That Seriana's strength rests in the joining of powers. I don't understand."

For a moment, the Dragon looked directly at Karin. Then, with something approaching a sigh, it said, "_She_ sensed that I was not human when you did not. Her eyes are not clouded by the past. Your abilities complement each other, and yet you refuse to accept her help.

"Centuries ago, during the Age of Enlightenment, when Fury and humans lived side by side, the power of females was not relegated solely to the towers," Hyorinmaru continued. "Men and women worked, side by side in the Great Towers and in society."

"We are taught nothing of this history," said Karin, "although the Renunciates still speak of it."

"After the return of the Terrans," the Dragon explained, "the rulers of this world decided that the best way to ensure the continuation of this culture was to wall Seriana off from the greater universe. But the Nobles who populated the towers refused to agree to such a thing. The world became engulfed in a great war that resulted in the destruction of all but three of the Great Towers. The non-humans – the Kyrri and the Furys –retreated, leaving those who survived the war to rebuild, alone.

"The humans who remained were engulfed in an age of darkness. Chaos reigned, and those who did not agree to return to the old practices of separation of the sexes were either killed or cast out. Those Noblewomen who were not killed were relegated to the towers, to live out their lives in servitude, where they could be better controlled. The towers were too weakened to rebel, and the travesty of this new order became the reality of this world .

"They teach you nothing of this," finished the Dragon, "because to do so would be to admit that Seriana is weak and vulnerable."

"In your human form," Hitsugaya said, his face suddenly hard, "you said that you could feel the Keep's pain, taste the poison in the water and in the food."

"Yes," replied Hyorinmaru, its eyes suddenly darker, "I said that. You feel it too, do you not?"

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied.

"Your cousin does not understand the extent of the damage," the Dragon said, its tail suddenly whipping about. "He chooses to ignore the hopelessness and plight of his people, listening instead to the words of those who seek to plunder this world, to subjugate it."

"I must speak with him," said Hitsugaya.

"He awaits you in his chambers," the Dragon said. "I have kept the guards at bay. But you will not convince him, Guardian. Try as you may, there is no avoiding your fate."

Hitsugaya frowned and, with a blast of icy air, the Dragon vanished, leaving behind only the silence to echo around the enormous room.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin. "Will you stand with me?" he asked.

"I always have," she said, simply.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start, the fading memory of something – a dream, perhaps – lingering in his sleep-fogged mind. They had traveled several days in the high mountains east of Thendara, near the Silver River. It was there that Ichigo had sensed the presence of the ancient Fury, Yamamoto, although he had not pinpointed his location, as of yet.

As they had done for several days now, he and Rukia had sought shelter from the cold spring nights in a cave, lighting a fire for warmth at its entrance which served the dual purpose of keeping animals away. This night, however, Ichigo had slept fitfully, awakening from time to time with a strange sensation that they were being watched. And there was something else – something that just felt _different_ , but that he could not yet place.

"Ichigo?" Rukia rubbed her eyes and sat up, pushing the blankets off of her. "Is everything alright?"

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled, yawning slightly.

"Where's Sho?" she asked.

Ichigo looked around the cave – the Kyrri was nowhere to be seen. He reached out, trying to sense Sho's presence, but to no avail. He stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave, Rukia following him. The dying fire still glowed, and Ichigo kicked some dirt on top.

"I can't feel him, either," she said, when he did not respond.

"I'm going to look for him," Ichigo said.

"You're not going alone," Rukia said, hands on her hips.

For a moment, Ichigo was reminded of his sister, Karin. Then, shrugging, he went back into the cave and threw his cape over his shoulders, holding hers out for her.

"Thank you," she said, pointedly. "For not fighting me on this."

He sighed. He wanted nothing more than to have her by his side, but he still feared for her safety, the memory of the vision he had experienced nearly a week before still just as vivid in his mind.

The sun had just begun to rise on the horizon and the air was cool and brisk. Rukia tied her cape tightly around her neck, pushing the heavy fabric back to reveal the hilt of her weapon. "Something feels strange," she said, after they had walked a few yards.

"What do you sense?" he asked, reaching out with his mind and feeling nothing particularly strange other than the absence of Sho's mind.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "The land feels different, somehow. Newer."

"Newer?" Ichigo frowned and pulled his star stone free of its bindings, grasping the warm blue stone in his fingers. As always, it warmed slightly to the touch.

_She's right. Something has changed._

He closed his eyes, reaching out to touch the minds of those he knew – his sisters, his father, his friends. Nothing.

"Their minds…I can't sense any of them," he said, looking at her with alarm. They walked to the edge of the mountain, looking out over the valley. The Silver River shone in the early morning light. Ichigo blinked, hard.

"Do you see it?" he asked, looking at Rukia. "Over there." He pointed to a dark shape near the river.

"A tower?" she said. "But there is no tower around here."

"I can _feel_ the hum of the matrices inside," Ichigo said. "I'm sure that's what it is."

"Ichigo," Rukia said, shaking her head, "there hasn't been a tower here in…"

"Centuries," he finished. She looked at him in surprise.

Now she, too, pulled her matrix from its wrappings. She held it out on her palm, and opened her mind to his. _"I feel the tower," _she said to him, silently. _"But there's something else here…Can you feel it as well?" _she asked, silently.

"_Something is missing,"_ he said, struggling to understand what he sensed through her. _"Something…"_ He opened his eyes, his face pale, shaken.

"The Terrans," he said, aloud now. "They're _gone._"

"It's more than that," she said, beginning to make sense of it all. "It's as if they've never been here." Then, her eyes widening, she added, "Ichigo, this is the _past_."

"The past? But how? When did we…?"

"When I was a child, my brother insisted I be educated just like the boys my age," Rukia said, touching him lightly on the arm. "I learned to read, when most of the girls my age did not. I studied literature, matrix science, and _history_."

"There was once a tower here, centuries ago," she explained. "It was destroyed in Ages of Chaos, when the Keeps were at war amongst themselves, centuries before the Terrans returned to this planet in search of their long-lost colony. There were no Terran settlements here then, no machines, no atomic reactors to power the great city of Anterra."

"But how did we get here?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "but it's the only possible explanation for what I feel. Even here, in these mountains – everywhere in this world, really – I have always felt the presence of the Terrans. I could sense it, lingering in the soil and in the trees. Even if the Terrans had left the planet, traces of their machines would remain for millennia afterwards. But there's nothing here. Nothing…because they haven't returned yet."

_Zangetsu?_

"_I feel it too, Ichigo,"_ replied the Fury. Ichigo felt a profound sense of relief that the Fury's spirit had not also been taken by whatever power had returned them to this place or time.

_What do you know of such an ability – to manipulate time in this way?_

_Only what I heard when I was very young,"_ Zangetsu replied, "_that there were some of my race who were so powerful, it was said that nothing could stand in their way, neither space nor time."_

"Yamamoto," Ichigo said, aloud.

"The Fury you are looking for?" asked Rukia.

"This can't be a coincidence," Ichigo said, his face set. "He spoke of our planet's heritage. Of reuniting that which had been torn apart. At first, I thought he was speaking of reuniting the Keeps, but now…."

"You think he is the one who has sent us to the past?" Rukia asked.

"I'm almost sure of it. We've been brought here, _now_, for a reason. This past – _our_ past – is the heritage he spoke of."

"But if that's true, why hasn't he contacted us? Without knowing why he sent us here, what are we supposed to do?" she asked, frustration evident in her voice.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered, thoughtfully. "But if he is millennia old, then he is alive now. Maybe he wants us to find him."

_Zangetsu,_ Ichigo said once more, gripping his stone tightly in his fist. _I can't sense him on my own._

_He is a being unlike any other,_ Zangetsu replied. _He has always been able to shield his presence, even from his own kind. I cannot sense him, either._

"Where do we look?" Rukia asked.

"_THERE IS NO NEED TO LOOK."_

"Did you hear that?" Rukia said, grabbing Ichigo's arm.

"I…," Ichigo began, but as he spoke, the world around them seemed to vanish at the edges. He felt Rukia's grip on his arm tighten, and he instinctively reached for her…

* * *

The nothingness that had surrounded them became alive with color once more, and Ichigo found himself gasping for air.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "Are you alright?"

He felt her arm on his once more, reassuring and solid. He focused on slowing down his breathing, the room spinning slightly. He wondered vaguely why she had not been as affected by whatever had happened to them.

"I'm fine," he said, shaking off the feeling of strangeness he felt and beginning to take in his surroundings.

They stood in an enormous stone room and, from the rounded walls, he guessed that they were now inside the tower they had seen, moments ago, from atop the mountain. This realization was followed by another.

_I am the one who brought us here. _

One moment he had heard the voice in his mind, ringing so loudly he had been tempted to cover his ears. The next minute, they were here. He had literally _willed_ them here. The realization of this new power left Ichigo with a slightly heady and, at the same time, uncomfortable feeling.

_I never asked for this power._

"He's here," Ichigo said, regaining his focus once more. He took Rukia's hand and walked towards the wood door at one end of the room. "He's waiting for us."

Rukia looked at him but said nothing, and Ichigo felt suddenly more peaceful. It was if her strength was somehow transferred to him through the touch of his body to hers.

_It's as though she completes me,_ he mused, silently.

They walked out of the room and into the stairway which circled the outside of the tower. At each landing was a small window, open to the elements, through which they could see the river outside. It sparkled with sunlight. That's when Ichigo noticed that the walls, too, sparkled. For a moment, he stopped, placing his free hand on the stones.

"_It feels solid,"_ he thought, looking at Rukia. _"But there's something strange about it."_

"_If you look long enough,"_ she replied, _"it's as if you can almost see through it."_

Ichigo was about to reply when a slight movement caught his eye. He turned to see what looked like a man walking down the stairs towards them, followed several steps behind by a woman in a long, shimmering dress.

"_Ichigo," _thought Rukia, urgently, _"it's not just the walls of this place that you can see through. It's as if this entire __existence__ is somehow not entirely solid."_

The two ethereal figures were now just steps away from them.

"We're looking for the Fury who calls himself Yamamoto," Ichigo said to the man and woman, as they reached the nearest landing.

There was no reply. Instead, the ghostly figures simply walked _through_ them, as if he and Rukia did not exist.

"_They don't share the same plane of existence as we do, Ichigo,"_ she thought. _"It's as though they're just an echo that we can see."_

They walked on up the stairs that ringed the tower, more than ten stories in all, until they reached the top floor and the narrowest part of the building. Here, much to their surprise, they found no visible entrance to the room that lay beyond the stone walls.

"_This room was not meant to be opened by anyone other than a fury,"_ came Zangetsu's voice in Ichigo's mind. _"Together, however, I believe we can open it."_

Rukia looked questioningly at Ichigo but said nothing. To her surprise, Ichigo reached to his waist and drew his sword. Then, touching it to the stone wall, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching within himself to the place in his soul he shared with Zangetsu. The sword glowed a bright blue and, at the point where it touched the wall, the stones began to disappear, leaving an opening large enough for a man to pass through. Ichigo replaced his sword and motioned to Rukia to follow him through.

"_How did you do that?"_ she asked, silently.

"_I'm not really sure," _came the reply. _"I just __knew__ what to do, like I did before, to bring us here."_

They emerged through the opening into a dimly lit space. The shimmering walls now appeared solid, and a single candle burned in a small recess in the stone. Wax from the candle dripped down onto the floor, pooling like water there. On the far side of the room was a fireplace which glowed slightly orange with dying embers and, by the fireplace a well-worn chair with a high, carved wood back. Next to the chair was a tiny table with only one thing set upon it – an open wooden box. The inside of the box was lined in velvet and contained a set of copper bracelets.

The tall figure that sat in the chair looked ancient, his white hair and long beard both tied back, his face wizened and lined. There was something else in his face – something only Ichigo could see – the outline of another being, more ethereal and far more ancient.

"Welcome," said the old man, who Ichigo knew was not a man at all. "I have been waiting for you both, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia."

"What do you want with us?" Ichigo asked.

"You seek the power to save this world, do you not, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto countered.

"I…," Ichigo began, "yes."

"That power is already within you," the Fury replied, cryptically. "Or, to be more precise, within _both_ of you."

"Within _both_ of us?" Rukia asked.

The Fury opened his mind to Ichigo and, suddenly, the answer to the burning question of why they had been brought here was immediately clear. It was as if that answer had been inside of Ichigo all the time, but he had simply chosen not to see it. Ichigo sighed deeply, then turned back to face Rukia.

"We have to get married, Rukia," Ichigo said, a stunned look on his face.

Yamamoto smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I know – horrible and totally silly cliffie monster! ;-) Congrats to Beastmedly for winning the 600th review contest. I'm working on a new one-shot in the Gastrosexual Bleach series featuring HitsuKarin and pancakes, LOL! Until next time, thanks for reading and reviewing! -Lex**

**PS: If you haven't already, please check out my new IchiRuki fic, "Akuma."  
**


	37. The Proposal

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Proposal (Rukia's Narrative)

"We have to get married, Rukia."

For several seconds, I said nothing. Instead, I just stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Then, slowly, my own mind began to awaken from the overwhelming shock of his command, and I heard myself say, "We have to…what?"

Ichigo looked extraordinarily uncomfortable; he had clearly understood how his words had sounded, but he was out of his element, no longer in control of whatever had prompted his pronouncement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what looked like genuine amusement in the old Fury's eyes.

"We have to get married," Ichigo repeated, a slight flush in his cheeks. "It's the only way."

There had never been a question in my mind that I wanted to be with this man - that we would someday been married traditionally, 'di catenas', if we survived what I knew lay ahead for us. Still, to hear him say in it that way, so matter-of-factly, I found myself reacting far differently than I had expected. I had never been so angry in my life; I felt cornered, tricked, somehow and, more than anything else, confused.

"I have no intention of marrying you…not like this," I rejoined, glancing over at the di catenas bracelets on the small table. "Not now."

Ichigo looked almost crestfallen and, for a moment, I felt almost guilty. In truth, I had long expected a loveless marriage – such a marriage was expected of a woman of my station. And then I had met Ichigo, and I knew that another future might be possible for me.

There was no question in my mind that I loved this man, body and soul. And yet, in less than a year, I had changed far more than I had realized. I wanted to marry him on _my _terms and in _my _time. _You have taught me that I __am__ your equal, Ichigo,_ I thought, angrily. _Do you want me to abandon the confidence that you've given me? Do you want me as your chattel?_

I shielded my thoughts from him, but the look on his face made it quite clear that he understood all this. And yet he said nothing, he simply waited for me to change my mind, as if it were a given that I would accede. And in his discomfort, I almost found myself feeling sorry for him – almost, but not quite.

_How dare he? _

Fortunately for both of us, the Fury, who had been strangely silent since Ichigo's proposal – if it could even be called that – now spoke. "I am pleased to see that you, Lady Kuchiki, are as strong a woman as I expected you would be."

I should have been polite. To speak to someone so powerful, so ancient, in the manner in which I did, I still now shudder to think of my impertinence. But I could not help myself. "You wish to see a strong women bound di catenas, as though she were a mere possession?"

I looked at the bracelets again, and my anger only grew. They looked far more like irons to be placed on a prisoner, a means of subjugation.

"The true meaning of marriage 'di catenas', as you call it, Lady Kuchiki," said Yamamoto, his tone somewhat moderated, "has been lost over the centuries."

Ichigo, who clearly had been thinking the same as I, frowned slightly.

"Centuries ago," the Fury continued, "a marriage di catenas was seen as the highest acknowledgement of the bond between the sexes, of the interdependency of man and woman. It did not symbolize, as you describe it, ownership of one spouse by another. It was a sacred union."

"I still don't see what any of this has to do with our getting married," I said, feeling somewhat at a loss. "You spoke about power – power to save the world. _Our_ power."

"Have you never wondered why the rapport between you both is so strong – why you can understand each other's thoughts with such clarity?" Yamamoto asked.

"I…I guess I never really considered why," I answered, wondering why I had given so little thought to the question. I had taken my rapport with Ichigo for granted; I had never really questioned it. And yet, I myself knew instinctively that such a deep rapport was rare, even among the most powerful telepaths of our world.

Ichigo, still looking slightly ill at ease, said nothing. _He's hurt,_ I thought, feeling suddenly blameworthy. He had, in truth, only asked for that to which I had already consented, for that which I myself wanted. I wanted to understand the truth – I _needed_ to understand.

"But you know the answer, don't you, Kuchiki Rukia?" Yamamoto continued, his low, gravelly voice echoing through the room.

I found myself reaching for the star stone around my neck. "My power," I heard myself say, in barely a whisper. I looked at Ichigo and saw understanding in his eyes. "This has to do with _our_ powers."

_My power must be used in conjunction with another's. In combination with Ichigo's power, it might be wielded safely. Without a counterbalancing force, it could destroy the entire planet or kill me first. _

"I don't wish to force you, Rukia," Ichigo said, gently. _"I love you. I have always wanted this, but only because I thought you wanted it, too." _These last words were only for me, silent, and they cut me to the core.

I took a deep breath and held my head high, as my brother had taught me to do. I walked over to Ichigo and looked into his warm eyes. "I will do this," I said. They were hardly the words of affection I knew he wanted to hear. I know I should have told him I loved him, as well, but I could not bring myself to utter the words.

Yamamoto smiled and, in that moment, I had a vague feeling that the old Fury had waited a long time to bring us to this place. I was sure that he did not live in the past or the present, but in some amalgam of time. He could exist wherever he chose to.

_And yet he chose to bring us here, to this particular time in history. Why? To show us the truth of what had once been? Of the bond between the sexes and what had been lost in time?_

Yamamoto stood and picked up the ornate wooden box. The bracelets inside were far simpler than any I had seen before – hammered copper, yet extraordinarily delicate in their design. Unlike the bracelets of our time, they had no visible mechanism to open and close them. As Yamamoto removed them from the box, they began to glow in the dim candlelight, and I saw that they were connected by a tiny chain, fragile and delicate.

"There is no revisiting such a union," Yamamoto said. "You understand that only death may separate your souls, once they are joined in this manner?"

"Yes," I said, shivering slightly.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

Yamamoto passed his hand over the bracelets. For an instant, I half-expected to see the chain glow, as well, but it did not. Instead, the chain began to undulate, moving about in what looked like a stream of liquid gold. The beauty of the chain surprised me, and I found myself watching it, trancelike.

"The di catenas union is but the beginning of your journey together," Yamamoto said, as the bracelets began to enlarge in his hands. "You must still learn to use your powers in concert, to think as _one_."

I looked at Ichigo for a moment and our eyes met.

"_Do you want this, Rukia?"_ he asked, silently.

"_I have always wanted to be with you,_" I answered, honestly. I could see his shoulders relax and I heard him sigh.

"Give me your hands," said Yamamoto. I reached out my left arm, and Ichigo his right, as was traditional for our people. "No," the Fury said, looking at me. "The ritual requires that the joining be as equals. You must face each other and you must _both _give me your right hands."

_Have things changed so much over the centuries?_

I turned to face Ichigo and he smiled at me, a hesitant, hopeful smile. For an instant, I saw the small child I had seen in his mind on occasion. In spite of myself, I smiled back at him.

Yamamoto passed his hand once again over the bracelets, and they moved of their own accord over our hands, opening and settling gently onto our wrists. Then, like the chain that bound them together, they began to glow. Slowly, the bracelets reformed circles and began to decrease in size until they sat close to our skin. And, with a final wave of Yamamoto's hand, the chain that bound the two bracelets together disappeared.

"The chain remains," Yamamoto said, "but it is not a visible one."

The room around us began to shimmer and fade. We were moving in time once again.

"Wait!" I heard Ichigo say, as the room disappeared. "I need to know how…" But his words were swallowed up in a wash of silvery light.

* * *

Ichigo awoke once more on the floor of the cave, sitting up abruptly and waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He could feel Rukia beside him and another presence.

"Ichigo?" Sho's voice.

"Hmm?" Ichigo asked, stifling a yawn.

"I had the strangest dream," said the Kyrri, stretching his arms above his head. "I dreamt I awoke here, alone – that you both had disappeared."

Ichigo's eyes immediately moved to his right arm. There, upon his wrist, was the copper di catenas bracelet. He could not see Rukia's arm, but he knew its twin was there. He smiled.

"It was no dream," Ichigo said, lifting his arm to Sho.

"You are…married?" said Sho, looking quite confused. "But when? How?"

Rukia stirred gently from her sleep, opening her eyes as well.

"The old Fury, Yamamoto," Ichigo began. "I thought it was a dream, but…" The bracelet felt solid.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her voice heavy with sleep. She, like Ichigo, instinctively felt for the bracelet. "Then it was real?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

"I don't understand," said Sho, confused. "Is this the reason the Fury called you here?"

"Yes," said Ichigo. "But there was something else, as well." He paused for a moment, as if weighing his options. "Sho," he said, finally, "I need you to go back to Anterra."

"Anterra?"

"I need you to give the Governor a message for me," he replied. Rukia looked surprised.

"_What aren't you telling me?"_ she asked him, silently.

"_I will explain later," _Ichigo replied. _"Yamamoto…gave me something else. A vision…an understanding…"_

"Of course," the Kyrri replied.

Ichigo drew his star stone from around his neck and reached out to touch Sho's forehead. For a moment, both men stood completely still, transfixed. And then Sho blinked in surprise.

"I understand," he said. "I will make sure the message reaches him. Where will you go, then?"

"We will go to Dragon's Keep," said Ichigo.

"Dragon's Keep?" Rukia asked.

"Hitsugaya will need our help, soon," Ichigo replied. "I sense that something has changed."

"And Karin?"

"She is with him," Ichigo replied. "They are not in imminent danger, but danger will come soon."

"Another premonition?" Sho asked, with concern.

"Not exactly," Ichigo explained. "A hunch, this time."

"A 'hunch'?" asked Rukia, not understanding.

Ichigo laughed. "A Terran expression," he replied. "It means a feeling, a guess, an instinct."

"Then we must not delay," said Sho. "Your instincts are usually correct, in my experience."

They parted ways an hour later, back on the main trail through the mountains. Rukia, surprisingly, did not ask why Ichigo had not given Sho one of the horses, although Ichigo figured that, given the events of the past day, she had just been too distracted. They had ridden several hours before he realized he had underestimated her, once again.

"He's not human, Sho, is he?" she asked, not looking at Ichigo.

"Why would you say something like that?" Ichigo said, doing his best to mask his surprise at her words.

"I know he's not a Fury," she said, well aware that she had caught him off guard. "But he's not human either."

Ichigo was silent.

"You _will_ have to be completely honest with me at some point, Ichigo," she said, a mischievous smile on her lips. "I _am_ your wife, if you haven't forgotten."

Ichigo smiled.

* * *

Karin and Hitsugaya ran down the long hallway that led to the back of the castle. Hitsugaya put his hand on one of the small stones that made up the wall.

"Shortcut," he offered, as the wall appeared to shimmer and vanish. "We used to use these passageways to sneak around the castle when I was a child. Aki and Kiyoshi would chase after me and we'd hide from the servants…" His voice trailed off and his face became hard.

Karin frowned and walked after him into the narrow passage, unsure of whether to ask him about his brothers. She had heard the stories, of course, of the murders of the Regent of Dragon's Keep and his family, and she knew why Hitsugaya had fled.

"They were twins," Hitsugaya offered, as if he had read her mind, "five years younger than I. Barely more than babies, when they were slaughtered. They were innocents. Pawns."

They headed up a steep set of stone steps, climbing several floors.

"I heard that it was your uncle who killed your family. Ichimaru Gin's father," she said, hoping that he might reveal more.

"Gin is a pawn," he replied, coldly. "He was only a year older than I at the time. I have done my best to try to despise him for it, but now..." His voice trailed off.

"And you're still willing to go to him now and appeal to him?"

"He is misguided, immature, unworthy to rule," Hitsugaya answered, "but he is still the Regent, and my cousin." Karin knew better than to challenge him on this point; reminding Hitsugaya that _he_, in fact, was the rightful Regent would get her nowhere.

Exiting the stairway onto another narrow passage, they found themselves inside a large fireplace in an unused sitting room. "These passages were used, centuries ago, so that servants could come and go without disturbing the castle's occupants," Hitsugaya explained. "My father told me once that it was his grandfather who had them sealed. After that, they were used only during times of war to hide clan members and help them to safety, if needed. I myself used them to escape, after my family was killed."

She followed him out of the room into a large, well-appointed hallway, hung with tapestries and paintings. "The Regent's quarters are here," he explained.

"Where are the guards?" she whispered, looking about.

"Good question," he replied, with a frown. "I am guessing we are expected. No doubt word of the Dragon's appearance in the castle has reached Gin."

Hitsugaya led Karin down the corridor, hand on his sword. "You're not going to draw your weapon?" she asked, incredulous.

"What purpose will that serve?" he asked. "I wish to convince him of his folly, not kill him."

She drew her sword. "Have it your way," she replied, "but I will not have your death on my hands."

At this, he smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, simply. "If we need to beat a hasty retreat, I'll be counting on you."'

But there would be no need for weapons. The large chamber to the Regent's rooms was unlocked, the doors open wide. One of the small tables placed about the room was knocked over, bits of porcelain littered the carpet, and a lone figure lay, quite still, on cold stone floor. There were no guards in sight.

"What happened here?" Karin asked, as Hitsugaya knelt down on the floor.

"It's the Regent," Hitsugaya answered, his voice betraying his shock as he turned the limp body over to see a flock of silver hair. "Gin."

"Is he…?"

"He's alive," Hitsugaya replied, "but only barely. Close the doors. Make sure no one enters." Karin closed the doors and stood in front of them, her weapon held at the ready, listening for movement from down the hallway.

Hitsugaya picked Gin up and laid him down on a settee by the fireplace. He put his hands to his cousin's face. It felt cold, clammy. He put two fingers to Ichimaru's neck; his pulse was weak, thready.

_What the hell is going on here?_

"Karin," he called, "get me some pillows from the bedroom and some water."

"It won't help," whispered the silver-haired man, his eyes open once more.

"Gin," said Hitsugaya.

"Well, cousin, it looks as if you'll finally have your wish to see me dead."

"I…," Hitsugaya stammered, "I do not wish to see you dead. Perhaps once I did, but no longer."

Gin grinned. "Ironic, isn't it?" he said. "You will be Regent now, whether you wish it or not."

"Shut up," growled Hitsugaya, his hands unbuttoning Gin's elaborate jackets, feeling for the skin beneath.

_No wounds,_ thought Hitsugaya, taken aback.

"What happened here? Where are you injured?"

An ironic laugh. "I was paid a visit by a dragon," Gin answered, intermittently coughing and struggling to breath.

"The Dragon…did this?" Hitsugaya asked, mortified.

"No," Gin replied, "although it probably had every right to kill me."

"I don't understand," Hitsugaya said, pulling out his star stone and laying his right hand on the other man's chest. Again, the feel of Gin's skin shocked him. It was icy, cold.

Gin gasped, grabbing Hitsugaya's hand and trying to wrench it away.

"You must let me try to heal you," Hitsugaya said.

"There is nothing that can be done now, and you know it," Gin whispered, his face looking paler still, his voice barely audible.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, trying to find the damage to the other man's body, searching with his mind for an answer. And then a harsh realization: _he has been poisoned._

"Who did this to you?" Hitsugaya demanded, even as he tried to isolate the poison with his mind.

Gin coughed again, his body now shaking uncontrollably, his eyes unseeing. The pain in his face was apparent but, even without seeing, Hitsugaya could feel it in Gin's mind.

_I can't stop it,_ Hitsugaya thought, desperately. _He's too far gone, and I have no antidote, no idea of where to begin…_

A cold hand reached out and touched Hitsugaya's face, shaking terribly. Hitsugaya instinctively released his star stone and grabbed Gin's wrist to steady it.

"_You must kill him,"_ came Gin's voice in his mind. _"For me, for our people."_

A flash of memory burst into Hitsugaya's mind, and he felt himself swept away in it, even as he felt Gin's life fade.

* * *

_Gin sat by the fireplace, staring into the flames. The Dragon, in its human form, stood several feet away, its turquoise eyes focused intently on the silver-haired Regent._

"_I know what you are," Gin said, simply. "I suspected it all along, but I chose not to believe."_

"_There are many things you choose not to believe," replied the Dragon, its gaze never wavering. "And many things you choose not to see."_

_Gin laughed. "I certainly would have preferred to rule over an age of prosperity," he said, his tone acid. "But I've had little choice."_

"_The choice was made by others," the Dragon replied, "while you stood idly by and permitted it to gain a foothold."_

"_What do you mean?" Gin asked, turning to look at the young boy, who was no boy at all._

"_Only that you have ignored the truth of the pain and suffering of your people," Ryuu replied, coolly. _

"_Truth? I see only the truth of existence – that it is harsh and unforgiving."_

"_Then I will show you what you refuse to acknowledge," the Dragon replied. It lifted its right hand._

_Gin felt the room fade away around him. They were flying over the city, back in time. Three men walked around a field of grain. Three faceless, nameless men – the men known as 'Worldwreckers'. Gin understood that they were not Serians, but offworlders - Terrans, perhaps._

"_We're finished here," said one of the men, picking up several small pieces of equipment. "It'll take a few months before we're sure these samples took."_

"_What about Simons?"_

"_He's over by the river, got a few bacteria that'll take care of the water supply in a year or two."_

"_Why's HQ so interested in this godforsaken planet, anyhow?" the second man asked._

"_Damned if I know. Probably something good underground the Empire would like to get its greedy little hands on…"_

_The scene faded, and Gin found himself back in the castle once more. "What the hell was that?" he demanded._

"_The truth about your Keep," the Dragon replied, turning to leave._

"_Wait," Gin called out, unsure of what he should say, or even of what to say. "But what…?"_

_His question was interrupted by Aizen, who walked in the door and bowed. Then, turning to Ryuu, he nodded his head. The Dragon ignored him, walking out of the room. "You must decide where your loyalties lie, Ichimaru Gin," it said, without looking back. "With yourself alone, or with your people?" And then it vanished into thin air._

"_It appears the guards were unable to take care of the boy and the others," Aizen said, unruffled. "Word is your cousin and his companion are on their way here."_

_Gin stood up and walked over to the window. "He is no boy," said Gin, watching the sun as it broke through the clouds._

"_Then your suspicions…"_

"_Were correct," Gin finished._

"_What did it want with you?" Aizen asked, walking over to a table and pouring two glasses of amber liquid._

"_To warn me," Ichimaru said._

"_Warn you?" Aizen laughed. "The beast is a weapon, nothing more."_

"_It showed me something," said Gin, walking over to Aizen and taking one of the glasses in his hand. "Something that I should have realized, long ago."_

"_Really?" Aizen asked, with feigned surprise. "And what might that be?"_

_Gin drank some of his glass, swirling the liquid around on his tongue. "It appears the Terrans may have sabotaged the Keep."_

"_Sabotaged?" Aizen laughed. "In what way?"_

"_You're Terran," Gin said, watching Aizen carefully. "You tell me. What would the Terrans want with Dragon's Keep?"_

"_The Terrans have no interest in the Keep or this world," Aizen replied, dismissively._

_Gin drank the rest of his glass and set it down on the table. "I don't believe you," Gin said. "You've worked with them, you encouraged me to form alliances with them. You must know what they're interested in."_

"_The Terran Empire does as it wishes," Aizen replied, taking a sip of his own drink. "The Dragon is merely trying to manipulate you, to force you to accede to your cousin."_

"_I doubt they would see Toushirou as a better choice than I to achieve their ends," Gin replied, with a laugh. "At least they understand that deals can be made, loyalties can be bought. They've given me their protection all these years, haven't they?"_

"_Indeed," Aizen replied, with a smile. "But even such arrangements must come to an end, of course. Perhaps this is just such a time."_

"_What are you talking about?" Gin demanded, angrily. _

"_I only meant to point out that your usefulness to them may be at an end."_

_Gin rubbed his eyes absentmindedly, feeling suddenly quite tired. "Is this something to which you are privy, then, Counselor?"_

_Aizen smiled once more. "I make it my business to know what the Empire desires, my lord," he said, swirling the remaining liquid in his glass about casually._

_Gin grabbed the edge of a nearby table to steady himself. The table shook, and several pieces of porcelain fell onto the floor, shattering into small pieces._

"_Are you alright, my lord?" Aizen asked._

"_I…I feel quite strange," Gin replied, struggling to maintain his focus on the dark-haired man before him._

"_Really?"_

_For a moment, Gin said nothing, rubbing his eyes once more. It had become hard to concentrate. "You…," Gin began, almost incredulously, "you knew about the men who came here years ago, about what they did?"_

"_I know many things," Aizen replied. "Care for another drink, my lord?"_

_Gin frowned. "Drink?"_

_Aizen said nothing, but watched as Gin's legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor, his hands moving out in front of him to cushion his fall, the table on which he had leaned collapsing. _

_Aizen walked closer to Gin, looking down at him. "My, my," he said, "you do look a bit under the weather, Lord Regent. Perhaps I should send for someone…"_

"_You," gasped Gin, clutching his chest, which felt heavy. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe._

"_Yes?"_

"_You put something in my drink…"_

"_Of course," Aizen answered. "As I mentioned before, you have outlived your usefulness, Lord Regent."_

"_But my cousin will be no more receptive to your…"_

_Aizen laughed. "Don't you understand, my lord? I don't need __either__ of you. I have accomplished what I set out to do. The Keep will die, although you, my lord, will not live to see that happen."_

"_You bastard," Gin said, coughing violently this time and doubling up in pain._

"_It has been a pleasure, my lord," Aizen replied, "but I really must be going before your cousin shows up. The castle guard needs to believe that it was he who killed you, of course. My presence here might complicate matters in that regard."_

"_Go to hell, Aizen," Gin hissed as Aizen turned to leave._

"_What you haven't realized, my lord, is that this __is__ hell," Aizen laughed. "Or it will be, soon."_

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his eyes. He put his hand once more to Gin's chest.

"He's dead," Hitsugaya said, his voice sounding strangely hollow. He had wanted this, years ago - revenge, for the innocent lives of his family. Now that Gin was gone, he felt nothing. No pain, no sorrow.

"Who did this?" Karin asked, horrified.

"Aizen," replied Hitsugaya.

"Why?"

"There's no time to explain now," Hitsugaya said, standing up. "We must leave here immediately." He took a blanket from off one of the chairs and laid it over Gin's body, covering his face. He stood up quickly. "The guards are coming; they believe it was I who killed my cousin."

Hitsugaya grabbed Karin's left wrist, snapping her out of her shock and pulling her towards the doorway. They opened the doors and ran into the corridor. On either side of them were groups of guards, all armed with Terran blasters, trained their weapons on Hitsugaya and Karin.

"Subdue them," one of the officers commanded the others. "If you must, kill them."

Karin lifted her sword to attack, but Hitsugaya put his hand on her arm and shook his head. "No," he said, his voice strong. "Lower your weapon."

"But they think…"

"I promised myself that if I would never kill my own people," he said, his face determined. "And I promised your brother that I would trust in his vision. This is how it must be."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hitsugaya's twin brothers' names mean, respectively - Kiyoshi: pure and Aki: bright, sparkle, autumn. And for Hitsugaya diehards, never fear, the Dragon will make another appearance soon. The day of reckoning, when Seriana will have to fight for its very existence, is upon us. Lots of action and, of course, fluffiness to come. Until next time, have a great week! -Lex**


	38. The Scapegoat

**Author's Note****: Longer chapter and, finally, the lime you all have been waiting for! Thanks for being patient (or not so patient – I even like hearing that I'm updating too slowly – it means ya'll like the story!). I hope you enjoy the chapter. -Lex**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Scapegoat

Aizen walked the length of the great room on the large dais, glancing down from time to time at Hitsugaya. Restrained as he was, with his hands tightly bound behind his back, Hitsugaya still radiated a newfound confidence which even Aizen himself could not easily deny. A crowd of onlookers had gathered – courtiers and courtesans, merchants and other prominent members of the Keep, come to see the man accused of murdering the Regent.

"Citizens of Dragon's Keep," Aizen said, his voice resonant by virtue of the small Terran device attached to his tunic, "we are here to pass judgment upon one of your own, Lord Hitsugaya Toushirou." There were scattered murmurs through the crowd and even some hisses.

"The charges are thus," he continued, with a sideways glance at Hitsugaya. "That last night, with the intention of usurping the throne which he had long ago forsaken, Lord Hitsugaya willfully murdered his cousin, the rightful Regent of Dragon's Keep. He murdered the Lord Regent in a manner unworthy of the name of Ryuu, and in a cowardly fashion, by use of a fast-acting poison." There were whispers and gasps from the women in the crowd and hisses of anger from many of the men.

Hitsugaya ignored the crowed and stood, stone-faced, his turquoise eyes focused on Aizen with such intensity, they appeared to cut right through him.

"Today we mourn the loss of more than just a powerful Regent," Aizen said, reaching slightly towards the white casket which sat on the ground, at the edge of the gathering, "we mourn the loss of honor that has befallen the great clan of Ryuu which, for generations, has served the people of this Keep."

"The Council," Aizen explained, motioning to a group of elderly men seated on the dais, "has pronounced sentence for Lord Hitsugaya's crime and you, the people of Dragon's Keep, shall witness the punishment rendered."

The guards tightened their grip on Hitsugaya although he did not move; he continued to look only at Aizen. He knew what was coming, what he must endure. He knew the ancient tradition; he was prepared.

"The punishment for murder is, of course, death," Aizen explained, gently smoothing a bit of his hair from his face. "However," Aizen continued thoughtfully, "the ancients long decreed that death was not sufficient retribution for murder when it is carried out with premeditation. The ancient laws require more."

The crowd was now silent, their eyes trained on Aizen with an almost palpable intensity.

_They want blood,_ thought Hitsugaya. _My blood._

Aizen now walked over to Hitsugaya and, although the dark-haired man's face appeared composed and serene, the look in his eyes was one of unbridled pleasure. Hitsugaya met those dark eyes unflinchingly. _He hates all Serians,_ he realized, in that instant, _but he hates the Nobles even more because they possess what he does not – the power of the star stone._ He took a deep breath, fighting the fear which had begun to invade his calm.

Aizen glanced at the ring on Hitsugaya's finger and Hitsugaya, for a moment, wondered if Aizen knew the consequences of touching it. Aizen, however, merely smiled at Hitsugaya and said softly under his breath, "It will be mine when you are dead."

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, but said nothing in response.

"For millennia," Aizen announced, his voice quite regal, commanding, "the Nobles of Seriana have carried out such a sentence with due regard for its severity. I, as you, do not take my task lightly. I understand the ancient proscriptions regarding the star stones. But I also am bound by the laws of Seriana to render justice."

He leaned forward slightly and reached out to Hitsugaya's chest. "May the spirit of Lord Regent Ichimaru Gin be avenged with this act," he said. "And may your death, Hitsugaya Toushirou, come quickly."

_Ichigo,_ thought Hitsugaya, _I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing._

"_Take my strength, Toushirou,_" he heard, a distant voice in his mind. _"And trust me, old man."_

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and steeled himself. Aizen closed his fingers around Hitsugaya's star stone and yanked hard, breaking the silver chain on which it hung, and holding it out for those gathered to see. Hitsugaya swayed slightly, then fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"_Hold on, Toushirou,"_ came Ichigo's voice in his mind.

"_I've got him," _came a second voice, vaguely familiar, as the world around him faded and disappeared. Hitsugaya felt himself transported on icy wings to a place where the pain was lessened. He could survive this; he was strong enough.

"_Hyorinmaru,"_ Hitsugaya whispered, weakly.

"_Master,"_ replied the Dragon. _"You are safe, for now."

* * *

_

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo, who had been tending to the small fire, had fallen to his knees, gasping and clutching at his chest.

_Toushirou!_

"Ichigo" Rukia shouted again, her arm over his shoulders, supporting him from falling onto the ground.

"I'm alright," he whispered, his right hand grabbing at the star stone around his neck and holding it tightly. He opened his mind to hers.

"No," she moaned. "He'll die." The memory of having her star stone taken from her, months before, flashed through her mind.

Ichigo took a deep breath and released the stone in his hand, sitting up on his heels and still breathing hard. "Toushirou'll be alright," he said. "He has something you did not…"

"The Dragon," she said, relief plain in her voice.

"Aizen wouldn't risk taking the ring from his finger," Ichigo said. "The Dragon will keep him alive for now."

"Did the Council of Dragon's Keep truly believe that Toushirou murdered the Regent?" Rukia asked, shaking her head slightly.

"The Council is weak," Ichigo replied angrily, "they have long been under Aizen's control. Toushirou is an outsider to them – it would be easy for Aizen to convince them the red sun was green."

"How long do you think he can survive without the stone?" asked Rukia.

"Indefinitely, as long as the Dragon protects him," Ichigo answered, quite sure of his response. "But you know the ancient law better than I…" His voice trailed slowly off.

"They will kill him when the Twin Moons rise once more," she whispered.

"That's only two weeks away, by my guess," Ichigo added, somberly. "It will take us nearly that long to reach Dragon's Keep."

"What about Karin?"

"She is being held as Toushirou's accomplice. By law, she will be executed upon his death, regardless of how his death is accomplished."

"_What is the means of execution in Dragon's Keep,"_ Rukia wondered, not thinking to shield her thoughts from Ichigo.

"_Fire,"_ Ichigo replied.

* * *

They rode at the crack of dawn the next morning. The skies were gray, foreboding. The wind had begun to pick up and the distant sounds of thunderclaps could be heard from time to time over the mountains.

"I want to try to use my powers again," Rukia said, unexpectedly. They had not spoken for several hours, but as they moved along down the trail, she felt more and more compelled to try once more. The few times she had attempted to do so on their way to Anterra had been met with less than stellar results and, truth be told, she had hesitated to try again, not want to be disappointed.

"It can wait," Ichigo replied dismissively, more focused on the dull ache he could feel from Hitsugaya – a distant, haunting pain that cut him to the core. It had been at his urging that Hitsugaya had not invoked the Dragon's Powers – _he _had reassured his white-haired friend that help was not far away.

Rukia pulled the reins on her horse. Even without being in rapport with her, he knew she was angry with him. "No," she said, simply. "I went along with this…this…_marriage," – _she said the word as if it were an evil thing, thrust upon her unwillingly – "because the old man said it would allow us to use our powers together. I did it because I believed we might be able to stop this insanity." No sooner were the words out of her mouth, when she realized how she had nearly trampled upon his heart in speaking them. He looked more than wretched.

She pulled her horse alongside his and took his hand. "I'm sorry," she said. "You know that it meant more to me than just that, but…"

He smiled kindly at her. "I know," he said. "Our marriage didn't exactly happen the way either of us had planned it, did it?"

She took a deep breath and managed a smile. He released her hand and hopped down from his horse, then helped her off of hers. They walked the horses over to a small grouping of trees for them to graze.

"You're willing, then?" she asked.

"Hmm," he replied. Then, drawing his star stone he said, "We'll need to be in rapport, like before," he added. They had not practiced since the journey to Anterra.

She drew her stone as well, nodding to him and easily slipping into the tighter telepathic bond of rapport. Instantly, she understood why he had hesitated – a myriad number of Ichigo's thoughts touched her mind - fear for her safety, Hitsugaya's pain, the subtle guilt he felt for having put his friend at such risk and, above all, fear for their world and its future.

"_I am strong enough to share this, Ichigo. You must learn to trust me."_

"_It isn't lack of trust," came the reply. "I just didn't want to burden you…"_

_He felt the soothing touch of her consciousness brush his, supporting him, giving him hope. He wondered if this was something of what the old Fury had meant, about men and women and the special bond they used to share. A mutual strength and purpose._

"_I'm going to focus on that large rock, at the edge of the trail," she thought, understanding his concern that they not delay too long on their journey. "I will try to convert its structure, to collapse it onto itself."_

"_A diamond?" he asked._

"_Yes," she replied, "although I have not been successful in the past."_

_Ichigo took a deep breath and touched the spirit of Zangetsu within his soul. He would use this to rein in her powers, creating a psychic buffer to protect her physical body from the atomic manipulation of her gift. _

"_I'm ready," he said, feeling his arms warm with the power of the fury._

_Rukia focused her mind on the rock, a sharp-edged piece of boulder that looked as if it had tumbled down the mountainside with the melting of the winter snows. She reached for it, feeling the outside of it with her mind, touching its coldness, probing within using fingers of thought. Deeper and deeper she reached, until she was inside of the rock itself, noting the bonds which held it together. _

_Even as she reached, she could feel Ichigo's strength surround her, like a second skin. He had done this before, and she had resented it, concerned that he would interfere with her ability to sense the structure of an object, to understand what made a thing what it was. This time, however, she found his presence a help, not a hindrance. She could see more clearly now, unburdened by the fear that, should she fail, she would harm herself or others around her._

"_I see it," she told Ichigo silently, her mind one with his. "I can feel it, I understand its structure." The feeling of lucidity gave her hope that what Yamamoto had told them was true – that, together, they could accomplish what neither one individually could._

_She focused once more on the entire rock, pressing in on it from the outside now, creating pressure evenly from all sides, increasing it ever so slightly so she could begin to feel it form under her will. Harder and harder she pressed, and she could feel the boulder begin to warm from her power just as the star stone in her palm warmed to her touch._

"_I can feel it, Ichigo," she thought, allowing him to feel her joy at the power she commanded, to sense the feeling of oneness with the hard rock._

_She felt his strength again, supporting her, urging her on. She could feel other things as well – more of what she had sensed before, as well as a sense of euphoria within him that seemed to flow through her. She sensed the strength of the fury, felt his calm power burn within and flow through her stone and her mind, giving her more._

"_More, Ichigo," she shouted to him in her mind, "I'm so close. Lend me your strength as well."_

_To this, he responded gladly, and she felt her heart soar as she had not felt since they had lain together in the Overworld, unfettered by the realities of the real world around them or by any fear or embarrassment._

"_I see it," she cried, reaching out with her free hand as if to touch the stone._

_More and more, she felt the stone become pliable, as tiny bits of it broke and pressed in on itself, growing more and more compact._

"_Just a little longer," she whispered to him. "Almost there…"_

_The stone fragmented further, now glowing red with heat._

"_Almost there…"_

_For a moment, she could feel the stone begin to change – its internal structure begin to resemble something entirely different. And then, unexpectedly, the earth beneath their feet shook, and she found herself thrown backwards onto the hard ground, Ichigo grabbing her and pulling her quickly away from the rock, which had exploded into a thousand tiny pieces which flew about the air. _

_But the explosion did not end there. The dirt underneath the rock flew upwards, trees swayed as if blown by a gale-force wind, and the sky began to darken._

"_Rukia!" he yelled, as the rolled. "You must stop it before it becomes a chain reaction."_

_She held tightly onto the star stone and willed into submission the atoms that threatened to collide. "Stop!" she commanded them, with every ounce of her strength. "Enough!"_

They came to rest near the horses who, in the chaos, had bolted from the clearing.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, releasing her small body from his grip. She was covered in dirt and debris. There were several small scratches on her face and specks of blood had begun to appear.

"I'm fine," she said, more disheartened than anything else. "But if you hadn't been in rapport with me…" Her voice trailed off, as she imagined the entire side of the mountain reduced to rubble.

"That's why I'm here," he said, brushing the dirt from his eyes and smiling at her.

"I couldn't do it," she said, angry with herself. "Even after what the fury said, I still couldn't control it."

"But you're not hurt," Ichigo replied kindly, "and we were able to work together. You were able to stop the chain reaction."

Drops of rain had begun to fall as he pulled Rukia to her feet.

"It still won't be enough against the Terrans," she answered, frustration evident in her voice.

The rain began to fall in earnest now, and they mounted their horses, leaving behind a crater of dirt where the boulder had once stood.

"_I hope we won't have to use force against the Terrans,"_ Ichigo thought, wistfully, thinking of Chad. _"There has to be another way."

* * *

_

The descent from the mountains into the valley and the Silver River that lead into the land of Dragon's Keep was treacherous. The rain had not let up in hours, the trail had been slippery, and their horses had faltered several times, nearly landing Ichigo at the edge of a steep cliff.

Neither Ichigo nor Rukia were familiar with this country, although Ichigo knew of it through Hitsugaya. The journey from the Silver River into the City of Dragon's Keep would take them nearly a week and Ichigo knew that they would not get far soaking wet, and with few provisions. They would have to take their chances and find an inn in one of the small hamlets along the trail.

All along the trail they had seen signs of decay – fields lying fallow, malnourished animals - the kind of abject poverty Ichigo had never seen firsthand. _"Chad was right,"_ he thought, _"this is far more than just a natural disaster."_

At one point on their way, Ichigo noticed a Terran flyer overhead. Chad, he knew, respected the Compact and would never have sent such a machine deep into Serian lands without being asked to do so. _"There are factions within the Terran Empire agitating to exploit this planet. Let's just hope that Chad can hold them back."_

They arrived in a small town just after dark, exhausted and soaked to the bone. Ichigo, having helped Rukia down from her horse, tied the horses outside a small inn near the town center and knocked on the door of the inn. An elderly man opened the door and peered out into the pouring rain.

"We seek a room for the night," Ichigo said, nodding slightly to the older man. "My wife and I have traveled far and our horses are hungry."

An old woman peered out from behind the man and said, impatiently, "Touro, let them in before they freeze to death, you old fool," at which the man pulled the door open and let them inside.

"You look frozen to the bone," said the old woman, kindly. She turned to the man and saying, "Go and see to their horses."

"Thank you," said Ichigo, pushing back the hood of his cloak.

"My husband is a little slow these days," laughed the old woman kindly, "but he will make sure your horses are dried and fed."

Rukia shivered as she removed her cloak. Her hair was wet and plastered against her face and her cheeks were pale.

"You look terrible, my child," the old woman said. "Let me get you some dry things to change into and see what I can do about getting you both some warm stew. I have a pot over the fire that I keep on nights like this."

"That would be wonderful," said Rukia, shivering again.

The woman disappeared into another room and returned with a pile of clothing. "Nothing special here," she said, handing the clothes to Ichigo, "but they should fit and they're warm enough. Your room is at the top of the stairs." Rukia smiled wanly, and the old woman shooed her up the stairs, Ichigo in tow.

The room was simple, but warm. The old woman tossed several small rocks into the smoldering embers in the fireplace, and within minutes, a fired roared there, warming the room. Rukia looked surprised.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" she asked. Rukia shook her head. "Firestones," she explained. "Legend has it they are the shed scales of the dragons who once lived in the Keep."

"Dragons?" Ichigo asked.

"Not sure if I believe the legends," the old woman said, "but they work, don't they?" She wrapped a blanket around Rukia. "Get yourself dried up, my dear," she said kindly. "When you're ready for some food, come on downstairs, and I'll make sure you both eat your fill. By my reckoning, it looks like it's been days since you've eaten anything warm."

"We appreciate your kindness," Ichigo said, smiling.

"My name's Daletha," the old woman said. "And it's the least I can do. Wouldn't have travelers from other keeps speaking ill of our folk."

She smiled once again and closed the door behind her as she left. Rukia pulled the blanket more tightly about her.

"You have to get out of those wet clothes," Ichigo said, pulling what looked like a long underdress from the pile of clothing the old woman had left on the bed. "Your lips are nearly blue."

"I'm fine," Rukia insisted, taking off the blanket and laying it over a chair. "I'm just…" Her voice trailed off and Ichigo caught her as she fainted.

* * *

Rukia awoke several hours later, buried in blankets, two strong arms wrapped around her. She sighed contentedly for a moment, then abruptly pulled out of Ichigo's grasp and got out of the bed.

"What did you…?" she began, feeling the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks as she realized that he must have taken off her soaking clothing and put the dress on for her.

"You were freezing," he said, looking mortified. "It wasn't like that."

She walked over to the fireplace, rubbing her hands although, truthfully, they were already quite warm. After a moment, realizing how entirely ridiculous the situation was, she turned back to him and said, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's just that this situation is just so strange, I'm not sure what to think anymore." She looked down at her right wrist and realized she had been running her fingers over the copper bracelet quite absentmindedly.

"It's alright," Ichigo said, pushing the rest of the blankets off of himself and sitting up in the bed. He also was wearing the dry clothing the innkeeper's wife had provided. "I was worried about you, that's all. You passed out from the cold, so I…" His voice faded off.

"Daletha brought us some dinner," he said, gesturing to a small table in the corner. "I guess she figured we weren't going to make it downstairs anytime soon."

Rukia thought she caught the hint of a blush on his cheeks as he realized how this comment might have sounded, but she said nothing. If she was uncomfortable about their sudden marriage and the close and cozy surroundings in which they now found themselves, she had no doubt that he was, as well.

They ate in near silence, both of them famished. The fire crackled and spit from time to time, casting long shadows on the walls of the room. After they had both eaten their fill, Ichigo stood up and put a few more logs on the flames. He felt delicate arms encircled his waist from behind, pulling him close. Ichigo sighed, audibly.

"_How long are we going to dance around this, Ichigo?"_ Rukia asked silently, feeling him emotionally barricade himself against her. _"I can feel you fighting it."_

"_I'm afraid,"_ he admitted, letting her feel just the edge of the powerful emotion that welled up in him.

"_I know," _she answered, holding him tighter. _"I know how difficult this has been from you."_

"_I don't want to hurt you," _he said, his hands still at his sides. _"I remember what I almost did, months ago, how I almost…"_

She turned him around with far more strength that she appeared to have. "What you forget," she said, aloud, "is that I wanted you, too. Back then, and now."

He said nothing for a moment, fighting the feeling that the walls around him were closing in. He felt her pull him tighter against her and he closed his eyes.

"_You won't hurt me, Ichigo," _she said, reaching out and caressing his mind with hers. It was almost more than he could bear – far more powerful than even the touch of her flesh against his. She reached deeper as she felt the first, thin gauze of the barriers he had set against her fade away. _"He was right, the old Fury, he understood. You do, too. I know it."_

Deeper still she probed, pushing back the layers of fear with which he had surrounded himself. She saw his memory of her, in the Castle at Winter's Keep.

_"Don't you want me?" he whispered in her ear, and she saw herself shiver at the sound of hunger in his voice. She was naked, her dress lying on the floor._

_"Yes," she heard herself say, "but..."_

_"I need you, Rukia," he said, his voice husky, demanding._

_"Ichigo," she hear herself moan. "I want this…I want you, but not like this." She saw herself push him gently away. "It's too soon. You are too vulner…"_

_"Stay," he said, his voice commanding. She froze._

_"Ichigo," she heard Ukitake say in Ichigo's mind. "You do not want to do this. You will not be able to forgive yourself."_

_"Please leave," he told her, his voice strangled. She felt his shame and horror at his loss of control._

_"Ichigo," said Rukia, "I want this. I want you. It's just that…"_

_"Get out," he told her, and she knew that he was about to lose all control._

_"Ichigo." Her face was pale, tear-streaked._

_"Leave," he told her, angrily. He had to make her leave; he couldn't stand it any longer._

"No," she said, the memory now gone. She took his right hand in hers, their two copper bracelets clinking softly at their wrists. "I know what you felt; I know how you blame yourself."

"I deserve to be blamed," he whispered, his voice breaking. "I nearly…"

"You've grown stronger, Ichigo," she said, holding his hand tighter. "And I am no longer just the object of your desire. I am your wife."

She could feel his hand tremble slightly, this man who had been so strong, who had suffered so much, and who had always thought about her before himself. She pulled him gently over to the bed and sat down. He joined her, although but for his hand which she still held, he did not touch her.

She put her free hand to his chin and ran her fingertips along his strong jaw, then gently over his lips. His breath caught in his throat as she put her lips to his and kissed him sweetly - much like a lover's first kiss – with a promise of gentleness and love.

"I love you, Ichigo," she whispered softly. "I love who you were then; I love who you are now. I know your heart and your soul, and I am not afraid. I can feel the power of your emotion, but I embrace it."

"Rukia," he sighed, overwhelmed.

"_There is no need to speak," _she said in his mind.

And, without hesitation, her mouth met his and she inhaled the muskiness of him. She sighed, as their tongues met and she felt herself suddenly dizzy at the contact. And finally, after hesitating for so long, he reached his breaking point and gave in to his need for her – the need for her touch, for the feel of her skin against his, for the depths of her soul which she freely offered him.

He pushed her gently onto her back, kissing her lips once more, then kissing every inch of her face, her cheeks, her eyelids. He ran his lips gently over her neck, pausing momentarily to savor her reaction when he reached the sensitive arch of her neck and the skin underneath her ear. His fingers combed through her hair, feeling its silky smoothness and watching it flow over his palm like liquid.

"_Please, Ichigo,"_ she thought, urgently, _"let me see your soul. Let me know that you believe me when I tell you that I will love you regardless of your failings, of your secrets or of your pain."_

For a moment, he hesitated once more. He had never shared his soul with anyone but Zangetsu, and even that had never been this intimate nor had it left him feeling so _vulnerable._

_Is this what the old Fury had intended?_ Ichigo wondered. _Must we truly have no barriers between us in order to combine our powers?_

"There is nothing to fear, Ichigo," Rukia whispered, pulling off his shirt and gently running her fingertips over his skin. "This was meant to be – we both know it. Unless we can truly share our souls, we will never be satisfied and we will never grow stronger."

She was right, he knew. He knew that she would never betray him, that he could share everything with her. Even the secret of Sho and his people was safe with her, and he knew Sho would have approved. He closed his eyes and, focusing on that place within himself where the last of the barriers had been erected – the barrier to that place in his soul where the fury resided and where the deepest of his secrets were hidden – he guided her to the deepest recesses of his soul.

For a moment Rukia thought she had forgotten to breathe, as the overpowering emotions touched her own heart. She could feel hot tears against her cheeks – feel the power of his love for her and his fear of losing her. She reached out to embrace what she felt; she was unafraid, despite the intensity of his soul. She smiled through the tears and kissed him once again as he held her so tightly, she wasn't sure where she ended and he began.

And, in the fading light of the fire, they made love with their souls intertwined – the physical embodiment of the way they had loved each other in the Overworld months ago. And when neither of them could stand it anymore, their bodies joined in a passion that exhausted them both. The two bracelets seemed to glow from within, and the thin chain that bound them together snaked about their naked bodies, warming them and bathing them in a shimmering light of gold and blue.


	39. The Cataclysm

**Author's Note: I've been suffering from tendinitis the past four weeks, which is doing a bit better (finally!). Still, for the next few months, I'm going to have to take it easy and only update every 3-4 weeks. The good news (or bad, depending on your perspective, I suppose), is that Twin Moons is nearly complete. Only a few more chapters to go - I'm sure you can see the big battle looming! So bear with me on my slower updates for now and know that I am still here and writing, just hampered by a very sore right arm. Hope you enjoy the chapter! -Lex**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Cataclysm 

The early morning mist was cold on Ichigo's face; the sun had not yet risen. Rukia shivered beneath the blankets and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. They had ridden nearly all night, stopping only when Rukia had begun to fall asleep on her horse. Even Ichigo, whose body had been greatly strengthened by Zangetsu's spirit, felt tired to his core.

They had pitched their tent in a field at the edge of the mountains which led to Dragon's Keep. From here, they were only about four days from the great city itself, but the trails would lead upwards through the mountains and, without the light of the twin moons, would be treacherous.

"We should leave," Rukia said, rolling over and kissing him gently on the lips.

Ichigo smiled. For such a tiny woman, he had come to realize that Rukia had great physical strength in addition to the almost-frightening power of her mind.

Since the consummation of their marriage only days before, Ichigo had begun to sense a different quality to the connection of their souls. They now 'spoke' less frequently in their minds; instead sharing a deeper connection where words were not necessary to convey feeling or intent. From time to time, Ichigo could literally _see_ the world through Rukia's eyes. He guessed that she, too, had experienced this sensation.

There had been more changes to the quality of their mental connection, as well. Ichigo had forced himself to swallow his fear and let Rukia experiment once more with controlling her powers. She, in turn, had agreed that she would only try to transmute the structure of tiny objects, rather than risk the type of reaction that had occurred when she had attempted the technique on the large rock. There had been explosions, of course, but none of them on a scale of the one before. More importantly, however, Ichigo had begun to sense the technique behind Rukia's power; he had begun to understand the shape, feel, color and intensity of her stone, although he had never touched it. Each time she had used the star stone, he had been able to anticipate more of what she was about to do, and also to redirect her energies if they surged out of control. Still, he could not shake the feeling that they would be tested, and soon. The vision he had experienced of their future and of her death still haunted him, and he was filled with a sense of foreboding.

They began to climb into the Fire Mountains, the foothills quickly rising into higher peaks and the late-blooming trees replaced by sturdier evergreens. The temperature dropped as they ascended, and they replaced their light cloaks with heavy wool. It was past midday when they finally stopped to eat.

"We'll need to stop to replenish our food soon," Ichigo said, frowning at the meager bread and cheese they had left.

"There's no time for that, and you know it," Rukia replied. "We'll manage. If we have to leave the main trail to find a village, we'll be cutting it too close. We can stop when we reach Dragon's Keep."

An image of Hitsugaya, lying unconscious on the floor of a stone cell, flashed through Ichigo's mind, and he knew that Rukia now saw it as well. He closed his mind to hers and, dreading the effort, he reached out for Hitsugaya's soul and was immediately confronted with pain.

"_He is alive,"_ came the voice of the Dragon, sensing Ichigo's presence.

_And my sister?_

"_Alive,"_ the Dragon answered evenly. _"They are keeping her sedated and in a room with dampeners, but I can sense her life force."_

_We are coming,_ Ichigo said, more to reassure himself than the Dragon itself. _Please keep them safe until then._

The link was broken and Ichigo realized he was sweating profusely, despite the bitter cold.

"What did you see?" Rukia asked, keenly aware that Ichigo had walled himself off to her mind.

"They are alive," he replied, stoically. Rukia frowned, but did not press the issue.

* * *

They reached the highest point of the pass through the Fire Mountains two days later. Until then, the weather had cooperated, although on Seriana, summer in the high elevations was still bitterly cold. Their food supplies had been, by now, completely depleted. Fortunately, fresh water was still plentiful, and Ichigo had managed to kill several small rabbithorn in the bushes so there was meat along with the rare berries or nuts they foraged in the forest.

By midday on the third day of their travel through the mountains, however, a stiff wind began to rise from the southwest – a sign of impending bad weather. They had expected the heavy rains, but it slowed their progress greatly, forcing them to take shelter from time to time in their tent or, if they could find one, a cave. Rukia's experiments with rocks had now progressed enough that she could easily heat them with her star stone, providing them with the warmth of a fire, even when the tinder they might scavenge was too wet to light.

_Only two more days, and we should be able to see the City of Dragon's Keep,_ Ichigo thought, his cloak pulled tightly about him as they began to descend the pass. Rukia's relief was palatable – he did not need to hear her thoughts to understand this.

That night, they slept under a rock ledge, using the tent to protect them from the wind that blew in from the side of the mountain. The clouds, thankfully, withheld their fury, and they made love under the warm blankets and fell asleep entwined, their bellies and their hearts full.

That night was the first night Ichigo heard the voice of Zangetsu since they had reached the mountains. _"They are coming,"_ Zangetsu whispered to Ichigo in a dream.

Ichigo, sitting bolt upright and knocking the blankets off of both of them, gently touched Rukia. She blinked sleepily and looked up at him, surprised.

"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately conscious of his fear.

"We have to leave," he replied. "I can't explain it, but there is something wrong. We're not safe here." They said little more to each other as they quickly gathered and packed their belongings, lashing them to the horses, who had also spent the night under the stone shelter.

They mounted their horses and started down the path. Ichigo continued to reach out with his mind to sense what it was that Zangetsu had felt. The Fury had been able to tell Ichigo little more than there were people, nearby, in large numbers. Now Ichigo could feel it as well.

_Terrans? Serians? Friend or foe?_ Ichigo could only sense a jumble of minds and thoughts, none of which reassured him in the least.

Several miles down the trail, as the first light of dawn began to break through the clouds, Ichigo's feeling of foreboding grew tenfold. _We have to get off the trail, Rukia,_ he thought, leading his horse off the path and in through the dense trees. _Keep your mind linked with mine, and keep your horse following closely._

As they rode, Ichigo realized with some alarm that the trees had begun to thin about them.

"_Don't move!"_ he thought, pulling back on the reins of his horse abruptly. Rukia stopped, and Ichigo closed his eyes.

"_What do you hear?"_ Rukia asked, closing her eyes as well. The wind through the trees was almost a roar, and she struggled to hear anything else.

"_A sound…,"_ Ichigo thought. _"Something familiar…"_ He shivered as an image floated into his mind of something dark, metal. His eyes snapped open.

"Rukia!" he shouted, dismounting his horse and giving it a hard tap on the hind quarters. He held his arms out to her and she jumped from her horse, landing delicately on the soft moss below. "We have to get out of here – now!"

The wind whipped about them and, with it, came the now clearly-recognizable hum of Terran flyers from overhead.

"_They know we're here?" _she thought, desperately, as they ran for a rocky outcropping about fifty yards away.

"_Yes," _he replied, _"I'm sure of it."_

"_Maybe they're friendly," _she thought, hopefully, but she knew from his fear that they were not.

"_Chad would have contacted me if he were sending men this way. No, these are Aizen's men," _thought Ichigo, as they ran, hand in hand. _"Aizen must have guessed we're coming and sought to intercept us."_

"_Do you think they've spotted us?"_

"_I'm not sure," _he said, _"there are too many minds for me to get a fix on any specific thoughts. But they're looking for us - I'm sure of it."_

They reached the rocks a minute later and Ichigo drew his cloak over both of them, hoping to shield them from view of the Terrans. The wind whipped about them as the flyers buzzed overhead, the sound of the machines roaring like ancient dragons, disrupting the peaceful mountainside.

Ichigo heard the sound of lasers powering up and turned, covering Rukia with his own body. Nearby, they could hear an explosion; dirt and rocks flew up from the newly-formed crater, hitting Ichigo hard in the back.

"_Are you alright?"_ he heard Rukia say silently. He could sense her fear and growing panic.

"_I'm fine,"_ he replied, thankful for the added protection he enjoyed from Zangetsu, whose spirit had physically shielded him from the sharper, more dangerous projectiles, _"but we can't stay here long."_

Ichigo reached out with his mind, surveying the mountainside for better shelter, wondering if they would have to risk revealing their powers in order to stop the Terrans. It would be necessary, sooner or later to do so, but Ichigo had hoped they would be able to wait until the confrontation at Dragon's Keep – it would only help their cause to have the benefit of surprise before combining forces with Hitsugaya and Karin to make their stand.

"_The air currents are stronger at the top of the mountain, where it's flat,"_ Rukia thought, conveying a mental image of the open area several hundred feet from where they now huddled. _"I can sense the instability in the atmosphere in that place,"_ she added, as explanation. _"The flyers will have difficulty maintaining their position there, even with their powerful engines."_

Ichigo smiled, once more impressed with her presence of mind and keen analytical skills. Still, he hesitated. _"We will be more vulnerable to their attacks in the open,"_ he thought, with concern. _"Their weapons may be less reliable if they cannot maintain their position, but if they get near us…"_

"_You must trust me, Ichigo,"_ came her reply, and he felt the reassuring touch of her mind with his. _"I can make the going even more treacherous for them."_

Ichigo frowned; he knew she was right. Her ability to manipulate matter was not just confined to manipulating things like rocks – she could also control lighter elements with the same technique, like the clouds and the wind.

"_Trust me,"_ she repeated, as another explosion shook the ground nearby. _"You can use your ability to shield us from their weapons."_

"_I cannot shield us for long from lasers," _he reminded her.

"_All we'll need is a minute or two for me to get into place,"_ she explained, visualizing her plan for him to see. _"You will be with me all the time."_

"_Alright," _he replied, pulling out his star stone and laying it in his palm. _"Just promise me you won't try anything more than just manipulating the air currents."_

She had not time to reply, for in that instant one of the Terran weapons hit only feet away from them, and he grabbed her hand and flew like the wind away from the rocks. The largest of the boulders exploded into tiny fragments, and Ichigo grasped his stone tighter, enveloping them in a shimmer of blue light. From within their cocoon, they could see large fragments of the boulders fly towards them, hit the energy field, and bounce off onto the ground.

"Run, Rukia!" he shouted aloud, grabbing her left hand, knowing she now held her own star stone in her right. They ran upwards towards the treeless plain above, their movement accompanied by flashes of light from overhead. The first blasts missed them by only feet, and Ichigo's shield held firmly, but when they reached the bald top of the mountain, they stopped as she held out her stone. One of the lasers hit the shield, creating a rainbow of light which reflected off into the air around them.

"_I need you, Zangetsu,"_ thought Ichigo, desperately, at the limits of his own power. A subtle surge of energy ran through his chest and into his palm. The stone warmed, and the shield held once more, as the lasers came into contact with it.

"_I cannot hold it much longer either,"_ Ichigo heard the Fury say, in his mind. _"Two, perhaps three more strikes, only…"_

"_Rukia,"_ Ichigo thought desperately, _"we're nearly out of time."_

She nodded almost imperceptibly, her eyes now closed, visualizing the scene in her mind.

"_The flyers are most vulnerable to downdrafts," _Ichigo thought, remembering his own training on Terra on the principles of flight.

The wind began to blow hard, starting at the ground and sweeping upwards. From their vantage point, Ichigo counted at least a dozen of the machines. In his mind's eye, he could see Rukia visualize the shape of the air as circular. Up it blew, then down again like a cascade. Seven of the flyers backed off the mountain, escaping to higher altitudes to compensate for the powerful winds. One of the remaining five hovered overhead, then tilted frighteningly onto its side and was blown into a stand of trees a few hundred yards from where Ichigo and Rukia stood. The trees erupted into flames, the fire fanned by the winds.

Another laser hit the energy field around them, and it flickered slightly.

"_I can't hold it much longer, Rukia," _Ichigo thought desperately. _"Maybe only one more hit."_

Rukia frowned in concentration and another of the remaining ships was caught in the downdraft. The ship blew off the side of the mountain, crashing into the steep rock face and exploding into a ball of fire. Another blast from one of the three remaining ships and the energy surrounding Rukia and Ichigo disappeared. Ichigo now pulled her out of the line of fire of another ship, even as a third ship crashed to the ground and exploded.

"We have to run, Rukia," Ichigo shouted over the din of the roaring wind and the engines of the remaining ships nearby. In the distance, he could see a group of ships hovering out of range of the fierce winds, ready to strike.

"No!" she yelled, "I can do this."

He pulled her away, even as he felt the warmth of a laser cut through the air nearby. He felt himself flying through the air, caught up in the shock wave from the explosion. He landed on the ground, several yards away from her. His shoulder ached, he felt slightly dizzy. There was a smoking crater where they had once stood.

"_No!"_ he thought, realizing that he had seen this all before. _"The vision. That was here. That is __now!" _He tried to pull himself up. _"Rukia, we have to get out of here. I've seen this; I know what will happen. You will…"_

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice interrupted his thoughts, barely audible over the din of the Terran transport vehicles. She reached down and pulled him back to his feet.

"Get out of here!" he shouted at her, regaining his footing and drawing his sword.

"No! Let me help you!" she rejoined, angrily.

"You're not ready," he snapped back, knowing what she intended to do.

A flash of light, then an explosion, and Ichigo moved out of the way, just in time to avoid another blast from the flyers. He aimed his sword upwards. The aircraft shimmied slightly in the air, off-balance, its pilot compensating for the air current. Another flyer descended rapidly, targeting him, aiming between where he and Rukia stood.

"Rukia!" he shouted, as the flyer wobbled and missed them both by yards. Dirt flew everywhere, hitting his face, stinging his eyes. They were targeting him; he was convinced of it. He had to lead the flyers away, or they would hurt her as well.

"_I know what you're thinking,_" she thought, angrily._ "You still haven't learned, after all these months spent together, have you? You say that you know I am strong, and you still push me away."_

He ignored her and raised his sword once again, tracing a line on the ground. A wall of deep blue light sprang up from the grass, separating them.

"Damn you, Ichigo!" she shouted. "Don't treat me like a child!"

He ran towards the forest, knowing she would not be able to follow immediately, turning around from time to time to draw the fire away from her. And then he felt it, a tremor that rose from deep within the mountainside, growing in intensity, beginning to shake the trees.

"No!" he shouted, looking back at her. She stood, her black hair flying about her face as though she stood in the center of a whirlwind. The light that radiated from her arms was as bright as the sun. "No! You're not ready."

He reached out to her with his mind, bridging the physical distance between them. He dropped his sword and instinctively touched his stone to the copper bracelet on his wrist. It grew hot, and he felt his skin burn where it touched. He ignored the pain as the bracelet seared his flesh, and strengthened the link between their minds.

He could feel her power grow exponentially, and he understood what she was about to do. _"Rukia, stop this!"_ he shouted, using the command voice he had sworn he would not use again.

For a moment, she froze. Then broke free of his power and slowly turned to look at him, her violet eyes almost black with focus. _"No, Ichigo,"_ he heard her say. _"This is the only way. You must believe in __our__ strength. You must believe it me."_

"Rukia, no!" he shouted, his voice lost in a roar that seemed to come from the earth itself. He reached out for her, visualizing the golden chains that linked their souls together – reaching out for her mind and soul. He felt the warmth of her spirit join with his, saw the scene through her eyes and felt the terrifying power build within her.

"_Zangetsu,"_ he thought once more, _"lend me your power!"_

He felt another surge of power course through his body; it felt hot, almost unbearable, as it if would consume him.

"_Rukia," _he thought desperately, _"allow me to guide you!" _

The mountain exploded around them in a hail of rocks and fire.


	40. Dragon's Keep

**Author's Note (KIRIBAN)****: I know, FINALLY, right? ;-) To make up for my overly-slow update, I'm going to offer a kiriban - I will write a one-shot for the 675****th**** reviewer. Your choice of pairing and your choice of whether you want a stand-alone one-shot, or a one-shot for my Gastrosexual Bleach series (in which case you choose the food and the pairing). If the 675****th**** review is anonymous (i.e. someone without a fanfiction account), I will take the next signed review to win. ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - I'm sorry my arm can't handle responding to all the reviews, like I've done in the past. I hope you'll forgive me!**

**Just a few more chapters to go now. Thanks for your patience and, don't worry, I always finish my stories. This story is NOT an exception. I'm still writing slower than before, though, to keep my arm feeling good (it is better – maybe around 90% now - thanks for all the well-wishes!). Next Bleach update will be Akuma (although I haven't forgotten about Ctrl-Alt-Del)! Hope you enjoy the chappie! –Lex**

**PS to Glon Morski: Yeah, I know it's a shorter chapter than you'd like, lol! Sumimasem! My brain just seems to be working in short bursts these days!**

Chapter Forty: Dragon's Keep

Rukia rolled over, feeling the soft grass beneath her. The air was rank with destruction. The once-tranquil mountainside was scorched, but for the area in which she lay. She wondered vaguely if Ichigo's shield had protected her from the explosions.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, getting to her feet, feeling for his presence, but sensing nothing. _"Ichigo!"_

She rubbed her eyes, which burned from the acrid smoke. She could see bits of twisted metal, sitting in the high branches of the surrounding trees, now devoid of branches, charred.

"Ichigo!" she yelled again and, realizing she still held her matrix tightly in her hand, she reached out with her mind, searching for him. _"Please, Ichigo. Please answer me!"_

She tried to remember where he had been before the world had exploded, when she had used her stone to destroy the flyers. He had reached out to her; he had grounded her power.

"_Ichigo, please! Don't you dare leave me."_

She remembered the sound of the engines, roaring overhead. She remembered reaching out with her power, touching those powerful engines and the source that powered them. She had been _inside_ the engines; she had seen their interconnected parts, felt the manner in which the power source moved those parts. And when she had finally understood, she had gone deeper within the power source and she had changed the structure of the fuel within, forcing it to expand past the confines of the metal which contained them. And all the while, she had felt Ichigo's presence, guiding her power, protecting her, forcing the power outwards so that it would not re-enter her body.

"Ichigo!" she yelled again, making her way past several large, twisted pieces of metal which still smoked. She put her hand over her mouth, trying not to inhale the dust and smoke.

And then she saw him, no more than ten yards away. His body was covered in blood, his clothes barely covering his skin, his face almost unrecognizable.

"Ichigo!" she yelled, as she ran now, stumbling over rocks and more metal, ignoring the burning in her eyes. She reached him and dropped to her knees, putting her free hand to his face and gripping the star stone tighter still. _"Ichigo!"_

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up into a pair of violet ones. He smiled warmly. "There's a Terran expression," he whispered, "_Never underestimate the power of a woman_."

"You idiot," said Rukia, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You nearly got yourself killed fighting me. I told you we could do this together. You should have trusted me." She reached down and wiped dirt and blood off his face with her hand.

Ichigo struggled to sit up, wincing and grabbing his chest with one hand. There were only small shreds of his shirt left. A large, long gash ran across his chest. It was already healing.

"_Zangetsu,"_ he thought.

"_It was the least I could do,"_ the Fury replied in Ichigo's mind.

Rukia held out her hand and helped Ichigo up, then promptly grabbed him and held him without saying a word.

"Hey," he said, smiling and kissing her on the top of her head, "I'm fine."

"When I saw that wound," she said, "I thought…" Her voice trailed off and he reached down and kissed her.

"What did you just say about trusting?" he quipped, wiping away her tears. She ran her hand over his chest; the wound was now nearly healed. "Apparently Zangetsu has been holding back on me," he said, laughing now.

"I had heard the legends of the Furies' healing abilities," she said, her hand still gently resting on his chest.

They heard noises from across the devastated mountaintop. Ichigo looked around, finding his sword several yards away amidst the debris. Through the still-simmering wreckage of the flyers and the sound of the rain, they could hear the sound of voices. Ichigo tried to reach out to touch the consciousnesses of the newcomers, but found that he was still too weak to use his stone. He could tell only that they were Serian.

"Stay behind me, Rukia," Ichigo said. Rukia, however, had drawn her own sword and was now glaring angrily at him.

"I fight by your side," she said in a voice so determined, Ichigo's only response was to smile wearily. Overhead, dark clouds now covered the sky. Heavy drops of rain began to fall, washing the dirt and blood from Ichigo's face and arms.

"Who is there?" Ichigo demanded, his feet planted firmly apart, ready to fight.

"Ichigo!" came a familiar male voice, through the mist.

"Renji?" Ichigo's face broke into a full-fledged grin, and he embraced the redhead enthusiastically. He then turned and smiled at the other man, embracing him as well. "Shuuhei. It's good to see you both."

"Princess," said Renji, with a quick bow to Rukia. Shuuhei smiled broadly at Rukia.

"What happened here?" Renji asked as the smoke started to dissipate in the heavy rain.

"The Terrans must have figured out we were here," Ichigo explained.

"Terrans? But I thought you were friends with the Governor," Shuuhei asked, disbelieving.

"I doubt Chad knows anything about this," Ichigo replied. "Aizen seems to have his own faction of fighters and equipment."

"How is that possible?" Renji asked, frowning.

"There are those within the Empire who wish to see this planet devastated," Ichigo replied darkly. "Chad was worried about this."

"What use is this planet to the Terrans if it's destroyed?" Shuuhei asked.

"The Terrans want what is _underneath_ the soil," Rukia supplied. "They want to use it to power their machines and their colonies."

"Aizen has been working with these planet wreckers," Ichigo added, "helping them to poison the earth so that plants will no longer grow. Toushirou knew this, too. It made him more of a liability for Aizen."

"Where is the little devil?" Renji asked, frowning.

"He's being held by Aizen," Ichigo explained. "He is to be executed in just a few days now. We were on our way there when we were attacked."

"Is there something else you're not telling us, cousin?" Shuuhei asked, studying Ichigo's wrist.

Ichigo smiled. "Rukia is now my wife," he said, his face lighting up.

"Married?" Renji ventured, almost uncomprehending. "When?"

"It's a long story," Ichigo replied. "And the _when_ of it is a little hard to explain. I promise I will tell you, sometime, Renji. For now, all you need to know is that we had a little encouragement to get married sooner, rather than later."

"May you live long lives together," Shuuhei said, formally, repeating the Serian custom of congratulating bride and bridegroom.

"May you live long lives together," said Renji, bowing as well. "Fury's Keep is fortunate to have you as consort to the Regent."

Rukia smiled. "Thank you both," she said. "But I think it would be in my husband's best interest if we sought some shelter from this rain. He is still recovering from his wounds."

"We saw a small cave a short ways past here," Shuuhei said, pulling off his cloak and putting it over Ichigo's nearly naked body over Ichigo's protests. "We can rest there. Our horses are nearby."

They headed off in the direction of the cave, Ichigo walking with his arm around Renji's shoulder, Rukia and Shuuhei following close behind. Ichigo filled Renji and Shuuhei in on what had transpired since they had last seen each other.

By the time they reached the cave, Renji's shoulders were tight with rage. "Bastard," he growled, his faced nearly as crimson as his hair. "So he murdered Gin and intends to take the throne at Dragon's Keep. For what purpose?"

"I can only guess that Dragon's Keep is just a stepping stone," Ichigo said. "He probably intends to use that position to convince those in power that the only way to deal with Seriana is with a heavy hand. Executing Toushirou would also show the Serians that he will not tolerate dissent. I have no doubt Aizen will try to overthrow the duly-appointed government in Anterra, as well."

"But won't the Empire stop him?" Shuuhei asked. "They are the ones who appoint the Governor, after all."

"If he can hand Seriana to them," Ichigo said, scowling, "they would be more than appreciative. They've struggled for centuries to claim this world for their own. They'd no doubt recognize Aizen's governance and pretend as though they planned the entire coup."

"So what is your plan?" Renji asked, as Rukia warmed several of the large rocks in the cave.

Shuuhei tossed Ichigo a set of dry clothes. "The final confrontation will be in Dragon's Keep," Ichigo said as he pulled the shirt over his head. "I know that much. We will first rescue my sister and Toushirou from Aizen."

"And then?" asked Renji, skeptical.

"I'm not really sure yet," Ichigo admitted. "We have no army, although I've sent word to Thendara."

"You intend to defeat Aizen with just a handful of Nobles?"

"Serian armies don't stand a chance against the Terran weapons, Renji," Ichigo said, sitting down in front of the small fire Shuuhei had started and rubbing his hands to warm them. "This war must be fought with Seriana's own unique abilities."

"A war fought entirely with the power of the star stones?" Shuuhei interjected.

"You saw the mountain, Shuuhei," Ichigo said. "We defeated the Terrans without the use of conventional weapons."

"I understand how their weapons work," Rukia offered.

"But the last time you…," Renji began.

"We've worked out a few kinks," laughed Ichigo. Renji looked confused. "Sorry," Ichigo added, "Terran expression. I meant that we've figured out how to work together to control Rukia's power."

Renji's mouth nearly dropped open and he stared at Rukia. "You mean that _you_ did all that? Up on the mountaintop?"

Rukia smiled. "I had a little help."

* * *

They left the next morning, having found Ichigo and Rukia's horses grazing further down the mountain. Several hours later, they reached the high foothills of Dragon's Keep. Below them, they could see the outskirts of the city and, in the far distance, the castle.

The ride down the mountainside was uneventful, something which, in and of itself, gave Ichigo pause. Certainly Aizen would not give up so easily, having located them once before. He would know now that they were on their way to the city. _"No,_" thought Ichigo, _"they will be waiting for us in the city. They won't risk attacking out in the open again."_

Once inside the city gates, it became apparent to Ichigo and the others that something unusual was about to transpire. There were few people near the wall around the city, but as they drew nearer to the castle, the crowds grew.

Rukia stopped to buy something to eat for them from a local vendor. "It's quite busy here today," she remarked casually, hoping to glean some information from the shopkeeper.

"Aye," said the old woman as she handed Rukia several small loaves of bread, "'tis a dark day, my lady. They will punish the son of the former regent at sundown tonight. Killed his cousin, the King Gin Ichimaru, in cold blood they say."

"Today?" Rukia choked, looking back at Ichigo, Renji and Shuuhei in horror. "Thank you, ma'am," she said, taking the bread and following the three men to a quieter street off the main square.

"They've moved up the execution," Ichigo said, frowning. "Aizen's probably worried. He must suspect we're here."

"What now?" Rukia asked.

"I need to contact the Dragon," Ichigo said, turning his back to the passing people and pulling out his star stone. Renji and Shuuhei quietly moved so they stood, their backs against Ichigo's, keeping him out of view. Beneath their cloaks, their hands rested lightly on their swords.

"He can do that?" Shuuhei asked Rukia, incredulously.

"The Furies share a common ancestry with other ancient creatures," Rukia explained quickly. "Ichigo has been able to incorporate many more of Zangetsu's abilities since we left Thendara three months ago."

The star stone warmed to his touch and Ichigo closed his eyes, oblivious to the sounds of the square. He reached out for the Dragon warily, knowing that he had no right to rouse such a creature without being given leave to do so. He would wait for it to respond.

"_You are the one who the Guardian calls 'friend'?" _

"_I am Toushirou's friend,"_ Ichigo replied, allowing the Dragon to freely touch his mind. _"I have come to help him."_

"_I have felt your presence before in his mind," _the Dragon replied. _"You are unlike the other humans."_

"_I share my soul with that of a Fury, the one called 'Zangetsu'," _Ichigo answered.

"_An Ancient One," _said the Dragon, its curiosity clearly aroused. _"He gave up his life for you?"_

"_I didn't deserve it," _Ichigo replied, truthfully. _"But I am grateful, all the same."_

"_I do not know what you seek from me, friend of the Guardian,"_ said the Dragon, after a pause. _"I cannot do your bidding. I answer only to the Guardian."_

"_You will not help us, then?"_ Ichigo asked.

"_I answer to none other than the Guardian,"_ the Dragon repeated coolly.

"_But the Guardian cannot command you," _Ichigo pressed. _"He will die."_

"_I answer only to him," _Hyorinmaru replied.

Ichigo's eyes opened; the connection was severed.

"Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo frowned. "I was able to reach the Dragon, but he broke the connection. Maybe he doesn't trust me."

Renji raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly, "Sounds like the Dragon shares his master's opinion of you, Ichigo. Hitsugaya was always a handful."

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "Leave it to you, Renji, to joke around at a time like…"

"Why do you believe the Dragon would not trust Lord Kurosaki?" came a voice from behind them.

Renji pulled his sword, aiming it at the speaker - a young boy with white hair and turquoise eyes. The boy gazed directly at Renji, unfazed by the sword aimed at his heart.

"Stand down, Renji," Ichigo ordered, looking the boy over with interest.

"_You know who I am, don't you, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_ Ichigo heard in his mind. Ichigo inclined his head to the boy almost imperceptibly.

"He recognized you, Ichigo," Renji protested, his eyes narrowed, his weapon still raised. "If anyone were to find out who you are, you would be in dan…"

"I said, stand down, Renji," Ichigo said, his voice commanding as he cut across Renji. "I know who he is."

Renji looked surprised, but did as he was told, resheathing his weapon but placing himself between the boy and Ichigo.

"My name is Ryuu," said the boy, glaring back at Renji. "I am a friend."

"I am honored," said Ichigo, bowing deeply to the boy. Renji looked at Shuuhei in surprise. "These men are my bodyguards, Hisagi Shuuhei and Abarai Renji. This," he said, gesturing to Rukia, "is my queen and consort."

The boy bowed to Rukia, who reciprocated the gesture and looked at Ichigo. "I will help you save the Guardian," said Ryuu, ignoring the surprised looks on Shuuhei and Renji's faces.

"Help us?" Renji repeated. "How can a little brat like you…?"

Ichigo put his hand on Renji's shoulder and gently moved him out of the way. "We are honored to have your help, Lord Ryuu."

"_Lord_ Ryuu?" Shuuhei ventured, cautiously. Rukia looked at Ichigo again.

"_Is he…?" _she asked, silently.

"_Yes,"_ Ichigo replied.

"There is a small inn nearby," said Ryuu, glancing around. "We must talk."

* * *

"He's _what?"_ Renji practically shouted, choking slightly on his words. They stood inside a room at the inn, Shuuhei by the door, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You may address me directly," said Ryuu, looking at Renji with eyes that glittered like the blue of a glacier. "I am perfectly capable of understanding you in this form."

"Lord Ryuu is Hyorinmaru," Ichigo said. "The Dragon."

"The Dragon? But he's just a…"

"It is not difficult for me to assume human form," Ryuu replied with an icy expression that reminded Renji so much of Hitsugaya that he nearly burst out laughing. "Would you rather draw attention to yourselves by arriving at the Castle Square accompanied by an ice dragon?"

"No," Renji answered with amusement, "although it would certainly be an interesting sight, wouldn't it?"

For a moment Ryuu said nothing, instead studying Renji's face. Then, with a ghost of a smile on his lips, he reached out and placed his hand gently Renji's chest. Renji, taken aback by the gesture, did not move. Ryuu's smile deepened. "You are not as you would seem, Abarai Renji," he said. "You would play the fool, but you are clever and loyal – admirable traits."

Renji blinked in disbelief and looked at Ichigo, who shrugged and smiled. "Well, it _is_ the truth, Renji," Ichigo said, with a smirk.

"What do you know of Toushirou, my lord?" Rukia asked.

"Without his stone, he is powerless to fight Aizen," Ryuu answered. "But as long as he wears the dragon's ring, I can keep him alive."

"Alive, that is," Shuuhei interjected, "unless someone decides to kill his body."

"True," Ryuu replied. "The ring only protects his mind. He will need your help."

"And Karin?" asked Ichigo. "Where is she?"

"She is being held in a chamber with telepathic dampers, so that she will not escape," Ryuu explained. "She is to be put to death with the Guardian this evening."

"Shuuhei, Renji," said Ichigo, his casual manner now replaced by that of a king as he stood tall, his bearing keenly focused on the task at hand. Both men stood at attention. "I want you to take a look around the Castle Square. If we are going to rescue Toushirou and Karin, we'll need to get the lay of the land. We'll also need a place to hide, once we recover them."

"Yes, my lord," said Renji formally, bowing low. Ichigo returned the bow, and the two men headed out of the room and out of the inn, towards the castle.

Ichigo turned to face Ryuu. "I understand that no one commands you but the Guardian," he said.

"That is true," replied the Dragon. "Nevertheless, I am not prohibited from acting in his best interests. I will do whatever is necessary to secure his safe release."

"Good," Ichigo said, noting the mischievous look on Ryuu's face with interest. "I would like to share my plan with you."

Ryuu smiled.


	41. The Battle for Dragon's Keep PART ONE

Chapter Forty-One: The Battle for Dragon's Keep (Part One)

Hitsugaya Toushirou was vaguely aware of noise. It hovered on the periphery of his consciousness like an annoying gnat buzzing around his head and, no matter how hard he tried to mentally swat it away, it continued to pursue him tenaciously. He looked around, but saw nothing other than a large field of warm, green grass; he felt nothing save the cool wind on his cheeks.

_Leave me alone,_ he thought, as the noise tugged at him almost painfully.

He couldn't remember how long he had been in this place. He knew only that it had been longer than a day, less than a year. Time here had no real meaning. He had, on occasion, vaguely wondered where 'this place' was. But each time he began to wonder, the noise would grow louder and the pain would return – an aching, insistent pain.

There were also memories here; memories that were filed with things other than the pain. And yet, each time he tried to reach for the memories, the pain would return and he would give up, resigned to the peaceful monotony of the vivid green of the grass and nearly turquoise-blue of the sky. It was far easier to tolerate than the pain.

More noise now, and something else: movement, at the edge of his vision. He turned his head slightly to one side, but it vanished. He wondered if he had imagined it, whether the boredom that threatened to overwhelm him had driven him to create an image of _something_. He closed his eyes, but the noise grew louder still.

_Damn._

He stood up and looked around. Nothing had changed. The sky was still blue, the grass still soft.

"_Guardian."_

He spun around to look at the place where he had heard the voice, but there was nothing there.

_I really am losing my mind,_ he thought, sullenly.

"_He does not want to listen," _the voice said, sounding clearer still.

"_Old man, we need your help."_ A second voice now, vaguely familiar.

_Go away!_

Hitsugaya lay back down on the grass and closed his eyes. After several minutes, he became acutely aware that the temperature had dropped around him and he shivered, in spite of himself.

"_Toushirou."_

"Who's there?" Hitsugaya asked, shivering again and opening his eyes. The sound of massive wings beating the air made him sit up in surprise. An enormous shadow passed overhead, and he felt droplets of icy water splatter his face. "What the hell…?" He blinked several times to reassure himself that he was not dreaming, as an enormous silver dragon passed just feet above him.

He stood up again. This time, he was not alone. A young boy with turquoise eyes stood several feet away. Behind him was a man with violently orange hair. The man was grinning.

"Welcome back, old man," said Ichigo with a mischievous grin. "We've missed you."

Hitsugaya frowned. "What do you want? Why are you here, in this place?" He knew this man, and he knew the boy, but he did not appreciate their intruding upon his solitude.

"Aizen took your star stone," Ichigo replied. "We thought you might want to get it back."

Hitsugaya tilted his head slightly to the side, studying the pair with a mixture of surprise and irritation. He began to remember – the crowd, the dark-haired man who had killed his cousin, the overwhelming pain when his stone had been taken from him.

"I should be dead," he said finally, the truth of Ichigo's words sinking in.

"You can thank Hyorinmaru for keeping you alive," Ichigo answered. "But you can't stay in this place forever. And even if you could stay, Aizen plans to execute you and my sister tonight. You would have no body to return to."

"What do you need me to do?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at Hyorinmaru resignedly.

* * *

Renji and Shuuhei arrived back at the inn two hours later.

"What did you find out?" asked Ichigo.

"The execution is set for sunset. That's about three hours from now," replied Renji somberly. "Both Hitsugaya and Karin are being held in the dungeons."

"What about the Terrans?" asked Rukia.

"Aizen has at least several platoons of Terrans at his disposal," Renji answered. "They're not in uniform and I wasn't able to learn much about them. It's pretty clear they are not acting on Anterra's orders or the Governor's. From what I can tell, they take their orders directly from Aizen himself."

"Flyers?" Ichigo asked.

"At least a dozen. Fully armed," Shuuhei replied. "And there's something else."

"Yes?"

"At least a dozen of the Terrans are guarding something inside the castle," answered Shuuhei.

"Any idea what it is?" Ichigo asked, looking concerned.

"None," Renji replied. "I tried to use my stone to look into the minds of the guards, but it's pretty clear they don't know what it is, either."

"A weapon, perhaps?" Hyorinmaru interjected.

"Seems likely," Renji replied. "But we're not going to be able to get anywhere near it without arousing suspicion."

"I agree," said Ichigo, frowning. "We'll deal with it after we have Toushirou and Karin safely in hand."

"How do you know Aizen will not use this weapon first?" Ryuu asked, studying Ichigo carefully.

"Aizen is hoping that by killing Toushirou, he will win over the people of Dragon's Keep," Ichigo replied. "Whatever that weapon is, I doubt he'll use it unless he has no other choice. The people of Seriana don't trust the Terrans – if they see that Aizen's strength comes from Terra, they will not follow him."

"He'll have a full-fledged rebellion on his hands," Renji replied, with a smirk. "That's why he needs the Terran troops."

"It's his insurance policy," Ichigo added, to the blank looks of his comrades. He laughed softly and shook his head. "It's a Terran expression," he said, with a smile, "it means a backup plan."

"What are your orders?" Renji asked formally.

"I want you, Shuuhei and Rukia to make sure Toushirou and Karin are not harmed," Ichigo replied. "Hyorinmaru and I will retrieve Toushirou's star stone and meet you. We will contact you through Rukia, if necessary."

"But Rukia is your queen," Renji protested, looking mortified. "I cannot allow her to be placed in such danger…"

"Rukia is more than capable of protecting herself," Ichigo interrupted, looking at Rukia and smiling. "I've learned that lesson. I trust her, and so should you. She is far more powerful an adversary that you realize. We should only hope that her abilities will not be needed here."

Rukia stared openly at Ichigo. _"I know when to admit I was wrong," _he thought, with a sigh. _"And, if you need me, you only have to call out to me. I will hear you."_

"Do you know where Aizen has Toushirou's stone?" Rukia asked.

"The Dragon does," Ichigo replied. "With his help, we should make quick work of recovering it and meet you before the execution gets underway. Once Karin and Toushirou are out in the open, we'll make our move."

"Understood," Renji said.

Ichigo looked at Ryuu, who nodded and began to walk towards the door. Ichigo turned back to Rukia and grinned. _"Try not to blow anything up before I get back, okay?"_

She laughed softly and took his hand. _"I wouldn't want you to miss any of the fun."

* * *

_

Ichigo and Hyorinmaru headed towards the outskirts of town. Here and there, they saw shopkeepers shuttering their doors early; it was clear that few people would pass up the chance to witness the execution, despite whatever mixed emotions they might have about it. They came to a small grove of trees that appeared deserted, but for a few crows looking for bits of food for their afternoon meal. The trees looked sickly, dropping their leaves far too early. Here and there, withered fruit hung from their branches.

"Even if we manage to take back Dragon's Keep from Aizen," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "it will take years, maybe even decades before the land will recover."

"The land has been poisoned," said Ryuu, his turquoise eyes burning with fury. "It may be too late to do anything to prevent it from dying."

"This is what Aizen wanted," Ichigo said, bitterly. "I'm just sorry I didn't realize it before."

"One man cannot repair what ails this world, Kurosaki Ichigo," Hyorinmaru replied.

"No," Ichigo agreed. "It will take the combined power of all the Keeps to restore Seriana and keep the Terrans at bay. I've learned that lesson."

Ryuu smiled. "Good," he said. "Then let us take the last Keep back for Seriana. It is time the Guardian sat on the throne of Dragon's Keep, where he belongs." And, with that, Ryuu held his hands out to his sides and his body began to glisten with what appeared to be tiny crystals of ice. The figure of the boy transformed and Ichigo stepped backwards to avoid the rapidly-expanding form, now replete with wings, tail and scales of shimmering ice. Ichigo, who had never seen the Dragon up close, could not help but stare at the immense beast.

Hyorinmaru bent his neck downward towards the grass and looked up at Ichigo. _"None other than the Guardian may ride on my back," _it said silently. _"But you, Kurosaki Ichigo, have demonstrated your worthiness."_

Ichigo bowed solemnly, then climbed atop the magnificent creature, grabbing hold of one of the large, translucent scales just as Hyorinmaru soared skyward.

* * *

Karin heard the sound of footsteps on the stone floor. _"It's time,"_ she thought, with some trepidation, her empty stomach the only means of judging the time of day. She wondered if Hitsugaya even realized what was happening. Through the bars of the cell across from hers, she could see him lying on the floor, unmoving, as he had been for weeks now. She knew he was still alive, although how he had survived the loss of his star stone or going without food or water for weeks, she could only guess. And, if she was correct, then Hyorinmaru knew of their dire situation and, through the Dragon, perhaps others new, as well. The thought that her survival depended exclusively upon the actions of others irritated her to no end.

"_Ichigo," _she thought, shaking her head slightly, _"if you're going to play the hero, this would be a good time."_

Three guards appeared at the door to her cell. Another two opened the door to Hitsugaya's and grabbed him beneath the arms, dragging him back down the corridor and towards the steps that led up to the main floors of the castle. The remaining guards unlocked her cell, keeping their Terran weapons aimed squarely at her heart and head. One of them fitted a pair of metal cuffs around her legs, which glowed blue when they were locked: dampeners, similar to those in the cell itself, to prevent her from using her stone. The cuffs also made if more difficult to move, and she was forced to shuffle out of the cell and down the hallway at gunpoint.

They reached the main level of the castle a few minutes later. The sunlight was blinding, even this late in the day – two weeks in the near-darkness of the dungeons had left her eyes overly-sensitive to light. She looked around for an opening, a means to escape her guards, but as before, none presented itself.

"_If we both escape with our lives,"_ she thought, bitterly as she watched the unmoving form of Hitsugaya, _"I will end this stupid game with him, once and for all. I will tell him the truth about my feelings."_ In some ways, she found the thought of baring her soul to Hitsugaya far more terrifying than their impending execution. The realization of how much she feared Hitsugaya's rejection took her by surprise. But she would no longer hide her love for him; she would no longer act like a child. She would not run anymore.

The guards directing her stopped near those who held Hitsugaya. From this angle, she could see how pale he looked. The sunlight briefly caught the stone in ring on his hand and she took a deep breath. _"You have nothing to fear," _she reassured herself. _"You know his heart better than your own."

* * *

_

The Dragon landed gracefully on a balcony in one of the high towers of the castle, lowering its head so Ichigo could step of its back. When Ichigo turned back to look at the Dragon, it had transformed once more into Ryuu.

"Thank you," Ichigo said, with a grin, "for granting me such an honor."

The edges of Ryuu's mouth turned slightly upwards with amusement. "The stone is not far from here," he said.

"You never explained to me how you could sense where it was," Ichigo said, as they walked into the empty room from the balcony.

"The stone and the ring became connected when the Guardian placed the ring on his finger," Ryuu explained, opening the door that led out onto a long hallway. "The connection has only grown stronger since then. As long as the Guardian lives, I will also be connected to the stone."

Ryuu opened a door at the end of the hallway, and they descended several levels. Ryuu started down one of the long corridors with Ichigo following close behind. Ichigo had just begun to wonder why the castle was so empty of guards, when he heard Ryuu say silently, _"There are guards – Terrans – around the corner." _Ichigo's hand went for his sword, but Ryuu shook his head. _"That is not necessary. I can handle this."_

They turned the corner and Ichigo was immediately met with a surprising sight – two Terran guards stood like statues, frozen in place. _"They are unharmed,"_ Ryuu told Ichigo, who in turn looked slightly relieved at this pronouncement. _"I have seen your concern for these off-worlders in your mind,"_ Ryuu explained, to Ichigo's look of quiet surprise. _"I have no need to kill them if it is not your wish to do so."_

They reached the end of the hallway and Ryuu nodded to the doorway on their left, then motioned Ichigo to stop. _"There is someone inside,"_ Ryuu said warily.

"_Terran?"_ Ichigo asked.

"_No," _Ryuu replied. _"Serian._

Ichigo rested his left hand gently on his stone and frowned, wondering why he still could not feel the presence himself. Instinctively, he drew his sword and reached for Zangetsu's spirit.

"_She is powerful, Ichigo," _Zangetsu said, _"to cloak herself so fully."_

"_She?"_

"_Indeed," _Zangetsu replied, _"but more than that, I cannot say."_

Ichigo looked at Ryuu and nodded. Ryuu raised his hand, and the door flew open.

"Lord Regent Kurosaki," came the voice of a woman, clearly untroubled by the intrusion. "I have looked forward to meeting you for a long time."

Ichigo frowned and stepped into the room. It was bare, but for a small table and on the table, a box. A blue stone sat glittering in the box, resting gently on a piece of black velvet: Hitsugaya's stone. From the shadows in the corner of the room walked a woman, dressing in the long, red robes of a Donya. A tower keeper.

"I am Sibelia," the woman replied, "Donya of the East Tower."

She stood quite tall in her long robes, a confident woman who appeared to be about sixty years-old. Ichigo knew better, however. Sibelia was likely not much older than his own father, perhaps in her mid-forties, but she looked almost frail, her body so thin that she appeared sickly. Her long hair was nearly white – another outward sign of the effect that wielding such power had on the human body. The most powerful Donyas rarely lived past the age of fifty, but while they lived, they controlled power that rivaled the Furies themselves.

"The East Tower?" Ichigo repeated, startled. "But why are you here in Dragon's Keep? The East Tower holds no sway over this kingdom."

"I came at the behest of an old friend," Sibelia said, now looking at Ryuu and frowning slightly, as if trying to determine who or what the boy was. "Lord Aizen thought I might be of some assistance to him. He was concerned that you, Regent, might interfere in his efforts to bring stability to Dragon's Keep. Apparently, he was justified in his concern."

"Your 'friend', as you call him," Ichigo said coolly, "is a murderer and a usurper. This kingdom already has an heir in Hitsugaya Toushirou." He glanced over to where the stone sat.

"The heir should have died weeks ago," Sibelia said, matter-of-factly. "But it matters little, since he will be dead within the hour."

"I cannot allow that to happen," said Ryuu.

"And who are you," Sibelia asked, "that you would care what happens to the heir? Do you share his bloodline? You look much like him."

"I am sworn to protect him," Ryuu replied.

"Indeed," Sibelia mused. She raised an eyebrow and then hardened her gaze.

"You will not learn anything from trying to peer into my mind," Ryuu replied, nonplussed.

"Apparently not," replied Sibelia, appearing slightly amused. "But I have no need to look there. You see, I can still control you." She raised her hand and a beam of deep blue light surrounded Ryuu, who gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. Then slowly, calmly, she picked up Hitsugaya's star stone in her bare hand.

"_Ichigo," _said Zangetsu urgently, _"you must get him out of here."_

"Ryuu," Ichigo said, "leave me alone with her."

"No," Sibelia said, smiling ever so slightly now. "I wish for him to stay." Ryuu's hands went to his neck, as if trying to pry away something that had tightened around him, choking him.

"Ryuu!" Ichigo shouted, as Ryuu fell to his knees on the floor, struggling to breathe.

"Stay where you are, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Sibelia, "or I will kill him."

"_She tells the truth, Ichigo," _Zangetsu said, in Ichigo's mind. _"In this form, he is vulnerable. Without the Guardian, he is not as powerful."_

"What do you want?" Ichigo demanded, noticing the sun beginning to set out the open window behind the Donya. There was little time left before the execution; he would have to rely on Rukia and the others to rescue Hitsugaya and Karin.

"I want _you_, Kurosaki Ichigo," Sibelia replied simply. "I want the stone you possess, and the soul it now contains. The Fury, Zangetsu."

"_She knows about you,"_ Ichigo thought. _"But how?"_

"_Just as the other Furies felt the moment I ceased to exist as a living, breathing being, she might have felt it, as well," _Zangetsu replied. _"You must remember that the Nobles share our blood."_

"_What does she plan to do with my stone?" _Ichigo asked, realizing now how naïve he had been to think that Zangetsu's continued existence within his soul was somehow secret, sacrosanct.

"_I do not know," _replied the Fury, _"but it is said that star stones are links to the soul. Perhaps she believes she may obtain my soul and my powers with your stone."_

"_Ryuu!" _Ichigo thought urgently. He could feel the Dragon's presence, although Ryuu did not answer. _"I need you to join the others as soon as I retrieve Toushirou's stone. I will take care of her myself."_

Ichigo felt the faint touch of the Dragon's consciousness against his own, and knew Ryuu had heard.

"I will give you my stone if you let him go with that star stone," Ichigo said.

"_What are you thinking, Ichigo?"_ Zangetsu asked warily.

"_Trust me on this one, old man," _Ichigo replied confidently.

The Donya narrowed her eyes slightly, then laughed. "And how do I know you will give it to me?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled and reached for the stone around his neck, unwrapping it gently and holding it out to her. "How can I trust that you will let him leave?" he parried comfortably.

"What are you playing at, Regent?" Sibelia asked, taken aback at Ichigo's casual demeanor.

"I am not playing," Ichigo said. "I am giving you what you want. But in turn, you will release my friend here and hand over that stone."

"_Ichigo…"_

"_I know what I'm doing, Zangetsu," _Ichigo thought. _"But I'll need your help. Let me show you…there's something I realized back on the mountain."_

"You would die so easily?" Sibelia asked.

"If Toushirou does not get that stone," Ichigo replied, "he will die. I would gladly trade my life for his." And, with this, he opened his mind briefly to Sibelia. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized he was perfectly serious. "So what will it be, Donya? Will you take my stone, or do you care so much about Aizen Sousuke that you will pass on my offer?"

Sibelia frowned, clearly considering Ichigo's proposition. Then, with a flick of her hand, she tossed Hitsugaya's stone towards Ryuu and grabbed the stone in Ichigo's hand.

"_Hurry, Ryuu," _Ichigo thought, as Sibelia's hand closed around his stone. A split second later, Ichigo fell to the floor, moaning and gasping for air.

Ryuu stood up and, without a word ran to the window. Sibelia stared open-mouthed as Ryuu jumped out of the window, still in his human form. A gust of cold air blew back into the room, and the edge of a shining wing was briefly visible in the sky.

Sibelia shouted in anger, realizing what she had just let slip from her grasp, then looked back down at Ichigo's stone and smiled. The Fury's spirit was far more valuable even that the that of the Ice Dragon. She held the stone close to her own and reached for Zangestu…

* * *

The sun had begun to set over Dragon's Keep, the red light on the horizon touched the castle and lit it in a deep burgundy that looked almost like blood. Hundreds of people had crowded onto the plaza to witness the executions: mothers with children in their arms; men and boys; the elderly. It was clear that some were relishing the spectacle, while others looked on, their expressions a strange mix of horror and curiosity to see what the excitement was about.

Rukia looked around the square. She could not see Shuuhei or Renji, but she knew they were nearby. _"Ichigo,"_ she thought with concern, _"where are you?"_ It had been nearly two hours since they had separated – he to look for Hitsugaya's stone, she to make sure that nothing happened to Hitsugaya or Karin in the meantime. In this crowd, Rukia could not sense Ichigo's mind – there were simply too many minds in such a small space – the din of hundreds of consciousnesses overwhelmed her ability to focus on a single person, even as powerful a person as Ichigo.

An enormous platform had been built on the side of the square closest to the castle. On it sat a number of dignitaries – the Council of Dragon's Keep – all of them undoubtedly Aizen's pawns. On either side of the platform stood members of the Royal Guard, their swords reflecting the bloody sunlight much like the castle itself. Rukia knew that somewhere nearby, Aizen had dozens of Terran soldiers at the ready – he had expected a rescue attempt, and he was undoubtedly prepared for it.

"We have to be careful," Renji had said, before they had left the inn. "We are capable of defending ourselves against Terran blasters, but the people who will gather for the execution are unarmed and vulnerable. Aizen chose the location for the executions well – with so many innocent people in such a small area, he has yet another weapon to use against us. He would not hesitate to kill innocent bystanders if it will help his cause."

She had no doubt Renji had been correct in his assessment of the situation. Aizen knew that Ichigo would not sacrifice the lives of innocent people to rescue his sister or friend – he had seen Ichigo's penchant for altruism when he had taken a blade to save Byakuya months before. No, they would need the Dragon's power to safely spirit Hitsugaya and Karin away from Aizen's control.

There was movement from the back of the platform. Several guards climbed up the steps, followed closely by two people – a man and a woman – flanked by more guards. The man, white-haired and apparently unconscious, was being dragged by his arms. The woman was shackled, but clearly defiant. Rukia recognized the leg-irons on Karin's ankles – they were meant to suppress reiatsu and used only for the most dangerous criminals on Seriana. Rukia looked up. The sky was quickly growing darker, and there was no sign of Ichigo and the Dragon. They would have to move to stop the execution on their own.

The last group of guards took its place on the dais, standing at attention. The crowd grew silent. After a minute or so, a group of four women mounted the platform. They wore long, flowing robes. _"Tower workers,"_ thought Rukia, with a slight shiver. _"Those who can perform the ancient rites of execution by fire that are customary in Dragon's Keep."_ It was no small irony that, in a kingdom dominated by rulers who for centuries had wielded ice as a weapon, executions of Nobles were carried out using fire.

The crowd began to chatter again. Around the square, lights were being illuminated. A particularly bright light fell on the center of the platform and, at last, the figure of a man was seen from the back of the assembled group. Aizen Sousuke wore Serian robes of the palest blue – a color reserved for the royalty of Dragon's Keep and the color that graced the large banners which flew from the castle and about the square. Aizen Sousuke, the Terran usurper, was now set to claim the throne of Dragon's Keep. Aizen Sousuke who, no doubt, also aspired to conquer Seriana itself in the name of the Terran Empire.

She looked to the side of the dais and caught a flash of red hair. _"Renji,"_ she thought, with some relief. He had made it past the guards posted nearby and now stood only about twenty feet from Hitsugaya. With a bit more luck, Shuuhei would be strategically placed on the opposite side. She took a deep breath and squeezed her way through the people standing in front of her, so that she stood only a few feet from the platform, looking upwards.

"People of Dragon's Keep," said Aizen, striding about the dais regally, looking quite handsome in his blue robes, his dark hair smoothed back off of his face, a single lock falling across his forehead. "Today marks a turning point in our kingdom's fortunes."

The crowd was silent with anticipation, and people strained to get closer to the podium. Rukia was pushed about as people advanced, but held her ground, nonetheless. It was crucial that she remain this close, awaiting the moment for her to play her own part in Aizen's carefully choreographed spectacle.

"Weeks ago," Aizen continued, "you heard the charges read against this man, Hitsugaya Toushirou." There were murmurs through the crowd at the sound of Hitsugaya's name; a name well-known throughout the Keep. "You have heard how this woman conspired with Lord Hitsugaya to kill your Regent and King, and how the murder was accomplished in cold blood, in order to seize Lord Regent Ichimaru's power."

Rukia reached for the stone about her neck, unwrapping it beneath her cloak and taking it in her right palm. It felt warm and comforting as it vibrated much like the crowd itself, drawing power from the earth beneath her feet and her own soul.

"Today, you will witness the ancient cleansing ritual," Aizen said, walking over towards the four tower workers and nodding to them formally. "This ritual symbolizes spiritual rebirth and the rise of a renewed purity of heart – the heart of this Keep. Today, Dragon's Keep will be reborn from the ashes of evil so that tomorrow we may grow in dedication to this ancient land. And, when the ritual is complete, the Council will choose the next regent of Dragon's Keep, whose coronation will symbolize the completion of ritual and the dawn of a greater, more peaceful society."

Men, women and children all stood still, and the silence in the square was absolute. The crowd stood transfixed, their attention completely focused upon the man in the pale blue robes.

"_It is time,"_ thought Rukia, steeling herself and walking to the edge of the platform. She tightened her grip around her stone and jumped into the air, rising the nearly six foot height using her stone's power so that she now stood, facing Aizen, her back to the crowd.

Aizen frowned and glared at her. Several of the guards rushed at her, drawing their swords and pointing them at her heart.

"Who are you that you would interrupt these solemn proceedings?" Aizen asked, eyes narrowed.

She raised her head high and gently pushed her heavy gray cloak off of her shoulders. The crowd gasped to see the silver and purple dress with its heavy embroidery – the dress of a queen and the colors of Fury's Keep.

"I am Rukia, sister of the Regent of Winter's Keep, Queen and consort to the Regent of Fury's Keep, Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, proudly, her voice echoing about the square.

There were gasps and whispers among the people assembled, including the Council members and the tower workers on the dais. Rukia glanced over to Karin, who blinked in surprise, her eyes straying to the heavy metal bracelet on Rukia's wrist. As Rukia turned back to look at Aizen once more, she thought she caught the hint of a smile on Karin's lips at the realization that Rukia was now her sister-in-law.

"What queen would come here, alone?" Aizen asked, garnering several appreciative nods from some of the dignitaries nearby. "Where is your regent, and what sort of man is he who would let a woman do his bidding for him and put her at risk?"

"The Lord Regent of Fury's Keep is a good man," Rukia replied proudly. "A man who, unlike you, does not lie to his people. He is a man who knows the strength of a woman and yet still treats her with respect and honor."

"You dare insult the future Regent of Dragon's Keep?" Aizen said. "The true Queen of Fury's Keep would not act in such a demeaning manner. You, woman, are nothing but a fraud." He nodded to the guardsmen, who grabbed her by the arms.

Rukia breathed in and focused on the stone. No sooner had the guards touched her than they backed quickly away from her, looking at their hands as if they had been burned by fire. They looked back up at Aizen with true fear in their eyes.

"The only fraud here is you, Aizen Sousuke. What would the good people of Dragon's Keep believe of you if they knew who had killed their Regent?"

"The true Regent of Dragon's Keep is the man you have scapegoated," Karin now shouted angrily. "Ichimaru Gin was nearly dead when Toushirou found him. He named _you_ as his murderer!"

The crowd erupted into chaos at these words. Aizen's face darkened, and he slapped Karin hard across the cheek. Rukia drew her sword.

"She speaks the truth, people of Dragon's Keep," Rukia continued. "Your true king stands here before you! He has sacrificed himself for the good of this kingdom and he has offered up his life to protect you from this man."

Aizen now turned and looked to the right of the platform. From behind the dais there was sudden movement; several dozen men, dressed in Terran clothes, rushed up the steps and in front of Aizen, their weapons pointed at Rukia. Rukia calmly walked in between the Terran soldiers and Hitsugaya and Karin. The Serian men guarding Hitsugaya and Karin now let their prisoners go and scurried out of the line of fire.

Karin caught Hitsugaya as he fell. "Rukia!" she shouted. "They have blasters."

Rukia smiled at Karin. "I've learned a thing or two about Terran weapons," she said, calmly, glancing up at the sky expectantly. The sky was nearly dark and there was still no sign of Ichigo or Hyorinmaru.

"Stand down!" one of the guards shouted at Rukia, his blaster pointed at her head.

Rukia pointed her sword upwards and the guard fired. The blaster shot rebounded off what appeared to be a sphere of brilliant white particles that had formed around her, Karin and Hitsugaya. The beam hit one of the rooftops and sent bricks flying down on the crowd.

"Karin," Rukia said, turning around quickly. "We have to get out of here before someone gets hurt. Turn around."

Karin did as she was told and Rukia aimed her sword at the shackles around Karin's ankles. Blaster fire continued to hit the barrier Rukia had created around them. There were screams from the crowd, and people began to scatter as blaster fire bounced off the barrier again. Rukia focused on the metal restraints, which began to glow with the same white energy as the barrier. Several seconds later, there was a loud clicking sound, and the irons fell away from Karin's legs.

Karin picked Hitsugaya up with a loud grunt and slung him over her shoulder. She nodded to Rukia and Rukia released the barrier. More blaster fire flew towards them, which Rukia deflected with her sword. More guards approached, weapons drawn.

"Rukia," Karin warned, "there are too many of them."

"We've got it covered," Rukia said, laughing now to see Karin's expression. Renji and Shuuhei now stood beside them, grinning, their swords drawn as well. "Your brother taught me that Terran idiom," she explained as she swung around once more to meet more of the blaster streams.

Aizen was now nowhere to be seen, but several dozen more Terran guards swarmed the platform. The Serians remaining on the platform, including the four tower workers, jumped off and ran from the square. On the outskirts of the square, Rukia could see more Terran soldiers, keeping many of the fleeing townspeople from escaping.

"Where the hell are they?" Renji shouted over the din of the crowd and the soldiers.

"Who are you looking for?" Karin asked, staying behind Renji to avoid getting hit by the blasters.

Rukia was just about to answer when a large figure loomed overheard. "Thank God," she said, seeing Hyorinmaru's giant wings and feeling the temperature around them plunge precipitously. This moment of relief was followed in short order by fear when she realized that Ichigo was not with the Dragon.

Hyorinmaru swooped down onto the platform. "Karin!" Rukia shouted. "Take Toushirou someplace safe."

"But you'll…," she protested.

"We'll be fine, Karin," Rukia shouted back, cutting across her. "The Dragon will know where to take him. We'll meet you there as soon as we can."

Karin, always ready to be in the thick of the fight, scowled. Still, she knew full well how vulnerable the unconscious Hitsugaya was and she quickly relented and carried Hitsugaya over to Hyorinmaru. The Dragon bent his long neck downwards and allowed her to climb on his back, pulling Hitsugaya with her. After a moment's pause, Hyorinmaru took to the skies in a shimmer of light, leaving in his wake trails of crystals suspended in mid-air.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted. "We need to retreat. There's nothing we can do here without help."

"But Ichigo…," she began, her words cut short by a deep rumbling sound from overhead.

"Fliers!" yelled Shuuhei, pointing skywards. "At least a dozen of them!"

"Shit," Renji swore under his breath.

Rukia was now holding her left hand out, her glittering star stone on her palm.

"No, Rukia!" shouted Renji, "it's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine, Renji," Rukia shot back, her face screwed up in concentration. "Just let me…"

But now, a new sound was heard from above. "Rukia! Renji!" shouted Shuuhei, his expression one of utter shock. "Look!"

All of them – even the Terran soldiers - stopped fighting to look upward. There, above the Terran fliers, were scores of what appeared to be giant birds.

"No…," Rukia marveled to herself, "…not birds. Something else." A dim memory – a memory that had belonged to Ichigo alone – stirred in her mind.

"What are they?" Renji asked, just as startled as the rest.

"Allies," Rukia laughed triumphantly, feeling tremendous relief. "Friends!"

"Friends?" asked Shuuhei.

"Kyrri," Rukia said, as one of the fliers spun wildly out of control and headed towards one of the sparsely-inhabited areas outside of the city. There was a loud explosion in the distance and thick, black smoke rose into the air.

"Kyrri?" Shuuhei repeated, disbelieving. "But they've been extinct since…"

"We are not extinct," came a familiar voice from behind him.

"Sho?" said Renji, his eyes wide to see the familiar face with a body that now looked far more birdlike than human.

"My real name is Esyrri," replied the Kyrri, smiling broadly. "I am sorry, Renji, Shuuhei, that I could not tell you of the truth of my heritage before. My people have been, until now, quite reticent to let others know of their continued existence."

"How did you convince the others to join you?" Rukia asked, even as the Terrans raised their weapons again and the battle recommenced anew.

"I allowed the Kyrri elders to see what was in my mind - that if the Terrans are allowed to dominate this world, their existence would be forfeit, as well as the humans," Esyrri/Sho replied.

"But I thought you had tried to tell them that before," Rukia said, puzzled now.

"I had," Esyrri/Sho replied, "but this time, I had some additional help."

"What kind of help?"

"A Fury by the name of Yamamoto," smiled Esyrri, "who told me he had met you and Ichigo, and then persuaded my people to join the fight."

By now, Shuuhei and Renji had managed to subdue the last of the Terrans on the platform, and Rukia, Renji, Shuuhei and Esyrri quickly jumped off and onto the street below. The rest of the Terran soldiers had fled the square, perhaps having been called off in the direction of the airborne firefight.

"Where is Ichigo?" Esyrri asked, as they took cover in an old building off the square.

"I don't know," Rukia said. "He was in the castle, searching for Toushirou's star stone, but he hasn't returned."

"I will go look for him, then," Esyrri replied, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Take me with you," Rukia said quickly, ignoring the looks of consternation on Renji and Shuuhei's faces. "Together we will have a better chance of finding him."

"Rukia, I don't think…," Renji began.

"If you're right about what Aizen might be hiding, Renji," Rukia retorted angrily, "we may need both my powers and Ichigo's in combination to defend against it."

Esyrri smiled and kneeled down on the dirt floor. "I see you will not be dissuaded, my lady," he said. Then, turning to Renji and Shuuhei, he added, "Do not fear. I will make sure no harm comes to her."

"We will meet you back at the rendezvous point," Rukia said, as she climbed onto the Kyrri's back. "Make sure that Karin and Toushirou are safe, then see what you two can do to help the Kyrri in their fight."

* * *

The Dragon alit near the small glade where Hitsugaya's family was buried. From this vantage point, Karin could see the Kyrri descend upon the Terran fliers. Although she did not know who these winged creatures were, knowing that there were allies to aid them in their fight for Dragon's Keep raised her spirits.

"He is weak," Hyorinmaru said, bowing its head low to the ground so she could climb off. She put her arms under Hitsugaya's and walked him over to a tree with low branches. They would be hidden here, even from the Terrans.

"You are the one who kept him alive all this time," she said, pushing back the white hair from Hitsugaya's face. "When Aizen took his stone, I thought he would die, then and there."

"I serve the Guardian," Hyorinmaru replied, looking down over Hitsugaya's body. Then, very gently, the Dragon extended one of his great claws of ice and Karin saw, with enormous relief, the clear blue stone that had once hung around Hitsugaya's neck.

"I will need your help to bring him back," she said, eyeing the stone. She would not touch the stone with her bare hand – it was keyed to Hitsugaya's consciousness, and she would not risk weakening him further by handling it. Instead, she tore a piece of fabric from her shirt and reached to take the stone from Hyorinmaru. Even through the cloth, the stone felt warm and alive in her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief in the knowledge that the stone was not dead; that she could reunite it with its owner.

"Tell me what you wish me to do," Hyorinmaru said, large clouds of cool vapor issuing from its nostrils when it breathed.

"Take me to the place where he is," Karin said. "I will guide him back here."

The Dragon nodded and the world around her vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Yes, I know, multiple cliffhangers this time, but I honestly couldn't figure out a way to wrap up the various predicaments the characters found themselves in without writing another 7000+ words! The good news (or sad news, depending on your perspective) is that we are almost there! Probably not more than three chapters to go including the epilogue (I've probably said that before, lol!). Hope you enjoyed the super long chappie this time – that was to thank you all for your patience with my slow updates recently. Next chapter is for all you HitsuKarin fans – your much needed resolution is on its way, with more fluffiness to come later, as well.**

**Since this story is only 16 reviews away from breaking 700 (wow –I am SO honored!), I'll throw in another Kiriban for the 700th signed review or the next signed review, if the 700th is a prior winner (gotta give other folks a chance, too). Same offer as last time – a one-shot in my Gastrosexual Bleach series with the pairing of your choice, or a free-standing one-shot following your prompt/song/pairing/whatever. Thanks again to Ryfee for the wonderful inspiration the last time around! I had a blast writing "The Vampire's Gift." **

**Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and reviews! They are really an inspiration to me. Seriously! You guys are the best! -Lex**


	42. Dragon's Truth

Author's Note: After some work, and some very helpful advice from my beta extraordinaire, I've decided to break up the final chapters. So, rather than just 2 or so, you'll be getting at least 3, and possibly a fourth. This chapter is for all you HitsuKarin (TouRin) fans who have been waiting so patiently during this story for some romantic resolution. You got it! No lemons or limes here (we ARE in the middle of a war, after all), but lots of sweet fluffiness abounds. Next chapter should be up pretty quickly, since it is almost complete. In the meantime, enjoy your Labor Day weekend, if you're celebrating. And enjoy the update! -Lex

PS: Congrats to Whitecloud1, for winning the 700th review Kiriban. She hasn't yet told me what I'm going to write for her, but knowing her, it'll be an interesting project! ;-)

And, speaking of projects, for those of you over 18 who are interested, I've completed about half of an original erotic romance, pirate-style. Too lemony to post on FictionPress or even DA, but you'll find links to it on my profile near the top. It's called "From the Depths." Definitely for adults (18+) only. It is still a love story and you'll definitely recognize my style, but it is very explicit and not for the faint of heart. I refer to it affectionately as "pirate smut." And that's putting it mildly. If you read it, I'd love to hear if you liked it! Thanks. -Lex

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Dragon's Truth

Karin opened her eyes and shivered. The sun was bright overhead, but the landscape was covered with ice of the deepest blue. "He is here," came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Ryuu walking towards her, studying her face with apparent interest. He looked markedly different in this place – still a boy, but his eyes looked bluer and somehow older, wiser. His hair was white as snow, and his movements were fluid, as if he were now the embodiment of both spirit and living creature. "He knows he must return, and yet he still hesitates."

A strong gust of wind blew towards them, and Karin lifted her cloak to shield her face. "He doesn't want me here, does he?" she asked Ryuu. This thought did not terribly concern her; he had held her at arm's length many times before.

"He is…conflicted," Ryuu said evenly. "About many things." He nodded towards a mountain range in the distance, and she followed him as he began to walk again.

"Why have you come here?" Ryuu ventured, as they walked along the icy terrain.

Karin looked at him in surprise. "He can't stay here," she said, "he'll die if he doesn't return."

"That is not what I meant, Kurosaki Karin," Ryuu replied. She stared at him, uncomprehending. "I meant, why have _you_ come for him? Certainly I could have brought him back myself, even if you were needed to reunite his spirit with his star stone."

The question took her aback. "I…," she stammered, "I..." He was right, of course – there had been no need for her to come to the Overworld to bring Hitsugaya back.

"You need not answer," he offered, sensing her turmoil. "I simply do not fully understand what I sense in you. If you love him – and I do not doubt that you do – why do you push him away?"

"I haven't pushed him away," she said, knowing full well it was untrue. "He was the one who…" Her voice trailed off as she realized she could no more lie to him than to herself.

"He pushed you away, many years ago," Ryuu said. "He believed it was for your own good – that his past would place you at risk. He was probably correct in believing that to be the case."

"Maybe," she retorted, finding herself growing irritated, although she was not sure with whom, "but I was perfectly capable of defending myself, and he _knew_ it."

"Matters of the heart are not solely dependent upon knowledge," he replied. "The heart simply _is._" She stopped for a moment and stared at him.

"You appear surprised," he added. "Did you not believe that I could understand human emotion?"

"I…," she began, looking slightly embarrassed now, "I guess I didn't."

"I have lived for millennia," he explained. "My mind has been connected to the minds of humans for most of my existence. I have felt their emotions – their pain, their hopes, their joy. I have, on occasion, been forced to confront those who put their own needs above others. It is because of me that several Guardians have perished."

"You? You killed a Guardian?" Karin asked with surprise.

"I exist to serve those who rule Dragon's Keep," Ryuu replied. "But I am not merely a tool, to be used without consequence. Nor am I merely a weapon; I am an existence unto myself. I will not be used to accomplish evil. I caused the death of Hitsugaya Toushirou's grandfather, because he sought to abuse my power." Karin said nothing, but her awe and respect for the Dragon deepened with his words.

"So I ask you again, Kurosaki Karin," the Dragon continued, "why have you come here, to this place?"

She felt him reach for her mind and she willingly opened it to him.

_She stood over Hitsugaya, her weapon pointed at his heart. Her face was smudged with dirt and bits of leaves peppered her hair. They had fought, as they often did, in the hidden forest glade. Today, however, was different. Today, for the first time, she had been the victor, and as he lay on the ground panting and looking up at her she knew he had not held back. She smiled triumphantly as she released him._

_"Impressive," he said, still trying to catch his breath. "You've been training with Kyouraku, haven't you?" She smiled, but said nothing, instead lying down on the ground beside him and wiping the sweat out of her eyes._

_She put her hands behind her head and stared up at the blue sky; she could feel his eyes on her, but she did not look at him. She knew he wanted her – she had felt the same yearning from many of the men she had known, although they had not struggled to hide their desire for her as he had._

_"You want me, don't you, Toushirou?" she asked, as blunt as always, preferring the direct approach._

_She heard him breathe in sharply, reacting to her question as she had expected him to. This was no different from the fight they had just finished – the challenge to her was the same, and just as exciting._

_"You are a beautiful woman, Karin," he replied, simply._

_"You haven't answered my question," she said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "You desire me, don't you?"_

_"Yes," he replied, after a moment._

_"Then why do you keep your distance?" she asked, turning onto her side and looking at him._

_"It would not be right," he answered, as if that explained everything._

_She laughed and shook her head. "You are like a son to my father, a brother to my brother," she said. "What could be more right?"_

_He said nothing, but she could feel the air grow colder around them and she shivered involuntarily._

_"Not everyone you care about must suffer like they did," she said. "They would have wanted your happiness."_

_He stood up abruptly, dusting himself off and retrieving his sword. She followed suit, watching him closely. She had hit a nerve, of that she was sure. As with many a battle in which she had fought, she had taken a risk born of necessity._

_"I need to be going," he said, and she knew her gambit had not paid off._

_She had no intention of letting him go so easily. She marched right up to him and kissed him, relishing the shocked expression on his face. She would win this fight, as well._

_For a moment, she could feel his body tense. Then, his muscles began to relax, and he put his arms around her pulled her close to him, his body melding to hers. She could feel his heart beat faster against his chest, feel him breathe in deeply. She knew that in that instant, he wanted her more than he could express. He ran his hands through her hair, their mouths still pressed together. She could feel his deep hunger, this man from whom so much had been taken, she knew his need. She put her hands to his face, looking into his heart._

_He pushed her away._

_"I can't do this," he said._

_She stared at him. "When were you going to tell me you were leaving?" she asked._

_He was silent. He clearly had not wanted her to know of his plans._

_"You would have left without telling me, wouldn't you?" She was angry now, hurt._

_"It's not safe for me to stay here anymore," he answered, his voice cold. "I won't put your family in danger."_

_"Damn you, Hitsugaya," she said, her voice rising. Her face felt hot, and she could feel her anger growing. _

_"I have to go. Urahara is waiting for me." He was lying, and she knew it. _

_"You're afraid and you're running away."_

_"Goodbye, Karin," he said, walking over to his horse climbing onto the animal's back. "I would be honored to fight alongside you as much as any man, perhaps more."_

_And then he was gone, and she was left standing alone._

_She took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. She would not cry for him; she would cry for no man._

The memory faded, replaced with another - a memory more painful yet –the day she had pushed aside her fierce pride and _begged_ him to stay.

_"I can't stay."_

_"Tell me why," she said. She wouldn't cry. He wouldn't see her cry._

_"I can't," he said._

_"Let me come with you, then."_

_"No," he answered, his face unreadable, hard._

_"Damn you, Toushirou," she said. "Damn you to hell." Her voice was low, but her words had cut him just as she had intended them to – she could feel it._

_"Take care of yourself, Karin," he said, mounting his horse. "Be well."_

_And then he was gone in an instant, and she was left there alone. "Damn you, Toushirou," she said under her breath. "I didn't need you anyhow."_

"I came here because I love him," she said finally, turning to the Dragon, "and because I want him to know the truth of my feelings.

The Dragon smiled.

* * *

They came upon him soon after; he knew they were coming, but he made no effort to greet them.

"I know why you're here," he said, lying on his back, gazing upwards at the clouds. It would snow soon, he knew. He would _make it_ snow.

"Get up," Karin said, standing over him and looking down. "There is nowhere to run here."

He scowled, but complied nonetheless. He looked at the Dragon and bowed.

"You need not bow to me, Guardian," said Ryuu. "I am yours to command. You have proven you are the rightful heir to the Keep."

Hitsugaya exhaled softly, knowing he could fight it no longer. The wind blew colder around them. "I do not desire this," he said, looking resigned. Karin opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her by raising his hand. "I do not desire this," he repeated, "but I know it is my destiny, my fate. I shall do my best to help them; they have suffered much because of my fear."

"You needn't take the blame," said the Dragon, once more its resplendent self, its huge wings spread on the wind. "You, too, have suffered much." The Dragon bowed deeply, its massive head touching the ground at Hitsugaya's feet. The ring on Hitsugaya's hand glowed, illuminating the Dragon's scales. And, with that, the Dragon took to the skies, circling above them on the icy air.

Hitsugaya watched the Dragon fly for several minutes, then looked back at Karin. His face had changed somewhat. She saw determination in his turquoise eyes.

"I am sorry," he said.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry that I have run from many things," he explained. "I am most sorry that I ran from you, all those years ago." His eyes looked slightly pained, even as he sought to control his expression. "I wish things could have been different between us. Perhaps if I hadn't left so abruptly…" his voiced trailed off, and he scowled, clearly uncomfortable.

"You do _so_ like to dwell on the past, Hitsugaya Toushirou," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at him.

He laughed, uncharacteristically.

"What is so amusing?" she asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Only that when you scowl like that, you look a great deal like your brother," he said, watching her with amusement. "Come to think of it, you act a great deal like him, as well."

"Damn you, Toushirou," she retorted. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?"

"I am sorry," he said, looking genuinely contrite. "I did not mean to tease. I am glad you came here."

Her face softened somewhat, and she dropped her arms back at her sides. "I once told myself," she began, after a moment's pause, "that I didn't need you."

"I remember," he said. "You made it a point to share those feelings with me, not so long ago."

"I lied," she said simply. "My feelings for you have never changed. I have always loved you."

"I know," he replied, smiling.

She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears, and she turned so that he would not see. He laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her back to face him. "It's alright," he said, taking his hand and running it through her still-short hair.

She said nothing, but blinked at him in surprise.

"I've had a great deal of time to think in this place," he said, uncharacteristically looking directly into her eyes now. "I am no longer running, but I am afraid to move forward."

She stared at him, openmouthed, to hear him speak these words.

"I always believed I would be better off alone," he continued. "I told myself that it was better that way – for you _and_ for me. I know now that I was simply afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she asked softly.

He took her hand. "Afraid of losing you, Karin. Afraid of the pain. Afraid I would not be able to withstand it if I were to cause you harm, even indirectly."

This time, she did not turn away from him, but allowed her tears to fall unimpeded. She remembered Kyouraku's words to her, when he had taught her to fight, years before. "A soldier is stronger if her heart is heard," he had told her. She had come to understand that this was her brother's strength – he did not shy away from the demands of his heart, nor did he ignore its advice.

"I love you, Kurosaki Karin, Princess of Fury's Keep," he said, his eyes never wavering from hers. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my consort and my wife?"

Much as she had expected he would eventually admit his feelings for her, she had never expected a proposal. "I…," she stammered once more.

He laughed softly and kissed her. "For all your bluster," he said, his cheek now against hers, "you certainly do have a hard time getting the words out, don't you?"

"Damn you," she said, her voice betraying no anger. "How long have you planned to ask me?"

"Since I realized that I couldn't run from my life anymore," he replied. "I will be regent, whether I like it or not. I would be far more content if I did not have to rule alone." He paused for a moment to study her face. "So," he continued, "what is your answer?"

"I will not bow at your command," she said warily, as though she did not entirely trust that he was in his right mind. "Nor will I be yours, or any man's servant."

He laughed. "I had hardly expected you to be such a thing. But I will seek your counsel and your strength."

"Then you will have it," she replied.

"Then let us move forward together," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her softly. "Together, let us take back the Keep _and_ our honor."


	43. Prelude to Armageddon

Chapter Forty-Three: Prelude to Armageddon

Donya Sibelia watched Ichigo writhe on the floor. She could feel the power of his stone throb in her palm, and she smiled. Perhaps, she thought, she _would_ help Aizen after all. If she could harness the strength of Ichigo's Fury, she would have little trouble overcoming even the power of the Ice Dragon when reunited with its host. Or perhaps, she would kill the Guardian and claim the Dragon for her own. In the end, it mattered little to her at that moment. First, she would put the Regent of Fury's Keep out of his misery.

She smiled and placed Ichigo's stone in the pocket of her Keeper's gown. She held her own stone on the palm of her right hand and closed her eyes. _"Die, Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ she thought, drawing on the power of the stone to stop his heart from beating. Without his stone, she knew he was powerless to resist her.

Bit by bit, she felt Ichigo's heart slow until she could feel no more life in him. She kneeled down by his side and put her hand to his chest. She felt nothing there, neither spirit nor reiatsu.

"_A pity,"_ she thought,_ "that you never learned to use the Fury's power, in the end. Perhaps you would have survived to see the new world the Terrans will bring."_

She stood up and re-wrapped her stone, replacing it beneath her robes. Without further delay, she headed out the door and down the corridor. As she turned towards the steps, she saw a tall, lean figure standing before her with the long, graceful neck and wings of a bird.

"Who and what are _you_?" she demanded, her hand straying to her star stone. He was powerful – that she could tell without probing him. He felt to her much as she imagined a Fury might feel – his reiatsu similar to that of the man whose body she had left behind in the room.

"I am Kyrri," Esyrri replied simply, his musical voice resonating through the corridor. "My name is Esyrri."

She had heard of the Kyrri – an ancient race of beings distantly related to the Furies. She imagined he'd be a formidable foe, but she did not fear him. She had overpowered the Fury's Keep Regent – this creature would present her with no more of a challenge. "What do you want?" she demanded, eyeing the stairway ahead, eager to leave the palace.

"You have something which belongs to someone I hold very dear," Esyrri trilled. "I ask that you hand it over to me now."

Sibelia laughed. "Do you honestly think I would give the stone to _you_?"

"No," the Kyrri replied. "But I intend to take it from you, nonetheless."

"He is dead," she countered, watching to see his reaction to this pronouncement. "The stone is worth nothing to you now."

"I beg to differ," Esyrri insisted, untroubled by her revelation. He held his graceful wing out, extending the palm of his hand to her.

She paused for a moment, sensing something unusual about him. "I had heard the Kyrri were powerful once," she said, holding her ground. "Legend has it you were once as powerful as the Furies. But if you think you have the ability to defeat me, you are quite mistaken."

"Hand it over," Esyrri said.

Sibelia blinked hard as the force of his words hit her with the power of a physical attack. She knew that sensation; she had felt it once before. It was a very rare trait indeed, and one she only knew to be possessed by the Furies, or those directly descended from them. The 'command voice'. Her hand shook involuntarily as she fought the urge to hand him the stone. "I will not return the stone to you," she retorted, her voice sounding shrill in the narrow corridor.

"I am simply asking that you return the stone," he said, his expression betraying no emotion.

Her hand began to shake. "I…I have no intention of it," she replied, pulling her own stone from around her neck, even as she felt her other hand move further towards him. She would key the Regent's stone to hers and use them against her opponent.

The Kyrri studied her with some interest, but did not move. "Give the stone to me," he intoned once more.

Sibelia's face became hard. "You…," she stammered, "you…cannot…You _will_ …not…force…me." There was something wrong. She could not reach the other stone; she could not seem to control its power.

"Indeed," the Kyrri replied evenly, "I _can _and I _will_."

Deciding she would get no further with the Regent's stone, she held her own stone out towards the Kyrri, sending bolts of red fire in his direction. He merely held up his hand to her and deflected her attack, sending the energy flying towards the wall behind her. Bits of stone and debris flew into the corridor, and she shielded her eyes.

"Your attacks will not reach me, Donya," he said. She frowned, her right hand shaking visibly now. "You will return the stone. Now."

Again, Sibelia pointed her own stone towards him, and again the attack missed its mark, this time flying towards her with such speed that she had to jump out of its path to avoid being hit.

"Give me the stone, woman," the Kyrri repeated. "Hand it over, or I will be forced to kill you."

"What power is this?" she hissed, even as her legs began to move her towards him. "You cannot force me to obey you." There was something more to him, as if his strength was somehow doubled – almost as if _two_ souls resided within his birdlike body.

"Bring me the stone!" he commanded. She walked towards him, her face pale and twisted in rage. He would not get the best of her – she was powerful – far more powerful than he! But he stepped forward and took the stone in his bare hand.

"What _are_ you, that you can handle the stone so easily?" she asked. "Only a trained donya or the stone's true holder may handle a stone bare-handed."

The Kyrri smiled.

"You?" she screamed angrily, finally understanding what she had felt before. He was _not _alone; there was something more here, something far more powerful than she had anticipated. "You lied to me. You will die for this!" She raised her stone once more to attack.

* * *

Esyrri did not move, but continued to watch the donya, feeling Ichigo's stone warm in his hand. There was a flash of silver, and the donya fell to the floor with nary a sound. Rukia stood over her, holding her sword by its blade - she had knocked the woman unconscious.

"What do you want me to do with her?" she asked, looking at Esyrri, who seemed slightly surprised at how easily Rukia had been able to subdue the woman.

"I will put her to sleep for now," Esyrri replied, now smiling broadly at Rukia. "We'll figure out how to handle her later." Rukia looked at Esyrri, momentarily reminded of Ichigo's manner. Then, shaking the thought from her mind, she watched as he touched Ichigo's star stone to his forehead, closing his eyes. Sibelia shuddered slightly, then lay still.

Rukia frowned at Esyrri's surprising use of Ichigo's stone, but before she could ask him anything, he said, "Help me get her out of the corridor. There is a room around the corner. We can speak safely there."

"But Ichigo…," Rukia protested. "We must find him. He could be injured."

Esyrri only smiled again. "He is there, as well," he told her. "You needn't worry."

They dragged Sibelia back to the room where Ichigo still lay on the floor, unmoving. Rukia's eyes grew wide, and she ran over to Ichigo's body and dropped to her knees.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, putting her hands to his face and feeling his cold, clammy skin. "Ichigo!"

"He's alright, Rukia," said Esyrri, smiling at her. "_I'm_ alright."

Rukia stared at Esyrri. "You…," she stammered, her eyes widening, "you are _both_ here?" She got to her feet and, quite automatically, reached to touch his face.

Esyrri raised a delicate hand to touch hers, then bent down over Ichigo's body. "I'm sorry, Rukia," said Esyrri, laying the stone in his hand on Ichigo's forehead. "There was no time - she would have killed Ryuu. He is far weaker without Toushirou. I had to give her the stone. I had to make her think she had killed me. I reached out and found Esyrri's mind."

Ichigo's eyes fluttered slowly open and he took in a deep breath of air, exhaling audibly. The color began to return to his face as he ran his hand absentmindedly through his hair. Esyrri reached out a hand to help him off the ground.

"Thank you, old friend," said Ichigo, smiling and putting his hand on Esyrri's shoulder.

"I am only glad I could assist," Esyrri replied, smiling. "You have grown far stronger than the last time our minds met."

"You…he…," Rukia stammered again, not finding the words.

"I needed the donya to believe I was injured," Ichigo said. "When I felt Esyrri's presence, I reached out to him. He allowed me to take refuge in his mind."

"You transferred your reiatsu to him?" Rukia asked, dumbfounded.

"It is an ancient power," Esyrri explained, "and one shared by both Fury and Kyrri."

"It's similar to what Zangetsu did when he saved my life," Ichigo added, taking her hand and holding it reassuringly. He could still feel her shaking.

"But your stone…," Rukia persisted. "You could have died without it."

"The Fury have never used stones, Rukia," Ichigo explained. "I realized some time ago that I no longer needed the stone to focus my reiatsu." He took the stone from his hand and put in back in the pouch around his neck. "I still like the way it feels, though," he added, seeing the questioning look on her face. "I can't remember ever having been without it."

She shook her head, but the relief was plain on her face.

"Are Toushirou and Karin safe?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, opening her mind to his so that he would understand what had transpired in his absence.

"And your brethren?" Ichigo asked, looking to Esyrri.

"The Terrans have retreated," he said, "for now, at least. There are injured, but none of my people have perished in the fight."

"Good. Let's rendezvous with the others," Ichigo said, nodding to the window. "I sense something greater in the air. A flicker of something I saw in the donya's mind. Something dangerous."

Esyrri looked slightly confused. "I cannot carry you both," he said, apologetically, looking first to Rukia and then Ichigo.

"There's no need," Ichigo said, laughing softly and pointing out the window. There, hovering outside, was Hyorinmaru. "We'll meet at the glade," he said, standing on the edge of the window and jumping onto the Dragon's back. Hyorinmaru spread his enormous wings, and Ichigo all but vanished from sight.

Esyrri bowed to Rukia. "My lady?" he said, bending down. She smiled, and seconds later, they too were airborne, soaring over the white stone city and towards the high mountains.

* * *

Karin and Hitsugaya sat, pouring over maps of the city with Renji and Shuuhei. "The Dragon has returned," Hitsugaya said, not even looking up.

"Ichigo!" Karin shouted, running over to Hyorinmaru as Ichigo slid off the Dragon's back.

"It's good to see you in one piece, little sis'," he said with a broad grin, embracing her. He looked over to where Hitsugaya sat scowling. "Good to see you, too, old man," he added, with a wink. This only served to deepen Hitsugaya's scowl. Ichigo laughed heartily, his relief at seeing both of them safe obvious to all.

Moments later, Rukia and Esyrri landed nearby on the grass. "So it's true, then?" Karin asked, noting the matching bracelet on Ichigo's arm. "You're married?"

Rukia smiled and took Ichigo's hand. "It didn't exactly happen the way we had planned," she said, with a soft laugh.

"Renji," Ichigo said, sitting down next to the others and looking at the map, "what do you hear?"

"The Kyrri have chased the remaining Terran fliers from the city," Renji replied. "They have regrouped in this area." He pointed to a place in the mountains which Ichigo guessed was nearly a day away by foot.

"What about the foot soldiers?" Rukia asked.

"Best we can tell," Shuuhei said, "they are hiding within the city walls. Probably underground. Toushirou tells us there are numerous tunnels beneath the city that are used for shelter in a particularly harsh winter. We estimate there are more than three thousand – all fully armed with blasters and small explosive devices."

"Even with our stones," Hitsugaya said, "we cannot fight off that many, not without risking the safety of the citizens."

Ichigo frowned. He hadn't considered that Aizen would effectively hold the citizens of Dragon's Keep hostage. Renji, reading Ichigo's mind, said, "None of us considered that Aizen would use the citizens as leverage."

"You're the Regent here, Toushirou," Ichigo said, with a smirk, "or you _will_ be, soon enough. These are your people. What do you suggest?"

Hitsugaya looked briefly at Karin, who nodded in support. "Karin and I will go to the city and try to prepare the townspeople. Hyorinmaru and your winged friend here," – he nodded to Esyrri – "will patrol the skies and warn us if the fliers return."

"Rukia and I will take Renji and Shuuhei and try to find out what Aizen is up to," Ichigo said. "I want to check out that storage building and see if I'm right about his hiding a weapon there. We'll need to be careful about how we use our star stones – Aizen is not stupid. He'll have other tower workers to assist him, maybe even powerful ones like the donya I met in the castle."

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo in surprise.

"You can't blame Aizen for wanting some protection against Serian powers," Karin said, frowning. "He knows this war will not be won solely on the strength of Terran weapons."

"Esyrri contacted Thendara a little over a week ago," said Ichigo. "Retsu, Yoruichi and others are on their way, but I've been unable to contact them. In fact, I've been having a hard time even sensing people who are nearby."

"Sounds like your suspicions about Aizen were correct," Esyrri offered. "He is most likely using the nobles here to block our ability to communicate."

"We'll have to assume they won't make it here in time, then," Ichigo said, his disappointment evident. He stood up and took a deep breath. "We will communicate using Hyorinmaru, then," he added. "Whatever interference they are generating, it doesn't seem to affect the Dragon."

Hitsugaya nodded. "He will obey your commands, should you need him," he told Ichigo. He and Ichigo walked over to where Hyorinmaru stood, waiting patiently. When they were out of earshot of the others, he added, "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Ichigo, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Hitsugaya looked surprising uncomfortable. "For asking me to come here. You knew all along that once I saw this place again I would stay, didn't you?"

"I _hoped_ you'd stay," said Ichigo truthfully. "This is where you belong. It has always been your home."

"I have asked your sister to marry me," Hitsugaya added, looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"Damn good decision," Ichigo said, with a grin. "Took you long enough on that score, too."

"Hn," was the only reply.

Ichigo grabbed Hitsugaya's elbow in a gesture of friendship. Hitsugaya did the same. "Stay safe, old man," Ichigo said. "And keep my little sister out of trouble, okay?"

Hitsugaya laughed softly. "I'm not sure it's your sister you need to be worrying about."

Ichigo released Hitsugaya's arm and joined Rukia, Shuuhei and Renji, who stood by Hyorinmaru, all looking a bit intimidated. Ichigo bowed to the Dragon, and Hyorinmaru lowered his head. A moment later, they were high above the city.

* * *

Hyorinmaru set them down in a fruit grove just inside the main city gate. The streets were pandemonium; many families had loaded up their carts and were headed out of the gates to seek refuge elsewhere, afraid of the Terrans and renewed fighting. The closer they got to the center of town, the more damage was visible. Scorched buildings and fresh rubble littered the streets. Off the main square, a roofless building was being used to treat injured townspeople, and a smaller storage building housed the dead.

Ichigo, who had hoped they could recover Hitsugaya and Karin without causing any casualties, looked at the chaotic scene with a sense of deep sadness. A few minutes later, Hitsugaya and Karin joined them. "I will help the injured here," he told Ichigo. "It's the least I can do." Ichigo nodded to the others, and they took off down the street in the direction of the storage building that housed what Ichigo believed to be a weapon.

They met no resistance in the streets. If the Terrans were hiding here, they were waiting for Aizen's orders. Shuuhei led them down several narrow alleys, finally motioning them to stop and signaling them to be silent. "The building is across the square," he whispered, gesturing to what appeared to be a large warehouse of sorts, the kind where grain would normally be kept. There were a dozen armed Terrans in front of the building.

"Do you sense anything?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Not much," he answered, "but they're concerned about something." He turned to Renji. "I need you to create a disturbance out front. Rukia and I will try to get into the building from behind."

Renji grinned. "My pleasure," he replied, winking at Shuuhei and pulling his cloak over his head.

Rukia and Ichigo watched Renji and Shuuhei stroll casually onto the square. Renji laughed loudly and slapped Shuuhei on the back.

"Damn fools," Renji nearly hollered across the square. "Say they're gonna give us a show, and what d'we get? A bunch of Terrans waiving blasters all over and no execution. I's lookin' fer something a bit more entertaining, y'know."

"Nothin' a few tankards of ale can't take care of," Shuuhei laughed, hiccupping loudly.

The two men reached the Terrans. Renji lifted his hood from his head, approaching one of them and squinting hard. "Yer one of them, aren't ye?" he demanded, angrily. "Yer one of them that's stopped the show, aren't ye?"

The Terran soldier rested his hand gently on his blaster and looked at his companions. "Leave here," the soldier said, glancing at his holster and back up at Renji. "We don't need any drunk Serian trash in these parts."

Some of the other soldiers laughed. Shuuhei staggered forward and burped loudly, directly in the face of one of the other soldiers. His reward was a hard punch on the chin. Shuuhei staggered backwards towards the building, rubbing his chin, and looking quite surprised.

"Damn fool," growled one of the other guards. "Both of you – get out of here before we send you to dreamland, permanently."

Renji caught Shuuhei's eye and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Hey…hey… Watcha doin' to 'im, boys?" he asked, walking past the guards so that he was now positioned in the midst of them. He bent over as if he were going to be sick, surreptitiously pulling his star stone from under his shirt and palming it in his left hand.

"They're just bein' friendly," laughed Shuuhei, who had already retrieved his own stone. "No harm done."

"Fucking idiots!" growled one of the guards, pulling his blaster out of its holster and waving it about. "I told you to get the hell out of here!"

At this, Renji elbowed the nearest guard, sending him to the ground unceremoniously, while at the same time swinging about and pulling his sword from under his cloak. There were shouts of recognition from the other guards, but Shuuhei had already moved to dispatch several of them, knocking them to the ground with little effort. Blaster fire flew about, hitting what appeared to be a barrier of light around Renji and Shuuhei. There were more shouts, as other guards appeared, weapons drawn.

"That's our cue," Ichigo said, whispering to Rukia, who looked at him blankly. "Terran expression," he laughed, shaking his head. "Time to move."

They ran around the far side of the square, staying in the shadows as much as they could, thankful for the darkness. Ichigo nodded towards a small alleyway, and they stole down it quickly, leaving the chaos of the fight behind. Ichigo grinned to see Renji's face lit up with excitement. _"Don't have too much fun,"_ he thought, with a chuckle.

They found the small door Shuuhei had described at the back of the building. It was, as they expected, guarded, although not nearly as heavily as the front. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who grabbed her star stone and nodded. They walked up to the guards. The two closest to them pulled out their blasters and pointed them at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Drop your weapons," Ichigo said, as the guards' eyes appeared to glaze over. They blinked, then did as they were told. The weapons clattered onto the ground. "Now, open the door," Ichigo commanded. One of the guards pulled a small electronic key from his pocket and, within seconds, the heavy metal door was ajar.

Ichigo nodded to Rukia, who focused intently on the stone in her hand. The blasters which the guards had moments ago dropped onto the street, now glowed red hot and appeared to melt.

"After we leave," Ichigo said, looking back at the guards, "you will close this door and you will make sure no one else enters. Understood?"

The guards nodded vaguely, and Ichigo motioned for Rukia to step inside the building. Once inside, Ichigo looked slightly hangdog. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that ability," he said, shaking his head. "It just seems so…wrong." He frowned.

"It was necessary, Ichigo," she said, "just as it was necessary with the donya, back at the castle." The memory of his using the same technique against _her_, albeit months before, was never far from her mind. Her words comforted him only slightly, but he appreciated them nonetheless.

They walked further into the large building. In the darkness, it was difficult to see. Rukia held her stone out on her hand and it glowed warmly, casting soft shadows and lighting their way. There were no guards here, in what appeared to be the back room of the building. It was completely empty. They walked further towards the front of the building and found a door. They could hear muffled noises coming from outside – Renji and Shuuhei, undoubtedly keeping the guards busy.

"We don't have much time," Ichigo said. "Once reinforcements arrive, they'll have to withdraw." Rukia nodded, and Ichigo cracked open the doorway. A warm, yellow light spilled into the darkness.

"Three guards," he whispered, "near the front entrance." He slowly drew his sword.

"Do you see anything?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shook his head. Best he could tell, the entire warehouse was empty.

"It's not here," he replied. "Or at least, not anymore." He took a deep breath and slowly crept through the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Rukia whispered.

"Maybe they know something," Ichigo replied. "Wait here for me." Rukia frowned, but Ichigo raised his hand and added, "If I run into trouble, I'll be counting on you." This appeared to placate her, and she nodded, withdrawing to the shadows.

Ichgio slipped into the large room, following the outside wall where the light was dimmest. He knew that, given the psychic interference Aizen had set up in the city, he would need to get as close as possible to the guards to have any chance at all of reading their thoughts.

Making his way slowly, he found himself within only a few feet of one of the guards. _"Zangetsu,"_ he thought, reaching within himself for the Fury's soul,_"I'll need your help to reach them."_

"_Of course," _came the response. Ichigo felt his mind guided towards the guard's, and felt a door into the other man's consciousness open. Ichigo 'stepped' slowly inside.

At first, he found only general thoughts. "_What will I eat tonight? How long will I be posted on this god-forsaken planet? When will our brigade withdraw to Anterra?" _And, "_Since when are Terran forces commanded by civilians?" _This last thought was accompanied by a flash of an image – Aizen, addressing the troops in the castle. Ichigo latched onto this thought and moved further inward, following the memory.

He saw a large room in the Castle at Dragon's Keep through the eyes of the Terran soldier. In front and behind him were more Terran soldiers – all of them armed with blasters. At the front of the room stood Aizen, dressed Terran clothing. At his side stood a man Ichigo did not recognize, wearing the uniform of the Terran Empire, several gold bars on his shoulder, denoting his rank.

"_Chad,"_ thought Ichigo, as he observed this scene. _"I only hope you know what you're doing."_ The thought that so many Terrans were operating contrary to the orders of the Governor of Seriana gave him pause. He prayed that Chad was safe, and wished desperately that he could reach the other man's mind to warn him.

"Your orders are simple," the man standing next to Aizen said, addressing the soldiers. "This is a highly secret mission - you will not speak of it to anyone when you return to Anterra." There were some surprised looks from the men around him at this instruction.

"You will support Lord Aizen's forces," continued the Terran officer. "Although we would prefer to keep Serian casualties to a minimum, if you are threatened, you will return fire. Bravo unit - you will be dispatched to guard the warehouse building off the main square. You will receive further orders regarding that location after the other troops have been dismissed."

The scene faded, and Ichigo once again found himself in the room, but with only a dozen or so soldiers left around him. "Sir?" asked one of the other soldiers. "What will we be assigned to guard?"

"That matter is top-secret," the Terran officer replied. "Suffice it to say that this unit has been assigned to protect the contents of the storage building because of its unique expertise in large-scale weaponry."

One of the other men smirked. "So when do we get to use it?" he asked, jokingly.

"It may not be necessary," replied the officer. "But if all else fails, Lord Aizen has the authorization codes." The room became deadly silent, and the expression on the face of the man who had asked the question became surprisingly serious.

The memory faded. Ichigo could find nothing else; it was clear that the soldiers new nothing else about the weapon or when and how it might be used.

"_You are concerned, Ichigo," _Zangetsu noted.

"_This is bad," _Ichigo replied silently. _"Whatever Aizen has gotten his hands on…"_ Ichigo remembered the conversation with Chad weeks before, about the world wreckers and their intentions and found himself feeling slightly ill.

* * *

Outside of the building, reunited again with Rukia, Ichigo was troubled. He had only been able to confirm that the weapon, whatever it was, was no longer being housed in the warehouse. Renji and Shuuhei, looking only slightly worse for wear, met them a few minutes later, and they withdrew to a sparsely-populated section of the city to discuss their plans.

"This is bad," Shuuhei said, shaking his head after hearing Ichigo's report. "What do you think it is?"

"There aren't a lot of weapons that would draw a reaction like the one I saw," Ichigo said. "These guys were sent here from off-world - they're not posted to Anterra. They're special ops, or something like it. Wouldn't surprise me a bit if they'd been hired by the planet wreckers Chad told us about."

"Thermo-nuclear device?" Rukia offered. Ichigo stared at her in surprise. "I may never have been off world," she said, frowning at him, "but I've read a great deal about the Empire. My brother had a whole slew of books about Terran history and conquest."

"What's a thermo-nuclear device?" Shuuhei asked.

"A weapon of last resort. If Aizen's given up on conquering Seriana, maybe he's hoping he can offer what's left of it to the Empire," Ichigo replied darkly.

"But that sort of device…," Rukia began.

"Could annihilate every creature on this planet," Ichigo finished grimly

"What would there be left for the Empire if the planet is dead?" Shuuhei asked.

"Minerals," Ichigo replied, his brow furrowed, "or anything else beneath the surface of Seriana that the Empire wants. It'd be a hell of a lot easier to take those things once the planet and its people are all gone."

"Do you really think the Empire would sanction such a thing?" Rukia asked, her horror growing.

"No," Ichigo replied. "At least, not publically. But if all the Terrans on this planet are killed along with the Serians, there'd be no one left to tell the tale. Seriana means nothing to the Empire in its current state. The Supreme Council would certainly investigate the disaster, but in the end, they would mine what's left and everyone would forget about the millions of people killed."

For a moment, none of them spoke, the enormity of the situation beginning to sink in. "If we're right," Ichigo said finally, "we need to find the device and destroy it."

"Where do you think Aizen's moved it?" Renji asked.

"It has to be in the Castle," Ichigo said. "There's no other place better guarded. And Aizen must have an interstellar transport nearby, in case he needs to leave the planet in a hurry."

"Makes sense," Shuuhei added, "since Aizen seems to be using that as his base."

"So what do we do?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "We'll confront the bastard."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Renji. It was clear from his expression that the idea appealed to him.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said truthfully. "We'll need to talk to Toushirou before we do anything."

"We'll find him," Renji said, standing up and dusting off his clothes. "We'll meet you back here as soon as we can track him down."

"Sounds like a plan," Ichigo said. Shuuhei and Renji headed out of the building and back towards the castle area. Ichigo stood up and paced back and forth for a few minutes, frowning.

"It'll be alright, Ichigo," Rukia said, taking him by the arm and stopping him from pacing.

"We need help," Ichigo said. Rukia touched his cheek and laughed softly. "What?" he asked, frowning at her.

"It's just that, for so long, you've insisted on doing everything yourself," she replied, smiling at him. "You've changed, that's all."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"We can do this," she said, looking up into his warm brown eyes and smiling again. "Together. You and I. _All_ of us."

* * *

**Author's Note****: So there you have it – the set up of the final battle for the future of Seriana and the resolution to the cliffie I left you all with two chapters ago! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or PM'd me – I've been so busy writing, I haven't had a chance to respond yet, but I really appreciate it (I always do, seriously!). Enjoy! –Lex**

**Next chapter: The Battle for Dragon's Keep (Part II)**


	44. The Plan

Chapter Forty-Four: The Plan

_**Twenty-Five Years Before:**_

The small boy with orange hair walked down the hallway towards the door to his parents' rooms. His father had promised to take him riding, and he had grown impatient waiting at the stables. Finding the door slightly ajar, he glanced inside.

"We can't wait anymore," he heard his father say. From his vantage point in the corridor, he could see his father holding his mother's hand. They were seated in front of the large fireplace. He heard his mother sigh softly.

Ichigo raised his hand to knock on the door, but the tone of his mother's voice made him hesitate. "Are you sure we have to do this?" she asked, sounding slightly nasal. She was crying, Ichigo realized – he had never seen or even heard her cry before. Ichigo dropped his small hand to his side and backed up against the wall, glancing down the corridor to make sure that none of the servants would see him standing there.

"Ichigo is _my_ son as well," Isshin answered softly. "Your brother said he would protect both you and Ichigo, but that's a lie. Sousuke will target him, as surely as he has targeted me. You must take him and leave Seriana. There's a transport leaving from Anterra in a week that…"

"I cannot…I _will_ not leave your side," Masaki interrupted, wiping her eyes, her voice at once stronger. "You are more powerful with me by your side – you know this. I can help you defend the Keep."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the reality of his parents' words began to sink in. _"They're going to send me off-world?"_ he thought, feeling terribly frightened now. _"But why?"_

"But Ichigo…," Isshin began.

Once again, Masaki interrupted Isshin. "He'll be fine," she said. "Hiroki will care for him on Terra until it's safe for him to return. He is stronger than you know."

"No child so young should have to be so strong," Isshin nearly growled. "And what of the twins?"

Ichigo peered around to door to see his mother embrace his father, wrapping her arms sweetly around him. After a moment, Masaki released Isshin and took his hand, laying it over her belly. "Our daughters _will_ be born here," she said firmly. "Perhaps there will be no need to send them away. Perhaps we will be able to end this wretched war before there is more bloodshed." Masaki began to cry again.

Outside the room, Ichigo blinked in surprise. _"Sisters?" _he thought, stunned at the news.

"You know I would never force you to leave, Masaki," Isshin said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I will keep you safe."

"When should we tell Ichigo?" Masaki asked, after a pause.

"I'll speak with him once we arrange passage on the next interstellar transport," answered Isshin.

"I will take him to Anterra myself," Masaki said, regaining her composure. Isshin opened his mouth to protest, but Masaki cut him off, saying, "I _must_ do this, love. For his sake, as well as mine." Isshin nodded.

For a moment, Ichigo just stood there, fighting the temptation to run crying to his mother. _"No,"_ he thought determinedly. _"I'm not a baby anymore." _He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Isshin, seeing Ichigo standing in the doorway, his orange hair in its usual state of disarray.

"Ichigo," said Masaki, looking with some concern at her husband.

"Are you ready to come riding, Dad?" asked Ichigo brightly.

"I…," said Isshin, hesitating slightly, "of course." He glanced briefly at Masaki, who forced a smile in return.

"You can come too, Mommy," Ichigo added, making a point to smile at her. Her eyes were still red and slightly swollen, although he pretended not to notice.

"No," she replied, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I'll leave the horses to you two today."

"We'll be back in time for dinner," Isshin said, putting his arm around Ichigo and walking towards the door.

"I'll be waiting," Masaki answered.

Ichigo turned and ran back to his mother, embracing her tightly. "I love you, Mommy," he said, letting her kiss him on the cheek before he ran back to rejoin his father.

"I love you too, little one," she replied wistfully. "Have fun with your father."

* * *

_**The Present:**_

Ichigo watched Renji and Shuuhei leave in the direction of the fighting at the edge of the city. From where they stood by the river, he could see the high towers of the palace. He knew that, beyond the foothills, Hitsugaya and his men fought with the Kyrri against the heavily-armed Terrans. He sighed deeply.

"Are you all right?" Rukia asked Ichigo, frowning slightly.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling back at her. "I just remembered something that happened a long time ago. It was the first time I realized what sacrifice meant."

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "They are strong," she said. "And they won't be alone – Toushirou's men and the Kyrri will be fighting at their side."

"I know," he replied thoughtfully, turning to look into her eyes. Still, knowing that the Serian forces were divided – that the two groups fought on opposite sides of the city – gave Ichigo pause. They needed reinforcements, and they needed them soon. They would not be able to hold out for long with such thin ranks, especially against the heavily armed Terrans.

It took Ichigo and Rukia only ten minutes to reach the main square off the entrance to the castle. They were both dressed in the simple clothes of the Keep – she in trousers once more, disguised as a boy, Ichigo wearing a hat over his hair to disguise its unusual color.

"You still insist on going on alone from here?" she asked, frowning as they stopped in the shadows for a moment.

"For this plan to work," he replied, "it won't do for you to be at my side."

It was hard for Rukia to argue with Ichigo – the look on Aizen's face when she had stepped up to the stage and defended Hitsugaya was plain. Aizen did not believe that women had a role to play in battle except, perhaps, women like the Renunciates, who chosen to rebuff society's mandates. Their plan would work far better if they took advantage of Aizen's prejudices.

Rukia smiled, then reached up to caress Ichigo's cheek, pulling his face downwards to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Be safe," she said. "I will be waiting."

He watched her walk away, as he had watched the others only moments before. Unconsciously, his hand touched his lips and he smiled softly._ "Please,"_ he prayed,_ "let her be safe."_

He turned out onto the open square and walked towards the castle gates. Several guards armed with Terran blasters stood at the entrance. One of them raised his weapon and pointed it at Ichigo.

"Leave," said the guard brusquely, waiving Ichigo off.

"I wish to see Lord Aizen," Ichigo said simply.

"The Regent is seeing no one right now," the guard countered.

"Tell Lord Aizen that the Regent of Fury's Keep is here to speak with him," Ichigo said.

The guard laughed. Ichigo sighed and pulled off his hat to reveal his orange hair.

"Tell him I'm here," Ichigo repeated, focusing his mind on the guards. The men blinked, then one of them said, "I will let him know." And with that, he disappeared into the castle.

Several minutes later, Ichigo was shown into a large room – the throne room, he guessed, judging by its ornate ceiling and dais set at the far end. Ichigo strode deliberately and calmly over to the dais, flanked by Aizen's Terran guards. Aizen was seated on a high-backed chair, looking interested but unconcerned. The air buzzed slightly; telepathic dampers had been set evenly about the walls of the room. They had most certainly not been present when Gin was Regent.

"It's good to see you, Ichigo," Aizen said, tilting his head to one side and smiling.

"Like hell," Ichigo replied, ignoring the slight headache he had from the buzzing of the dampers. "You were hoping I was dead."

"I'm quite practical, of course," replied Aizen. "Your death would make things far easier for me."

"Undoubtedly," said Ichigo.

"So," Aizen continued, "knowing all this – that I desire your death – why are you here?"

"I know what you intend to do," Ichigo replied simply.

Aizen laughed and motioned to the guards at Ichigo's sides. They drew their blasters and pointed them at Ichigo. "And what would that be, exactly?" Aizen asked. The smile was still fixed on his face, but his eyes flashed with something akin to irritation.

"You intend to destroy this planet," Ichigo said, almost casually. Aizen did not reply, but watched Ichigo with apparent interest. "How do you think the Empire will respond?"

"The Empire has ordered Seriana's destruction," said a familiar voice from the edge of the dais.

"Chad? What...?"

"It's good to see you again, Ichigo," said the tall, dark-haired governor, striding across the platform and standing by Aizen's side. Chad looked older – there were dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked uneasy.

"Dammit, Chad," Ichigo demanded, "what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo struggled to peer into Chad's mind, but found he could not – the telepathic dampers interfered.

"_He's just playing along with Aizen,"_ Ichigo told himself silently. Certainly the Empire wouldn't openly condone the destruction of Seriana, even if the planet's destruction was in the Empire's interest?

"I have my orders," Chad replied evenly, "I even appealed directly to the Senate. There is nothing I can do to prevent it." There was no hint of a ruse in his eyes or his expression; in fact, Chad looked undeniably sad. He reached into his jacket, and pulled out an electronic slate, tossing it down to Ichigo, who caught it.

Ichigo touched the screen and read quickly. There wasn't much to read; the Senate's orders were explicit, "Seriana presents a clear and immediate danger to the interests of the Empire. The Governor of Seriana shall evacuate all personnel off-world and comply with Senate Order 13,224 immediately thereafter." Ichigo didn't need to read further. He looked up and stared at Chad.

"I am sorry, old friend," Chad said.

"Like _hell_ you are!" Ichigo nearly shouted, tossing the pad onto the ground.

"I have sent a Flyer to Fury's Keep," Chad continued, undaunted. "It will arrive here within the hour with Yuzu and your father. I've booked passage for your family on one of the interstellar flights off-world. It was the least I could do."

"And what about the rest of Seriana?" Ichigo demanded, his face hot with anger.

Chad took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Ichigo," he replied. "Truly I am."

* * *

The Terran flyers rumbled overhead. The mountainside, devastated by blaster fire, was littered with burnt trees and the bodies of both Terran and Serian fighters.

"My lord," one of the Serian fighters said, bowing deeply to Hitsugaya, "the Kyrri have informed us that there are more Terran flyers on the way from the south."

Hitsugaya frowned - this was hardly good news. The Serian fighters had taken heavy casualties at the hands of the Terran forces, despite the assistance of the Kyrri. He glanced overhead and saw the Dragon soaring there.

"_What is the situation in the city?"_ he asked the Dragon silently.

"_Better than here,"_ Hyorinmaru replied. _"The Regent of Fury's Keep has sent several of his men to assist the resistance. They are powerful fighters."_

"_Go scan the area on the western side of the city," _Hitsugaya commanded. _"Ichigo is expecting help from Thendara. They may be having trouble getting past Aizen's checkpoints."_

And, with the telepathic equivalent of a nod, the Dragon took off over the city and beyond. Hitsugaya turned back to the fighter. "Where is Kurosaki Karin?" he asked.

"Not far from here," the fighter replied, pointing towards a high ridge of rock. Hitsugaya quickly climbed the mountainside, his sword drawn. He saw a shadow overhead – a flyer, hovering not more than a few thousand feet above where he stood.

"Damn," he growled, rolling onto the ground to avoid the impact of a wide laser attack. Still on his back, he pointed his sword skyward and focused his power through the blade. A beam, not dissimilar from the Terran laser, cut through the air and hit the flyer, clipping its short wing. The flyer wobbled slightly, then revved its engines and flew out of sight, over the crest of the mountain.

Hitsugaya stood up, dusted himself off, then scrambled quickly up to the ridge. He could see Karin, surrounded by nearly a dozen Serian troops. They were all covered in dirt, but unharmed. Hitsugaya found himself breathing a silent sigh of relief.

"Worried about me?" Karin said, grinning and running over to him.

"Hardly," he lied, knowing she wouldn't believe him.

"I saw the Dragon," she said.

"I sent him to find Unohana and Yoruichi," Hitsugaya answered, frowning. "Ichigo sent word to them days ago – they should have been here by now."

"We could use their help," Karin replied, squinting in the bright sunlight. A group of tiny black dots were visible over the next ridge. "More flyers. They'll be here in minutes."

"How are the Kyrri faring?" Hitsugaya asked.

"They've retreated to tend to their wounded," Karin replied. "They're exhausted and their ranks are thin."

"_This is bad,"_ Hitsugaya thought darkly. _"What good will it do if Ichigo succeeds in stopping Aizen's weapon, but the Terrans still succeed in taking the Keep? Maybe it would have been better…"_

"Like hell!" Karin shouted angrily, rounding on the white-haired regent. "As long as we're alive, we can fight." Hitsugaya scowled at her, but he could not argue with her logic. He did not like the feeling that he was powerless to protect his people.

"I know you're worried, Toushirou," Karin said, putting her hand on his arm and squeezing it gently. "You feel as though this is your fault." He said nothing, but he did not pull away from her. "I know you never wanted to be their leader. And now that you are…"

The sound of explosions rent the air, and Hitsugaya grabbed Karin, pushing her onto the ground and covering her with his body. _"I'm fine,"_ he told her silently, sensing her fear for his safety. _"But we need to get off this ridge before they get any closer, or we'll all die."_

"_There is a small cave about three-hundred feet to the west," _she answered. _"It will give us some cover."_

* * *

Rukia watched the servants' entrance of the castle intently from behind a nearby dwelling. From time to time, servants would drift in and out the gate carrying boxes of food and supplies. The Terran guards who protected the entrance looked irritated, and she guessed they would prefer to join their brethren in defense of the city than to spend their day looking through cartons of fruits and vegetables or, worse, having to smell the far from fragrant trash that was carried out of the castle. She waited until a group of ragged merchants approached the gate, then lost herself amongst them, blending in with ease.

Once inside the castle, she left the others, slipping into one of the corridors used by the servants that Hitsugaya had identified for her. She was thankful Hitsugaya's childhood memories were keen, and that he and his brothers had often played in the parts of the castle rarely used by the nobles.

Her next task would be to locate the weapon, a task also made easier with Hitsugaya's help. There were only a half-dozen or so places protected enough that Aizen would have placed it; he would not risk such a grand plan to chance. It would be well-protected, and she guessed that she would encounter some of the same tower workers that had accompanied Aizen in the town square before. None of them, she knew, were powerful enough to stop her, but the donya who had tried to kill Ichigo was quite another thing entirely. Even with the heavy shielding Aizen had put in place, Rukia could sense the other woman's presence nearby.

"_I'll just have to avoid her,"_ she thought, heading up a small circular stairway to the second floor.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the cold dungeon floor, his legs shackled. He knew that he could defeat the leg irons without much effort, but he resolved to follow the plan he and Rukia had agreed to. It was not an easy thing to sit there, knowing she was in danger. Still, their plan hinged on Aizen's belief, however ill-conceived, that it was only Ichigo who was powerful enough to threaten the Empire's plans.

"_Rukia,"_ he thought, reaching his mind to hers. Through the haze of the dampers and the shackles, he could only sense her presence, but it gave him strength to feel her, safe and sound.

He heard footsteps down the stone corridor that led to the cells, muffled words, and then a key, turning in the lock. "Leave us," he heard Chad say to the guards, waving them off.

"We cannot do that," one of the men replied a bit sheepishly.

"Fine," Chad replied, turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo…" he began.

"What the _hell_ does the Empire think it's doing?" Ichigo interrupted, his face red with anger. "And you – are you just going to let them destroy this planet?"

"I have my orders," Chad replied, unruffled. "As much as I agree that the Empire has overstepped its authority, there is nothing I can do to change things. I am sorry."

Ichigo eyes met Chad's and he reached for the other man's mind. He felt nothing, only his own frustration at having let himself believe that there were Terrans who cared what happened to one planet amongst thousands. _"Damn dampers,"_ he thought angrily.

"Please, Ichigo," Chad said, putting his hand gently on Ichigo's forearm. "Let me help you. You need not die here."

Their eyes met for a brief instant, then Ichigo growled, "Bastard. You sold your soul to them. The deaths of a million people will be on your hands."

Chad sighed deeply, then shook his head. "I'm finished here," he told the guards as he walked out of the open cell. Ichigo watched as the door closed, and he found himself alone once more. And, in the darkness of the dungeons, Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note****: I know, it's been too long between updates. *sigh* Only two more chapters to go now (one of which is the epilogue). Chapter 45 will be the one you've all been waiting for – the conclusion of the battle for Dragon's Keep. I promise a sooner update this time around, since I've left you all with a ton of minor cliffies in this chapter and ya'll have been so patient waiting for this one. Take care! -Lex**


	45. The Battle for Dragon's Keep PART TWO

Chapter Forty-Five: The Battle for Dragon's Keep (Part II)

Renji and Shuuhei stood with ten other Dragon's Keep fighters, outside the gates of Dragon's Keep. Overhead, several flyers buzzed about the main road; the Terrans clearly anticipated Serian reinforcements were on their way. The gates to Dragon's Keep had been locked from behind, and Renji, Shuuhei and the others had found themselves pinned against the high stone walls, cut off from the rest of the men. Most of the soldiers that they faced were Terran, although more than they cared to admit were Serians who had joined with the Terrans to fight for Aizen.

"_They have no idea what the Terrans intend to do,"_ thought Renji angrily, using the flat blade of his sword to deflect an energy beam from a Terran blaster. _"How weak is Seriana that we cannot band together to fight for our planet? Even if we win this battle, what chance do we have of surviving against the larger Empire, if they truly want to destroy us?"_ He knew the answer, of course – if the planet survived this assault, the keeps would need to band together to defend Seriana. _"Just don't get yourself killed, you idiot," _he thought, wondering how the orange-haired regent was faring at Aizen's hands. _"You've wanted to unite this planet for years and you're the only one fool-hardy enough to believe it's possible."_

Another blaster sliced its way to the center of their group, and one of their companions fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Several Serians ran to meet the swords of non-Terran fighters, and the sound of metal against metal rang out against the stone walls, echoing about. At this rate, their group would only survive a few minutes more – the blasters were far more powerful than the Serians' conventional weapons, even though there were fewer Terrans to wield them.

"Shuuhei!" Renji shouted, catching the dark-haired man's eye. "It's time."

Shuuhei nodded almost imperceptibly, then said to the soldier fighting next to him, "Shield me." The man nodded as Shuuhei sheathed his sword and pulled his star stone from underneath his tunic. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Renji do the same.

They had hoped to wait to use the power of the matrices later in the battle, but they had lost too many of their ranks – if they waited any longer, the gates to the city and the main entrance to the Keep would fall. They needed to hold out long enough for Rukia and Ichigo to finish their work inside the castle and, more importantly, they needed to keep the road clear in case fighters from the other keeps had gotten word of their plight.

"_This will only work if we pace ourselves,"_ Renji thought, as he pulled out his own stone. He and Shuuhei had discussed the strategy before; but without time to work with the Serian troops, neither was sure of how well they might fare. With a quick glance at Shuuhei, Renji closed his eyes. Even at a distance of ten yards, he could feel Shuuhei's power combine with his. A low, humming sound rose around them, and the air filled with a tangible electricity. The Serian fighters on the Terran side backed away from Renji's group, and the Terrans looked around to find the source of the energy.

"_Now!" _thought Renji to Shuuhei. The humming sound suddenly rose in pitch, and the Terrans' weapons turned brown, then orange, and finally red, as the black metal superheated. There were shouts and cries from the soldiers, followed by the sound of metal clattering on the ground. Renji, looking to Shuuhei, motioned the Dragon's Keep fighters forward. They charged the enemy with renewed zeal, easily defeating the now-unarmed Terran fighters, who were far less skilled at hand-to-hand combat.

From about fifty yards away, they heard the shouts of more of the Dragon's Keep defenders and they ran to join the others. Renji, leading the group, reached the Dragon's Keep officer in charge. "What do you hear of the main road?" Renji asked, anxious for news of reinforcements.

"It's not good," the man replied. "More Terran flyers were spotted in the high mountains here" – he pointed in the direction of the mountains that led to the city – "and in the area where Regent Hitsugaya are his men are fighting. Reports are that the Terrans have sent dozens of the machines."

"_Dozens _more?" Shuuhei gasped as he caught up with Renji. His expression was grim. "What about the Kyrri?"

"We've seen several Kyrri in the air over the mountains, as well," the man replied, "but they've taken heavy casualties. They simply can't defend against so many flyers at once."

"And the rest of your men?" Renji pressed.

"They're fighting in the foothills, about a mile from here."

"Shuuhei," Renji ordered, "have the men arm themselves with as many of the Terran weapons as they can."

"Sir?" Shuuhei asked with shock. The thought of handling the Terran weapons was repulsive to him.

"Instruct the men in your group to use them only if the flyers threaten the city," Renji said without hesitation. "Show the men how and where to aim the beams – I am told that a well-placed blaster hit can disable the ships or even destroy them. Ask the Dragon to find out from Toushirou where you must aim."

"Of course, sir," Shuuhei replied. It was one thing to use the weapons against a human, another thing entirely to use them against the very technology upon which the Terrans replied. He could live with such a compromise. He focused his energy back on the star stone to contact Hyorinmaru.

"You, you and you" –Renji pointed to several of his men – "come with me. We'll see what we can do to hold off the Terran flyers. The rest of you, stay here and keep the gates clear. We can't allow more Terrans inside the city. Not yet, at least." He took off at a brisk run down the main road, thinking to himself, _"You'd better hurry, Ichigo. We won't be able to hold out much longer…"

* * *

_

Rukia walked hurriedly up the stairs to the eighth floor of the castle's east tower. For nearly two hours now, she had wandered the castle, thankful that she had memorized its blueprint. It was a complicated, convoluted design, created from years of haphazard additions to the original fortress built nearly a millennia before. Of the dozen or so places they had expected they might find Aizen's weapon, she had explored the seven most accessible first. Now, however, having so far failed to discover the weapon's location, her path required her to mingle more with guards and servants alike. She reminded herself to walk with determination, acting as though she belonged in the castle.

She neared her next destination without incident, carefully peering out from the stairwell into the short corridor beyond. The door was only several yards away, but it was heavily guarded by Terran troops, their hands resting on their still-holstered blasters. She tried to reach out and touch the Terrans' minds, but the constant interference of telepathic dampers neaby made it impossible for her to hear their thoughts. They were, however, clearly tense, wary for intruders. _"It's here,_" she thought with certainty.

She withdrew her matrix from underneath her tunic, unwrapping it and holding it in her right hand. It warmed to her touch and glowed slightly. She closed her eyes, envisioning the inner workings of the Terran weapons. With the interference from the dampers, she found it difficult to focus, but Ichigo had reassured her that the dampers only worked to block the ability to read minds, and had no effect upon the Serians' other psi powers. For that, he reasoned, Aizen would need use other nobles to defend his position, such as the donya Ichigo had encountered before.

"_Better to start small and work my way up,"_ she thought with a grin. Disarming a weapon capable of destroying the entire planet, and of which she knew nothing, would be far more difficult a feat than destroying a couple of blasters.

She closed her eyes, redoubling her efforts to probe within the weapons. Bit by bit, she felt her mind reach through the outer skin of the blasters and she pressed onwards into the mechanical parts beneath. They were simple, these deadly weapons, much like the flyers – constructed to cause the maximum damage possible, but easily disabled by melting a few key parts. She focused in on the trigger mechanisms – electronic switches that charged and discharged in quick succession. She imagined the parts melting and reforming once more as solid pieces.

"_Now all I need to do is to figure out if it worked,"_ she told herself, hoping that Ichigo was correct. If not… No, she would not even consider that option. There was just too much a stake.

Moving her star stone to her left hand, she took a deep breath and rested her right on the hilt of her sword. She stepped out of the stairwell and walked boldly towards the guards. As expected, the two guards drew their weapons and pointed them at her.

"What business do you have here, _Serian_?" one of the men demanded of her.

"Lord Aizen has asked me to check that the weapon is safe," she lied.

The guard laughed. "Lord Aizen wouldn't entrust its safety to a mere _boy_, let alone a Serian dog. Who are you?"

"No one with whom you need to be concerned," she replied, drawing her sword and swinging it at them, purposely missing her target. She had no intention of doing either of them permanent harm, although she prayed the blasters were disabled.

As expected, the two men fired as she swung – or rather, _attempted_ to fire – their weapons failing to respond. Breathing a sigh of relief, Rukia took the hilt of her sword and hit one of the guards on the chin. He dropped to his knees as his comrade tried to grab Rukia by her shoulders. She kicked the second guard hard in the groin, then took her sword and hit the first guard with the hilt.

"Why you…" the second guard shouted, grabbing her leg and pulling her to the ground. Her sword dropped from her hand, falling to the floor with a clatter. She struggled to free herself from the guard, kicking her legs and, finally managing to grab the sword and hit the guard in the face, knocking him out. Scrambling to her feet, she opened the door and ran inside.

In retrospect, she knew she should have remembered Ichigo's warning: _"When you find the weapon, you can expect the place will be crawling with guards."_

She was surrounded by half a dozen men and, in the corner of the room, the donya that had fought Ichigo stood, smiling at her. _"Damn,"_ she thought, knowing she did not have enough time to use her stone to disable their weapons this time.

* * *

"I need at least a dozen more men on the crest!" Hitsugaya shouted over the din of Terran flyers, as he scrambled up the steep embankment to get a good look at the size of the Terran force. What he saw when he looked nearly took his breath away: a dozen Terran flyers. His troops were completely surrounded.

"_Hyorinmaru!" _he called to the dragon. _"We need you here!"_ Even with the dragon's help, he knew their chances of defeating the Terrans were next to none.

"We _can_ defeat them," he heard a familiar voice say, and he realized he had forgotten to shield his thoughts. Karin touched his shoulder.

He wanted to tell her to leave, and he was quite sure she expected him to order her to safety, but he knew she wouldn't listen. Instead, he took a deep breath and said only, "We'll do the best we can."

* * *

On the road that led to Dragon's Keep, the view from Renji's perspective was little different than Hitsugaya's. "Why aren't they firing?" he wondered aloud, staring up at the dozens of flyers that hovered like menacing metal birds overhead.

"_Ichigo!"_ Hitsugaya's voice, relayed by the dragon.

Ichigo awoke with a start from his uneasy slumber. He had not intended to sleep, but the buzz of the leg irons had exhausted him.

"_What's wrong?"_ he thought. A picture of the situation in the mountains and outside the city arose in his mind's eye, and he felt suddenly cold with fear.

"_Zangetsu,"_ he thought. He felt the fury's silent response. _"I can't wait any longer."_ He closed his eyes and reached for the fury's power.

* * *

"I had heard you were here, _Princess_," said Donya Sibelia.

"How…?" Rukia stammered.

"How do I know who you are?" Sibelia answered. "We have met before. Years ago."

The woman's reiatsu had seemed so familiar to her, and now she understood why. "You…you were one of the women who I met at the tower," Rukia said.

"After the old donya died," Sibelia answered, "the East Tower fell to me to guide."

"Then why would you lend your services to someone like Aizen?" Rukia asked, uncomprehending. "You must know what he intends to do. What this" – she gestured to the box-like device in the corner of the room – "_thing_ is meant to accomplish!"

"But you already know the answer, child," the Donya replied. She held herself with the haughty bearing of a woman of power, confident in her convictions, loath to bend to the will of others. The mark of a donya, and a powerful one, at that. "Your beloved brother understands. That he would release you from your duty to serve…"

"My duty is to serve Seriana," Rukia retorted angrily, "not become a human weapon to serve human greed. My brother understands that only too well." As she spoke, she memorized the layout of the room, noting the number of weapons, the locations of the guards, and the small device that pulsed with red light in the far corner.

"The old traditions must return," Sibelia continued, unmoved by Rukia's words. "And, if not…"

"If not, you would prefer to see our entire civilization destroyed?" Rukia pressed, reaching out blindly with her mind to scan the alien apparatus that she knew she must defeat.

"My lady," one of the guards said, interrupting the two women. "I have received word that the last shuttles are prepared. The triggering mechanism has been set; we must leave within the next hour, or we will not make the last transport off-world.

To her horror, and in spite of the faint hum of the dampers from outside the room, Rukia saw a clear vision of the destruction of Seriana and heard the words resonate through her mind, the voice strangely familiar, "_It will start as a thunderclap in Dragon's Keep, shaking the foundations of the planet, eating away at its strength until the seas will rise and reclaim the burning land." _Then another thought, more urgent still, _"You must both do this. I have given you the means to stop this abomination. It must be done, regardless of the cost!"_

Rukia shivered, wondering if the Donya had also heard the words. If she had, she did not show it, for she laughed to see the pallor of Rukia's cheeks. "You are afraid of dying, aren't you, child?"

"You're wrong, _Donya_," Rukia replied unwaveringly. "I fear for this world, but if I must die to save it, then I shall not regret my death!" She focused on the stone she still clasped in her palm, and several of the guards shouted, dropping their blasters, now glowing a bright orange.

"You will not interfere!" Sibelia shouted, and Rukia felt her legs buckle beneath her with the woman's power.

"_I am stronger than this,"_ Rukia told herself stubbornly, fighting to regain her focus. Struggling back to her feet, her teeth clenched, she aimed her sword at the innocuous looking weapon in the corner_._

"Stop her!" the Donya screamed now, aiming her hands at Rukia's chest. Focusing on the internal structure of her own blade, Rukia moved the sword sideways, using the blade to reflect the blue light from Sibelia's hands back towards the older woman. Sibelia cried out, diving out of the way as the energy hit the wall, sending rocks and dust flying about the room.

Rukia could only see the reddish glow the weapon emitted, but it was enough. She clasped her star stone in her left hand and her sword in her right, closing her eyes and reaching out to peer inside of the weapon itself, to learn its inner workings.

"You must not let her destroy it," Sibelia shouted to the guards, who were getting to their feet.

Rukia's body was now lit with a faint blue glow; the shield would not hold long, but she could not fight and come to understand the weapon at the same time. It would only need to hold long enough…

A flash of scarlet illuminated the dust-filled room, and Rukia's eyes snapped open as she was tossed onto the floor, losing her grip on her sword, which clattered against the nearby wall. Rukia had known the Donya was strong, and she had guessed her shield would do little to protect her; her own strengths lay not in a defensive spell, but in the ability to see within objects and change their form.

"_I just need a few minutes more,"_ she thought desperately, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and struggling to focus once more.

"I will not let you destroy it," Sibelia hissed. Blaster fire rent the air, and Rukia rolled over, barely avoiding the red glare of the weapon. She could smell smoke rising from the wall-hangings, which were now blackened from the impact of the beam.

"_I have to maintain my focus,"_ she told herself, trying to hide behind a nearby chair. She did not see the guard approach over her shoulder until she saw his finger on the trigger of his weapon and she felt the heat of the blast on her skin.

"_No! I must stop it!"_ But the room began to dissolve around her, and she felt herself fall…

"Kill her," Sibelia ordered. "Now, before it's too late!"

* * *

"_Rukia!"_ Ichigo stopped in his tracks, leaning against the wall to steady himself. _"No! Rukia!"_

He could see the room through her eyes: the Donya, watching Rukia fall, the guards, clamoring to their feet, ready to fire again. He saw the weapon, pulsating in the darkness like a silent, menacing dragon, waiting to strike. He felt the sharp pain in his back as if it were in his own body, and he gasped. He watched all this, helpless to do anything, knowing that he could not – he _would_ not let her die.

He felt anger rise within his soul – an uncontrollable anger, ancient and devastating –the raw emotion of the fury that he had learned to suppress many months before. Only this time, the anger was too great; he felt her pain as if it were his own, and he would not stand for it. _"You will not harm her!"_ he felt an ancient voice inside shout.

He could hear their screams and feel their fear, but he did not care. Nothing mattered but her. "Rukia!"

* * *

Hitsugaya gazed at the sky – they looked like menacing black birds, the Terran flyers appearing on the horizon. He had been mistaken to think there were only twelve or so, now he realized there were nearly three dozen, coming from the direction of the city. Karin, still at his side, pointed her weapon skywards at the black machines. _"We will die here, defending this place,"_ he thought, finding himself both strengthened by her presence and somber to think that it would end here for them.

"_We will fight bravely,"_ he heard her think. _"I am happy to die this way, by your side."_

High over the Terran vessels, Hyorinmaru soared, poised to attack. Hitsugaya could feel the beast's power, and it gave him courage. It would not be enough, he knew, to save them from so many attackers, but the dragon would destroy as many it could in the effort.

"_Wait until they are directly overhead,"_ Hitsugaya instructed the dragon. He glanced around at the men who fought beside him – men whom he had known for years, faithful to the end. He nodded to them, and the fierce gazes they returned eased his mind.

The first group of flyers had nearly reached the plateau where they fought. It wouldn't be long now. Steeling himself, he reached out once more for Karin's mind. _"I love you,"_ he told her.

"_I know,"_ she replied, with a taut smile.

He pulled his star stone from around his neck, easing it out of its silk covering and feeling it warm his hand. _"Godspeed, Ichigo,"_ he thought.

"Wait!" shouted Karin. "Look!"

Against the gray sky, Hitsugaya saw bursts of blaster fire. But the blasters were not aimed downwards, at the mountain, they were being fired from the newly-arrived group of flyers towards the original dozen or so. Several of the vessels exploded like tiny suns, and the ground beneath Hitsugaya's feet rumbled, sending snow tumbling down the side of the mountain.

"What the…" Hitsugaya gasped. "Take cover!" The realization that they faced a new kind of danger hit him as a large piece of smoking black metal crashed to the ground nearby. Replacing his star stone, he grabbed the astonished Karin by the hand and gestured his comrades towards the narrow cave where they had hidden, only hours before.

All around them, pieces of twisted metal rained down on the snow. They managed to get to the cave as one of the flyers fell, wholesale, its powerful engines screaming. Rocks and snow mingled with bits of the ship, and the fighters shielded their faces, diving to the cold ground.

"_Go to the others!" _Hitsugaya ordered the dragon, seeing the air battle in the creature's mind's eye and realizing they were saved.

"But how?" Karin asked, peering cautiously out of the cave as the few remaining enemy flyers were chased away by the newcomers.

"It seems not all the Terrans would join with Aizen," Hitsugaya replied, his relief palpable.

"Chad," Karin whispered to herself. "The boy – no, the man whom Ichigo befriended on Terra. The one who is now the Governor."

* * *

"Ichigo. Ichigo!" Ichigo opened his eyes to see Chad looking down at him. "Are you all right?"

"Rukia," he gasped, reaching for her. _"Rukia!"_ He felt the reassuring warmth of her mind from far away. She was alive. _"Thank God."_

"We have to get out of here, Ichigo," Chad said, pulling him up off the ground. The brief contact with Chad's wrist left him with a head full of images, as their minds met over the din of the dampeners.

"Flyers? What the hell have you been up to?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes; his head ached and he felt dizzy. _"What did I do, a moment ago? I lost control."_

"Keeping you out of trouble," Chad said, smiling now. "You didn't think I'd let you take care of this mess by yourself, did you?"

"I owe you," Ichigo said, looking relieved.

"Good," Chad answered. "I may be looking for a new job soon. Much as the Empire won't condone what Aizen's done, borrowing six dozen flyers without permission won't exactly please my superiors."

"We have to find Rukia," Ichigo said urgently, "or your Empire will lose more than just flyers. Aizen's armed the warhead." He needed to get to her, to help her disarm the device.

"I know where it's being kept," Chad said, taking off down the hallway with Ichigo on his heels.

They reached the end of the corridor, and Chad kicked the doorway. It flung open and they rushed, headlong, into the darkened throne room. Ichigo was immediately met with the sensation that they were not alone in this place and, seconds later, the lights turned on in a blaze of white. They were surrounded by Terrans, each with a blaster, fully charged and pointed at their heads.

* * *

Rukia stirred on the cold, stone floor. She sat up with some difficulty. Her back ached and she put her hand on the place where the blaster had struck her. It felt wet, sticky. In her left hand, she still clutched the small, blue stone. She closed her eyes briefly, focusing on her wound, forcing the blood vessels to constrict and seal. The wound was not life-threatening, but she could ill afford to bleed to death by ignoring it.

Satisfied that the wound would not reopen when she moved, she got slowly to her feet. She looked around the room to get her bearings. The telepathic dampers that had hummed outside the room had fallen silent now; the Terran guards lay, dead, their bodies broken as if they had been thrown like sacks of grain, dashed against the stone walls. In the corner, near the device which still glowed red like blood, lay Sibelia. Her eyes were open, staring, unseeing, at the ceiling.

"_What happened here?"_ She could guess at the cause; she had felt Ichigo's presence as she had lost consciousness. The smell of death made physically ill, but she forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

She walked over to the door and bolted it shut. It would not do to have any more interruptions. She crossed back to the other side of the room and, stepping over Sibelia's body, she reached the weapon. She closed her eyes and reached out to grasp the fundamentals of the device.

She knew immediately that, although the weapon was armed, it was not yet programmed to trigger the cascade which would release the destructive energy contained within. _"Thank goodness,"_ she thought. She could take her time and diffuse the weapon.

It was a surprisingly simple device, she realized after a few more minutes. Highly volatile material surrounded the core of energy which seemed to glow with the heat of the bloody sun above Seriana. Instinctively, she knew that it was this core that she must, at all costs, prevent from releasing its power; the explosives were the trigger, just like the metal trigger on the blasters she had come to understand so well. She decided that the best way to disarm the apparatus was to destroy the trigger mechanism itself. She would fuse the trigger, so that the explosion could not occur. The core would remain stable; they could dispose of the device later. She clasped her matrix tighter in her palm, forcing her body to relax, channeling her energy to her mind and the work ahead of her.

_She followed the relays and wires along the inside of the cool black box, riding up and down, seeking the trigger mechanism. There were tiny lights inside – the red she had seen before, illuminating the corner of the room – others, too, blue and yellow. She noted different metals, encased in a smooth substance she knew, from her connection to Ichigo's mind, to be plastic. She reached deeper, looking for the tiny, flat objects – circuits – the switches that enabled the machine, seeking the place where she could disable its functions. She found it finally, a tiny piece of brown plastic where the wires seemed to meet. She reached out with her mind, imagining the plastic melting, the wires fusing…_

The machine hummed to life, and she came abruptly to her senses, pulling her mind out of the mechanism for fear that she might not be able to leave it willingly if she hesitated. The red light had now turned yellow.

"_No!" _she thought, a ripple of fear rising from her gut. Her mind met another's, strong and comforting. _"Ichigo! The weapon – it was programmed to sense psi powers. I've accidently set off the triggering device!"

* * *

_

From where he stood, facing down the barrels of more than a dozen blasters, Ichigo could hear the panic in her thoughts. The weapon had been booby trapped; Aizen had most certainly expected they'd try to disarm it! But how much time did they have?

"_You can do this, Rukia," _he thought, trying to reassure her. _"I'll be with you, helping you." _He glanced at Chad, then thought, _"I'll need your help, old friend." _And, without another moment's hesitation, Ichigo closed his eyes and joined Rukia's mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had said this would be the last chapter –oops! Obviously, not, given the cliffie I've just left you all with! XD But I do think next will be the final installment in the Battle for Dragon's Keep and, probably also, the epilogue. Almost there! Hope you liked it.**

**Also, for you die hard IchiRuki fans, please check out my new one-shot fic, "The Frameup." Kiriban for Neko Feathers, AU. Ichigo is a cop who falls for the crime boss's wife, imprisoned for the murder of his partner. Thanks! -Lex**


End file.
